Sous l'apparence
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: La grande bataille a fait des dégâts. Animée par la volonté d'aider, Hermione va être amenée à soigner des blessures physiques mais aussi psychologiques... Rating T du chap 1 au 38 puis M
1. Prologue

Hello, Hello. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui est de moi cette fois-ci. C'est une fic sans prétention qui ne sera pas très longue je pense mais bon, je ne vais pas parler trop vite, sait-on jamais. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le titre et le résumé et je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais bon. Il faut faire avec ^^

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire m'appartient, ainsi que quelques personnages qui apparaitront prochainement. Le reste est à **JKR**

* * *

**Prologue : Room on fire  
**

« Avada Kedavra ! »

« Protego »

Le jet de lumière verte qui se dirigeait vers Granger alla finir sa course contre un renard empaillé. Il avait réagit avant ses propres amis.

« Le Maitre le veut vivant. » Il évita de penser au fait que même si Potter était visé, le sortilège était destiné à s'écraser sur Granger. Il n'écouta pas ce que Crabbe lui cracha au visage et il se remit à courir derrière ses deux acolytes qui eux-mêmes courraient derrière Potter, Weasley et Granger. Une nouvelle fois, Drago se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et comment la situation lui avait échappé. Il avait toujours considéré Crabbe et Goyle comme deux imbéciles qui n'étaient pas capables de lancer correctement un sort. Après tout, ils étaient les deux seuls de la promotion à avoir échoué aux BUSES. Et surtout, Crabbe et Goyle lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Il ne savait pas très bien comment la situation s'était inversée mais toujours est-il qu'il leur courait maintenant après, alors que Crabbe venait de tenter à deux reprises de tuer un des membres du Trio d'Or.

Dans la salle sur demande, les bruits de la bataille ne leur parvenaient pas mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ses parents. Sa mère. Où étaient-ils ? Vivants ?

.

« Avada Kedavra »

« Protego ! » Drago para une nouvelle fois le sort qui se dirigeait cette fois-ci vers le dos de Weasley. Décidément, Crabbe ne savait vraiment pas viser.

« Imbécile ! Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : Le maitre le veut vivant ? »

« La ferme Malefoy. Les temps ont changés. Tu es un perdant à présent et tu me laisseras tuer qui j'ai envie de tuer. »

« Tu ne tueras personne ! »

« Pourquoi tu les défends ? Ce sont nos ennemis, sale traitre. »

Drago ferma les yeux une seconde. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là… il ne désirait qu'une chose à présent. Retrouver ses parents et s'en aller loin de tout ça. Certains pouvaient bien le traiter de lâche et dans ce cas là, ils auraient eu raison. Drago ne voulait que cela. Sauver sa peau, celle de sa famille et s'en aller très loin, dans les caraïbes ou peu importe. Il n'avait pas le courage de se battre aux côtés des gens qu'on avait définit comme faisant partie de son camp et qu'il détestait pourtant. Il n'avait pas non plus le courage de retourner sa veste et de se battre aux côtés des autres. Pas le courage et surtout pas l'envie. Parce qu'il sentait bien que l'Ordre du Phénix était affaibli et il ne voyait pas comment Potter pourrait mettre fin à la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette guerre lui avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses. Il n'avait été qu'un pion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un pion à présent inutile. Et lui avait obéi pour sauver son père et pour ne pas être tué et voilà ou toute cette histoire l'avait amené. Courir derrière Crabbe et Goyle qui venaient d'essayer par deux fois de tuer Potter, Weasley et Granger.

D'ailleurs, ces trois derniers venaient de disparaitre. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal de l'avis de Drago mais qui ne semblait pas plaire à Crabbe.

.

« Espèce d'imbécile. A cause de toi on les perdus. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dévié mes sorts ? »

« Parce que tu ne dois pas les TUER. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça changera pour le Maitre que ce soit lui ou moi qui les tue. Et je vais lui répéter ce que tu as fait. »

« Stupéfix ! »

Le trait rouge arriva de derrière une étagère et heurta Goyle de plein fouet qui s'effondra par terre dans un bruit sourd. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un bruit métallique retentit suivit d'un juron retentissant et d'une réprimande. Visiblement, Weasley était toujours aussi maladroit et peu discret et Granger toujours autant sur les nerfs. Repérés, ils se remirent à courir et Crabbe recommença à les suivre. Drago était en queue de peloton et soudain les trois amis s'arrêtèrent net et se mirent en position de combat. Ils semblaient plus ou moins penser qu'ils étaient à trois contre un et que Drago ne comptait pas leur faire de mal.

Crabbe devait en être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions puisqu'il leva alors sa baguette et cracha une incantation que Drago reconnu avec horreur. Il croisa brièvement le regard apeuré de Granger et il su qu'elle aussi avait reconnu le sortilège.

« COUREZ ! » Hurla-t-elle à ses amis.

.

Les monstres de flammes du Feudeymon se matérialisèrent devant eux et ils se remirent à courir. Cette fois-ci, Crabbe était devant, suivit de Drago et enfin Potter, Granger et Weasley. L'air devint rapidement irrespirable et une odeur de brulé se répandit dans l'immense salle. Drago sentait les dragons, chimères et autres créatures affamées se rapprocher inexorablement de lui. Il se retourna et vit que les Gryffondors n'étaient plus là. Il était à présent la proie la plus proche.

Toussant et crachotant, il continua à courir aussi vite que possible mais il était essoufflé et ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à se mouvoir. La chaleur était de plus en plus insupportable et il sentit même quelques braises lui tomber dessus.

La fumée noire se faisait également de plus en plus opaque et rentrait dans son nez, dans sa gorge, obstruant ses voies respiratoires et rendant l'air vital de plus en plus inaccessible pour ses poumons. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Il venait juste d'avoir dix-huit ans. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir maintenant.

Il continua d'avancer péniblement mais son pied buta contre quelque chose qui se trouvait par terre et lui-même se retrouva projeté au sol. Il cru entendre un bruit, une voix mais derrière lui, il n'y avait que les créatures de feu qui étaient dangereusement proches…trop proches…

« _Non ! » Souffla-t-il en se relevant.

Il pouvait à peine courir. Il se sentait fatigué, vidé de toutes forces. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les monstres de feu le rattrapèrent. Un dragon le dépassa et se retourna devant lui, ouvrant en grand sa gueule faite de flammes rougeoyantes. Il était encerclé, c'était fini. La chaleur était insoutenable et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la mort en face de lui. Devant ses prunelles closes, il voyait néanmoins les traits de lumière rouge, jaune, orange. Le feu était partout.

Il cru entendre une nouvelle fois une voix mais il n'eut pas de temps de se concentrer dessus. Une douleur vive s'empara de lui. Le feu était partout, son dos était en train de fondre, il sentait sa chemise coller, rentrer dans sa peau. Il voulait hurler de douleur mais il ne pouvait pas prononcer un seul mot. La brulure était partout, son dos, son ventre, sa poitrine, son visage. Il n'était plus que douleur. Et puis plus rien. Il sombra dans l'inconscience, à la merci du feudeymon qui n'avait plus qu'à finir de le calciner.

* * *

Et voilà pour l'entrée en matière. Pour un prologue, je pense que la longueur est pas mal ^^ Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine prochaine mais pour l'instant n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bien ? Pas bien ? Bof ? Je ne sais pas ? Tout les bénéfices des reviews sont reversés à la SALE ^^


	2. Chapitre I

Bonjour ! Avant toute chose je tiens à vous remercier pour l'accueil qui a été fait à cette première fic. Si j'en crois celles qui m'ont laissées de review, ce prologue vous a plu. Alors merci d'avoir donné votre avis. Le décor va changer dans ce deuxième chapitre, et nous faisons une petite (mais vraiment petite) avancée dans le temps.

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire et les quelques personnages originaux m'appartiennent. Le reste est à JKR.

* * *

**Chapitre I : Volontaire  
**

.**  
**

Hermione referma doucement la porte de la chambre 507 et s'en alla dans le couloir. Elle terminait toujours par lui, sans même savoir pourquoi. Elle en avait juste besoin. Besoin de le voir allongé dans son lit, sa tête entourée d'un épais bandage. Besoin de voir qu'il était toujours là. En vie.

Elle passa rapidement par le bureau de la médicomage en chef, puis elle rejoint le Terrier. Elle y retrouva le confort, la chaleur, la convivialité.

« Tu rentres tard aujourd'hui ma chérie. »

« Il y avait beaucoup à faire. »

« Ce que tu fais est tout à ton honneur, bien sur, mais je ne veux pas que tu te surmènes. Regardes-moi ces cernes. Et tu rentres de plus en plus tard. Tu dois être si fatiguée. »

« Je vais bien Molly. Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi. J'ai besoin de faire ça…vraiment. »

Elle esquissa un sourire rassurant à Molly qui arborait toujours une expressions inquiète sur le visage, et alla s'affaler sur le divan, à côté de Ron et Harry qui jouaient aux échecs sorcier. Ginny arriva peu de temps après et les deux filles regardèrent les garçons jouer. Tranquillement.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

« Épuisante. Mais enrichissante comme toujours. »

« Tu as vraiment du courage Hermione. »

« Ce n'est pas du courage Gin'. Je _devais_ aider. Nous avons participé à la guerre, nous avons contribué à la victoire. Pour moi ce n'était qu'une continuité. »

« Mais tu pourrais au moins te faire payer. C'est de l'exploitation ! » Intervint Ron.

« Ronald ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répètes qu'ils n'ont pas à me payer. Je n'ai aucune compétence. J'aide seulement. Et je me suis proposée. Comme volontaire. Volontaire ! Est-ce-que tu comprend le sens de ce mot ? Ni moi, ni les autres volontaires ne voulons être payés.

« Mais tu travailles beaucoup trop. C'est les vacances. »

.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et échangea un regard avec Harry qui lui sourit d'un air indulgent. Il comprenait pourquoi Hermione faisait ça. Lui-même se serait proposé si il avait pu mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. En ce lendemain de guerre, travailler comme volontaire à Sainte-Mangouste et côtoyer tous les jours des blessés de guerre, des victimes de sortilèges de magie noire, voir des gens mourir…il n'aurait pas pu. Il savait qu'il aurait culpabilisé. Il culpabilisait déjà lorsqu'Hermione faisait le récit de ses journées. Il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien mais il n'arrivait à stopper son esprit qui lui disait qu'il était la cause de cette guerre et donc du malheur de toutes ces personnes. Le traumatisme « Voldemort » n'avait pas encore commencé à cicatriser.

« Tu as été le revoir. » La remarque de Ginny sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

« Oui. »

« Hermione ! Franchement je ne te comprend pas. »

« J'ai besoin de voir qu'il est toujours en vie. »

« Mais _pourquoi_ ? Je veux dire, c'est Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas en train de dire que j'aurais voulu qu'il meure » Coupa Ron en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche d'un air indigné. « Mais pourquoi tu vas le voir comme si c'était un de tes amis ? C'est Malefoy, c'est notre ennemi. Il a mérité ce qui lui arrive. »

« Il n'a rien mérité du tout. Je me sens concernée c'est tout. Il était avec nous. J'aurais pu mourir et toi aussi si il n'avait pas dévié les sorts de Crabbe. »

« Tu parles…vraiment…je ne comprend pas Hermione. » répéta-t-il.

« Tu ne veux pas comprendre. »

« C'est juste…pas normal Hermione. Ton comportement n'est pas normal. On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et toi. »

« N'importe quoi. Tu es ridicule Ron. »

« Ah oui ! Alors pourquoi t'es tu empressée d'aller le secourir à peine la bataille terminée ? Alors qu'Harry venait de vaincre Voldemort et qu'il était complètement à bout de forces ? Tu aurais du rester avec lui. Avec nous. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'es empressée de retourner au septième étage pour aller voir Malefoy ! Et tu oses te demander pourquoi je pense qu'il y a anguille sous roche ! »

« Anguille sous roche ? _Anguille sous roche…_mais…mais. » Hermione était tellement indignée qu'elle en perdait ses mots. « Il a été brûlé par un _feudeymon_ Ronald. Les soins sont censés être immédiats pour ce type de blessure. Personne ne savait qu'il était là. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le confie aux médicomages ! »

« Tu aurais très bien pu y aller plus tard »

« Plus tard ? Ronald…on l'avait déjà laissé tout seul dans ce couloir entre le moment où on est sorti de la salle sur demande et la fin de la bataille. Sa peau a continué à brûler pendant tout ce temps. C'est un feudeymon Ron ! »

« Et c'est Malefoy. »

« Comment… »

« Peux-tu être aussi insensible Ronald ? Malefoy nous à en quelque sorte aidé quand nous étions dans la salle sur demande. Je devais aller lui porter secours » terminèrent Harry et Ginny en chœur.

« Comment… » Commença Hermione.

« C'est juste que vous avez cette discussion presque tous les jours alors maintenant on connait les répliques par cœur. On pourrait vous doubler si vous voulez, vous remuez juste les lèvres et Harry et moi, on prononce les phrases. »

Ginny fit un petit sourire espiègle qui détendit l'atmosphère. Ron et Hermione ne reparlèrent plus de Malefoy et l'annonce faite par Molly, comme quoi le dîner était servi, acheva de rendre tout le monde de bonne humeur.

.

Une fois le diner terminé, Hermione ne s'attarda pas. Les journées à l'hôpital étaient longues et elle était fatiguée.

« Je vais monter. Bonne soirée. »

« Bonne nuit Herm' »

Hermione regagna la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny et jeta un sortilège tout autour de son lit afin de ne pas être réveillée lorsque la rouquine regagnerait à son tour la chambre. Puis elle se glissa dans ses draps mauves et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

.

Le lendemain, elle était debout à sept heures moins le quart et une heure plus tard, elle se rendait dans le jardin déjà illuminé par le soleil pour transplaner. Elle se rematérialisa dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de la responsable des volontaires.

« Bonjour Mrs Stevents. »

« Bonjour Hermione. Prête pour une nouvelle journée ? Tu commences comme d'habitude aujourd'hui. Étage trois, quatre et cinq. »

« Entendu. »

Hermione se rendit ensuite à son casier où elle enfila la blouse réglementaire de l'hôpital, puis elle commença enfin sa journée. Il était huit heures et elle devait donc passer dans les chambres afin de distribuer des petits-déjeuners aux patients qui ne pouvaient pas se déplacer jusqu'à la cafétéria. Ce qui faisait beaucoup puisque nombres de blessés de guerre ne pouvaient presque pas bouger.

« Bonjour Isabel ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de me tutoyer. Je n'ai que trente-neuf ans à la fin. »

« Désolée » S'excusa Hermione en riant.

Elle donna un petit coup de baguette et un plateau repas s'envola du chariot sur lequel il était posé et atterrit sur la petite tablette, proche du lit d'Isabel. Cette dernière avait été gravement blessée par les mangemorts. Un sortilège de magie noire l'avait touchée à la jambe. Les médicomages avaient du l'amputer mais malheureusement cela n'avait pas résolu son mal. La plaie causée par l'amputation ne se refermait pas et rien, aucune potion ni sortilège n'arrivait à la guérir et à coaguler le sang. Elle devait donc boire des potions de régénération sanguine toutes les trois heures et ses pansements devaient être régulièrement changés. Isabel n'était pas la seule à subir ce type de blessures. L'hôpital croulait littéralement sous les blessés.

Hermione étant en avance sur son planning, elle pu discuter quelques instants avec Isabel. Elle s'était attachée à plusieurs patients donc Isabel et les deux femmes s'étaient trouvés pas mal de points communs. Puis Hermione continua sa tournée, distribuant les plateaux repas ou changeant des perfusions, s'attardant parfois dans les chambres pour discuter. Elle fit le troisième étage, le quatrième et enfin le cinquième. Et comme à son habitude, elle termina par la chambre 507. Son cœur battait toujours étrangement vite lorsqu'elle s'approchait de la porte. Mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours étendu là, inconscient, le visage et une bonne partie du corps entièrement recouvert de bandages. Elle s'approcha en soupirant et contempla une bonne minute les bandelettes blanches, puis elle changea sa perfusion.

« Reprend des forces Malefoy…il faut que tu te réveilles » Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle lissa ses couvertures, le regarda une dernière fois et s'en alla. Elle ne devait pas trop s'attarder ou elle aurait des problèmes. En effet, la médicomage qui avait les volontaires sous sa responsabilité n'avait au départ pas voulu qu'Hermione s'occupe de Malefoy. Elle avait bien vu que la jeune femme paraissait perturbée et beaucoup trop inquiète pour lui pour qu'il soit un patient comme les autres. Hors il y avait une règle à l'hôpital : les membres du personnels n'avaient pas le droit de s'occuper de leurs amis ou des membres de leurs familles car leur jugement pouvait être faussé et il ne fallait pas qu'ils négligent les autres patients.

Hermione avait alors expliqué que les rapports entre elle et Malefoy n'étaient pas spécialement amicaux. La médicomage avait paru sceptique mais elle avait fini par accepter à condition qu'Hermione ne passe pas trop de temps avec lui pendant ses heures de volontariat.

.

La tournée repas terminée. Hermione redescendit prendre ses instructions et s'en alla avec quatre autres volontaires au service de pédiatrie. Hermione aimait beaucoup travailler au service de pédiatrie, même si c'était parfois très dur. Certains enfants étaient gravement blessés et devaient réapprendre à vivre sans la vue ou avec un bras ou une jambe en moins. D'autres se retrouvaient orphelins, sans repères. Les nuits dans le service étaient horribles, rares étant les petits qui échappaient aux cauchemars et aux souvenirs douloureux de la guerre, des attaques et des pertes en tout genre.

Hermione s'était beaucoup attachée aux enfants. Malgré la souffrance qu'ils devaient parfois ressentir, malgré les traitements, malgré le fait de vivre dans un hôpital, ils étaient rempli de joie de vivre, d'innocence. Venir en pédiatrie mettait du baume au cœur d'Hermione.

.

En premier lieu, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Dina, une de ses chouchoute. La petite blonde de neuf ans lui fit un grand sourire quand elle rentra dans la pièce et se redressa sur son lit.

« Salut Hermione. Je suis contente que ce soit toi aujourd'hui. Hier c'est Marine qui est venue me voir et elle est pas marrante du tout. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais me faire ré-opérer dans deux semaines. Et apparemment on va me couper un énorme bout d'os…c'est cool non ? »

La petite fille avait débité ses phrases sans reprendre son souffle et avait esquissé un petit sourire un peu sadique à l'évocation de sa prochaine opération.

« Euh…je ne sais pas si le fait se faire couper un bout d'os est cool. Mais que ton état s'améliore après cette opération…ca c'est cool. »

« Ouais…mais tu sais, l'os ils ont dit qu'il me le donneront. C'est cool hein hein hein ? »

«Oui Dina, c'est cool. Je t'ai ramené quelque chose. »

« C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ? »

Hermione mit la main dans la poche de sa blouse et donna un petit coup de baguette aux objets qu'elle en avait sorti, afin de leur redonner leur taille initiale. Elle vit alors les yeux de Dina pétiller en voyant les nouveaux livres qu'Hermione lui avait ramené.

« T'es trop géniale Hermione. »

Elle la serra dans ses bras et Hermione s'occupa ensuite de ses soins. Elle lui changea son attelle, ses perfusions et lui donna les neuf potions qu'elle était obligée de prendre trois fois par jour. Dina supportait tout sans broncher, elle avalait ses potions sans même une grimace alors qu'elles devaient avoir un gout plus qu'infect. Une fois terminé, Hermione lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour l'embêter, et la laissa avec un de ses nouveaux romans, pour aller continuer sa tournée. Elle fit une série de potions, assista une médicomage pour des injections (les enfants détestaient les piqures et il fallait souvent une autre personne pour distraire les enfants pendant que le médicomage piquait) et enfin, elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Alexis. Hermione était très attachée à ce petit garçon et comme d'habitude, lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, son cœur se serra. Parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'il avait peu de chance de rester longtemps en vie. Un sort de magie noire inconnu l'avait touché et tant que les médicomages et les chercheurs ne trouveraient pas sa nature, il serait impossible de guérir Alexis. Et son état empirait chaque jour puisqu'il ne bénéficiait d'aucun traitement. Il arrivait souvent à Hermione de pleurer le soir dans son lit quand elle pensait à lui. Il était orphelin. Il avait vu ses parents, son grand frère et ses deux sœurs se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Il n'avait plus aucune famille : ni grand parents, pas de tante, d'oncle ou même de lointain cousin. Et pour rajouter à tout ça, un sortilège inconnu le faisait souffrir. Quand elle pensait à la vie d'Alexis, Hermione trouvait la vie injuste. Lui plus que tout les autres n'avait pas mérité cela.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et le petit garçon se redressa sur son lit tout en lui adressant un immense sourire, nouvellement édenté.

« Fhermione, fegade. F'ai deux dent qui font tombées hier foir. »

« Je vois ça. Le petit lutin est venu te voir ? »

« Oui, mais fe l'ai pas fu parce que fe dormais. Mais fegarde. Il m'a laissé pfein de chocogrenouilles. »

Alexis fit un geste de la main vers sa table de nuit qui croulait littéralement sous les douceurs en chocolat et Hermione fit un petit sourire. Elle s'installa ensuite sur le bord du lit de son patient et lui embrassa doucement le front.

« Alors mon petit bonhomme. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? »

Avec Alexis, le travail d'Hermione sortait du domaine médical. Puisqu'on ne pouvait pour l'instant plus rien pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas de visiteurs, Hermione devait passer quelques heures avec lui : jouer, parler, lui lire des histoires. Hermione appréciait énormément ces moments et le petit Alexis était un vrai rayon de soleil qui éclairait ses journées parfois difficiles.

« On peut fouer aux carfes ? »

« Aux cartes ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien sur. » Fit Hermione en s'installa en tailleur sur le lit d'Alexis.

Ils passèrent la matinée à jouer à la bataille explosive. Les rires du petit garçon emplissaient la pièce et Hermione avait les yeux qui brillaient. Hermione mangea ensuite avec Alexis, puis lui lut une histoire avant qu'il ne s'endorme pour sa sieste. Une fois que ses yeux furent clos et sa respiration régulière, elle déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux et quitta la pièce.

.

Alors qu'elle se rendait dans le bureau de sa chef, afin de prendre ses instructions pour l'après-midi, les portes coupe-feu s'ouvrirent à la volée, laissant apparaitre trois médicomages qui semblaient survoltées et qui faisaient léviter un brancard. Sur ce dernier, un homme brun, d'une trentaines d'années environ hurlait à pleins poumons des paroles sans queue ni tête et se débattait tant bien que mal, malgré les épaisses sangles qui le retenaient fermement attaché au brancard. Alertée par les cris, la chef d'Hermione sortit en trombe de son bureau et embrassa la scène du regard.

« C'est un cas M12 ? » Demanda-t-elle aux médicomages qui maintenaient le brancard.

« Oui, et il y en a quatre autres qui arrivent. C'est une famille, le mari ici présent, et il reste la femme et les trois enfants. »

« Très bien, appelez du renfort, transportez-les au niveau trois et suivez la procédure habituelle. Hermione, tu restes-ici, je bipe les autres volontaires et vous irez aider avec ceux qui arrivent. »

La chef d'Hermione débita ces paroles à une vitesse ahurissante, avant de disparaitre dans un couloir, à la suite des médicomages qui faisaient léviter le brancard sur lequel l'homme était toujours attaché. Ses cris résonnaient toujours mais s'estompaient au fur et à mesure que l'équipe s'éloignait. Hermione resta plantée dans le couloir, attendant l'arrivée de ses collègues volontaires et des médicomages, pour accueillir le reste de la famille. Elle ne put retenir un soupir : toute sa bonne humeur s'envolait déjà et elle pressentait que le reste de la journée allait être longue…

« Hermione, tu es là ! Stevents nous a bipé, tu sais ce qui se passe ? »

« Un M12. Une famille de cinq personnes, les parents et les deux enfants. Le père est déjà arrivé, on attend la suite. »

« Eh merde. »

« Comme tu dis » Pensa Hermione. Elle détestait les M12. M comme mangemort, 12 parce qu'il s'agissait du douzième sortilège provenant des mangemorts, que les médicomages avaient eu à traiter. Et quel sortilège ! Un sortilège de magie noire dévastateur, qui arrivait à retardement et dont les effets étaient imprévisibles. Les premiers symptômes pouvaient apparaitre plus d'un mois après que le sortilège ai été lancé. En premier lieu, les patients devenaient comme fous, puis ils essayaient de se faire du mal ou de faire du mal autour eux. Ainsi, un patient atteint avait une fois essayé d'empoisonner un autre patient. Un autre avait un jour pris feu, tout son corps s'était embrasé sans qu'il n'ait de dommages et il avait déambulé dans les couloirs de l'hôpital essayant d'enflammer tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Et puis il y avait les cris. Les médicomages avaient vite renoncés à lancer des sortilèges de silence puisqu'ils semblaient ne pas très bien fonctionner. Au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui avait beaucoup de mal avec ces cris. Cela lui rappelait plus que tout la guerre, les geôles et les cris de souffrance des personnes qui avaient été blessées, des personnes qui agonisaient.

Hermione fut tirée de ces sombres pensées par les portes coupe feu qui s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, il y avait deux brancards. Sur le premier, une petite fille d'environ neuf ans était attachée. Elle ne se débattait pas comme son père mais ses cris étaient par contre encore plus terrifiants. Ses yeux se révulsaient sans cesse et de la salive écumait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Hermione peina à détacher ses yeux de cette visions horrifiante mais elle finit par se tourner vers la mère. Cette dernière convulsait frénétiquement et marmonnait des paroles inconnues, éclatant parfois de rire d'une manière qui aurait pu rivaliser avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Hermione, Stacy, Eric, avec moi. » Ordonna l'une des médicomages qui s'occupait de la femme.

Les trois volontaires suivirent les deux médicomages dans une salle spéciale ou ils installèrent la patiente.

« Très bien, nous allons la détacher et lui administrer une seringue pour qu'elle arrête de convulser. Stacy va préparer une seringue. Hermione et Eric, vous aller m'aider à la détacher et à la maintenir allongée. »

.

Les deux volontaires s'empressèrent de faire ce qui leur avait été demandé. Ils se placèrent de chaque côté de la patiente et la maintinrent d'une main, l'autre tenant leurs baguettes prêtes. Heureusement, la médicomage ne tarda pas à administrer la seringue et les convulsions de la patiente s'affaiblirent, avant de cesser totalement. Ils purent alors relâcher la pression et Stacy s'occupa de nettoyer le visage de la femme. Elle avait à présent les yeux fermés et semblait endormie. C'est alors que Stacy était partie se laver les mains et qu'Eric et Hermione discutaient avec les médicomages que les choses dérapèrent. En une seconde, la femme ensorcelée était debout et hors de tout contrôle, et en voyant son comportement, on pouvait aisément deviner que c'était effectivement Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait du lui lancer le sortilège, tant la ressemblance de comportement était flagrante. La femme poussait des petits caquètement, entrecoupés d'éclat de rires de petite fille. Elle faisait des bonds dans toute la pièce, évitant les sorts que les médicomages et les volontaires lui lançaient pour l'immobiliser et répétait en boucle « essayez de m'attraper ». Mais soudain, ce petit jeu sembla l'ennuyer et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un éclat plus cruel. Ils s'injectèrent soudainement de sang et un étrange halo noir l'entoura avant de s'évaporer.

« Faites attention ! » Hurla l'une des médicomages.

« Je vais tous vous tuer… » Ricana la patiente.

Sur ces paroles, elle attrapa une seringue et un scalpel et se dirigea vers Eric un sourire sadique visé au visage. Puis, esquivant toujours les sortilèges qui lui pleuvaient dessus. Elle sauta sur le lit en hurlant, passa de l'autre côté de celui-ci et se mit à balancer en direction du personnel médical, tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

« Allez chercher des renforts ! » Hurla une des médicomages.

Alors que Stacy s'en allait en courant dans le couloir, Hermione se pencha pour éviter un plateau et commença à s'avancer doucement, baguette tendue, vers la femme qui semblait toujours en pleine crise d'hystérie. Hermione savait que le meilleur moyen de la calmer était d'agir elle-même calmement.

« Madame...vous m'entendez. Tout va bien…détendez-vous… »

« Hermione ! » Cria Eric.

« Granger !Ne vous approchez pas, c'est un M12 ! Elle est ensorcelée. Elle ne vous écouteras pas, c'est un M12 »

Mais Hermione n'écouta pas et continua d'avancer, lentement, en baissant un peu sa baguette pour que la patiente ne se sente pas agressée.

« Tout va bien…on va s'occuper de vous, tout va bien. »

Soudainement, les traits de la femme s'adoucirent et elle baissa les bras, calmée. Hermione s'autorisa un petit sourire et se retourna vers les médicomages avec un petit air satisfait. Puis elle se retourna vers la patiente afin de la conduire vers le lit.

Tout dérapa en une fraction de seconde. Hermione sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la patiente faire un geste, tant ce dernier avait été rapide. Elle entendit Eric et une des médicomages crier, puis une douleur fulgurante au niveau du crâne, et plus rien.

.

Quand elle reprit connaissance quelques temps plus tard, elle reconnu aisément le décor qui l'entourait. Passant le plus clair de son temps dans cet hôpital, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas en reconnaitre les murs. Elle se redressa et s'installa en position assise sur le lit. Sa tête l'élançait encore un peu et elle se sentait patraque. Alors qu'elle se mettait debout et qu'elle cherchait autour d'elle ses chaussures, une des médicomages qui était avec elle pour s'occuper de la patiente M12 entra dans la pièce. Hermione baissa tout de suite les yeux, coupable.

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais du vous écouter et ne pas m'approcher mais… »

« Tu voulais bien faire, je le sais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive à tout le monde, et les M12 sont si imprévisibles, ça aurait très bien pu marcher. N'en parlons plus. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais debout. Allez hop, au lit. »

« Quoi, mais non ! Je vais très bien. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi. »

« J'aurais préféré te garder en observation. »

« Je vous promet que ça va, ce n'est rien. J'ai juste un peu mal à ta tête. »

« Avec le coup que tu as pris c'est normal. Tu as une belle bosse. Je préférerais que… »

« S'il vous plait. Je vais me reposer promis, et si jamais ca ne vas pas je reviendrais tout de suite. »

« Bon…laisse moi au moins t'examiner et te donner une potion pour diminuer la douleur. »

Hermione s'exécuta de bonne grâce et se laissa examiner sans broncher. Sa chef qui passait dans le couloir vint également lui dire de ne pas venir travailler le lendemain pour se reposer. Hermione protesta vivement mais sa chef eu raison d'elle en argumentant qu'elle préférait avoir une volontaire avec 100% de ses capacités qu'une volontaire avec 99% de ses capacités.

Une fois l'examen terminé, Hermione eu le feu vert pour s'en aller, après avoir promis qu'elle se reposerait et qu'elle appliquerait une pommade sur sa bosse. Elle se rendit à son casier pour récupérer ses affaires, puis elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle ne descendit cependant pas ses derniers mais les remonta, jusqu'au cinquième étage. Elle se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à la chambre 507 et ouvrit doucement la porte, avant de la refermer derrière elle. Sans bruit elle s'avança, jusqu'au bord de son lit. Rien n'avait changé depuis le matin : il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il était toujours étendu sur le dos, la tête entourée d'un bandage. Seules ses paupières closes étaient visibles. Hermione resta dix bonnes minutes à le regarder. Seulement le regarder. S'il s'était agit d'un de ses proches, ou de quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait au moins un peu, elle lui aurait peut-être tenu la main, ou embrassé sur le front avant de partir. Mais il s'agissait de Malefoy alors une fois les dix minutes écoulées, elle s'en alla tout simplement.

* * *

Voilà. Bon, je suppose que les fana de Drago sont déçus mais vous vous doutiez bien qu'il n'allait pas arriver frais comme un gardon après avoir été brûlé. ce chapitre sert plus à planter le décor, bien que toute la fic ne se déroulera pas uniquement à Sainte-Mangouste ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si le cas, ou non **reviewez**...les bénéfices des reviews serviront à améliorer les conditions d'hospitalisation à Sainte-Mangouste ^^

Bisous bisous


	3. Chapitre II

Bonjour bonjour. Comment bien commencer les vacances (ou le week-end) ? Avec un nouveau chapitre bien sur ^_^ non, non, je ne donne pas trop d'importance à ma fic xD.

En tout cas merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que le changement de décor ne vous à pas trop perturbé. Le prologue en fait c'était juste pour installer l'état de Drago ^^

Je vous laisse avec la suite.

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire m'appartient mais les personnages sont à **JK Rowling**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Vera bennett **: Voilà la suite, je suis ravie que tu aimes.

* * *

**Chapitre II : Mise au clair  
**

.**  
**

Hermione n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était restée inconsciente si longtemps et qu'il était aussi tard. La nuit était tombée et lorsqu'elle rentra au Terrier, la maison était silencieuse, tout le monde semblait être parti se coucher. Tout le monde sauf Ginny, en peignoir, qui feuilletait distraitement un vieux numéro de Sorcière Hebdo.

Elle releva les yeux de son magasine lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte et sourit à Hermione qui venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine.

« Je t'ai préparé un bol de soupe. Tu dois être épuisée. »

« Merci Ginny. Mais tu n'aurais pas du m'attendre, j'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule tu sais. »

« Je sais. Mais tu as travaillé dur, je suis sure que tu es morte de fatigue. Je pouvais bien préparer un petit repas pour ma meilleure amie. En plus maman a fait du pain. J'ai réussi à t'en sauvegarder un bout, mais Ron et Harry sont tellement voraces que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. En tout cas, c'est délicieux avec la soupe. »

Hermione la remercia une nouvelle fois d'un sourire et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle s'empara de sa cuillère et avala une grosse cuillerée de soupe. Le liquide chaud et un peu épais lui fit beaucoup de bien et elle ferma les yeux : elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle mourrait de faim.

.

« Tu n'étais jamais rentrée aussi tard je crois. Vous avez eu des problèmes ? »

« Un incident à vrai dire, c'est ce qui explique mon arrivée tardive. Tu sais, je t'avais parlé de ce sortilège que Voldemort ou les Mangemorts ont inventé, celui qui agit longtemps après qu'il ait été lancé et qui rend les gens instables. Eh bien, une famille atteinte de ce sortilège a débarqué aujourd'hui, je me suis occupée de la mère et en voulant la calmer, je me suis un peu trop approchée d'elle et elle m'a donné un coup violent à la tête. Elle m'a assommée. Je me suis réveillée il y a à peine une heure. »

« Et ça va ? » Demanda Ginny d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui, oui, juste une grosse bosse. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais me mettre de la crème demain. Ils voulaient me garder en observation mais j'ai refusé. Je dois juste me reposer. »

« Hermione ! Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable. Tu aurais du rester en observation voyons ! Tu es incorrigible, on croirait voir Harry ! »

« Je n'ai plus rien du tout. Et je suis dispensée de travail demain… »

« Et tu vas rester ici ! Je te vois venir. Ça va te faire du bien de passer une journée à paresser à la maison. Rester au lit avec un bon livre, tu devrais aimer ça non ? »

« Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle là. »

Hermione devait avouer que la rousse avait soulevé un point intéressant. Avec ses heures de travail assez chargées, Hermione consacrait beaucoup moins de temps à la lecture. Et cela lui manquait. Et l'idée de passer la journée du lendemain sous la couette, en dévorant un roman et en buvant des litres de chocolat chaud, était alléchante.

Ginny remarqua le sourire rêveur et les yeux brillants de son amie, et elle sut que sa remarque avait fait mouche. D'un coup de baguette, elle envoya le bol de soupe d'Hermione rejoindre l'évier. Puis elle se leva et la brunette en fit de même, et toutes deux montèrent à l'étage, l'une rejoindre son lit, l'autre rejoindre le lit d'un brun à lunettes en croisant les doigts pour que sa mère n'ai pas l'idée de se lever en pleine nuit pour vérifier que chacun était bien dans son lit.

.

« Mmmgrhh…froid. » Grogna Harry lorsque Ginny se glissa dans son lit.

« Il faut bien que je soulève le drap pour me coucher. »

« Mmmh…Hermione est rentrée ? »

« Oui. Nous avons un peu discuté dans la cuisine et… »

Ginny s'arrêta net en entendant un léger ronflement. Souriant légèrement, elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et se colla contre lui, avant de fermer les yeux.

.

Hermione s'octroya une grasse-matinée le lendemain matin et eu la surprise de voir Molly débarquer dans sa chambre vers onze heures, alors qu'elle s'étirait comme un chat. La surprise d'Hermione s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit que Molly tenait dans ses mains un plateau chargé de ce qui semblait être un petit déjeuner copieux.

« Hermione ma Chérie ! J'ai senti que tu étais réveillée. » Dit-elle en posant le plateau sur le lit d'Hermione.

« Mais… »

« Ginny m'a raconté. Tu as bien besoin de repos, tu aurais du rester en observation mais c'est vrai que tu es bien ici non ? Et il va falloir que tu me montres ta tête. Il faut que je vois ça de plus près, les médicomages ont parfois tendance à minimiser les choses. Heureusement que j'ai une bonne armoire à pharmacie. »

« Ce n'est rien qu'une bosse Molly. Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et merci pour le petit-déjeuner, il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de mal. »

« Ça me fait plaisir ! » Fit-elle avec un sourire, avant de quitter la pièce.

« Alors ? Ça ne fait pas du bien qu'on s'occupe de toi comme ça ? » S'exclama Ginny en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Elle s'installa sur le lit d'Hermione et picora des abricots qui étaient posés sur le plateau.

« Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de manger tes tartines avant que Ron ne débarque et te les prenne. » Continua-t-elle en ricanant.

« Comme si j'allais le laisser faire. »

« Laisser faire qui ? »

« Ron. De manger les tartines d'Hermione. »

« Pas de risques, il est sous la douche. Ça va bien Hermione ? »

« Oui Harry ça va très bien. Je ne sais pas ce que vous a raconté Ginny mais je vais très bien. »

Son petit-déjeuner terminé, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle en sortit un jean et un tee-shirt blanc qu'elle déposa sur une chaise, puis elle partit à la recherche de sa trousse de toilette.

« Pourquoi tu t'habilles ? Tu sais que c'est fun de rester en pyjama toute la journée. Maman ne te dira rien. »

« Je ne vais pas aller à l'hôpital en pyjama ! »

« Quoi ? Tu as l'intention d'aller travailler. N'as-tu pas… »

« STOP, Ginny. Je n'y vais pas pour travailler. Je vais juste voir Malefoy. »

« QUOI ? » Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Ginny qui s'était exclamé mais Harry. « Tu ne peux pas passer une journée sans aller le voir ? Mais enfin Hermione, je vais finir par croire que Ron à raison et qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux. Je veux bien que tu te sentes coupable – même si tu n'a aucune raison de te sentir coupable – mais te déplacer exprès pour lui…»

« Il ne se passe strictement rien entre Malefoy et moi et tu le sais très bien. Mais il faut que j'aille le voir. Je suis sa seule visiteuse. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, j'en ai besoin. »

« Sa seule visiteuse ? Et sa mère ? »

« Elle ne vient jamais à l'hôpital. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle fait une dépression, à cause de l'incarcération de son mari. Et le fait que son fils soit dans le coma n'a pas du arranger les choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, il parait qu'elle se terre dans son Manoir et je peux te garantir qu'elle n'a jamais mis une chaussure à Sainte-Mangouste. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller me doucher. »

Elle quitta la pièce d'un air digne, la tête haute sans se soucier de ses amis qui la regardaient d'un air éberlué.

« C'est officiel : Hermione est cinglée ! »

.

Cette dernière se retrouva rapidement devant la porte de la chambre 507. Elle ne tarda pas avant d'y entrer, n'ayant pas spécialement envie que sa chef tombe sur elle et lui fasse des remontrances pour être venue à l'hôpital. Elle s'avança et passa sa main le long des couvertures, les lissant doucement. Puis elle les réajusta au niveau du torse de Malefoy, le bordant.

« Salut Malefoy. Toujours en train de dormir, feignant. »

Elle rigola toute seule en imaginant la tête que ferais Malefoy si il l'entendait. Elle pouvait presque entendre le chapelet d'injures qui s'échapperait forcément de sa bouche. Quoi qu'il ne pourrait pas parler puisque sa bouche était recouverte, comme le reste de son visage et d'une partie de son corps, d'un bandage. Les bandages. Hermione n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se cachait dessous. Elle avait feuilleté des livres de médicomagie avancée et les images des grands brûlés de feudeymon n'étaient vraiment pas belles à voir…

Hermione tourna un peu dans la pièce avant de se dire qu'ouvrir la fenêtre ne ferait pas de mal à Malefoy. Il faisait beau dehors et si jamais il pouvait ressentir quelque chose dans son coma, quoi de mieux que de l'air frais et du soleil. Dans sa lancée, elle décréta que la pièce manquait de gaieté et en deux coups de baguette, elle avait fait apparaitre deux bouquets de fleurs multicolores. Elle regretta qu'elles ne dégagent pas de parfum. Il s'agissait en effet de fleurs artificielles, puisqu'Hermione avait lu dans un livre de médicomagie qu'il était déconseillé de mettre des fleurs dans un hôpital. Ces dernières étaient porteuses de nombreux germes qui pouvaient aggraver l'état du malade. Et Hermione ne voulait pas que Malefoy attrape une infection à cause d'elle. (1)

« Et voilà. » Fit-elle, satisfaite. « Tu trouves peut-être ça trop féminin mais de toute façon, tu ne peux pas donner ton avis, pour ce que j'en ai à faire de toute façon. C'est beaucoup plus joli comme ça. »

« Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas Malefoy ? T'en a pas marre de rester ici… »

Elle avait beau le regarder encore et encore, il ne bougeait pas. Parfois, elle se demandait si il se réveillerait un jour mais elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Même si il s'agissait de Malefoy, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux quand elle pensait à l'éventualité qu'il meure. Si jamais il mourrait, elle s'en voudrait tellement.

« Malefoy, je sais qu'on est pas amis, qu'on ne s'entend pas bien, tu me détestes mais tu ne voudrais pas te réveiller ? S'il te plait Malefoy…réveille-toi. »

Hermione tergiversait dans la chambre de Malefoy. Elle n'avait bizarrement pas envie de le laisser seul. Elle ressentait le besoin de rester là. De veiller sur lui, comme si il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.

Elle réalisa finalement qu'à défaut de lire un livre dans le canapé des Weasley, elle pouvait très bien le faire ici. Seul problème : elle n'avait pas pensé à emporter de roman. Mais Hermione se rappela qu'il y avait une bibliothèque à l'hôpital. Alexis y choisissait souvent des livres qu'Hermione lui lisait en imitant les voix des animaux ou des chevaliers et après être montée au dernier étage, elle s'installait dans un fauteuil, à côté du lit de Malefoy.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle en était au chapitre sept, page cent douze lorsqu'un léger bruit attira son attention. Un bruit qui ressemblait fortement à un froissement de draps. Alertée, elle releva vivement la tête, si bien qu'une douleur vive l'élança dans le cou. Elle se releva en se massant la nuque et se dirigea droit vers Malefoy. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Pourtant elle n'avait pas rêvé ce bruit. Elle était certaine de l'avoir entendu.

Elle se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et continua sa lecture mais son oreille était tendue, attendant le moindre bruit.

Et le froissement de drap recommença. Plusieurs fois. Hermione arrêta définitivement de lire et se plaça aux côtés de Malefoy. Elle envisagea même de lui prendre la main mais ça lui aurait semblé trop bizarre. Et de toute façon, il ne bougeait pas. Elle lui parla. Lui demanda si il pouvait bouger paupières puisque c'était la seule partie de son corps qui pouvait être vue mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre.

.

« Hermione ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, je vous avais pourtant dit de rester chez vous. »

« Je suis ici en tant que visiteuse. » Répliqua-t-elle en écartant les bras, afin de montrer qu'elle était en tenue de ville et qu'elle ne portait pas la blouse réglementaire.

« J'avais oublié que Mr Malefoy et vous…enfin, vous voyez. »

« Oui, d'ailleurs est-ce que vous pouvez l'examiner. Je suis là depuis un moment et je l'ai entendu remuer…je crois. Est-ce qu'il est conscient ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton anxieux.

« Je vais regarder. »

Hermione observa la médicomage soulever les paupières de Malefoy et braquer une petite lampe torche dans ses yeux. Elle lui lança plusieurs petits sortilèges et se tourna enfin vers Hermione avec une mine contrite.

« Je suis désolée mais son état n'a pas changé. Il est toujours dans le coma. »

« Oh… »

Elle ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil, déçue. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se réveillait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde allait mal ? Isabel, Alexis, Malefoy, Dina, les patients atteints du M12 et tous les autres. La guerre ne pouvait-elle pas les laisser en paix une bonne fois pour toutes ?

.

.

« Tu étais où Hermione ? Harry et Ginny n'ont pas voulu me le dire »

Ron lui sauta à la gorge à peine eut-elle transplané dans le jardin du Terrier. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pénétra dans la maison, Ron sur les talons.

« Parce que ce n'est pas important. Je suis allée me balader sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ça faisait des lustres que je n'y était pas allée, avec l'hôpital et tout ca. J'ai un peu flâné dans les boutique et j'ai mangé une glace chez fortarôme. Voilà. Tu es content ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit. Je serais venu avec toi moi. »

« J'avais envie d'être un peu seule. Et je crois que seule la glace t'aurais intéressée. Les libraires et les boutiques de vêtements, ce n'est pas ton truc, je me trompe ? »

Ron grommela quelque chose inintelligible et finit par s'en aller tandis que Molly s'accaparait Hermione pour aller inspecter l'arrière de sa tête. Après s'être laissée étaler sa crème et avoir juré à Molly que non, elle n'avait ni vertiges ni hallucinations, elle fut autorisée à aider Ginny à mettre la table. Elle rejoignit la rouquine près du buffet et commença à sortir les verres, tandis que son amie s'occupait des assiettes.

« Merci…de m'avoir couvert. Je n'aurais pas supporté que Ron me fasse encore des reproches. »

« C'est ce qu'on a également pensé avec Harry. Mais ne lui en veux pas trop, il est jaloux, voilà tout. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi. Il aimerai être dans un lit d'hôpital, momifié par les bandages ? »

« Hermione ! C'est Malefoy ! »

« Et alors ? C'est un être humain comme un autre. Il n'a peut-être pas été très gentil avec nous tous pendant notre scolarité. Il doit encore me détester et je suis bien loin de l'apprécier mais je ne peux nier le fait qu'il m'a sauvé la vie – et celle de Ron au passage – et il n'a absolument pas mérité ce qu'il lui arrive. Et c'est notre faute à tous si il est brûlé. Ma faute encore plus que celle d'Harry et Ron.»

« Je ne me rappelle pas que qui que soit de vous trois ai lancé ce sort. » Répondit Ginny d'un ton sarcastique.

« Nous l'avons laissé quasiment agonisant devant la salle sur demande ! Harry et Ron ont peut-être des circonstances atténuantes parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les effets du Feudeymon mais moi je savais très bien qu'il continuait de brûler et je l'ai laissé là. Il aurait pu mourir ! »

« Hermione…on ne va pas recommencer cette discussion que nous avons eu des milliers de fois. Je comprends que tu puisses avoir envie d'aller voir Malefoy pour savoir comment il va, même si il a été notre ennemi, mais cesse de te sentir coupable et de vouloir endosser toute la responsabilité de ce qu'il lui arrive. Si il n'avait pas été là ce jour là, il ne lui serait rien arrivé. Fin de la conversation. » Termina-t-elle en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche.

Les assiettes dans les bras, elle s'éloigna le plus vite possible et Hermione ne pu que soupirer.

Le repas délicieux se déroula comme d'habitude dans le bruit et la bonne humeur, mais Hermione restait pensive, parlant peu. Ne se souciait-t-elle pas trop de Malefoy ? Elle devait reconnaitre que son état lui importait beaucoup et la sensation qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait cru l'entendre bouger était dérangeante maintenant qu'elle y repensait. Elle voulait qu'il se réveille oui, mais elle n'aurait pas du ressentir autant d'espoir, comme si il s'agissait d'une personne à qui elle tenait. Parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à Malefoy. Ce n'était qu'un ancien camarade de classe avec qui elle entretenait des rapports plus qu'houleux et jamais, non jamais elle ne pourrait _tenir à lui_. C'était insensé et contre-nature. Elle voulait juste qu'il aille mieux parce qu'elle s'en voulait. C'était la stricte vérité et il n'y avait pas d'autres versions possibles, ni même envisageables.

« Hermione, ici la terre. »

« Excuse moi Harry, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

« J'avais remarqué. Je te demandais de me passer ton assiette pour que je te serve une part de tarte. Quoi que je crois que Ron ne serait pas contre le fait de la récupérer. »

Des rires s'élevèrent alors que Ron assénait une claque à l'arrière de la tête d'Harry. Il obtint quand même deux parts supplémentaires. Molly cuisinait toujours trop…

.

La soirée était assez chaude, et une fois le repas terminé tout le monde s'attarda dans le jardin, excepté Molly qui avait sa vaisselle à faire et sa cuisine à ranger. Hermione goutait à cette soirée avec plaisir, cela lui avait manqué puisqu'elle était généralement trop fatiguée de son travail à l'hôpital pour s'attarder avec les autres. Mais aujourd'hui, assise sur la balancelle, elle écoutait avec plaisir le bruit des grillons, bavardait gaiement avec Ginny tout en observant du coin de l'œil la partie de bataille explosive entre Ron, Harry et George. Ce fut le survivant qui la remporta et Hermione frissonna, alors qu'une petite brise se levait.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une veste se poser sur ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête et vit Ron qui la regardait, les oreilles d'un rouge écarlate.

« Hum…euh…Hermione. Tu ne voudrais pas, hum, faire un tour dans le jardin. »

Il avait mâché la fin de sa phrase et la rougeur s'était à présent propagée à son visage. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et se leva. Elle devinait pourquoi Ron avait proposé cette promenade et elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir se montrer délicate dans les minutes à venir. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait fait une erreur. C'était elle qui lui avait donné de faux espoirs. C'était elle qui lui avait sauté dessus et qui l'avait embrassé ce soir là, dans la salle sur demande alors qu'elle savait très bien que ca faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Amoureusement parlant. Elle avait définitivement cessé d'être amoureuse de lui le jour où il avait quitté la tente, la laissant seule avec Harry. Elle lui avait couru après, elle avait crié son nom, elle avait hurlé, l'avait supplié de revenir. Mais il avait transplané et son cœur s'était brisé avec le petit « pop » qui avait signé son départ. Elle lui en avait énormément voulu, elle s'était remise en question : ne l'aimait-il pas assez pour avoir envie de rester ?

Finalement, elle s'était surprise elle-même lorsqu'il était revenu. Elle avait été en colère mais son cœur n'avait pas fait cette embardée si particulière. Elle ne se sentait plus rougir quand il la regardait à la dérobée. Elle ne laissait plus sa main pendre du lit superposé la nuit, afin qu'il la saisisse et qu'ils s'endorment les doigts entrelacés. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui tout simplement.

Pourtant c'était elle qui avait craqué dans la salle sur demande. C'était elle qui était allée vers lui. C'était elle qui l'avait embrassé et non l'inverse, faisant renaitre l'espoir chez le roux. Mais comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il s'agisse de leur dernière nuit, à elle, à lui, ou à tout les deux, qu'elle avait eu peur de le perdre, qu'il l'avait émue en voulant protéger les elfes. Il avait touché sa corde sensible et elle avait voulu le remercier, lui offrir un seul et unique cadeau avant que la mort vienne les faucher. Elle l'avait embrassé, et elle avait aimé ce baiser mais ce n'était pas un baiser amoureux, du moins pas chez elle. Mais elle avait laissé Ron l'approfondir et le continuer encore et encore parce que la bataille était sur le point d'éclater.

Et maintenant elle regrettait. Parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était mort durant cette bataille et que Ron croyait à présent qu'elle avait fini par lui pardonner et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir former un couple. Son travail à l'hôpital avait bien arrangé Hermione. Elle avait réussi à éviter cette conversation mais elle voyait bien les regards que Ron lui lançait. Elle sentait bien que les reproches qu'il lui faisait concernant ses visites à Malefoy n'étaient pas uniquement dues à la haine qu'il ressentait envers le blond mais également à la jalousie qu'il éprouvait à la savoir près du comateux et non près de lui. Hermione s'en voulait à présent. Il était évident qu'elle allait faire du mal à Ron et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent, qu'il se barricade derrière l'agressivité et qu'il lui dise des mots durs. Parce que Ron était son meilleur ami. Son frère.

« Hermione… » Commença-t-il en lui prenant la main.

« Ron… » Un courant désagréable l'avait traversée et elle retira sa main lentement, baissant les yeux pour ne pas voir l'air blessé de Ron.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de retirer sa main. Et la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait fait l'horrifiait et lui faisait peur. Elle devrait se pencher plus tard sur la question, à savoir pourquoi la main bandée de Malefoy, reposant sur le lit d'hôpital, était apparue dans son esprit. Cette main qu'elle avait tellement de fois eu envie de saisir, pour lui insuffler un peu de force et de courage.

Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à Malefoy ? Ron. Elle devait penser à Ron.

« Ron…je… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »

« Parce que…je ne veux pas te faire de peine, te blesser, que tu me tournes le dos. »

« Tu as l'air de bien savoir ce que je suis sur le point de te dire. » Répondit Ron d'un ton ou perçait déjà l'amertume.

« Ron, c'est ma faute Ron. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser alors que je savais que pour moi ce baiser ne signifiait rien. »

« Ce baiser ne signifiait rien ? » Ron était livide et sa voix tremblait de rage.

« Je suis désolée Ron. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je pensais qu'on allait mourir. Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tard pour être désolé ! Tu croyais qu'on allait mourir hein ? Et c'est une excuse pour me faire croire que tu m'as enfin pardonné et que tu nous donnes une chance ? »

« Pardon Ron. Je ne voulais pas…je ne m'étais pas rendu compte…s'il te plait Ron. » Implora-t-elle, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« C'est un peu facile de me demander pardon alors que tu t'es ouvertement fichue de moi. J'aurais compris si c'était moi qui avait essayé de t'embrasser et que tu m'avais repoussé. Mais là c'est toi qui m'as embrassé Hermione. C'est toi qui a franchi la barrière que tu avait instaurée entre nous deux. Je n'ai fait et c'est toi qui est venue vers moi. Tu m'a sautée dessus et tu viens me dire que tu ne voulais pas ?Tu es vraiment une belle garce. »

« Ron…s'il te plait. »

Mais il lui jeta un dernier regard rempli de peine et de colère, puis il tourna les talons, retournant vers la maison alors qu'Hermione restait au fond du jardin, en larmes. Elle avait perdu son meilleur ami et elle en était la seule fautive.

Elle regagna la maison dix minutes après Ron. Harry et Ginny étaient dans le salon et la regardèrent avec un air compatissant.

« Ça lui passera… » Déclara Harry.

« Je ne crois pas. Il me déteste et je l'ai bien mérité. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Hermione. »

Mais elle haussa les épaules et s'empressa de monter les escaliers. Elle se sentait exténuée tout d'un coup et elle avait envie de se coucher, de rabattre la couette sur sa tête et de se couper du monde.

.

.

Elle n'était pas en grande forme en se levant le lendemain matin et la culpabilité la rongeait toujours. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir tardé à avoir cette conversation. Peut-être que si elle avait plus vite mit les choses au clair avec Ron…

Elle s'empressa d'aller avaler son petit déjeuner et de se préparer : être à l'hôpital allait lui changer les idées. Elle penserait à autre chose, le sourire d'Alexis ou de Dina lui ferait peut-être oublier Ron.

Elle termina de préparer ses affaires et transplana sans plus attendre.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de sa chef, afin de prendre, comme à son habitude, ses instructions.

C'est lorsqu'elle aperçut ladite chef arriver vers elle en courant, qu'Hermione compris qu'elle n'allait définitivement pas penser à Ron de toute la journée.

« Miss Granger. Je vous attendais. Monsieur Malefoy s'est réveillé tôt ce matin. »

* * *

(1) Merci à Wizzette pour les infos concernant les fleurs et l'hôpital.

Et voilàà, vous aimez la fin dites-moi ? Ou alors vous m'en voulez de couper ici héhé, mais c'est fait exprès voyons. Je sais que c'est frustrant mais quand c'est moi l'auteuz je ne vais pas me priver de ce plaisir. Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé du passage avec Ron ? J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop méchante avec lui parce que si j'exècre le couple Ron/Hermione, je n'ai rien contre Ron ^^ Bref, et j'avais envie de respecter ce qui s'est passé dans le T7. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais), chaque review permettra d'envoyer une carte de bon rétablissement à Dragounet Chéri (qui va me tuer si il voit comment je le surnomme xD) So...reviewez ^^

Bisous bisous


	4. Chapitre III

Bonjour mes chères lectrices (lecteurs ?) J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi je suis fatiguée mais je me suis motivée pour relire et corriger ce chapitre, afin de vous le poster en temps et en heure. Voici donc le chapitre III, Drago réveillé, que va-t-il se passer ?

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Clare **: Merci. Eh oui, quand c'est moi l'auteuz je fais des choses que je déteste quand je suis lectrice : les fins sadiques héhé

**Fantasia29** : Tu va vois si Drago change de comportement ou pas un peu plus bas. Par contre, il ne risque pas de rester le serpentard au combien sexy : il ne faut pas oublier qiu'il a été gravement brûler. Et cette fic ne s'intitule pas "Sous l'apparence" pour rien ^^

**Vera Bennett** : Voilà la suite. J'essaye vraiment de me doser pour Ron parce que je ne veux pas passer pour une anti-ron, ce que je ne suis pas ^^

* * *

**Chapitre III : Scènes de Vie  
**

**.**

_« Miss Granger. Je vous attendais. Monsieur Malefoy s'est réveillé tôt ce matin. »_

.

Hermione cligna bêtement des yeux, plusieurs fois. La phrase avait du mal à pénétrer son cerveau. C'était trop…inattendu.

« J'aurais du prêter plus d'attention à ce que vous m'avez dit hier. A propos de ce bruit. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Suivez-moi. »

« Où…où ça ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Dans la chambre de Monsieur Malefoy voyons. »

« Mais je…il n'y a pas…les petits-déjeuners. Je ne crois pas que je devrais y aller maintenant. »

Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au déroulement des choses, une fois que Malefoy serait réveillé. Elle ne s'était pas préparée psychologiquement. Elle voulait qu'il se réveille, bien sur. Elle comptait aller le voir une fois qu'il serait réveillé mais pas aussi tôt. Elle n'était pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée. Malefoy ne l'aimait pas et il n'avait certainement pas envie de la voir alors qu'il venait de sortir du coma, et qu'il était en plus recouvert de bandages.

« Si si, Granger. Vous devez venir. »

« Mais je… »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Cela fait partie de votre travail. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Il se trouve que notre patient s'est montré assez…perturbé en se réveillant. Je ne sais pas de quoi il se rappelle mais il a apparemment du mal à supporter le fait d'être totalement bandé. Il s'est montré assez agressif et peu coopératif et je crois que le fait de ne pas pouvoir parler n'a pas arrangé les choses. Puisque vous le connaissez, il sera peut-être plus enclin à se calmer. La vue d'un visage familier est rassurante lorsque l'on sort du coma. »

« Je vois… » Fit Hermione.

La perspective d'aller voir Malefoy ne l'enchantait décidément pas. Pour avoir essuyé ses foudres et sa colère de nombreuses fois, elle doutait vraiment de pouvoir aider les médicomages face à un Malefoy en colère et démuni. La voir risquait de l'énerver encore plus mais elle se garda de dire tout cela à la médicomage, de peur de s'attirer des ennuis. Au lieu de ça, elle enfila la blouse qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains et suivit sa chef dans les couloirs.

.

Un nœud se forma dans son estomac au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la chambre 507. Elle était légèrement anxieuse…bon d'accord, elle mourrait littéralement de trouille. Elle qui voulait bien faire allait surement être confrontée à un problème plus gros que les patients du M12.

La médicomage ouvrit la porte et laissa Hermione rentrer.

« Je vous laisse y aller seule. Il se sentira moins agressé. L'affluence dans sa chambre ne lui a vraiment pas plu tout à l'heure. » Souffla-t-elle en réponse au regard interrogatif d'Hermione.

' Je ne crois pas. ' Pensa la jeune femme en entrant néanmoins dans la chambre.

Elle se rapprocha du lit de Malefoy d'un pas hésitant et le vit tourner lentement la tête vers elle. Il la détailla et lorsqu'il la reconnu, ses yeux se plissèrent et une des machines reliée à lui s'emballa. Hermione remarqua pourtant avec surprise qu'il ne bougeait pas. On avait surement du lui administrer un tranquillisant. Elle tenta de s'approcher un peu plus mais Malefoy tourna la tête, buté. Ses yeux qu'elle ne pouvaient plus voir démontraient tout énervement, le désespoir et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir lui dire de dégager. Il était furieux de la voir _elle_. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ne pouvait pas bouger ni parler. Il était entièrement bandé. Autrement dit, il était _faible_. Et être faire devant Granger était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

« Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Malefoy je suis désolée, je sais que ca ne doit pas te faire plaisir de me voir… »

Malefoy retourna la tête dans le bon sens et lui jeta son regard le plus noir, comme pour approuver ses paroles.

« ...je sais ce que tu dois ressentir. Tu ne peux même pas me jeter dehors alors que tu en as envie. Bref, je vais faire vite. Même si je vais probablement revenir plus tard. Ca ne dois pas te plaire mais je travaille comme volontaire ici et généralement je m'occupe de tous les patients. Alors tu me reverras surement mais… Oui, d'accord, je parle trop c'est ça ? » Dit-elle en interprétant le regard qu'elle jugea agacé, de Malefoy. « Les médicomages m'ont fait venir parce que tu as apparemment mal réagi en te réveillant. Ce que je comprends bien sur. Tu dois de demander ce qui se passe... Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas encore fait les tests ? N'est ce pas ? Ils ont du te poser des questions non…mais tu ne peux pas répondre ! Malefoy ! » S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il avait une nouvelle fois tournée la tête. « Tu coopéreras, plus ça ira vite. Comment... Je sais ! Comme on ne t'a pas encore enlevé tes bandages, tu vas cligner une fois des yeux pour la réponse oui, deux fois pour la réponse non et trois fois si c'est flou dans ton esprit. D'accord ? »

Malefoy se retourna lentement de nouveau et cligna des yeux une fois, visiblement de mauvaise grâce.

« D'accord. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? »

Il cligna deux fois.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelle d'avoir été dans la salle sur demande le…le soir de la bataille. »

Un clignement.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelle du sort que Crabbe à lancé ? »

Un clignement.

« Et ensuite ? »

Trois clignements.

« Je vois. Cet abruti de Crabbe à donc lancé un Feudeymon. Et tu as été gravement touché. » Dit-elle la voix tremblante. «Je...heureusement tu n'est pas resté prisonnier des flammes sinon tu ne serais pas là. Mais tu as été brulé au sixième degré et tu dois surement savoir que le Feudeymon n'est pas un feu comme les autres. La brûlure reste active très longtemps. Ton corps doit encore être à une température assez élevée. Tu as trop chaud non ? »

Il cligna des yeux une fois.

« Oui, c'est normal. Les médicomages ne pouvaient pas toucher à tes blessures tant que tu étais inconscient. Tes bandages ont été imprégnés d'un onguent mais je pense qu'ils vont pouvoir mieux te traiter maintenant. Je…je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Je vais laisser les médicomages faire ce qu'ils ont à faire. Au revoir Malefoy. »

Elle amorça un geste pour partir mais le regard de Malefoy fixé sur elle l'arrêta. Il la transperçait du regard comme si il voulait lui transmettre quelque chose ou lui dire quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas.

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose ? »

Il cligna

« Quoi ? Je ne peux pas deviner Malefoy essaye de... »

Elle le vit parcourir la salle des yeux et elle pu lire toute la frustration dans son regard. Il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il voulait.

« C'est à propos de la salle sur demande ? »

Il cligna

« Qu'est ce que tu...oh...Crabbe et Goyle c'est ça ? »

Un nouveau clignnament.

« Goyle s'en est sortit...mais Crabbe...Crabbe est mort. »

Elle le vit fermer les yeux et elle quitta la pièce sans demander son reste, son cœur battant à vive allure, se sentant vraiment mal à l'aise. De l'autre côté de la porte, sa chef et deux autres médicomages attendaient impatiemment.

« Je pense que vous pouvez vous occuper de lui. »

« Merci Miss Granger. »

Hermione fit un petit sourire et s'éloigna dans les couloirs. L'heure des petits-déjeuners était passée, quelqu'un d'autre avait du s'en charger. Renonçant à aller voir Isabel, elle se dirigea vers le service de pédiatrie.

.

« Ah Hermione, ça tombe bien que vous soyez-là. La petite Dina Baker vous à demandé. Il faut lui faire sa perfusion de pré-opération et elle veut que ce soit vous. Elle dit qu'elle ne s'endormira pas si ce n'est pas vous qui le faite et avec les enfants on ne sait jamais…leur magie est si incontrôlable, j'en ai vu des choses extraordinaires... »

« Mais, je croyais que son opération était dans deux semaines ? » Interrogea Hermione d'une voix anxieuse

« Nous avons du l'avancer… »

« Je vois. » Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Dina.

.

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione ! Tu es venue pour mon opération ? »

« Oui, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été avancée. » Fit Hermione en versant les potions de Dina dans différents gobelets.

« Si, parce que ça devenait dangereux. Et j'ai demandé au médicomage Tomas qu'il me montre avec quoi il allait couper mon os. On dirait une grosse scie, j'adore. C'est cool hein, hein, hein ? »

« Apparemment oui. Tiens, bois. »

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Et tu vas m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle d'opération hein ? Et puis comme je dormirais déjà il faut que tu rappelles au médicomage Tomas qu'il a promit de me garder le bout d'os et de me le donner. C'est cool hein ? Tu crois que si je dis à mon petit frère que c'est un os de dinosaure, il va me croire ? »

« Je ne sais pas Dina, mais ce que je sais c'est que si tu veux t'endormir dans de bonnes conditions, il va falloir que tu te calmes. »

« Mais j'ai trop hâte, c'est trop cool de se faire couper la jambe. » Ricana la petite.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et retira discrètement un petit flacon de la poche de sa blouse. Tournant le dos à Dina, elle versa deux gouttes de filtre de paix dans une de ses potions. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Dina fermait les paupières et sombrait dans le sommeil, sa main tenant celle d'Hermione.

.

Puis on l'envoya au dispensaire. Il y avait eu un accident à l'université de potions et l'infirmière ne pouvait pas s'occuper seule de tous les étudiants blessés. Hermione passa donc une bonne heure à compresser, suturer et écouter les plaintes des étudiantes : « si je me suis inscrite au cours d'été, ce n'est pas pour me retrouver défigurée. Je dois aller voir mon petit-copain demain moi. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à ne laisser aucune trace. ». Puis elle passa un peu de temps avec Alexis, se rendit au service administratif pour remplir une déclaration sur les patients atteint du M12, changea les draps de trois chambres dont les occupants avaient quitté l'hôpital et changea les perfusions de dix sept heures.

Puis, comme la soirée était plutôt calme, elle décida de partir. Elle se rendit alors compte que quelque chose la gênait mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. C'est en rangeant sa blouse dans son casier qu'elle réalisa : elle n'était pas allée voir Malefoy. Elle allait toujours le voir avant de partir mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était réveillé, devait-elle toujours le faire ? Non, bien sur que non. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'aller le voir, sans compter qu'il n'en serait probablement pas ravi du tout. Mais cette habitude était devenue une sorte de petit rituel et ne pas y aller la dérangeait. Après avoir refermé son casier, elle se dirigea malgré elle vers la chambre de Malefoy.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, il dormait. Il ne saurait donc pas qu'elle était venue et elle n'allait pas devoir s'expliquer et affronter ses regards mauvais.

« Je suis contente que tu te sois réveillé Malefoy. Peu importe ce que tu en penserais si tu pouvais m'entendre, je le suis vraiment. »

Et elle quitta la pièce, sans se douter un seul instant que si Malefoy avait les paupières closes, il ne dormait pas pour autant.

.

.

« Il s'est réveillé alors ? Il ressemble à quoi ? »

« Comme avant. Il a toujours ses bandages. »

« Il a du être ravi de te voir… »Ricana Ginny.

« Oui. Quand il m'a vu, j'ai cru qu'il voulait me tuer rien qu'avec le regard… »

« Je pourrais venir à l'hôpital avec toi demain ? Un Malefoy privé de parole, ça doit être jouissif. » S'exclama Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête en riant de bon cœur. Mais son rire s'évanouit rapidement lorsqu'elle croisa la regard de Ron. Il était en retrait, toujours fâché contre Hermione. Cette dernière le comprenait mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Et elle pressentait que le réveil de Malefoy n'allait pas arranger les choses. Comme quoi celui-là trouvait toujours un moyen de l'embêter.

« Ne fais pas attention à Ronald, ça va lui passer. »

« J'espère. »

« Tu crois que ce serais' too much' si je me plante devant son lit d'hôpital et que je l'imite en train de perdre au quidditch ? »

« Harry ! »

« Quoi…si on ne peut plus plaisanter… »

.

'

« Salut Malefoy. » Fit Hermione en rentrant dans la chambre de ce dernier.

En interceptant son regard, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait devenir une experte en interprétation de regard Malefoyen.

« Eh oui, " encore elle " il me semble t'avoir expliqué hier que je suis volontaire ici. Or, une de mes tâches et d'apporter le petit déjeuner aux patients. Bien sur, toi tu n'as pas de plateau puisque tu as tes bandages sur la bouche mais il faut quand même bien que tu te nourrisses. » Dit-elle en s'approchant des perfusions.

Elle croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Malefoy et cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher d'approuver intérieurement Harry. C'était tellement plaisant d'avoir du pouvoir sur Malefoy, son regard terrifié était collector.

« Et pour répondre à ta question muette, oui, je sais ce que je fais. Les volontaires ont tous suivi une formation et figure toi que la pose et le changement de perfusions faisait partie de cette formation…bon appétit Malefoy. »

.

.

« Tu lui as dit bon appétit ? Je t'adore Hermione. Je vis l'humiliation de Malefoy par procuration. »

« Harry arrête. Je ne voulais pas l'humilier…c'était humiliant ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Ginny.

« Euh…ce n'était pas très délicat. »

« Mince. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien Hermione. Ce n'est que Malefoy. »

« Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas _que_ Malefoy pour elle. »

Ron avait craché cette phrase d'un ton méprisant et Hermione se sentit blessée.

« Ron… »

« Ne m'adresse pas la parole. »

« Ron s'il te plait. Je sais que j'ai été nulle, que je t'ai fait du mal mais pardonne moi…je t'en prie pardonne-moi. J'ai besoin de ton amitié Ron. »

« Tu as détruit notre amitié. » Trancha le roux avant de prendre la fuite dans les escaliers, laissant une Hermione désemparée.

.

.

Deux nouvelles semaines s'étaient écoulées. Ron ne parlait toujours pas à Hermione. Dina était en voie de guérison et continuait toujours de raconter son opération en long en large et en travers à Hermione. L'emploi du temps de cette dernière s'était quelque peu allégé puisque plusieurs patients avaient finis par être soignés. Néanmoins, de nombreux malades, touchés par des sortilèges de magie noire inconnus restaient à Sainte-Mangouste. L'établissement avait accueillis six nouveaux patients M12 et l'un d'eux avait bien failli mettre le feu à tout un étage. Hermione continuait de changer la perfusion de Malefoy tout les matins, et elle continuait de venir le voir tous les soirs, sans se douter qu'il faisait à chaque fois semblant de dormir. Parfois elle le regardait juste, parfois elle lui parlait sans imaginer un seul instant qu'il entendait parfaitement chacun de ses mots. Elle ne savait pas non plus qu'il l'avait vue changer les bouquets de fleurs, remplaçant les tulipes multicolores par des jonquilles et des narcisses.

.

« Je suis sure que je suis bonne pour les perfusions…ça fait des jours que tu ne m'as pas fusillée du regard. »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione éclata d'un léger rire. Le soleil tapait contre la fenêtre et il faisait déjà chaud pour la matinée. Hermione décida donc d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Puis elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque trois médicomages entrèrent, dont sa chef, le docteur Stevents.

« Ah, vous êtes là Granger…nous venions annoncer à Monsieur Malefoy qu'après une dernière matinée de tests, nous allons lui retirer ses bandages. »

« Oh… »Fit Hermione. « C'est…bien. »

« N'est ce pas. Mais peut-être que Monsieur Malefoy voudrait… » Commença la médicomage qui n'avait toujours pas vraiment compris quelle était la nature des liens entre Hermione et Malefoy.

« Non, ça ira. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Je dois aller en pédiatrie et je ne pense pas que Monsieur Malefoy apprécierait. »

« Comme vous voulez. »

Hermione fit un petit sourire et s'éloigna, perturbée sans savoir pourquoi.

.

« Fhermione ? »

« Oui Alexis ? »

« Poufquoi tu lis pfus ? »

« Excuse-moi mon lapin…j'étais dans la lune. »

« Tu faifais qfoi suf la lune. »

« Je pensais Alexis. On continue l'histoire ? »

« Oui. »

Hermione reprit sa lecture et essaya de se concentrer dessus. On était au milieu de l'après-midi. Les bandages de Malefoy devaient être retirés à présent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Parce qu'elle s'en voulait. Si elle ne l'avait pas laissé pour aller se battre... Elle aurait du s'occuper de lui d'abord. Ça n'aurait rien changé…

« Fhermione ? »

« Oui mon bonhomme ? »

« Est-ce que tu fa toufours trafailler à l'hôpital. »

« Je ne pense pas. Je vais devoir retourner à l'école après, tu sais. »

« Oui mais…est-ce tu fiendras toufours me voir ? Il y perfonne qui vient me voir. »

« Bien sur mon lapin que je viendrais toujours. »

« On jouera toufours ? Et tu me liras des histoires ? »

« Oui Alexis. Je te le promets. » Répondit Hermione qui sentait l'inquiétude du petit garçon.

« C'est toi ma pféférée fhermione. »

Émue, Hermione lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Elle savait bien ce que lui avaient dit les médicomages mais Hermione n'avait pas toutes ces années d'expérience et elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de s'attacher à lui. Il était si mignon et tellement plein de joie de vivre. Ses sourires lui réchauffaient le cœur et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste.

« Et toi tu es mon petit lapin. » Fit-elle en l'embrassant.

Et après un dernier sourire, elle quitta la pièce.

.

« Hermione, Stacy ! Avec moi ! Nous avons un patient un peu particulier et j'ai besoin de vous. »

« Quel genre de patient ? » Demanda Stacy

« Un détenu d'Azkaban. Il s'agit d'un ancien mangemort et je ne peux donc pas le soigner seule. C'est la procédure. Il faut que nous soyons quatre. Il y a une psychomage qui va venir, nous serons donc quatre. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il été admit ici ? Vous ne vous déplacez plus. »

« Non. C'est un des changements du gouvernement actuels. Ils estiment que c'est plus sain que les détenus soient amenés ici. » Fit la médicomage en secouant la tête.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Il ne supporte pas très bien Azkaban apparemment. Il s'est cogné la tête contre le mur pendant de longues minutes sans que personne n'intervienne… »

Elle les emmena dans une petite pièce devant laquelle la psychomage attendait. Elles entrèrent toutes les quatre dans la pièce et Hermione se figea en voyant le patient.

« Je ne veux pas d'elle ici. » Fit-il en pointant Hermione du doigt.

« Monsieur, nous sommes ici pour vous soigner, laissez-moi… »

« Je refuse de rester dans la même pièce qu'une sang de bourbe. »

« Nous ne tolérons pas de telles insultes dans notre établissement Monsieur… »

« Malefoy. » termina Hermione « Lucius Malefoy. »

« Comment osez-vous souiller mon nom avec votre… »

« Monsieur s'il vous plait, j'aimerai examiner votre tête. ».

A contre cœur, Lucius baissa la tête et laissa la médicomage le soigner. Quand elle eut finit, Hermione et Stacy s'éloignèrent quelque peu, le temps de laisser la psychomage parler avec Lucius Malefoy. Mais à sa grande surprise, Hermione vit rapidement la médicomage lui faire signe de venir. Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant et Lucius Malefoy la regarda. Mais pour la première fois, son regard n'était pas empreint de dégoût, de haine ou de mépris. Il y avait de l'espoir et de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et Hermione se demandait ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce changement.

« On viens de me dire, que vous voyez souvent mon fils. Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il va…bien. Il s'est réveillé il y deux semaine et on lui a enlevé ses bandages aujourd'hui. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

« … »

« … »

« Miss Granger…pourrez-vous lui dire que je pense à lui et que je suis fier de lui. »

« Je le ferais. »

Il inclina la tête en signe de remerciement et Hermione pensa que malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur la famille Malefoy, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils s'aimaient.

Une fois l'examen de Malefoy Senior terminée, deux hommes du Ministère l'emmenèrent et Hermione sortit de la pièce. Sa journée était terminée et il ne lui restait plus qu'a aller voir une dernière fois Malefoy.

Elle s'attendait à le voir endormi, comme à son habitude mais quand elle entra dans la chambre le lit était vide. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce : personne.

« Malefoy ? » Appela-t-elle.

« Malefoy ? » Répéta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

« Dégages. » Fit la voix de Malefoy provenant de la salle de bain. Il ne laissa pas Hermione répondre et se mit à hurler « Va-t-en Granger. T'as compris ? Va-t-en. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans cette chambre. »

Hermione s'exécuta, perturbée. Sa voix avait une intonation étrange et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur cette émotion. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça. C'était comme si…comme si un malheur immense venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules.

Après avoir passé une partie de la soirée et de la nuit à réfléchir sur son timbre de voix, Hermione en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il s'était senti agressé par sa visite. Après tout, il dormait toute les autres fois et ne connaissait donc rien de son petit rituel. Au fond d'elle, elle trouvait son explication un peu tirée par les cheveux mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre raison. Ou alors il avait appris que son père était venu à l'hôpital et il en voulait à Hermione de ne pas l'avoir prévenu pour qu'il puisse le voir ? Peut-être, mais cela ne lui semblait pas plus logique.

En transportant son plateau de petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, Hermione se demanda si elle oserait le questionner. Il risquait de l'envoyer paître avec dureté mais après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Malefoy lui tournait le dos et la première chose qu'elle vit ce fut ses cheveux. Ses cheveux blonds qui semblaient ternes et surtout, qui avaient été coupés à ras sur son crâne.

« Malefoy je t'apportes… »

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ? » Se mit-il a hurler en se baissant soudainement, de manière à ce qu'elle ne le voit plus.

« Ton petit… »

« DEGAGES ! DEGAGES ! MAIS DEGAGES PUTAIN. TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ? JE NE VEUX PERSONNE DANS CETTE CHAMBRE. PARS MAIS PARS. PERSONNE NE DOIS ENTRER DANS CETTE CHAMBRE, SURTOUT PAS TOI. »

Hermione était figée sur place. Elle entendait les paroles de Malefoy mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger d'un seul centimètres. Encore cette voix. Cette voix qui hurlait et qui était dans le même temps comme brisée. Et Hermione comprit. On lui avait retiré ses bandages la veille…et Drago Malefoy avait apparemment eu du mal à le supporter. Hermione ne voyait que ses cheveux coupés mais elle se doutait que les dégâts du feudeymon avaient du être plus importants sur le reste de son corps. Elle avait vu des choses dans des livres…des images monstrueuses. Et elle n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblait le visage et le corps de Malefoy. Un visage et un corps qui avaient tardé à recevoir les premiers soins…à cause d'elle.

« Je m'en vais… »

Elle ne savait même pas s'il l'avait entendu. Il continuait de hurler comme un possédé et elle se hâta de sortir de la pièce. Elle continua de distribuer les petits déjeuners dans un état second et se précipita dans le bureau de sa chef dès qu'elle eut terminé.

« Dr Stevents. J'ai…eu un problème avec un patient ce matin. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Monsieur Malefoy a refusé que je lui serve son plateau repas. Il…il a eu une réaction assez violente lorsque je suis rentrée dans la pièce et… »

« Il voulais à tout prix que vous sortiez. Je vois. Ce que je vais vous dire ne dois pas sortir de l'enceinte de l'hôpital Miss Granger, mais Mr Malefoy n'a pas très bien réagi hier, lorsque nous lui avons retiré ses bandages. Le feudeymon fait des dégâts considérable, surtout lorsque la peau n'est pas tout de suite traitée et notre patient l'a très mal pris. »

« Oh… » Fit Hermione alors que la culpabilité lui enserrait les entrailles.

« Pour être honnête, je pensais que ça passerai mieux avec vous, étant donné que vous le connaissez. »

« Je dois dire que j'ai été assez déconcertée. Je n'ai même pas pensé à essayer de le calmer…mais pour être franche, je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi. »

« Merci d'être venue me prévenir en tout cas. Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire avec Mr Malefoy mais je referais peut-être appel à vous. Je vais attendre de voir comment évoluent les choses. En attendant, vous lui déposerez son plateau de petit déjeuner devant la porte. Je lui ferais transmettre l'information. »

« Bien Dr Stevents. » Fit Hermione avant de quitter le bureau.

.

.

« Bonjour Isabel, vous…tu es prête pour une petite balade ? »

« J'ai bien cru que tu allais me vouvoyer encore une fois. Mais allons-y, j'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir respirer de l'air frais. »

Hermione installa Isabel en un coup de baguette dans un fauteuil et l'emmena dans le parc de Sainte Mangouste. Isabel était ravie d'avoir enfin obtenu l'autorisation de pouvoir sortir de sa chambre. Pouvoir enfin gouter aux rayons de soleil sur sa peau, au souffle du vent et au chant des oiseaux était une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour elle. Néanmoins, après s'être extasiée pendant plusieurs minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle monologuait plus qu'autre chose. Elle se dévissa la tête pour observer Hermione qui poussait son fauteuil et remarqua qu'elle avait une mine soucieuse.

« Ça te dérangerais que l'on s'arrête sur ce banc, au soleil ? »

« C'est votre balade Isabel, c'est vous qui décidez. » Sourit Hermione.

« TA balade. Tutoies-moi Hermione. » Dit-elle alors qu'Hermione plaçait le fauteuil d'Isabel à coté dudit banc, avant de s'asseoir dessus.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air dans tes pensées. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse. »

« Eh bien…je ne sais pas si je peux en parler mais…un des patients à des problèmes. C'est un patient que je connais et s'il a ce problème, c'est plus ou moins ma faute. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est ta faute Hermione. »

« Manque de réactivité… »

« … »

« Entre aider quelqu'un qui en a besoin et retarder ce moment parce qu'il y a une bataille importante en cour, que feriez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas Hermione, je n'ai jamais été confrontée à une telle situation mais si ce moment n'a été que « retardé », tu lui as quand même apporté de l'aide. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

« Mais cela aurait pu lui être fatal. »

« Ca ne l'a pas été. »

« Mais… »

« Hermione. Tu es une personne très courageuse et généreuse. Tu as été une des actrices principales de la guerre et du es encore là, dans cet hôpital à essayer de réparer tout le mal qui a été fait. Tu es une personne juste et bonne alors que tu n'as que dix-huit ans. Ne te culpabilise pas pour rien. Les héros ne peuvent pas être partout. »

Les héros. Tout était de sa faute. Elle n'avait rien d'un héros.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu ! Dites moi tout. Perso j'ai adoré écrire les moments avec les enfants, surtout Alexis. Je l'adore.

Par contre j'ai le sentiment d'avoir bâclé ma scène avec Lucius. Je n'en suis vraiment pas satisfaite !

Bref, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, une review rapportera un paquet de chocogrenouilles à Alexis so...reviewez ^^


	5. Chapitre IV

Hello, Hello. Me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...et accessoirement pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout chaud, juste sorti du four. lol

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire en tout cas.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**.

Clare : je suis ravie que tu aimes. Hermione à tendance à culpabiliser rapidement, on ne va pas la changer notre petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Internationale.

**Aurelle **: Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a énormément touchée. Je suis contente que tu aimes les enfants et Lucius. Dans cette fic, je vais essayer de le rendre plus "gentil". Je n'ai pas envie qu'on le voit comme quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire de son fils parce qu'il aime vraiment Drago.

Le visage de Drago...c'est un stress énorme. J'ai déjà écrit la scène mais je pense que je vais la retoucher parce qu'elle ne me satisfait pas entièrement. C'est une grosse pression ce moment là...

**Sen **: Voici la suite et merci pour la review

**Alysee **: Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Réeducation  
**

.**  
**

Il se passa trois jours durant lesquels Hermione ne vit pas Malefoy. Le matin, elle déposait son plateau devant sa chambre, puis elle toquait deux fois à la porte et s'en allait. Et le soir, elle avait renoncé à aller le voir. Elle avait parfois pensé à juste entrouvrir la porte pour voir s'il dormait ou non puis avait renoncé. Mais même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle était perturbée. Elle avait envie de le voir, de simplement jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir comment il allait…

Le quatrième jour, elle fut convoquée en milieu d'après-midi par sa chef. Lorsqu'elle se rendit dans son bureau, il était déjà occupé par plusieurs médicomages. Hermione les salua et s'installa dans l'unique chaise de libre avant de jeter un regard interrogatif aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

« Miss Granger. Mes collègues et moi-même sommes censés nous occuper de Monsieur Malefoy et je dois vous dire qu'il nous pose beaucoup de problèmes. »

« Vous devez savoir qu'il a été gravement touché par un feudeymon. » Reprit un autre médicomage « Ses blessures sont très importantes et nécessitent des soins quotidiens. Mais Monsieur Malefoy ne semble pas vouloir coopérer avec nous. Il refuse qu'on s'approche de lui, qu'on lui prodigue les soins dont il a besoin. Il ne tolère pas qu'on entre dans sa chambre et cette attitude est préjudiciable à son état de santé. Plusieurs psychomages ont tenté de le raisonner mais il ne veut rien entendre et s'est même montré agressif. Nous nous refusons bien évidemment à recourir à la force mais nous sommes à présent dans l'impasse. »

« Et euh…qu'est ce que je viens faire là dedans ? » Osa demander Hermione.

« Monsieur Malefoy est un patient de Sainte-Mangouste. Nous sommes dans l'obligation de lui apporter les soins dont il a besoin. L'hôpital pourrait avoir des ennuis avec la justice si il s'avérait que ses blessures non soignées lui posent problèmes. Il faut que quelqu'un parvienne à raisonner Monsieur Malefoy avant qu'il y ai des complications. »

« Et vous pensez que _je _pourrais le raisonner ! C'est impossible. Malefoy me déteste. »

« Vous me semblez quand même bien proche de lui. Et vous êtes impliquée dans cette histoire puisque vous étiez dans les parages lorsqu'il a été brûlé. »

« Certes, mais je n'en reste pas moins une fille qu'il déteste et… »

« C'est vous qui avez réussi à le calmer lorsqu'il s'est réveillé ! »

« Oui, mais... »

« S'il vous plait Granger. Essayez au moins. Je vous le demande. Vous vous êtes proposée comme volontaire non ? Vous êtes au service de l'hôpital ? Vous travaillez bien pour aider les patients, en particulier les malades de guerre ? »

« Oui mais... »

« Alors faites Miss Granger. Et nous envisagerons autre chose si cela ne marche pas. »

Hermione baissa les yeux devant le regard sévère de Stevents. Elle ne savait pas désobéir à un ordre et elle voulait bien faire. Alors elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre 507.

.

Elle frappa à la porte et entendit un « dégagez » retentissant. Elle entrouvrit la porte et glissa.

« Malefoy, je vais rentrer. »

« Je ne veux PAS te voir Granger. »

Elle ne l'écouta pas et pénétra quand même dans la pièce. Il était debout, dos à elle et elle ne voyait rien de lui. Il était totalement habillé et ses cheveux courts étaient recouverts d'un bonnet.

« Granger, je ne savais pas que ton cerveau de supposée intello ne comprenait pas une simple phrase, prononcée dans un anglais correct. Tu as trois secondes pour partir.»

« Tu es de dos, je ne te vois pas Malefoy. »

«La ferme Granger. Et dégages » Fit-il d'une voix lasse.

« Non. Je ne partirai pas. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Te parler. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler, et encore moins à toi. »

« J'ai vu ton père il y a quelques jours, il est venu se faire soigner ici. »

Hermione se plaqua une main sur la bouche juste après avoir prononcé ces paroles. Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui parler de ça, pas comme ça. Mais apparemment, cela avait coupé le sifflet de Malefoy. Elle attendit dans le silence qu'il dise quelque chose mais il ne bronchait pas. Il ne bougea même pas.

.

« Mon père est vivant alors. »

« Evidem…oui, il est en vie, ta mère aussi. »

Elle venait de se rappeler qu'il était tombé dans le coma pendant la bataille. Il ne savait donc pas ce qu'il était advenu de sa famille. Et personne n'avait du prendre la peine de le lui expliquer.

« J'aimerai m'allonger sur mon lit. »

« Tu…tu veux que je fermes les yeux ? » Demanda-t-elle, croyant comprendre d'où il voulait en venir.

« Je veux que tu te couvres les yeux et que tu me tournes le dos. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te regardes ? »

« Fait ce que je te dis Granger. Point. »

Elle s'exécuta, faisant apparaitre un bandeau de sa baguette, qu'elle noua derrière sa tête, puis elle fit venir une chaise d'un accio et s'installa, face à la porte de la chambre. Elle entendit Malefoy se mettre dans son lit et il reprit.

« Pourquoi mes parents ne sont jamais venus me voir ? Mon père est hospitalisé lui aussi ? »

« Non. Ton père est à Azkaban. Il est enfermé pour cinq ans. »

« Mais alors… »

« Les prisonniers ont le droit d'être amènes à Sainte-mangouste si besoin. C'est une des réformes du nouveau gouvernement. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu te voir. Il n'avait pas le droit. Et…selon les rumeurs, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, même si je pense qu'elles sont fondées, ta mère ferait une dépression et resterait cloitrée dans votre manoir familial. Mais c'est tout à fait compréhensible que ses nerfs lâchent entre l'emprisonnement de son mari et toi qui était dans le coma. Mais sache qu'elle sait que tu es réveillé. Elle a été prévenue par l'hôpital. Je le sais parce que c'est la procédure.»

Malefoy resta silencieux un long moment. Il devait probablement accuser le coup. Sa pire ennemie lui annonçait que son père était en prison et que sa mère était dépressive à tel point qu'elle n'avait même pas eu la force de se rendre au chevet de son fils. Ces deux nouvelles devaient avoir du mal à passer et Hermione le comprenait parfaitement bien.

« Et mon père…pourquoi il était… »

« Il est tombé apparemment et il s'était cogné la tête. Il avait juste besoin d'un pansement et d'une potion de cicatrisation. » Mentit Hermione en ne voulant pas infliger à Malefoy la pensée d'un père qui vivait mal l'emprisonnement.

« Et il t'a laissé le soigner ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

« Non Malefoy. Je devais être là parce qu'il faut quatre personnes dans la pièce quand il s'agit d'un détenu. » Fit-elle d'un ton plus agacé.

« … »

«Il m'a laissé un message pour toi. »

« … »

« Il a dit qu'il pensait à toi et qu'il était fier de toi. »

Une nouvelle fois, le blond ne répondit pas Hermione jurait qu'elle l'avait entendu renifler. Elle s'apprêtait à orienter la conversation vers ce qui l'intéressait en premier lieu lorsqu'il la coupa.

« Tu pourra m'amener du parchemin et des plumes ? »

« Oui, mais demain. Je dois demander à l'autorisation avant. C'est la procédure. »

« Je vois. Je ne te retiens pas alors Granger. »

.

.

« Malefoy je peux rentrer ? Petit-déjeuner. »

« Attends, ne rentre pas, surtout ne rentre pas. »

« … »

« C'est bon. »

Elle s'exécuta et le vit assis sur une chaise, toujours dos à elle et son bonnet vissé sur la tête. Elle posa le plateau sur la table prévue à cet effet et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Malefoy la stoppa.

« Tu as mon parchemin et mes lettres ? »

« C'est-à-dire que…non Malefoy, je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de te les donner. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton ou perçait la colère.

« En gros, les médicomages estiment que tu mets ta santé en danger en refusant de te laisser soigner et ils ne veulent pas que tu puisses envoyer du courrier tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé ta raison et que tu n'auras pas décidé de te laisser guérir. C'est ta santé qui est en jeu. »

« MAIS JE ME FICHE DE MA SANTE. MA VIE EST RUINÉE. ILS NE PEUVENT PAS ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE ? » Se mit à hurler Malefoy « QU'ILS ME FOUTENT LA PAIX CES PUTAINS DE MEDICOMAGES. »

« Malefoy, ils ne veulent que ton bien. »

« C'est moi le patient ici. Et le patient est roi non ? Alors qu'ils me laissent TRANQUILLE ! »

« Ils ont des responsabilité envers toi. Le devoir de te guérir. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils me guérissent. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me touchent ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient ! »

« Mais… »

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je porte bonnet Miss-je-sais-tout ? Est-ce tu sais pourquoi je suis habillé comme en hiver ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je te tourne le dos HEIN ? »

« Je…je crois deviner… » Balbutia-t-elle.

« Alors tu devrais comprendre. »

« Mais…les médicomages ont retirés tes bandages, ils ont déjà vu… »

« NE DIT RIEN. »

« Malefoy…si tu veux que tes… »

« TAIS-TOI. »

« Que tes tu-sais-quoi guérissent…il faut que tu les laisse s'occuper de toi. Réfléchis-y Malefoy. Et pense à l'enjeu. Pouvoir apporter quelques nouvelles à ton père, enfermé à _Azkaban,_ n'en vaut-il pas la peine ? »

Elle le laissa méditer ce qu'elle venait de dire, et s'en alla.

.

Et apparemment, ses paroles avaient fait leur chemin dans le cerveau de Malefoy puisque sa chef vint la féliciter le lendemain, et en profita au passage pour lui glisser que si jamais elle souhaitait aller en fac de médicomagie à la rentrée, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour ses stages et qu'elle aurait un poste servi sur un plateau à sa sortie d'études. Hermione s'était confondue en balbutiement et en remerciement en tout genre mais à présent, installée à la cafétéria de Sainte Mangouste avec Alexis et Dina, elle réfléchissait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être attentive aux deux enfants puisque Dina accaparait l'attention d'Alexis en lui faisant un récit épique – et grandement exagéré – de son opération, dont elle ne se remettait décidément pas ! Alexis, du haut de ses cinq ans, buvait naïvement ses paroles et écarquillait parfois les yeux ou en ouvrant grand la bouche. Hermione le regarda d'un air tendre : il était si mignon. Elle se détacha de la contemplation du petit garçon qui ne touchait même plus à ses frites, tellement il était passionné par Dina et retourna à ses réflexions. Harry et Ron voulaient tous deux être Auror et attendaient avec impatience que les inscriptions à l'ISFA (Institut Supérieur de Formation d'Auror) soient ouvertes. Hermione voulait faire comme eux…c'était dans la continuité de ses idéaux : réparer le mal que la guerre avait fait en arrêtant les mangemorts toujours en fuite et empêcher que cela recommence un jour en neutralisant toutes personnes susceptible de vouloir nuire à la société. Oui, Hermione voulait être Auror, elle en était sure…jusqu'à ce que sa chef prononce ces quelques phrases. Elle se plaisait dans cet hôpital, elle aimait le contact humain avec les gens, elle aimait apporter des soins. Se voyait-elle avec une blouse de médicomage ? Se voyait-elle avec l'insigne de la baguette et de l'os croisé ? Oui. Définitivement oui. Elle n'était qu'une simple volontaire mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle était douée. Les patients ne se plaignaient jamais lorsqu'elle changeait les perfusions alors qu'Eric faisait apparemment des bleus. Elle ne faisait jamais d'erreur de dosage, ne se trompait pas dans les produits. Elle avait rapidement assimilé toutes les techniques qu'on leur avait enseigné et elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Apprendre à opérer par exemple : même si ça devait être moins compliqué que chez les moldus, puisqu'on se servait de sa baguette, elle rêvait de pouvoir le faire un jour. Sauver des vies, guérir des maladies…médicomage était un métier qui lui plaisait.

Que devait-elle faire alors ? Auror ou médicomage ? Médicomage ou Auror ? Elle avait encore le temps de réfléchir mais elle se promit de se pencher sérieusement sur la question très prochainement.

« Hermione ! »

« Oui Alexis ? »

« T'a entendu…Dina elle a du affronter une bande de Scroutt à Pétard qui étaient cachés dans sa jambe et qui voulaient la dévorer. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Alexis était tellement crédule ! Elle se promit de lui montrer un livre qui parlait des Scroutt à Pétard, qu'il se rende compte par lui-même que même pas un seul ne pourrait rentrer dans une jambe. Elle jeta un regard réprobateur à Dina et se tourna vers Alexis.

« Oui, j'ai entendu. Finissez vos frites maintenant, sinon, pas de tarte à la mélasse. »

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…j'aime bien quand tu nous emmène manger à la cafétéria. On pourra le refaire hein hein hein ? »

« Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien. C'est mieux que manger dans ma chambre. On peut le refaire Hermione ? »

« On verra…si vous êtes sage et que vous finissez de manger. »

Elle sourit. Si elle était Auror, elle n'aurait pas de moment comme ça. Bon, elle savait très bien que les médicomages ne mangeaient pas à la cafétéria avec les patients mais elle pourrait au moins créer une complicité avec les enfants. Son cœur balançait vraiment vers la médicomagie.

.

Une fois sa journée finie, elle passa prendre encre, plume et parchemin et se dirigea vers la chambre de Malefoy. Elle connaissait maintenant le chemin par cœur. Elle toqua à la porte et après avoir obtenu l'autorisation d'entrer, elle s'exécuta.

« Salut Malefoy. »

« Pourquoi tu me salue alors que tu m'a vu ce matin quand tu m'a apporté de quoi me nourrir. »

« Toujours aussi aimable. Tu as survécu à tes soins alors ?»

« Granger ! Je serais toi j'éviterais de m'aventurer sur ce terrain là. »

« J'ai de quoi écrire une lettre en tout cas. »

« Tu peux poser ça sur la table. Merci Granger. »

« C'est toi qui a gagné ce droit, ne me remercie pas. Elle posa parchemins, encre et plume sur la table et s'en alla.

Elle avait parcouru la moitié du couloir lorsqu'elle entendit un cri, suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé. Alarmée, elle rebroussa chemin et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Malefoy sans frapper.

« Qu'est ce que… »

« PUTAIN GRANGER ! » Hurla Malefoy en se retournant vivement « FERME LES YEUX, FERME LES YEUX. »

« Je n'ai rien vu Malefoy. Ne t'énerve pas. »

« JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX GRANGER. PUTAIN…MAIS PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! »

Sa voix se brisa et elle l'entendit clairement donner un coup de pied dans quelque chose. Puis un bruit mat lui indiqua qu'il s'était effondré sur son lit. Elle l'écouta marmonner une série de « bordel » sans rien oser dire. Elle n'avait jamais vu Malefoy perdre le contrôle de lui-même à ce point là et le fait qu'il le fasse devant elle l'étonnait. Il devait vraiment ce sentir mal.

« Malefoy ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Osa-t-elle enfin demander.

« Il se passe que j'ai MARRE. Marre de ce putain d'hôpital, marre de ces putains de médicomages, marre d'être enfermé dans ce putain de corps horrible et marre d'être un impotent qui n'arrive même pas à écrire une fichue lettre. Voilà, t'es contente Granger ! » Explosa Malefoy.

« Non…je…je…je ne savais pas que tu n'arrivais pas à bouger ta main. »

« Eh bien moi non plus je ne le savais pas. »

« Je suis désolée Malefoy. »

« JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA PITIÉ GRANGER ! »

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi…tu…tu veux que je l'écrive pour toi ? Je dis ça pour te rendre service. Je sais que ton père doit avoir envie d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et que tu dois avoir envie de lui écrire. » Dit-elle très vite.

« Oui, et j'ai envie de lui écrire moi-même. »

« Je sais mais…en attendant… »

« En attendant quoi Granger ? Ce putain de feudeymon m'a ravagé la main. C'est elle qui a le plus prit ! Mes tendons, mes muscles, mes nerfs ont été…je n'en retrouverais peut-être jamais l'usage. C'est ma main droite Granger ! Tu comprends ça ! Ma main droite ! Celle avec laquelle j'écris et celle avec laquelle j'attrape le vif d'or ! » Hurla-t-il

Hermione se tut, de plus en plus choquée que Malefoy se livre d'une telle façon. Elle savait interpréter les phrases et il venait de lui confier une de ses plus grande peur : ne plus jamais pouvoir rejouer au quiddich.

« On va trouver une solution Malefoy. Je suis sure que les médicomages… »

« Les médicomages s'en fichent ! Ce n'est pas la priorité selon eux. »

Hermione ne lui dit pas qu'il l'avait bien cherché, à refuser sans cesse les soins qu'on voulait lui prodiguer, il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'écrive cette lettre oui ou non ? »

« … »

« … »

« Si tu le répète à Potter, Weasley ou qui que se soit, tu es morte Granger ! »

.

.

« Comment ça tu ne veux plus faire Auror ? » S'exclama Harry.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ma décision était prise à cent pour cents, seulement, je crois vraiment que la médicomagie me correspondrait mieux. Je m'épanouis vraiment dans cet hôpital. »

« Mais…on a toujours été tout les trois. On a fait tout Poudlard ensemble. On devait faire l'ISFA ensemble. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Hermione ! Ce ne sera pas pareil si tu n'est pas là. Qui est-ce qui nous motiveras quand on aura pas envie d'y aller ou qu'on sera découragé. Qui est-ce qui nous réconforteras quand on aura eu une mauvaise note ? Qui est-ce qui nous aidera pour faire nos devoirs ? »

« Harry franchement… » Hermione gloussa et reprit la parole « Tu as vaincu Voldemort. Ron a fait autant de choses que moi dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Je ne pense vraiment pas que vous aurez de mauvaises notes à l'IFSA. »

« Oui mais… »

« Laisse tomber Harry. Tu ne comprends pas ? Elle ne veux plus de nous. C'est son Malefoy qui a du lui retourner le cerveau. »

« Pardon Ron ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre Harry ? » Continua Ron comme si elle n'avait pas parlé.« Son Malefoy s'est réveillé il y a quelques jours et voilà qu'elle ne veut plus continuer ses études avec moi. Elle préfère continuer à faire l'infirmière personnelle de Malefoy ! »

« ÇA SUFFIT. » Hurla Hermione.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux pour refouler les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de couler et vint se planter devant Ron, un air déterminé sur le visage. Ce dernier amorça un mouvement pour partir mais elle lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à rester en face d'elle.

« J'en ai marre de ton comportement plus que stupide Ron. Malefoy n'a rien à voir avec cette décisions et je REFUSE que tu te mettes à piétiner notre amitié juste parce que j'ai blessé tes sentiments et ton orgueil. Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien faire de plus que te le répéter encore et encore. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, je ne le sais que trop bien mais arrête de tout ramener à Malefoy qui n'a strictement rien à voir la dedans et arrête de me faire la tête ! Je suis ta meilleure amie. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. »

« Si. »

« Non.

« Si. »

« Non.

« Si. »

« Non.

« Tu ne gagneras pas. Si. »

« Non. »

« Allez Ronald. Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et reparle-moi. S'il te plait. Ça me rends triste que tu ne me parles plus. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Oui Ron. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'éprouve pas de sentiments amoureux pour toi que je ne t'aime pas. Je t'aime Ron. Allez maintenant fais moi un câlin. Exécution ! »

Ron flancha devant la mine faussement sévère de son amie. Il conserva un visage boudeur pour sauver les apparences et l'enlaça. Il ne pouvait pas rester fâché contre elle plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas possible. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la forcer à l'aimer d'amour et il se rendait bien compte qu'elle s'en voulait réellement de l'avoir fait espérer pour rien. Et puis même si il ne l'avouerait pas, même sous la torture, Hermione lui avait manqué et il la préférait souriante et riante dans ses bras, plutôt que peinée par ses réactions enfantines.

« Notre Trio Magique est reformé alors ? » Demanda Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

« Salut Malefoy. »

« Cette histoire ne me plait pas du tout Granger. »

« Je te signale que les médicomages font ça pour toi ! »

« Mais pourquoi c'est toi ? Tu n'es même pas diplômée. »

« J'ai eu deux jours de formation accélérée à la rééducation, et je pense être capable de le faire. Maintenant, si tu préfère que je m'abstienne et que je continue à écrire _tes_ lettres à chaque fois que tu auras envie d'envoyer du courrier, dit le moi tout de suite. »

« Si tu savais à quel point tu m'exaspères Granger. »

« Je sais, je sais. Viens maintenant. »

Malefoy s'avança vers elle, et si elle leva un sourcil en le voyant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire quant-à son accoutrement. Son bonnet était enfoncé jusqu'aux paupières et il avait un espèce de passe montagne qui recouvrait tout le reste de son visage. On ne voyait que ses yeux.

« Bon, ben, on commence ? »

« … »

« On pourrait s'asseoir déjà. »

« C'est vraiment trop bizarre Granger. »

« Il faut savoir ce que tu veux Malefoy. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait une crise de nerfs l'autre jour. »

« Je n'ai pas fait de crise de nerf, épouvantail. » Fit-il en s'asseyant de mauvaise grâce.

« Bien. Tu peux poser tes mains à plat sur la table maintenant. »

Hermione s'exécuta et elle remarqua que Drago avait passé un gant à sa main droite. Elle s'y était attendue, par contre elle ne s'attendait pas à voir la peau nue de sa main gauche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Cette main pâle aux longs doigts fins. Des doigts de pianistes aux ongles courts. Puis son regard glissa sur le reste de sa main : large mais pas trop, quelques poils blonds non loin de son poignet. Cette mais était presque intacte. Presque parce qu'une légère boursouflure rosée serpentait depuis le milieu de son auriculaire, jusqu'à la naissance de son poignet.

« Je te dérange Granger ? »

« Je…désolée Malefoy. Fit-elle en baissant la tête. »

« C'est ma main droite qui a tout prit » Fit-il en ouvrant et fermant sa main gauche « Malheureusement, je suis droitier. ».

« Oui…hum…bon…Malefoy il faut que je sache : est-ce que tes bru… »

« NON ! »

« Est-ce le tu as encore mal à la main en surface ? »

« Non »

« Alors je vais tâter tout doucement ta main et tu me diras quand tu as mal d'accord ? »

Malefoy hocha la tête et Hermione avança doucement ses doigts vers sa main droite. Elle les posa timidement et commença à palper. Elle s'était attendue à sentir les reliefs de la brûlure sous ses doigts mais à sa surprise, elle ne sentait que le doux tissu du gant. Malefoy avait bien prévu son coup. Elle palpa, appuya sur sa main pendant plusieurs minutes et parfois Malefoy esquissait une petite grimace de douleur.

« Ok Malefoy. Maintenant, serre lentement ta main et arrête toi quand ça te fais mal ».

Il s'éxécuta et Hermione lui demanda de recommencer, plusieurs fois et d'essayer de la serrer un peu plus à chaque fois. Malefoy semblait très concentré et fixait sa main comme si ses yeux avaient le pouvoir de la faire bouger plus rapidement. Hermione fit ensuite apparaitre une petite balle en mousse et demanda à Malefoy de s'exercer avec. Il devait la prendre dans sa main et la serrer rapidement, plusieurs fois de suite.

Leur séance dura presque une heure mais Hermione se rendit compte que Malefoy souffrait de plus en plus et elle décida d'arrêter.

« Je pense que ça va aller pour aujourd'hui. Tu vas garder la balle et ce soir tu pourras refaire quelques petits exercices. Maintenant, je vais lancer un sortilège à ta main pour accélérer le processus. Tes muscles et tes tendons vont reprendre plus de force. »

« … »

« … »

« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour lançer ton sort Granger. »

« Il…il faut que tu enlèves ton gant pour ça. »

« Quoi ? Il en est hors de question ! »

« Malefoy… »

« Granger c'est non. »

« Mas si tu veux que ça ailles plus vite. »

« Si tu le fais tu fermes les yeux. »

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir bien viser. Il faut être précis Malefoy. »

« Je vais te guider. Ferme les yeux. Allez. »

Elle s'exécuta et une fois ses paupières closes, elle entendit un froissement de tissus qui signifiait que Drago avait retiré son gant. Elle fut tentée de les ouvrir mais Malefoy lui faisait confiance alors elle se retint et se contenta de jeter son sortilège à l'aveuglette en suivant les instructions qu'il lui donnait.

.

Deux semaines passèrent et Hermione passait de plus en plus de temps avec Malefoy. Sa rééducation avançait assez bien et il était tellement impatient de pouvoir écrire tout seul qu'il s'investissait beaucoup. Au fils des jours, Hermione et lui s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochés et n'avaient à présent aucun mal à converser ensemble. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, souvent de choses futiles mais ces conversations étaient plaisantes. A part elle, Malefoy ne voyait personne et Hermione se doutait qu'il devait s'ennuyer à l'hôpital. Et elle devinait que ses blessures le pesaient. De lui, elle ne voyait toujours que ses yeux et sa main gauche et sa chef lui avait confiée qu'il supportait assez mal les séances de soins. Hermione avait envie de lui en parler mais elle n'osait pas de peur de le blesser. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet délicat pour lui, même si elle ne saisissait pas l'intégralité de la chose. Et elle ne voulait pas détruire le semblant de relation qu'elle était en train de créer avec lui. Parce que oui, elle aimait ces moments. Ils travaillaient à sa guérison mais dans la bonne humeur et elle avait l'impression qu'ils devenaient complices. Et bizarrement, cela ne la dérangeait pas. C'était Malefoy mais elle s'en fichait. Et elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait fait dans la salle sur demande. Il avait dévié les sorts mortels par deux fois et ce jour là, le sentiment que Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais avait été confirmé dans son esprit. Il avait peut-être eu un comportement détestable à un moment donné mais son fond n'était pas mauvais. A présent, il avait mûri. Et elle commençait apprécier ce nouveau Malefoy.

« Maintenant tu va juste tenir le stylo pendant quelques secondes…le tenir uniquement. »

« … »

« Très bien. Maintenant, essaye d'écrire ton prénom. »

Il parvint à écrire « Dra » puis sa main se crispa convulsivement et Hermione du l'aider à relâcher le stylo. Quand elle le regarda, il avait l'air abattu et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la sienne.

« Tu vas y arriver Malefoy…ce n'est qu'une question de jours. »

«Mouais. »

« Fais-moi confiance. »

« … »

« … »

« Granger…pourquoi tu venais me voir ? »

« Qu…Quoi ? »

« Quand je me suis réveillé, tu es venue tout les soirs me voir, tu croyais que je dormais mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et tu as même dit une fois que tu étais contente que je sois réveillé. Parfois tu me parlais de tout et de rien en pensant que j'étais endormi. Et…les médicomages sont de vraies pipelettes et elles m'ont dit que lorsque j'étais dans le coma, tu venais tous les jours, deux fois par jour me voir et que parfois tu restais longtemps. Je t'ai vue mettre des fleurs. Pourquoi Granger ? »

« Je…parce que je… »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu passais du temps apuprès de ton ennemi, celui qui t'a insultée pendant des années, celui qui t'a méprisé. »

« Tu n'étais plus mon ennemi à ce moment là Malefoy. Tu nous as sauvés. Tu as dévié les sortilèges. Crabbe à failli me tuer et je ne dois mon salut qu'a toi. Et puis…même avant cela tu n'étais plus mon ennemi. Je l'ai vu tu sais...j'ai vu ton regard lorsque je me faisais torturer par Bellatrix dans ton manoir. Tu étais écœuré, révolté par ce qu'elle faisait alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de moi. Tu aurais pu rire, prendre du plaisir à me voir souffrir comme certaines autres personnes qui étaient là mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Et tu as fini par détourner les yeux parce que tu ne supportais pas. Alors que ce n'était que moi. Et je sais que tu as reconnu Harry, mais tu n'a rien dit. Tu ne l'a pas vendu. Tu as cessé définitivement d'être mon ennemi à ce moment là. »

Elle l'entendit déglutir et baissa la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas ses yeux humides. Reparler du Manoir avait réveillé de douloureux souvenirs en elle : le rire sadique de Bellatrix, le poignard qui s'enfonçait dans sa gorge, les doloris, la souffrance, ses cordes vocales qui lui faisaient mal à force de crier, son corps meurtri, la douleur. Elle renifla et releva d'un seul coup la tête, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il semblait bouleversé.

« A…a ta place, je ne serais pas venu. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'on t'a fait subir.»

« Tu n'avais personne. Tout le monde devrait avoir quelqu'un. Et tu n'avais pas besoin de me dire que tu étais désolé. Ton regard parlait pour toi ce jour là. »

« … »

« Il y a une autre raison aussi. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je…je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas Malefoy. C'est tout. Il y a des choses que toi tu ne peux pas faire et bien moi c'est pareil. Je le dirai peut-être un jour mais ne me force pas. »

« D'accord Granger…arrêtons de parler de ça. »

« Oui…je vais y aller. »

« Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu Granger ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je m'ennuie moi. Je n'ai rien à faire ici et je ne vois jamais personne. »

« Mais j'ai des choses à faire. Quoi que…j'ai peut-être une idée. Je reviens. »

Elle s'en alla pendant quelques minutes et Malefoy la vit revenir avec un petit garçonnet qui la collait comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille…ou plutôt comme si il avait peur qu'il le mange.

« Malefoy, je te présente Alexis. Alexis, je te présente Mal…enfin Drago. Ca ne te déranges pas ? » Demanda-t-elle au blond.

Il secoua la tête et Hermione reporta son attention sur Alexis.

« Drago s'ennuyait un peu et j'ai donc pensé qu'on pourrait jouer avec lui. C'est plus marrant de jouer à la bataille explosive à trois. Dina ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait jouer avec Drago. Tu es d'accord mon lapin ? »

« Hermione, pourquoi il est tout caché ? » Demanda Alexis d'une toute petite voix qui laissait entendre que Malefoy l'impressionnait.

« Parce qu'il a une maladie et que pour le soigner, il a besoin d'être couvert. Mais il ne faut pas être impressionné mon lapin. Drago est très gentil et ça ne l'empêchera pas de jouer à la bataille explosive. »

« D'accord. » Fit le petit garçon en allant s'assoir sur le lit de Malefoy.

Ce dernier observa le gamin prendre carrément ses aises sur son lit. Hermione ne pouvait pas voir ses sourcils mais elle était sure que l'un des deux était relevé. Heureusement il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Bon on joue ? »

* * *

Et voilà. Je sais que la relation entre eux évolue assez vite mais je n'ai pas l'ambition de faire une fic de trente chapitres. Et puis quand on est tout seul dans un hôpital à ne voir personne, ni famille, ni ami, une tête connue (même une tête d'épouvantail pour citer Drago) est la bienvenue.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Un paquet de Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue vous sera offert à chaque review.


	6. Chapitre V

Bonjour, bonjour. Chapitre du vendredi et aujourd'hui il est très important pour moi. J'ai peur d'ailleurs, j'ai même eu envie de reculer le postage mais comme il est écrit, cela ne servait à rien de repousser pour calmer mes angoisses xD. Bref, comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà deviné, c'est dans ce chapitre que l'on va découvrir le nouveau visage de Drago. Je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce passage et je m'en veux trop de ne pas avoir réussi à faire ce que je voulais faire mais bon. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira...et puis il n'y a pas que ça dans le chapitre ^^

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à Dame Rowling

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**Vera Bennett** : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre :)

* * *

**Chapitre V : Quand le masque tombe   
**

**.  
**

« Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais avec des magasines de Quidditch ? Je croyais que tu détestais ça. »

« C'est pour Malefoy. »

« Quoi ? » Interrogea Ginny, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Pour Malefoy. Il y en a à l'hôpital mais tu sais, ce sont de vieux numéros du coup il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui en acheter. »

« Ah…je ne savais pas que tu t'étais autant rapprochée de lui. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots. Je ne me suis pas " tant rapprochée " de lui. Cela dit, il peut-être assez sympa en fait. Je ne dis pas que c'est un ami ou quoi que ce soit mais il a changé. »

« Mouais… »

« Ginny. Je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas te parler de ce qui se passe à l'hôpital mais je ne veux pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Ron et moi sommes de nouveau amis et je ne veux pas qu'il se mette en rogne contre moi parce que j'apporte des magasines à Malefoy. »

« D'accord Hermione. Mais promet-moi de faire attention à toi. Je n'ai absolument pas confiance en Malefoy. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Gin'. Dis-moi plutôt que qui te tracasse. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai bien vu ta tête. Allez, parle. »

« Tu sais que l'anniversaire d'Harry est dans moins de trois semaines. »

« Oui. Et ? »

« Eh ben…je voudrais lui faire un cadeau assez particulier. »

« Oui. Et ? » Répéta Hermione.

« Particulier Hermione. »

« … »

« Du genre qui peut plaire à un garçon _si tu vois ce que je veux dire_. »

Une ampoule s'alluma dans l'esprit d'Hermione et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement alors que des images désagréables s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua violemment la tête : mieux valait pour sa santé mentale que son cerveau cesse tout de suite de lui montrer _ça_.

« Mais tu…tu…vous…vous n'avez jamais ? »

« Hermione, quand voulais-tu que ça arrive ? Je te rappelles que je n'ai pas vu Harry pendant presque un an pendant que vous cherchiez les horcruxes. Et quand on sortait ensemble à Poudlard il nous est arrivé de faire des câlins assez osés mais on n'a jamais franchi le pas. Dans les couloirs de l'école ça aurait été un peu glauque non ?»

« Oh… mais ta mère va vous tuer si elle vous surprend. Et ça si tu veux mon avis, ce sera encore plus glauque que dans les couloirs de Poudlard. »

« Bah…les sorts de verrouillage de porte et de silence, je pense que je maitrise. »

« Oui… »

« Et tu penses que je devrais m'y prendre comment. Harry est assez timide parfois et… »

« Oula, oula…Ginny je te stoppe tout de suite. Tu sais très bien que je suis autant novice que toi dans le domaine et je ne pense pas pourquoi t'être d'une très grande aide. »

« D'une grande aide pour quoi ? » Intervint Ron qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

« Pour rien ! » Firent les deux jeunes filles en cœur.

.

.

« Tiens Malefoy. » Fit-elle en lui déposant son plateau de petit-déjeuner avec les trois magasines de quidditch posés dessus.

« Merci Granger. » Fit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait. « Hé…tu fais quoi cet après-midi ? »

« Je travaille Malefoy. » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui mais tu fais quoi comme travail ? »

« Où tu veux en venir Malefoy ? »

« Tu pourrais revenir avec le gamin ? C'était assez sympa de jouer aux cartes l'autre fois. »

Hermione ne répondit pas mais un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce.

.

Après avoir fini de distribuer les petits-déjeuners, changé des dizaines de perfusions et été voir Isabel, elle alla manger avec cette dernière et remonta chercher Alexis. Ils passèrent voir Dina et finirent par l'emmener avec eux.

Tout ce petit monde débarqua dans la chambre de Malefoy qui s'efforça de ne pas se montrer trop content.

« Salut, salut, salut. Moi c'est Dina. Hermione elle a dit que tu t'appelais Drago et qu'on allait jouer avec toi. Et tu sais quoi…je me suis fait opérer et on m'a coupé un ENORME bout d'os, c'est cool, hein hein hein ? »

« Euh… »

« Et Hermione elle a dit qu'il ne fallait pas t'embêter et te demander pourquoi tu te cachais la tête alors je demanderais rien promis, promis, promis. »

« Dis-moi Dina, c'est Hermione qui s'occupe de tes médicaments ? » Demanda Malefoy d'un ton narquois tandis qu'Hermione rougissait de honte.

« Oui, elle me fait prendre toutes mes potions. Pourquoi ? »

« Granger…qu'est ce que lui mets dans ses potions ? Un excitant ou quoi ? »

Hermione éclata de rire. L'après-midi se déroula parfaitement. Ils jouèrent au Monopoly et elle put constater que Malefoy n'aimait absolument pas perdre et qu'il pouvait se montrer de très mauvaise foi. Mais même quand il boudait, elle pouvait voir ses yeux étinceler légèrement. Il semblait vraiment s'amuser, n'hésitant pas à partager des rires avec Alexis et Dina. Il avait l'air heureux tout simplement. Heureux de pouvoir passer une après-midi simple, à jouer dans la bonne humeur.

Alors qu'il tirait une carte chance et qu'il gagnait une importante somme d'argent, Hermione devina un sourire sous le capuchon qui lui recouvrait la tête. Il tapa dans la main d'Alexis et Hermione se surprit à penser qu'il agissait comme un enfant. Comme si il rattrapait avec Alexis et Dina, des instants qui lui avaient été volés pendant sa propre enfance. Et effectivement, cette attitude infantile recommença au tour suivant lorsqu'il fut envoyé en prison et qu'il se mit à bouder comme un malheureux en marmonnant que ce jeu était nul de toute façon. Le gouter réconcilia tout le monde et Hermione les quitta ensuite pour ramener Alexis dans sa chambre. Le petit garçon était pâle et cela inquiétait un peu Hermione. Elle le déposa dans son lit et alla prendre sa température. Il était un peu fiévreux et elle lui donna une potion pour faire baisser la fièvre.

.

« Hermione…j'ai mal à la tête. »

« Je t'ai donné une potion mon lapin…ça va passer. Tu peux dormir si tu veux. »

« Je veux que tu me lises une histoire. »

« Bien sur. »

Elle alla chercher un livre et commença à le lire a Alexis, une de ses mains tenant l'ouvrage tandis que l'autre caressait les cheveux et le front un peu moite d'Alexis. Elle essyait de ne pas le montrer mais elle commençait à angoisser. Personne ne savait ce qu'avait Alexis, de quel sort il avait été victime et il ne suivait aucun traitement. Il pouvait tomber gravement malade d'un jour ou l'autre et personne ne saurait rien faire. Cela rendait Hermione malade. Elle savait que les médicomages avaient fait et faisaient toujours plein d'analyses à Alexis pour découvrir la nature de son mal, mais ils avaient toujours échoué…

Elle reposa ses yeux sur le petit garçon et vit que ses paupières avaient du mal à rester ouvertes. Elle posa le livre sur la table de chevet et continua à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Hermione… »Murmura-t-il d'une petite voix endormie.

« Oui mon lapin.»

« Tu pourrais être ma maman ? »

Sous le choc, elle suspendit son mouvement et laissa sa main retomber mollement sur le lit d'Alexis qui venait visiblement de s'endormir juste après avoir prononcé sa phrase. Cette dernière résonnait dans la tête d'Hermione et elle se sentait désemparée. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était tant attaché à elle. En y pensant il était vrai qu'elle était très câline avec lui, douce…maternelle. Mais Alexis était un orphelin et il était tellement mignon que tout le monde fondait devant lui.

Elle reposa sa main sur son front brûlant et lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir un petit garçon comme Alexis, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

.

Quand elle retourna dans la chambre de Malefoy pour ses exercices de la main, Dina était partie et elle s'installa à la table comme un automate.

« Ca va Granger ? »

« Hein ? Ah…euh…oui. »

« Ca a pas l'air pourtant. On dirait que tu es toute chamboulée. »

« Alexis m'a demandé si je pouvais être sa maman. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est orphelin tu sais. Il n'a plus aucune famille. Ni une tante éloignée, ni une grand-mère. Et il m'a demandé ça avec tellement d'espoir. » Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Il est petit, ça doit être normal non. »

« Mais je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. »

« Granger…je suis sur que tu réussiras à lui expliquer ça sans le rendre triste. Avec un cerveau comme le tien… »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.

« Allez…au travail Malefoy. »

Il alternèrent plusieurs exercices de motricité et Hermione remarqua qu'il faisait des progrès considérable. Pendant les séances, il ne parlait presque pas, se contentant d'écouter les instructions et les conseils d'Hermione. Il était très concentré semblait armé d'une volonté de fer. Il arrivait à présent à fermer et rouvrir sa main sans éprouver de douleur, mais il avait encore quelques tremblements et des difficultés au niveau des doigts.

.

.

Hermione n'avait pas travaillé pendant trois jours. Sa chef estimait qu'elle en faisait beaucoup trop pour une simple volontaire et lui avait ordonné de se reposer. Après avoir un peu rechigné, elle avait fini par accepter au plus grands bonheur des habitants du Terrier. Ils étaient tous partis à la mer pendant une journée, à goûter au sable, au soleil, aux vagues et au délicieux pique-nique de Molly. Et le quatorze juillet, ils avaient tous transplané pour une soirée en France. Hermione qui y était déjà allée en vacances savait qu'il y a avait des feux d'artifices ce jour là et ils avaient pu en contempler un magnifique, sur le Champ de Mars.

Mais à présent, elle était de retour à l'hôpital…sa deuxième maison.

« Ah Miss Granger ! Je suis bien contente de tomber sur vous. Il faudrait que vous alliez voir le petit Alexis. Il a eu une crise d'hallucination la nuit d'hier et il a très mal réagi. Nous avons peiné à le calmer et il ne faisait que vous réclamer…et il vous réclame toujours depuis. Vous avez vraiment du succès auprès de nos plus jeunes patients. Et…j'ai encore un service à vous demander. Si vous pouviez passer dans mon bureau tout à l'heure. »

« Aucun problème Dr Stevents. Je passerai en fin de matinée. » Dit-elle en prenant déjà le chemin du service de pédiatrie.

Elle entra dans la chambre du petit garçon dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes dès qu'il vit Hermione.

« Her…mione. » Fit-il en sanglotant.

Inquiète, elle s'avança rapidement jusqu'à son lit et le prit dans ses bras. Alexis se blottit contre elle et enserra son cou de ses petits bras.

« Mon lapin, qu'est ce que tu as ? Ne pleures pas Alexis. »

« … »

« Calmes-toi Alexis. Parle-moi. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as refait des mauvais rêves ? »

« Je…croyais que…t'allais pas revenir. Que t'allais plus jamais revenir. Et puis…il y avait des méchants partout…et je voulais que tu viennes…et il y avait que les…autres dames de l'hôpital. »

« Je suis désolée mon lapin. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Et je reviendrais toujours tu sais. Sèche tes larmes. » Fit-elle en passant son pouce sur la joue d'Alexis.

« Hermione…t'es partie parce que tu veux pas être ma maman ? »

Hermione soupira. Comment faire pour ne pas faire de peine à ce petit bonhomme dont les yeux brillaient encore de larmes. Elle enleva finalement ses chaussures et s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit du petit garçon. Les jambes étendues devant elle, elle installa Alexis tout près d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma au bout de quelques secondes. Pour une des premières fois dans sa vie, elle ne trouvait pas les mots.

« Euh…Alexis, mon bonhomme. Tu sais que je t'aime très très fort. Tu es un petit garçon formidable, courageux et adorable. Et tu es encore trop jeune pour le comprendre mais la vie est quelque chose de très compliqué…et on ne peut pas toujours faire ce qu'on voudrait faire. On ne peut pas décider comme ça d'avoir un papa ou une maman. On a pas le droit. Il y a des gens qui doivent décider si on a les bonnes qualités pour être un papa ou une maman. On doit avoir un travail par exemple. Et moi je n'ai pas encore de travail.»

« Mais je veux que tu sois ma maman.»

« J'ai compris mon lapin. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je sais que tu dois trouver ça injuste mais les adultes sont très compliqués et ils sont parfois injustes. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je t'aime très fort d'accord ?»

« … »

« Allez, fait moi un gros câlin. »

Alexis se jeta sur elle et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Refoulant ses larmes, Hermione lui rendit son étreinte et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis elle lui administra un petit filtre de paix et le laissa se reposer tranquillement. Elle alla ensuite au dispensaire pour aider la médicomage et une autre volontaire qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Puis elle emmena Isabel faire une promenade dans le parc cet mangea ensuite avec elle. Elle se rappela soudainement pendant le repas qu'elle devait passer dans le bureau de sa chef, ce qu'elle fit dès que son dessert fut engloutit. Elles eurent une petite discussion toutes les deux et Hermione se retrouva ensuite au cinquième étage.

.

« Ca va Granger ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas…tu as une mine soucieuse. »

« Oh…c'est peut-être parce que je dois te parler et que je sens que cette conversation ne va pas être simple. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe encore Granger ? »

« Disons…que j'ai ouïe dire que tu posais des problèmes à tes médicomages. Que tu avais même dépassé les bornes en te montrant encore une fois grossier et agressif. »

« Quoi ? Je n'y crois pas ! » Eclata Malefoy dont le visage s'était fermé en une fraction de seconde. « Je n'ai pas de problèmes. C'est eux qui ne font que m'agresser sans cesse. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir un psychomage ! »

« Tu es au courant que tes médicomages seraient prêt à te laisser sortir mais qu'ils ne peuvent pas. »

« Ils ne _veulent_ pas Granger ! Ce n'est pas pareil. Et pourquoi ils t'envoient toi pour me parler de ça. Tu n'es qu'une volontaire. » Cracha-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

« Oui mais je te connais et ils doivent penser que peut-être…je ne sais pas. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de voir un psychomage Granger. Je n'ai pas de problèmes. »

« Alors arrête de te cacher. Enlève ton gant et enlève cet espèce de capuchon qui te mange tout le visage. »

« NON Granger. »

« Tu n'a pas envie de quitter Sainte-Mangouste ? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport Granger, quand je serais dehors, je pourrais toujours porter ce capuchon. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Malefoy. La blessure de la guerre n'est pas encore guérie chez les gens. Tu imagines. Un homme qui se balade sur le chemin de Traverse, avec un capuchon et dont on ne voit en tout et pour tout que les yeux. Tu ne crois pas que ça leur rappellerait les mangemorts. La guerre est trop proche Malefoy. »

« Et bien je ne sortirais pas. De toute façon ce n'est pas leur problème. »

« Tes médicomages s'inquiètent pour toi. »

« Il n'y a pas à s'inquièter. »

« Alors agit normalement Malefoy et enlève ces trucs qui ne laissent voir que tes yeux. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas Granger. »

Elle s'avança vers lui et posa la main sur son bras. Elle le sentit s'affaisser et il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle le rejoint et s'installa près de lui sans être trop proche.

« Si tu commence à t'enfermer dans ce cercle vicieux, tu ne pourras jamais t'en sortir. Tu ne pourras jamais dépasser tes peurs. Et tu ne vas pas passer le rester de ta vie enfermé sous un capuchon ? »

« Je ne peux pas Granger…tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas. »

« Je peux t'aider Malefoy. »

« Pourquoi…pour aller te foutre de moi avec Potter et Weasley. »

« Tu ne penses même pas ce que tu dis. Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. »

« … »

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Aussitôt, elle sentit Malefoy se crisper, comme si il avait deviné ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais il ne retira pas sa main et ne prononça pas une seule parole, comme si il était trop tendu pour pouvoir faire l'un ou l'autre.

Elle approcha doucement ses doigts du gant qui recouvrait sa main droite et tira lentement dessus. Malefoy tremblait légèrement, il avait fermé les yeux et son visage était crispé dans une expression douloureuse. Le voir comme ça remua quelque chose en elle et elle hésita. Elle suspendit son mouvement quelques secondes avant de recommencer. Elle tira sur le gant tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le visage de Malefoy et quand elle eut enfin fini, elle jeta le gant noir sur le lit et baissa les yeux.

Sa main n'était qu'une immense boursuflure. Il n'y avait pas un espace de peau intacte, comme sur sa main gauche. Chaque centimètre carré de peau était rougeâtre ou marron. Gonflé, brûlé… Ses doigts n'avaient pas été épargnés et semblaient recouverts de cicatrices et de gerçures. Hermione avança doucement sa main et voulu toucher la sienne mais à peine eut-elle posé son index sur sa main qu'il la retira violemment. Il se releva brutalement et la fixa : ses yeux reflétaient de la rage, de la colère, de la peine et de la honte.

« Tu es contente Granger ? » Cracha-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Malefoy, rassied-toi. »

« Ca te fait plaisir n'est ce pas ? De voir ma main complètement brûlée. Donne-moi mon gant. »

« Non Malefoy. Ca ne me fait pas plaisir et je ne te rendrais pas ton gant. Il faut que tu restes comme ça si tu veux sortir. Et à l'air libre, tu guériras plus vite. »

« Tu ne crois même pas ce que tu dis Granger…tu crois que les brulures de feudeymon sont des brulures comme les autres. Je ne guérirais jamais ! »

« Mais ARRETE Malefoy. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu es en train de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, de pleurnicher, d'embêter les médicomages alors que tu es en bonne santé. Est-ce que tu sais combien de patients ici ne guériront vraiment jamais ? Tu y as pensé Malefoy ? Et Alexis dont on ne sait même pas de quel mal il est atteint ? Il peut tomber gravement malade et on ne saura pas le soigner. Tu y pensé à ca Malefoy ? Il y a pire que toi alors s'il te plait, arrêtes Malefoy et enlève ce capuchon. »

« Très bien Granger ! » Fit Malefoy d'une voix hargneuse.

Il se leva et commença à tripoter le lacet qui retenait son capuchon. Le voyant faire, Hermione se leva à son tour, son cœur battant étrangement à mille à l'heure. Elle était angoissée et ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle voyait Malefoy se battre avec le lacets. Ses mains tremblaient et il n'arrivait pas à le détacher.

Il y parvint finalement et retira lentement le capuchon, faisant apparaitre son visage pour la première fois depuis son « accident » à quelqu'un d'autre que les médicomages.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Qu'elle regretta immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit le regard blessé de Malefoy. Il se retourna immédiatement, lui présentant son dos.

« Non ! Malefoy…je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas…je »

« Mais tu l'as fait. Va-t-en. » Dit-il d'un ton où perçait le chagrin et l'amertume.

« Excuse-moi. »

« Va-t-en. »

« Non. »

« Je te dégoute. Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux alors va-t-en. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. »

« Tu ne me dégoute pas Malefoy. Retourne-toi. Regarde-moi ! »

« Tu mens Granger. Et je te comprends. Comment pourrais-tu ne pas être écœurée ?»

Sentant une bouffée de rage s'emparer d'elle, Hermione s'avança et contourna Drago pour se placer devant lui. Il voulu se dérober mais elle lui attrapa les bras et le força à rester devant elle. Elle voyait la panique dans ses yeux qui se posaient un peu partout, comme si il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper, sans penser au fait qu'il était plus fort qu'elle et qu'il pouvait aisément se dégager d'un coup sec du bras.

« Granger… » Fit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Elle le regarda. Le Malefoy de Poudlard était méconnaissable. Mutilé. Les flammes de magie noire avaient ravagé son visage d'ange. Tout le côté droit de son visage était entièrement brulé. De grosses cloques recouvraient, sa joue, une partie de son front et de son menton…Des boursouflures rosées s'étalaient sur son nez et un peu sur front. Ses sourcils brûlés commençaient à peine à repousser, de même que ses cheveux qui étaient courts comme ceux des soldats de l'armée. Des cicatrices et d'autres boursouflures se laissaient entrevoir sur son cou et son oreille droite. Sa peau était d'une couleur rouge, rosâtre avec des plaques de couleur marron par endroit. Hermione se souvint d'un reportage qu'elle avait vu à la télévision sur un service hospitalier des grands brûlés et à voir le visage de Malefoy, on avait du mal à croire que la brûlure datait déjà de plus de deux mois. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se faire dévorer par les flammes. Son apparence était une insulte à ce qu'il avait été à Poudlard. La beauté de son visage s'était évaporée, remplacée par cette monstrueuse blessure. Hermione avait mal en le regardant. Il avait du tellement souffrir. Et il ne méritait pas ça.

« Granger…arrête de me regarder…je t'en supplie Granger, va-t-en. »

Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle venait de le réaliser mais elle avait passé tout ce temps à se demander ce qui se cachait derrière ses bandages et puis derrière son capuchon. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait devant les yeux elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Elle s'en voulait énormément. C'était de sa faute si le visage de Malefoy était comme ça. Si elle avait réagi plus vite, si elle ne l'avait pas laissé il aurait été mieux soigné.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide tomber sur sa main toujours posée sur le bras de Malefoy. Elle releva les yeux et regarda ses yeux à lui qui étaient rouges. Est-ce qu'il _pleurait_ ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Malefoy se dégagea finalement d'un coup et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Hermione resta plantée là, perturbée mais bien décidée à lui parler, même si il restait enfermé des heures dans cette salle de bain. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un hurlement étouffé, suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé. Puis plus rien. Elle resta indécise quelque secondes. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'air à Malefoy d'empiéter sur son intimité mais il y avait eu ce bruit de verre.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la salle de bain, toqua doucement à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait pas de lumière alors Hermione chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons et l'actionna. Elle comprit tout de suite d'où venait le bruit de verre brisé. Le miroir installé au dessus du lavabo était complètement éclaté. Hermione ne savait pas quel objet il avait lança sur le miroir mais il avait du y mettre toute sa force. Elle parcouru la pièce des yeux mais ne vit Malefoy nulle part. L'inquiétude s'empara vivement d'elle mais elle son esprit rationnel reprit le dessus. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de sortir que par la porte et il n'était pas sortit par là. Restait donc une solution.

Elle se dirigea vers la cabine de douche et ouvrit la porte coulissante. Malefoy était bien là, assis et les genoux repliés contre le torse, la tête baissée. Il commença à parler sans même relever la tête.

« Tu vois Granger, c'est un truc que je n'ai jamais compris chez toi et qui m'énerve au plus haut point. Tu ne lâches jamais rien. Quand il y a quelque chose qui t'intrigue ou que tu veux savoir, quand tu t'es mis en tête d'embêter ou d'aider quelqu'un tu n'abandonnes pas. Tu es toujours là à fouiner, à poser tes questions, à délivrer tes conseils sans te soucier tes personnes qui sont en face de toi. »

« Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Ce que tu dis est faux ! »

« Alors laisse-moi Granger. Va-t-en. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'en aller ? »

« Parce que… »Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Parce que tu veux m'aider. » Finit-il « Sauf que je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Ma vie est fichue et si tu veux vraiment m'aider…laisse-moi. »

Elle voulait protester…mais sa déclaration avait un petit accent de vérité alors elle serra brièvement son épaule et s'en alla.

.

.

« Ginny, est-ce que tu me trouves chiante ? »

« Là maintenant non. Quand on j'étais en cinquième année et que tu me forçais à réviser mes BUSES dès le mois d'octobre, oui. »

« Très drôle. Je faisais ça pour ton bien. Mais honnêtement est-ce que tu trouve que je suis collante parfois, ou que j'insiste trop, ou… »

« Si tu m'expliquais clairement ce qui se passe au lieu de parler par énigme, je serais peut-être plus à même de répondre. »

« Je t'avais expliqué que Malefoy refusait de montrer son visage à qui que ce soit, hormis les ses médicomages une fois par jour pour les soins, et qu'il se baladait avec une espèce de cagoule qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux. »

« Oui. »

« Eh bien les médicomages ont commencé à trouver ça un peu inquiétant. Ils ont peur qu'il fasse une dépression et ils lui ont proposé de voir un psychomage. Tu connais Malefoy. Ca ne lui a pas plus, les choses ont dégénérées et il a même failli en venir aux mains avec un médicomage. Ils ont fini par lui dire qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas sortir tant qu'il restait comme ça et ma chef m'a demandé de le convaincre d'enlever cette " cagoule. " »

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai réussi. Il a eu du mal mais j'ai réussi. Sauf qu'il était vraiment mal après. Il m'a fait de la peine Ginny. Je ne pensais pas qu'il souffrait autant. Il a l'air de vraiment haïr ce qu'il est devenu. Je crois que son apparence physique le révulse. Il a même pleuré puis il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain et à fracassé le miroir. J'ai voulu aller le voir, lui parler mais il m'a dit de le laisser tranquille… »

Hermione lui réexpliqua mots pour mots ce qu'avait dit Malefoy a propos de sa manie d'insister et termina en lui demandant ce qu'elle en pensait.

« Eh bien…Malefoy n'a pas tout à fait tort. Il est vrai que tu peux être coriace quand tu veux. »

« Mais je voulais juste l'aider. Je ne veux pas qu'il se haïsse à cause de ses brûlures. Et je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse. Je me déteste déjà assez de ne pas lui avoir tout de suite porté assistance. »

« Je ne repartirais pas dans ce débat Hermione. Mais ses brûlures sont si graves que ça ? »

« Oui…ne le répètes pas aux garçons Ginny mais il est méconnaissable. Et je n'ose imaginer le reste de son corps. Il est brûlé presque partout. Il n'y a qu'une partie de sa joue gauche qui n'a rien. Le reste de son visage est plus ou moins atteint mais le côté droit est ravagé. Il n'a presque plus de sourcils et ses cheveux… »

« Malefoy avait des beaux cheveux. »

« Ils sont tout courts maintenant. A ras de son crâne. »

« Oh…ça doit faire… »

« C'est étrange oui. Mais ils vont repousser…alors que son visage ne sera surement jamais comme avant, même si il ne reste pas comme il est à présent. »

« … »

« … »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu l'appréciais. »

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par là Ginny ? Je vais te répéter ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour mais je ne me suis pas tant rapprochée de lui que ça. »

« Si Hermione. Tu ne parles plus de lui comme avant. Avant tu te souciais de lui parce que tu culpabilisais. A présent tu culpabilises toujours mais il y a autre chose. Tu n'emploie plus le même ton quand tu parles de lui et je pense que tu l'apprécie un minimum maintenant. Je m'étonne moi-même en disant cela mais je pense qu'il s'agit là d'une vérité. »

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant, réfléchissant aux paroles de son amie. Elle se repassa les moments passés avec Malefoy dans sa tête avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je crois que tu as raison. Je ne m'en étais pas forcément rendu compte mais en y réfléchissant, j'ai passé de bon moment avec lui. Pas toujours parce qu'il est horriblement lunatique mais on a eu des discussions intéressantes. Et puis j'ai passé de bonnes après-midi à jouer avec lui et les enfants. Mais il est seul. Sa mère ne vient jamais lui rendre visite, ni ses amis…ça doit être pour ça que ça été si facile de discuter avec lui. »

« Oui…mais tu ne penses pas que tout va cesser lorsqu'il sortira de l'hôpital. »

« Je vais faire en sorte que non. Je veux le garder à l'œil. Je sais qu'il souffre à cause de ses brulures, beaucoup plus qu'il ne veut le montrer et je ne veux pas qu'il se renferme. Je veux l'aider. »

« Revoilà notre bonne samaritaine. Tu sais que c'est le rôle des psychomages et des médicomages ? Enfin…oui tu le sais, mais comme d'habitude tu ne vas en faire qu'a ta tête. Lorsque tu te mets en tête d'aider quelqu'un, tu peux être aussi tenace qu'Harry. »

« Tiens, puisqu'on parle de ton apollon. » Fit Hermione dans l'espoir de changer la conversation. « Tu en est où de ton projet. »

« Je me suis achetée une tenue adéquate. D'ailleurs j'ai eu chaud à la baguette parce que maman m'a vue revenir du chemin de traverse avec le sac et elle voulait absolument voir ce que j'avais acheté. Heureusement, Ron m'a sauvé la mise : un gnome lui a mordu le doigt – parce que Monsieur à voulu dégnomer sans gants – et maman à du s'occuper de sa plaie toute sanguinolente. Bref. J'ai donc un sublime déshabillé noir et rouge. Il est un peu provocant mais…j'assume. » Termina Ginny en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

Hermione la regarda et éclata de rire. Elle avait bien changé la petite fille qui n'osait prononcer une parole devant le Survivant. A présent, et si elle se fiait à la description du fameux déshabillé, c'était Harry qui risquait de rester sans voix.

« Et toi alors ? » Reprit Ginny.

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu n'as pas trouvé un beau jeune homme à l'hôpital. Les autres volontaires, ils ressemblent à quoi, tu ne m'as jamais raconté. »

« Oh, il y a beaucoup plus de filles que de garçons. Et il n'y en a aucun qui me plait. Je trouverais surement quand je serais à l'université. »

.

Un petit coup à la porte interrompit leur conversation. Harry passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement pour leur annoncer que le diner était près. Les filles descendirent à sa suite et virent avec joie qu'Andromeda et Teddy s'étaient invités. Hermione salua Andromeda et embrassa Teddy qui se mit à gazouiller joyeusement.

Une fois la délicieuse tarte aux poires engloutie, tout le monde se retrouva dans le jardin et Hermione finit bien vite avec le filleul d'Harry dans le bras. Teddy avait aujourd'hui les cheveux violets et riait comme un fou alors qu'Hermione lui chatouillait la plante des pieds.

« Elle a la fibre maternelle » Chuchota Andromeda à Molly.

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu mais la réflexion d'Andromeda lui fit penser à Alexis. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à demander aux médicomages ce qui allait advenir de lui. Certes il était pour l'instant condamné à rester à Sainte-Mangouste mais si jamais on finissait par trouver ce qu'il avait et à le guérir, que deviendrait-il ? Pourrait-il prétendre à l'adoption, ou serait-il placé dans un foyer ? Et aurait-elle toujours le droit de le voir ?

Teddy la tira de ses réflexions en s'accrochant à une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il l'observa attentivement et ses propres cheveux prirent la même teinte que ceux d'Hermione. Cela fit rire l'assemblée et Teddy, vexé redonna à ses cheveux leur précédente couleur violette.

Hermione finit par le redonner à sa grand-mère. Elle était fatiguée et voulait aller se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain. Parce qu'elle était déterminée à avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Malefoy.

* * *

Et voilà...je suis inquiète là. J'espère vraiment que vous allez être sincère avec moi et que vous allez me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la scène où Drago dévoile son visage. Je n'en suis pas satisfaite, c'est un moment important dans l'histoire et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir gâché. Je n'ai pas arrêté de recommencer, mais bon, même avec des retouches différentes ça ne me plait toujours pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas assez d'émotions. Ca m'énerve. Enfin bref, dites-moi même si vous avez trouvé ça nul et n'hésitez pas à commenter le reste aussi.

Une review et vous aurez le droit de consoler Drago :)

Bisous bisous


	7. Chapitre VI

Hello. Merci beaucoup pour vos avis divers et variés lors du précédent chapitre. Globalement, la scène du visage de Drago vous à plu et j'en suis ravie. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fic et pour ça, je vous remercie aussi énormément.

La semaine prochaine, quand je posterai, Harry Potter 7 sera sorti ! Je vais le voir lundi en AP :DDDDDD J'ai plus que hâte et n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je vous donnerais mes impressions la semaine prochaine ^^

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire est à moi, le reste est à...qui déjà ? J'ai un trou de mémoire xD Ah oui...**JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Hina-Chuppa** : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé la scène du visage de Drago. Tu as raison, ce n'était pas facile, c'est difficile de trouver le bon ton pour une scène pareille ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Manon** : Vendredi est (enfin ?) arrivé :D Merci d'avoir donné ton avis pour la scène : je l'ai retouché plusieurs fois mais je ne suis jamais arrivé à quelque chose qui me satisfasse pleinement. Tant pis… Mais je suis ravie que tu aimes mon style d'écriture !

**Fantasia29** : Je suis contente que tu aimes la scène. Oh oui, Hermione peut être très chiante et tu vas retrouver ce trait de caractère dans le chapitre ci-dessous. Bien sur que tu as le droit de le consoler, mais tu me le redonnes après hihi

**Vera Bennett** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir donné ton avis. Les compliments me font très plaisir. Merci

**Clare** : Oh que oui, JKR a craqué quand elle a décidé de mettre Hermione avec Ron. Enfin c'est l'épilogue qui m'a vraiment attérée. Qu'ils sortent un peu ensemble d'accord mais qu'ils se marient et tout et tout je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas. Ils ne sont pas fait pour rester en couple, Ron est trop planplan pour elle et elle méritait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être pas Drago mais en commençant l'épilogue je m'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle soit mariée a quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pas et qu'elle aurait rencontré au travail par exemple. Mais Ron…pfff. Et puis nous on sait très bien que l'homme de sa vie c'est Drago hihi

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire avec Alexis mais comme elle lui a expliqué, elle est jeune, ne travaille pas et n'a pas de situation « stable » pour adopter donc…

**Inconnue** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

**Aurelle** : Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review (détaillée en plus). Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé la scène et que tu ai compris ce que ressentent les personnages.

Alexis est insouciant mais pas innocent : il a perdu toute sa famille dans la guerre et il en souffre plus que ce qu'il laisse paraitre. Son désir d'avoir Hermione comme maman est d'ailleurs révélateur…

Pour le passage dans la salle de bain : en fait, en y rentrant Drago s'est vu dans le miroir et il n'a pas supporté de voir les dégats en face, parce que ça lui fait encore plus mal. Et il ne comprends pas qu'Hermione veuille l'aider parce que pour lui elle devrait être écoeurée par ce qu'il est ^^

Leur relation avance dans ce chapitre. Et pour Ginny et Harry, il va falloir encore un peu de patience :)

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Tisser des liens **

**.  
**

Hermione ne chercha même pas à faire semblant lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre de Malefoy le lendemain. Il se détourna dès qu'il la vit rentrer, dissimulant ainsi son visage.

« Pourquoi tu te caches Malefoy ? Je t'ai déjà vu hier. » Attaqua-t-elle sans se soucier du tact.

« Pourquoi tu es là Granger ? Il me semblait t'avoir dit hier de me laisser tranquille. »

« Très spirituel. Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Non, il ne faut pas qu'on parle Granger. Je n'ai rien à te dire. Maintenant fait ce que tu as à faire pour ton travail et dégages. »

« Je n'ai rien à faire pour mon travail. Tu n'a plus de perfusion et ta main remarche à peu près bien. Mais je veux qu'on parle. »

« Et pas moi. Tu te prends pour qui à venir comme ça dans ma chambre. Fiche-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute !»

« Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça Malefoy, enfin ! Tu vas finir par faire une dépression. »

« … »

« Je veux juste t'aider. »

« Je sais Granger. Je pense que mon cerveau n'a pas encore grillé et que je peux comprendre ça. Mais ce que toi tu ne comprends pas c'est que tu ne peux pas m'aider. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne veux pas de mon aide voilà tout. Je pensais qu'on commençait à bien s'entendre pourtant. Mais j'ai du me tromper. »

« Tu prends les choses trop à cœur Granger…mais tu ne t'es pas trompée. Tu peux être agréable quand tu ne me forces pas à montrer mon visage ou quand tu n'insistes pas pour m'aider. Mais maintenant j'aimerai vraiment que tu partes. _S'il te plait_ »

.

Faisant la moue, Hermione finit par sortir, contrariée comme jamais. Elle alla s'occuper de ses patients habituels tout en ayant un coin de l'esprit tourné vers Malefoy. Puis elle travailla deux heures au dispensaire, à s'occuper presque exclusivement d'accidents de potions. Décidément, les étudiants de l'université d'été n'étaient pas si doués que ça. Lorsque la relève arriva, elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Alexis qui l'accueilli avec un grand sourire.

« Hermione, cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve et on allait au manège tout les deux. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Tu crois que ça va arriver en vrai ? Tu vas m'emmener au manège ? »

« Si tu es sage, il se pourrait que je t'y emmène un jour. » Fit Hermione alors que les yeux du petit garçon pétillaient de joie.

Lorsqu'il réclama à aller manger avec elle à la cafétéria, elle accepta et une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle attrapa Alexis par la main et l'emmena à sa suite. Il serait son atout.

.

« Dragoooooo. » Hurla Alexis en lui sautant à moitié dans les bras.

« Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale tout en foudroyant Hermione du regard.

« Hermione elle a dit que t'allais venir manger avec nous à la cafétéria. En plus aujourd'hui il y a de la pizza et quand on mange les repas dans la chambre on n'a jamais de pizza. Et Hermione elle a dit que je pourrais avoir deux parts parce que j'adore la pizza. Elle est trop gentille Hermione. Allez tu viens ?»

« Je ne vais pas venir bonhomme. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Alexis d'une petite voix alors que la déception s'inscrivait sur les traits de son visage. « Hermione elle a dit que… »

« Hermione ne savait pas que ne n'aurais pas faim. »

« On n'a pas besoin d'avoir faim pour la pizza. » Grommela Alexis.

Cela eu le mérite de faire sourire Drago. Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux mais resta campé sur ses positions et ne descendit pas à la cafétéria, au grand dam d'Hermione qui avait espéré que la présence d'Alexis le ferait craquer.

Quand elle retourna dans la chambre du blond après avoir lu une histoire à Alexis et qu'il ce soit endormi comme un bienheureux, elle fut presque pétrifiée par le regard noir qu'il lui lança.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents

« Te…te…faire quoi ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Granger ! Pourquoi tu as ramené le gamin ? »

« Je voulais juste vous faire plaisir à tout les deux. Et tu as tout gâché ! »

« Parce que tu crois que je serais allé à la cafétéria remplie de monde ? Comme ça ! » Explosa-t-il en pointant un doigt vers son visage. « Tu as essayé de m'amadouer en ramenant le gamin mais ça n'a pas marché ! »

« Les gens n'auraient rien dit Malefoy. Tu as bien vu qu'Alexis n'avait même pas remarqué. »

« Ah ! J'étais sure que tu dirais ça Granger. Tu me prend pour un idiot ? Je mettrais une main à couper que tu lui as fait tout un discours en lui faisant jurer de ne pas poser de questions, ni de me regarder bizarrement…tu vois Granger…tes joues te trahissent. »

Hermione maudit intérieurement sa capacité à rougir aussi vite et se détourna, gênée. Quand elle reposa les yeux sur Malefoy, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'en plus d'être énervé, il semblait également blessé et déçu. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'une petite pointe de culpabilité s'insinuait vicieusement en elle. Elle avait seulement voulu l'aider mais elle s'était trompée et ne s'y était pas prit de la bonne manière. Elle ne devait pas le forcer à se confronter au regard des autres. Il fallait y aller plus doucement, progressivement. Prenant sur elle, elle s'avança vers lui en baissant les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder.

.

« Je suis désolée Malefoy. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. »

« En effet. »

« Excuse-moi Malefoy. Je ne le referais plus. J'ai compris. »

« … »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« C'est bon Granger, ne commence pas à être exaspérante. »

« Je suppose donc que la réponse est oui. »

« De toute façon, tu ne risques plus de m'embêter longtemps. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je quitte l'hôpital après-demain. »

« Oh… » Fit Hermione « C'est…super…oui, super. »

.

Drago la regarda en haussant un sourcil, lui montrant par là qu'il n'était pas dupe du tout. Hermione n'avait pas su cacher la déception dans sa voix. Elle était contente qu'il soit autorisé à sortir, elle savait bien que l'hôpital était un lieu qu'il avait du mal à supporter et cette sortie était un bon signe quant-à l'évolution de ses brûlures. Mais…mais elle était un peu égoïste et elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte. D'une part parce qu'elle estimait qu'il n'était pas prêt dans sa tête à partir, d'autre part parce qu'elle aurait voulu l'aider plus que ça. Et également, même si ça lui en coutait de s'avouer cela, parce qu'il allait lui manquer. Depuis qu'il était là, dans le coma ou réveillé, elle le voyait tout les jours. Et ces derniers temps, elle appréciait les moments passés avec lui. Et elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils soient stoppés maintenant.

« Granger tu es ridicule. »

« Quoi ? »

« On est même pas amis. Je ne devrais même pas voir cette espèce de tristesse dans tes yeux. »

« Je ne suis pas triste Malefoy. C'est bien pour toi. » Dit-elle avant de sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif.

.

OoO

.

Hermione s'avançait vers la chambre de Malefoy lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital la veille au soir. Bizarrement, son cœur se serra un peu trop. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait devenir.

.

Elle réussi à tenir dix jours. Dix jours ou elle tentait de se comporter normalement alors qu'une partie de son cerveau était tourné vers Malefoy. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Comment il vivait, si il arrivait à gérer son apparence, comment il s'y prenait pour sortir, mettait-il toujours son capuchon ou sortait-il une fois la nuit tombée, ou peut-être qu'il prenait du polynectar, mais dans ce cas qui était dans la confidence ? Elle y pensait constamment. Quand elle jouait avec Alexis, quand elle travaillait, quand elle était au Terrier. Tout le temps.

Au bout de dix jours, elle n'y tint plus. C'était un vendredi et elle ne travaillait pas l'après-midi. Elle avait mangé à la cafétéria de Sainte-Mangouste avant de s'en aller. Elle transplana et réapparu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle longea la rue principale puis tourna à droite, et s'arrêta devant un immeuble à la façade gris clair. Elle entra dans le hall et monta les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage : le sixième. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et sonna. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois. Aucune réponse mais elle aurait juré avoir entendu du bruit provenant de l'intérieur. Bornée, elle appuya sur la sonnette et laissa son doigt posé dessus.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda enfin la voix de Malefoy.

« C'est pas trop tôt Malefoy. »

« Granger ? »

« Ouvre Malefoy. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser moisir sur le pas de la porte. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » L'entendit-elle répondre avant que la porte s'ouvre enfin.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'extérieur et constatant qu'il s'agissait bien d'Hermione, il ouvrit la porte plus en grand et laissa rentrer la brunette.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Granger ? »

« Ben rien. Je rends visite. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Comment as-tu trouvé cet appartement ? Presque personne ne connait son existence. »

Hermione se mit à rougir malgré elle. Elle savait bien qu'elle pouvait avoir de gros ennuis si jamais Malefoy n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle avait fait et qu'il décidait d'aller le dire. Elle baissa les yeux, cherchant à éviter le regard inquisiteur du blond, posé sur elle.

« Granger ? Comment as-tu su que j'habitais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu es allée voir ma mère ? »

« Non, je…je…j'ai… »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai fouillé dans ton dossier médical, là, content ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas content non. Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Je voulais voir comment tu allais, c'est tout. »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas envoyer un hibou ? » Demanda-t-il, partagé entre l'énervement et l'incrédulité.

« Je voulais _voir_ comment tu vas. »

Elle fit ensuite glisser son regard sur Malefoy et remarqua qu'il avait un peu maigri et qu'il semblait épuisé. Sans demander la permission elle entreprit de visiter l'appartement, ses yeux se posant un peu partout. Elle nota que de nombreux emballages de pizza, boites de nourriture asiatique et autres plats à emporter trainaient un peu partout. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine américaine ouverte sur le salon et son regard fut attiré par une pile de petites cartes. Elle l'attrapa et lu ce qu'il y avait écrit sur les cartes. Pizzeria livrant à domicile, traiteur chinois livrant à domicile, traiteur japonais livrant à domicile…

Prise d'un doute, Hermione reposa les cartes et, sans gêne, se mit à ouvrit tout les placards et le frigo de Malefoy, sans se soucier de ses exclamations indignées et des jurons qu'il commençait à pousser. Quand elle eu constaté que tout était vide, elle se retourna et fusilla Malefoy du regard.

«Pourquoi tu ne vas pas faire les courses ? Tu comptes de nourrir de plats à emporter toute ta vie ? »

« Pour répondre à ta première question Granger, ça ne te regarde pas et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, ça ne te regarde pas non plus. Maintenant dégages avant que je fasse quelque chose que je risquerais de regretter. »

« Tu ne vas pas faire les courses parce que tu ne veux pas que les gens voient ton visage ? » La surprise et le choc teintaient sa voix. Elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter.

Elle vit ledit visage de Malefoy se fermer brusquement. A ce moment là il la maudissait, elle et son cerveau qui réfléchissait et analysait plus vite que la normale et qui tombait toujours sur la bonne réponse.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné à ton manoir dans ce cas ? Avec ta mère. Les elfes doivent bien faire à manger non ? »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie que ma mère me voit comme ça ? » Hurla-t-il malgré lui.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas vu ta mère depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital ? Mais elle doit être inquiète pour toi. Elle doit avoir envie de te voir. »

« Eh bien moi je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me voit. Fout-moi la paix Granger. Tu es la pire fouineuse que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Menteur…tu as passé toute ta scolarité à trainer avec Pansy Parkinson. »

« Fouineuse et chiante. Tu es chiante Granger tu comprends ça ? Chiante, chiante, chiante. Emmerdante, agaçante. Exaspérante… »

« C'est tout ? Pourtant je voyais au moins cinq mots de plus se finissant par " ante ". »

« Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu as décidé que je serais ta victime mais tu aurais du y réfléchir à deux fois. »

« Je veux juste…de toute manière je suis sure que tu es content que je sois là. Parce que tu dois avoir envie de parler non ? Dix jours sans voir personne. Quoi avec un égo comme le tien, les conversations avec toi-même devaient être intéressantes. »

« La ferme Granger. »

« Tu ne me sert pas à boire ?»

« Tu sais ou sont les verres puisque tu as ouvert tout mes placard. Et je suppose que tu sais comment ouvrir un robinet. Tu as le choix entre eau chaude ou eau froide. »

« Whouah. C'est le grand luxe dit donc. »

« N'essaye pas d'être sarcastique Granger. Ca ne te va pas du tout. »

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'aller se remplir un verre d'eau. Elle revint vers le salon et s'assit sur le canapé marron de Malefoy, sans lui avoir rien demandé. Quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui, il semblait à la fois énervé et soulagé. Comme si sa présence le rassurait.

.

« Tu as fait comment pour te faire livrer ? Il fallait bien que tu ouvre la porte ? »

« Non Granger. Il suffisait juste de poser la monnaie devant la porte. Le livreur prend l'argent et dépose la livraison sur le paillasson. »

« Ou pas. Si j'étais livreuse, je prendrais l'argent et je me ferais un bon repas à l'oeil...Trêve de plaisanterie. Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça Malefoy. Ce n'est pas sain. »

« Ce qui n'est pas sain c'est toi dans mon appartement. »

« Ca faisait longtemps…je pensais que tu avais arrêté les idioties par rapport au sang Malefoy. »

« Je ne parlais pas ça. Je me fiche de ton sang, mais tu es complètement fêlée Granger et c'est ça qui n'est pas sain. »

« Tu es mal placé pour me traiter de fêlée. Ce n'est pas moi qui reste enfermée dans mon appartement et qui ne veut voir personne sous prétexte de br… »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Très bien. Je m'en vais. Au revoir Malefoy. »

.

Elle se leva avec prestance et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, Drago poussa un soupir qu'il pensait être de soulagement mais finalement, il n'en était pas si sur. Il se retrouvait seul de nouveau. Il avait aimé sa présence, sa fraicheur et surtout, il avait aimé se chamailler avec elle.

Affalé sur le canapé, il resta à fixer le plafond sans rien faire et finit par s'endormir d'ennui.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par des coups à la porte et il entendit la voix de Granger qui lui hurlait d'ouvrir la porte.

« C'est pas trop tôt. » Fit Hermione en rentrant, suivie par un amoncellement de sacs.

« Je dormais figure-toi. Et c'est mon appartement. Si je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir aux Miss Casse-pieds, je ne le fais pas. Et qu'est ce que c'est que ces sacs ? Tu sais que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de voir ce que tu as acheté pendant ta virée shopping. »

« Je t'ai fait les courses Malefoy, espèce d'imbécile au QI de Troll. »

« Pardon ? »

Il se sentait énervé. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'assiste au nom de Merlin ! Mais Granger balaya cela d'un geste de la main et donna un coup de baguette pour que les courses se rangent toute seule. Elle attrapa ensuite une brique de jus de fruit et s'en servit un grand verre.

« Je n'aime pas le jus de raisin Granger. »

« Moi si. Et comme tu dois m'offrir à boire quand je viens chez toi, j'ai prit ce qui me plaisait. J'ai également prit orange et citrouille. Et même de la bierabeurre. »

« Et du whisky pur-feu ? »

« Certainement pas. Je ne cautionne pas l'alcool. »

« Je ne cautionne pas l'alcool. » Répéta Malefoy en l'imitant « On se demande pourquoi tu étais la chouchoute de McGonnagal. » Fit-il en se levant pour aller chercher une bouteille de bieuraubeuure. «Toute aussi coincées l'une que l'autre. J'espère que tu n'as pas de robe de chambre écossaise.» Ricana-t-il.

« Tu veux manger quoi ce se soir ? »

« … »

« … »

« J'espère que j'ai mal entendu Granger. »

« Quoi ? »

« Stop Granger. Tu deviens flippante là. On n'est pas amis d'accord ! Peut-être que je me suis parfois amusé avec toi à l'hôpital et peut-être que je trouve ça gentil que tu ai fait les courses pour moi mais on n'est pas amis. Et tu ne vas pas me faire à manger. »

« Je cuisine bien pourtant. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir Granger. »

« Ca n'engage à rien. T'as envie de passer ta soirée seul à te parler à toi-même comme tu le fais depuis que tu es arrivé ici ? J'ai plein de sujets de conversation en réserve. »

« Sans blague. Et je parie qu'ils concernent tous le fait que je devrais aller voir un psychomage, que je devrais me faire aider et que je suis cinglé. »

« Pas du tout. Je pourrais même parler de quiddich si tu veux. »

Malefoy grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et Hermione se leva triomphante et se rendit dans la cuisine comme si il s'agissait de la sienne. Il l'observa s'agiter dans tout les sens et une bonne odeur se mit à flotter dans l'appartement.

« Ils vont dire quoi Potter et Weasley quand ils vont voir que tu ne manges pas chez eux ? »

« Ils n'ont rien à dire. Et j'ai prévenu Molly pour qu'elle ne fasse pas à manger pour moi. »

«Pourquoi tu vis chez eux ? »

« Parce que ce sont mes amis et je préfère être avec eux que vivre seule. »

« Ils sont ou tes parents ? »

« En Australie…mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Tu leur as effacé la mémoire pour les protéger et ils ne se rappellent plus de toi. » C'était une affirmation, pas une question et Hermione se tourna rapidement vers lui, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sur moi-même. C'est étrange, j'ai cette information dans la tête et je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. Je ne savais même pas que c'était vrai. »

« Je te l'ai raconté quand tu étais dans le coma. » Soupira Hermione. Je pensais que tu n'entendais pas mais apparemment je me suis trompée et ton inconscient à entendu. Je voudrais qu'on ne parle plus de ça.

Malefoy haussa les épaules et se contenta de la regarder alors qu'elle remuait le contenu d'une poêle tout en surveillant la casserole qui était posée sur le feu d'à côté. Puis elle lâcha sa cuillère et alla ouvrir un placard et en sortit deux assiettes. Malefoy sourit malgré lui et s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé. Tout compte fait, il n'était pas contre le fait qu'Hermione reste chez lui pour manger si elle préparait tout. Sur ce point de vue là, c'était une femme digne de ce nom. Il but une gorgée de sa bieraubeurre et ferma les yeux.

.

Quand il les rouvrit, Hermione avait mit la table et servait les assiettes.

« Granger ! On aurait pu manger sur la table basse. »

« Tu as une table, elle n'est pas là pour décorer, si ? »

« J'ai pas envie de me lever. »

« Et bien tant pis pour toi. Tu ne mangeras pas et puis c'est tout. »

Finalement, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit. Ce n'était une femme digne de ce nom puisque celle-ci lui aurait apporté son assiette jusqu'au canapé. Il se décida donc à se lever et à rejoindre la brunette à table. Il baissa la tête vers son assiette de spaguettis bolognaise recouverte de fromage râpé et l'eau lui monta à la bouche. Elles sentaient délicieusement bon.

« Bon appétit Malefoy. »

« Ca va Granger. N'en rajoute pas, j'ai déjà du mal à me faire à l'idée que je suis en train de manger avec toi. Où plutôt que tu manges chez moi. Enfin bref. »

« Elles sont bonnes mes pâtes ? »

« Moui…ça peut aller. » Fit Malefoy qui n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais mangé de spaguettis aussi bonnes.

« … »

« Bon, si on parlait de Quiddich comme tu me l'as si gentiment proposé. »

« Malefoy ! »

« Quoi…je ne vais pas rater ma chance de savoir si Potter prenait des dopants pour toujours gagner et si Weasley à triché pour devenir gardien. »

« Harry n'a jamais prit de dopants. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Il est doué voilà tout. »

« Mais bien sur. Et Weasley alors. Ne va pas me dire qu'il n'a pas triché. McLaggen était carrément meilleur que lui…quand il ne voulait pas jouer au poursuiveur, au batteur ou à l'attrapeur. »

« _Ron_, n'a pas triché. » Fit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

« Mais ? »

« Mais rien. »

« Tu es toute rouge Granger. »

« C'est que…oh et puis il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un, il n'y a qu'Harry qui le sait et ça ne m'a pas soulagé pour une noise. Je…j'ai lancé un sortilège de confusion à McLaggen pour qu'il ne puisse pas arrêter son tir et que Ron ai le poste. »

Hermione était cramoisie et n'osait même plus regarder Malefoy qui avait pourtant les yeux braqués sur elle, un sourire amusé flottant sur son visage abimé. La brunette tripotait nerveusement sa serviette et le sourire de Malefoy s'élargi encore plus.

« Alors comme ça Miss Parfaite n'est pas si parfaite que ça. »

« Je voulais juste aider Ron. Il est doué. C'est juste un problème de stress. Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de mal, et McLaggen était un insupportable petit con et… »

« Comment tu as fait pour vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? » Demanda-t-il, taquin.

« Je ne sais pas. Quand je pense que j'aurais pu être renvoyée si quelqu'un l'avait découvert. »

« Tu sais que je peux toujours aller le dire… »

« Malefoy ! Tu n'oserais pas. »

Il la regarda d'un air de défi avant de faire un petit sourire qui la rassura. Cette petite conversation détendit l'atmosphère et ils terminèrent le repas en parlant de tout et de rien. Ne voulant pas trop abuser de l'hospitalité de Malefoy, Hermione le quitta après avoir fait la vaisselle et bavardé encore un petit peu. Elle remarqua que Malefoy semblait être heureux qu'elle soit restée et elle se félicita intérieurement.

.

Lorsqu'elle revint deux jours plus tard, elle le trouva prostré sur le canapé. Il semblait être dans un mauvais jour et ses yeux rougis montraient qu'il avait pleuré. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul alors qu'il semblait souffrir.

« Malefoy… »

« Pourquoi tu es toujours là quand il ne faut pas Granger ? »

« Je…d'accord…je m'en vais. A plus tard Malefoy. »

Elle se hâta vers la porte mais un seul mot la dissuada de faire un pas de plus :

« Reste. »

« Mais… »

« Je ne veux pas être seul et il n'y a que toi qui peut rester avec moi sans être dégoutée. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Malefoy ? Personne ne va être dégouté. »

« Ah oui, alors va voir ma mère et demande lui si elle n'a pas été dégoutée ! »

.

Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit également sur le canapé. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé mais elle n'osait pas de peur de le brusquer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Malefoy, ta mère…c'est ta mère, comment pourrait-elle être dégoutée par son propre fils ? »

« Tu n'as pas vu sa tête Granger. Tu n'as pas vu l'horreur qui s'est peinte sur son visage lorsqu'elle m'a vu. J'ai eu l'impression d'être un monstre et c'est ce que je suis. Elle a dit qu'elle ne me reconnaissait plus, que son fils n'était pas comme ça, que ses espoirs de mariage avec une fille de bonne famille s'envolaient. Que mon père n'allait pas s'en remettre. Je suis un monstre…ma vie est brisée.

Sa voix se brisa également et il se remit à pleurer, sans se soucier de la brunette assise près de lui. Hermione quant-à elle n'en revenait pas. Elle savait que l'apparence avait l'air de beaucoup compter chez les Malefoy puisque l'un comme l'autre étaient toujours tirés à quatre épingles, mais comment une mère pouvait-elle avoir des mots aussi durs envers son propre fils. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait que l'apparence dans leur vie ? Drago était avant tout un homme, un humain. Comment pouvait-elle avoir des mots si cruels pour un être qu'elle avait porté pendant neuf fois. Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle savait que si cela lui était arrivé à elle, ses parents auraient été auprès d'elle depuis le début pour la soutenir. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Malefoy ne voulait voir personne. La femme la plus proche de lui, sa propre mère le rejetait. Il n'avait plus personne.

" Si, moi je suis là. " Pensa Hermione.

N'écoutant que son instinct, elle franchi les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de Malefoy et le serra sans ses bras. Le jeune homme ne résista même pas et se laissa aller dans les bras d'Hermione, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et laissant libre cours à ses sanglots. Hermione quant-à elle lui caressa doucement le dos pour qu'il se calme. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne pouvait pas trouver de mots pour excuser sa mère ou pour minimiser ce qu'elle avait fait parce que c'était tout simplement inexcusable. Une mère ne pouvait pas se comporter de la sorte. A ce moment là, elle avait énormément de peine pour l'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller Drago…ça va aller. »

« … »

« Je suis désolée…tout ça c'est ma faute. »

Surpris par les paroles de la jeune femme, il se recula et la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« Potter déteint sur toi ou quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu as à voir là-dedans. »

« J'ai tout à voir là-dedans. » Fit-elle en se tournant pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage.

« Explique-toi. »

« Que…quand Crabbe à lancé le feudeymon, nous étions derrière si tu te rappelles bien. Mais Harry a vite aperçu deux balais et nous les avons enfourchés. Nous aurions pu te prendre avec nous mais nous ne l'avons pas fait. Quand j'ai vu, malgré la fumée que tu ne t'en sortais pas, je t'ai appellé, plusieurs fois et j'ai supplié Harry d'aller te rechercher. Au début il ne voulait pas et puis il a finit par céder et nous avons réussi à te faire sortir de la salle sur demande. Harry t'a déposé à terre et j'ai tout de suite vu que le feudeymon t'avait gravement atteint. Ta peau était noire par endroit, tes vêtements collaient à ta peau et tu gémissais de douleur. J'ai lu des tas de choses sur les feudeymon et il est bien écrit qu'une personne atteinte doit être tout de suite traitée…et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait. Je t'ai laissé là et je suis retournée me battre. Je pensais constamment à toi mais le mal était fait. Ta peau continuait à brûler pendant le temps ou je me battais et il a fallu attendre qu'Harry tue Voldemort pour que je retourne à ton chevet et que j'alerte les médicomages. Si je n'avais pas attendu, tes blessures auraient été moindres, si je n'avais attendu ta mère n'aurait pas eu cette réaction…tout est ma faute, je me veux tellement. »

Sans prévenir, elle se mit à son tour à pleurer. Les rôles s'échangèrent et ce fut au tour du blond de la prendre maladroitement dans ses bras et de lui tapoter le dos.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si tu n'étais pas allée te battre. Et puis si tu as prévenu les médicomages, je te dois la vie Granger alors…merci. »

« Mais… »Balbutia-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Granger. »

Hermione se recula en reniflant, quelques larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Elle leva les yeux vers Malefoy et à sa grande surprise, il éclata de rire. Elle le regarda confuse jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à articuler quelques mots.

« Tu ressembles à un panda Granger ! »

« Super. La salle de bain ? »

« Couloir, deuxième porte à droite. »

Hermione se leva et s'en alla dans la salle de bain en se promettant de ne plus mettre de mascara ou d'en prendre un waterproof la prochaine fois qu'elle en achèterait. Elle avisa une boite de mouchoir sur une étagère et en prit quelque uns. Elle s'apprêtait à se frotter les yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua une étrangeté dans la salle de bain : il n'y avait pas de miroir. Au dessus du lavabo, il y avait un carré de peinture plus clair, comme si on avait enlevé le miroir censé se trouver là. Elle se déplaça vers le deuxième lavabo et constata la même chose. Rapidement Hermione visualisa le salon et l'entrée de l'appartement de Malefoy. Il n'y avait de miroir nulle part.

Elle se nettoya approximativement les yeux et retourna au salon sans mentionner son étrange découverte. Elle devinait pourquoi Malefoy avait enlevé le miroir et elle ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie après la journée qu'il venait de vivre.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il voulait faire lorsque un craquement assourdissant retentit dans l'appartement.

Hermione et Malefoy restèrent abasourdis alors que Pansy Parkinson se matérialisait dans la pièce. Elle poussa un hurlement strident et avant qu'Hermione ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, la Serpentarde était tombée au sol et Malefoy avait disparu du salon.

* * *

That's it.

Maintenant il faut quand même que je m'explique parce que je sens venir les remarques : Narcissa. J'ai voulu casser un peu son image de mère aimante qui ferait tout pour son Drago. Elle est dépressive, elle a quitté un fils "beau" et le retrouve complètement brûlé et rajouté à cela, Lucius est en prison. A cause de ça, l'image, la réputation et la fortune des Malefoy est déchue. Le seul moyen de récupérer tout ça pour Narcissa, était de marier son fils à une jolie fille de sang-pur issue d'une famille riche. Redorer le blason des Malefoy passait par Drago et maintenant qu'il est comme il est, elle pense que personne ne voudra de lui. Bien sur, cela n'excuse pas ce qu'elle a dit mais son état dépressif n'arrange pas la chose et puis j'avais envie de changer, que ce soit elle la plus "méchante" pour une fois ^^

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, une review vous donnera le droit d'aller chez Drago pour prendre l'apéro avec lui et ensuite de lui préparer un bon petit plat de votre choix (un conseil : faites-en un que vous maitrisez xD)

Bisous bisous


	8. Chapitre VII

Bonjour, bonjour. Comment allez-vous. je vous poste ce chapitre en vitesse, avant de retourner au cinéma, voir Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow pour la troisième fois (en VO cette fois). Je ne veux pas spoiler ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu mais c'est vraiment le meilleur des films. Il est génials. Les acteurs se surpassent, les méchants sont excellents et Emma n'avait jamais aussi bien joué Hermione. Franchement, je le conseille à tout le monde, même ceux qui étaient réticents sur les films...celui ni ne vous decevra pas, il est fidèle au livre, même si bien sur il manque toujours quelques trucs mais voilà...the best Harry Potter movie EVER !

Bref, parlons fic maintenant.

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR, hormis ceux que j'ai crées bien sur ^^

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Manon : **Hello. Je suis contente que mon chapitre te fasse du bien :D Hermione ne fait pas attention à ses remarques parce qu'elle sait que c'est un grognon et puis au final il est bien content le Drago xD Moi aussi je préfére quand Narcissa est gentille mais je voulais m'essayer à quelque chose d'inhabituel pour moi**...**et je voulais vraiment que Drago se sente rejeté. C'est méchant pour lui mais comme tu l'as dit, il lui reste Hermione. Bisous

**Vera Bennett **: Merci beaucoup. J'ai beaucoup aimé tout analyse sur les réaction des personnages. C'est vrai qu'Alexis est assez mature, mais c'est aussi son côté enfant qui a parlé parce que lui il s'en fiche que Drago soit brûlé (même si ça peut l'impressionner) tant qu'il est gentil et qu'il joue avec lui ^^ Narcissa et Pansy sont à mettre dans le même panier...et tu vas voir si dessous à quel point Pansy est "intelligente" xD

Et oui, en effet Hermione va être plus proche de lui maintenant qu'elle lui a avoué ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Elle avait besoin de se libérer de ce poids.

Et don't worry, ton pavé n'était pas sans queue ni tête (et j'aime les reviews détaillées )^^

**Clare **: Je ne pense pas que tu vas trouver Pansy drôle xD

Je sais que la réaction de Narcissa est inattendu mais j'avais vraiment envie de changer et de montrer que même une mère n'est pas infaillible (parce que là, elle est franchement écœurante Narcissa)

**Hina-Chuppa **: Merci beaucoup. Oui je crois que ça m'aurait saoulé que toute l'histoire se passe à Sainte-Mangouste, il faut un peu changer de décor. Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas. Et je suis d'accord avec toi pour Narcissa, même dépressive, c'est inexcusable ^^

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Sur le fil**

.

_Hermione et Malefoy restèrent abasourdis alors que Pansy Parkinson se matérialisait dans la pièce. Elle poussa un hurlement strident et avant qu'Hermione ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, la Serpentarde était tombée au sol et Malefoy avait disparu du salon._

_.  
_

Hermione hésita un instant sur la conduite à suivre. Elle fixa le couloir par lequel Malefoy avait disparu et refoula son envie de prendre la même direction. Son regard se posa sur l'ancienne Serpentard qui était allongée par terre et qui gémissait comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Hermione s'avança vers elle et constata que Pansy Parkinson avait les yeux clos.

« Parkinson, cesse de geindre et lève-toi ! »

« … »

« Arrête ta comédie ! »

« … »

« Très bien. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et en donna un petit coup à la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène qui s'envola jusqu'au canapé. Elle papillona des yeux et se redressa avant de mettre la tête dans ses mains.

« Oh par Salazar, ce n'est pas possible, Salazar ce n'est pas possible. J'ai du rêver, ce n'est pas possible. » Elle pleurait tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière et Hermione se retint de la gifler.

« Qu'est ce que tu as Parkinson ? »

« J'ai que ma vie est foutue. Mon mariage est brisé. Il est prévu depuis mon enfance que je devais me marier avec…avec…oh par Salazar. Et maintenant tout est détruit. Plus jamais personne ne voudra de lui. Oh par Morgane. J'avais tout prévu…elles devaient être si jalouses de moi…moi la Lady Malefoy. Tout est fichu…mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir… »

Hermione sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et elle peina à refouler ses envies de meurtres. Elle avait toujours su que Parkinson était une fille stupide et superficielle mais _est-ce qu'elle s'entendait parler ?_ N'avait-elle pas conscience de la monstruosité de ses paroles ? Elle qui bavait devant Malefoy à Poudlard et qui le suivait comme un petit toutou fidèle à son maitre allait maintenant le rejeter à cause de fichues cicatrices ? Pourquoi l'apparence avait-elle tant d'importance chez les Serpentards ? N'aimait-elle Malefoy que pour son physique et pas pour ce qu'il était en tant qu'homme ? Hermione était sidérée par tant de superficialité et de méchanceté. D'abord Mrs Malefoy et ensuite Pansy Parkinson.

Cette dernière continuait à se lamenter et Hermione eut envie de la trainer au dehors de l'appartement en la saisissant par les cheveux.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale petite égoïste Parkinson. Tu ne crois pas qu'il souffre ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait besoin du soutien de ses amis ? Tu me dégoutes Parkinson. »

« Ferme-la sang-de-bourbe ! De quel droit tu me parles comme ça ? Et d'abord qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Drago te détestes…ou alors il s'est rendu compte que maintenant il ne pourrait rien avoir d'autre qu'une sale sang-deaaaaargh. »

La main d'Hermione était partie toute seule. Elle avait fendu l'air et s'était abattue sur la joue pâle de Parkinson. Cette dernière la regarda d'un air mauvais mais avant qu'elle ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Hermione avait dégainé une nouvelle fois sa baguette et l'avait pointée droit sur elle.

« Qu'est ce tu penses faire avec cette baguette ? Baisse la ! Ne me menaces PAS. »

« Tais-toi espèce de vieille harpie. J'arrêterais de pointer ma baguette vers toi quand tu arrêtera de te comporter comme une idiote. »

« Oh…on défend Malefoy maintenant. Maintenant qu'il est aussi laid que toi, c'est normal que tu veuilles être son amie. Mais Malefoy n'est plus rien maintenant ! »

Hermione poussa un cri de rage et se jeta contre Pansy. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et se mit à la secouer.

« Je te déteste Parkinson ! Je croyais que tu étais son amie ! Il a besoin de toi. Comment tu peux lui faire ça. Je croyais que tu l'aimais. Tu devrais être là pour lui. »

« Lâche-moi espèce de folle. J'_aimais _Malefoy. Quand il était beau et qu'il avait de l'argent. Et même si il a toujours de l'argent, de quoi j'aurais l'air en me baladant à son bras ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir dans un long discours mais Hermione, furieuse avait une nouvelle fois relevé sa baguette et vira Pansy Parkinson de l'appartement. Une fois que la porte eut été refermée et qu'elle eut lancé de nombreux sorts empêchant la fille Parkinson de rentrer, celle-ci tambourina encore violemment sur la porte, mais elle finit par partir.

.

Hermione resta figée au milieu du salon, toujours furieuse, puis toute la pression retomba et elle alla s'assoir sur le canapé, le souffle court. Elle essuya d'un geste les larmes de rage qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et elle expira lentement. Cet affrontement avec Pansy l'avait perturbée. Elle ne comprenait pas… Malefoy n'avait jamais mérité qu'on le traite ainsi. Malefoy !

Elle se leva d'un bond et emprunta le couloir qu'elle avait prit quelques temps plus tôt pour aller à la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la porte à côté de celle-ci et tomba sur les toilettes. Elle avança un peu plus et une porte ouverte sur la gauche lui indiqua ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'amis. A côté, une autre porte était cette fois-ci close. Hermione toqua timidement, puis n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle enclencha la porte.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et Hermione ne distingua au début pas grand-chose. Puis alors qu'elle allait continuer son exploration de l'appartement de Malefoy, elle aperçut une forme recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle s'approcha rapidement de Malefoy et s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau.

« Malefoy… » Fit elle en lui attrapant les mains.

Elle les trouva un peu poisseuses et en baissant les yeux pour mieux regarder, elle remarqua qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang.

« Malefoy…Oh mon Dieu…mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, il la regardait, hagard alors que son visage était ensanglanté. Il s'était vraisemblablement lacéré le visage à mains nues, blessant encore plus sa peau déjà meurtrie par les cicatrices.

« Malefoy…mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Répéta-t-elle, horrifiée.

« … »

« Surtout ne bouges pas. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle voyait très bien qu'il n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, ouvrit les placards à la vite et remercia Merlin de trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin sans avoir besoin de transplaner au Terrier ou à Sainte-Mangouste.

.

Elle revint près de lui et entreprit de lui nettoyer et de lui désinfecter le visage couvert de sang. Il avait commencé à sécher par endroit et formait des croutes qu'elle enlevait avec précaution, doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Le jeune homme étouffait parfois des plaintes mais il semblait toujours déconnecté de la réalité et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la présence d'Hermione qui s'agitait devant lui. Une fois son visage désinfecté, elle le nettoya de nouveau à l'eau claire puis referma les écorchures à l'aide de sa baguette. Puis en s'aidant à nouveau de son précieux morceau de bois, elle emmena Malefoy jusqu'à son lit. Elle le borda comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était dans le coma et alors que ses yeux se fermaient, elle osa passer sa main dans ses cheveux tout courts, qui commençaient lentement à repousser.

« Ne les laisse pas te détruire Malefoy. »

.

.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'affairait dans la cuisine pour préparer des pancakes lorsqu'elle entendit une exclamation. Elle se retourna et vit Malefoy qui la regardait d'un air choqué, comme si il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il avait toujours mauvaise mine mais il semblait quand même dans un meilleur état que la veille au soir.

« J'ai de la farine sur le visage ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Granger…mais qu'est ce que tu fiches dans ma cuisine à…sept heures et quart du matin ? »

« Je prépare le petit-déjeuner. » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Mais…mais…je rêve ou tu portes un de mes tee-shirt et un de mes bermudas ? Putain Granger qu'est ce qui te prends ?»

« Je suis désolée mais je n'avais rien pour dormir. Je n'allais pas dormir avec mes vêtements d'hier et…excuse moi. Je les laverais. Promis. » dit-elle en faisant une petite moue d'excuse

« Tu as dormi ici ? Où ? »

« Dans la chambre d'amis…enfin je suppose que c'est une chambre d'amis. Je me suis installée sur le canapé au départ mais mon dos n'était pas vraiment d'accord alors je suis allée… »

« Tu as _dormi_ ici ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ben…euh…je…en fait » Begaya-t-elle alors que Malefoy la regardait d'un air impatient « Je…je ne voulais pas te laisser seul après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Malefoy sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même. Hermione le regarda en se mordant la lèvre : il semblait triste et abattu. Il se hissa avec lenteur sur un tabouret de bar et posant ses coudes sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il regarda Hermione sans dire un mot de plus. La jeune femme regarda son visage. La plupart des marques qu'il s'était fait hier avaient disparues, les autres ne se voyaient pas, perdues dans les brûlures rosées qui marquaient toujours son épiderme.

Ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise en le dévisageant, elle retourna à sa pâte à pancake qu'elle versa dans la poêle grésillante et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient devant eux une assiette de pancakes recouverte de sirop d'érable pour Malefoy et de marmelade d'orange pour Hermione.

« C'est délicieux. » Marmonna Malefoy.

« C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas si j'allais les réussir. Molly m'a montré la recette mais je n'en avais jamais fait. »

« Tu n'aurais pas du passer la nuit ici…Potter et Weasley ne vont pas être content. »

« Harry et Ron ne sont pas mes parents. Je suis majeure et je n'ai pas de comptes à leur rendre. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi Granger. Et puis quoi encore. »

Il grommela et Hermione rigola un peu. Elle était certaine que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça qu'elle soit restée dormir vu la vitesse à laquelle il engloutissait les pancakes. Et puis ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'ils étaient délicieux ? Un tel compliment venant de la bouche de Drago Malefoy, ça ne devait pas arriver souvent.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Hermione envoya la vaisselle sale dans l'évier avec un coup de baguette et celle-ci commença à se nettoyer toute seule.

.

« Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ? J'ai besoin d'une douche avant d'aller à l'hôpital. »

« Si je dis non tu iras quand même. »

Elle rigola une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna dans le couloir, sentant le regard de Malefoy sur elle. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne pratiquait pas la légilimencie, sinon elle aurait lu dans son esprit qu'il aimait assez la voir dans son tee-shirt et qu'il aurait même souhaité qu'elle ne porte pas le bermuda.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'eau se mettre à couler dans la salle de bain, il secoua violemment la tête. Depuis quand se mettait-il a imaginer Granger en petite tenue ? C'était une jolie femme certes, mais il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur elle.

De toute façon à présent, le fantasme serait la seule et unique chose qui lui serait accessible. Aucune femme ne voudrait de lui maintenant qu'il était totalement mutilé.

Lorsqu'Hermione revint dans le salon. Elle était habillée, et prête à partir. Elle lui souhaita une bonne journée et promis de repasser bientôt. Il ne protesta même pas, il n'en avait pas envie. Il soupira une fois que la porte fut fermée et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain. Comme à son habitude il n'alluma pas la lumière et resta dans le noir total. Il ne supportait pas de voir son corps abimé. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude ruissela sur son corps et il ferma les yeux, laissant divaguer son esprit. Ses pensées s'en allèrent une nouvelle fois vers Granger et un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il pensa au fait qu'elle s'était tenue au même endroit, quelques minutes auparavant. Il imagina son corps nu recouvert de gouttelettes d'eau et ses cheveux mouillés qui devaient être plus lisse, et sa main descendit doucement vers son bas-ventre…

.

.

Hermione jura entre ses dents pour la énième fois de la matinée. Ils avaient eu un nouveau cas de sortilège de magie noire, des plus surprenants. L'homme qui avait été touché avait plusieurs plaies qui ne voulaient jamais se refermer. Trois volontaires et deux médicomages s'acharnaient sur lui, alternant sortilèges de guérisons, point de suture moldus et potions de régénération sanguine pour éviter qu'il se vide de tout son sang mais rien ne marchait. L'homme était à présent inconscient. Il souffrait tellement que la médicomage en chef avait prit la décision de l'endormir, pour qu'il ne souffre pas plus que nécessaire. Finalement, reconnaissant son impuissance, elle ordonna qu'on appelle un maitre des potions. C'était leur dernière chance.

Hermione sortit de la pièce chamboulée et s'apprêtait à aller voir les enfants lorsqu'elle fut bipée pour se rendre au dispensaire. Elle s'exécuta et haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte qu'elle connaissait parfaitement le patient dont elle devait s'occuper. Il s'agissait d'un ancien élève de Poudlard : Blaise Zabini.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? » Répliqua-t-il en levant son bras gauche dont le poignet était bizarrement tordu.

« Je vois. »

Elle s'approcha de son poignet et commença à l'examiner tout en lui demandant comment il s'était fait ça. Il lui répondit qu'il s'était battu et Hermione pinça les lèvres mais quelque chose l'embêtait.

« Pourquoi tu mens Zabini ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu t'es cassé le poignet tout seul. Tu ne t'es pas battu. »

« Comment oses-tu. »

« Zabini la magie qui entoure ton poignet pourrait se sentir à deux kilomètres à la ronde. Ne te fiches pas de moi. Tu te rends compte que tu fais perdre du temps à l'hôpital ! Il y a d'autres patients qui ont vraiment besoin de soins ! »

« Eh merde…j'oublais que je m'adressais à Je-Sais-Tout Granger. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Zabini. Pourquoi tu t'es cassé le poignet volontairement ? »

« Je voulais te parler. »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas m'envoyer un hibou ? »

« Je ne suis pas ton pote Granger, je n'envoie pas de hiboux au gens que je n'aime pas ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Répéta-t-elle.

« Des renseignements. Il se trouve que j'ai vu Pansy Parkinson hier soir et qu'elle m'a raconté des choses assez intrigantes. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et même si je voyais de quoi tu parlais, ça ne te regardes absolument pas. Ton poignet est guéri, tu sais ou est la sortie. »

« Ne sois pas si agressive Granger. Alors comme ça le _beau _Drago Malefoy est hors course ? »

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. Et laisse Drago tranquille. »

« Oho…intéressant. Depuis quand tu défends Malefoy ? Quoi que si tu aimes les pauvres comme Weasley et les orphelins comme Potter, tu as du trouver ton bonheur avec Malefoy l'infirme. »

« Salaud ! Vous êtes vraiment tous des salauds. Dégage. » Explosa-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette.

« J'ai touché une corde sensible à ce que je vois. Enfin puisque tu sembles aimer Malefoy, tu lui diras que je vais prendre sa place pour Greengrass. Il comprendra. » Fit-il avant de s'en aller en ricanant.

.

Dépitée elle le regarda partir et une bouffée de colère s'empara d'elle. Elle en avait marre qu'on se moque de Malefoy, qu'on se réjouisse de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se sentait le devoir de le protéger des attaques extérieures, lui qui était si vulnérable à présent. Tout le monde semblait lui tourner le dos. Sa mère d'abord et ensuite ses amis. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance d'être entourés d'amis géniaux qui ne la laisserait jamais tomber, peu importe ce à quoi elle ressemblait.

Décidant de ne plus penser à la stupidité de Zabini, qui avait été jusqu'à se briser lui-même le poignet pour avoir des informations sur Malefoy, elle quitta le dispensaire et se dirigea vers le service de pédiatrie. Dina n'était pas là mais Alexis était comme à son habitude dans sa chambre. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit Hermione et il tendit les bras vers elle.

« Hermione, j'ai mal à la tête. »

La jeune femme lui fit un petit câlin et posa ensuite la main sur son front. Il ne semblait pas fiévreux. Elle lui donna quand même une potion adéquate et resta avec lui. Il paraissait fatigué et ils ne jouèrent donc pas. Elle se contenta d'écouter son petit babillage jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Elle contempla sa petite bouille d'ange qui la faisait craquer et quitta la pièce à contre-cœur.

« Miss Granger ! »

« Oui ? »

« Dans mon bureau s'il vous plait. »

.

.

Une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus à peine eut-elle posé un pied au Terrier. Ginny l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina dans la chambre qu'elles étaient censée partager -ce qui n'était pas le cas puisque Ginny passait presque toute ces nuits avec Harry-, verrouillant la porte derrière elles.

« Tu étais où hier soir ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi ici ? Comment il s'appelle ? » Demanda-t-elle les yeux un peu trop brillants. Parfois, elle faisait peur à Hermione, dans ces moments où avide d'informations, elle ressemblait un peu trop à Lavande et Pavarti.

« Que vas-tu t'imaginer Gin'. J'ai simplement dormi chez Malefoy ? »

« Pardon ? _Simplement_ ! Mais…mais…mais… »

« Mais j'ai dormi dans la chambre d'amis parce qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Point final. »

« Oh… » fit Ginny d'un ton déçu. « Tu pourrais dire à Harry que tu as passé une nuit torride avec un infirmier de Sainte-Mangouste. S'il te plait. J'ai pas envie de perdre cinq gallions. »

« Tu as parié…QUOI ? Une nuit torride avec un infirmier. Non mais ça va pas. »

« Ben quoi…Harry pensait qu'il devait y avoir une ouverture nocturne dans un musée ou une bibliothèque, tu crois que c'est mieux ? »

« Eh bien…oui, je suis désolée de te le dire mais Harry me connais mieux que toi…espèce de perverse. »

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras et les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Lorsqu'elles descendirent à la cuisine, Harry et Ron firent passer un véritable interrogatoire à Hermione. Ils froncèrent un peu les sourcils quand ils entendirent ces explications mais après qu'Hermione ai juré qu'elle n'avait pas approché le lit de Malefoy, ils se calmèrent. Harry s'avança vers Ginny la main tendue et un grand sourire aux lèvres mais en voyant l'air renfrogné de sa petite amie, il décida qu'au lieu de cinq gallions, il préférait plutôt un baiser. Ravie, Ginny s'empressa de régler sa dette tandis que Ron détournait les yeux en faisant semblant de vomir.

.

Plus tard, alors que Ginny avait réussi à déjouer la vigilance de sa mère pour retrouver son Harry, elle trouva le jeune homme allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond d'un air pensif.

« Harry ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'Hermione est plus heureuse depuis qu'elle fréquente Malefoy ? »

« Euh… »

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle a réussi à laver sa culpabilité. Je l'envie. Parce que je n'arriverais jamais à pardonner les morts de toutes ces personnes innocentes. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Harry. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Et Hermione, c'est son travail à l'hôpital qui la rend heureuse. »

« Je ne crois pas… »

« Harry, tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'Hermione et Malefoy… »

« Je ne sais pas Gin', mais si ça arrive, je n'en voudrais pas à Hermione... »

.

.

« Malefoy tu comptais me cacher ça combien de temps. »

« Granger, je crois que tu n'es pas autorisée à me crier dessus dans mon propre appartement. Et tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer de quoi tu parles. »

« Avant-hier, ma chef m'a convoquée pour me parler de toi. Tu dois te rendre toute les semaines à l'hôpital pour qu'on contrôle ton état et qu'on te fasse des soins. Or depuis que tu es sorti, tu n'y es jamais allé ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ce n'est pas bien. Tu crois que ça va s'améliorer comme ça ?»

« Fout-moi la paix Granger. »

« Certainement pas. Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas allé à Sainte-Mangouste ? »

« Je veux pas y aller. »

« Mais tu dois le faire, ca fait partie du processus de guérison. »

« Je n'irais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas. Je ne sortirais pas comme ça ! »

« Tu pourrais remettre ton capuchon. »

« Tout le monde saurait que c'est moi. Les nouvelles vont vite Granger et je ne supporterais pas d'entendre les gens murmurer des choses sur moi. Je ne suis pas Potter, je ne pourrais pas supporter ça. » Avoua-t-il

« Mais il faut que tu ailles à ton rendez-vous… »

« Laisse tomber Granger. »

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Son doigt dessinait des formes abstraites sur la table et son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Comment faire pour…

« Je sais. »

« … »

« Je pourrais essayer de créer une illusion sur ton visage ! »

« C'est-à-dire Granger ? »

« C'est un sort assez compliqué et qui a une durée assez limitée mais ça devrait suffire pour aller à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est une illusion d'optique, les gens qui te regarderont ne verront pas ton visage mais une simple illusion. »

« Et à quoi ressemblerait cette illusion ? »

« Eh bien…je t'ai côtoyé à Poudlard pendant six ans, je pense que je me rappelle à quoi ressemblait ton visage avant…enfin… »

« J'ai compris Granger….et si tu le fais je…je pourrais retrouver mon visage ? » Interrogea-t-il avec espoir.

« Ce n'est qu'une illusion Malefoy. Et ça ne dure pas longtemps. Vingt minutes tout au plus. »

« Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre comment le lancer ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir chassé ses paroles précédentes d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Maintenant approche toi «

Il s'éxécuta et Hermione se concentra. Elle ferma les yeux et visualisa les traits du visage de Malefoy avant qu'il ne soit blessé. Ses traits réguliers, sa peau lisse, sans imperfections qui paraissait si douce, la blancheur de sa peau qui était presque pâle. Elle visualisa aussi ses cheveux plus long, doux et soyeux. Elle agita sa baguette tout en murmurant une formule et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le Malefoy qu'elle avait devant elle ressemblait au Malefoy d'avant.

« Alors ? »

« J'ai réussi, je crois. »

« Tu as quelque chose pour que je puisse voir ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et farfouilla dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette la main sur son petit miroir de poche. Elle le tendit à Malefoy et il se contempla longuement, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'humidifient, comme si il venait de réaliser que jamais il ne retrouverait son ancienne apparence. Il referma le miroir d'un coup sec et le tendit brusquement à Hermione qui le remit dans son sac.

Ils se levèrent ensuite et transplanèrent tout deux dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste. Hermione le laissa devant la porte du bureau de son médicomage juste avant que les effets du sort ne se terminent. En attendant de revenir le chercher, elle décida d'aller voir Alexis. Elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui mais elle pouvait très bien aller le voir en tant que visiteuse.

Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre du petit garçon, elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Deux médicomages étaient penchées sur un papier et Alexis était tout pâle et luisant de sueur.

.

« Oh Merlin…qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » Demanda-t-elle au médicomage

« Son état s'est brusquement aggravé pendant la nuit, nous ne savons pas quoi faire. Les potions n'arrivent pas à faire baisser la fièvre et celle-ci ne fait que monter. »

« Oh Merlin… » Répéta Hermione en se précipitant au chevet d'Alexis.

Elle lui caressa doucement le visage : il était brûlant et Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Mon petit lapin… »

« Maman Hermione… » Chuchota-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Je suis là mon lapin. » Fit-elle sans se soucier du fait qu'il l'ai appelée maman.

« Maman, est-ce que je vais rejoindre les anges ? »

« Non, mon lapin. Tu vas aller mieux, je le promets. Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-elle en luttant contre les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge.

Alexis se mit soudain à tousser et Hermione le souleva pour qu'il puisse respirer plus convenablement. Il se blottit contre elle et Hermione le serra dans ses bras. Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, il était trop petit, trop insouciant pour pouvoir mourir maintenant. Les médicomages allaient forcément trouver de quoi il souffrait. Ces deux dernières chuchotaient toujours à voix basse et secouaient la tête beaucoup trop souvent pour que ce soit bon signe.

Hermione délaissa un instant le petit garçon et retourna vers elles.

« Est-ce que vous avez essayé… »

« Nous avons tout essayé Miss et rien ne marche. Nous faisons des tests pour tenter de trouver par quel type de sort il a été touché mais si ce dernier à été inventé par les mangemort comme nous le pensons, cela va être très difficile. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Pour l'instant il faut essayer de faire baisser la fièvre. Et aucune potion ne marche. »

« Vous avez essayé les médicaments moldus. »

« Oui, ils marchent mais pas autant qu'ils le devraient. Ils ne font effet qu'une petite heure et nous ne pouvons pas lui en redonner avant quatre heures. »

« Je vois. »

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et s'empara d'un gant qu'elle imbiba d'eau. Puis elle retourna dans la chambre d'Alexis et posa le gant humide sur le front du petit garçon.

« Ca te fais du bien mon lapin ? »

« Oui…tu peux me chanter une chanson maman ? »

Hermione fit un petit sourire et se mit à fredonner une comptine moldue que son père lui chantait petite, quand elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Alexis agrippa la main d'Hermione et ses paupières se fermèrent doucement. Il toussa encore un peu, puis sa respiration devint plus régulière. Lorsque sa petite main relâcha sa prise, Hermione sut qu'il dormait alors elle l'embrassa délicatement et quitta la pièce.

.

Elle retourna à l'étage ou Malefoy avait son rendez-vous et elle s'installa sur une chaise, dans le couloir. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée avec Alexis mais Malefoy n'était apparemment toujours pas sorti. Essayant de ne pas penser à Alexis elle entreprit le compter les carreaux du sol. Autant se changer les idées comme on peut. Elle en était arrivée à quarante trois lorsque la porte en face d'elle s'ouvrit. La médicomage Stevents, chef d'Hermione passa sa tête à l'extérieure et fit un petit sourire entendu à Hermione.

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy vous attend pour partir. »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour la rejoindre dans la pièce. La médicomage avait toujours cet affreux sourire vissé sur les lèvres et Hermione se doutait qu'elle allait avoir droit à une réflexion dans les jours à venir. Elle s'avança vers Malefoy qui n'avait pas l'air content du tout et se concentra pour illusionner à nouveau son visage.

Le résultat fut moins concluant que la première fois, ses pensées étant trop occupée par Alexis pour qu'elle puisse pleinement se concentrer, mais de toute façon, cela suffisait. Elle salua les médicomages pour deux, puisque Malefoy se semblait pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche pour dire autre chose que des insultes, et quitta la pièce, le blond sur les talons.

Il rejoignirent rapidement l'aire de transplanage et regagnèrent l'appartement du blond dans plus attendre. Ce dernier alla immédiatement s'enfermer dans sa chambre alors qu'Hermione s'effondrait sur le canapé.

Alexis ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'avait que cinq ans, ce n'était pas son heure. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de mourir. Ce n'était pas possible. Il allait forcément aller mieux, un remède allait être trouvé. Les médicomages ne pouvaient pas faire autrement.

« Ca va Granger ? »

Elle sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu revenir dans la chambre. Il venait de s'asseoir près d'elle et avait deposé sur la table un verre de jus de citrouille, un de jus d'orange et une assiette de petits biscuits. Hermione fixait la table sans la voir et il lui demanda une nouvelle fois ci ça allait.

« Non. » Répondit-elle, avant de fondre en larmes.

Malefoy resta stupéfié sur place. Il n'osait faire un geste alors que les épaules tressautaient et que des sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge. Il restait là, les bras ballants, gêné de la voir pleurer devant lui comme, ça, sans aucune pudeur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce c'était pas comme la dernière fois, lorsqu'elle avait pleuré après s'être confiée à lui sur le soir de la bataille. A présent il ne connaissait pas la nature de ses pleurs et ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter. Qu'auraient fait ses amis ? Potter et Weasley et Weasley ? Ils l'auraient surement prise dans leurs bras et lui auraient chuchoté des paroles réconfortantes. Mais lui ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne savait pas comment…

Malefoy fut coupé court dans sa réaction par Hermione sui s'était jetée sur lui et qui agrippait maintenant sa chemise de toutes ses forces.

Il resta sans bouger pendant deux secondes puis ses mains vinrent d'elles même se poser sur son dos qu'il caressa doucement. Hermione avait écrasé son visage contre sa poitrine et il se retrouvait le nez dans ses cheveux, respirant leur douce odeur. Cela le ramena quelques temps en arrière et il eu à nouveau une vision d'elle sous la douche. Nue, ses cheveux humides cascadant dans son dos. Un courant électrique le traversa et il la repoussa doucement pour éviter que son imagination n'ai trop d'effets en dessous de sa ceinture.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Granger ? »

« C'est…Alexis…il ne va pas bien. »

Elle lui expliqua que l'état du petit garçon avait empiré et que les médicomages ne savaient pas quoi faire tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas exactement de quoi il souffrait. De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et Malefoy les essuya gentiment avec ses pouces.

« Arrêtes de pleurer Granger, ils vont trouver une solution. Alexis ne va pas mourir tu verras. »

« Mais j'ai tellement peur… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va s'en sortir tu verras. »

« Merci…Drago. »

Il la regarda étonné. Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste et un nouveau courant électrique le traversa. Lentement, sans même avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha vers elle. Hermione ne recula pas et il réduisit de plus en plus la distance. Alors qu'il allait finalement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, un bruit sourd contre la vitre lui redonna ses esprits et lui fit faire un spectaculaire bond en arrière. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir au hibou qui attendait derrière la vitre et laissa Hermione sur le canapé, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle venait à peine de réaliser ce qui avait été sur le point de se passer.

* * *

Tadaaam. Vous y avez cru n'est ce pas ? Comme si ils allaient s'embrasser maintenant. Et puis quoi encore. Et je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que Drago n'est pas amoureux d'elle (pas encore du moins), d'accord il commence à fantasmer sur elle mais c'est tout ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai un peu enchainé les scenettes donc j'espère que ça ne vous a pas perturbé ^^

Bisous bisous


	9. Chapitre VIII

Hello, Hello. Comment allez vous ? Moi je suis épuisée. Je sors de mon stage, on a couru partout toute la journée mais je suis quand même motivée pour venir poster ce chapitre ! Merci encore pour toutes ces merveilleuses reviews me boostent !

Il y a des passages dans ce chapitre qui m'ont posés problèmes, un notamment mais je vous en reparlerais en fin de chapitre pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR (sauf ceux inventés par mes soins ^^)

**Réponses aux review anonymes** :

**Hina-Chuppa** : Ce n'est peut-être pas élégant mais c'est naturel xD En effet, il est pas gâté mais il va y avoir une note positive dans ce chapitre ^^

**London123** : Je suis ravie de te redonner le gout des dramiones :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

**Lily** : Je publie mes chapitres tout les vendredis ^^ Quant-à Drago, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire mais je ne pense pas qu'il retrouvera la totalité de son ancien physique ^^ Pour Alexis non plus je ne sais pas mais comme il est écrit dans le chapitre je ne sais plus lequel, Hermione n'a pas de situation stable et elle est trop jeune pour adopter...mais bon les épilogues, les sauts dans le temps je peux faire mais rien n'est décidé ^^ Bisous

**Clare** : Je suis contente que tu constates l'évolution de leur relation. Blaise et Pansy, je les aime bien pourtant mais c'est comme avec Narcissa, j'ai voulu changer et je voulais que tout les "amis" de Drago lui tournent le dos...même si on peut avoir des surprises.

POur Alexis...il était malade est fiévreux, ce qui explique le maman parce qu'il a très bien compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre je crois qu'il va la rappeler Hermione et non maman ^^

Et en effet, Harry a beaucoup muri et il prend à présent les choses avec philosophie...mais comme tu le devines, avec Ron c'est une autre paire de manches ^^

**Vera Bennett** : Eh oui, les Serpentards sont des crétins ! Tu as tout à fait compris pour Harry, la guerre l'a fait murir et relativiser sur les choses plus "futiles", si il voit qu'Hermione est heureuse, il fera abstraction de son inimitié pour Malefoy. Ron par contre...le sujet sera beaucoup plus...sensible xD Voici la suite :)

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : Lettre, anniversaire & rêve**

.**  
**

_Il se leva pour aller ouvrir au hibou qui attendait derrière la vitre et laissa Hermione sur le canapé, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle venait à peine de réaliser ce qui avait été sur le point de se passer._

_.  
_

Toujours hébétée, elle regarda le blond caresser le volatile et détacher une lettre de sa patte. Il revint s'assoir près d'elle sans un mot, le visage à présent soucieux. Hermione comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle osa jeter un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans ses mains : elle portait de tampon de contrôle de la prison d'Azkaban.

Drago décacheta rapidement l'enveloppe, en sortit un parchemin jauni et commença sa lecture. Hermione l'observa pendant que ses yeux courraient d'une ligne à l'autre. Son visage était impassible, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait de la lettre, quel en était le sujet. Puis elle remarqua que ses yeux brillaient un peu trop et elle détourna pudiquement les siens. Elle ne se sentait à place à ce moment là : assise sur le canapé près de lui alors qu'il lisait une lettre de son père. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas lui laisser d'intimité.

Machinalement, elle porta sa main à sa bouche et commença à tirer sur les petites peaux autour de ses ongles. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle se sentait stressée ou mal à l'aise.

A côté d'elle, Malefoy avait fini sa lecture et venait de plonger sa tête dans ses mains. La lettre était à présent posée sur le canapé, entre eux et Hermione avait une envie irrésistible de la lire.

Malefoy se redressa soudain, frotta ses paumes contre son visage et finit par retirer ses mains. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, longuement.

« Malefoy… »

« Oui, tu peux. Je vais…peu importe. » Dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

.

Timidement, Hermione tendit la main vers le parchemin. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser du fait que Malefoy l'autorise à lire une lettre de son père. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait là d'une marque de confiance, et cela lui faisait plaisir. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait un jour avoir autant confiance en elle. Il lui ouvrait en quelque sorte la porte de son intimité.

Elle hésita un peu, puis finit par poser ses yeux sur le parchemin usé. Lucius Malefoy avait une écriture fine et raffinée. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle remarqua avant de s'intéresser au contenu.

.

_Drago, Mon Fils,_

_Je ne t'ai pas souvent appelé Drago, pourtant c'est moi qui ai choisi de te prénommer comme cela. Drago. Parce que je voulais que mon fils possède la force du dragon. Mais je voulais également que mon fils possède la froideur, le self-control et la prestance des Malefoy. Et en tout cela j'ai réussi. J'ai réussi et échoué parce que je n'ai pas réussi à être un Père à part entière. Mes affaires en politiques et ensuite avec le Maitre m'ont éloigné de vous, de toi. Je n'ai pas réussi à préserver ma famille comme j'aurais voulu le faire. Et cela continue maintenant que je suis enfermé en prison. Je pensais bien faire en servant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pensais vous protéger, vous apporter des choses que je n'aurais pas pu vous apporter autrement mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Je n'ai fait que plonger ma famille dans la détresse. Je ne t'écris pas ces mots pour obtenir une quelconque pitié ou un quelconque pardon de ta part. Tu sais que ce je pense de la faiblesse des hommes Drago. Non, si je t'écris aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai enfin eu des nouvelles de ta mère, Narcissa. Depuis que je suis enfermé, pas une seule fois je n'ai eu de ses nouvelles et j'ai été assez surprit par le contenu de sa missive. Elle parlait uniquement de toi. _

_Mon fils, si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je veux que tu saches que je ne cautionnes pas du tout les paroles de ta mère. Tu es mon fils et tu le resteras quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importe ce que tu es aujourd'hui. J'ai énoncé plus haut les qualités que tout Malefoy se doit de porter : force, prestance, froideur, self-control. De nombreuses personnes, et tu le sais j''en suis sur, associe également Malefoy avec beauté. Ce ne sont que des foutaises, la beauté n'a rien a voir avec le fait d'être un Malefoy. Tu es mon fils quel que soit ton visage. Tu le seras toujours Drago._

_Ton Père._

_.  
_

Les mains tremblantes, Hermione replia le parchemin en deux et le posa sur la table. Elle sentait que ses yeux étaient humides. Cette lettre l'avait bouleversée parce qu'elle venait d'avoir la preuve que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un être sans cœur. Au contraire, même si il ne l'avait pas écrit noir sur blanc, sa lettre criait qu'il aimait son fils et qu'il serait toujours fier de lui peu importe les brûlures qui pouvaient marquer son visage. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle ressentait envers cet homme qui l'avait insultée, humiliée, rabaissée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissante envers lui. Il n'allait pas abandonner son fils et n'allait pas le traiter comme sa femme l'avait fait.

Elle se leva à son tour, comme l'avait fait Malefoy quelques minutes plus tôt et prit la direction du couloir. Elle vit de la lumière sous la porte de la chambre du blond et frappa à cette dernière. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle ouvrit légèrement la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Malefoy lui tournait le dos, il était assis en tailleur sur son lit et ne bougeait pas. Soudainement prise d'une pulsion, elle s'avança et grimpa elle aussi sur le lit. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa tête contre son dos, appuyant sa joue droite sur le tissu soyeux de son pull noir. Ses mains rejoignirent les épaules du blond et elle les pressa doucement.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de nombreuses minutes. Le blond ne bougeait toujours pas.

Au début figé, il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Puis lorsqu'il avait sentit Hermione se coller à lui, il avait repris conscience et avait fermé les yeux. Il sentait la joue de la jeune femme contre son pull et il avait l'impression qu'elle irradiait de chaleur, une chaleur agréable qui se propageait de son dos à l'ensemble de son corps. Il savait qu'il aurait pu, qu'il aurait _du_ se sentir gêné mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait juste bien et les mains d'Hermione qui massaient à présent ses épaules le détendaient. Elles le détendaient même un peu trop et des images qui n'auraient pas du se trouver sans sa tête apparaissaient par flash. Il se secoua mentalement, ravi que la jeune femme derrière lui ne maitrise pas la legilimencie. Elle arrêta soudain de le masser et il l'entendit prendre une inspiration. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle parle mais elle ne le fit pas tout de suite et il pouvait presque entendre le bruit de son cerveau qui réfléchissait.

.

« Drago ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Si je t'ai fait lire cette lettre, c'est pour que tu ne me poses pas de questions. »

« D'accord… »

Elle se recula et il poussa un léger soupir. Il était bien lorsqu'elle était appuyée contre lui. Hermione se déplaça sur le lit pour se mettre à côté de lui et lui attrapa la main. Sa main droite, celle qui était la plus atteinte. Elle commença à passer son doigt sur les boursouflures mais il la retira vivement, la mâchoire soudainement serrée.

« Tu viendrais sur le Chemin de Traverse avec moi ? » Demanda Hermione sans relever sa réaction.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry après-demain et je n'ai toujours pas de cadeau. Je pensais que peut-être tu pourrais m'aider à trouver quelque chose. »

« Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver à cadeau pour _Potter ?_»

« C'est un garçon tout comme toi non, il y a bien des choses universelles que tout les garçons aiment. Le quidditch par exemple. »

« Ne m'insulte pas en insinuant que j'aime les mêmes choses que Potter. J'ai beaucoup plus de goût que lui. Et de toute façon, Potter ou pas Potter il est hors de question que je sorte. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas sortir. Point. »

« On peut aller dans le Londres moldu si tu préféres. »

« Parce que tu crois que mon visage redeviendras normal si je vais dans le Londres moldu ? Je n'irais nulle part. Point. Final. »

Il se leva brusquement et Hermione entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer quelques secondes plus tard. Elle resta dans la chambre du blond et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait tout gâché. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle pose cette question alors qu'elle savait très bien que le contact avec les autres était un sujet sensible pour lui. Elle n'aurait jamais du lui proposer ça alors qu'ils venaient de passer un agréable moment ensemble.

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle toqua à la porte et un unique grognement lui répondit.

« Malefoy sort de là. Je n'aurais pas du te proposer ça d'accord ? Je m'excuse. Sort maintenant. »

« Pas envie. »

« Malefoy…j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide pour le cadeau d'Harry. Si tu ne veux ne pas venir avec moi, donne-moi au moins des pistes. »

« … »

« Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé là-dedans comme un gamin. Même Alexis ne ferait pas ça ! »

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et Malefoy en sortit d'un pas furieux. Il jeta un regard noir à la brunette qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et lui lança, rageur :

« Tu es vraiment chiante comme fille ! »

.

.

« Les filles ! Descendez, j'ai besoin de vous ! »

« On arrive maman ! Tu crois que c'est bien comme ça ? »

« Oui, mais comment tu vas faire pour empêcher Harry d'aller dans sa chambre pendant toute la journée ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il va se poser des questions si il entre et qu'il voit des bougies partout ? »

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. » Soupira Ginny « Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? Tu vas les désillusionner pour moi bien-sur ! »

« Ah… »

« LES FILLES ! »

« Oui maman, c'est bon ! Deux petites minutes et on arrive. »

Après quelques coups de baguette pour faire disparaitre les bougies, les filles descendirent enfin au rez-de-chaussé du Terrier où elles furent accueillies par une Molly surexcitée qui les regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« Qu'est ce que vous faisiez là-haut ? »

« Rien du tout. Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ? »

« Prendre tout ces lampions et ces décorations et aller les accrocher un peu partout dans le jardin. N'oubliez pas de jeter un coup d'œil à Bill et Georges. Je leur ai demandé de s'occuper des tables mais je suis sure qu'ils vont en profiter pour faire n'importe quoi. »

Emportant les décorations, les filles se dirigèrent vers le jardin et virent effectivement Bill et Georges, penchés l'un vers l'autre, leurs épaules se secouant d'un rire silencieux.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Ginny d'un ton qui ressemblait furieusement à celui de sa mère. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à gâcher l'anniversaire d'Harry.

« Tout doux Ginevra. Si tu savais ce qu'on est en train de faire, tu nous remercierais. Tout le monde sera content. »

« Et qu'est ce que vous faites donc ? »

« On jette un maléfice de glu sur la chaise de tante Muriel. Comme ça elle ne pourra pas se lever et elle ne va pas venir nous embêter ! » Ricana Bill.

« Et dire que je croyais que tu étais le plus mature de tous ! »Soupira Hermione.

.

« J'espère qu'il va aimer mon cadeau personnalisé » Fit Ginny alors qu'elle et Hermione étaient en train d'accrocher des guirlandes lumineuses dans les haies du jardin.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'aimerait pas. Quel garçon n'aimerait pas voir la fille qu'il aime s'offrir à lui. »

« Mais…et si il trouve que ça fait trop ? Et si il n'est pas prêt ? Et si il me trouve trop grosse ? Et si… »

« Et si tout se passe bien ! Ginny c'était ton idée, tu as tout bien préparé alors ne panique pas maintenant. Où plutôt si, panique maintenant comme ça tu seras maitre de tes émotions devant Harry. »

« Oui. De toute façon il faut que ça se passe bien. Je n'en peux plus moi, ça fait des mois que j'ai envie de lui… » Soupira Ginny « Quoi ? Ne me regardes pas comme ça Hermione, j'ai des hormones comme toutes les filles et c'est tout à fait normal qu'elles me travaillent. J'ai dix-sept ans et mon Harry est beau comme un Dieu, comment tu veux que je résiste ? Tu verras quand ce seras ton tour ! »

« Quand ce sera le tour de quoi ? » Interrogea Ron qui arrivait toujours comme un cheveux sur la soupe.

« Quand ce sera au tour d'Hermione de fêter son anniversaire, là. Elle croit qu'elle va pouvoir échapper à une fête Made In Weasley et elle se trompe, tu es content ? »

Ron s'éloigna en haussant les épaules et les filles attendirent qu'il ai disparut dans la maison pour reprendre leur conversation.

« Il va falloir se méfier de lui. Ce sera ta mission Herm'. Il peut être encore pire que maman parfois et si il découvre qu'on s'est enfermé dans la chambre, compte sur lui pour faire un scandale et nous tuer Harry et moi…surtout Harry d'ailleurs. »

.

.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry mon chéri. » S'exclama Molly en déposant un énorme gâteau au chocolat devant lui.

Les dix-huit bougies étaient allumées et tout le monde se mit à chanter tandis qu'il les soufflait. Il ferma ensuite les yeux pour le vœu traditionnel et Molly entreprit de servir du champagne à tout le monde tout en réprimandant Ron qui approchait dangereusement ses mains du gâteau.

« Les cadeaux d'abord Ron, espèce de goinfre » S'exclamèrent Fred et Georges (1) ensemble avant de s'approcher d'Harry, un air malicieux vissé sur leurs visage.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry. »

« Oui, comme vient de dire Fred, Voyeux, Annijersaire. »

Les jumeaux tendirent un paquet à Harry et il retira l'emballage avec suspicion. Il n'aimait pas du tout le sourire des jumeaux. Une fois le papier brillant arraché, il découvrit une boite toute simple. Noire. Il souleva le couvercle avec précaution, s'attendant à découvrir une araignée ou quelque chose dans ce genre là mais là encore il n'y avait rien. La boite était vide.

« Qu'est ce que…AHHHHH ! »

« FRED, GEORGES ! Vous trouvez ça drôle ! »

La main sur le cœur, Molly semblait prête à tuer ses deux fils qui étaient écroulés de rire. Un hologramme représentant un Voldemort plus vrai que nature était sorti de la boite d'un seul coup, avant de disparaitre en une explosion de confettis. Le goût plus que douteux des jumeaux en matière de blagues ne faisait pas rire leur mère et il fallut que Lupin et Harry se mettent à leur tour à rire pour que Molly cesse de hurler.

« On voulait mettre un peu d'ambiance. » Dit Fred

« Voilà ton vrai cadeau. » Renchérit Georges en tendant un Harry un sac rempli d'objets provenant de leur magasin.

Molly et Arthur offrirent une montre à Harry et Mrs Weasley lui expliqua en rosissant que la tradition voulait qu'on offre une montre à la majorité sorcière – c'est-à-dire dix-sept ans – mais que le manque d'argent un an plus tôt lui avait empêché le faire. Harry la remercia chaleureusement en la serrant dans ses bras et puis ce fut au tour de Ron qui lui offrit tout un assortiment de chocolats et en profita pour lui glisser qu'il comptait tous les goûter.

Harry secoua la tête en riant : les cadeaux de Ron étaient toujours intéressés, puis il se tourna vers Hermione qui lui tendait un paquet soigneusement emballé.

« Wow…Hermione, elle est superbe « ! » S'exclama-t-il en découvrant la magnifique chemise en soie verte.

« J'ai pensé qu'il te fallait un vêtement classe. Pour changer de ton éternel tee-shirt. » Plaisanta Hermione, tandis que l'assemblée éclatait de rire.

« Elle est assortie à tes yeux. » Rajouta Ginny. « Je suis sure que c'est pour ça qu'Hermione l'a choisie. »

.

La concernée hocha la tête avant de boire une gorgée de champagne pour se donner une contenance. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on remarque la rougeur de ses joues, même si personne n'aurait deviné pourquoi elle rougissait. La vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas choisi cette chemise parce qu'elle s'accordait aux yeux d'Harry. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans le magasin, elle avait d'abord opté pour un polo, puis une chemise noire. Puis elle avait vu cette chemise verte. Et cette couleur lui avait fait pensé au vert de Serpentard, et à Drago. Hermione n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé le vert mais le simple fait de penser à Drago lui avait fait choisir cette chemise. Elle l'avait fait sur un coup de tête sans penser aux éventuelles conséquences et à présent, elle remerciait Merlin qu'Harry ai les yeux verts.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione revint à elle lorsqu'elle vit Ginny tendre un étui à Harry. Il renfermait une belle plume de cygne et Ginny lui glissa qu'elle lui servirait à bien prendre ses cours à l'ISFA. Harry la remercia d'un chaste baiser et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si il savait ce qui l'attendait…

Les derniers reliefs du gâteau dispurus, Arthur déboucha une nouvelle bouteille de champagne et Bill mit la sono en route. Tonks entraina immédiatement Lupin au milieu de la piste de danse improvisée et se mit à se déhancher comme une folle. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Il était temps de passer à l'attaque.

Trois heures après le début de la fête, Ginny s'éclipsa discrètement. De nombreuses personnes commençaient à être éméchées et son absence allait surement passer inaperçue. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil tout autour d'elle et vit que Ron était occupé. Bien aidé par les nombreuses coupes de champage ingurgitée, il s'était mit en tête de draguer Fleur, semblant oublier qu'elle était à présent mariée à son frère Bill. Ce dernier le laissait faire et semblait même trouver la situation grandement amusante.

Aperçevant Harry non loin de Tonks et Lupin, Hermione s'approcha d'eux et saisit son meilleur ami par le bras.

.

« Harry…vient danser avec moi. J'ai envie de danser avec toi. »

« Non Hermione, je ne sais pas dan… »

« S'il te plait mon meilleur ami chéri. Juste une danse ! S'il te plait Harry. S'te plait, s'te plait s'te plait ! »

« Mais…tu es ivre ou quoi ? »

« Pas du tout. Allez, vient danser. »

D'une poigne de fer, elle l'attira à elle et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils commencèrent à tournoyer lentement, même si la musique – un rock endiablé – ne s'y prêtait guère.

« Tu es contente ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle en faisant un grand sourire innocent.

Lorsque la musique changea, Harry se détacha des bras d'Hermione et celle-ci décréta qu'il faisait chaud et qu'ils devaient se rafraichir. Elle entraina Harry vers la table où se trouvaient les boissons et leur servit deux verres de jus de citrouille. Elle saisit ensuite le sien mais dans un geste malencontreux, en renversa le contenu sur le tee-shirt d'Harry.

« Oh mince. Ce que je suis maladroite. Désolée, Harry. Je vais éponger ça. »

« C'est rien Herm'. Je vais aller changer de tee-shirt. Je reviens.»

Il s'éloigna pour rentrer dans la maison et Hermione eut un petite sourire satisfait.. La première partie de sa mission c'était bien déroulée et son plan avait marché comme sur un balai.. Maintenant, elle devait juste veiller à ce que personne ne vienne les déranger.

.

Harry rentra dans la maison et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il entra dans sa chambre tout en retirant son tee-shirt et le balança dans un coin. Il irait le mettre dans le panier à linge le lendemain. Toujours dans le noir, il voulut se diriger vers la penderie mais il se cogna le pied contre un livre qui trainait par terre. Etouffant un juron, il revint vers la porte et alluma la lumière…

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry. »

Le survivant se figea, le cerveau en stand-by. A la place de la lumière, une multitude de bougies s'étaient allumées, baignant la pièce d'une lumière tamisée et laissant apparaitre une nouvelle silhouette. Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il devait probablement être en train de rêver. Il avait du abuser de l'alcool à sa fête d'anniversaire et s'être endormi ivre mort parce Ginny ne pouvait pas se trouver sur _son _lit, allongée dans une position totalement indécente.

Esquissant un sourire, cette dernière se leva et il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller malgré lui. Etait-ce Ginny, sa Ginny à lui qui portait un déshabillé à rendre hétéro le plus convaincu des gays.

« Ce n'est pas réel. » Murmura-t-il. « Ce n'est pas réel. Je suis en train de rêver. »

« Tu ne rêves pas Harry. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je n'allais t'offrir que cette plume ridicule. » Sussura Ginny, les yeux flamboyant. « Je te plais ? »

Hébété, Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête. Il savait qu'il devait être tout rouge, sa bouche était ouverte et il n'arrivait pas à la refermer mais il s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Ginny, comme hypnotisé. Son déshabillé rouge et noir était sexy sans être vulgaire et laissait entrevoir les courbes de son corps sans les dévoiler entièrement. Ses longs cheveux roux cascadaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules et ses jambes semblaient interminables. Harry la regarda une nouvelle fois de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Sa bouche était plus que sèche et il prit soudain conscience que son pantalon était très serré, _trop serré._

Ravie de l'effet qu'elle semblait provoquer chez le brun à lunettes, Ginny se rapprocha de lui et passa son index le long de son torse. Harry fut secoué d'un long frisson et recula, presque apeuré. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver et il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Ginny était tellement désirable.

Elle s'était à nouveau rapprochée de lui et se collait à présent contre son corps. Il était plus que conscient de sa poitrine qui se pressait contre son torse nu et il dut rassembler le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait pour ne pas poser ses mains sur elle. S'il la touchait, il était perdu.

« Cette plume n'était pas assez bien pour toi, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Je…je…Gin… »

« Tes dix-huit ans, méritaient un cadeau exceptionnel » Fit-elle en déposant quelques baisers sur son torse. « Et tu sais ce que j'ai décidé de t'offrir ? »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Harry s'étouffa presque tant il avait du mal à déglutir. Jamais il n'avait été autant excité et il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

« Harry ? »

« N…non…je ne sais pas. »

« Moi. »

Ce simple mot, prononcée d'une voix rauque et pleine de désir brisa les dernières défenses d'Harry. Il se pencha légèrement et ses lèvres rencontrèrent violemment celle de Ginny. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse et remonta vers ses épaules où elle s'accrocha, le griffant au passage. Elle glissa sa langue entre les lèvres d'Harry et caressa la sienne. Harry poussa un petit grognement de plaisir et Ginny l'embrassa plus fiévreusement encore, suçotant et mordillant ses lèvres. C'était elle qui menait la danse et Harry se laissait faire, perdu dans toutes ces sensations et ce plaisir qui lui montait à la tête.

Lorsque le souffle lui manqua, Ginny lâcha ses lèvres et se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle du corps d'Harry. Ses mains voyageaient dans le dos du brun et virent se poser brièvement sur ses fesses, avant de s'attaquer au bouton de son pantalon. Glissant une main à l'intérieur de celui-ci, elle rencontra immédiatement la bosse durcie et se mit à la caresser légèrement par-dessus le boxer, arrachant un nouveau grognement à Harry. Encouragée, elle se mit à le caresser plus rapidement, tout en embrassant ses pectoraux.

« Gin…je vais…stop…Molly…Ron… »

« Harry, ne penses pas à ma mère quand tu es avec moi s'il te plait. Hermione a jeté tout les sorts sur la pièce…elle s'occupe de tout… »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et l'entraina vers le lit où ils tombèrent tout les deux. Très entreprenante, Ginny recommença aussitôt à embrasser et caresser Harry. Elle lui enleva rapidement son pantalon sans cesser de l'embrasser et alors que sa main droite décoiffait encore plus les épis rebelles d'Harry, elle constata qu'il restait timide et que ses mains restaient sagement dans son dos.

Elle se frotta à lui outrageusement, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement et elle s'approcha de son oreille.

« Harry…je t'en prie…touche-moi. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Alors aime-moi Harry. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle attrapa la main du brun et la posa contre son sein gauche. Harry pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait. Il remonta ses mains vers les épaules de Ginny et fit glisser les bretelles de son déshabillé, caressant ses bras au passage. Ses mains s'attardèrent ensuite sur ses cuisses, son ventre, sa poitrine alors que sa bouche déposait elle aussi de nombreux baisers, partout sur son corps. Il était fébrile mais les lèger soupirs et gémissement de Ginny le poussèrent à s'enhardir. Tout en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, il passa la main sur ses fesses et bientôt, le dernier sous-vêtement de la rouquine ne fut plus qu'un souvenir.

« Gin…tu es sure de… »

« J'en suis sure Harry, je veux que ce soit toi. »

Harry l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans les siens. Il vit un éclair de douleur passer dans les yeux de Ginny, rapidement remplacé par une autre lueur, alors qu'il se mouvait de plus en plus vite au dessus d'elle…

.

.

Dans le jardin, personne n'avait remarqué la disparition du roi du jour et de sa petite amie. Molly était partie dans la cuisine pour commencer à ranger ce qui devait être rangé et Hermione, qui était la seule à ne pas être un peu éméchée, s'était assise seule dans un coin. Elle cogitait sur quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir avant : elle repensait à la soirée passée chez Drago, avant qu'il reçoive la lettre. Il avait été sur le point de l'embrasser. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'était pas reculée ? Avait-elle envie qu'il l'embrasse ? Hermione détestait ne pas avoir de réponse à une question et concernant Malefoy, elle était dans le flou. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à déterminer clairement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle n'était pas physiquement attirée par lui puisque son visage n'était pas franchement attirant mais il y avait quelque chose. Elle appréciait de plus en plus les moments passés avec lui et quand elle était à ses côtés, elle avait l'impression de se réchauffer de l'intérieur. Et elle aurait tellement aimé sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Savoir ce que ça faisait. Oui, elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse ! Juste une fois. Une seule et unique fois…

.

« Hermiiiiioooooooooone. »

« Oui, Ron » Répondit-elle en réprimant un éclat de rire devant l'air totalement niais que Ron arborait à cet instant.

« Je suis le plus beau. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui…Bill n'a plus aucune chance, Fleur et moi on va se marier. »

« Tu es sur de ça Ron ? »

« Oh ouiiii…elle est belle Fleur. »

« Mon pauvre Ronald…je crois qu'a partir de demain tu vas passer ton temps à éviter ta _belle-sœur_ . »

« Pourquoooooi ? »

« Pour rien Ron…pour rien. »

Seul un ronflement lui répondit et elle sourit avec indulgence en constatant qu'il s'était endormi sur sa chaise. Etouffant un baillement, elle se leva à son tour et décida d'aller se coucher. Quand elle se glissa sous les draps, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle faisait, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

.

La rouquine était tendrement blottie dans les bras du survivant qui dormait déjà comme un bienheureux. Ginny lui caressa doucement la joue, heureuse d'avoir franchi une nouvelle étape avec celui qu'elle aimait, et finit par s'endormir elle aussi.

.

Au même moment, un jeune homme blond se réveillait en sursaut, en sueur et la respiration haletante. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Ses hormones masculines le rendaient fou. Il bascula sur le côté et attrapa la bouteille d'eau posée au bord de lit avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. Il refusait de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre puisqu'il savait que des flashs de son rêve reviendraient danser devant ses paupières closes. Un rêve plus vrai que nature. Il avait pu sentir la douceur des lèvres de Granger partout sur son corps. Il avait touché sa peau nue et brulante, douce comme de la soie. Sa main avait glissé dans ses cheveux bruns et sauvages. Et il l'avait entendue crier son nom au sommet de l'extase…

« Et merde…ça va pas Drago…ça ne va pas du tout. »

Il se leva précipitamment et gagna la salle de bain où il se débarrassa de son boxer devenu trop étroit pour lui. Se glissant sous la douche, il alluma le robinet d'eau froide et ne broncha même pas alors que son épiderme se couvrait de chair de poule. Il pencha la tête en arrière et laissa les gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur son visage. Il espèrait qu'elle allait lui remettre les idées en place parce que ce qu'il lui arrivait n'était pas normal. Il ne devait pas fantasmer sur Hermione Granger. Ce n'était possible. Drago ne se comprenait plus. Il ne comprenait plus son propre corps. Il était un homme avec des besoins d'accord, mais lorsqu'il était en sixième année et qu'il était perturbé par sa mission, il n'avait pas eu de temps a accorder aux plaisirs de la chair et il s'en était parfaitement accommodé. Alors pourquoi se mettait-il à faire des rêves érotiques ? Avec Granger en plus !

Au fond de lui, Drago connaissait la réponse à sa question. Les rêves allaient être la seule chose accessible pour lui puisque plus jamais il ne pourrait connaitre le plaisir d'avoir le corps d'une femme sur lui. Plus aucune d'elles ne voudrait de lui a présent. Il était trop abimé pour que l'on puisse avoir envie de lui…

* * *

(1)Je sais que ma fic est censée respecter le T7 et se sera la seule exception mais Fred, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte pas quand il est mort. C'est moins drôle si il n'y a pas les deux jumeaux.

Et voilà ce chapitre qui se termine avec une note un peu triste...qui veut consoler Drago et lui dire qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour lui ?

Bon, passons aux choses qui fâchent. Je veux absolument votre avis sur la lettre de Lucius parce que je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais que sa lettre soit touchante sans qu'il s'épanche parce qu'il reste quand même Lucius Malefoy et ce n'est pas son genre de s'épancher. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir foirée cette lettre -_- En tout cas, voilà ce que j'avais sous-entendu dans certaines réponses aux reviews : Narcissa est odieuse entre autre parce que j'ai voulu échanger les rôles et donner un peu sa chance à Petit Lu, parce que même si il est con, raciste et tout ce qu'on veut, il aime son fils peu importe ce qui se passe ^^

L'autre point qui me stresse c'est le passage Harry/Ginny : là encore je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi à retransmettre ce que je voulais retransmettre pour Harry. Au début, il est un peu (beaucoup même) gauche et j'espère que ça c'est ressenti et que ce passage en général ne vous a pas déçu parce que je sais qu'il était attendu. J'ai longuement hésité concernant le lemon : est-ce que j'allais jusqu'au bout ou pas et j'ai décidé que non parce que bon, le plus important c'était le début. Mais pour ceux qui aiment les lemons ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura un. Je ne sais pas encore quand mais il y en aura un ^^

Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire je crois. Une review et vous aurez le droit d'aller consoler Drago so...reviewez!

Bisous bisous


	10. Chapitre IX

Hello, Hello. Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui plaira à celles qui se sont plaintes du manque de Drago/Hermione dans le dernier chapitre. Bon, il y a également autre chose mais ils sont plus présents, tout les deux que dans le chapitre huit ^^

Je vous remercie encore une fois de vos avis, vos compliments, de lire cette fic tout simplement !

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**Lily **: Tu as tout compris pour Lucius, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire passer. D'accord, il a fait des erreurs mais voilà, il aime son fils. POur Narcissa, ça a été dur aussi pour moi d'écrire ça parce que c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup mais bon...

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire pour Drago mais je ne pense pas que son apparence, même si elle s'améliore, redeviendra totalement intacte. Et même si elle le redevenait, son caractère ne pourrait plus être exactement comme avant parce qu'une telle épreuve, ça change un homme ^^

Hermione commence à ressentir des choses pour lui...après est-ce qu'elle est amoureuse ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? hihi. Je ne sais pas quelle définition tu as d'une happy end mais théoriquement ça en sera une ^^ Bisous

**June **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Relire ? Whouah. Je ne peux que dire merci :)Bisous

**London123** : C'est ce que je voulais pour Lulu et Narcissa : changer ce qu'on voit souvent ^^ Hermione et Drago prennent leur temps...

**Clare** : Mais, mais, qui te dit qu'ils sont amoureux ? hihi Chaque chose en son temps ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes Lulu. C'est vrai qu'Harry et Ginny ont eu un long passage pour eux dans le dernier chapitre mais je pense que j'aurais eu affaire à des protestations si je ne l'avais pas écrite cette scène ^^

Pour Drago je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire mais ce que tu proposes est une de mes options. POur Alexis, non il ne va pas se fâcher, il va juste cesser de l'appeller maman (tu vas voir). Et Ron... no comment xD

**Vera Bennett **: Merci beaucoup de ta review. Oui Ron va se cacher un moment de Fleur...la honte pour lui xD

**Manon **: Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite ^^ Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre IX : Se faire confiance  
**

**.  
**

« Hermione, j'aime pas les piqures. »

« Je sais mon lapin, mais c'est pour aller mieux plus vite. »

« Mais j'aime pas. En plus hier et samedi t'étais pas là et c'est le monsieur que j'aime pas qui me les a fait et puis j'ai eu mal. Et puis je voulais que ce soit toi qui me les fasse parce que même si j'aime pas après tu me fais un câlin. »

« Je te fais un câlin parce que tu es un grand garçon courageux, allez hop. Montre moi ta petite jambe. »

Alexis ronchonna encore un peu mais finit par baisser son pantalon de pyjama pour qu'Hermione puisse le piquer à la cuisse. Il fit une grimace de douleur mais le câlin et le bisou d'Hermione sur sa joue soignèrent vite ses peines.

« Tu vois, c'est déjà finit. Tu es courageux mon lapin. »

« Hermione ? Comme je suis courageux je peux aller manger avec toi à la cafétéria ? »

« Non Alexis. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas encore sortir de ta chambre, il faut que tu te reposes pour reprendre des forces et c'est mieux pour toi de rester là pour ne pas attraper de mauvais microbes. »

« Mais j'attrape pas de microbes, en plus j'ai même plus de fièvre. Je veux manger à la cafétéria. »

« Pourquoi tu veux manger là-bas. »

« Parce que ! »

« C'est pour avoir des frites ? »

« … »

« … »

« Oui…en plus j'aime pas le manger qu'on mange quand on reste dans la chambre. »

« Et si j'allais chercher des frites et que je les ramenais ici, ca t'irais ? »

« Ouiiii, moi je t'aime Hermione parce que t'es la meilleure. »

Touchée, la brunette ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle quitta la chambre du petit garçon pour aller faire son travail au dispensaire, et à l'heure du midi, elle descendit à la cafétéria chercher deux plateaux : un pour elle et un pour Alexis. En faisant, la queue, elle discuta un peu avec sa chef qui lui demanda si elle s'était décidée pour des études de médicomagie à la rentrée. Occupée avec Drago, elle n'y avait plus pensé depuis un bout de temps et elle se promit de se pencher sérieusement sur la question pour ne pas faire d'erreur d'orientation, même si elle était à présent quasiment sure de vouloir faire ça.

.

Une fois les repas servis, elle remonta jusqu'au service de pédiatrie et déjeuna avec Alexis, puis elle lui lu une histoire avant sa sieste.

« Hermione ? » Interrompit soudain Alexis

« Oui mon lapin. Tu n'aimes pas l'histoire ? Tu en veux une autre ? »

« Non. Pourquoi Drago il vient pas me voir ? »

« Drago ? Mais tu sais qu'il n'est plus à l'hôpital. Je te l'avais dit non ? »

« Oui mais pourquoi il vient pas me voir pour jouer avec moi ? J'aimais bien quand on jouait avec lui et Dina et puis tu as dit que même quand tu travailleras plus ici, tu viendras quand même me voir alors pourquoi Drago il vient pas. Moi j'ai envie qu'il vienne. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, j'ai envie de jouer avec lui. Et puis on pourrait gouter parce que moi j'ai déjà gouté dans sa chambre mais lui il a jamais gouté dans ma chambre. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mon lapin. Maintenant fais dodo, il faut que tu te reposes. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser alors que le petit fermait les yeux. Sa main s'attarda une dernière fois dans ses cheveux puis elle quitta la pièce. Après avoir fait un peu de travail administratif, elle quitta l'hôpital, ravie de finir tôt. Elle transplana sur le chemin de traverse et se dirigea rapidement vers le COS : Centre d'Orientation Sorcier.

.

Une heure plus tard, elle arrivait chez Malefoy et balançait un tas de brochures sur la table basse. Le blond haussa un sourcil, attendant qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle ne fit pas préférant aller aux toilettes, puis se chercher quelque chose à boire.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que c'est ? »

« Des brochures. »

« Par Morgane, je n'aurais pas deviné tout seul. Des brochures de quoi ? »

« Je suis allée au COS cet après-midi. Je voulais parler avec un conseiller, lui demander des renseignements et puis tout en lui parlant, je me suis aperçue que l'on avait jamais parlé de la rentrée, toi et moi je veux dire. Et comme je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire j'ai pris un peu de tout. » Elle attrapa un dépliant et lui colla sous le nez « Regarde, potions expérimentales. Ca ne te plairait pas ? C'est pour devenir chercheur en potions. Tu aimais bien les potions à Poudlard non ? Au début je croyais que tu avais des bonnes notes uniquement parce que tu étais le chouchou de Rogue mais même en sixième année avec Slughorn, tu tenais la route donc tu ne dois pas être si mauvais que ça. » Débita-t-elle.

« Le compliment me va droit au cœur, Miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-lève-compulsivement-la-main-en-classe »

« Ah ah, très drôle. Je t'ai pris des brochures sur les carrières sportives, administratives, commerciales, financières. Sur les différentes facs et écoles et… »

« Tu essayes de me dire que tu as _tout_ prit. C'est ça ? »

« Euh…oui. » Répondit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

« Eh bien tu as perdu ton temps Granger. Je n'irais nulle part à la rentrée. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il s'attendait à voir la brunette s'échauffer et commençer son habituel laïus sur l'enfermement et le fait qu'il devrait sortir à un moment ou à un autre, et qu'il ne pouvait pas gâcher ses études, mais il fut surpris de la voir sourire avec ravissement.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça…et j'ai tout prévu. » Elle se pencha et sortit un autre dépliant de son sac, qu'elle lui tendit sans arriver à réprimer un sourire ravi. « Mais je pense tout de même que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. »

Sans répondre à l'attaque il saisit la brochure et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une brochure sur les systèmes de cours par correspondance. Cette fille était vraiment horripilante. Il fallait toujours qu'elle ai réponse à tout !

« Je ne pense tout de même pas que tu devrais suivre des cours par correspondance. Ce n'est pas bon de se couper du… »

« Granger…ne gaspille pas ta salive, je ne ferais rien du tout à la rentrée. Que ce soit par correspondance ou non. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, choquée ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait. Il n'envisageait pas _sérieusement_ de ne pas continuer ses études ? Si ?

« Mais Drago… » commença-t-elle d'un ton scandalisé.

« Quoi ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir. Ce n'est pas par envie que je fais ça. Je n'ai pas le choix. A quoi ça me servirait de faire des études si je ne peux pas avoir de métier plus tard. Il faut être réaliste Granger : ma famille est détestée par la plupart des gens. Je partais déjà avec un handicap de taille : ma réputation. Et si l'on rajoute ça » dit-il en pointant son visage du doigt « Il serait utopiste de penser que je pourrais un jour trouver du travail. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps pour rien. » Termina-t-il d'un ton las.

Hermione sentait qu'il souffrait à travers ses paroles. Il était vrai que la famille Malefoy avait connu des jours plus heureux mais elle refusait de le voir si pessimiste. Après tout il n'avait commit aucun meurtre et sa propre mère avait grandement contribué à l'issue finale de la guerre. Qu'elle l'ai fait par égoïsme ou non, le résultat était le même.

.

Elle se glissa près de lui sur le canapé et posa une main sur son bras.

« Malefoy… »

« S'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je regarderais tes brochures si tu veux mais je ne pense pas que je m'inscrirais quelque part. Fin de la conversation. Où plutôt non. Tu ne m'a jamais parlé de tes études. Pourquoi es-tu allée au COS ? N'es-tu pas censée posséder toutes les informations nécessaires à ton avenir ? Il me semble que tu harcelais les profs de Poudlars à propos de l'enseignement supérieur dès la quatrième année. »

« Oui…mais c'est compliqué. Je devais aller à l'ISFA avec Harry et Ron mais…je me suis rendue compte que ce n'est plus ce que je veux faire. Auror est un beau métier mais mon travail en tant que volontaire m'a fait prendre conscience que ce que je souhaite vraiment, c'est soigner, aider, faire en sorte que les gens aillent mieux. Médicomage est un métier merveilleux. Mais je voulais quand même poser des questions au conseiller. Afin qu'il me confirme que c'est quelque chose pour moi. »

« Et c'est ce qu'il a fait ? » Questionna Drago.

« Eh bien oui. »

« Je pense qu'il se trompe Granger. Médicomage ce n'est pas fait pour toi. Auror non plus d'ailleurs. »

« Quoi ? »

« Du calme Granger. Ecoutes-moi. Tu es trop…trop…sensible, trop toi, pour être médicomage. Tu as entendu ce que tu as dit : tu veux " aider, soigner, faire en sorte que les gens aillent mieux ". Mais être médicomage ce n'est pas que ça Granger. Il y a l'autre côté du tableau. Il te faudra accepter que parfois on ne peut pas sauver les gens. Tu penses en être capable ? Tu crois que tu supporteras d'être parfois impuissante, de laisser des gens mourir ? Etre médicomage ce n'est pas être Merlin Granger, tu ne pourras pas soigner tout le monde, tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde et je doute que tu sois capable d'accepter et de supporter ça. Il suffit de voir l'état dans lequel tu étais quand tu as su que l'état d'Alexis s'était aggravé. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal. Je te donne juste mon point de vue : tu as vécu des horreurs pendant la guerre et voir des gens mourir tous les jours t'y fera constamment penser. »

« Tu…tu… » Commença Hermione avant de se taire. Elle avait voulu repliquer d'une voix ferme, sure de son choix mais ses paroles venaient de la chambouler. Il y avait indéniablement du vrai dans ses dires. Et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé ce côté de la chose. Supporterait-elle la mort ? Et pour combien de temps ? Soudainement, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était.

« Je ne disais pas ça pour te peiner. »

« Je sais bien. »

« Tu as l'air abattue. »

« Je me sens perdue Malefoy ! »

« Désolé. »

« … »

« … »

« Ne parlons plus de ça. Je vais y réfléchir au calme, réétudier les autres choix qui s'offrent à moi et je prendrais ma décision la semaine prochaine. Aucun établissement n'a encore ouvert ses inscriptions. J'ai encore le temps. »

« De toute façon personne ne t'a demandé de t'inscrire à la minute où les inscriptions sont ouvertes. »

A cette phrase, Hermione se leva brusquement et lui jeta un regard méprisant, comme si il n'était qu'une saleté sur sa chaussure. Elle se dirigea vivement vers le coin cuisine dans remarquer que le blond ricanait légèrement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Ben voyons. »

« Fait femme…et je verrais si ça me plait. »

Hermione se retourna et lui balança à la figure la cuillère en bois qu'elle tenait précédemment dans la main. Drago l'esquiva et rigola de plus belle.

« Parce que tu crois que tu vas rester ici à rien faire ? Rend-toi utile et met la table ! »

.

« Drago ? » Interrogea Hermione alors que le blond se resservait une deuxième fois du gratin dauphinois. Elle était ravie de voir qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en cuisine et que le blond semblait apprécier ses plats.

« Ouich Granger. »

« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. »

« Ne fais pas la moralisatrice. »

« Je ne fais pas la moralisatrice, je remarque juste que Ronald et toi avez pas mal de point communs. »

« … »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai passé un peu de temps avec Alexis ce matin. »

« Oui et ? »

« Il m'a parlé de toi. Il se trouve que tu lui manques, qu'il a beaucoup apprécié les moments passés à jouer avec toi et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne lui rends pas visite. »

« Je n'irais pas à l'hôpital Granger. »

« Malefoy ! C'est pour faire plaisir à Alexis. Pense un peu à lui. Il veut juste que tu passes un peu de temps avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente abandonné. »

« Tu es trop attachée à ce gamin. »

« Et alors ? Fait-ca pour lui s'il te plait. Personne ne lui rends jamais visite. Il serait si heureux Drago… »

« Je ne peux pas ! »

« Si tu peux. »

« Non ! »

« Et si je refaisais l'illusion sur ton visage, tu irais ? J'avais même pensé qu'on pourrait lui acheter un nouveau jeu. Il joue toujours aux mêmes choses, ça lui ferait tellement plaisir. »

« Je ne sais pas Granger… »

« Oh, merci Drago, je savais que tu dirais oui. »

« Je n'ai pas dit… »

Mais Hermione faisait déjà un sourire triomphant et débarrassa les assiettes dans tenir compte de ses protestations.

.

Une fois le repas terminé, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Elle se sentait bien ici avec Malefoy mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison pour rester. Quoi que… lorsqu'elle avait fait les courses, elle avait acheté de quoi faire des infusions…

« Grand-mère avant l'âge Granger ? » Ricana Drago lorsqu'elle posa les deux tasses de verveine-menthe sur la table de passe.

« Tu es toujours aussi rempli de préjugés Malefoy. Les infusions ça aide à bien dormir, et ce quel que soit l'âge de la personne qui en boit. »

« ... »

« Tu lis quoi ? »

« Un livre. »

« Un livre de quoi ? »

« Un livre, Granger. »

« Mais il parle de quoi ton livre. »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« J'ai envie de savoir. »

« Un livre sur les potions asiatiques. »

« Ah. »

« Très éloquent comme réponse Granger. »

« … »

« … »

« Tu n'en a pas marre de ne pas pouvoir faire autre chose que lire ? »

« Je ne sortirais pas si c'est ce que tu veux me faire dire. »

« Tu devrais avoir une télé. » Déclara-t-elle spontanément.

« Une quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« Une télévision, si tu avais suivit le cours d'étude des moldus tu saurais ce que c'est. Bref, une télévision c'est un appareil moldu qui permet de regarder des films, des émissions… » Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'air de Malefoy qui semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qu'elle lui racontait. « Euh…c'est comme une boite qui diffuse des images. Il y a différents programmes et ça peut être divertissant. »

« Et en quoi des programmes moldus m'intéresseraient ? »

« Malefoy…resté cloitré chez toi ne devrait pas te dispenser de te tenir au courant de se qui se passe dans le monde. Le nouveau gouvernement souhaite que le monde sorcier se rapproche des moldus. La télévision est maintenant un objet qui se vend dans le monde sorcier et si on y trouve tout les programme moldus, les sorciers peuvent également accéder à des programmes spécifiques…du sport par exemple…les tournois de bavboules sont… »

« Granger ! Tu me crois assez désespéré pour regarder un tournoi de _bavboule ? »_

« …les matches de quidditch. » Continua Hermione comme si il ne l'avait pas interrompue.

Elle sourit, savourant le silence qui plana sur le salon après cette annonce. Malefoy semblait à présent grandement intéressé.

« Des…des matches de quidditch ? »

« Oui mon cher, en direct de ton salon, comme si tu étais au stade ! »

« Achète-moi un des ces trucs Granger ! »

« Ah les hommes…vous êtes si prévisibles. Il suffit de parler de sport et on obtient l'attention. Tu voudrais d'un objet moldu chez toi. »

« Si ça peut me permettre de regarder le quidditch oui. Je ne pourrais plus jamais aller au stade Granger, alors oui, bien sur que oui je veux ce letésivion chez moi ! »

« Télévision. » Corrigea-t-elle machinalement.

Elle n'avait pas apprécié sa phrase. « Je ne pourrais plus jamais aller au stade. » Elle avait tendance à l'oublier mais Malefoy restait traumatisé par ses blessures. Elle passait de bon moment avec lui, elle le voyait sourire parfois et elle en finissait par oublier l'objectif qu'elle s'était donné au départ. Elle voulait l'aider à aller mieux. Et elle n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Elle l'encourageait même à rester dans cet état : elle allait lui faire les courses, elle créeait une illusion sur son visage lorsqu'il devait aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle le surprotégeait et ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il allait surmonter ses peurs et son dégout de lui-même. Elle ne lui avait même pas reparlé de cette absence de miroir qui trahissait beaucoup de choses.

« _On_ ira acheter cette télé alors. »

« Non Granger, tu iras. Seule. »

« Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, c'est pour toi. Je ne vais pas choisir à ta place. »

« Je te fais confiance Granger, tu as bien fait les courses pour moi. C'est pareil. »

Et 1-0 pour Malefoy. Il n'avait pas tort mais Hermione était décidée à ne pas céder. Il fallait qu'elle le pousse à sortir, à se confronter aux autres.

« Non ce n'est pas pareil. Il y a différents modèles et je ne peux pas choisir pour toi. Il faut que tu vois la couleur, la taille de l'écran…des tas de choses. Il faut que tu viennes. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Si tu peux…on peut aller dans le monde moldu si tu préfères. TU ne connaitras personne et tu pourras mettre ta capuche comme ça…si tu veux. »

« Je ne suis pas sur Granger, c'est trop… »

« Je serais avec toi. Fais-moi confiance. »

.

.

« Ron, la manche de ton pyjama trempe dans ton bol. »

« Hein ? »

« Laisse-tomber, je crois que Ronnie est encore dans son rêve. » Intervint Ginny.

« Je pense qu'Harry est lui aussi dans son rêve…un rêve éveillé par contre » Ricana Hermione.

Le brun la regarda d'un air interrogatif et Hermione loucha vers son cou qui portait une marque rouge assez suggestive. Rougissant violemment, Harry frotta dessus, espèrant la faire disparaitre mais il ne réussit qu'a accentuer la rougeur.

« Hermione ! Enlève-moi ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses pas qu'une certaine personne dans cette pièce serait vexée. » Dit-elle en regardant Ginny qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Hermioneuuuuh…Molly va mettre en péril ma descendance si elle voit ça. »

« Pauvre chéri. » Fit Hermione d'une voix faussement compatissante.

Elle se leva et embrassa Harry sur la joue pour se faire pardonner, mais elle ne lui enleva pas la marque de son « crime ». Après tout, s'il était capable de rentrer à l'ISFA, il devait être capable de remédier à cela.

Alors qu'elle remontait dans sa chambre pour aller lire, confortablement installée dans son lit, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Harry qui montait l'escalier à tout vitesse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il la suivit dans sa chambre et s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit.

« Tu viens avec nous cet après-midi. Il y a un entrainement des Canons de Chudley ouvert au public et bien entendu, Ron ne raterait ça pour rien au monde. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. C'est gentil mais ce sera sans moi. »

« Allez Hermione, je sais que tu n'aimes pas le quidditch mais c'est un bon moment à passer ensemble. »

« Je le sais Harry mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Je…je vais dans le Londres moldu avec Malefoy, on va lui acheter une télé. »

« Wow… »

« Je sais ce que tu dois penser mais il n'y connait rien et il faut que je sois avec lui, j'ai déjà eu du mal à le convaincre de venir, il ne veut pas sortir et…Harry je t'en prie ne me juge pas. »

« Hé, mais qu'est ce qui te prend Hermione ? Je n'ai rien dit et je suis loin de te juger. En fait, j'admire ce que tu fais pour lui, et je trouve que tu as de la chance. Tu as trouvé un moyen de te racheter. »

« Pardon ? »

« Hermione…ne fais pas semblant. Je sais que ce que tu as ressenti. Tu t'es sentie coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy et faire toutes ces choses pour lui t'ont permis de te racheter. Tu es libre à présent. Et j'aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour moi mais c'est impossible. Il y a trop de choses pour moi…trop de morts, je devrais vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules parce que rien ne me permettra de me racheter. Rien ne me permettras de me pardonner les morts de Lupin, de Tonks, et de tous ces gens qui sont morts, que je les connaisse ou pas. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire mais je suis heureux que toi tu ai réussi. Et je remercie Malefoy de t'avoir permis cela…et je le remercie de passer du temps avec toi parce que tu es heureuse avec lui. »

« Oh Harry…mais…je…pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir et à garder tout ça pour toi. Je suis désolée, j'aurais du être là pour toi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, j'en ai parlé avec Ginny tu sais. Et je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes alors que tu sembles retrouver le sourire. Si j'avais su que ce serait Malefoy qui te le rendrait… »

« Je croyais que c'était ton ennemi. »

« C'était le tien aussi Herm'. Et regardes comment les choses ont changées ! Il compte beaucoup pour toi à présent. »

« Je…non… »

« Si Hermione, tu ne t'en rend peut-être pas compte mais je sais que tu tiens à lui et qu'il compte pour toi, ça se voit dans tes yeux quand tu rentres après avoir passé du temps avec lui. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. » Bougonna Hermione.

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? » Demanda malicieusement Harry.

« Je ne rougis pas ! » Répliqua-t-elle en s'empourprant encore plus.

« Si si si…Hermione rougit, Hermione rougit »

« Tais-toi espèce de balafré. » Fit Hermione en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

« Tu vois, à fréquenter Malefoy, tu prends les même insultes que lui Hermione-Qui-Rougit-Quand-On-Lui-Parle-De-Malefoy. »

Cette dernière lui tira la langue de manière très puérile et les deux amis finirent par faire une bataille de chatouille qui se termina lorsqu'Harry tomba du lit…

.

.

« Granger je ne peux pas ! »

Malefoy lui lança cette phrase à la figure, à peine eut-elle posé un pied dans l'appartement. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de lui dire bonjour. Et au premier coup d'œil, Hermione vit qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il angoissait. Il était nerveux, faisant les cents pas dans le salon tout en se tortillant les mains de façon compulsive. De petites gouttes de sueur luisaient sur son front et sa voix refletait à elle seule toute la panique qui l'habitait à cet instant.

« Granger, je ne peux pas…je te jure que je ne peux pas…c'est trop…je ne… »

« Drago, calme toi. »

« Je ne peux pas… » Repéta-t-il, sa voix devenant de plus en plus saccadée.

Hermione le poussa doucement sur le canapé et s'installa près de lui. Hésitante, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et sourit intérieurement en voyant qu'il ne la repoussait pas.

« Drago, regarde moi. »

Le blond plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens et elle lui pressa un peu plus les mains. Elle lisait la peur dans ses yeux. La peur, l'angoisse, la crainte et aussi la honte. Il avait peur de se confronter au autres et il avait honte de ce qu'il était. Il ne s'acceptait toujours pas et redoutait à l'avance le regard et les critiques des gens qu'il croiserait.

« Drago calme-toi…respire. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas mettre ton capuchon et tes lunettes. On ne te verras presque pas…tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui… »

« Alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien se passer et ce ne sera pas long. Et si vraiment tu te sens mal on rentrera c'est d'accord ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

« Je…je ne sais pas. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Le voir si perdu, si fragile la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle lui en demandait peut-être trop. Après tout, cela ne faisait six semaines et demi qu'il était sorti du coma. Et si cette sortie, au lieu de lui être bénéfique, l'enfonçait dans son mal-être ?

« On va juste essayer. Je ne veux pas te forcer. »

Elle lut l'hésitation dans les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard mais finalement, la douceur d'Hermione l'emporta puisqu'il finit par se lever. Il noua une écharpe en coton autour de son cou, alors qu'il portait déjà un polo à col roulé mais Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire. Il posa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et rabattit la capuche du polo sur sa tête. Ainsi camouflé, il tendit la main à Hermione qui la saisit avant de les faire tout deux transplaner.

Il atterrirent dans une ruelle déserte et la jeune femme, tenant toujours la main de Drago, l'emmena vers l'avenue principale.

.

Cette journée d'août était chaude mais le ciel était nuageux et de nombreux Londonien, et de touristes se pressaient dans les rues pour courir les boutiques, acheter des souvenirs ou bien tout simplement prendre des photos. Alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher au milieu des passants, Hermione sentit la main de Drago serrer plus fort la sienne, comme à la recherche de réconfort. Malgré les lunettes et le couvre-chef, il baissait les tête, fuyant les regards des moldus qui ne faisaient pourtant pas attention à lui. Tout en continuant à marcher, Hermione lui caressa légèrement la main à l'aide de son pouce. Elle sentait le relief irrégulier de sa main, sous son doigt mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y laisser glisser son pouce.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au niveau de Piccadilly Circus. Les touristes étaient là en masse, prenant la statue de la mésange et le gigantesque panneau lumineux si célèbre en photo. Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour prendre un couple de français en photo puis elle reprit la main de Drago et ils continuèrent leur route, remontant à présent Regent's Street. Hermione avait volontairement choisi de se rendre dans un secteur qu'elle savait rempli de monde. Elle s'était dit que plus il y aurait de monde, moins on ferait attention à eux et cela semblait se confirmer. Le blond marchait toujours la tête baissée mais il semblait moins tendu.

Après dix minutes de marche, le " couple " arriva enfin sur la plus importante artère commerciale de Londres : Oxford Street. Hermione entraina vivement Drago et ils finirent par entrer dans un grand magasin hifi. A cause des lunettes, Hermione ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de Drago mais elle pouvait jurer qu'ils s'étaient écarquillés devant tout cet étalage de technologie moldue. Dans un coin, une bande d'adolescent testaient des consoles de jeux vidéos, tout en poussant des cris de sauvages.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? »

« Ils jouent. Ils doivent combattre des faux vampire et le premier qui les a tous tués gagne. »

« Ils sont bizarre les moldus. »

« Pas du tout…vient, on va au rayon des télés. »

Dans le fond du magasin, des dizaines d'écran de tailles différentes les attendaient, diffusant simultanément le même programme. Cette fois-ci Drago lâcha la main de la brunette et ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

« Whouah…c'est…mes matches de quidditch peuvent arriver la dessus ? »

« Oui mon cher. »

« Mais c'est impossible…comment ça peut marcher. »

« Les moldus sont très intelligents Drago…ne touche pas l'écran par contre ! »

« Madame, Monsieur, je peux vous conseillez ? »

« Merci mais nous regardons seulement. » Congédia Hermione alors que Drago se cachait presque derrière elle « Nous vous rappellerons. »

.

« Alors ? Tu en veux une ? »

« Tu crois que je suis venue ici pour quoi Granger ? Bien sur que j'en veux une ! La plus grande. »

« Malefoy ! Tu n'a même pas regardé les marques, et les prix. »

« Je suis riche Granger, le prix n'a aucune importance. Et tu crois vraiment que j'y connais quelque chose en marque de létésivion moldue ? »

« Télévision ! »

« Ouais, si tu veux. »

Hermione fit mine de comparer les différents produits mais Malefoy tapait du pied derrière elle et elle se dépêcha d'appeler le vendeur.

Hermione se chargea du paiement, Drago n'y connaissant rien en chèque et après un sortilège de confusion discret lancé à l'employé du service de retrait des marchandises, la télé était bien à l'abri dans la poche de pantalon de Drago. Ce dernier entraina ensuite Hermione derrière une voiture et ils transplanèrent discrètement, sans que personne ne les voit.

Drago redonna à la télé sa taille réellement à peine eut-il posé un pied dans l'appartement et ronchonna lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione allait se servir un verre d'eau. Il piaffait littéralement d'impatience, comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Granger ? »

« Parce que. Je ne pensais pas qu'un objet moldu te ferais cet effet là. »

« Ouvre-le au lieu de gaspiller ta salive Granger. »

« J'arrive. »

Elle déballa la télé, l'installa en face du canapé de Malefoy et un petit papier de sa poche. Elle le consulta un instant puis prononca une formule et la télé s'alluma.

« Co…comment… »

« J'ai été cherché ça au service du développement de l'artisanat moldu. Il fallait bien la formule pour avoir ton quidditch. »

« Et où il est mon quidditch ? »

« Attend » Dit-elle en attrapant la télécommande.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et découvrit la chaine « Channel Ministry », puis elle tomba sur un film sorcier, un émission sur les hippogriffes, un match de bavboule et enfin…le fameuse chaine sur le quidditch.

Drago poussa un petit cri de joie et se précipita sur le canapé, rivant ses yeux à l'écran. Un large sourire illuminait son visage et une drôle se sensation saisit Hermione au niveau du ventre. Lorsque le blond leva les yeux vers elle et qu'il la regarda avec admiration, son cœur loupa un battement.

« Tu es géniale…Hermione. »

* * *

Et voilààà. Chapitre un peu plus léger mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon préféré, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi -_-

Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Une review et vous aurez le droit de regarder un film (de votre choix) avec Drago : alors film d'horreur pour pouvoir se cacher les yeux dans son épaule ou film triste pour qu'il vous essuie vos larmes ? hihi


	11. Chapitre X

Hello : Comment allez-vous. Bien je suppose parce que : VACANCES :D Ahahah

J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire.

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**Lily** : Nous voici vendredi ! Je suis impressionnée du nombre de fois ou tu l'as lue ! Et ça me fait énormément plaisir. Tu auras un bout de réponse concernant Alexis dans ce chapitre. Molly n'est pas encore là, pour le reste...tu va voir ^^

**London123** : Tout à fait, un vrai petit couple et je crois que ta pensée va se confirmer encore plus ici ^^ Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Bisous

**Hina-Chuppa** : En effet, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait Hermione, il a toujours un peu de mal avec les prénoms xD. je suis ravie que la lettre de Lulu t'ai émue ^^

**Manon** : Oh oui, Vacances, bonheur, Noël, Félicité xD Drago est en effet un mec, ils sont tous pareils avec le sport...je te jure xD Bisous

**Lisou** : Je suis ravie que tu aimes et ta review m'a fait très très plaisir. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi concernant un éventuel baiser. Drago n'es pas prêt à assumer son fantasme pas parce qu'il s'agit d'Hermione mais parce qu'il pense que les femmes (même elle) ne voudront jamais de lui ^^ Bisous

**Clare **: Eh oui, la télé, je ne sais pas pourquoi et comment l'idée m'est venue mais je trouvais ça drôle. Je ne sais pas si ils sont amoureux nananère. Mais j'entrevois dejà ta réaction à la fin de ce chapitre hihi

* * *

**Chapitre X : You can trust me **

**.  
**

« Hermione ! »

« Coucou mon lapin. Ferme les yeux s'il te plait. J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Ouaiiiis. C'est quoi ? C'est quoi Hermione ? Dis le moi s'il te plait ! »

« Ferme les yeux Alexis. »

Le petit garçon s'éxécuta et les rouvrit lorsqu'Hermione lui donna la permission de le faire. Il poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'il vit Drago et tomba presque de son lit en voulant s'en extirper le plus vite possible pour se jeter dans les bras du blond. Ce dernier souleva Alexis dans ses bras et lui ébourriffa les cheveux avant de le reposer par terre.

« Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir avant ? Tu m'avais oublié ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton mi boudeur, mi interrogatif

« Pas du tout…j'ai seulement eu beaucoup de choses à faire. » Répondit Drago en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Hermione. « Et puis je t'ai ramené un cadeau pour me faire pardonner. »

« Un cadeau pour moi ? »

« Oui. C'est rien que pour toi. » Répondit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet emballé.

Alexis se précipita dessus et le déchiqueta comme un sauvage. Il poussa une nouvelle exclamation d'émerveillement en découvrant son nouveau jeu de société : « le jeu des balais. » C'était comme un jeu de l'oie moldu sauf qu'à la place d'oies, il y avait des personnages installés sur des balais. Il n'y avait pas non plus besoin de déplacer les pions, une fois les dés lancés, les balais avançaient tout seul du nombre de cases indiqué. C'était Drago qui avait eu l'idée de lui acheter ce jeu de société, Hermione ne s'y connaissant pas beaucoup en jeux sorciers pour jeunes enfants. Cependant, c'était la jeune femme qui était allée l'acheter, Drago ayant catégoriquement refusé de mettre un pied sur le Chemin de Traverse ou n'importe quel autre endroit où il était susceptible de croiser un sorcier.

Alors que Drago aidait le petit garçon à installer le plateau de jeu, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Dina entra dans la pièce en sautillant.

.

« Salut, salut salut…tu sais quoi Drago ? Depuis une semaine je fais de la rééducation pour ma jambe. C'est bien hein hein hein ? »

« Bonjour quand même. » Marmonna Drago entre ses dents « Malpolis ces gamins. »

« Dina ! Il me semble que tu as des béquilles pour éviter de trop stimuler ta jambe ! Est-ce que je peux savoir où elles sont et pourquoi tu sautilles partout ? Tu veux te refaire du mal ? »

« Mais Hermione ! C'est nul les béquilles d'abord. »

« Ca ne marche pas comme ça Dina. Tu veux que je me fâche et que j'aille voir la médicomage ? »

« Non ! »

« Bon…accio béquilles. »

Dina bouda un peu et refusa de participer à la première du jeu des balais – remportée par Alexis – mais en voyant que les trois autres s'amusaient, elle consentit à participer à la partie suivante. Ils jouèrent tout les quatre pendant plus de deux heures, puis ils prirent le gouter et Drago rentra chez lui.

Hermione raccompagna Dina à sa chambre, lui étala sa pommade sur la jambe lui donna ses potions.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle fut appellée par sa chef qui l'attendait avec une autre volontaire.

.

« Hermione, j'ai besoin de vous. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Des prisonniers d'Azkaban encore, ils sont trois et il faut donc douze personnes dans la pièce. Quelle stupide procédure tout de même. »

« Trois prisonniers ? » Interrogea Hermione alors qu'elles marchaient vers la salle de soins « Comment est-ce que ça se fait qu'il y en ai trois d'un coup ? »

« Parce qu'ils se sont battus Miss Granger. Vous devez savoir que le nouveau gouvernement à décidé de réformer Azkaban et d'organiser des activités pour les prisonniers. Et bien voilà ce que ça donne ! Une bagarre ! Comme si Sainte-mangouste avait besoin de ça ! »

La médicomage continua de tempêter et les deux volontaires la suivirent sans oser dire un mot de plus. Elles arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle de soin et le regard d'Hermione se posa tout de suite sur Lucius Malefoy, étendu dans un lit. Il semblait assez amoché. Sa lèvre était fendue, il avait un œil au beurre noir et une poche de glace était posée sur sa tête. Les yeux fermés, il n'avait pas vu Hermione et celle-ci regarda alors les deux autres prisonniers. Si elle se fiait à son bon sens, les deux hommes s'en étaient prit à Malefoy puisqu'ils avaient tout deux des blessures aux mains mais semblaient bien moins blessés que le blond. Ils furent soignés en un instant et s'en allèrent dans un coin de la pièce afin de répondre aux questions des aurors.

Hermione s'approcha de Malefoy et le regarda d'un air neutre. Elle avait entendu les réflexions des deux hommes qui l'avaient frappé. Malefoy était détesté et méprisé à Azkaban. Hermione se demanda si il avait mérité ça. Surement que oui mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui. Bien sur elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il était, mais depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre de soutien à son fils, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer autrement. C'était peut-être un homme abject la plupart du temps mais il avait tout de même un cœur. Et c'était en partie grâce à lui que Drago n'était pas devenu totalement dépressif.

« Ben voyons…on travaille toujours dans cet hopital à ce que je vois. »

Hermione sursauta violemment. Elle n'avait pas vu que Malefoy avait ouvert les yeux. Elle croisa brièvement son regard gris, semblable à celui de Drago mais quand même un peu plus froid et foncé. Dans ses prunelles, elle lisait un mélange de mépris et d'autre chose, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Il y avait de l'hésitation et…de la gratitude ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

« Granger, passez-moi une compresse au lieu de rester plantée ici comme une idiote. »

Elle s'exécuta tout en sentant le regard de Malefoy fixé sur elle. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Constatant que la médicomage en avait presque terminé, elle voulu s'éloigner mais une main se referma sur son poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Choquée, elle fixa la main pâle qui enserrait son poignet. Depuis quand est-ce que Lucius Malefoy la touchait ? Elle.

« Miss Granger. Je vous serais grès de ne pas dire un mot de…tout ça à mon fils. Ce n'est pas la peine de lui causer des inquiètudes inutiles. »

« Ou..oui…mais, comment est-ce que vous… »

« Imbécile. Vous êtes censée savoir que je corresponds avec mon fils... il m'a raconté, certaines choses. »

« Il…il… »

Hermione se tut et Lucius lui lança une nouvelle fois son regard méprisant. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago avait parlé d'elle a son père. Bien sur, elle savait qu'ils échangeaient une correspondance : les lettres de Lucius étaient une source de réconfort importante pour Drago. Quand il les lisait, il semblait plus heureux, comme si il rattrapait le temps perdu. Mais Hermione n'imaginait pas qu'il l'avait mentionnée, elle. C'était prendre le risque de se mettre son père à dos. Après tout n'était-il pas censé la détester ?

La médicomage fit boire une potion à Malefoy, puis il se redressa sur le lit et reporta son attention sur Hermione.

« Ce que je pense de vous ne changera pas Miss Granger. Vous êtes toujours une insupportable gamine arrogante et… bref, et je ne comprend pas quel intérêt mon fils vous trouve. Mais je ne peux nier les fait. Je ne suis pas là et vous vous êtes là, et quoi que j'en pense, Drago ne fait que de dire du bien du vous dans ses lettres. » Fit Lucius avec une grimace écœurée « Et je vous…je ne suis pas mécontent de ce que vous faites. Je sais qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il est…entre de bonnes mains, quoi qu'il m'en coute de dire ça. »

Lucius Malefoy détourna ensuite le regard, signe qu'il en avait terminé et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Malefoy venait de la remercier à demi-mot de prendre soin de son fils. Décidément, les Malefoy étaient plein de surprises…

Lorsque les quatre homme furent renvoyés à Azkaban, Hermione quitta la pièce le cœur bizarrement léger. En quittant Sainte-Mangouste en fin d'après-midi, elle avait toujours un sourire inexplicable sur les lèvres et elle-même n'arrivait pas vraiment à expliquer cet excès de bonne humeur. Prise d'une pulsion, elle fit un détour par une pâtisserie française. Elle avait de se faire plaisir et de _lui _faire plaisir_._

_.  
_

Quand elle arriva chez Drago, elle remarqua qu'il avait déjà disposé deux tasses de thé sur la table basse. Ce constat lui fit plaisir et la fit rougir malgré elle.

« Comment savais-tu que j'allais venir ? »

« Je te connais Granger, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi et je sais très bien faire le thé. »

« N'importe quel anglais sait bien faire le thé Malefoy. Mais j'ai ramené quelque chose. » Dit-elle en lui tendant le paquet de la pâtisserie.

« Des éclairs au chocolats ? C'est bon pour ta ligne ça ? » Interrogea-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

« Pardon ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas Granger. » Ricana-t-il.

Elle lui lança du sucre à la figure avant d'aller chercher la bouilloire qui s'était mise à siffler. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur le canapé et commencèrent à boire leur thé en silence. Hermione renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux : elle se sentait bien chez lui, avec lui.

« Alexis était ravi que tu viennes, je ne l'avais pas vu rire et sourire autant depuis un bon bout de temps. »

« Ne racontes pas de bêtises Granger, il est heureux quand il est avec toi. »

« Oui mais moi je suis tout le temps là. Il a besoin de voir d'autres personnes, et il t'adore. Tu as vu comme il était content lorsque tu es rentré dans la pièce ?"

« Oui… »

« Ca va lui faire du bien. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a précisement ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. On ne sait pas. Il subit des batteries d'examens tout les jours mais personne ne trouve. Il est certain qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège de magie noire mais lequel ? Ce n'est pas un sortilège connu peut-être… »

Elle s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de thé et repris d'un ton hésitant.

« Drago ? »

« Oui Granger. »

« Je peux te poser une question un peu…délicate. »

« Essaye toujours. »

« Je…enfin à Sainte-Mangouste, nous avons appris que les…les mangemorts inventaient des sorts. Le M12 par exemple – je t'en ai déjà parlé – dont nous connaissons les effets et les moyens de le guérir. Alors, je me demandais si tu connaissais ces sorts, parce que peut-être que tu pourrais savoir de quel sortilège Alexis est victime. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. »

« Je n'ai pas la réponse à ta question. » Soupira Drago «Ma place au sein des mangemorts était assez insignifiante et je n'étais au courant de rien. Je sais que les mangemorts et Tu-Sais-Qui inventaient des sortilèges mais je n'en connais même pas l'incantation. J'étais à Poudlard la plupart du temps... »

« Oh… » Fit Hermione d'un ton déçu

« Ne t'en fait pas, si il avait du mourir il serait déjà mort. »

« Mais il souffre ! Tu crois que la place d'un enfant de cinq ans est à l'hôpital ? »

« Ils vont trouver…tu t'angoisses trop. »

.

Hermione marmonna quelque chose et reprit une gorgée de thé. Elle ne serait jamais tranquille tant qu'elle ne saurait pas de quoi souffrait Alexis. Mais ça ne servait à rien de s'angoisser sans arrêt. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se décida à manger son éclair au chocolat qui était délicieux. Elle se tourna vers Drago pour lui en faire la remarque et vit qu'il s'était mit un peu de chocolat sur la joue. Son cerveau trouva cela amusant et voulu lui en faire la remarque en rigolant mais son corps n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, mais aucun son n'en sortit et elle vit, à la manière d'une spectatrice, sa main s'avancer vers le visage du blond. Elle avança doucement et d'un doigt, commença à enlever la trace de chocolat. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à toute vitesse mais elle vit le visage de Drago se fermer brusquement et il recula violemment alors que la main d'Hermione retombait mollement sur le canapé.

« Je suis désolée. Tu avais du chocolat et je… »

« Ne TOUCHE PAS mon VISAGE ! Je te l'interdis. »

« Mais Drago, je voulais juste… »

« Ne t'approche plus de mon visage. Ne le touche pas. Jamais ! »

Ses yeux étaient soudainement devenus un peu trop brillants et Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état, à se faire du mal tout seul, à souffrir pour rien.

Déterminée, elle lui a attrapa les mains mais il la repoussa et amorça un geste pour se lever du canapé. Il voulait fuir encore une fois. A chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, il fuyait. Il ne voulait rien montrer devant elle alors qu'elle voulait seulement l'aider.

D'un geste vif, elle se précipita sur lui et le poussa sur le dossier du canapé, avant de s'assoir en biais sur ses genoux pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger et s'en aller.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Granger ? Pousse toi de là ! »

« Non. »

« Tu m'écrases. »

« Menteur. »

« Qu'est ce que tu…arrêtes ça Granger. » S'écria-t-il alors que la main de la brunette s'avançait une nouvelle fois vers sa joue « Tout de suite. »

« Non. »

« Granger arrête. Ne fais pas ça. Ne me touche pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en stoppant sa main à un millimètre de sa peau « Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas le faire ! »

« Ne le fais pas, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que tu me touches. Je suis… »

Le reste de sa phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge puisque la paume chaude d'Hermione venait de rentrer en contact avec sa joue. Drago ferma les yeux. Il avait mal. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait le toucher. Son visage était tellement…détruit. Et pourtant, la main continuait de caresser doucement sa joue et malgré la douleur morale qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce contact, si léger, si doux. Quelques petits frissons parcoururent son corps et il s'empressa de rouvrir les yeux avant de commencer à imaginer les mains de Granger se balader partout sur son corps…

Hermione faisait lentement bouger son pouce de gauche à droite. La peau n'était pas lisse sous la pulpe de son doigt mais le contact n'en était pas pour autant désagréable. Au contraire. Drago avait le visage crispé alors elle continua, pour le détendre.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Granger ? »

« Parce que j'en ai envie. »

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir envie de toucher mon visage. Il est hideux. Je suis hideux. »

Sa voix s'étrangla à la fin de sa phrase et il déglutit difficilement. Hermione continua de caresser la joue et observa Drago regarder ailleurs. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, rapidement mais une seule larme, traitresse finit par s'échapper de son œil gauche.

Hermione retira sa main et observa la goutte d'eau salée descendre lentement le long de la joue du blond. Elle se pencha alors vers lui, approchant son visage du sien et elle posa délicatement ses lèvres contre la joue du blond, effaçant la trace de sa peine. Puis elle pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre sa joue. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois… Elle recula ensuite, les joues cramoisies et bafouilla une phrase qu'elle-même ne comprit pas, avant de battre en retraite vers la salle de bain.

.

.

Harry et Ginny étaient tranquillement installés à une table de chez Florian Fortarôme. Ginny sirotait une limonade à la violette tandis qu'Harry dégustait une énorme coupe de glace à la menthe poivrée et au chocolat. Soudain, Ginny lui piqua sa cuillère et avala un peu de glace. Harry protesta pour la forme et Ginny se mit à rire.

Puis le silence apaisant retomba avant que la rouquine ne reprenne la parole.

« Alors, tu es content ? L'inscription est enfin officielle. »

« Je suis plus qu'heureux… j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je vais rentrer à l'ISFA. Tu te rends compte Gin', dans trois petites années je serais Auror. »

Harry et Ron s'étaient rendus l'après-midi même dans les locaux de l'ISFA, afin de récupérer les dossiers d'inscription, les remplir et finaliser cette dernière. Ron était ensuite parti voir ses frères dans leur magasin, tandis que Ginny et Harry s'étaient installés à la terrasse de Fortarôme.

« Je suis fière de toi Harry. Je suis sure que tu vas être brillant ! »

« J'espère…je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur et Hermione ne sera même pas là pour me rattraper si je tombe. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Harry. Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Crois moi ! »

« Si tu le dis. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle d'Hermione, elle finissait relativement tôt aujourd'hui non ? On aurait du lui dire de nous rejoindre. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait fait de toute façon. Elle doit être chez Malefoy. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je n'y pensais plus. »

« … »

« … »

« Je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu arrives à prendre cette histoire tellement à la légère. Elle passe de plus en plus de temps chez lui Harry. Elle y va presque tout les jours ! »

« Et alors ? Il ne voit qu'elle ! Il ne sort jamais de chez lui. Tu connais Hermione, elle doit penser qu'il va déprimer si elle ne va pas le voir…et si j'étais à la place de Malefoy, sans jamais sortir et sans jamais voir personne, je déprimerais aussi. »

« Je rêve ou tu as pitié de Malefoy. »

« Je n'ai pas pitié de Malefoy. J'ai de la compassion pour lui. Il doit probablement se sentir seul, rejeté et mal dans sa peau. Auparavant, je me serais probablement réjouit qu'il soit dans cet état mais plus maintenant. Et si Hermione l'aide, tant mieux pour lui. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il aide aussi Hermione et la seule chose qui compte pour moi c'est qu'il rende ma meilleure amie heureuse. Tant qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal, je ne trouverais rien à redire. »

Ginny ne trouva rien à répondre non plus. Elle haussa les épaules et Harry se leva pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il paya ensuite leurs consommations et tout deux prirent ensuite la route de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué l'ex Serpentard, qui était assis non loin d'eux à la terrasse du glacier, qui n'avait pas manqué un mot de leur conversation et qui arborait à présent un air soucieux…

.

.

Hermione referma la porte de la salle de bain et s'adossa dessus, le souffle court. Elle ferma les yeux en expirant et posa ses mains contre ses joues. Elles étaient brûlantes.

Elle avança jusqu'au lavabo, ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea à grandes giclées. Pourquoi avait-elle si chaud ? Et pas qu'aux joues ! Ses lèvres la brûlaient et une drôle de sensation lui tenaillait l'estomac.

Elle leva une main tremblante et approcha ses doigts de ses lèvres. Elle les toucha doucement, espérant les rafraichir et apaiser les picotements qui étaient toujours présent. Elle l'avait embrassé ! Hermione gémit lorsque cette pensée se formula dans sa tête. Jamais elle n'allait pouvoir ressortir de cette fichue salle de bain. Jamais elle ne pourrait le regarder en face après ça. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? D'abord elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux, et ensuite elle l'embrassait. Sur la joue d'accord, mais quand même. Elle était presque sure qu'il réfléchissait à des moyens de la trucider.

Et pourtant… pourtant, malgré sa honte et la gêne qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de le revoir, elle ne regrettait pas. Elle avait aimé le caresser de son pouce, elle avait aimé poser ses lèvres sur sa joue abimée, effacer cette larme et toucher sa peau encore une fois.

Hermione poussa un autre gémissement de mi-colère mi-frustration et rejeta sa tête en arrière, la tapant plusieurs fois contre la porte. Elle était en plein délire. Elle ne comprenait même plus ses propres réactions. Jamais elle n'avait été dans un tel état après avoir embrassé Ron sur la joue. Même à l'époque où elle était amoureuse de lui. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi chaud, jamais elle n'avait été autant chamboulée, et…jamais elle n'avait eu tant envie de recommencer.

Hermione se ré avança vers le lavabo et se renvoya quelques giclées d'eau pour se remettre les idées au clair. Elle allait se calmer, se ressaisir et sortir de cette foutue salle de bain.

.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le salon, Drago n'avait pas changé de place, il était toujours sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, elle sentit ses joues s'embraser à une vitesse record. Elle était tellement gênée.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Le ton de sa voix surprit Hermione. La lassitude et la tristesse étaient les deux émotions prédominantes et elle sut qu'elle devait interprèter sa question différemment. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé mais il voulait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé, _lui._

« Parce que…je voulais te montrer que tu n'es pas hideux, comme tu sembles le penser.»

_Et parce que j'en avais envie, aussi._

« Et bien tu es aveugle Granger. Ou tu es une menteuse. Regarde-moi et ose dire que mon visage est attirant. »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et réfléchit longuement, choisissant ses mots avec attention.

« Le fait que ton visage ne soit pas attirant ne le rend pas pour autant hideux. Et penses-tu qu'il ne suffit que de l'apparence pour rendre quelqu'un attirant ? »

« Bien sur que oui. »

« Et bien tu te trompes Drago. Le physique ne suffit pas pour qu'une personne soit attirante. Une attitude peut être attirante, un caractère, une façon d'être peut être attirante. Une faiblesse peut être attirante. Tout ne se limite pas qu'à l'apparence. »

« N'importe quoi ! Dans quel monde tu vis Granger avec tes petits discours utopiques ? Bien sur que tout se rapporte au physique ! Et moi je ne suis maintenant plus rien. »

« C'est totalement faux. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ai une telle vision du monde. Elargit un peu ton esprit Drago. Rapelles-toi de ce qu'a dit ton père dans cette lettre que tu m'as fait lire. Il disait bien que la beauté n'était rien non ? Il y a beaucoup de choses beaucoup plus importantes ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors comment expliques-tu que ma mère m'ai tourné le dos. Que des personne que je considéraient comme des amis me tournent le dos ? Hein ? Comment tu l'expliques ? »

Sa voix se brisa et il tourna la tête pour cacher de nouvelles larmes. Hermione ne s'en soucia pas et se déplaça pour être face à lui. Elle s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé et posa de nouveau ses deux mains sur son visage, essuyant délicatement les larmes qui coulaient.

Soudain, Drago ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

« Je n'en peux plus. » Murmura-t-il si doucement qu'elle eut du mal à comprendre.

Quand elle réalisa ce qu'il avait dit, elle l'attira doucement à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Drago se mit à pleurer librement, enfouissant son visage dans le chemisier d'Hermione. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre : elle n'arrivait pas à l'aider autant qu'elle le souhaitait et elle s'en voulait de le voir si mal, si triste.

« Je n'en peux plus Hermione. Je te jure que je ne peux plus. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée. « Je veux me retrouver comme j'étais avant. Je veux mon corps et mon visage d'avant. Je ne veux plus de toutes ces brûlures. Je veux redevenir moi. J'en ai assez… »

Hermione lui caressa le dos sans savoir quoi dire. Elle se sentait coupable. C'était sa faute si il était autant brûlé et pour rajouter à cela, elle n'arrivait pas à l'aider autant qu'elle le voulait. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'il allait mieux, elle se rendait compte qu'en fait, il souffrait toujours autant, voire plus.

Drago pleurait toujours dans ses bras et elle se sentait désemparée, impuissante. Pourtant c'était lui qui refusait l'aide des médicomages et des psychomages, mais elle avait naïvement pensé pouvoir réussir là où ils avaient échoué. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de lui caresser le dos, en attendant qu'il se calme.

Il finit par se détacher d'elle et il s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche.

.

« Désolé. » Marmonna-t-il

« Tu n'as pas à l'être Drago. C'est humain de craquer par moments. »

« Encore une phrase de Gryffondor » Répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ca va aller ? Tu veux…tu veux un calmant ? »

« Merci mais non merci Granger. Par contre j'ai faim. »

« Charmant ! » Soupira Hermione avant de se lever pour aller vers le coin cuisine.

Elle mit une pizza au four et tout en préparant une salade, elle jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à Drago. Il était pensif et la tristesse n'avait toujours pas quitté ses traits. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione mit la table et récupéra la pizza qui avait chauffé rapidement.

Une fois installés, Hermione pesa le pour et le contre et décida de sa lancer.

« Drago…tu sais, j'ai refléchi et je crois que ce serais bien qu'on refasse une sortie un jour. »

« Non. »

« Mais…on est en plein été et ça fait des années qu'il n'a jamais fait aussi beau et aussi chaud. Et tu ne profites même pas du beau temps. »

« Je me fiche du temps qu'il fait. » Répondit Drago avec mauvaise fois.

« On pourrait juste aller dans un parc. Hyde Park par exemple, c'est grand, on pourrait juste s'installer dans un endroit où il n'y a personne et prendre le soleil ou bien…je ne sais pas moi, lire…faire un pique nique. »

Drago regarda Hermione en levant un sourcil et ses lèvres mimèrent le mot pique nique. Celle-ci rosit légèrement et reporta son attention sur son assiette tandis que Drago émettait un petit ricanement moqueur.

Après avoir débarrassé, Drago alla s'affaler devant la télévision et Hermione s'en alla dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer à elle-même mais elle avait envie de rester chez lui ce soir et il était quasiment sur que Drago avait envie de la même chose…

Après s'être séchée et coiffée les cheveux, elle sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans le salon : Drago n'était plus là. Elle retourna dans le couloir et avisa la porte de la chambre de Drago qui était entrouverte. Comme une invitation à entrer…

Elle poussa doucement la porte et entra. Drago était assis sur son lit, penché sur un livre et ses doigts en caressaient doucement les pages. Intriguée, Hermione s'avança un peu plus et réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre mais d'un album photo.

Drago s'était arrêté sur une page de photos assez récentes, datant d'il y avait peut être un ou deux ans. Les doigts de Drago courraient sur son ancien visage, si lisse, si beau. Hermione eut un petit sourire triste et elle s'installa prêt de lui.

« Tu te fais du mal pour rien. » Dit-elle en essayant de refermer l'album photo.

Puis, comme Drago ne répondait rien, elle tourna les pages, remontant dans le temps. Il y avait pas mal de photo de Drago bébé, mais elles semblaient avoir toutes été prises par un photographe. Drago était bien habillé et ne bougeait jamais beaucoup. Elle regretta qu'il n'y ai pas de photo plus naturelles. Elle aurait bien aimé voir un Drago bébé dans son bain ou un Drago bébé barbouillé de confiture.

Finalement, le blond referma l'album et la contempla d'un œil taquin.

« Tu n'as pas osé me demander un de mes tee-shirts et un de mes bermudas ? »

« Tu…je… »

« Oui ? »

« C'est une invitation à rester ici ce soir ? »

« Prend ça comme tu veux…tu sais dans quels tiroirs te servir... »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais elle se dirigea néanmoins vers l'armoire avant de repartir une nouvelle fois vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Drago dut faire preuve d'un important self contrôle. Ses vêtements n'avaient rien de féminin mais il la trouvait follement désirable dans ses vêtements à lui. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur… ce qui échoua lorsque Granger s'allongea près de lui. Tout en fixant le plafond, elle parla.

« Je crois que je vais m'inscrire en médicomagie mais que je vais faire un double cursus d'enseignement en même temps. Comme ça si je vois que je ne suis pas capable d'être médicomage, je pourrais toujours enseigner la médicomagie ou autre chose. »

« C'est une sage décision Granger. »

« Et toi ? Tu as décidé quoi faire ? »

« Et toi ? As-tu enfin décidé d'arrêter d'être agaçante ? »

« Tu ne peux franchement pas rester à rien faire ! Ce serait gâcher ton potentiel. »

« Laisse mon potentiel là où il est Granger. » Répliqua-t-il avec l'ébauche d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, lui rendit son sourire, et comme si cela avait été un signal, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Les secondes, les minutes et puis les heures défilèrent sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et quand le silence retomba, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps.

.

« Merci d'être là. » Chuchota soudain Drago, brisant le silence.

Seul le son étouffé d'un bâillement lui répondit et Drago reprit la parole avec un petit rire.

« On devrait se coucher. »

« Oui. » Répondit Hermione sans pour autant bouger de là où elle était.

Ils restèrent encore silencieux un moment, puis Drago défit un côté du lit et souleva les draps pour se glisser dessous. Hermione ne bougeait pas, elle fixait toujours le plafond, allongée sur la couverture. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit Drago s'agiter près d'elle, elle tourna la tête. Le blond avait défait un peu plus le lit et il avait soulevé un bout de drap tout en regardant Hermione d'un air explicite.

Celle-ci ne savait pas si elle interprétait bien son geste. Est-ce qu'il l'invitait à dormir avec elle ? Il semblait bien.

Hermione savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. La chambre d'ami l'attendait mais elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Malefoy. Et la perspective de dormir à ses côtés faisait accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Elle hésita un instant de plus et finit par ses glisser dans le lit, près de lui. Drago sourit, éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette et s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Puis il ferma les yeux tandis qu'Hermione en faisait de même.

Et une fois dans le noir, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, leurs deux mains tâtonnèrent, se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, et se lièrent…

* * *

Et voilàààààà... On avance, on avance dans ce chapitre. Un bisou (sur la joue mais un bisou quand même), un câlin, et un dodo dans le même lit. Et je pense que vous allez aimer le réveil dans le prochain chapitre ^^

Et puis il y a Lulu qui revient et qui très des propos quand même assez gentils à Hermione.

Et je me demande si vous avez deviné quelle est la personne qui était à la terrasse en même temps que Ginny et Harry. Des propositions ?

Bisous bisous


	12. Chapitre XI

Bonjour ! La première chose que j'ai à vous dire ici c'est : JOYEUX NOEL. Même si le 25 ce n'est que demain, on peut quand même se le souhaiter le jour du réveillon quand même. J'espère que vous aurez plein de beaux cadeaux au pied du sapin et en attendant je vous offre le mien : un chapitre :)

**Disclaimer **: seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages sont à **JKR **et j'aimerai bien qu'elle me cède Drago pour Noël

**Réponses aux review anonymes **

**Lily : **Mauvaise réponse xD Ce n'est ni Pansy, ni Blaise ^^ Lucius n'aime toujours pas Hermione mais il serait à l'accepter pour son fils si il voit qu'il est vraiment heureux grâce à elle. L'honneur est quelque chose d'important pour lui et si il estime qu'il a une dette envers elle, il ne s'opposera pas à une possible union entre eux ^^ Le couple Harry/Ginny est très épanoui et va très bien. Et le réveil de nos futurs amoureux c'est la dessous.

J'aurais voulu poster plus pendant les vacances mais j'ai cette fic plus ma trad et je préfére m'avancer dans l'écriture plutôt que poster plus d'un coup et vous faire attendre plus longtemps par la suite. Bisous

**Marine **: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. C'est très gentil et que tu le fasses au moins une fois c'est ce qui compte pour moi :) Tes compliment m'ont énormément touchés. Pour l'ancien serpentard, la bonne réponse est dans tes propositions ^^Sinon, en ce qui concerne le fait de poster plus pendant les vacances, je répète ce que j'ai dit à Lily, j'aurais aimé le faire mais j'ai deux trucs sur le feu et je préfère profiter des vacances pour prendre de l'avance au niveau de l'écriture plutôt que d'user toutes mes cartouches ^^ Bonnes vacances à toi aussi et Joyeux Noël

**Clare **: Hermione est amoureuse, bien sur... OU PAS mouhahahahah. Bonnes vacances :)

**Lisou **: Il y a quelque chose dont tu as parlé dans ta review qui trotte dans un coin de ma tête (mais pourquoi mais lecteurs sont trop intelligents xD ). Le personnages mystère n'est bi Pansy, ni Blaise, tu sauras en lisant de qui il s'agit. Et je t'invite à lire les réponses du dessus pour savoir pourquoi je ne poste pas plus pendant les vacs.

**London123 **: Ca va très bien (je vais manger du fois gras dans quelques heure alors je suis CONTENTE) Je suis ravie que tu aimes ce chapitre, et si tu as aimé la fin du dernier, le début de celui-ci va te plaire aussi hihi

**Em3y **: Merci. Hermione est là pour apaiser la peine de Drago :D

**Fantasia29 **: Non non, ce n'est pas Blaise. Tu as à peu près deviné pour le réveil ^^ Bisous

**Manon **: Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours :D

**Hina-Chuppa** : c'est à peu de choses près ça pour le réveil ^^

**Vera Bennett** : Ce que tu as dit concernant Lucius reflète tout à fait ce que je voulais faire passer comme idée :D Merci. Je tenais à ce que ça n'aille pas trop vite entre eux.

**ISurviveCauseIWrite** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour les compliments :D

**Lucilee** : Voici la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre XI : Celle qui me tient en équilibre **

.

_Et une fois dans le noir, avant de sombrer dans le noir, leurs deux mains tâtonnèrent, se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, et se lièrent…_

_.  
_

Durant la nuit, Drago et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, si bien qu'au matin, leurs deux corps n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs doigts étaient restés entrelacés toute la nuit et leurs deux mains semblaient même plus fermement serrées que la veille au soir.

Hermione se réveillait tout doucement, elle était dans cet état d'entre deux : à moitié réveillée, à moitié endormie et si ses pensées n'étaient pas encore tout à fait cohérentes, elle avait conscience d'au moins une chose : elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Elle ne pouvait pas déterminer si cela était du à la tiédeur des draps confortables, à la chaleur qui partait de sa main droite pour se diffuser dans tout son corps, à la délicieuse odeur masculine qui lui chatouillait les narines ou bien au toucher d'une jambe contre la sienne mais c'était un fait, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

La brume de son cerveau se dissipait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réveillait et elle finit par percevoir un souffle léger sur sa joue. C'était léger comme une brise et c'était apaisant. Ce souffle décida Hermione à ouvrir les yeux. Elle papillonna des paupières et finit par les ouvrir totalement. Elle était allongée dans un grand lit et Drago reposait à à peine cinq millimètres d'elle. Cela aurait pu la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle aurait pu regretter d'avoir dormi dans son lit, elle aurait pu sursauter ou essayer de se reculer et de sortir du lit sans qu'il ne se réveille mais elle n'avait aucune raison de faire tout ça parce qu'elle se sentait bien. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand elle détailla le visage du blond tout près d'elle : dans son sommeil, il était incroyablement mignon. Lentement, elle leva sa main gauche et la passa dans les cheveux blonds. Ils avaient repoussés incroyablement vite et avaient à présent presque atteint la longueur qu'ils avaient auparavant, avant la salle sur demande. Hermione passa et repassa sa main dans les épis blonds et Drago émit un petit bruit étouffé eux de la fit rire. A cet instant, elle se sentait toute puissante : Drago dormait et elle pouvait le contempler comme elle le voulait, toucher ses cheveux comme elle le voulait. Elle aurait même pu déposer des dizaines de baisers sur sa joue comme elle le voulait. Et elle le _voulait_. Seulement elle n'osait pas. Alors à la place, elle resserra encore plus ses doigts autour de ceux de Drago.

De ses cheveux, sa main descendit sur son front, et sur ses joues. Il n'était pas hideux. Il n'était pas beau mais il n'était pas laid non plus. C'était un homme marqué tout simplement. Elle avait le devoir de le protéger, de lui redonner confiance en lui, de lui réapprendre à s'aimer…

Elle retira sa main quand elle le sentit remuer légèrement. Le rythme de son souffle qui venait toujours s'échouer sur sa joue changea, et quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il regarda Hermione qui lui souriait toujours. Elle était très proche de lui mais elle ne semblait pas en être gênée, alors si elle n'était pas gênée, il ne le serait pas non plus. Et il lui sourit à son tour.

Pourtant, il sentait qu'il pourrait vite se sentir mal à l'aise. Cette nuit, il avait encore rêvé d'elle. Et la voir si proche de lui au réveil allait probablement réveiller certaines choses au niveau de son entrejambe. Il devait à tout prix s'empêcher de la désirer mais ce matin, c'était particulièrement difficile. Elle était trop proche d'elle pour ça. Son visage était si proche qu'il pouvait en voir tout les défauts. Il pouvait également voir les trois petites tâches de rousseurs qui s'étalaient sur son nez. Et ses cheveux, étalés partout sur l'oreiller. Ils étaient sauvages et semblaient totalement emmêlés mais Merlin, qu'il trouvait cela désirable...

« _Et ca recommence. Je deviens complètement fou_ » Pensa-t-il.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et les rouvrit. Elle était toujours la. Souriante. Belle. Belle ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se gifler mentalement une nouvelle fois, son ventre émit un gargouillement significatif qui fit rire Hermione.

« Un petit déjeuner s'impose je crois. Je pourrais refaire des pancakes non ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Alors va pour les pancakes. » Dit-elle en riant.

Elle se leva et du par conséquent relâcher la main de Drago. Aucun des deux n'aurait osé le dire mais ce contact leur manqua aussitôt qu'il cessa…

.

Lorsqu'Hermione alla prendre sa douche, après un copieux petit-déjeuner, le problème des miroirs lui revint en tête. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à Drago. Si elle réussissait à le convaincre d'en remettre un, il ferait un premier pas vers l'acceptation de son image.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, habillée, coiffée et maquillée, Drago la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as piqué mon shampooing. »

« Euh…oui. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Tu n'avais que ça comme shampooing. »

« C'est étrange d'en sentir l'odeur sur toi. » Répondit-il simplement.

Hermione haussa les épaules et l'entraina d'un geste de la tête vers le salon. Il prirent place l'un en face de l'autre à table et Hermione se tripota nerveusement les mains. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'énerver et elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il se braque. Elle avait fait assez d'erreurs les jours précédents et elle ne comptait pas l'enfoncer un peu plus. Il fallait qu'elle y aille en douceur.

« J'ai remarqué, il y a de ça un moment, qu'il n'y a pas de miroirs dans la salle de bain. Ils ont été enlevés non ? Et puis ensuite, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a pas de miroir du tout dans toute la maison. »

« Oui et ? Ca te pose problème pour te maquiller peut-être ? »

« Drago ! Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que je pense pas que ce soit bon pour toi de refuser de te confronter à ton image. Tu dois apprendre à accepter qui tu es à présent. »

« Et si je n'ai pas envie d'accepter qui je suis ? Tu ne comprend pas Hermione. Je ne peux pas accepter. Ce visage, ce corps. Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Ce n'est pas par plaisir que j'ai enlevé les miroirs. Ce n'est pas par plaisir que je me lave dans le noir. C'est juste…je ne peux pas. »

« Tu te laves dans le noir ? » Répéta Hermione, choquée.

« Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas moi…pas moi. »

« Oh Drago…tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de te rejetter toi-même. Ce n'est pas bon du tout Drago ! Tu n'arriveras pas à avancer si tu fais un tel blocage ! »

« Tu crois que c'est facile ? Tu parles comme une psychomage mais tu n'es pas à ma place. Si tout ton corps était brûlé tu crois que tu pourrais le supporter ? Non, tu le pourrais pas. Tu serais comme moi, tu n'arriverais pas à te regarder. »

« Il faut que tu fasses un effort…s'il te plait. »

« C'est trop dur. »

« Mais tu ne veux même pas essayer. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Tu feras un effort ? » Supplia-t-elle en tendant la main à travers la table pour pouvoir saisir la sienne.

Elle la pressa de manière réconfortante et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, comme ils l'avaient fait la nuit dernière. Drago eut un frisson et plongea ses yeux dans siens. Elle voulait vraiment l'aider, il le voyait dans ses yeux. Alors il céda.

« Je vais essayer. »

« Je veux seulement que tu ailles mieux, tu sais. »

« Je sais Hermione…je le sais. »

« Je reviendrais surement te voir demain. » Termina-t-elle en se levant.

Drago la regarda en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle cherchait son sac à main partout dans la pièce. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle reposa les yeux sur lui et vit qu'il avait l'air contrarié.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda-t-elle t'un ton timide. « Je sais que ça ne te plait pas quand je te parle de choses qui te font mal mais… »

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste…je pensais que tu resterais plus longtemps. C'est samedi non ! Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui. »

« Oh…oui mais…il faut quand même que je passe voir Harry et les Weasley… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase. Quand elle n'était pas chez lui, Drago était toujours tout seul et ses épaules qui s'étaient affaissées quand il avait entendu qu'elle retournait au Terrier la faisaient souffrir plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle se sentait brusquement coupable de le laisser seul. Ce n'était assurément pas drôle, même avec une télé et Hermione se sentait partagée entre lui et ses amis. Adoptant finalement un compromis, elle décida de rentrer au Terrier pour manger et passer un peu de temps avec Harry, Ginny et Ron, et de revenir ensuite passer la fin d'après-midi avec lui.

Au moment de quitter l'appartement, elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main et la culpabilité lui tordit le ventre lorsqu'elle vit son expression toute triste. Elle se promit de revenir très vite et transplana sans plus attendre.

.

Elle réapparu dans le jardin du Terrier et sourit en apercevant Harry et Ginny, sur la balancelle, qui s'embrassaient passionnément. Un petit rire s'échappa même de sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit les mains de son meilleur ami s'aventurer sous le tee-shirt de la rouquine : finalement, il s'enhardissait.

Elle n'alla pas les déranger et entra directement dans la cuisine. Elle posa son sac et salua Molly qui était en train de préparer le repas du midi.

« Hermione Chérie, on ne te voyait plus ! »

« Oui…euh…je suis désolée Molly. »

« Ne t'excuse pas voyons, je ne suis pas ta mère et tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre…enfin si mais tu es jeune, il faut bien que tu t'amuses un peu. Et puis tu es sérieuse, je sais que je n'ai pas à m'en faire avec toi. »

Hermione balbutia des remerciements en rougissant et s'empara d'un torchon pour essuyer la vaisselle propre qui commençait à former une pile impressionnante.

« Hermione, pose ce torchon tout de suite. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. »

« Molly. Je profite de votre hospitalité alors que je ne suis presque jamais là en ce moment. Vous aider est la moindre des choses, je ne voudrais pas abuser. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises. Tu travailles dur à Sainte-Mangouste, Ron peut très bien essuyer la vaisselle…RONALD ! »

« Mais maman… » Cria Ron depuis le salon où il venait visiblement d'entendre toute la conversation entre Hermione et sa mère « Laisse Hermione le faire puisqu'elle te l'a proposé. »

« Vient ici TOUT DE SUITE, Ronald Weasley. Immédiatement. »

Ron fit son apparition en bougonnant et en trainant des pieds. Il lança un regard noir à sa mère et Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse. Il haussa les épaules en retour et commença à essuyer la vaisselle tandis qu'Hermione allait dire bonjour à Arthur, Fred et Georges. Ce dernier tenait le petit Teddy dans les mains et le bébé se mit à gazouiller joyeusement lorsqu'il vit Hermione. Il tendit ses petits bras vers elle et Hermione l'attrapa pour le tenir dans ses bras. Georges émit un son qui ressemblait à « pfiouuu » et s'enfonça dans le canapé.

.

« Tu arrives à point nommé Hermione. »

« Tout à fait Georges. On commençait à en avoir mal de se le passer. »

« On faisait des roulements. »

« Parce qu'il bave. »

« Et c'est très agaçant. » Terminèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

« Laissez mon filleul tranquille » S'exclama Harry en entrant dans le salon, Ginny a sa suite.

Le survivant caressa la joue du bébé et le couple s'installa dans le canapé, aux places que les jumeaux venaient juste de quitter. Ron les rejoignit peu de temps après, se massant les mains dans un mouvement excessivement surjoué. Ce n'était pas si pénible d'essuyer la vaisselle tout de même !

Hermione remarqua que Ginny la regardait avec des yeux brillants : un peu trop brillants pour que ce soit honnête et Hermione se demanda quand est-ce qu'elle allait se décider à poser sa question.

« Alors ? T'as encore dormi chez Malefoy. »

Apparemment le moment était arrivé.

« Eh bien, euh, oui. »

« Dans la chambre d'ami, encore ? »

Hermione hésita une seconde de trop. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette question et croyait qu'il serait évident dans la tête de ses amis qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois dormi dans la chambre d'amis. Mais Ginny semblait plus maligne que ça et sa brève hésitation risquait de lui couter très cher si elle en croyait le teint de Ron qui devenait excessivement rouge.

« Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Il semblait contenir sa colère à grand-peine et la brunette sentait venir l'orage. Pourtant, il était hors de question qu'elle se redispute avec lui et qu'il ne lui parle pas pendant des jours.

« Hermione ? » Répèta-t-il.

« Je…j'ai dormi avec lui…mais ce n'était pas voulu ! Je te le jure Ron. Je suis allée le voir dans sa chambre parce qu'il n'allait pas très bien, et on parlé, pendant longtemps et je me suis endormie. Ce n'était pas voulu. C'est la stricte vérité. Je te le jure Ron. »

« Pourquoi tu me le jures à moi ? Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu m'as très bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre nous. »

« Mais…je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en colère contre-moi. »

« Et comment suis-je censé réagir alors, quand j'apprend que tu te couches avec Malefoy «

« Je ne couche pas avec lui. Je me suis endormie sur son lit. Ce n'était pas ma faute. »

_« Menteuse »_ Souffla une voix désagréable dans sa tête. « Tu as _provoqué_ tout ça. Tu n'avais pas _envie_ de dormir loin de lui. Tu voulais le sentir _proche_ de toi. Tu voulais le _toucher_. Etre là. Avec _lui_. »

« Ron je t'en supplie, ne me refais pas la tête. Je suis ta meilleure amie non ? Harry ne me fais pas la tête lui. »

« Ne mêle pas Harry à ça. Pourquoi avais-tu même besoin d'aller dans sa _chambre_ ? Tu l'as allumé, c'est ça ?»

« N'importe quoi, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Je voulais lui parler. »

Hermione était blessée par les paroles de son ami. Elle avait mal qu'il ne comprenne pas, elle avait mal qu'il soit si dur avec elle. Elle comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir : il haïssait Drago et avait des sentiments pour elle, mais avait-il pour autant besoin de se montrer si blessant. Insinuer qu'elle l'avait allumé.

_"__Mais tu l'a embrassé pourtant. Et ce matin, n'était-ce pas tes mains qui se promenaient sur son visage et dans ses cheveux_." "La ferme"

« Ron…tu es un peu dur avec elle non ? »

« Mais…elle ne pense pas à moi » Répliqua le rouquin à l'intention d'Harry.

« Bien sur que si je pense à toi ! Je sais que tu dois souffrir mais tu ramènes toujours tout à Malefoy alors que la vraie personne à qui tu en veux c'est moi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé mais je ne vais pas m'inventer des sentiments amoureux pour te faire plaisir. Tu m'en veux pour ça d'accord, mais arrête de faire une fixation sur Malefoy et d'être jaloux de lui. Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi…et de toute façon, je ne compte pas rester célibataire toute ma vie et il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses ! »

« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu pourrais sortir avec Malefoy ? » Demanda Ron, choqué.

« Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je dis simplement qu'un jour, j'aurais quelqu'un dans ma vie. Et à ce moment là, tu devras assumer ton rôle d'ami et être content pour moi. Je ne supporterais pas que tu me balances ta jalousie et ta rancœur en pleine figure. J'espère que les choses sont claires entre toi et moi Ronald. »

Hermione se leva sans plus attendre, déposa le petit Teddy qui semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait dans les bras d'Harry et retourna dans la cuisine pour mettre la table. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle prenait les assiettes dans le vaisselier. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas se disputer avec Ron mais si il était moins borné et jaloux, tout irait beaucoup mieux. Elle savait bien qu'il était comme ça et qu'on ne pouvait pas le changer mais il devenait franchement agaçant et elle supportait de moins en moins le fait qu'il lui hurle toujours dessus à la moindre contrarièté.

.

« Ne t'occupe pas de lui… il va se calmer tu le sais bien. »

« Oui je le sais Harry. Mais j'en ai marre qu'il se mette toujours en colère contre moi pour des broutilles. »

« Essaye un peu de le comprendre Herm'. Vous n'avez jamais dormi ensemble toute les deux. »

« Avec Malefoy c'était purement _amical. _Et non prévu ! » Réitéra-t-elle.

Mais a présent qu'elle était seule devant Harry, elle sentit ses joues devenir rouges après avoir répété son mensonge. Le survivant la fixa d'un regard perçant mais ne rajouta rien et préféra l'aider à mettre la table.

Après manger, elle récupéra Teddy et l'emmena jouer dans le jardin. Harry et Ginny vinrent avec elle tandis que Ron était parti voler pour se calmer.

Assise dans l'herbe, Hermione regardait Teddy, installé entre ses jambes, qui s'amusait avec une pâquerette. Son petit bob qui le protégeait du soleil lui tombait devant les yeux et Hermione le trouvait absolument craquant. Puis Ginny sortit un jeu de bataille explosive et ils se mirent à jouer tout les trois, après qu'Hermione ai jeté un sort à Teddy pour qu'il ne soit pas atteint par les jets de cartes.

Hermione était heureuse de passer une bonne après-midi avec ses amis mais elle ne pouvait empêcher une partie de son cerveau de penser à Drago. Elle l'imaginait seul chez lui, à se morfondre sur son canapé et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là avec eux, à jouer aux cartes sous le soleil même si elle savait que c'était impossible…

Vers seize heure, après avoir aidé Harry à donner son gouter à Teddy, elle regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux avec un petit sourire gêné et il comprit tout de suite.

« Tu y retournes n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, je lui ai promit de revenir. Il doit s'ennuyer et déprimer tout seul et… »

« Ne te justifie pas Hermione. Pas avec moi. Soit heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Merci Harry. Je t'aime, tu le sais ? » Dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Il lui rendit son étreinte en souriant et en lui disant qu'il l'aimait aussi et Hermione retourna dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ginny. Elle prit un sac et mit dedans quelques livres afin de les prêter à Drago. Puis, sans avoir réellement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, elle alla vers son armoire et mit dans son sac un haut et une jupe propre. Puis un pyjama. Et puis elle suspendit immédiatement ses gestes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire son sac comme si elle avait l'intention de dormir chez lui ? Ca ne devait pas être _prémédité_. Hermione soupira et enleva le pyjama et les vêtements propres…avant de les remettre cinq secondes plus tard. Elle ne préméditait rien du tout. Elle prenait juste ses précautions, au cas ou pour éviter d'avoir à réutiliser le dentifrice de Malefoy qui avait un gout écœurant et pour ne pas avoir à dormir une nouvelle fois dans les vêtements de Malefoy.

Elle évita de penser au fait que dormir dans les vêtements du blond n'était pas si désagréable que ça, au contraire…

.

Allongé dans son canapé, les mains croisées à l'arrière de la tête, Drago se morfondait. Il s'ennuyait, se sentait seul, laid et inutile. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression d'être faible et de ne servir à rien. Même les lettres de son père avaient du mal à lui remonter le moral. La seule chose qui le faisait aller un peu mieux, c'était la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés. La nuit dernière, quand il s'était endormi en lui tenant la main, il s'était senti en sécurité, invincible même, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle lui apportait la chaleur humaine dont il avait besoin pour ne pas devenir fou mais également du soutien et du réconfort.

Drago ne savait pas comment cela était arrivé mais il se rendait compte qu'il s'était habitué à sa présence à ses côtés, et pire, qu'il appréciait sa présence. Il appréciait ses mots de réconfort, il appréciait qu'elle essaye de le motiver même si il trouvait cela agaçant, il appréciait qu'elle lui fasse de bons petits plats, il appréciait qu'elle se lave les cheveux avec son shampooing, il appréciait qu'elle porte ses vêtements pour dormir, il appréciait le contact de ses doigts entrelacés aux siens, il appréciait son sourire, il appréciait son rire, il appréciait sa présence féminine dans son appartement. Il l'appréciait _elle_.

D'agacante, sa présence dans sa vie était devenue indispensable. Sans elle, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Il serait devenu un être complètement asocial, ne parlant à personne et se nourrissant de plats à emporter. Hermione réussissait à le maintenir en équilibre. Un équilibre bancal certes, mais un équilibre. Il n'acceptait toujours pas son apparence mais il avait laissé Hermione l'approcher, le toucher, l'embrasser même.

_L'embrasser. _Repenser à ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, sur la joue, faisait immédiatement réagir sa virilité. Ce qui était inquiétant. Il n'avait pas de telles réactions avant. En fermant les yeux il pouvait sentir de nouveau le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Et puis il imaginait ses mains qui courraient sur son corps. Il imaginait sa chaleur intime contre son sexe… Il imaginait…il imaginait des plaisirs intimes qu'il ne gouterait plus jamais… Avec personne…

Rouvrant les yeux, il baissa le regard vers son pantalon déformé par une bosse. Il se faisait l'effet d'être un pré adolescent et se concentra pour que son état revienne à la normale…

.

« Drago ! Je suis là. »

Il se redressa en vitesse pour se mettre en position assise et regarda Hermione qui venait de refaire son apparition dans le salon. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue transplaner.

« Ca va Drago ? Tu es tout rouge. »

« Ca va ? »

« Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud. Il fait chaud d'ailleurs, et tu te balades en jean et avec un tee shirt à manches longues. Ce n'est pas une tenue adéquate pour la température. »

« Mais c'est une tenue adéquate pour moi. »

« Drago…sincèrement. Enfile au moins un short, tu dois mourir de chaud ! »

« Hermione…n'insiste pas s'il te plait. »

« Mais Drago. C'est moi. Et puis tu m'as bien dit que tes jambes n'avaient pas été trop touchées, tu pourrais… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Tu es vraiment énervante quand tu t'y met. Tu le sais ça ? » Dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un bermuda en jean qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous du genou et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le détailler avec un soupçon d'avidité dans le regard. Ce truc lui allait super bien !

« Je t'ai ramené quelques livres. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir de la lecture un peu plus variée. »

« Merci Hermione, tu penses vraiment à tout. »

Elle lui sourit en retour et s'installa prêt de lui. Elle était bien ici et elle eut le temps de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose d'illogique dans tout ça. Au Terrier elle culpabilisait de le laisser seul mais ici, elle ne culpabilisait pas de ne pas être avec ses amis. Et elle aurait du culpabiliser de réaliser ça mais rien ne venait.

.

Pendant que Drago et Hermione partageaient une autre de leur nombreuses discussions interminables, un jeune homme sortait dépité d'un des bureaux du ministère. Mais il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre. Après tout, il n'était pas allé à Serpentard pour rien…

.

Après avoir diné des lasagnes délicieuses préparées par Hermione (qui s'enhardissait de plus en plus dans ses préparations culinaires), ils s'étaient tout les deux installés devant la télé et regardaient à présent un programme tout à fait ridicule où il était question de savoir qui mangerait le plus de véracrasse en un minimum de temps. Hermione n'aimait pas ce genre de programme mais les commentaires cyniques de Drago étaient très divertissants alors elle ne lui demanda pas de changer.

Elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule quelques minutes auparavant et si le blond avait tressailli, il n'avait rien rajouté et Hermione se plaisait à sentir son odeur masculine si particulière. Elle était bien comme ça avec lui et elle sentait que rien ne pouvait troubler la quiétude du moment.

Jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte.

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux d'un air interrogatif et Drago choisit d'ignorer les coups. Mais on frappa de nouveau et Hermione se détacha à regret du blond pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui se tenait d'un air guindé sur le pallier. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais ce qu'elle savait de lui suffisait à savoir qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Bonsoir Granger. Est-ce que Drago est là ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas l'anglais ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Réitéra-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

« Je voudrais parler à Drago, si il est là. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux te foutres de lui comme Zabini et Parkinson ? Dégages Nott. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. »

Elle ferma la porte mais celle-ci buta sur quelque chose qui s'avéra être le pied de Théodore Nott. Hermione lutta quelques secondes pour essayer tant bien que mal de refermer la porte, mais elle échoua et la rouvrit en grand, excédée.

« Nott, je te préviens que je vais sortir ma baguette et ça ne risque pas de te plaire. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'agresses comme ça ? Je veux juste parler à un ancien camarade d'école. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me parles de Zabini et Parkinson mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me moquer de lui. Blaise et Pansy ne sont pas mes amis. J'ai du leur parler deux fois pendant toutes mes années à Poudlard. »

« Et qui me dit que c'est vrai ? Drago n'est pas une bête de foire ! »

« Je sais ça Granger ! Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'étais pas au courant de ce qui lui est arrivé. Je suis parti juste après la bataille, loin du monde magique et je n'ai reçu aucun journaux, aucune nouvelle. J'ai entendu Potter et Weasley parler à la terrasse d'un glacier et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Je venais prendre de ses nouvelles. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Il semblait sincère mais il fallait toujours se méfier avec _eux. _

« Je vais voir si Drago veux bien te parler. »

Elle s'éloigna et retourna voir le blond qui était toujours avachi sur le canapé.

« Drago. C'est quelqu'un pour toi. Nott. Il dit qu'il veut te parler et qu'il n'est pas au courant de… »

« Drago ? »

Nott s'était avancé dans l'appartement sans attendre la permission d'Hermione et se tenait dans le salon d'un air timide. Drago et Hermione tournèrent tout les deux la tête vers lui et le visage de Théo se teinta de choc.

« Nom d'une gargouille ! »

« Drago ! » S'exclama Hermione alors que le blond avait amorcé un mouvement pour se lever. Il semblait désemparé et Hermione le poussa pour qu'il retombe sur le canapé. Il retomba dans un bruit mat et tourna immédiatement la tête.

Furieuse, Hermione reporta son attention sur Nott et le fusilla du regard.

« Tu es content de toi ? »

« Excuse-moi d'avoir été surpris Granger ! Je ne m'y attendais pas. Qu'est ce qu'il t'es… » Commença-t-il en regardant en direction de Drago. Puis il se ravisa et regarda à nouveau Hermione « Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Drago ? » Interrogea-t-elle, hésitante

« Dit lui toi. »

« Un feudeymon lancé par Crabbe lors de la bataille. Drago a été très grièvement brûlé. »

« Et je serais mort si Hermione n'avait pas été là. »

« Au nom de Merlin… » Souffla Théodore Nott « Et…ça va mieux ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? » Cracha Drago. « Tu devrais être content non. Je ne suis plus rien maintenant. Tu vas monter d'un échelon. »

« Je suis au bas de l'échelle je te rappelle. Tu te souviens : l'asocial à qui personne sauf toi ne parlait. Je ne suis pas content non, je suis même désolé pour toi. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que je vienne prendre de tes nouvelles mais apparemment je me suis trompé. » termina-t-il avant de faire mine de repartir.

« Attend ! » S'écria soudain Hermione.

Théodore se stoppa et attendit, un sourcil haussé. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire hésitant et alla se planter devant Drago qui semblait au bord des larmes. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle les pressa gentiment et instinctivement Drago recouvrit ses mains des siennes.

« Drago…il n'est pas comme Zabini et Parkinson. Il n'est pas comme ta mère. Ca se voit. Laisse-lui une chance. Arrête de te fermer. Tu as réussi avec moi et je suis là pour te soutenir. Je serais toujours là. Et tu le sais. »

Drago renifla et se leva au prix d'un immense effort. Il tourna la tête vers son ancien camarade et le remercia silencieusement de rester stoïque. Il ne fit aucun mouvement de recul et son regard ne trahissait ni dégout, ni pitié. La présence rassurante d'Hermione derrière lui le poussa à avancer et à tendre la main vers Théo. Celui-ci lui serra d'une poigne franche et esquissa un petit sourire.

« Content de te revoir Drago. »

Hermione soupira et annonça qu'elle allait leur servir à boire. Elle ne savait comment remercier Théodore Nott d'être venu. Cela allait redonner de la confiance et du courage à Drago.

L'ancien Serpentard s'en alla au bout d'une bonne heure et demie et Hermione se précipita aussitôt pour serrer Drago dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa le dos et elle se sentit relâcher toute la pression dans son étreinte.

« Tu vois que tu n'es pas seul. Il y a des gens bien Drago. Des gens qui t'apprécient pour ce que tu es et pas pour ce que tu paraissais être… »

.

Plus tard, Hermione se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle avait finit par dormir ici et s'était couchée dans la chambre d'amis. Le matelas était très confortable mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et ne voulait pas s'avouer pourquoi, même si sa main qui la picotait dangereusement se forçait à lui rappeller pourquoi. Elle avait un comportement de midinette et elle devait résister à la tentation…

.

Silencieusement, elle se leva et se glissa hors de la chambre d'amis. Elle parcouru le couloir sur la pointe des pieds et entrouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre de Drago avant de la refermer derrière elle. Une drôle de chaleur s'empara d'elle et son ventre se crispa lorsqu'elle vit qu'un des côtés du lit était défait, et que ce n'était pas celui où dormait Drago. Elle se glissa aussi discrètement que possible dans les draps, ouverts pour elle et failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand la voix de Drago retentit dans la pièce.

« Tu n'aurais pas du prendre de pyjama…je préfère quand tu dors dans mes vêtements… »

Il ne vit ni son sourire, si ses joues rouges mais du parfaitement les imaginer puisqu'il ricana doucement. Hermione ferma les yeux, sentant le sommeil s'emparer peu à peu d'elle mais avant de s'endormir, elle veilla à s'assurer que sa main était bien entrelacée à celle de Drago. Les picotements n'avaient plus lieu d'être…

* * *

Voilà ! Félicitations à celles qui ont trouvé pour Théo. Je le vois comme quelqu'un d'assez timide et introverti et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas forcément beaucoup d'amis à Serpentard. Et Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et qui a un bon fond et je ne pouvait qu'exploiter ça ici.

Comme j'avais oublié mon "chantage" à la review au chapitre dernier et que certaines m'ont fait des reflexions, je vous le dit ici : Une review et vous aurez le droit de **vous coucher **avec Drago. (Et j'ai bien dit de vous coucher avec, pas coucher avec ! Que ce soit bien clair).

Je vous souhaite encore un Joyeux Noël : mangez du foie gras, de la dinde, de la buche, du chocolat...mais pas d'indigestion hein xD

Pour celle que ça intéresse, un OS de Nowel sera posté demain ^^

Bisous bisous


	13. Chapitre XII

Bonjour, avant de commencer et comme la semaine dernière, je vais commencer par vous souhaiter un peu en avance une Bonne Année ! Je poste ici le dernier chapitre de l'année 2010... Faites bien la fête ce soir, et encore une fois, mangez bien xD Et prenez des réslutions que vous ne tiendrez de toute façon...pas xD

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos (sauf ceux crées par mes soins) sont à JKR ^^

**Réponses aux review anonymes :**

**London123 **: J'aime bien Théo donc forcément, il fallait qu'il ai une petite place (j'aime aussi Blaise mais il faut varier les plaisirs) voici la suite ^^

**Lily **: Non, non, Nott n'avait pas disparu de la surface de la terre, il attendait juste son heure. Les médicomages voulaient en premier lieu sauver Drago, ils ont beaucoup de malades de guerre donc pour eux, son aspect physique n'est pas très important. Mais ils pourront s'y pencher plus tard...ou quelqu'un d'autre... Bisous

**Manon **: Héhé, je suis contente que tu ai aimé la réaction de Théo. Il fallait qu'il soit surpris forcément, mais il est trop gentil pour avoir une réaction dégueulasse. Et pour savoir si ton instinct est pourri...il ne te reste plus qu'a lire (mais je crois qu'il est pourri xD)...moi aussi il va me falloir une semaine pour me remettre de ce soir xD mais c'est pas grave. A l'année prochaine lol

Et le jour ou tu seras au lit avec Drago, tu ne feras QUE dormi. Non mais oh !

**Hina**-**Chuppa **: Juste dormir hein avec Drago ^^ Voici la suite.

**Lucilee **: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Et je te dis la même chose que pour les autres. Avec Drago c'est QUE dodo, rien de plus xD

**Clare **: Moi aussi j'adoreuh Théo (et Blaise) ! Ginny est un peu moins conciliante qu'Harry. Elle a toujours beaucoup de mal avec Drago mais elle essaye de faire un effort et de retenir ses remarques (même si parfois elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher). Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre sont prévu. A la base je ne voulais en faire que 10...et tu vois à quel point je suis loin du compte xD

**Vera **Bennett : En effet Ron est lourd. J'essaye de ne pas le faire trop chiant mais des fois mes doigts ne n'obéissent pas -_- Et je voulais quand même qu'Hermione ne soit pas seule à soutenir Drago. Il n'avait pas mérité ça !

* * *

**Chapitre XII : Un pas vers la guérison ?  
**

**.  
**

Hermione regarda la chambre vide d'un air ému. Les draps étaient défaits, l'armoire vide et elle venait d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Isabel était enfin guérie et qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital ce matin. Bien sur, cela allait lui faire drôle de ne plus la voir régulièrement mais elle était si heureuse qu'elle soit sortie d'affaire.

La rééducation de Dina était lente mais les effets étaient là et elle espérait vraiment que la petite pourrait à son tour quitter l'hôpital, qui n'était pas un lieu où un enfant pouvait s'épanouir, même si cette affirmation pouvait parfois être remise en cause quand on voyait les réactions de Dina.

Restait Alexis. Il avait retrouvé un état normal, n'avait plus de fièvre ni aucun symptôme mais tout le monde savait que cela pouvait recommencer d'un jour ou l'autre. Les patients de guerre étant de plus en plus nombreux à quitter Sainte-Mangouste, les médicomages avaient plus de temps à consacrer à Alexis mais les résultats étaient toujours infructueux…

.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Où est-ce que tu as eu ces trucs ? »

« Je lis. A la bibliothèque de Poudlard. J'ai demandé une autorisation à Mrs Pince, et elle me l'a donnée. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait à Poudlard en plein été ? »

« Elle n'y est pas tous les jours mais elle prépare la rentrée je suppose. Autres questions ? »

« Pourquoi tu lis des livres de magie noire ? »

« C'est pour Alexis. Je fais des recherches. »

« Si le sortilège dont il est victime a été inventé, tu ne trouveras rien là-dedans. »

« Je le sais. Mais on _suppose fortement_ qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège inventé. Nous n'en sommes pas sur. »

Elle retourna à son livre et ses parchemins et pendant quelques instants, le silence ne fut plus troublé que par le grattement intermittent de la plume sur le parchemin. Pendant quelques instants seulement…

« Et pourquoi tu fais ça chez moi ? »

« Parce que c'est censé être plus calme qu'au Terrier. Et parce que je voudrais faire quelque chose avec toi après et parce que même si je suis occupée et que je ne parle pas, je suis quand même là et tu n'es pas seul à tourner en rond. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec moi…dernière question. Promis ! » Dit-il en voyant le regard exaspéré d'Hermione.

« Aller dehors. »

« Certainement pas. Je te laisse tranquille. » Dit-il en prenant un livre posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Hermione secoua la tête en soupirant et se replongea dans son travail. Elle prenait beaucoup de notes mais elle savait qu'elles ne serviraient probablement à rien puisque les effets des sortilèges décrits dans les livres correspondaient à un voire à deux symptômes d'Alexis mais jamais à l'ensemble de ses symptômes. Mais Hermione était obstinée et se raccrochait à cet espoir. Ce mince espoir.

Lorsqu'elle eut épluché en long, en large et en travers la moitié de ses livres, elle se leva et alla chercher Drago. Il somnolait sur son lit et Hermione se sentit sourire malgré elle.

.

« Drago, espèce de feignant. Lève-toi. »

« Je dors. J'ai pas envie de sortir. »

« Tu parles en dormant maintenant ? Il fait presque trente dégrès Drago. On ne va pas rester enfermés par cette chaleur ! »

« Tu peux sortir toi… »

« Je ne sortirais pas si tu ne viens pas. Allez ! »

« Non. » Dit-il en se retournant et en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« S'il te plait. On est même pas loin de Hyde Park en plus. Si on marche vite on pourra y être en moins d'un quart d'heure. Ton visage sera illusionné le temps qu'on s'y rende et puis ensuite on trouvera un coin tranquille sans personne. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu réfléchis toujours à tout ? »

« Parce que je tiens à conserver ma réputation. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Et être chiante, ça fait aussi partie de ta réputation ? »

« Très drôle ! Allez, sortons de cet appartement avant que je me liquéfie. Il fait trop chaud. »

« Tu es en robe. Tu ne devrais pas avoir chaud. »

« Lève-toi Drago. » Dit-elle.

Elle tira sur le bras du blond qui finit par se lever de son lit. Il arborait un visage boudeur mais se laissa faire. Hermione se concentra en tenant fermement sa baguette et un instant plus tard, le visage de Drago semblait vierge de toute brulure.

Dans la rue, Drago pouvait marcher la tête haute, personne ne pouvait voir son visage tel qu'il était réellement mais Hermione sentait bien qu'il n'était pas pour autant très à l'aise. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant et hâta le pas pour atteindre au plus vite le poumon vert de Londres.

Alors qu'elle marchait un peu devant lui, Drago ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle portait une petite robe d'été couleur lilas qui lui allait à ravir et qui dévoilait ses jambes qui n'étaient pas des jambes de mannequin mais qu'il trouvait très appétissantes. Il secoua violemment la tête en réalisant qu'il avait associé le mot appétissant aux jambes de Granger, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal puisque les jambes de Granger étaient des jambes normales qui n'avaient rien de particulier. Sauf peut-être le grain de beauté qu'elle avait derrière la cuisse, juste au dessus du genou. Stop !

Il se dépêcha de la rattraper afin de marcher à ses côtés et d'éviter de se remettre à divaguer sur sa personne.

Côte à côte, il arrivèrent rapidement à Hyde Park et Hermione vit Drago se tendre brutalement. Le parc était rempli de monde. Il y avait des adolescents qui disputaient une partie de football. Des gens allongés dans les transats ou à même le sol, qui se prélassaient, des enfants qui mangeaient des glaces ou qui s'amusaient à lancer des cailloux dans le lac. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient tous les deux que l'illusion allait bientôt prendre fin et si jamais cela arrivait au milieu des gens, Hermione se doutait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Par là. » Dit-elle en lui attrapant la main.

Ils se remirent à marcher et s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans le parc, jusqu'à arriver dans un petit bosquet ou il n'y avait personne. Hermione eut un petit sourire suffisant et enleva ses chaussures avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Le soleil lui réchauffait le visage et elle se sentait vraiment bien ici. On entendait que le bruit des oiseaux et les cris lointains des enfants qui jouaient.

D'un regard, elle invita Drago à s'asseoir près d'elle et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle le sentit se raidir brièvement mais il ne la chassa pas et Hermione ferma les yeux.

.

« On est pas bien ici ? Il n'y a personne est c'est mieux que de rester enfermé. »

« Mouais. »

« Pourquoi tu gardes ton polo ? Tu dois mourir de chaud. »

« Je suis venu ici. Ca devrait te suffire. »

« Il n'est pas question de moi mais de toi ! De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu ne me fais pas encore assez confiance c'est ça ? »

« Tu viens de le dire, il n'est pas question de toi mais de moi, et je n'enlèverai pas ce foutu polo. »

« Pourquoi ? Si tu as confiance en moi explique-moi tes raisons. Je veux juste comprendre. »

Drago ferma les yeux à son tour et resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Chacun écoutait la respiration de l'autre. Les doigts d'Hermione touchaient ses cheveux en une légère caresse et soudain il se mit à parler à voix basse, comme si il s'adressait à lui-même et non pas à Hermione.

« Je ne veux pas enlever mon polo ou mettre des manches courtes parce que je ne supporte pas de voir ce qu'il y a en dessous. Mon visage, je ne le vois que si je me regarde dans le miroir mais ce n'est pas le cas pour le reste de mon corps. Je ne supporterais pas de voir mes bras ou mon torse comme ça. Je ne peux pas…ça me fait trop mal. »

« Il faut que tu apprennes à t'accepter Drago. C'est dur mais il faut que tu te forces. »

« Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas mon corps. »

« Si, c'est toi et il va falloir que tu arrives à reconnaitre ce fait. »

« C'est impossible…et tu ne pourras jamais comprendre de toute façon. »

« Si, je peux comprendre même si j'essaye de te montrer que ce n'est pas la bonne solution ! »

« Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens. Durant nos premières années à Poudlard quand de nombreuses personnes se moquaient de toi, ça te passait au dessus de la tête. Tu te souviens le nombre de fois ou j'ai critiqué ton physique ? Quand je disais que tu avais des dents de castor ou je disais des choses méchantes sur tes cheveux tu gardais la tête haute et ça ne t'atteignais pas. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Parce que moi ça m'atteint et je ne peux pas supporter ça. Ce que je suis me répugne et tu ne pourras rien y changer. »

« Tu te trompes Drago. » Fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

« … »

« Ce que tu me disais était loin de me passer au dessus de la tête mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de garder la tête haute devant toi et des amis. Autrement, je t'aurais donné des armes pour me faire encore plus de mal. Mais si tu savais le nombre de larmes que tu m'as fait verser. Je faisais la fille insensible mais dès que tu partais, je me précipitais dans mon dortoir ou dans une salle vide pour pleurer. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal, surtout les deux, trois premières années à Poudlard. Je me suis endurcie par la suite mais au début tes insultes me faisaient vraiment souffrir, surtout que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnais de la sorte sur moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je t'avais fait pour que tu réagisses de la sorte et ça me blessait énormément. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ca n'a plus d'importance à présent. Tu as changé. »

« Ca a de l'importance pour moi. Tu es là alors que je t'ai fait énormément de mal. Tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que tu aurais pu me laisser pour mort. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. Tu m'as appris à m'endurcir comme ça. »

Elle eut un petit rire et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Sa joue s'élevait au rythme de la respiration de Drago et elle sentit la main du blond se poser sur son bras. Ce dernier se couvrit presque immédiatement de chair de poule, ce qui était étrange au vu de la chaleur qu'il faisait. Mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle était bien. Avec lui.

.

.

Assise à la terrasse d'un café Londonien, Hermione tournait la paille dans son verre rempli de jus de mangue, d'un air absent. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait fermé son casier à l'hôpital et cela la perturbait. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on s'assit en face d'elle et elle fit un petit sourire timide au nouvel arrivant.

« Salut Granger. »

« Salut…je peux t'appeler Théodore ou il faut que je reste à Nott ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Théo. Je n'aime pas mon prénom entier. »

« Entendu, Théo. »

« Pourquoi es-tu seule ? Je m'attendais à voir Drago avec toi. »

« Drago ne veut pas sortir dans le monde sorcier et même en monde moldu, je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait de prendre un verre à la terrasse d'un café rempli de monde. Je voulais te parler de Drago…sans lui. »

« … »

« J'aimerais que tu lui rendes visite et que tu le pousses à sortir. A faire des trucs de garçons. Je ne sais pas moi. Voler par exemple ? Tu aimes voler ? Tu ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe de quidditch. »

« Ca ne veux pas dire que je n'aime pas voler. »

« Super ! Je suis sure que Drago aimerais faire ça. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il sache que je te l'ai proposé. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je sais tenir ma langue. »

« Et aussi… » Elle se stoppa un instant et se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre « Je…j'aimerais, si tu le peux, que tu essayes de convaincre Drago de reprendre ses études l'année prochaine. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il ne veut pas continuer ses études, même par correspondance et je pense honnêtement que c'est du gâchis. Alors peut-être que si c'est toi qui lui parle, ça lui fera un électrochoc. »

« Granger honnêtement ! Tu penses que Drago penseras que ça vient de moi ? Il devineras tout de suite que tu m'as demandé de le faire. »

« Pas du tout. Si tu t'y prends bien, ça ne se verras pas. Alors tu es d'accord ? »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

« Merci Théo. »

.

.

« Harry ? Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sur. Pourquoi tu demandes la permission ? »

« Eh bien parce que tu aurais pu être avec Ginny. »

« En pleine journée ? Certainement pas. » Répliqua-t-il avec aplomb, sans rougir.

Hermione rigola et se jeta sur le lit à côté de son meilleur ami qui était pour une fois studieux puisqu'il lisait des manuels recommandés pour l'ISFA. Il laissa néanmoins tomber sa lecture afin de mieux pouvoir taquiner Hermione.

« Et toi alors ? C'est quand que tu vas te mettre à faire du sport de grands avec Malefoy ? »

« Harry Potter ! »

« Oui, c'est moi. » Ricana-t-il.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais dit ça. Je préférais quand tu étais encore un innocent coincé. »

« Pourquoi ? Ca te gêne que je parle de Malefoy et toi faisant des trucs pour adultes ou ça te perturbe ? »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Tu me choques ! Voilà tout. »

« Je te taquine c'est tout. Ca va ? »

« Oui. J'ai eu une journée épuisante à l'hôpital. Je crois que je n'ai jamais changé autant de draps en un laps de temps aussi court. Mais j'ai passé une bonne heure avec Alexis et Dina alors ça va. Ils ont réclamé Drago d'ailleurs. Il va falloir que je lui demande si il veut bien y retourner. Ca ne devrait pas être très compliqué. »

Le brun acquiesça et observa son amie qui se rongeait les ongles d'un air absent. Elle avait envie de lui parler de quelque chose, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il décida d'attendre un peu. La connaissant, elle lui parlerait bientôt et sa supposition se vérifia dans les minutes qui suivirent.

.

« Harry, je peux te poser une question. »

« Bien sur. »

« Est-ce que tu vas rester ici à la rentrée ? Je veux dire, vivre ici ? »

« Pour être sincère, je me suis posé la question et je ne sais pas. En restant ici, je n'aurais pas grand-chose à faire. Je pourrais me mettre les pieds sous la table en rentrant des cours et ma lessive sera faite toute les semaines mais…je ne veux pas abuser de l'hospitalité de Molly et puis…enfin, je ne sais pas, maintenant que je m'apprête à commencer mes études supérieures, j'ai envie de liberté, mais je ne sais pas. Ron reste ici lui. Il me l'a dit. »

« Oh… je pensais que peut-être, vous auriez envie de prendre un appartement tout les deux ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« tu connais Ron. Il a besoin des bons plats de sa maman. »

« Oui… »

« Tu as l'air déçue. »

« C'est que…j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à propos de ça moi aussi. Mes parents sont toujours en Australie et je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre mon indépendance. Je sais que Molly me laisserai tranquille mais je la connais. Elle me forcerait à me coucher à vingt deux heures tout les jours et si j'ai besoin de travailler sur mes cours plus longtemps, je ne supporterais pas qu'elle m'en empêche. Je vais avoir dix-neuf ans en septembre et j'ai envie d'avoir un endroit à moi. Un studio d'étudiante. Un chez-moi rempli de livres. »

« Je comprends. »

« Mais, j'ai peur de la réaction des Weasley. Molly va être triste et Ron…j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille et qu'on reparte sur une nouvelle dispute. »

« Il ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour ça. »

« Bien sur que si. En ce moment il m'en veut pour tout et n'importe quoi. Tu as bien vu, dès qu'on se parle ça se termine en dispute…j'en ai marre. »

Voyant son air un peu triste, Harry la serra dans ses bras en lui soufflant à l'oreille que Ron était un troll roux. Cela la fit rire et ledit rouquin choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la pièce. Son regard bleu embrassa la pièce du regard et ses oreilles virèrent immédiatement au rouge.

.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? »

« Pas du tout Ron. »

« Ah bon ? J'avais l'impression puisque tu te précipites pour aller voir Harry sans même prendre la peine de me dire que tu es là ! » S'exclama le rouquin.

« Tu vois !» Fit Hermione en jetant un regard entendu à Harry.

« Il voit quoi ? » Agressa Ron

« Que tu me sautes à la gorge dès que je fais un pas dans cette maison. Mais enfin Ron, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? »

« RIEN. »

« Tu n'en as pas marre que l'on se dispute sans arrêt ? Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade. »

Ron haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec la grâce d'un mammouth. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet d'Harry et en sortit une chocogrenouille. Il déchiqueta l'emballage avec sauvagerie avant de décapiter violemment la tête de la grenouille qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, continuez votre conversation. »

« Ron mon vieux, calme-toi un peu. Quand Hermione parle toute seule avec toi je ne dis rien. »

« Et ça fait combien de temps qu'elle n'a pas parlé seule avec moi ? »

« Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de me crier dessus à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, j'aurais plus envie de parler seule avec toi ! »

Elle se leva précipitamment du lit et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle eut le temps d'entendre le ton monter entre Ron et Harry avant d'entrer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny et de refermer la porte derrière elle. La benjamine des Weasley n'était pas là et Hermione s'installa en tailleur sur son lit avec un livre. Rien de tel qu'un bon roman pour lui vider la tête.

Elle avait à peine lu une dizaines de pages que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Harry et Ron. Le deuxième trainait des pieds mais il arborait un air penaud. Il s'installa à côté d'Hermione tandis qu'Harry prenait place sur le lit de sa petite amie.

« Scuse-moi. » Marmonna Ron.

« Pardon ? » Fit Hermione en masquant avec peine un sourire.

« Excuse-moi Herm'. Je vais essayer d'arrêter de me mettre en colère contre toi.

Hermione essaya de garder un air sévère mais la seconde d'après, elle était dans les bras de Ron et Harry leur sautait dessus. Lorsqu'ils reprirent contenance, Ron regarda Hermione d'un air grave.

« Harry m'a dit de quoi vous parliez avant que j'arrive… »

« … »

« Tu es sure que tu veux partir ? »

« Oui Ron, ce n'est pas contre toi ni contre ta famille mais j'ai besoin de mon indépendance. Je vais faire un double cursus et je vais avoir besoin d'être seule avec moi-même. »

« Mais… »

« Et puis je pourrais vous inviter chez moi comme ça. »

« Tant que Malefoy n'est pas là. » Bougonna Ron.

« Rassure-toi il ne sera pas là. Je ne pense pas qu'il ai envie de te voir et qu'il ai envie que tu le vois. »

« Il est vraiment si horrible que ça ? » Demanda-t-il sans arriver à masquer l'accent de satisfaction qui perçait dans sa voix. »

« RON ! Il n'est pas horrible. Et je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui. Parlons plutôt de toi, tu as commencé à lire tes livres pour l'ISFA ? »

« Euuuh… »

« RON ! »

.

.

Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Hermione marchait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Dans sa main, elle tenait une pochette qu'elle avait hâte de montrer à Drago. Dina et Alexis avaient décidés qu'ils voulaient faire du dessin et lorsqu'Alexis avait émit l'idée de faire un dessin pour Drago, la petite fille l'avait imitée. Ils s'étaient alors lancés dans un espèce de concours pour savoir qui ferait le plus de dessin et qui ferait le plus beau dessin. Dina avait massacré la mine d'au moins trois crayons de couleur en appuyant dessus comme une folle et Hermione avait stoppé le concours à quatre dessin chacun parce qu'elle savait que si jamais l'un en avait un de plus que l'autre, la troisième guerre mondiale serait sur le point d'éclater.

Elle pénétra dans l'immeuble de Drago, monta les escalier et se figea à quelques millimètres de la porte quand elle entendit du bruit. Des rires. Curieuse, elle colla son oreille sur la porte et écouta en retenant sa respiration.

« …et quand je suis revenu, Milicent était montée sur le balai mais comme elle avait une jupe, elle était monté en amazone. Mais il y avait du vent et elle tenait sa jupe d'une main donc forcément, elle ne pouvait pas bien diriger. Et elle me hurlait de venir l'aider. »

« Ce que tu n'as pas fait évidemment. »

« Bien sur que non, tu aurais vu sa tête lorsqu'elle s'est écrasée au sol. »

Hermione ouvrit la porte et deux têtes se tournèrent instantanément vers elle. Drago lui fit un petit sourire alors que Théodore Nott lui faisait un clin d'œil discret. Hermione enleva ses chaussures et les rejoignit dans le salon où elle s'affala dans un pouf.

.

« Tu reviens de Sainte-Mangouste ? » Demanda Théo « Drago m'a dit que tu y travaillais comme volontaire. »

« C'est exact. Tiens d'ailleurs. »Dit-elle en tendant la pochette à Drago qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« C'est de la part de Dina et Alexis. Ils y ont mit beaucoup de cœur. »

Drago ouvrit la pochette, en sortit le premier dessin et Théo eut un petit ricanement.

« Je vois ça… » Marmonna Drago.

Le premier dessin était de Dina et les couleurs majoritaires étaient le rose, le violet et le rouge. La feuille était presque entièrement recouverte de fleurs et de petits cœurs et le seul espace blanc qui restait était recouvert d'une phrase écrite au feutre rose : « Pourre Drago de la pars de Dina qui t'aime très fore. »

Théo rit de plus belle en lisant la phrase bourrée de fautes d'orthographes et s'esclaffa en regardant le blond dont les joues s'étaient légèrement teintées de rose.

« Ouh, on a une admiratrice. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le très jeune âge. »

« Ta gueule Nott. »

« C'est mignon n'est ce pas ? »

« Un peu trop féminin pour moi Granger. »

« Dina était très contente d'elle. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas corrigé la phrase. » Continua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre comme si laisser la phrase tel quel avait été une épreuve pour elle.

Drago déposa le dessin sur la table basse en ne prêtant pas attention à Théodore qui lui recommandait de l'encadrer et s'empara du deuxième. Celui-ci était d'Alexis, cela se voyait aux couleurs mais également au coup de crayon qui était moins sur. Le bas de la feuille était colorié tout en vert et un soleil qui souriait s'étalait dans le coin haut droit. Au milieu se tenaient trois personnages qui se tenaient apparement par la main. Aux traits de crayons qui symbolisaient les cheveux, Drago devina aisément qu'il s'agissait de lui, d'Hermione et d'Alexis. De gros rond couleur marron représentaient les cheveux d'Hermione alors que les siens et ceux d'Alexis étaient de simples petits traits jaunes. Hermione avait également du rose sur les joues et tout trois arboraient un sourire disproportionné. Drago ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais ce dessin lui procurait une sensation étrange au niveau du cœur. Il le regarda silencieusement pendant un long moment et finit par se tourner vers Hermione.

« C'est nous ? »

« Oui…c'est je cite " quand je serais guéri et que j'irais au parc avec toi et Drago. Même que je ferais de la balançoire et que Drago me poussera très haut. " »

La voix d'Hermione trembla à la fin de sa phrase et elle renifla d'une manière peu élégante. Drago remarqua ses yeux brillants mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller la consoler devant Théodore.

« On le fera un jour. Il va guérir et on le fera. »

« Mais et si il ne guérissait pas ? »

« Il va guérir Hermione. Tu verras… »

.

Le soir venu, après avoir regardé un match de quidditch avec Théo, Drago et Hermione se couchèrent une nouvelle fois dans le même lit. Elle n'avait même pas hésité cette fois-ci, c'était comme si une force supérieure la poussait à dormir avec lui, comme si elle savait qu'autrement son sommeil serait troublé. Lorsqu'elle avait le nez à quelques centimètres du blond et sa main dans la sienne, elle se sentait bien. Machinalement, son pouce se mit à caresser la main du blond et ses mouvements ralentirent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil.

Elle se réveilla la première le lendemain matin et se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir observer Drago à son aise. Elle aimait vraiment ces moments là, où elle pouvait le contempler sans aucune pudeur. Lorsqu'il dormait, son visage était doux et vulnérable et elle le trouvait attendrissant. C'était même plus que ça, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait courir un doigt le long de son front et qu'il entrouvrait la bouche dans son sommeil, il n'était pas attendrissant, il était touchant. Il était beau…

.

.

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, est-ce que Drago il a aimé mon dessin ? Il l'a aimé dit, dit, dit ? »

« Je ne crois pas que je sois la meilleure personne à qui il faut demander ça. »

« Ben je demande à qui alors ?"

« A moi ? »

« DRAGOOOOO ! » Hurlèrent en cœur les deux enfants.

Dina se dirigea en clopinant vers Drago, sans prendre garde aux remontrances d'Hermione qui lui ordonnait de prendre ses béquilles.

« J'en ai pas besoin, je vais pas loin. » Dit-elle avant de se planter devant Drago. Elle se mit à sautiller comme une puce qu'on aurait dopé et Hermione plongea sa tête dans ses mains « Drago, Drago, Drago. Ils étaient beaux mes dessins hein hein hein ? Tu as vu celui ou j'ai mit des cœurs partout hein hein hein ? C'est dommage que tu sois vieux sinon tu serais mon amoureux »

La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit en grand et Hermione ricana derrière eux. Il dévisagea une Dina toute souriante et il se demanda si il avait bien entendu. Est-ce qu'une gamine de neuf ans haute comme trois pommes venait de lui dire qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit son " amoureux " ? Cinquième dimension bonjour.

« Si j'avais trente ans tu voudrais bien que je sois ton amoureuse hein hein hein ? »

« Dina si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche, arrête de dire que j'ai l'air d'avoir trente ans. »

« Ben t'as quel âge ? »

« Dix-huit ans. »

« Oui ben t'es quand même trop vieux. Moi je voudrais que t'ai neuf ans ou que moi j'en ai dix-huit. En fait je préférerais que ce soit moi qui en ai dix-huit comme ça on pourrait se marier. Ce serait bien hein, hein, hein. »

Hermione était à présent affalée sur le lit d'Alexis, secouée par des éclats de rire silencieux. Toujours abasourdi, Drago reposa son regard sur le concentré d'énergie qui sautillait toujours devant lui et demanda d'une voix plus sérieuse.

« Et tu voudrais d'un amoureux avec le visage tout abimé ? »

Hermione se redressa immédiatement, toute envie de rire soudainement envolée et fixa son regard sur Dina, attendant avec impatience sa réponse. La petite regarda Drago comme si il était la personne la plus stupide qu'elle ai jamais recontré et lança son bras en arrière, comme pour balayer sa remarque.

« Ben oui…comme ça je pourrais raconter à tout le monde que tu as fait la guerre contre des dragons, des Scroutts à Pétard et des hyppogriffes et que tu les as tous tués et tout le monde trouvera ça troop cooool ! »

.

« Drago il a fait la guerre contre des dragons ? » Interrogea Alexis

« Non mon lapin, Dina exagère un peu parfois. »

« Oh… »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Hermione, j'ai combattu des dragons. Même qu'ils s'agissait de dragons extraordinnaires. »

« C'est vraiiiiiii ? » Demandèrent en chœur Alexis et Dina.

« Oui des dragons et pleins d'autres créatures extraordinaires parce qu'ils étaient fait avec du feu. »

« Whouahhhhh… »

Les enfants étaient pendus à ses lèvres alors qu'il racontait son aventure dans la salle sur demande en exagèrant un peu et Hermione le regarda avec admiration. Ce qu'il était en train de faire était extrêmement courageux et c'était peut-être le signe que les choses avançaient. Il arrivait à parler de son accident, à en faire une force pour épater les enfants et Hermione voyait là un grand pas en avant.

Alors que Drago terminait son récit épique. Hermione vit alexis et Dina se tourner vers elle avec de grands yeux.

« T'a sauvé Drago. T'es la meilleure Hermione. » S'exclama Alexis avant de se blottir contre elle.

« C'est comme si Hermione c'est la princesse charmante qui sauvait le prince. C'est carrément plus cool quand c'est la princesse qui sauve le prince parce que les filles c'est les meilleures hein hein hein ?»

« Bien sur que les filles sont les meilleures. » Renchérit Hermione.

Drago lui donna un petit coup à l'épaule et ils commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment, pendant que les enfants riaient et une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione, toute petite, si petite qu'elle ne l'entendit presque pas, lui souffla qu'elle aimerait bien que Drago soit son prince charmant…

* * *

Voilà...bon, comme dans chaque histoires, il y a toujours des chapitres qu'on aime moins que les autres. celui-ci en fait partie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose en l'écrivant. Il n'y a que la fin avec les enfants qui me satisfait pleinement, mais bon...c'est pas grave ^^

Je vous souhaite encore une bonne année

Bisous bisous


	14. Chapitre XIII

Hello. Eh oui, cette semaine les vacances sont finies donc je poste plus tard que les deux semaines passées. Mais bon, l'essentiel c'est que je poste n'est ce pas ^^

Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier d'être fidèle à cette histoire, de la lire et de la commenter. Chaque review me va droit au coeur !

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos (sauf ceux que j'ai inventés) sont à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **:

**London123 **: Oui, je sais qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de l'action dans chaque chapitre mais je ne sais pas...il m'avait laissé une impression bizarre. Mais je suis contente que tu l'ai aimé ! Bonne Année à toi aussi :)

**Inconnue **: Merci beaucoup. Je suis ravie que tu aimes leur relation parce que je me suis efforcée à ne pas aller trop vite. Bonne Année !

**Manon **: Je pense que oui, le dessin se réalisera...ou pas, et pas tout de suite en tout cas xD

**Charlotte **: je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ^^

**Lucilee **: je poste tout les vendredis ! Bonne Année, Santé, Amour et tout et tout à toi aussi :D

**Critiques Obscnes **: Roh...mes chapitres sont assez long quand même :) Voici la suite et merci pour la review

**June **: Oui, oui, oui, je le sais xD Bonne Année à toi aussi. Bisous

**Clare **: Je crois que je ne l'ai pas explicité mais il n'y a qu'Alexis qui est orphelin, Dina à une famille même si elle n'est jamais apparue dans la fic ^^

Hermione n'ira pas dans l'appartement de Drago. Même si il aime quand elle est là et vice versa, ils ont tout deux besoin de garder une certaine intimité parfois. Il y a des moments ou la solitude fait du bien ^^

La relation entre Drago et Hermione ne va pas non plus avancer ici.

Quant-à Théo et le quidditch...tu sera ravie au prochain chap ^^

**Lily **: Drago finira par s'accepter au moins un peu mais ça prendra du temps. Pour Drago et Hermione côté coeur, je te dirais que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre hihi. Dina (même si je ne l'ai pas explicité) n'est pas orpheline donc pas d'adoption pour elle ^^ Pour guérir Alexis ce chapitre va t'éclairer un peu plus. Bisous et Bonne Année

**Vera **Bennett : Non en effet Hermione ne serait pas du tout contre hihi. Bonne Année à toi aussi :)

**math55 **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis ravie que tu aimes, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir :D Et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

* * *

**Chapitre XIII : In our way to Azkaban  
**

**.  
**

« Un, deux, trois, SOLEIL. » Hurla Dina d'une voix stridente.

Elle se retourna d'un coup et scruta les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face. Elles étaient immobiles comme des statues et même Alexis ne vacillait pas. Elle soupira et se retourna contre le mur.

Hermione leur avait apprit ce petit jeu quelques minutes auparavant et les enfants s'étaient enthousiasmés. Drago n'avait pas voulu jouer au départ mais les protestations timides d'Alexis et celles beaucoup plus virulentes de Dina avaient finie par venir à bout de sa résistance. Dina prononça la phrase une nouvelle fois, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait mais Alexis venait de toucher le mur en criant " soleil ". Tout content d'avoir gagné, il échangea sa place avec celle de Dina et se mit à compter…

.

Hermione les quitta une petite heure pour aller au dispensaire et revient ensuite pour l'heure du gouter. Le spectacle qui l'accueillit lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre d'Alexis la fit se stopper net, un air attendri sur le visage. Drago s'était installé à son aise sur le lit d'Alexis, et lisait une histoire aux petits qui étaient complètements affalés contre lui et semblaient captivés par l'histoire. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce, excepté le son de la voix de Drago qui lisait le livre. Les yeux d'Alexis et Dina étaient ronds comme des billes et fixaient les pages qui se tournaient avec ravissement.

Hermione n'osa pas les déranger. Elle referma doucement la porte et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en se faisant la plus discrète possible. Il était hors de question pour elle de briser ce moment.

Le son de la voix de Drago était agréable à ses oreilles. Le timbre était un peu rauque mais également doux et reposant.

Soudain, le blond releva la tête de et croisa brièvement le regard d'Hermione. Ils se sourirent. Et Drago continua sa lecture.

« C'est trop bien quand c'est toi qui nous lis les histoires, c'est trop chouette ! »

« Merci Dina. »

« Moi aussi j'aime bien quand c'est toi…mais j'aime aussi quand c'est Hermione. »

« Merci mon lapin. » Fit Hermione en riant, vous allez prendre votre gouter maintenant, j'ai été chercher ce qu'il faut à la cafétéria.

Elle disposa compotes, biscuits et briques de jus de citrouille sur un plateau et Dina et Alexis se jetèrent dessus comme si ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours. La bouche pleine de compote de pomme, Alexis regarda Hermione et essaya tant bien que mal de faire une phrase.

« Alexis ! Pas la bouche pleine ! Avale et recommence. »

« C'est quand que tu vas retourner à l'école et que tu vas plus travailler à l'hôpital ? »

« Dans un mois à peu prêt. »

« C'est bientôt un mois ? »

« Ca dépend… »

« Moi je veux pas que tu arrêtes de travailler ici. Tu t'occuperas plus de moi. »

« Bien sur que si mon lapin je m'occuperais toujours de toi. Je viendrais te voir très très souvent d'accord ? »

« Et moi ? »

« Mais toi aussi Dina mais avec un peu de chance ta jambe sera totalement guérie et tu ne seras plus ici. Mais je pourrais t'emmener avec moi pour rendre visite à Alexis. »

« Ouiiiiiiii. »

Hermione ébouriffa les cheveux d'Alexis et s'éloigna pour aller jeter les derniers reliefs du gouter. Elle était en train de se nettoyer les mains dans la salle de bain lorsqu'elle entendit la voix paniquée de Drago.

« Hermione…HERMIONE ! »

.

Elle sortit en trombe de la salle de bain et sentit son cœur s'accéler en voyant Alexis. Il allait parfaitement bien à peine une minute auparavant mais à présent il était plus pâle qu'un cadavre et ses yeux étaient vitreux.

« Mon Lapin… » S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui « Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Ca va ? Parle-moi Alexis ! »

« Herm… »

Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge et un filet de sang commença à s'écouler de son nez. Hermione prit peur et le souleva légèrement alors que sa tête tombait en arrière.

« Alexis…Alexis…Dina, Drago, il faut que quelqu'un aille chercher un médicomage, n'importe qui…tout de suite…Alexis mon lapin, tu m'entends ? »

Le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de son nez devenait de plus en plus impressionnant et Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer. Ses mains tremblaient et les larmes lui montaient au yeux. Dina était partie chercher quelqu'un en clopinant et Drago restait dans la pièce, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Soudain, Alexis se mit à convulser violemment et Hermione éclata en sanglots tout en essayant de le calmer. Les médicomages arrivèrent à ce moment là et essayèrent de s'occuper du petit garçon mais Hermione ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle pleurait et ne cessait de l'appeler mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Les convulsions cessèrent d'un coup et Alexis retomba sur le matelas, inconscient.

Hermione pleura de plus belle et Drago, qui était resté figé sortit de sa torpeur et la saisit par la taille. Il la tira en arrière, enserrant sa taille fine alors qu'elle essayait de se débattre.

« Hermione, calme-toi. »

« Non…Alexis, qu'est ce qu'il a…qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Lâche-moi Drago. »

« Hermione, laisse les médicomages s'occuper de lui. » Dit-il d'une voix ou l'inquiètude transparaissait. »

« Alexis… Lâche-moi…lâche moi. »

Il continuait de la tenir fermement tout en gardant un regard inquiet sur les médicomages qui chuchotaient entre eux tout en lançant de nombreux sortilèges à Alexis. A leurs yeux, cela sembla durer des heures, puis la chef d'Hermione s'avança vers eux et le couperet tomba.

« Il est dans le coma. »

« Non, non ce n'est pas possible. »

Drago sentit les genoux d'Hermione se dérober sous elle et il la serra plus fort. Il la retourna dans ses bras et l'appuya contre lui. Hermione enfoui sa tête dans son cou et il sentait les larmes s'échapper par milliers et mouiller la peau de son cou.

La médicomage lui fit signe d'emmener Hermione et il sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre. La brune toujours dans les bras, il marcha jusqu'au premier point de transplanage qu'il trouva et transplana directement dans son salon. Il déposa délicatement Hermione sur le canapé et voulu aller lui préparer une boisson apaisante mais elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Il se laissa alors tomber près d'elle et la serra contre lui autant qu'il le pouvait, tandis que sa main droite caressait ses cheveux. Il essaya de lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes mais elles n'avaient aucun effet alors il préféra se taire et la laisser déverser ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Cela prit du temps. Mais il resta près d'elle et jamais l'étreinte de ses bras ne se desserra.

« Il va mourir…je le sais…il va… »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises Hermione, il ne va pas mourir, les médicomages vont trouver une solution. »

« Non…il va mourir, Alexis va mourir et je ne veux pas ! »

Drago s'efforçait de la rassurer mais ses paroles sonnaient creux, même à ses propres oreilles. Il était très inquiet pour le petit garçon auquel il s'était attaché. Moins qu'Hermione bien sur, mais il aimait passer du temps avec lui et il était sur d'une chose : il ne voulait pas qu'il meure…

Lorsqu'il sentit la respiration d'Hermione s'apaiser et son corps devenir plus lourd dans ses bras, il la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre. D'un coup de baguette, il changea ses vêtements, la glissa sous les draps et essuya les derniers reliefs de larmes qui restaient sur ses joues. Dans son sommeil, Hermione remua et colla un peu plus sa joue contre la main de Drago. Cela le fit sourire et il se pencha, afin de déposer un baiser sur le front moite d'Hermione. Puis il la laissa à son sommeil, qu'il espérait paisible, et retourna dans son salon.

Il s'installa à table et se tint raide sur sa chaise. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il resta assis pendant un long moment, passant et repassant diverses solutions dans sa tête. Puis il prit une décision, se leva, et alla chercher une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin…

.

.

Hermione déposa deux bouquets de fleurs artificielles près du lit d'Alexis et vint se rassoir à ses côtés, les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui prit la main et la serra très fort entre les siennes, comme pour lui donner de la force et de l'énergie. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver un peu plus de deux mois en arrière, lorsqu'elle était au chevet de Malefoy, qui était à présent devenu Drago. Sauf que lui, elle avait eu la certitude qu'il se réveillerait et elle ne tenait pas autant à lui. Elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'il meure mais s'il était mort, elle n'aurait pas été aussi dévastée que si Alexis mourrait. Mais cela datait de deux mois auparavant. A présent, si Drago mourrait, elle serait aussi dévastée que si Alexis mourrait, ou Harry, ou Ron, ou n'importe quelle personne qui avait une place très importante dans son cœur. Drago avait gagné cette place en un laps de temps très court, ce qui n'était pas rare chez elle. Hermione s'attachait vite aux gens lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Il en avait été de même pour Harry et Ron. Un jour Ron la traitait de bêcheuse et de Je-sais-Tout, puis il venait la sauver d'un Troll avec Harry et le lendemain, les deux garçons étaient ses meilleurs amis. Pour Drago c'était presque pareil. Sauf que c'était elle qui essayait de le sauver. Elle essayait de le sauver de lui-même et du dégout qu'il ressentait pour sa personne…

« Granger… » Soupira, justement la voix de Drago derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, continuant de fixer le visage endormi d'Alexis.

« Tu es restée ici toute la journée, il faut que tu rentres. »

« Non. »

« Tu n'as même pas mangé je parie. Je t'ai apporté un sandwich. »

« … »

« Il faut vraiment que tu rentres. Il faut qu'on parle en plus. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler ici. Vient avec moi. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Hermione fixa brièvement sa main tendue, puis elle se leva et se pencha sur le petit garçon. Elle lui caressa les cheveux doucement, comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant, puis elle l'embrassa délicatement.

« Je t'aime mon petit lapin, essaye de te réveiller s'il te plait. »

Drago lui tira gentiment sur le bras et elle quitta la chambre d'Alexis à regret. Elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser tout seul…

.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Drago, il lui prit la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

« Hermione, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à Alexis, à ce dont il souffre et l'autre jour, quand tu t'es endormie après avoir pleuré je... j'ai écrit à mon père. Je lui ai demandé si les visites lui étaient enfin accordées et il m'a répondu que non. »

« Pourquoi tu… »

« Laisses-moi finir. Je pense que tu devrais aller au Ministère. Après tout tu restes Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre. Il faut que tu arrives à obtenir une autorisation spéciale de visite, pour nous deux. C'est la seule solution à laquelle j'ai pensé. Moi je ne connais rien aux sorts inventés par les mangemorts mais je pense que peut-être, peut-être, mon père pouvoir savoir certaines choses. »

« Mais…est-ce que tu penses qu'il voudra nous aider, m'aider moi. »

« Alexis ne compte pas uniquement pour toi. Il compte pour moi aussi…et puis…même si mon père ne t'apprécie pas, il t'est reconnaissant et ce sera pour lui une manière de te remercier d'être là pour moi alors que lui est en prison. »

« Oh, merci, merci, merci Drago. Je vais aller au Ministère dès demain. Je les supplierais si il le faut mais j'obtiendrais cette autorisation. Merci Drago, je t'adore ! »

Elle lui sauta au coup et spontanément, l'embrassa sur la joue. Et cette fois-ci, ce nouvel espoir la rendait trop heureuse pour qu'elle se recule et qu'elle s'enfuie gênée comme la dernière fois. Seul son cœur s'emballa, comme si il était doté d'une vie propre mais Hermione ne s'en soucia pas et resta fermement serrée contre Drago, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de lui laisser un peu d'espace pour respirer.

« Désolée. »

« C'est rien. Mais essaye de montrer ton enthousiasme un peu plus calmement la prochaine fois. »

« Oui…et si ton père ne peut pas nous aider. »

« Il le pourra. Même si il n'a pas la solution, il nous donnera au moins un indice. Ne t'en fait pas. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. Si jamais il mou… »

« Chut ! Arrête de penser à ça…il ne va pas mourir. »

« Tu me le promets ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant ses grands yeux vers elle.

« Je te le promets. »

.

.

Hermione pénétra dans le Ministère de la Magie pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre. La dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, les traits de son visage étaient ceux de Mafalda Hopkirck et elle avait du jouer à la greffière contre son gré, dans un procès totalement injuste dirigé par Dolores Ombrage, dans le seul et unique but de récupérer un horcruxe. La mission périlleuse avait été réussie, même si Yaxley avait failli les attraper, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu retourner au Square Grimmaurd et que Ron avait manqué de perdre un bras. Elle frissonna en y repensant. Le hall du Ministère était beaucoup plus accueillant que la dernière fois. L'horrible statue des moldus asservis n'étaient plus là et la clarté illuminait le hall. Les Sorcières et Sorciers se déplaçaient tranquillement, sans qu'aucune menace ne plane au dessus de leurs têtes. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du sorcier vigile qui lisait tranquillement un exemplaire du Chicaneur. Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne l'avait pas vue et elle du se racler trois fois la gorge pour qu'il daigne lever les yeux vers elle.

Il loucha vers son badge et leva précitamment les yeux vers son visage lorsqu'il lut « Hermione Granger, visiteuse. »

« Vous pouvez y aller Miss Granger. »

« Mais…vous ne vérifiez pas ma baguette ? »

« Pas pour vous Miss Granger. Par contre, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe…c'est pour euh…le cousin de la sœur de la tante du fils de… »

« Désolée, mais je suis pressée. » _Si il voulait un autographe pour lui, il n'avait qu'à le dire !_

Elle rejoignit la masse d'employés du Ministre et atteignit rapidement les ascenseurs. Elle monta dans le premier venu et descendit au Département de la Justice Magique. Elle trouva rapidement les bureaux de gestion et administration de la Prison d'Azkaban et fut reçue par une secrétaire à l'air revêche.

« C'est pourquoi ? »

« Je viens pour une obtention de visite exceptionnelle à Azkaban. »

« Je vous donne le formulaire. » Répondit la femme d'une voix plate.

Elle tendit une feuille d'un blanc immaculé à Hermione, ainsi qu'un stylo et retourna à sa tâche précédente, c'est-à-dire trier des cartes de Chocogrenouille. Hermione baissa les yeux vers la feuille et commença à la remplir.

.

**Demande de Visite Exceptionnelle à la Prison d'Azkaban**

**.****  
**

**Nom (s) du (des) visiteur (s) : **Hermione Jean Granger Drago Abraxas Malefoy.

**Nom du prisonnier** : Lucius Orion Malefoy

**Liens du (des) visiteur(s) avec le prisonnier** : Drago Malefoy : Fils ; Hermione Granger : Aucun lien.

**Motif de la demande de visite exceptionnelle : **Nous souhaitons nous entretenir avec Monsieur Malefoy afin de discuter de choses privées et importantes.

.

Hermione ne détailla pas plus parce qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie que la sécrétaire sache de quoi il retournait vraiment. Elle lui redonna la feuille et la femme le posa sur une pile de papier bancale.

« Votre demande sera transmise dans la semaine. »

« Pardon ? »

« Votre demande sera transmise dans la semaine. » Répèta-t-elle comme un robot

« En fait…j'aurais voulu qu'elle le soit aujourd'hui. C'est important. »

La secrétaire arrêta sa tâche et regarda Hermione d'un air à la fois mauvais et incrédule.

« Tout le monde dit que c'est important. »

« Moi ca l'est vraiment. »

« Oui, oui. »

« Ecoutez…je veux voir le directeur du département ! »

« Comme si il avait du temps à vous consacrer... »

« Je pense qu'il aura du temps à consacrer à Hermione Granger. » Fit Hermione alors qu'elle détestait faire cela.

La secrétaire ouvrit la bouche, contempla Hermione d'un regard qui la mit mal à l'aise et voulu prendre le formulaire, mais Hermione fut plus rapide et bondit sur le bureau, attrapa le formulaire et se leva.

« Mais, Miss Granger… »

« Ne vous fatiguez pas, je sais lire, je trouverai bien le bureau du directeur de département.

« Mais… »

.

Mais Hermione était déjà partie. Elle s'enfonça dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte en bois sombre, sur laquelle une plaquette dorée indiquait : «Erik Lancaster, directeur du département de la justice magique. » . Elle toqua à la porte et une voix veloutée lui dit d'entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise en voyant le regard souriant de Monsieur Lancaster face à elle. Elle le connaissait de vue, il avait participé à des opérations de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'un signe de la main, il l'invita à s'assoir sur un des fauteuils, en face de son bureau.

« Hermione Granger ! Que vient faire la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter dans mon bureau ? J'ai eu les listes d'inscriptions pour l'ISFA par ailleurs. Alors comme ça vous ne voulez pas travailler pour moi ? »

« Non, désolée mais je préfère la médicomagie. »

« Ah je vois. Les hommes chassent les mages noirs et la femme soigne les blessés. »

« Euh… »commença Hermione avec une expression assez hostile.

« Je plaisantais. Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir alors ? »

« Pour ça. » Dit-elle en lui tendant le formulaire.

Elle le vit fronçer les sourcils et les fronça encore plus quand il vit le nom du prisonnier. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et attendit d'avoir lu le motif de la demande pour s'adresser de nouveau à elle.

« Le motif n'est pas très explicite. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?»

Hermione soupira et raconta. Elle lui expliqua pour les sortilèges inventés par les mangemorts même si il devait être au courant. Elle lui parla d'Alexis, de l'ignorance de Drago et de l'idée qu'il avait eu concernant son père. Pendant son discours, Erik Lancaster avait enlevé ses lunettes et se caressait à présent l'arrête du nez.

« Pourquoi est-ce le fils de Malefoy doit venir avec vous ? »

« Parce que…je ne sais pas si son père voudrait me parler à moi seule. Sans compter que j'ai besoin de sa présence, aller toute seule à Azkaban ne me rassure pas plus que ça. »

« Vous êtes amis ? » Demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

« Oui. Il a vécu des choses difficiles et… »

« Ne vous justifiez pas. Je posais juste la question. »

« Il ne profite pas de la situation pour aller voir son père. Même si ça leur ferait plaisir à tout les deux, bien entendu. Ce n'est pas le but premier de cette visite. Si nous voulons y aller, c'est pour Alexis. Il faut trouver un moyen de le sauver et il est notre seule chance pour l'instant. S'il vous plait… »

Erik Lancaster resta silencieux un moment, puis il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit deux petits parchemins. Il y griffona quelque chose puis pointa sa baguette dessus. Il murmura un sort et tendit ensuite les deux parchemins à Hermione.

« Vous avez une semaine à compter d'aujourd'hui pour utiliser cette autorisation. »

« Oh merci, merci, merci ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.»

« Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous Miss Granger. J'espère que votre entretien avec Monsieur Malefoy sera bénéfique… »

.

.

« Tu es sure de toi ? »

« Oui Harry, c'est le seul moyen. Alexis risque de mourir, je dois le faire. »

« Je comprends. Mais tu risques d'être choquée. Sirius m'avait raconté des choses horribles sur Azkaban. »

« Mais le nouveau gouvernement à rénové la prison, les détraqueurs ne sont plus là… »

« Je sais ça. Mais les prisonniers qui étaient là quand il y avait les détraqueurs sont toujours là eux, et leurs séquelles aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu ressortes traumatisée de cette visite. »

« Cesse de t'inquiéter Harry. Je serais avec Drago. Ca va bien se passer. »

« Je l'espère. » Dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Hermione lui pinça la joue et elle s'éloigna dans le jardin ou elle transplana. Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir et Ginny vint se coller à lui. Elle lui embrassa le dos par-dessus son tee-shirt et lui massa la nuque.

« Elle est si fragile… »

« Arrête Harry. Ce n'est pas un bébé. Même si je continue à dire qu'elle file un mauvais coton. A force de fricoter avec Malefoy elle devient comme lui. »

« Gin'…tu est aveuglée par la haine de vos deux familles respectives. Mais à la base, c'est simplement ton père et Lucius qui se haïssaient. Drago s'en est prit à Ron pour imiter son père. Et aussi parce qu'il était ami avec moi. L'as-tu déjà entendu se moquer de Fred et Georges ? Et il ne s'en prenait pas beaucoup à toi. »

« Non, il m'appelait seulement "Weaslette". »

« Par rapport à ce que Ron se prenait, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais ce que je veux dire par là c'est que Malefoy faisait ça par mimétisme. Sinon il ne serait pas comme ça avec Hermione. »

« Tu parles. Si un jour il guéri réellement, il va la laisser tomber et il va retourner à ses insultes. »

« Je ne pense pas. Je crois qu'il tient à elle… »

« Comment tu peux savoir ça Harry ? »

« Je le sens. Je sens qu'elle est en sécurité avec lui et qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal."

« J'espère que tu as raison. » Dit-elle alors qu'Harry se retournait pour l'embrasser.

Alors qu'il serrait Ginny contre lui et qu'il lui caressait les cheveux tout en mordillant ses lèvres, Harry songea qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde avec elle. Celle qu'il avait attendue pendant des années sans le savoir. Et il espérait que sa meilleure amie connaitrait le même bonheur. Un bonheur amoureux…

.

.

Le vent soufflait sur la côte et malgré la chaude journée d'été, Hermione sentait son corps parcouru de frissons désagréables. Lorsque le sorcier eu terminé de scanner Drago avec sa baguette, tout en jetant des coup d'œil soupçonneux à son couvre-chef et à ses lunettes, Hermione se rapprocha sensiblement de lui, en quête de chaleur et de réconfort.

En silence, ils suivirent le sorcier qui les fit monter sur une petite barque qui semblait prête à chavirer d'un instant à l'autre. Pourtant, une fois installés dessus, des canapés confortables, ainsi qu'un bar, se révelaient aux yeux des sorciers.

Hermione et Drago déclinèrent les offres de boissons et s'assirent en silence alors que la barque s'avançait dans les flots.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas transplaner ? » Demanda soudain Hermione.

« A cause du renforcement de la sécurité. Comme les détraqueurs ne sont plus là, il a fallu augmenter la sécurité en cas d'évasion. Cette embarcation est le seul moyen d'aller et de sortir d'Azkaban. On ne peut pas transplaner, ni utiliser un portoloin. Ceux qui essaieraient d'y aller à la nage se noieraient et aucune créature magique ne peut voler à dix kilomètres à la ronde…un champ magique les en empêche.

« Oh… » Répondit seulement Hermione.

Un sentiment de malaise d'infiltrait en elle et lorsque les contours de la sinistre prison se découpèrent dans l'horizon, elle se colla un peu plus à Drago. Lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner contre lui, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et de son autre main, attrapa la sienne qu'il pressa gentiment.

« C'est angoissant non ? » Chuchota-t-elle alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus d'Azkaban.

« Si tu ne veux pas y aller tu peux toujours rester ici. J'irais seul. »

« Non, tu ne laisses pas seule ici ! Je viens avec toi. »

La barque accosta rapidement et un autre sorcier les accueillit. Il les mena aux portes d'Azkaban où un Auror récupéra leurs autorisations. Il sourit à Hermione et regarda Drago d'un air étrange, puis il les laissa aux soins d'un autre Auror qui les emmena au cœur de la prison. Azkaban ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. La rénovation avait bien avancé et les couloirs était clairs, propres. Il n'y avait aucune odeur de mort ou de renfermé et on aurait pu penser que les prisonniers étaient dans de bonnes conditions. Mais c'était faux. Il régnait une atmosphère sinistre et les anciens prisonniers rapellaient à Hermione ce qu'avait été la prison au temps des détraqueurs. Des cris et des râles résonnaient dans les couloirs. Parfois entrecoupés de rires déments ou de gémissements apeurés. Hermione ne pouvait pas voir l'intérieur des cellules mais elle sentait les prisonniers totalement fous, près d'elle et elle n'était vraiment pas rassurée. Drago l'attira à nouveau contre lui et ils avancèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre. L'Auror les arrêta devant une lourde porte en bois et leur signala qu'au moindre problème la visite serait interrompue. Puis il ouvrit la porte et les deux amis entrèrent. La porte se referma, les laissant seuls et Hermione balaya la pièce du regard. Il n'y avait qu'une table et trois chaises, l'une étant déjà occupée par Lucius qui se leva en voyant son fils. Ils s'avancèrent maladroitement l'un vers l'autre et Hermione essaya de se faire toute petite.

Lucius regarda longuement son fils dont il ne pouvait presque pas voir le visage et le serra brièvement contre lui.

.

« Mon fils…je pensais ne pas te revoir avant longtemps. »

« … »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes cet accoutrement ? Tu ne veux pas que je vois ton visage ? Ne t'ai-je pas dit dans mes lettres que je me fiche de ce à quoi tu ressembles ? »

« Mais… »

« Fais-le Drago… »Souffla Hermione.

« Miss Granger… »

« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. »

La bouche de Lucius se plissa en une moue déplaisante mais il ne dit rien et laissa son fils et Hermione s'assoir en silence. Drago enleva lentement le tissu qui lui recouvrait le visage et fut reconnaissant à son père de n'avoir aucune réaction. Pas même un mouvement de recul. En revanche, il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione lui avait attrapé la main et qu'elles restaient enlacées mais une fois encore, il ne dit rien.

« Comment allez-vous Père. »

« Aussi bien que je puisse l'être, enfermé ici. Mais ne parlons pas de ça. Votre venue m'intrigue. Je me demande bien quel motif à justifié l'acceptation d'une visite exceptionnelle. »

« Et bien…c'est à propos d'un petit garçon qui est dans le coma à Sainte-Mangouste. Il est presque certain, à 99,99% qu'il est victime d'un sortilège inventé par les mangemorts, or nous n'arrivons pas à le guérir… »

« Hermione m'a déjà interrogé là-dessus mais comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qui concerne ces sortilèges. Et comme l'état d'Alexis s'est gravement aggravé, j'ai eu l'idée de venir vous voir dans l'espoir que vous en sachiez un peu et que vous pourriez nous aidez à le sauver. »

« Vous êtes notre dernier espoir Monsieur Malefoy… » Fit Hermione la voix tremblante « Je vous en supplie, il faut que vous nous aidiez. »

Lucius pinça les lèvres en voyant la main de son fils qui caressait doucement le dos de la jeune femme. Il tenait à elle, il le lisait dans ses yeux et cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Si son fils était à ce point expressif cela signifiait qu'il l'appréciait trop pour son propre bien. Par Salazar, si il se retrouvait avec cette Granger en guise de belle-fille, on pouvait tout de suite le faire sortir de prison parce que ce serait un prix très lourd à payer !

« Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais vous aider ? »

« Père ! Je sais que vous êtes plus au courant que moi, concernant ces sorts. Alexis n'a que cinq ans, il n'a plus aucune famille. Il ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive. »

Lucius soupira, son fils d'ordinaire si froid et méprisant s'exprimait avec beaucoup trop de ferveur. La Granger prenait peut-être soin de lui mais elle avait une également une sale influence sur ses sentiments. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda ses deux visiteurs qui semblaient pendus à ses lèvres.

« Quels sont les symptômes ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

« C'est…c'est assez compliqué. Ils sont multiples. Il a parfois eu de la fièvre. Des fois il toussait et rien ne le guérissait. Il pouvait aller mieux d'un coup et sans qu'on sache pourquoi, retomber malade. Il a saigné du nez plusieurs fois. Il se plaignait de mal de tête, et maintenant…il est dans le coma. »

« Je vois… »

Il resta silencieux, un air lointain se peignant sur son visage alors qu'il réfléchissait. Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione attendait. Il était long à répondre et elle sentait l'espoir la quitter peu à peu. Elle sentit la main de Drago se resserrer contre la sienne et elle lutta pour contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne devait pas laisser l'espoir la quitter, parce qu'Alexis ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas mourir. Et enfin, Lucius Malefoy plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire. Pas ici. Il faudrait que je puisse le voir…avec une baguette… »

* * *

Tadaaaam.

Bon, la visite ca a été assez simple à obtenir mais pour la suite, ca va être un peu plus compliqué n'est ce pas xD Ou pas d'ailleurs. Drago et ses problèmes sont un peu mit de côtés dans ce chapitre mais ça reviendra vite.

Qui a envie que Drago joue à "un, deux, trois soleils" avec elle et qu'il lise ensuite une histoire ? hihi

Bisous bisous


	15. Chapitre XIV

Hello. Je poste tard, je sais mais c'était le dernier jour de mon stage et je suis rentrée plus tard. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci pour tout.

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Thdaydreamess :** Héhé, ravie que tu aimes mon pseudo et ma fic. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attend pour la fin mais je ne suis pas fan des fins tristes ^^ Mais bon, après il y a quand même pleins de possibilités. Je ne sais pas si Hermione va être d'accord pour le diner en tête à tête xDBisous

**Math55** :Je poste toutes les semaines, c'est raisonnable quand même ^^ Pourquoi personne ne veut croire en Lucius...il peut être gentil (ou pas d'ailleurs xD) Pour jouer avec Drago, c'est ici qu'on passe commande, je vais examiner ta demande hihi.

**Charlotte** : Il essaye de faire des efforts ^^

**Fantasia29** : Drago veut juste faire plaisirs aux enfants en jouant avec eux ^^ Et tu as raison, on ne sortira pas Petit Lu en un claquement de doigts ^^

**Lucilee** :Tout le monde aime Dragounet d'amùùùr xD xD Pour le quidditch, tu vas être servie ici. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Manon **: Ne te déconcentre pas en cours, non mais OH xD. Je suis un peu en retard, mais on est toujours vendredi donc ça va :) Bisous

**Sandrine10 **: Merci beaucoup. La fin du chapitre risque de te plaire ^^

**Lily **: Si si, j'avais bien posté vendredi mais feu feu à beaucoup beugué la semaine dernière, moi aussi j'ai voulu lire des chapitres et ils n'apparaissaient pas -_- Personne n'a confiance en Lucius j'ai l'impression xD Et les médicomages s'occupent de Drago, seulement pour eux c'est les dégats internes qui sont les plus important ! Gros bisous

**Vera Bennett** : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes mon Lulu !

**arkhanta **: Hello. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je n'avais jamais fait le parallèle avec la belle et la bête mais maintenant que tu le dis...pourquoi pas ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira

**Kisara Hamagasaki** : Merci énormément pour cette review, j'espère que la suite ne te decevras pas !

* * *

**Chapitre XIV : Action dommageable  
**

.

_« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire. Pas ici. Il faudrait que je puisse le voir…avec une baguette… »_

.**  
**

Le retour à Londres s'était déroulé dans le brouillard pour Hermione. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de rentrer et elle n'avait en ce moment même, pas conscience du fait qu'elle était assise sur le canapé de Drago, complètement amorphe. La déclaration de Lucius Malefoy tournait en boucle dans sa tête " Il faudrait que je puisse le voir…avec une baguette. " C'était impossible. Et même si grâce à une aide quelconque, Lucius réussissait à obtenir l'autorisation d'aller à Sainte-mangouste, jamais il n'aurait le droit de toucher à une baguette. C'était fichu !

Hermione serra violement les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Le sentiment d'injustice qu'elle ressentait était si fort qu'elle avait envie de hurler et de pleurer de rage. Les choses ne pouvaient certainement pas rester comme ça ! C'était la vie d'Alexis qui était en jeu.

« CE N'EST PAS JUSTE ! » Hurla-t-elle d'un coup en se levant d'un bond.

Elle commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon et Drago arriva de la salle de bain où il venait de prendre une douche. Il essaya de l'attraper par le poignet mais elle se dégagea et continua de tourner en rond dans la pièce.

« Granger… »

« Non, ne dit rien…ne me dit pas qu'on va trouver une solution parce que tu sais que c'est faux. Jamais ils ne le laisseront toucher une baguette. C'est fini. »

« Tu m'avais habitué à plus d'optimisme. Je pensais qu'il fallait toujours garder espoir. C'est quelque chose qui marche chez les autres mais pas pour toi c'est ça ? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Ne te laisse pas abattre Granger ! Ne fais pas ce que tu me reproches de faire ! »

Hermione s'arrêta net de parler et le fixa, les sourcils haussés. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait des paroles remplies de sagesse ? C'était perturbant. Mais il avait raison. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse abattre. Elle avait réussi à obtenir l'autorisation exceptionnelle de visite, alors elle trouverait un moyen pour que Lucius vienne examiner Alexis. Personne ne pouvait laisser mourir un enfant de cinq ans sans lui laisser une chance.

« Il faut que je parle à Harry. Tout de suite. »

Elle se rua sur Drago, le serra dans ses bras et l'instant d'après, elle avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une effluve de parfum derrière elle.

.

Elle réapparut directement dans la chambre d'Harry et poussa un petit cri strident avant de se retourner précipitamment. Harry et Ginny étaient en plein…exercice.

« Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…je n'ai rien vu, rien vu du tout, mon esprit ne va pas être traumatisé à vie…je n'ai rien vu. »

« Hum…Hermione… »

« Non, je ne partirais pas. Désolée mais il faut que je parle à Harry. »

« Mais… »

« S'il te plait Ginny ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Sincèrement. Je vous paierai une chambre d'hôtel pendant un mois pour me faire pardonner. S'il te plait ! »

« T'es encore pire que maman Hermione. Je me vengerai un jour. »

« Merci Ginny. » S'exclama-t-elle alors que la rouquine claquait la porte derrière elle, après avoir enfilé un robe de chambre.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit, et se releva en un sursaut, à peine une seconde plus tard, l'air écoeuré.

« «Beurk…sur quoi je me suis assisse ? »

« Hermione, on était _sous _les draps. »

« Même…c'est…beurk. Et met un tee-shirt Harry. »

« Je n'ai pas de caleçon non plus. »

« HARRY. » Hurla-t-elle alors qu'il ricanait comme un idiot « Sérieusement, c'est vraiment une question de vie ou de mort. Il faut que tu m'aides Harry. »

« C'est à propos d'Alexis ? »

« Oui…Lucius Malefoy pourra peut-être faire quelque chose mais il a besoin de voir Alexis et de lui jeter des sorts pour savoir de quoi il s'agit."

« Mais… »

« Oui "mais", tu as très bien compris le problème ! »

« Je ne vais rien pouvoir faire Hermione. Comment veux-tu que j'arrives à faire quelque chose ? Personne ne voudra le laisser avec une baguette entre les doigts »

« Il faut que tu ailles voir Kingsley avec moi. »

« Hermione… »

« C'est le Ministre de la Magie, il a le pouvoir de le faire et tu _dois_ m'aider à le convaincre. Je t'en supplie Harry. Je n'aime pas faire ça mais pense à tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, je t'ai aidé dans la lutte contre Voldemort…je t'ai suivi les yeux fermés. »

« Tu dois vraiment y tenir à ce gosse. »

« Si tu savais Harry… »

Le survivant soupira et regarda sa meilleure amie. Elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui et sans elle, qui sait, peut-être serait-il mort, peut-être Voldemort serait à présent le maitre du monde. Rien que pour les horcruxes. C'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de lançer un accio sur le bureau de Dumbledore et de récupérer ainsi les livres qui refermaient le secret de la destruction des horcruxes. Sans lui, Ron et lui seraient encore en train de chercher un moyen de les détruire…quoi que Ron et lui se seraient surement brouillés à vie depuis longtemps...

Toujours est-il qu'il devait une fière chandelle à Hermione et aller voir Kingsley ne lui couterait rien.

« C'est d'accord. J'irais voir Kingsley avec toi…mais ne t'attend pas à des miracles. »

« Merci Harry. Je t'aime tu sais ? »

.

.

« Hermione ? »

Celle-ci eut une exclamation de surprise en voyant Drago dans la chambre d'Alexis. Ce n'était pourtant pas cela qui l'avait surprise le plus mais le fait qu'il était accompagné de Théodore Nott. Drago referma le livre de contes qu'il tenait à la main et sourit à Hermione qui s'avança vers eux.

Théo se leva alors de sa chaise, et spontanément, fit la bise à Hermione.

« Salut Théo. »

« Salut Hermione. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ? »

« Depuis quand est-ce que vous venez voir Alexis ? »

« Je pensais que tu n'irais pas aujourd'hui comme tu as le rendez-vous avec le Ministre. Alors je comptais y aller tout seul mais Théo est venu à l'appartement ce matin et il a voulu venir avec moi. »

« Drago m'a beaucoup parlé d'Alexis, il était normal que je l'accompagne. »

« Merci. »

« Mais pourquoi tu es là ? Ton rendez-vous ? » Interogea Drago.

« C'est à treize heure trente et je retrouve Harry avant pour manger. Mais je ne pouvais pas y aller sans venir voir Alexis. »

Elle s'approcha du lit du petit garçon et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser le front.

« Coucou mon lapin. Drago t'as lu une histoire ? »

« … »

« Tu crois qu'il entend ? » Demanda Théo.

« Oui…je suis sure qu'il m'entend. Drago s'est rappellé de quelque chose que je lui avais dit à propos de mes parents lorsqu'il était dans le coma. Et je suis sure qu'il en est de même pour Alexis. »

Théo hocha la tête et regarda Hermione alors qu'elle allait s'assoir sur les genoux de Drago. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller chercher une autre chaise. S'asseoir sur ses genoux ne la gênait pas outre mesure. Elle le faisait tout le temps, avec Harry, George, Neville ou n'importe quel autre de ses camarades. Pourtant, lorsque la main de Drago se posa sur sa taille, elle se sentit frissonner.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Lui souffla Drago qui avait prit son frisson pour un frisson de stress « Tout va bien se passer. Je suis sur que ça va marcher. »

« J'espère… »

« Drago et moi nous allons aller voler dans les collines pas loin de Poudlard cet après-midi. Il n'y a personne dans ce coin là. Tu pourrais peut-être nous rejoindre si tu veux. Si tu transplane au niveau de la haute colline qu'on pouvait voir du parc de Poudlard, tu nous trouveras facilement. »

« Je verrais…peut-être. »

« Ca va bien se passer Hermione » Rassura à son tour Théo.

Elle leur fit un petit sourire hésitant et quitta l'hôpital pour retrouver Harry.

.

Dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter, Théo se tourna vers Drago qui avait lui les yeux fixés sur Alexis et demanda innocemment.

« Elle te plait n'est ce pas ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Granger…Hermione, elle te plait ? »

« Non. »

« Tu la dévores du regard pourtant. Et je n'ai pas vu ce type de regard souvent. Jamais même. Je dirais que tu la regardes tendrement. Comme si c'était une merveille qu'il ne fallait pas abimer. »

« Tais-toi Nott. Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! » Cracha Drago.

« Tu deviens agressif Drago. J'ai touché un point sensible ? Je me fiche qu'elle te plaise. »

« Hermione. Ne. Me. Plait. Pas. »

« Drago…tu ne penses pas que je vais te juger parce que ses parents sont moldus ? Je m'en fiche. Et puis…elle est mignonne. »

« Arrête Théo. Elle ne me plait pas je te dis. »

« Tu… »

« Et puis même si elle me plaisait, ce qui n'est pas le cas de toute façon. Tu as vu ma tête ? Tu crois qu'une fille aurait envie de _ça_ ? Tu crois qu'_elle _aurait envie de _ça _? Hermione ne mériterait pas ça et toute façon aucune femme saine d'esprit ne voudrait d'un homme avec une tête de monstre comme la mienne. »

Théo était atterré. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Drago se confier autant et les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer lui avaient fait prendre conscience du mal-être dans lequel il se trouvait. Hermione lui en avait parlé bien sur mais il n'avait pas encore prit pleinement conscience de cela parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il était avec Drago, il se comportait à peu près normalement. Ils rigolaient, faisaient des blagues, des activités tout bonnement normales entre deux copains.

Théo ne pensait pas que l'estime de son ami envers lui-même était aussi basse. Lui qui était auparavant si fier et si sur de lui se rabaissait plus bas que terre.

« Drago…toutes les femmes de la terre ne sont pas superficielles comme Pansy et compagnie. Toutes les femmes ne se résument pas à être des Serpentardes. »

« Tu me prend pour un idiot ou quoi Nott ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ça ? Mais ca n'empêche pas que n'importe quelle fille un peu censée ne voudrait sortir avec moi. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Tu es intelligent, tu as de la conversation, tu es riche, drôle… »

« Ta gueule Nott. Depuis quand es-tu devenu un mec tout ramolli ? N'essaye pas de me faire croire que la beauté n'est pas quelque chose qui compte parce que c'est la première chose que l'on regarde. Et ne réponds pas. Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. »

.

Théo se tut mais il ne parvint pas à rester silencieux bien longtemps. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Drago, qui tenait gentiment la main d'Alexis et souffla.

« Toujours est-il que Granger te plait…et je crois que tu lui plait aussi. »

.

.

« Ce que vous me demandez là est assez compliqué. » Déclara Kinsley Shacklebolt de sa voix grave et profonde. « Je risque de me mettre une partie de la population sorcière à dos. »

« Harry s'est mit une partie de la population sorcière à dos il y a quelques années, et pourtant il faisait ce qui était juste. » s'exclama Hermione d'un ton un peu trop agressif

« Je le sais Hermione, et je comprend ce que tu ressens mais c'est très compliqué. Je ne suis pas foncièrement opposé à cela mais cette histoire de baguette me pose problème. »

Hermione poussa un soupir et se tassa dans son siège. D'accord, donner une baguette à un mangemort emprisonné n'était peut-être pas une bonne solution mais il en avait besoin…pour Alexis.

« …et je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir prendre cette décision. Les autres acteurs doivent être consultés et ce n'est pas un choix que je puisse prendre à la va vite. Je vais avoir besoin d'y réfléchir et d'en discuter avec d'autres personnes. »

« Alors vous ne dites pas non ? » Demanda Harry pour être sur.

« Non…je ne dis pas non. »

Après avoir chaleureusement remercié Harry pour son aide et son soutien, Hermione tranplana, le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Le vent décoiffa quelque peu ses cheveux lâchés lorsqu'elle arriva sur les collines d'Ecosse. Mettant sa main en visière pour que le soleil ne l'éblouisse pas, elle leva les yeux et scruta le ciel à la recherche d'un où deux balais volants. Elle les trouva rapidement. Ils volaient assez hauts et s'amusaient avec ce qui semblait être un souaffle.

Dans le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, Drago était heureux. Cela faisait un temps fou qu'il n'avait pas volé et assit sur son balai, il se rendait vraiment compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué. La vitesse, l'adrénaline, le souffle du vent qui lui giflait le visage et qui décoiffait ses cheveux. Face au ciel, il esquissa un simple sourire, un sourire heureux.

.

Hermione s'installa dans l'herbe après avoir fait apparaitre une couverture d'un coup de baguette et sortit un livre. Elle venait à peine de commencer sa page que son livre lui fut arraché des mains. Elle poussa un petit cri indigné et entendit le rire de Drago. Elle leva la tête et le vit prendre de l'altitude, son livre à la main. Puis il effectua quelques figures de hautes voltiges alors que Théo se posait près d'elle.

« Drago nous fait son petit numéro. Ca t'impressionne ? »

« Oui mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Je déteste ça. Il pourrait se blesser. Harry et Ron sont pareils, il faut toujours qu'ils se mettent la tête en bas et qu'ils mettent leur balai dans tout les sens. Regarde-le ! Imagine qu'il tombe ! » Dit-elle la voix tremblante alors que Drago, la tête en bas, ne tenait son balai qu'à l'aide de ses jambes fermement serrées autour du manche. »

« Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

« … »

« Et puis il à l'air heureux non ? »

« Oui…merci Théo. Sans toi il n'aurait jamais fait ça. »

Théo lui fit un sourire et Drago se posa à son tour près d'eux. Il rendit son livre à Hermione et repoussa d'une main les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Voltiger dans tout les sens l'avait carrément décoiffé. Hermione eut un petit rire en le regardant, puis son rire se mua en sourire. Drago avait vraiment l'air heureux. Ses joues étaient rose après son vol et il n'avait plus cette lueur de peine au fond des yeux. A cet instant, ils pétillaient simplement de gaieté et du plaisir de voler.

Il posa soigneusement son balai dans l'herbe et vint s'installer près de ses amis.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Il y a de l'espoir. Il n'a pas dit non mais il faut qu'il discute avec les responsables de la justice magique et avec la direction de Sainte-Mangouste. »

« C'est super alors. »

« Oui…enfin, si ça marche. »

« Mais ça va marcher Hermione. Je le sens. »

Elle haussa les épaules et Drago se releva, il attrapa son balai et se pointa devant elle, la main tendue. Hermione leva les yeux et son regard fit plusieurs allers et retours entre Drago et sa main, puis elle haussa un sourcil.

« Non. »

« Quoi. »

« Je ne monterais pas sur ton balai. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que j n'ai pas envie de mourir. J'avais déjà peur rien qu'en te regardant faire tes stupides figures et il est hors de question que je me retrouve la tête en bas. »

« Ne soit pas bête Granger. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à faire des figures avec toi sur mon balai. Je veux juste qu'on fasse un petit tour. Ca ne durera que deux minutes. »

Elle le regarda. Il avait l'air d'un enfant et elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Hésitante, elle se tourna brièvement vers Théo qui lui fit un clin d'œil, puis elle se leva et attrapa la main de Drago…

.

Le paysage était vraiment magnifique, les collines et les contours de Poudlard se découpaient dans le ciel bleu, sans aucun nuage. C'était vraiment beau. Drago n'allait pas trop vite, mais la vitesse était quand même assez élevée pour faire voltiger ses cheveux dans tout les sens. Hermione avait envie de rire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette sensation de liberté qu'elle ressentait en volant lui donnait envie de rire aux éclats.

Drago posa son menton sur son épaule et son ventre se tordit légèrement. Cette sensation était assez étrange mais elle ne lui faisait pas peur. D'une certaine façon, c'était comme si c'était naturel. Hermione n'était pas du genre à se voiler éternellement la face, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Drago, quelque chose qui était autre que le besoin de l'aider à aller mieux, quelque chose qui était autre que de l'amitié… ce qu'elle ressentait aurait pu lui faire peur, mais elle avait decidé qu'elle n'aurait pas peur et au lieu de cela, elle laissait les choses se faire toutes seules…

« Est-ce qu'on peut survoler Poudlard? »

« Non, il y a toujours les protections mais on peut s'en rapprocher pour voir le lac. »

Drago accéléra un peu et après avoir contemplé le parc de leur ancienne école, il rejoignirent Théo qui regarda sa montre d'un air sérieux.

« Elles sont plutôt longues vos deux minutes, vous avez oublié le zéro derrière. »

« On t'a manqué n'est ce pas ? » Ricana Drago

« Enormément. »

Ils rigolèrent avant de s'intaller sur la couverture, à ses côtés. Hermione enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea, entre les deux garçons. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation de Drago et Théo. Ils parlaient de quidditch, puis la conversation dériva sur Poudlard et sur les études. Lorqu'ils abordèrent ce dernier sujet, Hermione garda les yeux clos mais elle était beaucoup plus attentive.

« Je suis allé m'inscrire à la faculté aujourd'hui. J'ai beaucoup hésité, et puis j'ai finit par choisir potions appliquées. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de très bons professeurs. » Intervint Hermione.

« J'ai eu le même écho. Il parait même qu'Alfie Smith vient parfois donner des conférences, et je trouve ses théories sur les potions vraiment intéressantes. »

« Wow…c'est vrai que ce soit être intéressant. Si je n'ai pas de cours le jour des conférences, je viendrais y assister. »

« Tu ferais bien. »

Théo se lança alors dans un discours sur les potions et Hermione l'écoutait avec attention, hochant vigoureusement la tête de temps à autre. Il semblait vraiment passionné, cela se voyait à la manière dont il bougeait les mains et à la manière dont ses yeux brillaient. Quand il eu terminé de faire l'éloge d'Alfie Smith, il reporta son attention sur Hermione et lui demanda.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire toi ? »

« Un double cursus. Médicomagie et enseignement. »

« Intéressant. »

« Et toi Drago ? »

« … »

« … »

« Rien du tout. » Grommela-t-il

Hermione ouvrit un œil et fit un signe de tête à Théo qui reporta son attention sur son ami.

« Pourquoi ça ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas vivre de tes rentes. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix je te signale. Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'une saleté de feu de magie noire allait remettre mes plans en questions !»

"Mais..."

« Mais…il n'y a pas de mais. J'ai déjà eu ce genre de discussions avec Granger et je n'ai pas envie de recommencer. »

« Tu es ridicule. »

« Mais fous moi la paix bordel ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. »

« Drago… » Tenta Hermione « Tu pourrais… »

« Non, je ne ferais pas de cours par correspondance et il est hors de question que je me balade dans une fac. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les gens rire de mon malheur. »

« Tu fais une erreur Drago…et tu le regretteras. » Fit Théo

« … »

« Tu pourrais au moins t'inscrire. Juste d'inscrire, ça n'engage à rien. Si vraiment tu ne veux pas tu ne te rendras pas aux cours et tu annuleras ton inscription. »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? De toute façon je ne veux pas… »

« Je pourrais aller chercher le dossier pour toi et tu le renverras par hibou » s'exclama Hermione lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? »

« Pour ne pas regretter Drago. »

.

.

« Franchement, tu cuisines vraiment bien Granger. »

« Merci…je me suis découvert des talents culinaires ici. Je ne faisais jamais rien avant, sauf des gâteaux, parce qu'au Terrier la cuisine est un territoire réservé à Molly, la mère de Ron » Rajouta-t-elle pour éclairer Théo.

« C'est bien dommage parce que c'est très bon. »

« Merci. » Réitéra Hermione en rosissant un peu.

« Bon…qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ? C'est bien gentil de m'inviter mais il ne faudrait pas que je m'ennuie. »

« T'a qu'à rentrer chez toi Nott. On a volé toute l'après-midi tu devrais être fatigué.» Fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Drago ! Soit gentil avec ton invité. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire Théo ? »

« Sais pas. »

« Tu dois bien avoir une idée non ?

« Non…en fait si…mais Drago ne va pas aimer. »

« On s'en fiche. Dis toujours. » S'écria Hermione.

« On pourrait jouer à action ou vérité. »

« Certainement pas Nott. »

« Oh si…ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'y ai pas joué. Quand je venais au Terrier pendant les vacances on y jouait souvent avec Ginny, Fred et Georges. »

« Je suis sur que Théo n'a pas la même conception du jeu que les Weasley » Fit remarquer Drago qui voyait très bien où son ami, qui était en passe de ne plus l'être voulait en venir.

« Ah bon ? » Elle regarda Drago d'un air soupçonneux et rajouta « Pas de choses trop embarrassantes ou stupides, du genre manger le plus de bacon possible en trois minutes. »

« Je n'ai définitivement pas la même conception du jeu que les Weasley. Il n'y aura pas de choses de ce genre, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Super, je vais chercher des bieraubeurre. »

.

Hermione se leva en sautillant pour aller chercher les boissons dans le frigidaire. La perspective de jouer à action ou vérité lui changeait les idées et elle avait momentanément oublié ses inquiétudes concernant Alexis. Elle revint au salon et tendit une bieraubeurre à un Drago bougonnant et une autre à un Théo qui souriait avec malice. Elle s'installa en tailleur sur un coussin et fit ensuite tournoyer sa baguette sur la table basse pour désigner qui commencerait. L'extrémité de la baguette tomba sur le brun et il se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait.

« Très bien, Hermione, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité. »

« Quelle a été la plus grosse bêtise que tu ai faite à Poudlard. »

« Oh…il y en a un paquet. J'ai déjà raconté le coup de sortilège de confusion à Drago alors je vais dire…préparer illégalement du Polynectar en deuxième année. »

« Tu as…whaouh ? Tu étais vachement précoce. Et c'était pour faire quoi ? »

« Aider Harry et Ron à entrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard. » Déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire fier.

« QUOI ? » S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux garçons.

Elle leur raconta l'histoire dans les grandes lignes en omettant volontairement de raconter sa mésaventure. Drago avait l'air indigné de s'être fait duper et de ne pas s'en être rendu compte mais Théo éclata franchement de rire.

« Et bien, comme quoi la petite Miss Parfaite nous cachait bien des choses. »

« Eh oui. A moi. Drago ? »

« Action. »

« Mets toi debout et imite Celestina Moldubec. »

« Hermione ! »

« Et tu dois vraiment chanter. »

Après une interprétation magistrale "d'un chaudron plein de passion" par Drago, le jeu continua et l'on appris entre autre que le premier baiser d'Hermione avait été avec Viktor Krum, que Théo avait mouillé son pantalon durant son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express tellement il avait peur de ne pas aller à Serpentard. On apprit également que Drago avait été brièvement amoureux de Fleur Delacour, et qu'Hermione avait peur des clowns. Théo du également faire un parcours dans tout l'appartement en sautant à cloche pied et Hermione du hurler à la fenêtre « Je m'appelle Gertrude, j'ai des verrues sur le visage et je suis la plus belle du monde. ».

Quelques passants qui sortaient au pub ou en boite de nuit avaient entendu Hermione et les deux garçons étaient hilares. Hermione quant-à elle était toute rouge, mais lorsqu'elle regagna sa place, elle se mit elle aussi à rire de bon cœur.

« A mon tour. Drago. »

« Vérité. » Répondit-il avec méfiance.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses d'Hermione ? »

Drago le fusilla du regard mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait été gentil. La question était large et il pouvait se débrouiller pour faire une réponse adéquate.

« Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de très bien, qui m'a beaucoup aidé depuis mon accident alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle soit là au début mais à présent j'ai besoin d'elle…j'ai besoin de toi Hermione. Tu es une des seules choses de stables dans ma vie et sans toi je crois que je serais totalement foutu. Je pense également qu'Hermione est intelligente, gentille, drôle…et belle. »

« Hum…merci Drago. » Marmonna Hermione gênée.

Théo se frotta intérieurement les mains une nouvelle en se félicitant. Il avait bien remarqué qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement mais si il ne leur donnait pas un coup de pouce, ils n'allaient jamais y arriver. Granger était trop timide et Drago était trop persuadé de ne plus rien valoir à cause de ses cicatrices. Patiemment, il attendit que le tour revienne à lui pour donner le coup de grâce en priant pour qu'elle fasse le bon choix.

« Hermione ? »

« Euh…action ? »

« Très bien…tu vas…embrasser Drago…sur la bouche. »

« Nott ! »

« Théo » Firent-ils en cœur « Je croyais que tu n'avais pas la même conception du jeu que les Weasley ? »

« Nott tes actions sont ridicules, Hermione n'a pas envie de m'embrasser. »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je le sais parce que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Hermione s'était levée, avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le contact dura à peine trois secondes mais il électrisa complètement Drago. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient douces, et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti les lèvres d'une femme contre les siennes.

En réalisant cela, il réalisa aussi que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Ici ce n'était qu'un jeu, un stupide pari. Jamais Hermione n'aurait voulu l'embrasser autrement. Pas sur les lèvres. D'ailleurs elle s'était vite relevée et s'était rassit après avoir jeté un regard mi dédaigneux, mi triomphant à Théo. L'embrasser avait du l'écoeurer. Et penser à cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

.

Brusquement, il se leva et déclara d'une voix blanche qu'il n'avait plus envie de jouer. Il ignora les appels teintés de surprise d'Hermione et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ferma les volets, éteignit la lumière et entreprit de mettre son pyjama. En enleva son tee-shirt, ses mains frôlèrent malencontreusement son torse et il eut envie de pleurer. Les cicatrices qu'il avait senti sous ses doigts lui donnaient envie de s'arracher la peau. Il ne voulait pas voir son torse, son ventre, son dos, ses bras. Tout le dégoutait.

Il se glissa sous les draps et repensa au baiser. Il l'avait apprécié, aussi bref fut-il mais il ne devait pas penser à ça. Hermione ne voudrait jamais de lui et même si elle voulait un jour de lui, il ne devait pas la laisser gâcher sa vie. Hermione ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme lui. Hermione méritait un homme au bras duquel elle serait fière de s'afficher. Il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il serait seul pour le restant de sa vie. Il y aurait Hermione, en tant qu'ami et puis un jour, elle finirait par le quitter, pour aller faire sa vie, se marier, avoir des enfants et lui resterait seul. Mais après tout…peut-être l'avait-il mérité...

Pendant que Drago se morfondait une nouvelle fois, Hermione se tourna vers Théo, le visage déconfit.

« Pourquoi il est parti ? Il ne s'est rien passé pourtant ! »

« Je n'aurais pas du te faire faire cette action. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'il n'a pas aimé que je l'embrasse. Mais ça a à peine duré une seconde. C'était pour le jeu. »

« Je sais Granger. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il n'a pas aimé ça. Je pense que ça l'a perturbé. Tu sais qu'il pense que personne ne voudra de lui ? »

« Oui…on en a plus ou moins…Oh Merlin, je n'aurais jamais du accepter de faire ça. Il doit déprimer maintenant."

« Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait de la sorte. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir… »

La bonne ambiance retombée comme un soufflet, Théo ne tarda pas à s'en aller, après s'être excusé encore une fois. Il ne pensait pas que Drago allait réagir comme ça alors qu'il voulait juste les aider.

.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière le brun, Hermione alla ranger la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper les mains, et l'esprit. Elle se sentait peinée de la réaction de Drago, sans savoir très bien pourquoi. Ce dont elle était sure, c'est qu'elle avait aimé l'embrasser, même pour le jeu. Quand elle avait joué au Terrier, elle avait déjà du embrasser près de la moitié des habitants : Fref, Georges, Ron, Bill, Harry et même Ginny ! Pourtant, même la fois où elle avait embrassé Ron elle n'avait pas ressenti ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir en posant furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de Drago.

Reposant le torchon qu'elle tenait à la main, elle soupira. Elle avait du le blesser encore une fois et elle s'en voulait.

« Je peux rentrer ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement en entrouvrant la porte de la chambre de Drago.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et elle entra dans la chambre, plongée dans le noir complet. A tâtons, elle entra dans le lit et se pencha sur Drago pour voir si il dormait ou non. Elle vit ses yeux briller dans l'obscurité et alluma la lampe de chevet pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Drago ? »

« … »

« Tu me fais la tête ? »

« Non. » Dit-il en se retournant.

Hermione lui sourit et puis son regard fut attiré par son haut de pyjama. Le gris clair du tissu était tâché d'une couleur qui oscillait entre le bordeaux et le marron. Un couleur qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du sang.

« Drago…qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ? Ton tee-shirt ? »

« Rien…ce n'est rien. »

« Ne me mens pas Drago, tu ne t'es pas encore fait du mal n'est ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est rien Granger…tu fais toujours des montagnes pour rien. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal pour rien. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me parler quand tu ne te sens pas bien ? Je suis là pour ça. »

« Je ne sais pas Hermione…je ne sais pas. »

Hermione soupira et ses rapprocha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la repousse mais il se laissa aller dans son étreinte et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Hermione lui caressa lentement le dos, sa main effectuant des petits cercles réguliers et ils finirent par s'endormir comme ça…enlacés…

* * *

Et voilà. Bon, je dois vous dire que j'ai longuement hésité pour l'action/vérité parce que c'est quand même un des gros clichés que l'on retrouve souvent dans les fics, notamment les Drago/Hermione. Bref, j'ai donc essayé de ne pas faire trop de questions clichés parce que le but pour Théo, c'était juste de leur donner un coup de pouce, et ça partait d'une bonne intention. Il a juste sur estimé Drago. Bref.

Une review et vous aurez le droit de faire un tour en balai avec Drago (et le coup du vertige ça marche bien pour se blottir contre lui.

Bisous bisous


	16. Chapitre XV

Bonjour Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez fait les soldes ? Moi et mes questions futiles xD Mais comme je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, je pose la première question qui me passe par la tête.

Sinon, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire et à suivre cette histoire et je vous en remercie énormément. J'ai dépassé les 300 review ce qui me semble totalement fous. Vraiment milles merci (même plus que milles !), vos avis (positifs comme négatifs) comptent beaucoup pour moi !

**Disclaimer **: J'ai eu une réunion avec **JKR **hier mais non, elle n'a pas voulu me céder les droits d'HP. Donc seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **:

**Joy **: Merci :) La suite est là ^^

**Lucilee **: Ton enthousiasme fait toujours plaisir :D Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer Théo parce que c'est un personnage que j'adore. Hermione ne lui aurait pas demandé d'enlever son tee-shirt parce qu'elle sait très bien qu'il aurait refusé. Il a déjà eu du mal à accepter de dévoiler son visage et il ne supporte toujours pas son corps...

Tu peux demander à Drago de faire un tour en balai avec lui *_*

**Math55 **: Il faut que je te demande parce que ça me trotte dans la tête. Ton pseudo, c'est parce que tu aimes les maths ? Je suis contente que tu ai aimé l'action/vérité et que tu aimes Théo. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments :D Voici la suite

**Manon **:Ton DS c'est bien passé j'espère ! Je me suis efforcée de ne pas faire un action/vérité trop cliché étant donné que le principe même du jeu est cliché dans les D/H. Ils sont vraiment coincés les deux là, il fallait au moins que Théo essaye de leur donner un coup de pouce :p

**Charlotte **: Merci énormément !

**June **: xD Avoue que tu ne voulais pas attendre la suite et que tu préférais en avoir deux d'un coup :p Merci beaucoup !

**Lily **: Merci pour tes encouragements ! Oui ca avance, à son rythme xD

**Gaa **: Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je suis ravie que tu aimes et que les caractères des personnages te plaisent :)

**Cap'Is** : Merci, merci, merci. Je suis d'autant plus contente d'avoir une review si tu n'en mets pas souvent. Ca fait toujours plaisir même si ce n'est pas à chaque fois ^^ L'état de Drago ne peut pas s'améliorer du jour au lendemain, c'est un processus long ^^

**Clare**: Théo serpentard mais pas trop, c'est tout à fait ça :D. Non Dina n'est pas orpheline ses parents vont la récupérer quand elle sortira de l'hôpital mais dans ma tête il ne viennent pas la voir souvent parce qu'ils travaillent beaucoup et comme elle est devenue amie avec Alexis, c'est pour ça qu'elle était souvent présente (et aussi parce que c'est la chouchoute d'hermione avec Alexis xD). Si Alexis survit...je pense que j'aurais une solution pour lui. Mais on est bien d'accord, Hermione ne va pas adopter un gamin alors qu'elle n'a pas 20ans ^^

**Cline **: Ouiii tu as l'air d'une groupie de Drago xD Mais ce n'est pas grave hihi. Voici la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre XV : To hope   
**

**.  
**

« Et celui-ci : trois pièces, cheminée et terrasse. »

« Regarde le prix Théo. »

« Ah…oui… » Fit-il d'un air penaud.

Théodore, Drago et Hermione étaient occupés à éplucher les petites annonces moldues et sorcières pour trouver un appartement à la jeune femme. Celle-ci était contente parce qu'elle avait réussit à convaincre Drago de retourner à Hyde Park et ils étaient à présent assis dans l'herbe, des dizaines de journaux éparpillés autour d'eux.

« Ah…celui là le prix n'est pas très élevés…ah non, oublie. Les toilettes sont communs. »

« Eurk ! Les moldus sont dégoutants. Jamais je ne pourrais partager mes toilettes avec des gens que je ne connais pas. Bonjour les germes ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment précieux parfois. Un Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Elle attrapa un autre journal dans l'espoir de trouver son bonheur lorsque Drago posa une autre question.

« Mais, comment vas-tu faire pour payer tout les mois ? Ton loyer, les charges. Tes parents ne sont pas là alors… »

Hermione grimaça à la mention de ses parents. Ils étaient toujours en Australie et penser à eux lui était toujours assez douloureux.

« J'ai de l'argent Drago. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Mes parents me mettaient régulièrement de l'argent sur un compte qui ne m'a été accessible qu'à ma majorité. La majorité moldue c'est-à-dire dix huit ans. J'ai utilisé un peu de cet argent l'année dernière, quand je suis partie avec Harry et Ron, mais il m'en reste une bonne partie. Et puis… »

Elle hésita un moment, et cèda devant le regard interrogateur de Drago.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que ça me gênait…ça me gêne toujours d'ailleurs mais le Minsitère m'a donné une belle somme. A Harry, Ron et moi. En guise de remerciement pour notre rôle dans la guerre. Ca c'est passé juste après la bataille finale. A peine dix jours après et c'était horriblement embarrassant. Il y a eu une soirée organisée et alors que beaucoup de gens pleuraient encore leurs morts, nous avons du nous habiller en tenue de soirée, manger des petits fours et se faire encenser par des tas de gens ! On ne les connaissait même pas. C'est vraiment embarassant. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour la gloire moi. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Je suis amie avec Harry et puis c'est tout.

Bref, à la fin de cette soirée, le Ministre à fait un discours, nous a remercié et puis il nous a offert cette somme. J'ai voulu refuser, crois-moi, mais Ron m'a dit que ce serait mal vu… »

« Et puis pourquoi se priver ? » Fit remarquer Théo.

Hermione haussa les épaules et retourna à son journal. Au départ elle s'était dit qu'elle n'utiliserait pas cet argent mais finalement…

« J'en ai un bien : quatre pièce, deux salles de bains et portier au bas de l'immeuble. »

« Drago ! On cherche un appartement d'étudiante. Un studio me conviendrait. »

« Tu ne vas pas vivre dans un studio Hermione. C'est pour les pauvres ! Dans ce cas là tu ferais mieux de vivre chez moi. Il suffirait de transformer la chambre d'amis en bureau et tu pourrais y travailler tranquille. »

Hermione qui venait de boire une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau, avala de travers et se mit à tousser. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Est-ce que Drago lui proposait d'habiter chez lui ? Et qu'est ce ça voulait dire, transformer la chambre d'amis en bureau ? Est-ce Drago sous-entendait que son lit était aussi le sien ?

Elle rougit brusquement et ne reprit contenance que lorsque Théo lui tapota gentiment le dos.

« C'est gentil Drago mais je voudrais vraiment avoir mon chez moi. Un endroit que je pourrais décorer comme je veux. Et où je pourrais vous inviter à diner. »

Théo sembla ravi de cette proposition et se mit à faire la liste de tous les plats qu'il avait envie qu'Hermione lui cuisine.

.

Drago laissa tomber le journal et s'allongea dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les voix de ses deux amis. Ses deux soutiens. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il y aurait des gens qui seraient là pour lui après son accident, encore moins ces deux là. Granger était son ennemie et Théo n'était qu'un camarade introverti à qui il parlait quelques fois, mais pas plus que ça.

Et à présent, ils étaient devenus ses amis. Ou du moins Théo était devenu son ami. Pour Hermione, les choses étaient devenues un peu plus compliquées sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Au départ, quand il avait commencé à fantasmer sur elle, il avait pensé que c'était parce qu'elle était une femme. Une femme avec une paire de seins et de fesses, point. Mais à présent il se rendait compte qu'il y avait peut-être un peu plus que cela. Ses lèvres se souvenaient encore de leur furtif baiser. Doux, chaud et sucré. Et puis il aimait de plus en plus de choses chez elle et cela l'inquiétait. Parce qu'il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas et il allait falloir qu'il commence à faire un travail sur lui-même pour cesser de penser et ressentir toutes ces choses lorsqu'il la voyait…

.

.

Au Ministère de la Magie, Kingsley avait tout d'abord réuni plusieurs de ses hauts responsables pour discuter du cas Lucius Malefoy. Les discussions avaient été houleuses et une controverse était sur le point de naitre. Mais les choses avaient tout de même avancé. Et mieux que Kingsley l'avait espéré. Il avait pensé avoir tout le monde contre lui mais après avoir expliqué la situation, deux clans s'étaient formés : ceux qui étaient farouchement opposés à l'idée de faire sortir Lucius de prison, et ceux qui voyaient là un moyen de réparer certaines erreurs.

Mais il restait encore le problème épineux de la baguette. Et même si Kingsley arrivait à trouver un accord avec ses hauts responsables…il restait encore à obtenir l'accord des dirigeants de Sainte-Mangouste.

.

.

Hermione rentrait au Terrier après une longue journée. Elle avait travaillé à l'hopital, était restée une bonne heure avec Drago et Alexis et puis à quinze heures, elle était allée visiter des appartements. Aucun n'avaient retenu son attention.

Arrivée dans la maison des Weasley, elle se précipita dans la chambre de Ginny, qui était aussi la sienne, pour pouvoir enfin enlever ses chaussures qui lui faisaient un mal d'hippogriffe. Mais à peine eut-elle déposé son sac à terre qu'elle avisa la rouquine, recroquevillée sur son lit, les yeux rouges.

.

« Ginny ? » Interrogea Hermione après s'être tout de même séparée de ses chaussures pour soulager ses pieds douloureux.

« Hermione…je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer. » Répondit la rouquine d'une voix absente.

« Ca ne va pas bien Gin'. »

« Si, si, tout va bien. »

« Ce n'était pas une question. » Répliqua la brunette en s'asseyant sur le lit de son amie.

Ginny leva les yeux vers elle et en voyant le regard concerné de son amie, elle fondit en larmes. Hermione poussa une petite exclamation de surprise et prit son amie dans ses bras, la serrant et la berçant en même temps.

« Oh Hermione…je suis désolée. » Hoqueta-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée de pleurer, mais dit moi au moins ce qui se passe. Tu t'es disputée avec Harry ? »

« Non…c'est juste que…je ne veux pas partir à Poudlard demain. Je veux rester ici. » Articula-t-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle.

Hermione la garda contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux pour qu'elle se calme. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que l'on était déjà le trente et un août. Où étaient passés les mois de juillet et août ?

« Je vais être tout seule. » Recommença Ginny en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux. « Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule à Poudlard. Je me sens délaissée. Je ne vais jamais vous voir. Je ne vais jamais voir Harry… »

« Ginny…tu ne seras pas seule. Il y aura Luna avec toi. Et puis tu rentreras à chaque vacances. Et je suis sure qu'Harry se fera une joie de venir à chaque sorties à Pré-Au-Lard. Moi aussi. L'année dernière nous n'étions pas là et tu t'en es sortie non ? »

« Ce n'était pas pareil Hermione. L'année dernière vous étiez partis sauver le monde et tout était en stand-by. Je ne sortais même plus vraiment avec Harry. C'était comme si la vie s'était suspendue pendant une année. Alors que là, vous allez continuer vos vie tandis que moi je serais coincée à Poudlard. Et je vais tout manquer. Vous allez m'envoyer des lettres mais je serais encore mise à part, je ne serais jamais au courant de ce que vous faites. Je ne pourrais plus passer des soirées avec toi à discuter. Je ne pourrais plus voir Harry quand je le veux. Je ne pourrais pas me disputer sans arrêt avec Ron. Vous allez toujours être tout les trois et moi, encore une fois je reste à l'arrière, comme ça l'a toujours été. »

« Ne dis pas ça Gin'. »

« C'est pourtant la vérité. Il y a toujours eu le Trio et moi à côté. Et en plus…savoir qu'Harry va aller à l'ISFA et qu'il sera susceptible d'y rencontrer du monde…ça me rend malade. »

« Je suppose que par " du monde " tu sous-entends une fille ? »

« Quelle perspicacité. » Fit Ginny avec sarcasme.

« Harry t'aime espèce d'idiote. Et compte sur Ronald pour le surveiller. Tu sais bien qu'il a un sens de la famille très développé. Crois-moi, si il s'aperçoit qu'Harry louche sur une autre fille, compte sur lui pour lui casser la figure. On ne fait pas de mal à sa petite sœur. »

« Encore faudrait-il qu'il s'en aperçoive. »

Cette remarque fit pouffer Hermione et Ginny la suivit rapidement. Son rire un peu étranglé s'estompa vite cependant et ses yeux redevinrent rapidement humides.

« Et comment je vais faire sans toi ? Qui va me donner le courage de réviser pour mes ASPICS ? Qui va être là quand j'aurais besoin de parler à une fille. Tu te rends compte que je ne serais même pas là pour ton anniversaire. Tu vas tellement me manquer Hermione. Poudlard sans toi ce n'est pas pareil. »

.

Hermione se mordit brusquement l'intérieur de la joue. Elle se sentait vraiment coupable à ce moment là. Coupable parce que Ginny s'en allait demain et qu'elle ne lui avait presque pas consacré de temps depuis le début des vacances. Elle avait été trop occupée par son travail à l'hôpital et puis aussi par Drago, et Ginny de son côté profitait de chaque instant avec Harry mais cela n'excusait en rien le manque d'attention qu'elle lui avait apporté. Bien sur, elles avaient eu de longues discussions de filles, notamment au moment de préparer la surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Harry mais Hermione éprouvait quand même du remord parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas bien assumé son rôle d'amie. Et à présent, il était trop tard…

« Je suis désolée Ginny… je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été là pour toi et maintenant tu vas repartir en Ecosse et…et je me sens tellement idiote. »

« N'importe quoi. Je sais que Sainte-Mangouste était important pour toi et je sais que Malefoy est devenu important pour toi. Ne crois pas que je t'en veuille. On a quand même passé de bon moments ensemble. Le quatorze juillet, l'anniversaire d'Harry, les jeux avec Teddy… C'est juste que je suis triste de vous quitter. Et je trouve ça horriblement injuste qu'à peine ai-je récupéré Harry pour de bon, sans qu'il ne risque de me laisser tomber pour aller sauver le monde, on me l'enlève déjà. »

« Je garderais un œil sur lui, ne t'en fais pas. » Fit Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

« Et je ne vais même pas pouvoir faire attention à toi. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire attention à moi…_petite_ sœur. » Taquina Hermione.

« Si…je ne veux pas qu'on te brise le cœur…que Malefoy te brise le cœur ! »

« Drago ne me…ce n'est qu'un ami. »

« Pour l'instant. Et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse espèrer plus et qu'il te fasse du mal ensuite. »

« Tu ne lui fait toujours pas confiance ? »

« Pas vraiment non. Mais je te fais confiance à toi. Jure-moi que tu prendras soin de toi et que ne te laisseras pas un garçon, n'importe lequel, s'amuser avec toi. »

« Je te le promets. Mais tu deviens vraiment comme ta mère ! »

« Hééé. » S'exclama la rouquine avant de lui donner un coup d'oreiller.

« A TABLE ! »

.

Ginny redevint un peu morose au cours du repas et Hermione s'en voulut encore un peu plus même si elle savait que ce qui devait peiner le plus son amie était la perspective de ne pas voir Harry jusqu'à fin octobre, date approximative de la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Harry lui aussi semblait avoir remarqué cet état et s'appliquait à redonner le sourire à Ginny, à grand renfort de caresses et de baisers volés, sans se soucier des regards mi moqueur, mi menacant des frères de cette dernière.

Hermione quant-à elle, souriait en les regardant et elle décida qu'elle irait à King's Cross le lendemain matin. Pas question de se priver de ses derniers instants avec son amie.

.

La nostalgie l'envahi lorsqu'elle traversa le mur de la voie 9 ¾ le lendemain matin, et la vue de la locomotive rouge lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle aurait tellement voulu y monter, rien que pour le voyage, avec Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna. Seules ces deux dernières pourraient gouter au délicieux repas servi dans la grande salle le soir même et écouter la chanson du Choixpeau.

« Toi aussi tu as envie de monter, n'est ce pas ? » Souffla Harry à son oreille pendant que Ginny et Molly étaient parties installer les bagages de la rouquine dans le compartiment adéquat.

« Je crois que je viens de réaliser que Poudlard est bel et bien terminé. On n'y reviendra plus jamais. »

« Mais si…déjà au moins de juin, quand Gin' recevra son diplôme, on y retournera. »

« Tu sais bien ce que je voulais dire… »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air pensif mais déjà, Ginny revenait, les yeux à nouveaux rouges.

« Ginny… » Murmurra Harry en l'enlaçant. « Ne pleure pas, tu ne te rends même pas compte de la chance que tu as. »

« Quelle chance Potter ? Tu crois que c'est une chance de ne pas te voir pendant deux mois ! »

« Ca va passer vite… »

« C'est ça…mais en tout cas regarde-moi Harry. » S'exclama-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens « Harry…si jamais tu poses tes yeux sur une autre fille, je te jure que le saurais et que je viendrais t'arracher les bijoux de famille moi-même, c'est clair ? »

Le ton de sa voix était clairement menaçant et aurait fait peur à plus d'un homme mais Harry se contenta de rire et de l'embrasser furtivement.

« Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi. »

« Les enfants, dépêchez-vous. Il est dix heures cinquante neuf, le train va partir. »

Ravalant ses larmes, Ginny serra Hermione dans ses bras avant de se faire à son tour étouffer par sa mère. Puis, elle embrassa encore une fois Harry, tout en s'avançant vers la porte du train. Une fois montée sur le marchepied, elle captura encore une fois les lèvres du brun et ils se séparèrent que lorsque le train s'ébranla.

Harry et Hermione lui firent des signes de la main sur le quai, tandis que Molly lui hurlait les consignes habituelles, à savoir bien travailler, ne pas se coucher trop tard et ne pas faire de bêtises.

Ils restèrent sur le quai jusqu'à ce que les wagons rouges et noirs soient hors de leur vues, et puis ils quittèrent la gare. Molly rentra au Terrier. Harry devait aller à l'ISFA faire une visite médicale et Hermione transplana après avoir souhaité un " bon pipi " (1) à Harry.

.

Elle réapparu dans l'appartement de Drago et avisa le blond qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Elle le salua d'un sourire avant d'aller tranquillement s'installer sur le canapé. Elle replia une jambe sous ses fesses et observa le blond s'activer avec une poêle.

« Weasley fille est bien partie ? » Demanda-t-il en relevant furtivement la tête vers Hermione.

« _Ginny_ est partie oui, elle va me manquer. »

« Je pensais qu'elle s'accrocherait à la chemise de Potter jusqu'à ce que le train parte et qu'il soit obligé de l'emmener en balai. »

« N'importe quoi. Tu fais la cuisine maintenant ? »

« Oui, je suis ton exemple. Théo va arriver d'ici une demie heure et on ira voler cet après-midi. Tu manges avec nous ce midi ? »

« Oh euh, je ne sais pas. Vous avez peut-être envie de rester tout les deux. »

« Stupide fille » Répliqua-t-il gentiment « Si je ne voulais pas que tu manges ici je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. Mais ce sera moins compliqué que ce que tu fais. Steacks et purée. »

« Je t'ai fait des pâtes la première fois que j'ai mangé là. »

« Oui, mais c'était les meilleures spaguettis à la bolognaise que j'avais jamais mangé, et tu t'es améliorée depuis. A croire que quand tu fais les courses tu les fais pour toi et non pour moi. »

« Mais tu aimes ce que je cuisine non ? »

Drago ne lui répondit pas et lui fit à la place un agaçant petit sourire en coin. Hermione croisa les bras, faisant mine d'être vexée mais Drago se contenta de ricaner.

.

Hermione le laissa cuisiner tranquille et s'allongea sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Ses pensées voguèrent un peu vers Ginny qui devait être en train de se gaver de sucreries pour faire passer le temps, tandis que Luna devait lire le chicaneur en face d'elle. Puis elles s'éloignèrent d'elles et revinrent vers ce qui la préoccupait principalement en ce moment : Alexis. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était. Si les négociations avançaient, si Kingsley réussissait à faire quelque chose. Et pourtant il le fallait. Chaque jour Hermione se levait en ayant peur qu'Alexis succombe à ce sortilège inconnu et elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il fallait que Lucius aille le voir et elle n'envisageait même pas qu'il ne trouve pas de solution. Il avait été mangemort, il devait forcément détenir la clé qui permettrait de le guérir.

Un coup à la porte sortit Hermione de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête pour voir entrer Théo Nott.

« J'ai ramené une bouteille de vin des elfes…oh salut Hermione. »

« Salut, c'est en quel honneur le vin des elfes ? »

« En l'honneur de déjeuner avec toi. » Ricana-t-il « Tu vas venir voler avec nous ? »

« Non, je n'aime toujours pas voler et de toute façon, je travaille à l'hôpital. »

« Encore ? »

« Bien sur…la rentrée n'est que début octobre, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais début septembre alors que je peux encore y être trois bonnes semaines, voire même un mois. »

« Et les vacances dans tout ça ? Tu comptes te reposer un jour ? Si tu t'arrêtes dans un mois tu auras à peine deux jours avant la rentrée. »

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, je me repose quand même et j'aime travailler là-bas. »

« Je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Comment ça se passe pour le petit ? » Interrogea ensuite Théo.

« Je ne sais pas. Le Ministre essaye de faire ce qu'il peut… »

« Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? » Demanda Théo en se tournant vers Drago.

« C'est le seul moyen qu'on a. »

« Je sais ça, mais ce que je voulais dire c'est…tu ne penses pas que ton père pourrait essayer d'en profiter ? Personne n'a envie de rester à Azkaban et ce serait un bon moyen de s'évader non ? Et si il faisait ça, Hermione et toi pourriez facilement être tenus comme responsable. »

« Si tu penses à ça, je crois bien qu'au Ministère, ils y ont également pensé. Et je crois que mon père a vu que c'était important pour moi. Il le fera. »

Son ton signifiait que la conversation était close et Théo changea donc de sujet et entama une nouvelle discussion avec Hermione, concernant les potions.

Drago quant-à lui, surveillait la cuisson de son plat qui était presque fini. Il savait que son père ne lui ferait pas défaut même si il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'expliquer pourquoi. Mais dans ses lettres, Lucius avait plusieurs fois exprimé du regret, de manière détournée certes mais il éprouvait du regret. Et il voulait se rattraper auprès de son fils. Son fils qui avait du payer ses propres échecs…

Hermione travailla toute la journée au dispensaire. Elle s'accorda tout de même un petit moment pour aller voir Alexis et aller donner ses potions à Dina. Sa rééducation avançait à la vitesse grand V et il y avait grand espoir qu'elle puisse sortir avant la fin du mois du septembre.

.

.

Pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait de ses patients au dispensaire, elle ignorait qu'une réunion de la plus haute importance avait lieu au même moment, dans les sous-sols de Sainte Mangouste. Une délégation du Ministère, dirigée par Kinsgley en personne, était venue rencontrer les hauts dirigeants de l'hôpital. La discussion était tellement importante que même les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Sainte Mangouste avaient été conviés. Et les choses étaient assez houleuses…

« Trop dangeureux… »

« Pourrait être utile… »

« Un criminel entre ces murs…c'est inpensable…»

« C'est une aide providentielle... »

« Les gens ne voudront plus venir se faire soigner ici… »

« Il faudra faire… »

« …pas envisageable… »

« …des sortilèges inconnus… »

« S'il vous plait… »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous… »

« S'il vous plait… »

« Le ministre n'a pas tort, voyez-vous… »

« S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! S'il vous plait, est-ce qu'il serait possible de s'écouter, tout le monde parle en même temps et l'on ne s'entend plus ! Calmons-nous tous, je vous en prie… »

« … »

« Très bien…reprenons les choses plus posément. Mrs Stevents en tant que responsable du patient concerné, votre avis est important. » Intervint le Directeur Principal de Sainte-Mangouste.

« Le corps médical est totalement dépourvu face à lui. Nous sommes dépourvu face à beaucoup de malade blessés par des sortilèges inventés par les mangemorts mais nous parvenons au moins à enrayer le processus, même si il n'y a pas de guérison. Ca n'a pas été le cas avec Alexis…les manistations de souffrance nous prenaient toujours par surprise et les symptômes n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Nous avons tout essayé, médecine sorcière et médecine moldue, ce pauvre petit à subit des batteries d'examens sans jamais aucun résultat. Nous avons consulté des dizaines de Maitres e Potions et de Guérisseurs en tout genre mais rien n'a aboutit. Alors je prendrais chaque solution…même celle d'un prisonnier d'Azkaban. »

« Mais enfin Maggie…vous avez perdu la tête ! Vous imaginez la réputation que cela va apporter à notre établissement. Nous allons chuter dans les classements. Et nos patients, avez-vous pensé à nos patients ? Et leurs visiteurs ? Personne ne se sentira en sécurité avec un dangereux mangemort à quelques mètres d'eux. Il si il profitait de cette occasion pour organiser une tuerie ? Je regrette mais c'est trop dangereux. Pour tout le monde. »

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête alors que d'autres semblaient plus réservées. Des murmures recommencèrent à s'élever dans la pièce mais Kingsley leva une main pour rétablir le silence.

La médicomage Stevents soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

« Est-il vraiment obligé d'avoir une baguette ? »

« Selon lui oui. Mais bien sur, il peut tout à fait mentir. N'oublions pas à quel personnage nous avons à faire. » S'exclama Henry Corday, chef du bureau des Aurors.

« Il existe des solutions. » Intervint Erik Lancaster, directeur du département de la justice magique. « Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la magie peut-être bridée. Il suffirait que sa baguette ne soit active que dans la pièce du malade. Et nulle part ailleurs. Et des aurors seront là de toute façon, n'est ce pas Monsieur Corday ? » Demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête. »

« Et qui nous dit qu'il ne fera pas de mal au patient ? » Interrogea la directrice adjointe de Sainte-Mangouste.

« Il ne le fera pas. Son propre fils et Hermione Granger sont formels en ce qui concerne ce fait. Et je fais entièrement confiance à Miss Granger ! » S'exclama la médicomage stevents.

« AH ! Nous y voilà ! » S'exclama Corday en tapant du poing sur la table « Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle je suis opposée à toute cette mascarade. Ceci est une affaire de pur favoritisme. Mademoiselle Granger, héroïne de guerre et en plus volontaire dans votre établissement s'attache à un patient, vous-même vous attachez à elle et alors vous faites tout pour agir dans son intérêt. Miss Granger héroïne de guerre obtient en un claquement de doigts une autorisation exceptionnelle pour Azkaban. Et Miss Granger, aidée de son grand ami Harry Potter, va plaider sa cause auprès du Ministre de la Magie. Et Monsieur le Ministre, sauf votre respect, vous avez des relations assez proche avec les protagonistes de cette histoire pour que je puisse qualifier cela de favoristime. »

« C'est entièrement faux ! » S'offusqua Maggie Stevents. « Je ne pense qu'à mon patient. »

« Et pourquoi c'est lui qui aurait le droit d'être examiné et peut-être guéri alors qu'il y a des dizaines, d'autres malades ? » Tempêta Corday en postillonnant un peu partout.

« Monsieur Corday soulève un point intéressant. » Fit le Directeur de Sainte Mangouste « Pourquoi le petit Alexis serait le seul à être traité ? Ne pouvons-nous pas nous saisir de cette occasion… »

.

.

Après avoir engloutit un nombre assez impressionnant de sucreries, Ginny avait fait une petite sieste qui s'était averée plus longue que prévu et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le jour déclinait sur la campagne écossaise. Ginny estima qu'il restait encore environ une heure avant que le Poudlard Express n'arrive en gare de Pré-Au-Lard et elle décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes dans le couloir.

Occupée avec les mots croisés du Chicaneur, Luna ne leva pas les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle se leva et continua à chantonner distraitement.

Il y a avait peu de monde dans le couloir du Poudlard Express. La plupart d'entre eux étaient rentrés dans leurs compartiments pour se changer ou discuter entre amis. Ginny marcha silencieusement, tout en regardant le paysage qui défilait, lorsque des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Il s'agissait d'éclats de rire et de gloussements assez ridicules, et la curiosité de Ginny la poussa à se rapprocher. Vérifiant que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle colla son oreille gauche contre la porte coulissante du compartiment, et écouta.

.

« Oh lala…tu as tellement de chance. C'est si… »

« Romantique. »

« C'est une vraie émeraude ? »

« Bien sur. Et le contour est en or blanc. Il n'allait tout de même pas m'offrir une bague en toc. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois fiancée Astoria…tu as tellement de chance, je mourrais pour être à ta place. Blaise Zabini est tellement….tellement…whaouh quoi. »

Les gloussements reprirent et Ginny eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux que personne n'entendit.

« Quand allez-vous vous marier ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Quand j'aurais terminé Poudlard je suppose. »

« Oh par Salazar Astoria, tu as tant de chance… »

« Mais, je ne comprend pas. » Intervint une autre voix « Je croyais que ta famille avait un accord avec la famille Malefoy. Ce n'était pas ce que tu nous avait raconté ? Il est tellement beau lui aussi. Et si riche… »

« Tu ne tiendrais plus le même discours si tu savais ce qui lui est arrivé, Andy. Pour rien n'au monde je n'aurais voulu me fiancer avec Drago Malefoy. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Blaise m'a confié, l'ayant lui-même apprit de Pansy Parkinson, que Malefoy est complètement défiguré. Il paraitrait qu'on ne le reconnaitrait plus et qu'il ferait peur à un Troll. »

Des « oh » et des « ah » retentirent et Ginny se sentit bouillir. Ces filles étaient vraiment si idiotes ?

« Quelle horreur. »

« Tu l'as dit. De quoi aurais-je l'air à son bras ! »

« Et Blaise Zabini est tellement beau… »

Ginny s'éloigna, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Hermione devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait finalement. Parce que si Malefoy entendait sans arrêt le même genre de discours, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il craque et qu'il ai besoin de son aide. Et si elle se fiait à son instinct, il ne ferait pas de mal à Hermione parce qu'une personne qui souffre réellement ne fait pas de mal à son " sauveur " n'est ce pas ?

.

.

Dans sa cellule d'Azkaban, Lucius Malefoy espérait. Lorsque son fils et Granger étaient venus le voir, qu'ils lui avaient demandé d'aider un enfant à guérir et qu'il avait expliqué pour cela, il aurait besoin de le voir avec une baguette, il savait très bien que cela était irréalisable. Ce n'était pas absolument pas compatible avec la raison de sa présence à Azkaban. Et il avait lu dans les yeux de la Granger que c'était inenvisageable. Il avait vu son visage se défaire et ses yeux s'éteindre. Mais il était un mangemort, et les mangemort devaient payer. Pour l'exemple. Oh bien sur, il ne niait pas son implication mais il estimait que le Ministère avait été dur avec lui. Il avait l'impression de payer pour tous les autres. Pour ceux qui étaient morts sans payer et pour ceux qui avaient disparu. Il était le bouc émissaire qui était selon eux passé de nombreuses fois entre les mailles du filet et maintenant, il fallait qu'il paye.

Et puis il avait recu une visite, d'un haut dirigeant duministère qui lui avait posé des questions sur les sortilèges inventés par les mangemorts, sur les possibilités de guérison et sur la nécessité d'avoir une baguette. Et depuis…Lucius Malefoy espèrait, parce que si on était venu le voir, c'était qu'on envisageait d'accepter ce que Granger voulait. Lucius se raccrochait à cet espoir : pouvoir sortir de cette prison sordide, ce serait-ce que pour quelques heures, respirer, ne plus entendre les râles des prisonniers devenus fous.

Lucius espérait, et il priait Merlin pour que cet espoir ne soit pas vain...

* * *

(1) Oui je sais que le "bon pipi" ce n'est pas glamour du tout, mais lors des visites médicales à la fac on doit toujours aller faire une analyse d'urine (c'est très embarrassant d'ailleurs) et là en écrivant ça, ça m'y a fait pensé et j'étais obligée de le mettre xD.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il y a moins de Drago/Hermione mais il faut bien que vous sachiez ce qui se passe pour Lucius/Alexis et j'avais aussi envie de consacrer un passage à Ginny et en plus ça vous permet de vous resituer dans le temps parce que je ne pense jamais à énoncer de dates et parfois un chapitre ne parle que d'une journée, parfois d'une semaine donc là au moins vous êtes au point là dessus, on est début septembre !

Je pense que le chapitre prochain risque de vous plaire...ou pas d'ailleurs ^^

Bisous bisous


	17. Chapitre XVI

Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuur. J'ai un petit sourire sur les lèvres en écrivant parce que j'avais trop hâte de vous poster ce chapitre. Et croyez moi...vous avez hâte de le lire (ou pas xD (oui je sais je fais toujours la même blague)). Merci encore pour tout !

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Franchement qui en doutais encore ? Les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux review anonymes :**

**Math55 **: Oups désolée lol (moi non plus je n'aime pas les maths xD). Théo reste un Serpentard donc parfois il pense à lui et à son propre interêt (même si ce n'est que pour de la cuisine ^^). Crois en Lucius un peu ! xD Voilà la suite

**London123 **: Ca va très bien :) Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Lucilee **: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. mais qui te dit qu'Alexis va s'en sortir...mouhahah. Harry soutient déjà plus ou moins Drago. Enfin pas directement mais disons qu'il n'a rien contre lui parce que même si il ne l'aime pas forcément, il lui est reconnaissant parce qu'Hermione est bien avec lui. Il y aura d'ailleurs un petit passage sur ça dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Mon prénom c'est Delphine ^^

**Lily **: Dans les livres de JKR, Astoria Greengrass est la femme de Drago et donc la mère de Scorpius, son nom n'est pas cité dans le livre mais il s'agit bien d'elle. Et c'est également la soeur de Daphné Greengrass ^^ Moi selon les tests de choixpeau je suis ou à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard xD

**Fan **of **Draymione **: Merci beaucoup !

**Charlotte **: Merci je suis ravie que ca te plaise.

**Vera Bennett **: Pansy et Astoria, superficielles ? Pas le moins du monde xD

**Clare **: Drago n'a pas peur que Théo lui voler Hermione déjà parce qu'il estime qu'il ne peut pas avoir Hermione. Et en plus il sait que Théo ne lui ferait pas ça ^^ Rendez-vous en bas pour savoir si le chap t'a plu héhé

**Manon **: Héé oui, on aimerait toutes être à la place d'Hermione mais il n'y a malheureusement qu'elle qui a cette chance hihi

* * *

**Chapitre XVI : Hot and Cold  
**

**.  
**

**Sortie de prison d'un dangereux mangemort : le Ministère en débâcle.**

**_La Gazette du Sorcier, toujours très bien informée vous révèle les sombres secrets du Ministère de la magie. _**

**_.  
_**

_Après la Guerre, le gouvernement élu pour restaurer la société magique s'était voulu très ferme. Procès contre les anciens partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, lourdes peines d'emprisonnement et répression des adeptes de la magie moi. Le Ministère de la Magie se voulait réformateur et en même temps novateur, désirant " purger le monde magique de ses vices ". Les citoyens sorciers ont plébiscité Monsieur Shacklebolt et son gouvernement, au vu de ces actions exemplaires. Mais le Ministre de la Magie est-il vraiment celui que l'on croit ?_

_En effet, après seulement un peu plus de trois mois au poste de Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, s'apprête à prendre une décision très controversée : celle de faire sortir temporairement d'Azkaban un très dangereux mangemort !_

_La Gazette de Sorcier a appris de sources sure que le Ministre s'est réuni plusieurs fois avec ses hauts dirigeants et avec les responsable de l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, afin de discuter de la libération temporaire d'un prisonnier. Cette libération aurait pour but de guérir un patient de Sainte-Mangouste, atteint d'un sortilège inconnu, probablement inventé par les mangemorts. Si le but de cette libération est très honorable sur le fond, qu'en-est-il de la forme ? Pourquoi choisir de le faire sortir de prison ? N'est-il pas possible pour ce mangemort de donner ces indications depuis la prison d'Azkaban ? De plus, pourquoi prendre cette décision maintenant alors que plusieurs Sorciers et Sorcières sont d'ores et déjà morts des suites de ces sortilèges ? Quelle est la réelle motivation du Ministre ?_

_Les tractations concernant cette libération sont beaucoup plus nébuleuses qu'il y parait et il semblerait même qu'Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, héros de guerre y soient mêlés. La Gazette ne possède pas plus d'informations sur leurs rôles mais se tient informée pour vous éclairer._

_En revanche, la Gazette du Sorcier peut vous certifier presque avec exactitude que le mangemort concerné par cette mesure de libération provisoire est Lucius Malefoy, mangemort de longue date, ayant participé à plusieurs opérations meutrières auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui. Les patients de Sainte-Mangouste seront-ils toujours en sécurité avec un tel criminel entre leurs murs ? Lucius Malefoy ne va-t-il pas tenter de s'échapper ? Sert-il vraiment les desseins du Ministère ? Y-a-t-il une alliance entre lui et le Ministère ? Tant de réponses auxquelles la Gazette ne peut pas encore répondre, mais nos envoyés spéciaux ne tarderont pas à mettre plus de lumière sur cette sombre histoire._

_Miranda Skeeter, pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

_.  
_

Narcissa Malefoy posa le journal bien à plat sur la table, pour qu'il cesse de bouger entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle n'était au courant de rien. Mais était-ce possible que Lucius, son Lucius sorte de prison ? Elle savait bien que Miranda Skeeter, tout comme sa tante qui l'avait formée était experte en mensonges et en exagérations mais elle était prête à croire n'importe quoi.

Bien sur, une simple lettre à son mari aurait suffit à confirmer ou infirmer l'information mais Narcissa ne lui envoyait pas de lettres. Elle n'en avait pas la force car lui écrire lui rapellait avec encore plus de force qu'il était en prison et qu'il était déchu. Tout comme elle. Elle était déchue, son nom était trainé dans la boue et Lucius n'était plus là pour remettre les insolents à leur place. Le Manoir était terne, fade et Narcissa passait ses journées à s'y morfondre, ne sortant jamais et ne rencontrant personne. Elle attendait que Lucius revienne pour que tout puisse rentrer dans l'ordre. Elle n'avait plus que lui. Son fils, son fils sur lequel tous ses espoirs reposaient l'avait déçue lui aussi. Comment pourrait-il faire un beau mariage à présent ? Elle avait cru étouffer lorsqu'elle avait lu dans la Gazette l'annonce des fiançailles de Blaise Zabini et Astoria Greengrass. La famille Greengrass était très ancienne, très riche et de sang extrêmement pur. Voilà qui aurait pu remettre le nom des Malefoy à sa place. Mais non, Drago avait tout gâché et Zabini, frais et pimpant lui avait volé sa gloire. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son fils. Ce n'était pas son fils et elle n'avait donc plus personne. Juste elle et ses idées noires. Mais si Lucius devait sortir d'Azkaban tout allait changer. Peu importe que ce soit uniquement temporaire. Elle allait trouver un moyen pour le ramener avec elle (1)

.

.

« Merci » Marmonna Drago alors qu'Hermione venait d'entrer chez lui, les bras chargés de sacs.

Elle commença à déballer les courses dans la cuisine et Drago vint l'aider à tout ranger dans les placards.

« Ce n'est rien. Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser mourir de faim ou te nourrir de plats à emporter ? Mais tu pourrais venir avec moi un de ces jours. »

« Tu comptes revenir combien de fois à la charge ? Je ne veux pas et tu le sais. »

« Pas dans le monde magique d'accord. Mais il y a des achats que l'on peut très bien faire dans un magasin moldu. Le lait par exemple, ou les pâtes. Tu sais, ça se vend partout. »

« Je n'irais pas dans un magasin où tout le monde sera là à me dévisager. »

« Est-ce que les gens t'ont dévisagé le jour où on est allé en plein centre de Londres ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dévisagé le jour où on a été acheter ta télévision ? »

«… »

« C'est bien ce que je disais. »

« Une journée ne fais pas l'autre. Et puis je n'ai pas envie. Point. »

.

Hermione haussa les épaules et termina de ranger ses courses. Elle ne travaillait pas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, mais elle était quand même passée voir Dina et Alexis. Dina progressait de jours en jours et sa sortie d'hôpital se profilait à l'horizon.

L'après-midi, Hermione devait se rendre à la faculté sorcière pour passer – tout comme Harry et Ron – une visite médicale, et visiter ensuite un appartement. Elle comptait également aller chercher un formulaire d'inscription pour Drago. Ca ne coutait rien et il lui restait environ un mois pour le convaincre de poursuivre ses études, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui tenait autant à cœur mais elle avait l'impression que si Drago se reprenait en main de ce côté-là, il irait mieux.

« Tu as lu la Gazette ? » Lui demanda soudain le blond.

« Oui… » Soupira-t-elle. « Les Skeeter sont toutes les mêmes. C'est quand même incroyable ! Et le pire c'est qu'il y a une part de vérité. Je ne comprends pas... Où obtient-elle ses informations ? »

« Euh… »

« Elle ne peut pas faire comme sa tante. Il y avait quand même quelques zones floues. Mais comment a-t-elle su ? »

« Comment ça, "elle ne peut pas faire comme sa tante" ? »

« Oh…c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas savoir. Figure toi que cette vieille peau de Skeeter est un animagus non déclaré. Elle peut se transformer en scarabé. Utile pour obtenir des informations qu'elle ne devrait pas obtenir. Voilà pourquoi elle a écrit tout ces torchons durant notre quatrième année ! »

« Tu…tu veux dire qu'il y a vraiment eu un triangle amoureux entre Krum, Potter et toi ! »

Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation et le regarda, outrée. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il plaisantait. Son petit sourire en coin se transformant néanmoins rapidement en rire et elle lui assena une petite claque sur le bras. Drago continua de ricaner un moment, puis il redevint sérieux et posa un regard hésitant sur Hermione.

« Tu es vraiment sortie avec Krum ? »

« Pas vraiment non. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler quelques baisers et des conversations à sens unique "sortir avec quelqu'un " »

« Oh… » Fit Drago, se sentant énervé sans savoir pourquoi.

« En y repensant, j'étais assez mal à l'aise avec lui. Quand il venait à la bibliothèque avec moi, il se contentait de me regarder étudier sans rien faire et ça me perturbait énormément. Il aurait au moins pu lire un livre mais non, il me regardait uniquement. Et puis quand on se baladait dans le parc, il ne parlait pas, je faisais la conversation toute seule parce que le silence, au bout d'un moment c'est un peu embarrassant mais j'avais l'impression d'être un vrai moulin à parole. La seule chose qui semblait lui plaire, c'était m'embrasser. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé souvent et je dois dire que je ne m'en plaignais pas. »

«Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Drago en essayant de masquer son intérêt soudain.

« Eh bien…c'est que…qu'il…enfin, oh c'est trop gênant. »

« Oh je t'en prie Granger ! Tu peux bien me le dire. » Pressa Drago.

« Ben…en fait…il…comment dire…il…il salivait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas très agréable. Pour une première expérience, on ne peut pas dire que j'en garde un très bon souvenir.»

Elle rougit aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces phrases et Drago retint un nouveau ricanement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il se moquait d'elle parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Non, en réalité, le fait de savoir que Viktor Krum embrassait comme un manche le remplissait d'une satisfaction un peu étrange et très déconcertante. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que si c'était lui qui l'embrassait, il saurait probablement lui montrer un tout autre aspect des baisers.

« Enfin passons. » Marmonna Hermione « Viktor est quand même resté une très bonne connaissance. Il s'est révélé beaucoup plus loquace par écrit qu'en face à face. »

« Krum sait écrire ? »

« Drago ! »

Drago voulu lui rappeler qu'il plaisantait mais il vit le petit sourire sur son visage alors il sut qu'elle l'avait plus réprimandé pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il sourit lui aussi et se demanda si il oserait l'interroger sur les baisers de Weasley. Weasley ne devait pas savoir très bien embrasser. Il suffisait de se rappeler la manière dont il dévorait le visage de Brown dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il semblait brusque et maladroit, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir bien s'y prendre. Il était forcément plus mauvais que lui. Il était meilleur que Krum et Weasley.

Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas à se mettre en compétition avec eux. C'était stupide et inutile. Hermione et lui n'allaient pas s'embrasser. Et elle allait se trouver quelqu'un à la fac qui saurait l'embrasser comme elle le devait.

Et cette pensée ne lui faisait pas vraiment de bien.

« Ca va Drago ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. »

« Non…tout va bien. »

Comment aurait-il pu lui dire ce qui lui traversait l'esprit ? Comment aurait-il pu lui dire qu'il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il était laid, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'embrasser elle. Elle n'était pas pour lui. Aucune femme n'était pour lui…

.

.

La visite médicale avait été une formalité et Hermione avait ensuite été récupérer une liste de livres, pas la liste officielle qui serait délivrée à tout les étudiants au même moment mais une liste non exhaustive de livres conseillés pour la filière dans laquelle elle s'était inscrite. Hermione avait beaucoup parlé avec certains professeurs croisés dans les couloirs et elle était à présent plus qu'impatiente de pouvoir enfin retourner sur les bancs de l'école et enrichir encore plus ses connaissances.

Une fois sortie de l'université sorcière, elle s'était empressée de rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse, plus précisément Fleury & Botts. Elle en ressortit les bras chargés de livres en tout genre et puis elle se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers l'agence immobilière. Le soleil était encore chaud, il s'agissait peut-être d'une des dernières journées chaude d'été et elle préféra attendre dehors pour profiter de la chaleur des rayons.

L'agent immobilier qui s'occupait d'elle ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et la salua avec un sourire, l'enjoignant ensuite à la suivre. Hermione lui emboita le pas en croisant les doigts, espérant de tout cœur que l'appartement qu'ils allaient visiter serait mieux que les précédents. Elles déambulèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse et Hermione remarqua qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la rue de Drago. En effet, elles tournèrent bientôt dans la rue du blond et passèrent devant son immeuble. Hermione se demanda si Drago était à sa fenêtre à ce moment là, mais elle ne leva pas la tête. Elle continuèrent de marcher et tournèrent à gauche, deux rues plus loin. L'agent immobilier se stoppa devant un petit immeuble blanc et se retourna vers Hermione.

« Le quartier est très calme, et vous avez pu constater que ce n'est vraiment pas loin de l'artère principale du Chemin de Traverse. A peine sept minutes à pied. Il y a également un autre accès vers le Londres Moldu, sans avoir besoin de passer par le chaudron baveur.

« Intéressant. » Approuva Hermione.

« On entre ? » Proposa l'agent immobilier.

Hermione hocha la tête et la suivit dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il était propre, net et plaisait à Hermione. Elle nota qu'il y avait un ascenseur mais elles prirent quand même l'escalier, jusqu'au deuxième étage. L'agent sortit une clé, la tourna deux fois dans la serrure et laissa Hermione entrer la première.

.

Elle sut tout de suite que ce serait le bon. Elle le sentit au fond d'elle, comme lorsqu'elle avait encore onze ans et qu'elle était allée acheter sa baguette chez Ollivanders. Quand elle avait eu sa baguette en main, elle avait su que ce serait celle là et ce phénomène se répétait ici. Cet appartement, c'était le sien. Elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce, lumineuse, qui devait être le salon. Une petite kitchennette était installée dans un coin. Elle n'était pas très grande mais cela lui suffirait. La pièce n'était pas meublée mais Hermione remarqua les trois rangées d'étagères collées sur un mur. Elle pouvait déjà visualiser une partie de ses livres, disposés ici. La grande fenêtre laissant entrer les rayons du soleil lui plaisait également énormément. Elle écouta les commentaires de l'agent et la suivit ensuite dans un petit couloir qui contenait trois portes. La première était celle des toilettes. A côté, une petite salle de bain dans les ton bleus. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace mais elle n'avait besoin que d'une cabine de douche, d'un lavabo et d'un peu de place pour caser un meuble où ranger ses affaires donc la pièce convenait.

Enfin, la porte d'en face donnait sur la chambre. Là encore, Hermione eu un coup de cœur. Elle était assez petite mais tout aussi lumineuse que le salon, puisqu'elle était exposée du même côté que ce dernier. Et là encore, il y avait des étagères collées au mur qui ne demandaient qu'à accueillir des dizaines d'ouvrages. Hermione avait trouvé le cocon idéal pour démarrer sa vie d'étudiante.

« Alors il vous plait ? » Demanda l'agent immobilier avec un sourire.

« Énormément.D'autres personnes le veulent aussi ou bien je suis là seule ? Parce que je suis prête à signer tout de suite."

.

.

« J'ai trouvé mon appartement ! » S'exclama Hermione en revenant chez Drago.

Celui-ci releva les yeux de son livre et la regarda en penchant légèrement la tête. Hermione avait un large sourire et elle semblait se retenir de sauter de joie. Il eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras en la voyant comme ça, il aimait vraiment lorsqu'elle était heureuse.

« Enfin ! Il est où ? Et comment ? Grand ? »

« Il n'est pas loin d'ici…à une minute à pied, à peine. »

« Oh… »

« Tu pourras venir me voir en marchant comme ça, ca te fera marcher un peu. »

« Que dois-je comprendre ? »

« Rien. Ca te fera sortir un peu, voilà tout. »

« Tu viendras ici. Pas moi. »

« Il y a deux pièces alors je suis contente » Continua Hermione sans rebondir sur sa phrase précédente « Le salon est assez grand, et il y a un coin cuisine, puis une salle de bain, des toilettes et une chambre. Tout ça pour cent cinquante gallions par mois. La chambre et la salle de bain sont assez petites mais je m'en fiche. Ca va être mon petit chez-moi que j'aime ! Je suis tellement impatiente de m'y installer. »

« Tu t'y installes quand ? »

« Dans dix jours je pense. Oh je vais pouvoir faire une pendaison de crémaillère. Ca va être génial. Avec Harry, Ron, Théo, toi, Fred et Georges... peut-être que je pourrais inviter Neville aussi ? »

« Granger ! Il est hors de question que j'aille à une quelquonque pendaison de crémaillère avec pleins de gryffondors qui passeront la soirée à rire de moi. Par contre, si j'avais pu je t'aurais emmenée au restaurant ce soir, pour fêter ça. »

« On peut toujours… » Commença Hermione en levant un visage éclairé vers lui. »

« Non Granger. Je ne vais dans aucun restaurant. Je vais te faire la cuisine, tu te contenteras de ça. »

« Mais on pourrait sortir ce soir. Quand la nuit commencera à tomber. Faire une balade sur les quais, ou juste dans Londres comme ça. Il a encore fait chaud aujourd'hui et c'est surement une des dernières belles soirées d'été. Bientôt il va recommencer à faire gris et à pleuvoir. »

« Je ne sais pas trop Hermione. »

« S'il te plait. Il fera nuit. Juste une petite balade. Allez Drago. »

Elle esquissa une petite moue. Il ne savait pas dire si elle en était consciente ou non mais cette moue le fit craquer. Il était faible mais il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Et il savait que s'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il voulait rentrer, elle accepterait. Alors il hocha la tête, et Hermione lui sauta au cou.

Instinctivement, Drago referma ses bras sur elle et respira son odeur. Elle sentait divinement bon. Il la garda contre lui un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et quand il la relâcha, il remarqua que ses joues semblaient un peu rosées. Elle lui fit un sourire étrange et toussota un peu, comme pour cacher une gêne. Drago ne savait pas quoi penser de son attitude. Parfois, il était perdu avec elle.

« Alors, qu'est ce que je te fais à manger ? » Demanda-t-il pour meubler le silence

« Ce que tu veux, c'est toi le chef Drago. » Souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Drago alla s'affairer en cuisine et elle alla s'installer sur le canapé. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière sur le dossier et ferma les yeux. Elle avait trouvé son appartement ! Elle avait hâte d'annoncer ça à Harry. Et Ginny ! Il faudrait qu'elle lui écrive une lettre. Elle se sentait indépendante, elle allait pourvoir gérer sa vie, lire jusqu'à pas d'heure et personne ne serait là pour la stresser pendant ses révisions. Elle allait également pouvoir inviter ses amis et voir Drago quand elle le voulait puisqu'elle habiterait tout près de chez lui.

« Tu iras avec moi acheter des meubles ? » Lança-t-elle à Drago qui remuait le contenu d'une poële.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de meubles. Une bibliothèque te suffira. » Répondit-il

« Très drôle. Il y a déjà des étagères de toute façon. Mes livres vont être très bien installé. Tu iras avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas Potter ? »

« Parce que tu as meilleur goût que lui et que tu sauras mieux me conseiller. »

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Harry avait un sens de la décoration assez particulier parfois. En tout cas, elle avait tapé dans le mille, Drago émit un petit bruit satisfait et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "puisque c'est si gentiment demandé".

« On verra Hermione…peut-être. »

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa continuer sa cuisine.

.

Le repas fut délicieux, Drago aussi commençait à développer un certain talent culinaire. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, comme à leur habitude. Lors du dessert, Drago amena une bouteille de champagne sortie de nulle part et ils trinquèrent au nouvel appartement d'Hermione. Les bulles avaient détendu l'atmosphère et Hermione choisit ce moment pour lui donner le formulaire d'inscription qu'elle était allée chercher pour lui.

« Qu'est ce que… »Commenca Drago.

« Non, ne t'énerve pas. Je te demande juste de le remplir. J'irais le rendre et tu réfléchiras jusqu'au dernier moment. Tu ne peux pas gâcher ta vie de cette façon. C'est important. »

« Tu es vraiment casse-pied, tu le sais ça ? »

« Tu me remercieras un jour. »

« Bien sur, bien sur… »

Le repas terminé, Hermione aida Drago à ranger puis ils se préparèrent et transplanèrent dans le Londres Moldu. Hermione avait raison, c'était encore une très belle soirée de fin d'été. Il faisait bon même si elle avait quand même mit un petit gilet sur ses épaules. Ils marchaient tranquillement, redécouvrant la ville de nuit. Hermione aimait beaucoup se balader le soir, en été. Cela lui rappelait son enfance et ses parents. Pendant les grandes vacances, ils allaient toujours en France, dans une station balnéaire différente chaque année, et le soir, ils allaient souvent se promener au bord de la mer. Hermione aimait beaucoup la plage la nuit, le sable était froid et l'eau paisible. Souvent, la promenade se terminait par une glace une crêpe ou bien une gaufre, et ils pouvaient rentrer tranquille. La brunette sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à cela. Ses parents lui manquaient énormément.

Elle tourna la tête vers Drago et se sentit tout de suite mieux, elle ne savait pas depuis quand est-ce le simple fait de le voir la faisait se sentir mieux mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il semblait paisible et cela l'apaisait aussi. Alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher en silence, elle eut envie de lui prendre la main…mais elle ne le fit pas.

Drago se sentait bien avec elle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde là où ils marchaient et il n'était pour une fois pas mal à l'aise. Hermione marchait à ses côtés, en silence et en la regardant, il la trouva encore une fois belle. Elle n'avait pas de longues jambes de mannequin, de cheveux parfaitement lisses ou des mains parfaitement manucurées mais elle était belle. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de la serrer mais il ne le fit pas parce qu'il n'avait pas d'excuse pour le faire. Comment justifierait-il son geste ? Il n'avait pas de raison valable. La seule raison qui l'animait était irrationnelle et il se devait de la refouler.

« Ca te dirait qu'on descende sur les quais ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas marché au bord de la Tamise. »

Drago acquiesça et ils descendirent au bord du fleuve. Ils continuèrent de marcher puis Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et alla s'assoir tout au bord, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Drago la rejoignit et cette fois-ci, elle lui attrapa la main. Elle promena son index sur les contours irréguliers de sa peau et soupira.

« Mes parents me manquent… »

« … »

« J'aimerai pouvoir leur raconter ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Ils seraient tellement fiers de mon entrée à l'université. Je voudrais leur parler de toi…de plein de choses…ils me manquent tellement. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur rends pas la mémoire ? »

« Parce que je ne sais pas où ils sont. Et même si je les cherchais et que je les retrouvais. Leur rendre la mémoire serait égoiste. Ils ont du se recréer une vie là-bas et ici, ils n'ont plus rien. Plus de maison, plus de travail plus rien.. »

« Mais tu ne penses pas que te retrouver vaut plus que ça ! »

« Je ne sais pas Drago… »

Elle renifla et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond . Elle n'avait pas envie d'être triste. Pas ce soir alors qu'elle passait un bon moment avec lui. Drago passa une main derrière son dos et elle sentit ce petit frisson, désormais familier, parcourir son corps. La proximité avec Drago la rendait de plus en plus fébrile et quand il était si proche d'elle, elle avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras. Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois et Drago cru qu'elle avait froid.

« Tu as froid ? On devrait remonter. » Dit-il en se levant.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et la garda dans la sienne. Il se haïssait d'avoir stoppé ce moment. Il était si bien avec la tête d'Hermione sur son épaule et sa main derrière son dos. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser prendre froid. Il aurait aimé stopper le temps pour rester tout près d'elle, pour s'enivrer de son odeur et de sa voix si douce.

Ils passèrent devant la London Eye et s'engagèrent sur le pont. Big Ben s'étendait devant eux, illuminée, majestueuse. Mais Hermione s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et s'accouda à la rambarde du pont, regardant une péniche avancer lentement sur la Tamise.

« Merci pour cette soirée. » Murmura-t-elle à Drago.

« … »

« Je me sens vraiment bien avec toi. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis toujours…c'est étrange mais… je me sens tellement proche de toi. »

Elle cessa un instant de parler et se rapprocha un peu plus de Drago. Leurs bras se touchaient et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Sans pouvoir exprimer d'où lui venait cette impression, elle savait que ce moment était important, pour elle, pour eux.

« Est-ce que je suis importante pour toi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

« Ou..oui… Tu es devenue une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie, tu es un point de repère pour moi, tu m'as aidé et au-delà de ça…Je tiens à toi plus que je ne saurais l'exprimer."

Hermione lui prit une nouvelle fois la main et il se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide et lorsqu'il lui rendit son ventre se crispa. Lentement, elle leva son autre main et vint caresser légèrement la joue de Drago. Il ferma les yeux, ayant toujours du mal à supporter le contact sur sa peau, mais les rouvrit rapidement et planta son regard gris dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle continuait de déplacer ses doigts sur sa joue, les laissant parfois s'égarer sur sa nuque. Son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les pupilles de Drago s'étaient dilatées et qu'elle était vraiment proche de lui. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait s'échapper de son corps. L'odeur de Drago lui embrumait le cerveau et elle n'avait presque plus aucune pensée cohérente. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres et la seconde d'après, les lèvres de Drago étaient sur les siennes. Elle poussa un petit soupir et la main qui était dans la nuque de Drago alla agripper ses cheveux. Les lèvres de Drago qui caresseraient les siennes étaient si douces et chaudes… Elle lâcha la main de Drago et la sienne alla rejoindre sa jumelle dans les cheveux du blond. Il fallait qu'elle se tienne à lui parce qu'elle n'était pas sure de la fiabilité de ses jambes. Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin les bras de Drago se refermer sur elle pour la presser encore plus contre lui et qu'il lui mordilla doucement la lèvre dans le même temps, elle entrouvrit la bouche et le laissa glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Le contact de leurs deux langues la fit presque gémir. Jamais elle n'avait été embrassée de la sorte. Jamais elle n'avait autant aimé un baiser et jamais elle n'y avait prit autant de plaisir. Les sensations qu'elle éprouvait ne pouvaient même pas être résumées tant elles étaient inconnues et stupéfiantes. Elle perdait pied mais se noyer dans la bouche de Drago Malefoy était le meilleur supplice qu'elle ai jamais expérimenté.

.

Et puis tout s'arrêta.

Drago recula violemment et la repoussa dans le même temps. Hermione eut soudain froid et se sentit vide. Sa respiration était erratique et quand elle leva les yeux vers Drago, elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de la gifler. Son expression était dégoutée et colérique. Elle voulu lui parler mais alors que les mots commençaient à se former dans sa gorge, il lui coupa la parole.

« PUTAIN GRANGER, mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Je… »

« Ce n'est pas…je ne peux pas…je ne dois pas faire ça. Putain mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit. MERDE. »

Il donna un coup de pied sur la rembarde du pont, qui du lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose et Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, ni son rejet.

« Drago… »

« Ne t'approche pas de moi. Tu ne comprends pas Granger. Je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas... »

Il lui lança un dernier regard indéchiffrable et tourna les talons, s'éloignant à grands pas d'elle. Du lieu de leur premier baiser. Hermione l'appela mais il ne se retourna pas et finit par disparaitre. Hermione resta plantée au milieu du pont, se sentant plus seule que jamais. Il était parti. Elle avait froid.

Lentement, elle commenca à marcher. Elle avait cru qu'elle s'endormirait dans les bras de Drago ce soir. Une boule lui obstrua soudainement la gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner chez lui alors qu'il venait de la rejeter. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne voyant personne aux alentours elle transplana sans plus attendre.

.

Arrivée au Terrier elle se faufila discrètement, soulagée de voir que Molly n'était pas dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre, le manque de Ginny se fit vraiment ressentir. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle soit là. Elle referma la porte derrière elle insonorisa la pièce, se jeta sur son lit et enfin, elle pleura. Elle pleura parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Drago, que ce baiser avait été comme une libération pour elle et que son rejet lui faisait mal. D'autant plus mal qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. C'était lui qui l'avait embrassée alors pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ces excuses. " Je ne peux pas ". Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui ? Est-ce qu'elle embrassait mal ? Est-ce que…est-ce qu'il n'éprouvait pas la même chose qu'elle ?

Elle ferma les yeux et revit le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être une moins que rien. Et cela la faisait pleurer encore plus.

Finalement, elle éteignit la lumière et se recroquevilla sous les draps. Elle aurait voulu être avec Drago. Sentir sa main dans le sienne et son corps chaud près du sien. Elle aurait voulu se réveiller et le voir tout près d'elle. Mais il n'était pas là. Et elle avait froid.

* * *

(1) Narcissa à l'air de délirer totalement, je vous l'accorde mais je vous rappelle que la Madame est dépressive et rester à moisir dans un Manoir plein de souvenirs pas forcéments bon, ca ne doit pas non plus arranger les choses.

Hum...alors, vous êtes contents hein ? Ou pas xD C'est un chapitre presque exclusivement Drago/Hermione et en plus on a le vrai premier baiser qui vient même pas d'un jeu et Théo était même pas pour les aider, ils ont fait ça tout seuls comme des grands, alors contentes hein ? Quoi ? Pas contents. Ben oui, Drago il est parti mouhahahah. Mais je suis sure que vous êtes plus intelligentes qu'Hermione sur ce coup là et que vous devez plus ou moins deviner pourquoi il est parti.

Hermione elle délire complètement la pauvre...l'amour rend aveugle ! Enfin je ne dis pas qu'elle est amoureuse mais bon, le mec il est tout plein de cicatrices partout et elle croit qu'il est parti parce qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour elle...mais pendez-là xD

Breffons, je vous rassure, après le ressenti d'Hermione sur le baiser et la suite, vous aurez dans le prochain chapitre celui de Drago. Et c'est volontairement que je n'ai pas parlé d'Alexis ici( hormis le début qui en parle de loin), parce que les discussions sont en cours et ce genre de choses c'est forcément long.

Voilà, voilà. J'attend vos avis héhéhé *se frotte les mains*

Bisous bisous


	18. Chapitre XVII

Bonjour. Vendredi c'est chapi...tre xD. Les réactions concernant l'attitude de Drago m'ont bien fait rire et j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez penser de lui ici ^^

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture.

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux review anonymes**

**Math55 **: Et oui, Drago pensait que ça n'arriverait jamais, mais si ^^ L'appartement d'Hermione est tout près de celui de Drago donc ca ne les empêchera pas du tout de se voir ^^ Ils sont compliqués tout les deux mais c'est marrant !

**Marine V **: Merci beaucoup. Et pas d'inquiétudes, je la continuerai jusqu'au bout.

**Charlotte **: Si j'ai compris ^^ J'aime bien casser les rêves xD

**Lucilee **: Naaaan, y'a qu'Hermione qui a le droit au bisou hihi. Les appartements ne changeront rien. Ils auront juste deux lit au lieu d'un xD Et ne soit pas trop vilaine avec Drago xD

**thedaydreamess **: Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite. Je ne sais pas du tout combien je prévoit de chap (quand on sait qu'à la base je ne voulais en faire que 10 lol)

**Joy **: Hé oui, enfin le bisou ! Moi aussi je l'attendais ! La réaction de Drago c'est plus bas ^^

**Vera Bennett** : Merci beaucoup. Tu as tout compris de leurs réactions et je suis contente que tu ai aimé !

**June **: Même si tu écrit tout le temps la même chose, ça me fait plaisir :D

**Manon **: Voici le point de vue de Drago. Je suis contente que tu aimes !

* * *

**Chapitre XVII : Loneliness  
**

.**  
**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle eut un moment de flottement où elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait au Terrier. Et alors qu'elle sortait définitivement des limbes du sommeil, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête et elle se mit à trembler. Elle se sentait mal, faible et triste. Elle se recroquevilla sous sa couette souhaitant s'y terrer pour le reste de la journée.

.

.

A des kilomètres de la campagne du Devon, dans son appartement Londonien, Drago était lui aussi recroquevillé dans son lit. Sauf qu'à la différence d'Hermione, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait ressassé sans arrêt la soirée et à présent, il se sentait plus seul et abattu que jamais. Parce qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas revenue.

La soirée s'était bien déroulée. Il lui avait fait à manger, ils avaient bu du champagne pour fêter la trouvaille de son nouvel appartement, ils avaient discutés et puis ils étaient allés se promener. Il s'était senti proche d'elle, peut-être même plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ils étaient allés sur les quais, et puis sur ce pont. Et là, il avait sentit qu'Hermione était nerveuse, et puis sans prévenir elle lui avait demandé si elle était importante pour lui. Il avait répondu avec sincérité. Oui elle était importante pour lui, à tel point qu'il n'envisageait même plus la vie sans elle. Ca, il ne lui avait pas dit, mais il le pensait. Et puis il l'avait vu lever la main, et elle l'avait posée sur sa joue. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle arrivait à le toucher et il avait fermé les yeux pour essayer d'occulter ce toucher. Son visage était repoussant et jamais elle n'aurait du avoir envie de poser sa main dessus. Mais les yeux fermé, le toucher des doigts d'Hermione était encore plus sensible alors il les avait rouvert et les avait planté dans les siens. Quand ses yeux étaient rentrés en contact avec les siens, ses beaux yeux marrons, il avait sentit un violent frisson de désir traverser son corps comme une décharge électrique. Elle était tellement belle et désirable. Mais il s'était juré d'arrêter de ressentir de telles choses, parce que ça ne menait à rien. Néanmoins, hier soir, son cerveau n'avait pas été en mesure de réfléchir à ça. Il ne pensait qu'à son corps, à son visage et à ses lèvres. Il avait eut envie de la serrer contre elle et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Il avait vu et ressentit le trouble chez Hermione et cela lui avait donné encore plus envie d'elle. Il s'était rapproché d'elle et leurs deux souffles s'étaient accélérés. Et puis elle avait fait ce geste, ce geste inconscient qui avait fait perdre tout contrôle à Drago. Elle s'était humecté les lèvres si innocemment, qu'il avait cru devenir fou. Il s'était jeté sur elle et l'avait embrassée. Il l'avait serrée contre lui et l'avait embrassée, il avait pleinement pu goûter à ses lèvres, à sa langue. Il avait aimé ce baiser plus que n'importe qu'elle autre, mais son cerveau c'était brusquement reconnecté à la réalité. Il avait prit conscience qu'il était en train de l'embrasser. De la souiller.

Brutalement, il l'avait repoussé et s'était maudit pour avoir fait ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'embrasser. Il était laid, repoussant. Elle ne pouvait pas vouloir l'embrasser et il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Quand elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, il s'était sentit écœuré. Dégouté de lui-même et de son comportement. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser son désir pour elle parler. Elle méritait tellement mieux. Il était horrible, dans tout les sens du terme. Il s'en voulait et comme souvent quand il s'en voulait, il dirigeait sa rage contre les autres. Il lui avait crié dessus. Avant de se rappeller qu'il était le seul fautif. Il s'était énervé et avait finit par partir.

Il avait transplané chez lui et s'était lamenté. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il l'embrasse ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse ça. Pas à Hermione. Il était énervé contre lui-même et il avait attendu avec impatience qu'Hermione revienne pour pouvoir s'excuser. Il savait bien qu'elle ne ressentait rien de ce genre pour lui. N'est ce pas ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'elle arrive, et qu'ils oublient tout.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas revenue.

.

Il l'avait attendue toute la soirée. Il pensait qu'elle avait compris qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'air, d'être seul pour pouvoir se calmer et réfléchir un moment mais il s'était trompé. Elle n'était pas revenue. Elle ne voulait plus de lui.

Après avoir attendu un long moment il avait finit par se coucher mais le sommeil n'était jamais arrivé. Il guettait le moindre bruit. Il espérait encore la voir arriver. Elle aurait été en colère alors elle se serait glissée dans la chambre sans bruits pour ne pas le réveiller et pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, elle se serait couchée dos à lui mais elle aurait quand même attrapé sa main. Et le lendemain matin, ils se seraient réveillés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et tout aurait été oublié.

Mais Drago avait attendu en vain.

Elle l'avait abandonné.

Elle n'était pas revenue.

Le dégoût de lui-même était encore plus intense et il ne savait pas envers qui il était le plus déçu. Lui, ou Hermione. L'embrasser n'avait pas été une bonne idée et il avait conscience de ça mais il aurait pu se contenter d'être son ami. Ce baiser avait du la ramener à la réalité. Elle avait du se rendre compte qu'il n'était qu'un monstre complètement défiguré et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec lui.

Mais lui ne pouvait rien faire sans elle.

.

.

Au Terrier, Hermione était toujours recroquevillée sous la couette et n'avait pas l'intention d'en sortir même si il était onze heures passées. La boule dans sa gorge ne désenflait pas, au contraire, elle avait même l'impression qu'elle grossissait de plus en plus. Elle n'avait pas la force de faire autre chose que de rester à se morfondre sous la couette.

.

Harry rentra sans prévenir dans la pièce, il tenait un parchemin à la main et marmonnait entre ses dents, les sourcils froncés.

« (…) Pull bleu marine, mais quel pull bleu marine ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu porter un pull bleu marine… »

Il farfouilla dans l'armoire presque vide de Ginny et bien évidemment, il ne trouva pas le pull bleu marine que Ginny avait apparemment oublié d'emporter. Se demandant encore une fois si ce n'était pas une excuse pour lui envoyer une lettre à peine vingt quatre heures après qu'ils se soient quittés, il se retourna et avisa la forme sous la couette du lit d'Hermione.

Il s'en approcha perplexe, et souleva la couette d'un coup, revelant Hermione, roulée en boule et toute tremblante. Elle leva de grands yeux tristes vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque stupide.

« Hermione ? Mais…tu ne devais pas être chez Malefoy ? »

« Oh, Harry… »Articula-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer.

_"Quel con, merde quel con. Je ferais mieux de me taire parfois."_ Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et Hermione se précipita contre lui pour pouvoir pleurer à son aise. Elle se sentait vraiment idiote de pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les bras d'Harry se refermèrent sur elle et il lui frotta le dos un peu maladroitement.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » Hasarda Harry, croisant les doigts pour ne pas augmenter ses pleurs.

« Non…ce…c'est pire que ça. Il est parti. On passait une si bonne soirée…j'ai trouvé un appartement tu sais, et on a fêté ça chez lui, et puis on est parti se promener et là on était sur le pont tu sais, prêt de Big Ben et j'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé. Et puis…et puis…on s'est embrassés. Il m'a embrassée. J'en avais envie Harry et je croyais que lui aussi puisque c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Mais il m'a repoussée, et il est parti… » Raconta Hermione alors que les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

« Parti comme ça ? Sans explications ? »

« Ses explications n'étaient pas cohérentes ! » S'écria Hermione « Il a dit…je ne sais plus…il a dit qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, qu'il ne pouvait pas et qu'il ne devait pas. Et puis il m'a dit de ne plus l'approcher. Et puis il est parti, comme ça. Il m'a laissée. »

Harry était triste de voir sa meilleure amie en pleurs mais curieusement, il n'en voulait pas à Malefoy. Il pressentait que toute cette histoire était beaucoup plus compliquée que ça mais qu'Hermione était trop triste et déçue pour le voir.

.

« Mais tu ne crois pas que peut-être…à cause de ses blessures… »

« Ses brûlures n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Je m'en fiche moi ! »

« Mais peut-être qu'il a cru… »

« Il n'a rien cru du tout. Il n'avait pas envie de m'embrasser c'est tout. Il m'a repoussé. Il m'a rejetée. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ! »

« Hermione…tu devrais aller lui parler. Va chez lui et parlez calmement. »

« Non. Je n'irais pas. Il est parti, il est hors de question que j'aille chez lui. »

Elle renifla et se dégagea des bras d'Harry pour reprendre sa précédente place, recroquevillée sous la couette.

Harry soupira : il s'en était douté mais voir la vérité en face était vraiment étrange. Hermione, son Hermione était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Oh, bien sur, elle refusait surement de le reconnaitre mais Harry la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Hermione n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier et quand quelque chose n'allait pas avec quelqu'un, elle était la première à vouloir parler calmement pour mettre les choses à plat. Elle était diplomate et de bonne volonté…sauf quand elle était amoureuse. Quand elle était amoureuse elle devenait bornée, têtue et de mauvaise foi, et refusait toujours de faire le premier pas. Harry se rapellait très clairement de sa sixième année, l'année où elle avait été amoureuse de Ron avait également été celle où elle lui avait fait le plus la tête. Et s'il n'était pas revenu vers elle, ils ne se parleraient toujours pas. Hermione agissait exactement de la même manière avec Malefoy. Il l'avait blessée alors elle se murait dans sa colère et refusait toute possibilité de discussions. Harry espérait juste que Malefoy serait plus rapide que Ron parce qu'il ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie soit malheureuse.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, oubliant totalement qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le pull de Ginny, mais se tourna une dernière fois vers Hermione.

« Va le voir. Ce serait bête de gâcher votre…amitié, sur un malentendu. Parce que je suis sur que c'est un malentendu. »

« Il n'y a pas de malentendu. Et Malefoy n'est PAS mon ami ! »

Harry referma la porte avec un petit sourire. Oui, définitivement amoureuse...

.

.

« (…) Je pense qu'il faut tenter cette solution. Pas seulement pour lui mais pour tout les autres. »

« Je suis d'accord… »

« Oui…elle a raison. »

« Je persiste à dire que c'est trop dangereux. »

« Vous n'avez pas prit tous les risques en compte… »

« … »

« … »

« Monsieur le Ministre ? »

Kingsley jeta un regard circulaire autour de la table. Les discussions stagnaient et il savait qu'elles n'avanceraient pas plus. La prise de décision lui revenait. Il réfléchit pendant un moment et décida de faire ce qui lui semblait le plus juste.

« Très bien. Je pense que les discussions n'avanceront pas plus. Certains ont changé d'avis, d'autres sont restés campés sur leurs positions et il me semble que ça ne changera plus. Nous allons donc faire un vote. »

« Un vote ? » S'exclama Corday

« Oui, un vote, c'est la solution la plus démocratique. Alors, qui est pour que Lucius Malefoy vienne à Sainte-Mangouste pour tenter de venir en aide aux victimes des sortilèges inventés par les mangemorts ? »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent et Kinsgley les compta calmement.

« Qui est contre ? »

D'autres mains se levèrent. Et le verdict tomba…

.

.

Drago errait dans son appartement. Il se sentait seul et n'avait envie de rien. La télé l'agacait, il n'avait pas envie de lire, tout était rangé. Il s'ennuyait et se sentait seul.

Bien sur, il était souvent seul mais habituellement, il arrivait à s'occuper. Là, il avait l'impression que tout était fade. Alors il faisait les cents pas, ressassant encore et toujours le fait qu'elle n'était pas revenue. Elle en avait finalement eu marre et elle était partie. Il devait être un poids pour elle et elle s'en était finalement débarrassé. Et sans elle, sa vie redevenait instable. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Pourquoi était-elle devenue si importante ?

.

.

Hermione s'était finalement extirpé de son lit vers une heure et elle lisait à présent un livre, dans le jardin du Terrier. Elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas travailler aujourd'hui. Etre à l'hôpital lui aurait permit d'oublier Drago. Parce qu'elle pensait constamment à lui. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux le film de leur baiser défilait dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'elle avait été la seule à ressentir ces multiples sensations différentes ? Le ventre de Drago ne s'était-il pas crispé ? N'avait-il pas eu envie que ce baiser ne se finisse jamais ? Elle y avait cru pourtant. Elle avait pensé qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Elle avait cru lire l'envie dans ses yeux mais elle s'était trompée.

Mais plus que la non réciprocité de ses sentiments, c'était le rejet qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il aurait pu la repousser gentiment et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain là, mais il ne lui avait même pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer. Il s'était énervé, et était parti sans répondre à ses appels.

« Hermione, va le voir au lieu de te morfondre. Tu en meurs d'envie. »

« Je ne veux pas le voir ! »

« Si tu le veux. Tu as juste peur qu'il te "rejette" encore fois, et par-dessus tout, tu as vraiment une fièrté mal placée parfois. »

« Harry Potter ! Je ne te permets pas ! Ma fierté est très bien placée, merci ! »

« Je suis sur que c'est un malentendu entre vous. C'est ridicule. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends Harry ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Malefoy. »

« Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur mais je sais que tu l'apprécies et je sais qu'il te rend heureuse. Regarde-toi, vous vous êtes disputés et tu es triste. »

« Je ne suis pas triste. »

« Bien sur Hermione. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pas envie. »

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ? »

« S'il te plait Harry…j'ai envie d'être un peu seule. »

A contrecoeur, Harry se leva et quitta sa meilleure amie. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste, après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées pour l'aider. Si il y avait une personne au monde qui méritait bien d'être heureuse, c'était elle. Une partie de lui avait envie de contacter Malefoy pour essayer de résoudre la situation mais il savait que c'était à eux de régler leurs problèmes alors il n'en fit rien…

.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Ron arriver, ou ne l'avait pas vu s'il était déjà dans la pièce. Le regard de Ron oscillait entre Hermione qui était toujours dehors, et Harry. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils et ses oreilles étaient un peu rouges.

« Harry ? »

« Rien. Elle n'a rien. »

« A d'autres ! Je vous ai vu parlementer et elle a sa tête des mauvais jours. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux rien me dire ? »

« Parce que ce sont les histoires d'Hermione, si tu veux lui parler va la voir. Mais ne t'énerves pas sur elle quand elle va t'envoyer balader parce qu'elle m'a envoyé balader. Elle veut rester seule. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mais parce que Ron. » Fit Harry agacé.

« C'est à cause de Malefoy c'est ça ? Je le savais. Ce mec est un… »

« Ron ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Laisse Malefoy tranquille. »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et sans se soucier des paroles d'Harry, il sortit et rejoignit Hermione qui se morfondait toujours. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ne voyant aucune réaction chez la jeune femme, il commença à lui enfoncer son doigt dans l'épaule, plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagisse.

« Hermignonne… »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Alors arrête de bouder. »

« Je ne boude pas. »

« Sourit alors. »

« Pas envie. »

Ron resta silencieux quelque instants plus il se mit à étirer les coins de la bouche d'Hermione, pour la faire sourire. Cela n'eut aucun effet alors il se mit à raconter des blagues toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, et enfin, il réussit à arracher un lèger sourire à Hermione. Et puis sans prévenir, elle se jeta à son cou.

« Merci Ron…merci. »

.

.

Théo avait hâte de voler aujourd'hui. Il avait été voir un match dans un pub avec son cousin la veille et un des joueurs avait fait une figure assez complexe qu'il mourrait d'envie d'essayer. Peut-être que Drago savait réaliser cette figure et qu'il pourrait l'aider si jamais il n'y arrivait pas.

Le balai sur l'épaule, il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Lorsque personne ne répondit, il frappa une nouvelle fois et tapa impatiemment du pied. Puis il sonna. Et enfin, alors que la porte restait désespérément close, il entra. En découvrant l'appartement vide et silencieux, il se demanda si il ne s'était pas trompé de jour ou d'heure mais il se décida tout de même à aller vérifier dans la chambre de Drago avant de repartir.

Il ouvrit la porte close et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant son ami allongé sur son lit, complètement figé et les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il semblait mal en point et de grosses cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Il ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence de Théo quand celui-ci s'avança dans la pièce et il ne cilla même pas lorsqu'il s'assit sur le matelas.

« Drago ? »

« … »

« … »

« Elle n'est pas revenue. »

« Quoi…mais de quoi tu parles ? C'est Hermione c'est ça ? »

« Elle s'est enfin rendue compte que je n'étais qu'un pauvre type défiguré et bon à rien. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Théo perdu « Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ! Fout moi la paix. » S'exclama Drago d'un seul coup agressif.

« Hé Drago ! Je n'y suis pour rien moi. Je veux juste que tu m'expliques. »

« Laisses-moi. J'en ai plus rien à faire. »

« Mais… »

« Elle n'en a plus rien à faire, alors plus rien n'a d'importance. »

« Quoi…mais merde Drago tu t'entends parler ? Qu'est ce qui te prend, ressaisi toi ! »

« … »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je ne pense pas qu'Hermione n'en ai rien à faire de toi. Elle tient à toi ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas revenue ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » Répondit Théo qui savait qu'il lui manquait une pièce importante du puzzle. « Mais laisse-lui le temps de venir ou envoie-lui un hibou. » Proposa-t-il un peu au hasard.

Mais Drago haussa les épaules et se remit à fixer le plafond, complètement absent. Théo ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et il avait un peu peur. Parce qu'il savait que l'état psychologique de Drago était fragile et quand sans Hermione, il pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment. Et à présent, il semblait déjà s'effriter dangereusement.

.

.

Assit derrière son imposant bureau, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie, faisait tourner une plume dans ses mains depuis plusieurs minutes. Posée bien à plat sur le bureau, le parchemin n'attendait plus que sa signature mais à présent il hésitait. C'était assez étrange qu'il hésite après avoir finalement obtenu l'accord qu'il souhaitait. Mais le risque de faire une erreur planait toujours dans son esprit. Si il arrivait quelque chose, il savait bien que la communauté sorcière ne le raterait pas et il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance de ses citoyens.

Une infime partie de lui espérait que Lucius refuse ce qu'il avait à lui proposer.

Il fit glisser la plume sur son menton, et finalement il se décida à apposer sa signature sur le papier. Il le rangea ensuite dans une enveloppe avant d'aller rejoindre deux de ses collaborateurs.

Ensemble, ils transplanèrent à Azkaban.

.

.

Assise tout au bord du lit d'Alexis, Hermione lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Le petit garçon était vraiment pâle et l'inquiétude d'Hermione ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de trouver une solution. Tout allait de travers dans sa vie, entre Alexis dans le coma et Drago qui ne voulait plus d'elle, elle se sentait abandonnée. Heureusement qu'Harry et Ron étaient là.

« Il me manque tellement. » Murmura-t-elle, comme si Alexis l'écoutait.

« … »

« Je pensais…je pensais qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Je pensais qu'il aurait envie que notre relation passe à un stade supérieur. Comment ais-je pu me tromper à ce point. C'est ma faute. »

« … »

« Mais pourtant c'est lui qui m'a embrassée ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il voulait me faire plaisir ? Alors pourquoi il est parti ? Pourquoi il m'a rejetée ? »

« … »

« Si il ne veut pas de moi de cette façon là, je peux arriver à m'y faire. Ca fait mal bien sur mais je sais que je pourrais surpasser ça. Mais il ne veut même plus de moi, de mon amitié. Comment il peut être aussi insensible que ça ? Il me dit que je suis importante pour lui et quelques minutes après il me rejette. »

Elle fixa le visage endormi d'Alexis d'un air absent. Elle semblait avoir oublié qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon de cinq ans et elle se confiait à lui comme si elle parlait à Ginny.

« Il me manque. Tu vois, au début, je pensais que c'était lui qui avait besoin de moi mais tout compte fait, c'est plutôt moi qui ai besoin de lui. »

« … »

« Peut-être que je devrais écouter Harry et aller le voir mais il sait être si blessant parfois. »

« … »

« Et puis Harry se trompe n'est ce pas ? Drago sait que je me fiche de ses cicatrices. Ce n'est qu'un détail et ce n'est pas important. »

« … »

« C'est sur que je suis moins belle qu'Astoria Greengrass mais…tant pis, je voudrais juste qu'il revienne vers moi, même si je dois me contenter d'être son amie. »

Elle essuya une larme et fit un petit sourire qu'Alexis ne pouvait pas voir.

« J'espère que tu te réveilleras bientôt mon lapin. Toi-aussi tu me manques. »

Elle le laissa après l'avoir embrassé et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Dina. Elle était en train de faire ses exercices pour sa jambe et se mit à sautiller en voyant Hermione.

.

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, pourquoi tu fais la tête ? »

« Je ne fais pas la tête Dina, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« On dirait que t'as pleuré. »

« Non, non. »

Dina hocha la tête et puis elle se planta devant Hermione, les mains sur les hanches.

« Drago ca fait looooongtemps qu'il est pas venu me voir alors tu le disputeras hein, hein, hein ? »

Hermione fit un petit sourire crispé et éluda rapidement la question. Elle joua un peu avec Dina et puis finit par rentrer au Terrier.

.

.

A la prison d'Azkaban, Kingsley, le chef du bureau des aurors et le chef du département de la justice magique se retrouvèrent devant Lucius Malefoy. Kingsley n'éprouvait que du mépris pour cet homme mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que la prison l'avait rendu las, même si il gardait lui aussi cette étincelle de mépris et d'arrogance.

« Monsieur le Ministre… que me vaut cet…_honneur_ ?» Demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois qui masquait parfaitement l'excitation que cette visite provoquait chez lui. Il allait peut-être pouvoir goûter à la liberté.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Miss Hermione Granger ainsi que votre fils ont fait des démarches afin que vous puissiez vous rendre auprès d'un patient de Sainte-Mangouste pour l'examiner et peut-être le guérir. »

« Oui. » Fit Lucius en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Nous avons longuement examiné et débattu de cette éventualité et nous sommes arrivés à un accord. »

Lucius resta de marbre. Personne ne pouvait deviner que ses mains étaient moites et que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

«Pour le bien de nos patient, nous avons décidé de vous faire sortir temporairement de prison, afin que vous puissiez les examiner et faire tout votre possible pour les aider.

Il y a donc une condition essentielle pour que vous puissiez sortir : vous devez vous engager à ne pas examiner que le petit Alexis mais tout les patient de Sainte-Mangouste atteint de sortilèges inventés par les mangemorts. »

« Pardon ? » S'exclama Lucius.

« Vous avez très bien entendu. Il est hors de question que vous utilisiez vos compétences sur un seul patient, juste pour faire plaisir à votre fils alors que d'autres sont dans le même cas. C'est à prendre ou à laisser Monsieur Malefoy. »

Lucius n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps. D'une part parce qu'il savait que Drago ne lui pardonnerait jamais si il refusait. D'autre part parce que plus de patients signifiait plus de temps dehors. Et puis rien ne disait qu'il trouverait la solution.

« J'accepte. » Fit-il avec une fausse réticence.

« Parfait. Laissez-moi maintenant vous expliquer les clauses. Vous serez en permanence accompagné de deux aurors qui veilleront à votre sécurité et à celle des autres. Vous dormirez au ministère de la magie, dans une pièce spécialement aménagée pour. Lors de vos interventions à l'hôpital nous vous rendrons votre baguette, mais vous devez savoir que sa magie sera bridée. Mes meilleurs homme ont travaillé dessus et nous avons également fait appel à Monsieur Ollivanders. La baguette ne marchera que dans la pièce du patient et il vous sera impossible de lançer des sorts destinés à nuire ou à vous échapper. Si jamais vous essayez de faire du mal à un patient, à un membre du personnel de Sainte Mangouste ou à n'importe qui d'autre, et si vous essayez de vous échappezr ou de faire une quelconque action litigieuse, le contrat prendra immédiatement fin, vous serez ramené à Azkaban et votre peine de prison sera rallongée. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, je vous demande de signer ce parchemin. »

Une fois que Lucius eut rajouté sa signature sur le parchemin, Kinsgley l'ensorcela et l'accord fut magicalement entériné. Les trois hommes se levèrent et avant de quitter la cellule, le Ministre de la magie rajouta.

« Le temps de finaliser les choses au niveau administratif, vous sortirez d'ici une semaine environ. »

La porte se referma derrière eux et Lucius se permit un petit sourire. Il allait être libre.

.

.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent Hermione trouva une échappatoire dans le travail. Elle travaillait sans relâche à Sainte Mangouste pour essayer d'oublier Drago. Cela marchait plus ou moins bien. Bien sur, elle avait la tête occupée mais c'était dans cet hôpital que tout avait vraiment commencé et le souvenir des débuts avec Drago planait dans les couloirs.

Ces couloirs allaient lui manquer. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que dans un mois, elle serait sur les bancs de l'université et qu'elle ne pourrait plus travailler ici. Elle savait bien qu'elle pourrait revenir ici quand elle aurait des stages mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Elle aimait travailler ici. Les gens étaient toujours gentils avec elle et avoir une contribution, même infime dans leur guérison lui apportait beaucoup.

A midi, elle emmena Dina manger à la cafétéria et Stacy, une autre volontaire vint les rejoindre.

« Hermione, je t'ai ramené des cartons pour ton déménagement. Je les ai réduits et je les ai mit dans ton casier. »

« Oh, c'est très gentil Stacy. »

« Tu déménages quand alors ? »

« Normalement, d'ici trois ou quatre jours mais comme je n'ai rien acheté du tout, je pense que je vais commencer à amener quelques affaires mais que je m'installerais définitivement un peu plus tard. »

« Tu pars ou Hermione ? Loin ? » Demanda Dina d'une voix inquiète.

« Non, pas loin. A Londres. »

« Chouette. » Fit la petite fille. « Et Drago c'est quand qu'il vient me voir hein hein hein ? Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'il es pas venu. Je peux lui refaire un dessin. »

« Drago est assez occupé en ce moment mais je te promet qu'il viendra. » Répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

.

Quand elle rentra au Terrier ce soir là, une vague de tristesse s'empara d'elle sans prévenir. L'appartement de Drago lui manquait, la petite routine qui s'était installée entre eux lui manquait. Etre avec lui lui manquait. Elle adorait les Weasley bien sur mais…elle voulait être chez Drago.

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour aller poser ses affaires et vit tout de suite le petit hibou qui voletait dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et celle-ci l'attrapa avant de détacher la lettre accrochée à sa patte.

Elle l'ouvrit et lu le petit mot.

_Hermione, _

_Cela fait un petit moment que l'on ne s'est pas vus, alors je me demandais si tu étais libre demain après-midi pour aller boire un verre quelque part. En fait, j'aimerais vraiment que tu n'ais rien de prévu demain parce qu'il faut que je te parle. C'est assez important. Et urgent. _

_Bises, Théo._

* * *

Et voilà. Super Théo encore là pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Mais après va-t-il y arriver vu comment Hermione est têtue xD

Et j'espère que celles qui ont accablé Drago au chapitre précédent vont être moins virulentes...le pauvre, lui aussi il est tout triste !

Qui veut le consoler d'ailleurs ?

Bisous bisous


	19. Note importante

**Information importante**

Hello ! Je vois déjà la tête que vous devez tirer parce que généralement, quand un auteur poste une note c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Donc en premier lieu je vous rassure : je n'arrête pas ma fic.

Seulement voilà, il est arrivé un gros problème : dimanche dernier, un peu après avoir posté mon chapitre "d'une élection très spéciale" mon ordi m'a subitement lâché. Il s'est éteint d'un coup sans prévenir et je n'ai pas réussi à l'allumer. Du coup j'ai grave paniqué et je suis allée le porter lundi chez un réparateur qui devait m'appeler hier matin pour me dire ce qu'il avait et qui ne l'a pas fait.

Bref, j'espère qu'il va réussir à le réparer et si ce n'est pas le cas, je prie de tout coeur pour qu'il réussisse à me sauver le contenu du disque dur qui contient mes photos et surtout toutes mes fics. Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir le reflexe de sauvegarder après chaque chapitre écrit...

Donc voilà, là tout de suite je vous écris ce message du cyber-café et comme vous l'avez deviné, il n'y aura pas de chapitre vendredi. J'en suis vraiment désolée. Si j'avais eu une sauvegarde je me serais débrouillée pour poster... mais malheureusement je n'en ai pas.

Si on me rend mon ordi tel quel ou au moins le contenu du disque dur, je posterais dès que je le récupère, même si c'est en milieu de semaine. par contre si j'ai perdu mon disque dur, il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps (déjà le temps que je m'en remette parce que je pense que je serais anéantie). je ne vais pas non plus pouvoir répondre tout de suite à vos reviews mais je le ferais, ne vous inquiètez pas. Je peux les lire sur ma psp mais pas y répondre.

Voilà, j'espère vous retrouver le plus rapidement possible !

Gros Bisous

Loufoca-G


	20. Chapitre XVIII

Hello. Me voilà de retour après cette petite absence. J'ai retrouvé mon ordi mercredi soir et dès jeudi, je me suis dépêchée de réécrire mon chapitre...oui, parce que le réparateur à réussi à récupérer certaines choses, donc la plupart de mes photos, par contre il n'a rien pu faire pour mes documents (mon disque dur était divisé en deux parties et il n'a pas en récupérer qu'une des deux), heureusement, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais mit mes brouillons de projets de fics sur ma clé usb^^)

Bref, en tout cas je tiens à vous dire un énorme MERCI pour votre soutien. J'étais vraiment mal quand j'ai su que je pourrais peut-être tout perdre et lire vos message m'a donné du courage. Je n'y ai pas répondu individuellement (parce qu'il fallait plutôt que je réponde à vos review du chapitre d'avant) mais ca m'a vraiment beaucoup touchée et vraiment, **merci**. Vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux !

J'ai donc réécrit ce chapitre et même si j'avais toute la trame en tête, ça a été dur parce que je pensais sans cesse à l'autre chapitre et je me disait "peut-être que j'ai mieux formulé ici" "peut-être que c'était plus long là" Bref, je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais tant pis. Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos sont à JKR.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lucilee** : Je veux bien de donner l'autorisation d'embrasser Drago mais après je n'y suis pour rien si tu as des problèmes avec Hermione. Et je te rappelle qu'elle a une baguette xD Pour Théo : ben tu vas voir en dessous ^^ Bisous

**Math55** : Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments. Drago est complètement obnubilé par son apparence et il n'arrive pas à envisager qu'Hermione s'en fiche et qu'elle ai prit du plaisir à l'embrasser. Harry je l'aime trop ! Et voici la suite.

**Charlotte **: Yeah...vive Théo !

**Marine **: Mais non c'est pas grave d'être accro xD POur savoir si Théo va réussir, tu as juste à lire ^^

**Clare **: Une autre revieweuse m'avait déjà signalé mon erreur pour Rita et j'avoue que ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête...grrr Je sais qu'ils sont idiots tout les temps mais on les aime comme ça xD

**Joy **: Merci. Pourquoi Lucius ferait des bêtises :p

**Manon **: Oui tu as le droit de dire qu'ils sont cons tout les deux xD Je pense que tu vas aimer celui-ci hihi

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII : When sadness make you burn**

**.  
**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, la pensée d'annuler le rendez-vous avec Théo lui traversa immédiatement l'esprit. Une partie d'elle n'avait pas envie de le voir parce qu'elle se doutait de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, il voulait lui parler, mais une autre partie d'elle avait envie de voir Théo parce qu'il lui manquait. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Elle se prépara rapidement et transplana ensuite à l'hôpital, pour une matinée de travail bien chargée. Elle passa rapidement voir Alexis avant d'aller au dispensaire où les patients s'enchainaient. Puis elle alla donner ses potions à Dina et emmena la petite fille déjeuner à la cafétéria. La petite fille parlait sans discontinuer de sa rééducation et des progrès qu'elle avait fait.

« (…) même qu'ils ont dit que je pourrais bientôt sortir, c'est cool hein hein hein ? »

« Oui Dina, c'est très cool même. »

« Mais tu viendras toujours me voir quand je serais plus à l'hôpital ? Parce que t'as dit que tu le ferais et moi je veux. »

« Est-ce j'ai l'air de ne pas tenir parole ? » Demanda Hermione d'un air faussement vexé.

Dina ne prêta même pas attention à sa remarque et embraya sur un autre sujet.

.

« C'est quand que Drago il vient me voir. J'ai envie de le voir moi. Tu vas lui dire hein, hein, hein ? »

« Je...finit ton dessert. Il faut que je t'emmène à ta séance de rééducation avant de partir. Allez, hop. »

Dina se dépêcha d'engloutir le reste de sa mousse au chocolat et puis Hermione l'emmena à sa séance de rééducation. Après l'avoir laissée entre de bonnes mains, elle redescendit chercher son sac à main dans son casier, puis elle sortit de Sainte-Mangouste et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle ne devait pas retrouver Théo avant deux heures trente et elle avait donc une heure et demie à attendre. Elle se dirigea donc naturellement vers Fleury et Botts et flâna un long moment dans les rayonnages de la librairie, caressant les reliures et s'arrêtant parfois plus longuement pour lire les résumés. Elle en ressortit avec deux romans et un livre pour la rentrée qui approchait lentement mais surement.

Elle se balada ensuite dans les allées, s'arrêtant dans un magasin de chaussure et puis chez Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, puis elle se rendit chez Florian Fortarôme où elle commanda un jus de cerise. En attendant que Théo arrive, elle s'amusait à regarder les passants. Il y a avait des sorciers pressés, comme cette femme qui se précipitait à la poste, avec un gros colis dans les bras (surement des affaires oubliées à expédier à Poudlard) ou cette harpie qui semblait attendre ses amies.

.

Plongée dans l'observation des personnes autour d'elle, elle n'aperçut même pas Théo s'asseoir en face d'elle, et elle sursauta quand elle le vit installé en face d'elle, en train de la fixer.

« Salut Hermione. »

« Salut Théo. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui... »

« Ça se passe bien à l'hôpital ? »

« Oui... »

« Bon, je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron...je t'ai dit que c'était urgent dans ma lettre. Et en fait. Je voudrais te parler de Drago. »

Hermione avait donc vu juste. Son visage se ferma immédiatement à la mention du prénom du blond. Elle n'avait pas envie de ça.

« Je suis désolée Théo mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de Malefoy. Je n'ai rien à dire sur lui. »

« Et pourtant il faut qu'on en parle Hermione. Il ne va vraiment pas bien. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème, il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant de faire ce qu'il a fait. » S'écria Hermione en croisant les bras.

Théo la regarda sans dire un mot, le cerveau tournant à plein régime. Il n'avait pas réussi à tirer d'autres informations que celles qu'il avait eu quand il avait été le voir et il était sur qu'Hermione pensait qu'il lui avait tout raconté. Or, il lui manquait une pièce de puzzle et il était hors de question qu'Hermione le sache. Et si il voulait rétablir la situation entre les deux, il allait devoir agir en Serpentard et improviser.

« Il ne l'a pas fait exprès! »

« Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? Il m'a rejetée et tu me dis qu'il n'a pas fait exprès. »

Rejetée ? Hermione se croyait rejetée alors que Drago pensait qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Il lui manquait définitivement une partie décisive. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ces deux là ?

« Il ne t'a pas rejetée Hermione. »

« SI. »

« Non...crois moi, tu lui manques énormément. Il avait juste besoin de prendre du recul. Tu sais bien comment il est et ce qu'il pense de lui. » tenta Théo sans trop savoir où il mettait les pieds.

« Mais par Merlin...pourquoi Harry et toi me rabâchez la même chose ? Drago sait très bien que je me fiche de ces cicatrices. Ce n'est pas important pour moi. »

« Peut-être mais lui ne pense pas la même chose. C'est important pour lui et c'est ce qui le rends comme ça. »

« C'est trop facile. C'est lui qui a commencé. Il n'a pas le droit de faire une chose et de la nier après. »

« Hermione... »

« Non ! Je ne veux plus parler de lui. »

« Vas le voir...je t'en prie Hermione. Quand je te dis qu'il ne va pas bien c'est la vérité. Il est très mal et en réalité, j'ai peur qu'il se mette en danger. »

.

Hermione était butée mais elle ne pouvait pas rester insensible à cette phrase.

« En danger ? Comment ça en danger ? »

« Eh bien...je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois il y a trois jours. L'accès à son appartement m'est bloqué depuis...mais, il y a trois jours, il avait arrêté de prendre son traitement. »

« Arrêté de... »Commença Hermione en écarquillant les yeux « Mais...lorsque l'on est touché par un Feudeymon, il ne faut absolument pas arrêter son traitement avant six mois, parce que les effets continuent...oh Merlin. »

.

Totalement paniquée, Hermione se leva, attrapa son sac et quitta la terrasse, laissant derrière elle un Théodore Nott rempli de culpabilité. Il ne savait pas que les effets du Feudeymon continuaient. Il aurait du prévenir Hermione plus tôt ! Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Drago, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il envisagea pendant un instant de suivre Hermione mais il préféra la laisser se débrouiller seule. Il avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

Hermione courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, bousculant les passants sans se soucier du point de côté douloureux. Dans sa panique et sa hâte, elle avait oublié qu'elle était une sorcière et que transplaner lui aurait permit d'arriver plus vite chez Drago. Elle avait peur. Le Feudeymon était de la magie noire et arrêter le traitement pouvait s'avérer fatal.

Elle continuait de courir, ayant l'impression que jamais elle n'arriverait chez le blond mais bientôt, elle tourna au coin de sa rue. Elle se précipita dans la cage d'escalier, monta les marches quatre à quatre et sans reprendre sa respiration, elle tambourina à la porte de l'appartement de Drago.

Devant l'absence de réponse, elle commença à s'énerver de plus en plus mais elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques. Elle farfouilla fébrilement dans son sac et en sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa vivement sur la serrure.

« Alohomora. »

La porte émit un cliquetis et Hermione l'ouvrit avec soulagement. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement silencieux et remarqua tout de suite que Drago n'était pas dans le salon. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir et vit que la porte de la chambre de Drago était légèrement entrouverte. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'en approcha et posa la main sur la clenche de la porte.

.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce et qu'elle posa ses yeux sur Drago, elle eut l'impression que son cœur dégringolait dans un puit sans fond. Par Merlin... qu'avait-il fait ?

Drago était allongé sur son lit, les yeux mi-clos, fixant le plafond d'un air totalement amorphe. Son visage et ses mains, seuls endroit où la peau était visible, étaient rouges et gonflés et elle pouvait aisément deviner que tout le reste de son corps était dans le même état. Il transpirait abondamment, comme si il était resté des heures sous un soleil de plomb et elle pouvait voir de nombreuses gouttes de sueur dégouliner le long de ses tempes. Son tee-shirt gris était également trempé et elle pouvait même voir une large tâche humide s'étaler sur le drap. Il était littéralement en train de brûler de l'intérieur.

« Drago... » Murmura-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Le blond était dans un état second. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était allongé là. Il ne savait plus depuis quand il ne s'était pas levé, depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas mangé, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance depuis qu'elle était partie. Depuis qu'elle avait réalisé ce que ça impliquait d'être son amie et qu'elle avait décidé de le laisser tomber.

Mais alors qu'il pensait à elle, il entendit murmurer son prénom. C'était elle...sa voix. Il papillona des yeux et la vit : elle était là, au pied de son lit, un air angoissé sur le visage.

« Hermione ? C'est toi ? Tu es revenue ? »

Il se redressa légèrement, appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit et Hermione se précipita vers lui. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et le regarda. Il était totalement inconscient. Elle mourrait d'envie de le gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place mais elle ne le fit pas de peur de lui faire mal. Au lieu, de ça, elle explosa.

« Drago...Non mais tu es complètement malade ? Qu'est ce qui t'as prit de faire ça ? Tu es totalement irresponsable et inconscient. Regardes-toi ! Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Tu es en train de brûler Drago ! Je te déteste tu entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Tu imagines à quel point j'ai eu peur quand Théo m'as dit que tu avais arrêté de prendre tes médicaments. Qu'est ce que tu croyais faire ? Hein ?"

« Hermione... »

« Non ! Je te déteste. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais souffrir comme ça Drago ? Te te fais du mal pour rien. Et tu _me _fais du mal. »

« T'es...tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

« Bien sur je me suis inquiétée pour toi Drago ! Quand Théo m'as dit...mais pourquoi Drago ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« Ca n'avait plus d'importance... »

« Quoi ? »

« Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tu n'est pas revenue. Et pourtant je t'ai attendu. Tout les jours. Je pensais que tu me connaissais. Je pensais que tu reviendrais mais tu n'arrivais jamais. Plus rien n'avait d'importance Hermione. Mais maintenant...maintenant tu es là. » Termina-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

« Oh...Drago... » Balbutia Hermione.

.

Elle voulu continuer sa phrase mais elle n'arriva qu'à déglutir difficilement. Tout était de sa faute. Il s'était mit en danger à cause d'elle. Elle avait été blessée à cause de sa réaction et elle n'avait pas cherché à voir plus loin. Elle s'en voulait. Elle aurait du écouter Harry et aller le voir plus tôt. Pourquoi était-elle si idiote ? Drago était son ami et elle l'avait laissé tomber parce qu'elle avait été blessée dans son orgueil. Quelle idiote.

Elle tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Drago mais la retira à peine une seconde après avoir touché sa peau : il était plus que brûlant.

« Oh Merlin Drago...tu es brûlant. Il faut qu'on aille à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Mais non, je vais bien. Tout va bien maintenant. »

« Non, tout ne va pas bien. Tu es brûlant, tu es en train de te liquéfier sur place. Et regarde-toi, ta peau est toute rouge et gonflée. Tu as été touché par un Feudeymon Drago. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne plaisante pas avec la magie noire. Jamais tu n'aurais du arrêter de prendre ton traitement. »

« Occupe-toi de moi. Je n'irais pas à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Je ne peux pas te soigner Drago. C'est trop grave ! Je ne suis pas médicomage ! Il te faut des soins et rapidement. Je t'en prie Drago. Tu pourrais avoir des séquelles. » Le pressa-t-elle.

Elle tira un peu sur son bras et il consentit difficilement à se lever. Il tituba un peu mais avant d'avoir pu faire un geste de plus, Hermione l'avait attrapé et les avait fait transplaner tout les deux à Sainte-Mangouste, sans se soucier du fait qu'il n'avait rien emporté pour se couvrir le visage.

Ils réapparurent à l'hôpital et Hermione l'entraina dans les couloirs, en courant à moitié. Bientôt, ils virent apparaître la chef d'Hermione en face d'eux, et cette dernière poussa un cri quand elle fut assez proche pour voir l'état dans lequel Drago se trouvait.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! Mais êtes-vous totalement inconscient ! Vous ne devez en aucun cas arrêter votre traitement. Je vous l'ai spécifié plusieurs fois. Les effets d'un Feudeymon ne se neutralisent que six mois après que la personne ai été touché. Etes-vous devenu fou ? »

« Je... »Commença Drago.

« Pourquoi diable avez-vous arrêté de prendre vos médicaments ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant successivement Drago et Hermione, comme si elle la jugeait elle aussi responsable.

« Je... »

« Stacy ! » Aboya la médicomage Stevents tout en bipant plusieurs de ses collègues

Elle attrapa ensuite Drago par la manche et le poussa dans une pièce. Hermione voulu suivre mais sa chef l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Je veux qu'elle vienne. » Protesta Drago.

« Miss Granger est ici en tant qu'accompagnatrice et non en tant que personnel de l'établissement. Ce ne sont pas ses heures de travail et elle doit se conformer au protocole, comme tout le monde. Elle pourra rentrer quand ce sera terminé. » Asséna sèchement la médicomage avant de lancer un regard d'excuses à Hermione.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et alla se laisser tomber sur une chaise, dans le couloir. Elle voyait de nombreux médicomages différents rentrer dans la pièce et son angoisse ne faisait que s'accroitre. Et si il y avait des complications ? Et si Drago avait de graves séquelles ? Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'angoisser. Machinalement, elle porta son index à sa bouche et commença à arracher les petites peaux autour de son ongle. Elle avait peur. Peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Drago. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle allait bien finir à se faire une raison quant-au fait qu'il ne voulait pas être plus qu'un ami, mais par contre, elle refusait de le perdre. Et le temps s'écoulait. Long. Très long. Trop long. Et Hermione ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'angoisser. Elle ne voulait pas même pas aller voir Alexis en attendant parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur Drago. Elle avait tellement peur pour lui.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, Hermione vit enfin un premier médicomage sortir de la pièce, suivit d'un autre, et d'un autre. Hermione essayait de lire sur leurs visages mais ils semblaient tous fatigués et s'éloignaient rapidement sans faire attention à Hermione.

.

La médicomage Stevents fut la dernière à sortir de la pièce et Hermione se leva d'un bond, avant de se précipiter vers elle.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton fébrile.

« Monsieur Malefoy a eu beaucoup de chance. Nous avons réussi à rattraper les dégâts et normalement, il ne souffrira d'aucune séquelle. Mais il s'en est fallut de peu. Si il était resté une journée de plus dans cet état, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait survécu. Sa température corporelle atteignait presque les quarante-six degrés. Lorsque l'on sait qu'un moldu est en danger de mort dès que l'on atteint les quarante et un degré…Je vous laisse imaginer. » Elle s'arrêta en voyant le visage d'Hermione qui s'était totalement décomposé et elle reprit.

« Il va bien Hermione ! Vous pouvez y allez maintenant. »

« Il va devoir rester ici combien de temps. »

« Seulement jusqu'à demain matin. Monsieur Malefoy voulait partir immédiatement mais il a fait assez de bêtises comme ça. »

La médicomage secoua la tête et s'éloigna, tandis qu'Hermione rentrait enfin dans la pièce. Drago était allongé dans un lit, son visage était toujours rouge mais il semblait avoir dégonflé et il ne transpirait plus. Hermione s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Drago plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit légèrement avant de faire une petite moue.

« Je dois rester ici jusqu'à demain. C'est ridicule. »

« Je sais Drago. Mais c'est pour ton bien. »

« … »

« Drago ! Il faut que tu me promettes une chose. C'est important. »

« Quoi ? »

« Promet-moi que tu ne recommenceras jamais ça. Promets-moi que plus jamais tu ne mettras ta vie en danger. J'ai eu tellement peur… tu aurais pu mourir ! La médicomage Stevents me l'a dit. »

« Je suis désolé Hermione. »

Cette excuse sincère fit fondre Hermione. Elle voulut lui prendre la main lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Drago et Hermione entendirent des protestations, une voix de femme dire qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer mais une autre voix bien connue répliqua qu'elle avait le droit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dina entra en sautillant dans la pièce, se retourna, tira la langue à quelqu'un et claqua la porte.

« Drago, Drago, Drago ! » Hurla-t-elle, en s'avançant dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu fais ici jeune fille ? » Demanda Hermione d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

« Ben je viens voir Drago. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu savais qu'il était ici ? »

« Je t'ai vue. J'étais avec ma rééducatrice, on faisait des exercices dans le couloir et puis j'ai vu que tu rentrais dans une pièce et comme tu travaillais pas cet après-midi je me suis dit que tu devais aller voir quelqu'un et ensuite j'ai entendu des médicomages dire le nom de Drago. Alors j'ai voulu venir mais Michèle elle me laissait pas y aller, alors j'ai attendu un peu et puis je me suis échappée. » Termina-t-elle en ricanant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne prit pas la peine de gronder Dina, sachant très bien que la petite fille n'en aurait strictement rien à faire. Celle-ci s'approcha de Drago et se remit à sautiller.

« Drago, Drago, Drago ? Pourquoi t'es a l'hôpital ? Je veux pas que tu sois malade moi. »

« Je ne suis pas malade Dina. J'ai juste eu un petit problème. »

« C'est pour ça que t'es pas venu me voir, hein hein hein ? Ben c'est pas grave alors. T'es pardonné. Mais t'as l'air d'avoir chaud. T'es tout rouge. »

« Oui Dina. C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

« Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux te faire un bisou magique, hein hein hein ? Comme ça tu vas guérir plus vite. »

Hermione ricana légèrement, et Dina, sans attendre la réponse du blond, sauta sur son lit et s'approcha dangereusement de lui, un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle passa ses petits bras autour du cou de Drago et lui planta un énorme bisou sur la joue. Puis, au lieu de s'éloigner de lui, elle lui enserra encore plus le cou et se blottit contre lui.

Hermione les regarda avec un petit sourire, si le visage de Drago n'avait pas déjà été rouge, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il aurait prit une teinte écarlate.

« Dina, je crois que tu étouffes un peu Drago. Tu peux le relâcher un peu tu sais. »

La petite resta une bonne heure avec eux, et puis quelqu'un vint la chercher pour qu'elle aille prendre son repas. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, non sans avoir encore une fois embrassé Drago et Hermione, un silence apaisant retomba dans la pièce. Drago s'enfonça dans les oreillers et ferma les yeux.

.

« Je suis épuisé. » Murmura-t-il.

« C'est normal. C'est le contre-coup. Et les médicaments. Tu devrais dormir. »

« Oui… »Dit-il en fermant les yeux

Hermione lui attrapa la main et elle sentit Drago la serrer un peu plus dans la sienne.

« Tu vas rester ici encore un peu ? »

« Oui Drago. Je reste avec toi. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire et sa respiration s'apaisa rapidement. Hermione resta à caresser doucement le dos de sa main et à écouter sa respiration. Vers vingt-deux heures trente, après l'avoir regardé dormir pendant un long moment, elle se décida enfin à partir. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain, et elle transplana au Terrier.

Molly avait laissé une assiette pour elle et elle avala son repas avec bon appétit, puis elle monta dans sa chambre. Elle essaya de lire un livre mais son esprit ne cesser de divaguer vers Drago. Elle était si heureuse que tout se soit arrangé avec lui. Elle n'allait pas lui reparler de ce qui s'était passé. Cela ne servait à rien. Elle allait prendre ce qu'il lui donnait et si ce n'était que de l'amitié, elle s'en contenterait. Bien sur, elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui mais elle attendrait qu'ils s'effacent tous seuls…

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil surprit en voyant une Hermione tout sourire s'asseoir en face de lui et entamer un petit déjeuner copieux.

« Malefoy va bien ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air espiègle

« Quoi ? Comment tu sais que… » Commença-t-elle.

« Tu as bon appétit…c'est tout. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi observateur ? » Grommela-t-elle pour la forme.

Elle engloutit une bonne quantité de nourriture avant de filer à la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle mourrait d'envie de se précipiter à Sainte-Mangouste et de retrouver Drago.

.

A l'hôpital, Drago était déjà préparé et il leva la tête en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Il s'attendait à voir Hermione mais fut surprit de voir qu'en réalité, il s'agissait de Théo. L'ancien Serpentard entra timidement dans la pièce et se dirigea vers son ami, un air coupable vissé sur le visage.

« Salut Drago…je…je ne savais pas que…enfin bref…excu… »

« C'est bon. Tu ne vas pas te transformer en Gryffondor quand même. C'est moi qui ai fait le con et ne parlons plus de ça. »

« Elle te rend vraiment dingue hein ? »

« … »

« Vous devriez parler sérieusement tout les deux. Tu tiens à elle et elle tient à toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'avancez pas. »

« Il n'y a pas à avancer. Nous sommes amis, c'est tout. »

« Mais tu veux plus que ça. Et je suis sure qu'elle aussi. »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Je ne suis pas fait pour elle. Jamais je ne pourrais lui infliger ça. » Dit-il en pointant un doigt vers son visage.

« Mais putain Drago. Elle s'en fiche et tu le sais ! »

« Là n'est pas la question. De toute façon elle s'en fiche parce que nous ne sommes qu'amis. Quand elle va aller à l'université elle se trouvera quelqu'un de bien pour elle et ce sera terminé. »

« Et tu vas souffrir pour rien. »

« Mais ta gueule Nott. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Tu n'es pas un putain de psychomage qui croit lire dans les sentiments des autres. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter»

« C'est totalement ridicule. » Soupira Théo.

« Qu'est ce qui est ridicule ? » Demanda Hermione en débarquant dans la pièce « Oh, salut Théo. »

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de s'approcher de Drago pour examiner son visage. Les rougeurs avaient presque totalement disparues, et il ne semblait pas avoir de nouvelles marques physiques. Seules restaient ses anciennes cicatrices. Hermione s'installa à côté de Théo et ils discutèrent tout les trois, jusqu'à ce que la médicomage Stevents fasse irruption dans la pièce. Elle examina rapidement Drago, lui fit avaler une potions et annonça qu'il était libéré.

« Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous Monsieur Malefoy. Mais ne refaites plus jamais ça. Vous auriez pu y passer. »

« J'ai bien compris. » Répondit Drago.

« Oh…au fait » Dit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione « Vous avez eu des nouvelles du Ministre de la Magie je suppose ? »

« Non…il me semble que Kinsgley est en congrès en Argentine en ce moment ? Pourquoi ? » Interrogea-t-elle impatiente.

« Eh bien…je pense que je peux vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ils ont accepté. Votre père va sortir de prison temporairement pour aider à la guérison de nos patients. »

« OH MERLIN. » S'écria Hermione « Mais c'est…oh Merlin...je suis si heureuse. Mais vous avez dit " nos patients " ? »

« Oui, c'est une des conditions qui a été discutée lors de nos pourpalers. Il semblait injuste à plusieurs personnes que Monsieur Malefoy ne s'occupe que d'un seul patient. Il va essayer de guérir tout les malades touchés par les sortilèges des mangemorts. Alexis sera néanmoins le premier patient dont il s'occupera. »

« C'est fantastique. Merci beaucoup. » Fit Hermione alors que l'émotion la submergeait.

Elle se tourna vers Drago et articula du bout des lèvres « Il faut qu'on aille voir Alexis. »

Elle sortit dans le couloir, suivie par Drago et Théo. Bientôt, il arrivèrent dans la chambre du petit garçon. Hermione se précipita à son chevet, caressa doucement son visage et ses cheveux alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Tu as entendu ça mon lapin. On va te guérir. J'en suis sure. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir te réveiller Alexis. Tu vas guérir. Si tu savais comme je suis contente. Et regardes qui est venu avec moi aujourd'hui. »

Elle se tourna légèrement vers Drago et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il s'éxécuta et se pencha également sur Alexis. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

« C'est Drago mon lapin. C'est grâce à lui que tu vas être guéri. » Dit-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Drago se pencha ensuite sur Alexis et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis il se redressa et articula plus fort « Voici Théo. C'est un ami à Hermione et moi. Je suis sur que tu l'adoreras. »

« Tout le monde m'adore. » Fit remarquer Théo.

« Vous les Serpentard, vous êtes vraiment orgueilleux. »

Théo ne répondit pas et les trois amis passèrent encore un peu de temps avec Alexis avant de s'en aller. Théo les quitta pour aller retrouver un de ses cousins et laissa donc Drago et Hermione seuls tout les deux. Le blond lui tendit le bras et lorsqu'Hermione l'eut attrapé, il les fit tout les deux transplaner.

.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent chez Drago, Hermione se rendit compte à quel point cet appartement lui avait réellement manqué. Ca ne faisait qu'à peine une semaine mais passer du temps avec lui, ici, tout les deux, lui avait manqué plus que de raison.

Drago se dirigea vers son canapé et elle le suivit, s'installant tout près de lui. Naturellement, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux. Puis Hermione se leva, et se rendit dans le coin cuisine pour préparer le repas. N'ayant pas envie de se compliquer la vie, elle se décida pour des spaguettis bolognaise, tout comme le premier repas qu'elle lui avait préparé.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire cet après-midi ? » Demanda Drago du canapé.

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'aille acheter de quoi meubler mon appartement. Et j'ai besoin de toi et de ton bon goût pour ça. »

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. S'il te plait. Je suis sur que je suis encore rouge. »

« Pas du tout. »

« S'il te plait. Demain plutôt. En plus il fait gris et je parie qu'il va pleuvoir. Pourquoi on ne resterait pas ici à regarder des films, tranquillement. »

Hermione ne résista pas longtemps. Elle aussi voulait rester tranquille prêt de lui, blottie contre lui même et elle acquiesça d'un sourire. Elle termina de préparer son déjeuner et elle retrouva avec plaisir les repas en tête à tête avec lui. Elle se sentait heureuse : Lucius allait s'occuper d'Alexis, elle s'était réconciliée avec Drago et elle allait passer du temps seule avec lui.

Drago alla faire la vaisselle pendant qu'Hermione choisissait un film. Une romance n'était surement pas une bonne idée alors elle choisit une comédie qui racontait l'histoire d'un homme nul au quidditch, qui essayait pourtant d''être sélectionné dans une équipe renommée. Drago vint la rejoindre et ils se calèrent tout les deux devant la télé.

Quelques temps plus tard, les prédictions du blond se réalisèrent et une averse tomba sur la ville. La pluie battait sur les carreaux et cela fit frissonner Hermione, même si il ne faisait pas si froid que ça dans l'appartement. D'un coup de baguette, Drago fit apparaitre un plaid vert foncé, tout doux qu'il tendit à la jeune femme prêt de lui. Elle s'emmitoufla devant, avant de s'allonger à moitié sur Drago. Lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, elle frissonna une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci, le froid n'était pas en cause. Elle s'efforça de ne pas être trop sensible au toucher du blond mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle se sentait si bien. Peu à peu, son attention déclinait, et elle ferma les yeux, bercée par la pluie et par les doigts de Drago qui caressaient doucement son bras...

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Personnellement je suis sure que c'est moins bien que la première version. J'y ai pensé pendant tout le temps ou je réécrivais mais bon...je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et changer les choses alors ce sera comme ça.

Dès la semaine prochaine, je reprend la publication normale, c'est à dire le vendredi ^^

Et pour finir : une review et vous aurez le droit d'aller soigner Drago hihi.

Bisous Bisous


	21. Chapitre XIX

Bonjour, bonjour, comme prévu je reprends mon rythme du vendredi donc voici un nouveau chapitre. Quand je repense qu'au début je me disais que la fic serait courte...j'en suis déjà au dix-neuvième chapitre xD

Breffons.

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste est à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **:

**Mathilde **: Moi aussi je suis contente de retrouver mes rendez-vous de "postage" quotidien ^^ Voici la suite

Lilit : Merci :) Voilà la suite

**Thedaydreamess **: Mouhahahahah, j'aime quand je réussis à faire apprécier le couple dramione à des gens qui ne l'appréciaient pas forcément avant. C'est cool :D

**Math55 **: Un peu fofolle Dina ? Complètement fofolle plutôt xD. Harry est moins boulet que Ron et il connait quand même assez bien Hermione maintenant ^^ Tu as bien soigné Drago j'espère ? hihi

**Vasilisa **: Merci beaucoup. Oui, je me passerai d'une autre panne ^^

**Charlotte **: Théo c'est le meilleur :DD

**Lully **(la flemme de tout écrire xD) : Théo ne savait pas que c'était si dangereux d'arrêter les médicaments. Sinon il aurait tout de suite prévenu Hermione. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Joy **: Lucius n'est pas forcément si méchant...il a beaucoup à perdre si il s'évade ^^

**Manon **: Merci beaucoup. Je suis moi aussi très contente d'être revenue :D

**Vera Bennett **: S'avouer quoi ? xD Patience !

**Audrey **: Merci beaucoup. Euh, oui il n'y a pas de problème pour que je t'explique mais il me faudrait ton adresse mail (comme tu n'est pas inscrite) Tu peux me l'écrire dans une review sous la forme "blabla point blabla arobase blabla point blabla" sinon elles ne passent pas dans les reviews. Et tu peux aller voir le site d'Alixe ffnet mode d'emploi, il est très bien ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XIX : Renouveau  
**

.

_Elle se sentait si bien. Peu à peu, son attention déclinait, et elle ferma les yeux, bercée par la pluie et par les doigts de Drago qui caressaient doucement son bras…_

_.  
_

Hermione était réveillée depuis quelques minutes, mais elle restait blottie sous la couette, profitant de la chaleur du lit. Étendu à côté d'elle, Drago dormait toujours, un léger souffle s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses lèvres. Hermione ne cessait de les fixer. Ces lèvres rosées qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes, douces et chaudes. Le seul souvenir de l'unique baiser qu'ils avaient échangé suffisait à la faire violement frissonner et à couvrir son corps de chair de poule. Jamais un baiser ne lui avait fait autant d'effet que celui que Drago lui avait donné.

Mais cela ne se reproduirait pas. Elle soupira et attrapa une mèche de cheveux qui pendait devant ses yeux. Était-ce ça qui n'allait pas, ses cheveux ? Ou bien son visage ? Ou elle tout entière ? Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas son genre de fille ? Qu'est ce qu'il préférait ? Une blonde, maigre et sang-pur ? Tout ce qu'elle ne serait jamais.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, gris, de Drago.

« Pourquoi tu soupires ? »

« Parce que tu ronfles. »

« Menteuse. »

Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer. Il avait le droit de ne pas avoir de sentiments pour elle. Mais elle avait mal au cœur...

.

.

A dix heures du matin, Narcissa Malefoy ouvrit les yeux et s'extirpa difficilement du lit. Avant, elle ne se levait pas si tard mais depuis que Lucius était en prison et qu'elle avait perdu son fils, elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil et s'endormait souvent aux alentours de quatre heure du matin, après plusieurs crises d'angoisse et de larmes. Depuis que Lucius était en prison et qu'elle était seule au Manoir, elle ne dormait plus non plus dans la chambre conjugale, qui lui rappelait que son mari n'était plus là, qu'elle était seule, ruinée et déchue, et elle avait donc élu domicile dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis.

Après avoir noué un peignoir en soie autour de son corps qui devenait de plus en plus maigre au fil des jours, elle sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans la salle à manger. Sa tasse de thé l'attendait sur la table, ainsi que la Gazette du jour. Lorsqu'elle déplia le journal et qu'elle lu la une, elle failli recracher la gorgée de thé qu'elle avait dans la bouche, et elle toussa après s'être brûlé la gorge en avalant trop vite. Elle éloigna la tasse en porcelaine et ouvrit le journal où s'étalait une photo de son mari.

.

**Information Officielle : le Ministère annonce que Lucius Malefoy est libéré d'Azkaban**

_L'information est tombée hier en fin d'après-midi, par un communiqué officiel du porte parole du Ministère de la Magie, confirmant ainsi ce que nous avions confié à nos lecteurs, en avant première. Lucius Malefoy, issu d'une très ancienne famille de sang-pur et mangemort reconnu, va être libéré d'Azkaban dans les jours qui viennent. Sa libération temporaire intervient dans le cadre d'une opération sanitaire, visant à guérir certains patients de Sainte-Mangouste. N'ayant pas obtenu l'autorisation d'interroger Monsieur Malefoy, nous ne savons pas pourquoi il a accepté de collaborer avec les autorités mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il essaye par là d'obtenir une remise de peine._

_Les intentions du Ministère sont plus floues : pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui ? Quelles sont les motivations de Monsieur Shacklebolt ? Des histoires financières sont-elle derrière tout ça ?  
_

_La Gazette tient également à souligner que la population sorcière n'a pas été consultée et que cette décision va certainement soulever la grogne de certains. Lucius Malefoy va être placé sous haute surveillance mais il ne fait aucun doute que des débordements seront à prévoir…_

_Miranda Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

_.  
_

Narcissa referma le journal et laissa un léger sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres fines. Elle allait pouvoir récupérer son mari. Peu importe comment, elle allait réussir.

.

.

Capuche rabattue sur la tête, parapluie en main, Drago marchait aux côtés d'Hermione qui contenait à grand peine son excitation. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immense centre commercial, Drago sembla moins à l'aise mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Néanmoins, il gardait quand même la tête baissée pour que l'on ne voie pas son visage.

Hermione le traina dans un premier magasin et il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de contentement. La plupart de ses camarades garçons de Serpentard détestaient ça mais lui aurait pu passer des heures dans les magasins de décorations. Quand il habitait encore au Manoir et que ses parents étaient là pour lui céder et financer tout ses caprices, il refaisait la décoration de sa chambre tout les ans.

A peine avait-il mit les pieds dans le magasin qu'il se dirigea vers un bac rempli de coussins de toutes les couleurs. Il en saisit tout d'abord un noir, mais il se rappela qu'il était là pour Hermione et après réflexion, il en saisit un rouge, un violet et un blanc.

« Ils iront très bien sur ton lit. »

« Je ne sais pas Drago…ce n'est pas un peu inutile ? »

« Bien sur que non. Tu ne veux pas un appartement tout nu n'est ce pas. Alors tu les prends. Ecoute moi et mon bon goût. »

« D'accord. » Soupira la jeune femme en le laissant mettre les coussins dans le sac.

Il l'aida ensuite à choisir un canapé, une table en pin avec les chaises assorties. Des étagères, des décorations murales, une superbe lampe blanche et un bureau.

« Je ne vais jamais avoir assez de place pour tout mettre. »

« Mais si…allons choisir ton lit maintenant. »

Il l'entraina au rayon literie, passa devant les lit une place et s'arrêta devant les lits deux places. Des pancartes incitaient les clients à essayer les matelas alors sans prévenir, il l'attrapa par la taille et la jeta sur un des matelas. Il explosa de rire devant sa mine ahurie, puis il se décida à la rejoindre, s'allongeant près d'elle.

« Je savais qu'il serait confortable » Dit-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione et lui fit un petit sourire « Je ne sais pas toi, mais je ferais bien une sieste. »

« Drago ! »

« Quoi ? »

« On a le droit d'essayer les matelas, pas de dormir dessus. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras et se releva, attendant qu'il en fasse de même. Ils choisirent le lit et continuèrent ensuite vers les draps. Drago essaya en vain de lui faire acheter des draps verts mais elle refusa catégoriquement et opta pour des draps mauves. Le blond réussi encore à lui faire acheter quelques objets de décorations et après plus de deux heures passées dans le magasin, elle estima qu'ils en avaient finit.

« Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour tout amener chez moi ? Les livreurs ne pourront jamais entrer dans le quartier sorcier. »

« Tu es une sorcière oui ou non ? Un petit sortilège de confusion et le tour est joué. C'est bien comme ça qu'on avait fait le jour où nous sommes allés acheter ma télévision. »

Il la laissa se débrouiller à la caisse, puisqu'il ne savait toujours pas comment marchaient les moyens de paiement moldus. Tout deux, ils s'occupèrent ensuite de modifier la mémoire des employés du magasin, et ils purent s'en aller, leurs achats tenant dans un seul et unique petit sac.

.

« Tadam ! »

Hermione se retourna vers le blond, un large sourire aux lèvres, et elle le laissa pénétrer dans son appartement encore vide. Il était aussi beau que la dernière fois et elle mourrait d'envie de pouvoir enfin s'y installer. Drago était la première personne qui avait l'honneur d'y mettre les pieds.

Le blond passa devant elle, fit le tour de l'appartement, il était sympa, lumineux mais un peu trop petit à son goût. Néanmoins, il se garda bien de faire cette remarque à Hermione, elle avait l'air si contente qu'il ne voulait pas la vexer. Il ouvrit chaque porte et chaque placard, fronçant le nez en voyant la couleur orange vif de la peinture qui recouvrait les murs des toilettes.

« Tu connais les sortilèges d'aménagement j'espère ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Parce qu'il est hors de question que j'utilise tes toilettes tant qu'ils auront cette couleur affreuse. Même les joueurs des Canons de Chudley ne voudraient pas de toilettes peintes d'une telle couleur. »

« Chochotte. » Le taquina Hermione.

Elle se précipita sur le sac et commença à en sortir ses meubles, de taille réduite. Quand elle eut tout déballé, elle se rendit compte que Drago lui avait fait faire des folies. Jamais elle n'aurait assez de place pour tout ça…

.

.

« Alors ca y est ? Tu pars vraiment ? »

L'ambiance était morose ce matin là, au Terrier. Elle venait d'y passer sa dernière nuit. La veille elle avait terminé d'emballer ses affaires et elle avait récupéré ses cartons qui étaient au grenier depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison de ses parents. Elle avait envie de partir, mais maintenant que l'heure du départ était réellement arrivée, elle avait une boule dans la gorge et le visage déconfit de Ron n'arrangeait rien.

« Tu pourrais rester tu sais. »

« Oui je sais Ron, mais j'ai besoin de prendre mon indépendance. »

« Mais on ne va même plus se voir. Déjà qu'on te voyait peu depuis le début des vacances, avec tout le temps que tu passes à l'hôpital ou avec Malefoy. Et maintenant…tu t'en vas. Je sais ce que c'est, tu vas nous oublier et on ne va plus se voir. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Bien sur qu'on va toujours se voir. Vous pourrez venir chez moi, je viendrais ici, ce n'est pas un appartement qui va briser notre amitié. »

« Mouais… » Fit Ron d'un ton boudeur.

Un reniflement attira l'attention d'Hermione et elle vit Molly, les yeux rouges, qui se mouchait discrètement. Elle croisa le regard d'Hermione, et une seconde plus tard, la brunette se retrouvait enserrée dans une poigne de fer.

« Oh ma Chérie…tu vas terriblement me manquer. Toutes mes filles partent. Ginny à Poudlard et maintenant toi. Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi ? Mais tu sais que tu peux revenir quand tu veux Hermione. C'est chez toi ici et je t'ordonnes de venir nous rendre visite. Tu ne vas pas rester toute seule tout le temps n'est ce pas. Tiens, dimanche prochain, tu viendras manger ici d'accord. Et si tu n'as pas le temps de te faire à manger n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou d'accord. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te sous-nourrisses. »

« Merci Molly. » Articula Hermione pendant que Fred et Georges mimaient la scène dans le dos de leur mère.

« Tu vas vraiment me manquer Hermione, ma chérie. »

« Vous aussi vous allez me manquer Molly. Mais je viendrais souvent. »

La mère de famille renifla une nouvelle fois, puis se laissa aller à quelques larmes et serra une nouvelle fois Hermione dans ses bras, avant que Fred – où était-ce Goerges – ne fasse remarquer qu'elle ne s'en allait pas à Azkaban mais seulement à Londres.

Molly donna un coup de torchon à son fils, pendant qu'Hermione passait dans les bras de Ron et puis d'Harry.

« Ne fais pas de bêtises toute seule » Lui chuchota son meilleur ami à l'oreille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je suis une grande fille. »

« Je sais bien. Et puis Malefoy ne sera pas loin pour veiller sur toi n'est ce pas ? »

« Drago ne veille pas sur moi. Je suis une grande fille je te dis ! »

Harry lui tira la langue et après quelques autres embrassades et effusions, Hermione quitta définitivement le Terrier, direction sa nouvelle vie.

.

.

Dans le Londres Sorcier, une fine silhouette encapuchonnée venait de transplaner dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle prit soin de ré-arranger le capuchon de sa cape, veillant à bien dissimuler ses cheveux blonds. Elle avança d'un pas sur et entra bientôt dans une échoppe crasseuse.

Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, serrant une fiole dans sa main, qu'elle s'empressa de ranger dans une de ses poches. La première partie de son plan s'était déroulée sans aucun problème, mais il s'agissait du plus simple. Pour le reste, il fallait qu'elle attende encore quelque jours.

Elle s'apprêtait à transplaner de nouveau chez elle, mais elle changea d'avis au dernier moment. Elle pouvait déjà s'avançer un peu plus.

Elle changea donc de destination et attendit devant le bâtiment, dissimulée derrière un arbre. Lorsqu'elle vit la cible idéale sortir, elle n'hésita pas et tira sa baguette d'un coup sec.

« Impero. »

.

.

La musique à plein volume, Hermione se déhanchait comme une folle tout en rangeant ses nombreux, très nombreux livres dans tout les espaces qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle avait déjà rempli la bibliothèque qu'elle avait achetée et qui était à présent disposée dans le salon, ainsi que les étagères qui étaient déjà posées contre le mur. Celles de sa chambre étaient aussi remplies et pourtant, il lui restait encore de nombreux ouvrages. Elle décida d'abandonner pour l'instant et d'aller plutôt ranger la vaisselle qu'elle avait récupérée au moment où elle avait effacé la mémoire de ses parents (1). Elle se dandinait dans sa kitchette, tout en rangeant casseroles et assiettes, lorsque qu'elle poussa un hurlement soudain, laissant le bol qu'elle tenait dans les mains se fracasser au sol.

Nonchalemment appuyés contre le mur, Drago et Théo la fixaient, le premier ayant un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tandis le deuxième était prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« La…tête…qu'elle…a fait… » Réussit-il a dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Rouge écarlate, se sentant complètement ridicule, Hermione attrapa sa baguette et éteignit la musique.

« Mais il ne faut pas éteindre voyons. Ne te gêne pas. »

« Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle, mortifiée.

« Un certain temps. » Répondit Théo qui se remettait peu à peu de son rire. « Le mythde de l'Hermione Granger coincée est définitivement mort, je dois dire. »

Il repartit dans un éclat de rire et Hermione devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. Elle ne les avait absolument pas entendus arriver et maintenant, ils l'avaient vue en train de danser comme une dinde. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir ou de se cacher dans un trou de souris et ne plus jamais en sortir. Elle se sentait vraiment idiote et honteuse.

« Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ? » Balbutia-t-elle

« On vient t'aider à ranger tes sous-vêtements. » Plaisanta Théo.

« Laisse la tranquille Nott ! On venait voir si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide. »

« Ca va, merci. »

« Et aussi d'offrir tes cadeaux d'emménagement. »

« Mes ?…je n'ai pas besoin de cadeaux. »

« Tut tut. » Fit Théo en lui tendant un petit paquet, avec un sourire malicieux.

Hermione l'ouvrit délicatement et découvrit un assortiment de bougies parfumées, de couleurs typiquement serpentard : le premier assortiment était d'un camaïeu de gris et le deuxième d'un camaïeu de vert.

Drago lui tendit à son tour un petit paquet qui renfermait une lampe d'ambiance « zen »

« Ce sera pour te déstresser au moment des exams. »

« Vous n'auriez pas du. Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de m'acheter quelque chose. »

« Evidemment. Tu es bien trop polie pour réclamer des cadeaux. »

« Vous voulez boire quelque…non en fait laissez-tomber, je n'ai pas encore fait les courses et à moins que vous ayez envie de boire l'eau du robinet, je n'ai rien à vous proposer. »

« On est pas venu pour se tourner les pouces Granger. Laisse-nous ranger ta vaisselle et va t'asseoir un peu, t'es toute rouge. » Lança Théo, enthousiate.

Hermione posa brièvement ses deux mains sur ses joues qui étaient en effet brûlantes et elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Drago et Théo continuèrent de déballer ses affaires, mais bientôt, le blond en eut marre et il alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Weasley n'a pas essayé de te sequestrer ? »

« Quel Weasley ? Si tu parles de Ron non. Molly par contre…elle appellera les aurors en pensant qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose si jamais je manque un repas dominical. »

Elle eut un petit rire et Drago un sourire triste. A cet instant, il l'enviait. Ses parents n'étaient peut-être plus là pour veiller sur elle mais elle avait des tas de gens sur qui compter, des gens qui l'aimaient. Qui l'aimaient pour ce qu'elle était et qui l'aimeraient toujours quoi qu'elle fasse. Et en faisant ce constat, il remettait beaucoup de choses en cause. Pendant longtemps, il avait pensé qu'être aimé ne servait pas à grand-chose. Bien sur, il aimait ses parents et il aimait que ses parents l'aiment mais au-delà de ça, l'amour n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour lui. Tant qu'il était admiré. Susciter l'admiration chez les gens était quelque chose qui l'attirait plus qu'être aimé. Mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Parce que les gens l'admiraient uniquement pour ce qu'il paraissait être et à présent, il n'avait presque plus personne. Ne restaient que son père, Théo et Hermione. Et deux de ces personnes n'étaient même pas ses amis auparavant. Hermione en était le contraire et Théo était plus un camarade avec qui il s'entendait relativement bien. Pourtant, maintenant, c'était eux ses amis. Il n'avait qu'eux alors qu'Hermione était entourée d'une foule de personnes là pour elle.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A rien. » Répondit-il d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Oh…d'accord. » Ft Hermione avant de se relever pour aller aider Théo.

Et voilà. Maintenant il se mettait à lui en vouloir. Elle n'y était pour rien. Elle n'y était pour rien s'il avait ces putains de cicatrices qui lui ravageaient tout le visage et tout le corps. Sans ça, il aurait toujours le monde à ses pieds. Mais sans ça, il n'aurait pas Hermione avec lui. Qu'est ce qui était le mieux ?

.

.

Lorsque Lucius Malefoy se glissa dans les draps froids, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Demain, l'enfer allait cesser. Demain il allait être transferé au Ministère, avant de commencer son " travail " à Sainte-Mangouste. Il allait sortir de cette prison et de ces quatre murs gris qui le rendaient complètement fous. Il allait pouvoir passer des journées sans entendre les râles des prisonniers devenus fous depuis bien longtemps. Demain, il allait être libre.

.

.

« Dragooooo ! »

« Je t'avais promit que je viendrais non ? »

« Oui, oui, oui. Mais je savais pas quand est-ce que ce serait. Hermione elle travaille mais elle doit venir après pour me mettre une pommade. Même que elle dit qu'elle pue la pommade mais moi je trouve qu'elle sent bon. »

« C'est étonnant ça. » Plaisanta Drago. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait un nouveau dessin. »

« Oui, oui, oui. Même que je l'ai fait que pour toi et qu'il est trop beau. Regarde, regarde, regarde ! » Dit-elle en lui tendant la feuille blanche « Il est beau hein, hein, hein. Là c'est moi en robe de mariée et mon mari c'est toi. Parce que même si je suis trop jeune pour toi dans un dessin j'ai le droit d'être plus vieille hein, hein, hein ? »

« Euuh…je suppose que oui. »

« Oui j'ai le droit. Tu crois que si je demande à Hermione de faire bouger le dessin comme pour les photos elle voudra bien ? »

« Surement. »

« Et quand je vais sortir de l'hôpital tu viendras toujours me voir hein, hein, hein. Parce qu'Hermione elle a dit que j'aurais le droit de toujours la voir et pour toi c'est pareil. »

« Eh bien puisque c'est pareil, je suppose que je viendrais toujours te voir. »

« Chouette ! On joue à la bataille explosive ? »

.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva une bonne heure après, le tube de pommade en main, elle les trouva en train de se chamailler pour savoir qui avait remporté la dernière manche. Dina lui sauta au cou et Hermione la força à s'asseoir et à rester calme pour qu'elle puisse appliquer correctement la pommade.

« Ton père doit probablement être arrivé au Ministère à présent. » Dit-elle a Drago

« Ah…quand est-ce qu'il va commencer ici ? Avec Alexis. »

« Demain ou après-demain je suppose. Stevents m'a convoquée tout à l'heure. Je pense que c'est pour m'expliquer plus en détails comment tout va se dérouler. Pour l'instant les aurors sont en train de finaliser la protection de l'hôpital. » Expliqua-t-elle tout en massant le mollet de Dina.

« Tu penses que j'aurais le droit de le voir ? »

« Je ne pense pas Drago. Du moins pas tout de suite. Il va devoir faire ses preuves et gagner la confiance de tout le monde. Une fois que ce sera fait, peut-être que tu pourras demander à le voir. »

« … »

« En tout cas je suis impatiente qu'il commence. C'est notre dernier espoir. Si il ne sauve pas Alexis, personne d'autre ne le pourra. »

« J'ai confiance en mon père. Je suis certain qu'il trouvera comment faire. »

.

.

Lucius haïssait ces guignols du Ministère. Il haïssait la lueur de satisfaction qu'il voyait dans leurs yeux. Et il se haïssait de se laisser faire. Il s'était plié à un énième interrogatoire pour savoir ce qu'il comptait réellement faire à Sainte-Mangouste. Comme si la réponse n'était pas déjà claire. Pourtant, il avait même été soumis au test du véritasérum, alors que les autorités n'avaient en aucun cas le droit de faire ça.

Mais lui n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, contrairement à eux et il ne pouvait que serrer les dents et les maudire en silence.

Malgré cela, il était beaucoup mieux ici que dans sa cellule d'Azkaban. Il y était un minimum tranquille et le calme était de rigueur. Il venait à peine de formuler cette pensée qu'il entendit un cliquetis et que la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme entra, avec un plateau repas qui lévitait devant elle.

« Monsieur Malefoy voici votre déjeuner. Le directeur de Sainte-Mangouste vous recevra cet après-midi en compagnie du Chef du bureau des aurors. Et dès demain, vous irez à Sainte-Mangouste. » Débita-t-elle d'un ton monocorde.

Lucius hocha la tête et attrapa son plateau. Demain, les choses sérieuses commençaient…

.

.

Après l'entretien avec sa chef, Hermione était directement rentrée chez Drago. Son appartement était terminé mais elle n'avait toujours pas fait une course et elle était si stressée pour le lendemain qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Le blond lisait un livre, allongé sur son canapé et il poussa ses jambes pour lui faire de la place.

« Alors ? »

« Ton père va arriver demain à dix heure. Je devrais y être aussi pour qu'on refasse le point sur les symptômes d'Alexis avant qu'il puisse commencer. Je suis si inquiète. »

« Ca ne sert à rien de s'inquièter. C'était avant qu'il fallait être inquiète. Il n'y a plus aucune raison maintenant. Je suis sur que ça va marcher. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai tellement peur… Imagine qu'il le tue en essayant de le soigner. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Mon père s'y connait vraiment bien en magie noire et il ne tentera rien s'il sait que ça risque de lui être fatal. »

« Tu as tant confiance que ça en ton père ? »

« Oui. Et tu devrais lui faire confiance aussi. »

« Je sais… »

Elle porta son pouce à sa bouche et commença à en arracher la peau. Drago la regarda faire un instant puis attrapa ses poignets pour les éloigner. Hermione essaya de récupérer ses mains en les tortillants mais la poigne du blond était trop puissante pour elle.

« Arrête. »

« Toi arrête ! Tout va bien se passer. Tu es trop stressée. »

« Lâche mes poignets. »

« Non. » Dit-il en la regardant avec un sourire en coin.

« Drago ! »

« Non. »

« Malefoy ! »

« Granger ? »

« Très drôle. »

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire, il la relâcha et la laissa remettre son doigt dans sa bouche. Elle semblait fragile et il mourrait d'envie de la serrer contre lui mais bizarrement, quelque chose le retenait. Depuis qu'il avait craqué et qu'il l'avait embrassée, il hésitait toujours à avoir des gestes trop affectueux envers elle, même si parfois il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Mais Hermione savait toujours comment le faire fléchir, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et à ce moment là, quand elle abandonna ses doigts pour martyriser sa lèvre à l'aide de ses dents, et qu'une perle de sang ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, Drago flancha et l'attira contre lui dans un mouvement brusque. Il la serra fort, essayant de ne pas divaguer, de ne pas la désirer et de ne pas attraper ses lèvres pour effacer la goutte de sang écarlate…

.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Sainte-Mangouste le lendemain matin, Hermione ressentit tout de suite l'agitation inhabituelle et la tension palpable qui régnait entre les murs de l'hôpital. Plusieurs visages étaient crispés et de nombreuses personnes couraient dans tout les sens. A l'étage ou se trouvait la chambre d'Alexis, plusieurs aurors s'affairaient à finaliser la sécurité des lieux.

Hermione passa devant eux, récolta quelques sourires et hochements de tête discrets, puis elle se pressa pour atteindre le bureau de sa chef. La médicomage l'accueillit avec un sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt Hermione. »

« Je ne pouvais pas rester à la maison. J'ai très mal dormi. Je suis si inquiète. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Nous sommes à deux doigts de guérir nos malades. »

« Vous êtes tous tellement confiants… »

« Quand on travaille en médicomagie Hermione, il faut toujours être confiant. Lucius Malefoy va arriver vers onze heures. Les aurors vont vérifier avec lui que sa magie est bien bridée en dehors de la chambre d'Alexis, et puis nous le rejoindront pour refaire le point sur ses symptômes et les différents traitements que nous avons essayé. Et puis…puis nous le laisseront faire ce qu'il a à faire.

« Est-ce que je pourrais rester ? Pour voir ce qu'il fait ? »

« Il y aura déjà des aurors mais si ça ne dérange pas Monsieur Malefoy dans son travail, je suppose que oui. »

Hermione hocha la tête et recommença à se triturer successivement les lèvres et les doigts.

.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et bientôt, les deux femmes se levèrent et se rendirent dans la chambre d'Alexis. Lucius arriva quelques secondes après, encadré par deux aurors. La médicomage Stevents lui serra la main et il eut un hochement de tête envers Hermione.

A deux, elles lui expliquèrent de nouveau tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir concernant Alexis, et puis l'un des deux aurors sortit un long étui de bois de sous sa cape. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une baguette de bois sombre qu'il tendit à Lucius. L'ancien mangemort saisit sa baguette du bois des bois, avant de faire doucement glisser ses doigts dessus. Hermione pouvait ressentir son émotion même si il essayait de la dissimuler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Avant de commencer. » Fit l'un des aurors. « Essayez de me désarmer. »

« Expelliarmus » S'exclama Lucius après avoir pointé sa baguette sur l'auror. Rien ne se passa, et l'homme eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Puis-je y aller maintenant ? » Demanda Lucius.

Maggie Stevents hocha la tête et Lucius s'approcha lentement d'alexis. Il commença par poser ses mains sur son front et son ventre, tâta son pouls et prononça un premier sortilège. Un halo rouge entoura un instant Alexis, avant de s'évaporer. Il essaya plusieurs autres sortilèges mais ils ne semblaient pas satisfaisant.

« Très bien. Ce n'est donc pas un sortilège que je connais. Il va donc falloir que je puisse le recomposer pour pouvoir le détruire. » Marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione.

Il pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur Alexis et fit plusieurs arabesques au-dessus de son corps, tout en marmonnant une formule complexe de magie noire, en latin. Un nouvel halo rouge entoura Alexis mais cette fois-ci il fut prit d'une violente consulsion qui le souleva du lit.

Hermione poussa un cri et se précipita au chevet du petit garçon.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« A votre place je me calmerai Miss Granger. Vous ne voudriez pas que je demande à ce que vous sortiez de la pièce. Vos simagrées me déconcentrent. Et vous devriez savoir, que cette convulsion est un signe positif. Si il réagit à mon stimuli, cela signifie que je suis sur la bonne voie. »

« Je…exusez-moi. » Fit Hermione en se reculant.

.

.

Aux abords de l'hôpital, Tessa, jeune infirmière, se rendait comme tout les midis dans le parc, pour avaler un sandwich, avant de retourner au travail. Ce jour là cependant, elle aurait mieux fait de changer ses habitudes.

« Stupéfix. »

La silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcha du corps raide de Tessa et arracha une énorme méche de cheveux châtains clairs. Elle lui enleva également sa blouse, son badge et la réanima après lui avoir jeté un sort de confusion. Tessa se redressa, semblant se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, et puis elle s'éloigna tranquillement, laissant les pigeons dévorer son sandwich resté dans l'herbe.

La silhouette encapuchonnée tira une fiole et d'une main pâle, y versa un des cheveux de Tessa. La potion prit une couleur bleue marine et la silhouette la porta à sa bouche, en avalant trois gorgées.

Transformée en banale infirmière, Narcissa Malefoy pénétra d'un pas conquérant dans l'hôpital. La deuxième phase de son plan commençait : il lui fallait repérer les lieux, afin de les connaitre sur le bout des doigts…

* * *

(1) Dans ma tête, lorsque ses parents sont partis, ils ont emportés des choses avec eux mais en ont laissé pas mal dans la maison (ils partaient quand même en Australie, je les vois mal embraquer leur maison dans l'avion) et Hermione a récupéré tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Narcissa pète son câble mouhahahah, et Petit Lu retrouve sa verve xD J'avais envie qu'il casse un peu Hermione, il va pas être trop gentil non plus. Sinon, je suis sure que vous vous dites que la relation Drago/Hermione n'avance pas mais patience, patience, ça arrive. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Une review et vous pourrez faire la danse de votre choix devant Drago ET Théo :)

Bisous


	22. Chapitre XX

Hello, comment ca va bien ? xD Moi ça va bien, et pour cause, je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui hihi. Breffons, on m'a plusieurs fois demandé combien de chapitre je comptais faire pour cette histoire et je dois vous avouer que je n'en sais strictement rien. Quand l'idée d'écrire cette histoire est apparu, je voulais que ce soit une fic courte, je crois même que j'ai dit au moment de poster le prologue qu'elle serait courte. Je pensais qu'elle ne dépasserait pas les dix chapitre... LOL, je suis donc extrêmement mauvaise au niveau des prédictions et je ne peux pas dire combien de chapitre il reste. Vous verrez en même temps que moi xD

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**lapin d'Alice** : Merci pour ta review. Petit Lu il est gentil pour une fois (mais pas trop ^^)

**Math55 **: Narcissa je pense qu'elle a envie de tout gâcher, après elle ne va pas forcément réussir.J'imaginais bien Drago dans le magasin de déco. Hermione elle aurait fait n'importe quoi si il avait pas été là xD

**London123 **: Je suis contente de te revoir ! Et ravie que tu ai aimé tout les chapitres que tu as lu ! Voici la suite ^^

**Marine **: Le bisou ? Quel bisou ? mouhahahahahahah Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ;) Etre surprise en train de danser comme ne idiote ça m'est déjà arrivé et c'est un peu la honte quand même xD Et bien sur qu'il a envie de dormir avec elle...

**Audrey **: Arf, ton mail n'est encore pas passé dans la review (méchant feu feu !) La relation entre les deux arrive bientôt ^^

**Charlotte **: En effet, je n'avais pas eu la première review. Narcissa...ben elle veut son petit Lu xD

**Manon **: Je voulais que Lucius soit un peu sec avec Hermione pour montrer qu'il reste toujours lui, il va pas se transformer en bisounours non plus !

**Vera Bennett** : Eh, ils font tout comme un couple...sauf qu'ils n'en sont pas un. Narcissa...tu verras bien xD

* * *

**Chapitre XX : Deux aveugles qui ne veulent pas voir.  
**

.**  
**

« Vous êtes surs que vous ne voulez pas rester ? » Demanda une énième fois Hermione, tout en versant la pâte chocolatée dans le moule.

« Merci, mais non merci. » Répondit Théo «Passer une soirée avec pleins de gryffondors, très peu pour moi. »

« Mais c'est ridicule ! Je voulais avoir tout mes amis avec moi. »

« Tu nous as maintenant, c'est pareil. »

« Drago ? » Tenta-t-elle

« Non. Je refuse que Weasley et sa clique me voient comme ça. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour leur tendre le bâton pour me battre. »

« Ils ne sont pas comme ça. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes. Je ne resterais pas. »

Dépitée, Hermione fit la moue et mit son gâteau au chocolat dans le four. Drago et Théo adoraient ce gâteau au moins autant que Ron, mais apparemment, cela n'allait pas les décider à rester avec elle.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant qu'elle continuait de disposer chips, morceaux de citrouille frits et autres bonbons dans des assiettes. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de trop leur en demander. Il s'agissait juste de quelques heures. Toujours dans dire un mot, elle se baissa pour attraper un sac plastique d'où elle sortit des gobelets.

.

« Tu boudes ? » Demanda Drago.

« Non. »

Le blond échangea un regard avec son ami et reporta ensuite son regard sur la jeune fille. Elle mentait tellement mal que ça devenait affligeant. Elle était incapable de masquer ses émotions et le fait qu'elle était vexée pouvait se ressentir à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Si, tu boudes. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non.

« Si.

« Non. »

« Alors parle. »

« J'ai pas envie de parler. Je prépare. »

« Et depuis quand préparer quelque chose t'empêche de parler ?»

« Tu m'énerves Drago. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Je ne vous demande quand même pas grand-chose. J'ai l'impression que vous ne voulez pas faire d'effort. Je n'ai pas envie de séparer mes amis en deux groupes. Je ne veux même pas que vous restiez toute la soirée mais au moins une heure ou deux. »

« Je sais bien Hermione, mais je ne _peux_ pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces de faire ça et _tu_ ne veux pas le comprendre. Si tu veux me voir rester dans une pièce avec eux, tu n'as qu'à faire un bal masqué ! »

Drago avait haussé le ton pendant sa déclaration et à la fin, il se leva d'un bond et transplana sans plus attendre. Hermione resta plantée là, la bouche ouverte et tourna son regard vers Théo.

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du insister. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne supporte pas son image. Il n'est pas prêt à faire face aux gens, du moins, aux sorciers et encore moins aux Weasley et à Potter. Tu ne penses pas que ça aurait pu rapidement déraper ? Drago a passé toute sa scolarité à traiter Potter de balafré et Weasley de sale rouquin. Ce serait facile pour eux de lui rendre la pareille et Drago ne pourrait pas le supporter. »

Hermione plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il avait parfaitement raison. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas plus avant de parler ? Il avait du croire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir alors que c'était entièrement faux. Décidement, elle ne faisait que des erreurs.

Théo s'approcha d'elle et lui pressa deux fois l'épaule. Quand elle releva la tête et qu'il croisa son regard, il put y lire à quel point elle s'en voulait.

« Dis lui que je m'excuse s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je le ferais. Oublies-ça pour l'instant et passe une bonne soirée, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Théo lui fit un petit sourire et transplana à son tour, la laissant seule. Elle termina de préparer ses amuse-bouche et puis fila à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se préparer. Sous la douche, elle réalisa encore une fois à quel point elle aimait son indépendance. C'était tout bête mais au Terrier, tout comme auparavant à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait pas paresser sous la douche parce qu'il y avait toujours du monde qui attendait derrière. Ici elle pouvait trainer, chanter faux et user toute l'eau chaude si elle le voulait parce que c'était chez elle.

Elle finit néanmoins par s'extirper de la cabine de douche et s'enrouler dans une serviette avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la penderie et un petit rire lui échappa lorsqu'elle en examina le contenu. Drago l'avait aidée à ranger ses vêtements et cela se voyait : la moitié gauche de la penderie était rangée n'importe comment, deux jeans sur le même cintre, une robe à côté d'un chemisier… tandis que la moitié droite était rangée de manière presque maniaque : par type de vêtement et par couleur. Hermione avait toujours pensé que les garçons fonctionnaient comme Harry et Ron, c'est-à-dire en roulant leurs vêtements en boule et en les laissant trainer partout mais Drago venait démentir tout cela. Elle attrapa un jean et un haut rouge qu'elle enfila sans plus attendre.

Elle retourna ensuite dans le salon/cuisine, juste à temps pour sortir le gâteau au chocolat du four. Elle venait de le couper en morceaux quand les premiers invités arrivèrent.

.

« Salut Hermione. Ca sent drôlement bon. Et ton appartement dégage des ondes paisibles. » Fit Luna en entrant d'un pas lent. »

« Elle est toujours aussi cinglée. » Murmura Fred à son oreille.

« Tout à fait. » Renchérit Georges d'une voix plus forte.

Elle venait à peine de leur dire de s'installer que le reste des invités, c'est-à-dire les Weasley manquant, Harry et Neville, firent leur entrée. Molly serra Hermione dans ses bras et s'empressa de faire le tour du propriétaire, l'œil scrutateur. Elle ouvrit portes et placards et sembla soulagée lorsqu'elle vit qu'Hermione ne risquait pas de mourir de faim. Elle ne put quand même pas s'empêcher de lui répéter une fois de plus qu'elle pouvait venir la voir si jamais elle se trouvait en manque de nourriture.

Pendant que Molly et Hermione discutaient, tous les autres faisaient le tour de l'appartement, regardant un peu partout. Ron avait fait ça rapidement, et il était à présent installé près du bol de chips où il plongeait la main toutes les quinze secondes environs. Fred et Georges touchaient à tout et Harry observait la décoration avec attention. Son regard s'arrêta sur les bougies vertes et grises et il regarda Hermione avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Elles sont…belles tes bougies. » Dit-il après s'être rapproché d'Hermione.

« Je te vois venir. C'est Théodore Nott qui me les a offertes alors ravale ta petite remarque. »

« Quelle remarque ? » demanda Harry d'un ton innocent.

« Très drôle. Va t'asseoir au lieu de me regarder comme ça, tu m'agaçes. »

Harry éclata de rire et alla s'installer à côté de Luna. Hermione servit à boire et les conversations s'enchainèrent. Hermione passait une bonne soirée, mais soudain, Ron poussa une exclamation et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

.

Dans ses mains, il tenait une veste noire, qui avait été oubliée sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« C'est un pantalon Ron…non mais que veux-tu que ce soit ? C'est une veste. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as une veste d'homme chez toi ? C'est à qui ? »

« A quelqu'un, qui l'a oubliée. »

« Qui ? Malefoy c'est ça ? »

« Ron… » Commença Harry, en voyant que le ton de son ami devenait de plus en plus agressif.

« Alors ? Réponds Hermione ! C'est à Malefoy ? »

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça. »

« Je lui parle comme je veux. » Il se leva et vint se planter devant Hermione « Est-ce-que. Cette. Veste. Est. A. Malefoy ? »

« Oui… » Répondit la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin. » Cracha Ron avant de jeter la veste au sol. « Tu le fais venir ici avant même Harry et moi. Tu es…tu es… »

Harry lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, et il sembla penser qu'il était préférable de ne pas prononcer la fin de sa phrase. Enervé, il se rassit violement, avant de croiser les bras.

Hermione se baissa et ramassa la veste qui reposait toujours à terre. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et la posa sur le lit avant de fermer brièvement les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce Ron devait toujours, tout le temps, tout gâcher ?

« N'y fait pas attention. Tu devrais être habitué à ses petites crises maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. Il s'en prend toujours à moi pour des bêtises. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Oui, il m'aime encore mais ce n'est pas une raison. A chaque fois il s'excuse et à chaque fois il recommence. »

« Je sais Herm'…mais ça finira bien par lui passer. On va lui trouver une fille. » Plaisanta Harry.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et elle laissa Harry la prendre dans ses bras. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que Drago et Théo ne soient pas restés. Ron pouvait être tellement impulsif parfois que ça aurait forcément dérapé.

.

.

Le vent fouetta les cheveux d'Hermione quand elle réapparut et elle resserra son foulard autour de son cou. Théo lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui dire qu'il allait voler pas loin de Poudlard avec Drago, et qu'elle pouvait les rejoindre. Elle marcha quelques minutes, poussée par le vent dans son dos et elle finit par repérer Théo, allongé sur une couverture. Drago quant-à lui était dans le ciel, effectuant plusieurs figures complexes.

Elle rejoignit le brun et s'installa à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment mais Hermione ne put retenir la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

« Est-ce que Drago m'en veut toujours ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Tes excuses lui ont fait plaisir. »

« … »

« … »

« J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir m'y prendre avec lui. Je fais tout le temps des bêtises. C'est ridicule, alors qu'au début j'arrivais parfaitement à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Et là…je lui en demande trop et je ne m'en rends même pas compte. »

« C'est normal…votre relation à évoluée. »

« Mais justement ! Je devrais être capable de le comprendre encore mieux maintenant que nous sommes amis. »

« Sauf que ce que tu ressens te perturbes peut-être un peu plus que ce que tu crois. »

« Je viens de dire qu'on était amis. » Répliqua Hermione d'un ton vif.

« Tu es aussi ridicule que Drago. Vous n'arrriverez à rien en vous voilant la face. »

« Je ne me voile pas la face ! »

« Alors reconnait que tu l'aimes plus que comme un ami. Ca se voit comme un géant au milieu d'un champ de véracrasse. » Fit Théo avec un sourire.

Hermione ne répondit pas et lui tourna le dos pour masquer ses joues qu'elle savait rouges. Néanmoins, elle sentait toujours le regard de Théo sur elle et elle pouvait même deviner son petit sourire agaçant. Le même qu'arborait parfois Harry. Alors elle fit volte face.

« D'accord, tu as peut-être raison. Mais de toute façon, mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques alors ça ne sert à rien d'en parler pendant des heures. Ca finira par partir, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux rien y faire si je ne suis pas son genre de fille. »

« Tu as si peu confiance en toi ? Tu ne rends pas Drago indifférente. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. Tu es vraiment incroyable. »

« Si je ne lui étais pas indifférente, il ne m'aurait pas repoussée le jour ou on s'est embrassés. Non, laisse-moi rectifier, le jour ou IL m'a embrassée avant de me dire qu'il ne pouvait pas. D'accord, j'ai peut-être réagi excessivement en pensant qu'il m'avait totalement rejettée mais le résultat est le même. Il ne veut pas de moi. »

.

Une ampoule venait subitement de s'allumer dans la tête de Théo. Alors c'était ça le morceau manquant. Comment avait-il pu ne pas deviner ? Maintenant qu'il le savait, cela lui semblait tellement évident. Ils s'étaient embrassés et Hermione avait du croire pendant quelques secondes que Drago partageait ses sentiments. Mais lui l'avait repoussée. Cependant, Théo était sur qu'Hermione se trompait sur ses raisons. Il aurait mit sa main à couper que Drago l'avait repoussée à cause de son complexe d'infériorité complètement stupide. Il aurait presque pu rentrer dans la tête de Drago. Il avait du penser qu'elle ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme lui, avec des brûlures partout…il avait peut-être même pensé qu'elle avait répondu à son baiser pour ne pas le vexé mais qu'elle était en réalité dégoutée. Oui…c'était tout à fait lui.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne veut pas de toi ? C'est comme ça que ca marche avec toi ? Tu baisses les bras sans même te battre. »

« Je ne vais pas le forcer. »

« Mais peut-être qu'il a besoin d'être forcé…pas dans le sens où tu le crois. Il a besoin qu'on le force à reconnaitre qu'on peut l'aimer même avec ses cicatrices, ses brûlures…et son sale caractère. » Rajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et si tu trompais ? »

« Peut-être que je me trompe…mais tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne tentes pas ta chance.

.

.

A Sainte-Mangouste, Lucius était en pleine reflexion. Il avançait tout doucement mais il avançait. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir avec exactitude mais il pressentait que le petit garçon dont il s'occupait était dans un coma plus léger que deux jours auparavant, lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'en occuper. Il lui avait fait ingurgiter une drogue, qui, à faible dose, pouvait avoir des effets curatifs, et cela semblait avoir marché. Mais le sortilège dont il était victime était terriblement complexe et – si il osait le dire – tordu. C'était surement un coup de Dolohov ou Bellatrix, mais comme ils étaient tous les deux morts, jamais il n'en aurait la certitude.

Il refléchissait à la prochaine combinaison de sorts qu'il allait essayer lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaitre une infirmière à l'air timide. Elle s'avanca vers Lucius et rougit violement en croisant son regard, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement et lui procura un intense sentiment de satisfaction : apparemment, Azkaban n'avait en aucun cas affecté son charme caractéristique. La jeune femme tendit une main tremblante vers lui, qui serrait un petit flacon.

« Je viens apporter l'essence de racine de mandragore que vous avez fait demander » Balbutia-t-elle.

Lucius attrapa le flacon, et plongea son regard dans celui, vert de l'infirmière. Il lui décocha un petit sourire, ravi de la voir perdre un peu plus ses moyens et rougir de plus belle.

« Merci beaucoup…Tessa. » Dit-il après avoir jeté un regard à son badge.

L'infirmière était tellement troublée qu'elle manqua de tomber en retournant vers la porte. Elle effectua une pirouette maladroite pour se rattraper, et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

.

Lucius déboucha le flacon et appliqua quelques gouttes d'essence sur le front et la poitrine d'Alexis. Il murmura ensuite une formule de magie noire et sembla satisfait lorsqu'un liquide noir s'échappa des narines du petit garçon. Il recolta le liquide dans un haricot et s'apprêtait à l'examiner à l'aide de sa baguette lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Une infirmière pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce.

« Je viens apporter un flacon d'essence de racine de mandragore pour Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Vous allez être combien à défiler comme ça ? » Demanda Lucius d'un ton exaspéré « J'ai bien spécifié que je n'avais besoin que d'un flacon. Qu'on m'a déjà apporté. Je ne sais pas qui s'occupe de la communication ici mais ca laisse à désirer. »

Peu impressionnée par le dédain de Lucius, l'infirmière lui jeta un regard venimeux et s'en alla.

.

Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes des femmes, Narcissa tentait tant bien que mal de calmer ses battements de cœur et de reprendre contenance. Il avait été si proche d'elle. Elle aurait pu le toucher, poser sa main sur sa joue. Avoir été si près de lui sans pouvoir lui dire qui elle était réellement l'avait presque rendue folle. Elle ouvrit un robinet d'eau froide et s'apergea généreusement d'eau, avant de se sécher d'un coup de baguette. Puis elle tira un petit carnet qu'elle gardait soigneusement caché dans son soutien gorge et y écrivit de nouvelles informations importantes : la magie était bridée dans la chambre ou Lucius " exercait " et sa tentative de transplanage avait échoué. Il allait donc falloir qu'elle se penche beaucoup plus attentivement sur la question du départ.

.

.

« Ronald a boudé toute la soirée à cause de ça. » Fit Hermione en désignant la veste qu'elle avait posée en évidence sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Je l'oublierais plus souvent alors, si ca énerve la belette. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Si on ne peux plus plaisanter. » Grommella Drago.

Théo transplana à ce moment là, empêchant Hermione de répliquer. Il tenait un jeu de tarot sorcier dans la main, qu'il posa sur le tapis, au pied du canapé d'Hermione. Les trois amis s'installèrent en tailleur, à même le sol et ils commencèrent à jouer. Mais Hermione n'était pas concentrée, elle ne faisait que de repenser à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Théo, plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle s'était résolue à ne rien espérer de plus venant de Drago, mais voilà qu'il remettait tout en question. Au bout de trois parties perdues, elle abandonna et décida d'aller préparer le repas, pendant que les deux anciens serpentards changeaient de jeu et se mettaient à jouer à la bataille explosive.

Tout en coupant des tomates, Hermione se pouvait empêcher son regard de glisser vers le blond. Elle se demandait si elle ressentirait la même chose que la première fois, si jamais ils se réembrassaient. Elle se demandait si elle aurait autant de frissons, autant de picotements dans le ventre. Rien que d'y penser, elle sentait la chaleur envahir ses joues, alors la réponse était probablement oui.

Après manger, Hermione, Drago et Théo s'étaient affalés sur le canapé de la jeune femme, devant un film. Mais cette fois-ci, comme ils étaient chez Hermione, elle avait insisté pour mettre un film moldu. Une histoire de pirates et de pièces d'or. Hermione aimait beaucoup cette trilogie mais Drago et Théo préféraient apparement se moquer et répéter tour à tour les dialogues.

A la fin du film, Théo, dont les yeux se fermaient et dont la tête penchait dangereusement vers l'épaule d'Hermione, décida de rentrer chez lui. Drago ne montra aucun signe indiquant qu'il voulait partir lui aussi et Hermione glissa un autre film dans le lecteur. Les minutes défilèrent et Hermione commença elle aussi à piquer du nez.

.

« Tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher. » Murmura soudain Drago « Je vais rentrer. »

« Non. »

« Tu dors debout, Hermione. »

« Non, enfin si, mais tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? » Osa-t-elle demander

Un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago. Il éteignit la télé, se leva et tendit la main à Hermione pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Il l'emmena à sa chambre et la laissa se changer pendant qu'il prenait la salle de bain. Contrairement à sa propre salle de bain, il y avait des miroirs dans la sienne et il évita soigneusement de regarder dans cette direction, le temps qu'il entre et qu'il verrouille la porte derrière lui. Puis il éteignit soigneusement la lumière et enfila sa tenue de nuit. Lorsqu'il rejoignit la chambre, Hermione était couchée et paraissait à moitié endormie. Il se glissa à ses côtés et remarqua qu'elle se rapprochait légèrement de lui.

« Drago ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Oui ? »

« Ca ne te dérange pas de dormir ici, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et s'endormit cette fois pour de bon, rassurée. Elle ne vit pas Drago tendre la main vers elle et arranger ses cheveux qui tombaient dans tout les sens devant ses yeux. Elle ne l'entendit pas non plus ajouter :

« J'aime être avec toi… »

.

.

Drago et Hermione transplanèrent dans le hall de l'hopital et se dirigèrent vers les étages. Hermione ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et après avoir paressé une bonne partie de la matinée dans son lit, ils avaient décidé d'aller voir Alexis. Drago ne savait pas si on l'autoriserait à y aller si Lucius était dans la pièce mais il était décidé à tenter sa chance. Dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'Alexis, une infirmière aux cheveux châtains dévisagea Drago avec insistance. Celui-ci baissa immédiatement la tête et Hermione lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne.

« Ce n'est rien…ne fait pas attention. » Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et Hermione vit le regard de l'infirmière glisser ensuite sur elle. Un phénomène étrange se passa alors : l'infirmière écarquilla vivement les yeux et fit tomber le plateau chargé de potions qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Un médicomage sortit d'une chambre et se mit à hurler en voyant les dégats.

« Non mais ce n'est pas possible Tessa…je vous trouve vraiment maladroite ces temps-ci. Mr Andrews a besoin de ses potions. Dépêchez-vous d'aller en rechercher. »

« Quelle idiote. » Souffla Hermione à l'intention de Drago « Je sais que j'ai aidé Harry à vaincre Voldemort, mais tout de même, ce n'est pas une raison pour me regarder comme ça. »

« Ne fait pas la modeste. » La taquina Drago.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'Alexis, soigneusement gardée par un auror. Lorsqu'Hermione lui expliqua qu'ils étaient des visiteurs il hocha la tête mais fronça les sourcils en fixant les cheveux de Drago. Il le regarda ensuite dans les yeux et eut un petit rictus.

« Malefoy je suppose ? » Fit l'auror.

« Oui. »

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer la-dedans. »

« Et pourquoi ca ? » Interrogea Hermione d'une voix sèche. « Il a le droit de rendre visite à Alexis. Vous n'avez aucunement le droit d'interdire à des visiteurs l'accès à la chambre. »

« Je serais vous je ne parlerai pas comme ça mademoiselle… »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de ne pas le laisser entrer sous prétexte que son père est à l'intérieur. Ce sont les heures de visites. Qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'il va faire ! »

« Hermione…laisse tomber, je vais t'attendre ici. »

« Hermione ? » Tiqua alors l'auror « Hermione comme Hermione Granger ? »

« Oui Hermione comme Hermione Granger ! Et alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez maintenant ? Un autographe ? »

« Je…je…Malefoy vous pouvez rentrer mais je vais vous demander de me donner votre baguette. »

« Mais… » S'indigna Hermione.

Drago posa une mai sur son épaule pour qu'elle se calme et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Il la tendit à l'auror avant de suivre Hermione à l'intérieur de la pièce. Dès qu'il mit un pied à l'intérieur, son regard tomba dans celui de son père. Il vit les yeux de ce dernier passer d'Hermione à lui et son visage se crisper légèrement. Hermione n'y avait pas fait attention et s'était précipitée au chevet d'Alexis. Elle lui caressa la joue, l'embrassa sur le front et leva ensuite les yeux vers Lucius.

« Alors ? Où-est ce que vous en êtes ? »

« Bonjour à vous aussi Miss Granger. Drago, peut-être pourrais-tu lui apprendre la politesse. »

« Hermione est très inquiète à propos d'Alexis…et moi aussi. »

Lucius poussa un léger soupir. La réponse de son fils ne le satisfaisait pas du tout et lui donnait même plutôt envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Il avait a demi-mot défendu Granger et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Et la manière dont il la regardait encore moins. C'était encore plus flagrant que la dernière fois.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? » Réitéra Hermione.

« J'avance doucement mais surement si vous voulez tout savoir. Et les médicomages ont confirmé ce que je pensais. Il est à présent dans un coma peu profond, ce qui veut dire que j'ai réussi à éliminer certaines composantes du sortilège. Et je vais continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et qu'il soit totalement guéri. »

« Est-ce que vous savez combien de temps cela va prendre ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. »

Hermione hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Alexis. Elle commenca à lui parler doucement et Drago s'approcha d'eux. Il passa à son tour la main dans les cheveux d'Alexis, les ébourrifant et il eut ensuite un léger sourire.

Lucius contemplait la scène et ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait de moins en moins. Mais d'un autre côté, il était conscient que Granger avait en quelque sorte sauvé son fils et que c'était majoritairement grâce à elle qu'il arrivait à sourire, malgré ses blessures. Drago avait vécu des moments difficils ces deux dernières années et peut-être que cette fille était la clé. Mais Granger quand même ! Tout mais pas Granger comme belle-fille !

Drago s'approcha soudain de lui et lui fit un rictus hésitant qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'auror assit dans le fond de la pièce, et puis il décida qu'il ne faisait rien de mal en parlant à son fils. Il le prit alors par l'épaule et l'emmena vers deux chaises, installées un peu plus loin.

« Alors mon fils, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Mais ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question. »

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Granger non ? »

« Hermione » Ne put s'empêcher de corriger Drago, avant de se rattraper « Granger, Hermione Granger. »

« Peu importe. » Fit Lucius qui avait bien noté la véhémence avec laquelle il l'avait corrigé. « A chaque fois que je te vois, elle est là. »

« C'est grâce à elle que je connais Alexis, c'est normal qu'on vienne lui rendre visite ensemble. »

« Et sinon, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble ? » Essaya de savoir Lucius.

« Un peu. Et je vois aussi Théo. Théodore Nott. »

« Oui, un grand brun un peu chétif c'est ça ? J'ai déjà fait des affaires avec son père. C'est une bonne famille. »

« Vous ne faites que de me poser des questions mais je ne sais rien sur vous. Vous passez beaucoup de temps ici ? »

« La majeure partie de la journée. Jusqu'à dix-huit heures environ. Ensuite on me ramène au Ministère. C'est là-bas que je dors. Beaucoup plus confortable qu'Azkaban, même si ça laisse encore à désirer. »

.

Il ne s'étala pas plus dessus et Drago devina qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il avait tout de même dévoilé pas mal de chose. Auparavant, il ne se serait jamais « confié » de la sorte à son fils. Il ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose mais Drago se sentait bien après cette petite conversation. Il avait l'impression de s'être rapproché de son père, qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça en fin de compte.

.

.

Refugiée une nouvelle fois dans les toilettes, Narcissa essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler la rage qui la possédait depuis quelques minutes. Elle ne digérait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait vu. Comment est-ce qu'il osait trainer encore plus leur nom dans la boue ? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas que Lucius soit en prison, qu'il ai gâché ses chances d'épouser une riche et belle sang-pur sans histoires et que leur nom soit la risée du monde. Non, il fallait en plus qu'il fréquente une née-moldue, une sang-de-bourbe hautaine et arrogante. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Drago avait pu s'abaisser à ça. La laisser tenir sa main. La fréquenter. Elle savait déjà qu'elle avait perdu son fils, mais le voir se comporter de la sorte la révoltait au plus haut point. Si seulement Lucius…

.

Lucius était justement en train de se reposer, et de laisser un peu d'intimités aux visiteurs d'Alexis. L'auror dardait un œil sévére sur lui, mais toute son attention était tournée vers le lit du malade. Contrairement aux apparences, son air crispé ne provenait pas du fait qu'il cherchait quels prochains sorts il allait essayer. Non, il était crispé parce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout les pensées qui investissaient son cerveau à l'instant même. Granger et Drago étaient tout les deux assis de chaque côté du lit de l'enfant. Enfant qui avait les cheveux blonds, comme Drago, même si ceux de Drago étaient un peu plus clair. Et ce constat amenait son cerveau à faire des associations et à imaginer des choses que jamais il n'aurait voulu imaginer. Non, il espérait de tout cœur que jamais Granger et Drago ne s'associeraient au mot " famille ". Il en était hors de question.

Mais juste à ce moment là, il vit son fils relever la tête et la Granger lui dire quelque chose qui le fit sourire. Un sourire doux et sincère, que lui-même n'était plus capable de faire depuis bien longtemps. Et il n'avait pas vu Drago faire un tel sourire depuis les vacances entre sa troisième et sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Quand il était encore un semblant de père normal pour lui. Avant que le Maître revienne et qu'il détruise sa avait complètement délaissé les siens, alors peut-être qu'il était l'heure pour lui de faire des concessions, et d'accepter les choix de son fils…

* * *

Et voilà. J'ai vraiment galéré à écrire la conversation entre Drago et Lucius, elle ne me satisfait toujours pas d'ailleurs mais bon...tant pis.

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire, histoire de vous allécher un peu : je pense que vous allez adorer le prochain chapitre héhé

Bisous bisous


	23. Chapitre XXI

Bonjour, Bonjour. Je vous avais presque oublié : je suis scotchée devant ma TV à regarder les news de ce qui se passe au Japon et j'avais carrément zappé qu'on est vendredi et que qui dit vendredi, dit Drago et Hermi (on rime avec ce qu'on peut xD).

Je pense que vous allez aimer ce chapitre... et j'espère ne pas me tromper. En plus il est plus long que d'habitude ^^

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Marine **: Un bisou ? Quel bisou... bon allez, va lire le chapitre et tu seras peut-être contente...ou pas d'ailleurs xD

**Math55 **: Merci beaucoup de reviewer à chaque chapitre, je prend vraiment plaisir à les lire. Ron aime toujours Hermione comme il est très jaloux et qu'en plus il n'aime pas Drago, il a tendance à s'énerver trèès facilement. Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé les conversations Hermione/Théo et Lucius/Drago :D

**Charlotte **: Drago c'est l'homme parfait...elle a trop de chance, il est même pas bordélique xD Narcissa...c'est la méchante de l'histoire et les méchants sont toujours là pour tout gâcher xD

**Elena **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves ma fiction originale. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira

**Audrey **: je crois qu'on est maudite : le mail n'est toujours pas passé. Pour rechercher une fic qu'on a commencé à lire. Si tu te rapelle du nom de l'auteur, du titre ou des mots clés du résumé, tu peux utiliser la fonction "search" (c'est en haut, au milieu/gauche de l'écran) ou sinon, le plus simple c'est de penser à mettre l'histoire en marque page internet ^^

**thedaydreamess **: Hihi, je suis ravie que tu aimes Théo, moi aussi je l'adore. Et oh que oui tu vas adorer ce chapitre (enfin je crois !)

**Lapin d'Alice **: merci beaucoup !

**Vera Bennett **: Narcissa elle est totalement nulle comme infirmière...les pauvres patients. je suis contente que tu aimes mon Petit Lu. Ne te force pas pour Ron, t'inquiète, c'est pas lui le personnage principal xD

* * *

**Chapitre XXI : The best birthday ever  
**

**.  
**

« Salut les garçons ! » Fit Hermione en arrivant chez Drago.

Elle déposa son sac sur une chaise et alla se servir quelque chose à boire, avant de rejoindre Drago et Théo qui regardaient un match de quidditch à la télévision. En les regardant, elle avait l'impression de voir son père devant ses précieux matches de football ou de rugby. Ils avaient le nez collé à l'écran et poussaient parfois des exclamations du style « Espèce de troll, le vif est derrière toi » ou encore « Espèce de véracrasse ramolli, même mon grand-père mort joue mieux que toi. »

Elle était presque sure qu'ils ne lui répondraient pas si elle leur parlait, alors elle alla chercher un livre dans son sac et continua là où elle s'était arrêté. Le match dura encore trois bons quart d'heure et les deux jeunes hommes hurlèrent de concert lorsque l'attrapeur finit enfin par refermer ses doigts autour de la petite boule dorée.

.

« C'est bon ? Vous êtes redevenus civilisés ? » Demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

« Hermione…tu es là ? Je ne t'avais pas vue. » Plaisanta Théo. « Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Dina va probablement sortir d'ici deux semaines. Elle est euphorique. »

« Comme c'est étonnant. » Fit Drago.

Un bruit sourd attira leur attention et ils virent un hibou qui tapait au carreau de la fenêtre du salon. Drago fronça les sourcils, il ne reconnaissait pas le volatile et se demandait si il devait lui ouvrir. Puis il supposa qu'il s'agissait peut-être de l'université et il alla ouvrir la fenêtre. A sa surprise, le hibou passa devant lui et vint se poser devant Hermione.

« Mais qu'est ce que… »

« Ah, je ne l'avais pas reconnu. C'est le hibou d'Harry. »

« Comment Potter sait que tu es chez moi ? »

« Il ne sait pas. Il a du lui dire de me trouver au lieu de lui donner mon adresse. Il est très intelligent comme hibou. » Dit-elle en détachant la lettre qu'il tenait à sa patte.

Elle ouvrit la lettre et lu les quelques mots qui étaient inscrit dessus. Puis elle la replia et la rangea dans sa poche.

« Oui…donc je disais que Dina est vraiment contente. »

« Granger ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait Potter ? Il y avait quoi dans la lettre ? »

« De quoi je me mêle. » Rit-elle avant d'ajouter « Il me disait juste que je suis dans l'obligation d'aller chez eux le jour de mon anniversaire. Molly en parle depuis des jours apparemment. »

« C'est quand ton anniversaire ? » Demanda Théo.

« Le dix-neuf, dans un peu moins d'une semaine donc. »

« Et tu ne nous as rien dit. Maintenant on a plus qu'une semaine pour trouver un cadeau. »

« Vous n'allez pas m'acheter de cadeau ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux. » Répliqua Théo, et Drago ricana.

« Très bien, achète-moi un cadeau alors, ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin d'une ferrari. »

« D'une quoi ? » Interrogea Théo.

« Rien…laisse tomber. »

.

Plus tard, une fois Théo parti, Drago et Hermione restèrent tout les deux et elle remarqua que le jeune homme semblait pensif. Il restait silencieux, n'ayant pas décroché un mot depuis plusieurs minutes. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, se demandant si il allait lui parler de ce qui le tracassait.

« Drago ? » Finit-elle par craquer.

« Oui Hermione ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air…soucieux. »

« Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que… non, ce n'est pas important. »

« Dis-moi ! »

« J'aurais aimé fêter ton anniversaire avec toi…c'est tout. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air tendre et sentit presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était ridicule de se montrer si émotive mais parler de son anniversaire la rendait à fleur de peau. L'année précédente, elle était déjà partie à la recherche des horcruxes et elle ne l'avait pas fêté. Ni celui d'Harry ou de Ron. Ils avaient autre chose à faire et à penser. Donc pour elle, cette année serait réellement la première année où elle fêterait son anniversaire sans ses parents. Alors qu'elle en avait finit avec Poudlard et qu'elle aurait pu être avec eux. Ils lui manquaient énormément et elle pensait souvent à eux à l'approche de ses dix-neuf ans. Cette année ils n'allaient pas lui offrir un cadeau, ainsi qu'une somme d'argent à dépenser dans le monde sorcier. Cette année elle ne recevrait pas de carte d'anniversaire par hibou. A cause de ça, elle n'avait pas eu envie de le fêter, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se rendre au Terrier, Molly ne comprendrait pas autrement.

Mais pourtant, l'idée de fêter ça avec Drago ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était même énormément touchée par sa proposition, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'au Terrier, voir toute la famille réunie lui rapellerait qu'elle n'avait pas la sienne, alors qu'avec Drago, ils seraient seulement tout les deux. Elle sentait qu'avec lui elle s'amuserait et profiterait pleinement de _sa_ fête.

« J'aimerai vraiment fêter mon anniversaire avec toi. Mais rien ne nous empêche de le faire. Ce sera juste avec une journée de retard. Le dix-neuf tombe un vendredi, c'est ce jour là que je vais chez les Weasley. Nous n'aurons qu'à faire ça le lendemain. »

« Je pourrais tout organiser si tu veux. Comme c'est ton anniversaire, tu n'auras rien à faire, je m'occupe de tout. »

« … »

« Hermione ? Tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. »

« Non…c'est juste que ça me fait penser…quand j'étais petite…et que mes parents me chouchoutaient…je voudrais tant les revoir. »

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et Drago se rapprocha d'elle, il tendit la main vers elle dans l'intention de lui frotter le bras mais Hermione se méprit sur son intention. Elle se précipita d'elle-même vers lui, se jetant dans ses bras. Drago les referma doucement autour d'elle, en essayant de se concentrer pour ne pas laisser son corps prendre le contrôle et lui montrer à quel point il aimait la tenir dans ses bras.

.

Hermione quant-à elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, elle retenait ses pleurs à propos de ses parents depuis bien longtemps mais avec lui, elle se laissait aller. Avec ses autres amis, elle n'osait pas en parler : avec Harry, parce qu'il n'avait plus ses parents et qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser, et avec Ron ou Ginny parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Eux n'avaient pas eu à faire ça. Leurs propres parents étaient protégés par l'Ordre pendant la guerre…

Par contre, elle avait l'impression que Drago était le mieux placé pour la comprendre. Et pouvoir pleurer contre lui l'apaisait énormément. Et la troublait aussi. Elle avait plus que conscience de la chaleur de son corps et de son cœur qui battait étrangement vite dans sa poitrine. Sentir le cœur de Drago s'emballer lui rapella sa conversation avec Théo. Pouvait-il avoir raison ? Est-ce qu'elle devait tenter sa chance avec lui ? Une nouvelle fois ? En prenant le risque qu'il la repousse une bonne fois pour toute et qu'elle finisse le cœur brisé ?

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau ? » Chuchota Drago.

« Non, ca va aller. » Répondit Hermione en se redressant et en s'essuyant les yeux.

Drago la trouva fragile en cet instant, et encore plus désirable. Et il aimait le fait de pouvoir lui aussi la consoler et savoir qu'elle avait des faiblesses. Depuis sa sortie du coma, c'était elle la plus forte, qui le portait à bout de bras, qui tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de calmer ses angoisses, qui l'aidait dans sa guérison, qui le soutenait et il était ravi de voir que les rôles pouvaient s'inverser et que lui aussi pouvait la soutenir. Il la regarda alors qu'elle se mouchait, les yeux rouges et il eu une envie folle de l'embrasser. Mais il se retint. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça…

.

.

A Sainte-Mangouste, dans la chambre d'Alexis, une médicomage était penchée au dessus de son lit, afin de surveiller son état. Le matin même, après que Lucius ait commencé à lui lançer quelques sortilèges, il avait été prit d'une montée de fièvre. Les médicomages avaient essayé de la faire baisser, mais comme lorsqu'il était réveillé, seul les médicmanents moldus marchaient, mais beaucoup moins bien qu'en temps normal.

« Je ne comprend pas trop monsieur Malefoy, » fit la médicomage « Les mangemorts n'étaient pas censés détester les moldus ? Comment est-ce possible que les médicaments moldus arrivent à faire baisser un peu la fièvre. »

« Tout simplement parce que la personne qui a inventé ce sortilège devait probablement mépriser les moldus, et ne les a donc pas prit en compte. Vous devriez être bien placés pour savoir que la médi... moldue est méconnue et considérée comme inefficace par la plupart des sorciers, mangemorts ou non – ce qui n'est pas étonnant, vu comment marchent leurs comprimés. » Termina-t-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Au moins ils marchent là où la magie échoue ! » Répliqua la médicomage d'un ton acide.

Lucius haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le petit garçon. Il y était presque, il le sentait. Les médicomages qui s'occupaient de lui, ainsi que Granger, lui avaient expliqué qu'il avait eu beaucoup de fièvre avant de tomber dans le coma. Et si le processus s'inversait, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas loin du réveil.

Il appliqua un onguent sur le front d'Alexis lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Lucius tourna la tête et laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'il vit que c'était encore la même infirmière : celle qui semblait venir dans la pièce au moins une fois par jour et qui rougissait comme une idiote dès qu'elle croisait son regard. Au début, Lucius trouvait cela assez flatteur mais à présent, il trouvait cette infirmière assez perturbante. Il sentait qu'elle le fixait et il mourrait d'envie de se retourner et de la remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toute.

.

.

De retour dans son manoir désert, après une après-midi fatiguante à l'hôpital, Narcissa faisait les cents pas dans la salle de réception vide. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, et vite. Elle n'avait jamais travaillé de toute sa vie et commençait à ne vraiment plus supporter d'être traitée comme une moins que rien, de faire toutes les sales besognes et de se faire hurler dessus par les médicomages. Elle voulait recupérer son Lucius et que tout redevienne comme avant. Elle voulait être à nouveau la Lady Malefoy, riche et respectée de tous. Mais voilà, il y avait cette stupide mesure de sécurité qui empêchait quiconque d'utiliser la magie offensive ou défensive dans la pièce ou Lucius était, et elle ne parviendrait à rien avec des sortilèges de guérison. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une solution. Elle se repassait plusieurs options en tête mais rien ne semblait la satisfaire. Si seulement elle possédait toujours cette " main de la gloire "… Mais malheureusement, le manoir avait été perquisitionné juste après la défaite de Voldemort et ils avaient emporté tous les objets ayant un lien, proche ou lointain, avec la magie noire. Et à présent, il fallait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule pour trouver comme récupérer Lucius, elle n'avait personne pour l'aider et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait s'y prendre. A moins que…

.

.

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione ! Moi je sors bientôt de l'hôpital. »

« Je sais ça Dina. Il me semble que tu me l'as dit au moins une bonne dizaine de fois. »

« C'est pour pas que t'oublies. Mais tu viendras toujours me voir, hein, hein, hein ? Papa et maman ils ont dit oui la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus me voir. »

« Bien sur que je viendrais toujours te voir. »

« Et… »

« Oui, Drago aussi. »

« Et tu sais quoi Hermione ? »

« Non, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire. »

« Eh ben si je peux pas me marier avec Drago comme je suis trop petite pour lui, eh ben je veux que ce soit toi qui se marie avec lui, je veux que ce soit toi l'amoureuse de Drago. Tu veux bien hein hein hein ? »

« Dina…tu sais…ce genre de chose ne peux pas se décider comme ça. »

« Ben si. Moi je sais que Drago il voudrait bien être ton amoureux comme il peut pas être le mien. Parce qu'après moi c'est toi la plus belle et la plus gentille. »

« Ca va les chevilles. » Rigola Hermione en chatouillant un peu Dina.

La petite fille se tortilla en hurlant de rire puis elle finit par sauter sur Hermione pour tenter de la chatouiller à son tour. Hermione s'amusait avec elle mais son esprit n'était pas présent à 100% : les paroles de Dina se mélangeaient avec les paroles de Drago et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle voulait elle aussi que Drago soit son amoureux.

.

.

« Théo ? Oh…je suis désolée mais j'allais m'en aller. »

« Je sais, mais je voulais juste passer pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Et te donner ça. » Dit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet.

« Merci beaucoup ! Mais je t'avais dit de ne pas m'acheter de cadeau. »

« Je crois que j'étais sourd à ce moment là. »

Hermione rit alors qu'elle défaisait le paquet, révelant un joli foulard dans les tons bleus et mauve. Elle enlaça Théo pour le remercier, noua le foulard autour de son cou et prit le temps de discuter un peu avec lui avant de transplaner pour le terrier.

.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine où Molly semblait totalement survoltée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la saluer ou même de dire qu'elle était arrivée car Ron déboula dans la cuisine comme une furie, lui attrapa la main et la traina derrière lui.

« Ron…mais qu'est ce que ? »

« Dépêche-toi. » Dit-il en la conduisant dans le salon.

Il la poussa près d'Harry, qui était assit devant la cheminée, et à peine se fut-elle installée en tailleur à ses côtés qu'une gerbe d'étincelles éclata dans l'âtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Ginny apparaissait dans la cheminée.

« Ah ! Enfin te voilà Hermione. Ca fait une demi-heure que je n'arrête pas d'aller et venir dans la cheminée pour voir si tu es arrivée. »

« Désolée Gin', j'ai été un peu retardée. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

« Merci Ginny. »

« Luna aussi te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Elle devait venir dans la salle commune pour te parler mais finalement elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Je crois qu'elle a un petit ami…Il faut que je continue mon enquête. » Continua Ginny sans prêter attention au "un petit-ami, Luna, non mais tu plaisantes" de Ron.

« Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir Gin', tu me manques ! »

« Toi aussi tu me manques…hé, mais il est nouveau ce foulard ! »

« Théo vient juste de me l'offrir, pour mon anniversaire. »

« Théo qui ? » Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« Théodore Nott. » Répondit Hermione en tournant la tête vers lui.

La tête de Ginny pivota dans la la cheminée et Hermione et elles observèrent le visage de Ron prendre une teinte rouge soutenue. Mais rapidement, Harry posa une main sur son épaule et lui jeta un regard " c'est-son-anniversaire-alors-ne-commence-pas " qui le calma immédiatement.

« Et Malefoy ? » Continua Ginny « Il t'a offert quelque chose ? »

« Non…enfin, pas encore…je veux dire, je ne sais pas si il va m'offrir quelque chose mais je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. »

Elle pensa qu'il était plus sage de ne pas mentionner le fait qu'ils fêteraient son anniversaire tous les deux en tête à tête de lendemain. Mieux valait ménager la sensibilité de Ron.

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble pendant presque une heure et Ginny, même si elle se plaignait d'un torticolis grandissant, ne quitta la cheminée que lorsqu'elle y fut obligée, après avoir souhaité encore un bon anniversaire à Hermione et demandé à Harry quand est-ce qu'il comptait venir la voir.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient ensuite montés dans la chambre que partageaient ces deux derniers et comme au bon vieux temps, ils s'étaient installés sur le lit pour parler de tout et de rien. La rentrée principalement. Hermione exprimait sa joie et son impatience à l'idée de se remettre à étudier, Harry disait qu'il appréhendait un peu de se retrouver à l'ISFA à cause de qui il était. Il ne voulait pas avoir un statut particulier parce qu'il avait été l'Elu. Ron quant-à lui pensait qu'il n'allait jamais y arriver, surtout sans Hermione pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs.

« Les faire à ta place oui. » Ricana Harry.

« Tu peux parler ! »

« Hermione les as plus souvent fait _en entier_ pour toi. Moi elle corrigeait seulement ce qui me manquait. »

« Faux frère…Mais je suis sure qu'elle va s'ennuyer sans nous. N'est ce pas Hermione ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je vais m'ennuyer mais vous allez me manquer…durant les interclasses et le midi. Parce que vos chuchotements pendant que j'essaye d'écouter, eux, c'est sur qu'ils ne vont pas me manquer. »

Ron ouvrit grand la bouche, puis il croisa le regard d'Hermione et son petit sourire et les trois amis éclatèrent de rire.

.

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement entre conversations, jeux, taquineries des jumeaux et délicieuses odeurs provenant de la cuisine de Molly. Ses amis la tenaient occupée et ainsi, elle ne pensait pas à ses parents.

Le soir venu, Tonks, Remus et le petit Teddy qui était visiblement très content de voir Hermione, les rejoignirent pour partager le succulent repas que Molly avait préparé. Hermione avait Teddy sur ses genoux, qui babillait joyeusement et qui riait aux éclats lorsque la brunette lui chatouillait les pieds, ses cheveux prenant alors une couleur bleue clair.

Lorsqu'Harry et Ron apportèrent l'immense fraisier orné de ses dix-neuf bougies, Teddy "aida " Hermione à les souffler, et tapa dans ses petites mains en voyant que tout le monde applaudissait.

Elle reçu plusieurs cadeaux : des livres, des produits de chez Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, un pull et une paire de chaussettes tricotées par Molly, des chocolats – offerts par Ron qui semblait penser qu'il avait ainsi un droit de 50% sur la boite – une paire de boucles d'oreille de la part de Ginny qui les avait achetées avant de partir à Poudlard, et un gros bisou baveux de la part de Teddy qui se mit à pleurer lorsque ses parents décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir et qu'il du quitter les genoux de la jeune femme.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la chambre des garçons et s'installèrent sur le lit d'Harry pour continuer à discuter. Ils restèrent debout une bonne partie de la nuit et quand ils commencèrent à vraiment piquer du nez, Ron laissa son lit à Hermione et s'installa sur un matelas, par terre, pour qu'ils puissent tout les trois dormir ensemble, comme avant…

Malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle elle s'était endormie, Hermione se réveilla tôt le matin, étrangement excitée et impatiente. Puis elle se rappella qu'aujourd'hui elle fêtait son anniversaire avec Drago alors elle bondit du lit et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

.

.

Une fois rentrée dans son appartement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'occuper. Elle avait hâte que Drago arrive. Elle ne savait pas s'ils allaient rester chez elle ou si il allait l'emmener chez lui mais elle voulait qu'il vienne.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à aller prendre une douche, pour s'occuper. Une fois ses cheveux lavés et séchés, elle alla se planter devant son placard, cherchant quoi mettre. Elle avait envie de plaire à Drago. Elle élimina rapidement l'option robe qui ferait peut-être trop révélateur et après avoir hésité entre un jean ou une jupe, elle choisit un pantalon noir. Dans le haut, elle enfila un joli top rouge à manches courtes et légèrement décolleté. Elle se parfuma ensuite légèrement, laissa ses cheveux détachés et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, nerveuse…

.

« Hermione ? » Entendit-elle soudain appeler.

« Dans la chambre. J'arrive. » Cria-t-elle en retour avant de se lever.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle vit Drago au milieu de la pièce, un bouquet de fleur à la main. Personne ne lui avait jamais offert de fleurs pour son anniversaire !

Drago quant-à lui n'en menait pas large. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi belle ? Comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir se contrôler et rester calme en la voyant comme ça, si jolie et les yeux brillants. Il vit son regard passer de lui aux fleurs, et puis elle lui sauta au cou.

« Oh merci Drago ! Elles sont si belles ! »

« Joyeux anniversaire Hermione. »

Toujours dans ses bras, Hermione lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, avant de se reculer pour lui prendre le bouquet des mains et sentir son odeur. Drago s'était légèrement crispé lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Hermione s'empressa d'aller mettre ses fleurs dans un vase et se tourna ensuite vers Drago.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« On va chez moi. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main

Hermione l'attrapa et quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparaissaient chez le blond. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait la veille et elle lui fit le récit de sa soirée, ainsi que des cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu. Et puis elle lui parla de Teddy, son petit cousin (même si il s'en fichait strictement) qu'elle adorait et qui était mignon comme tout. Comme à leur habitude, les conversations s'enchainèrent. Ils discutaient à bâtons rompu sans voir le temps passer. Soudain, Drago se leva et revint avec un plateau chargé de petits-fours et de deux verres de vin blanc. Hermione songea qu'il s'y prenait vraiment bien, mais au fond ce n'était pas étonnant, avec ses parents, il avait du être habitué aux soirées et à la nourriture qu'on y servait.

« Tu t'es vraiment donné du mal. Il ne fallait pas. »

« Tu parles, étaler quelques petites choses sur du pain ce n'est pas vraiment se donner du mal. Et puis c'est ton anniversaire non ? »

« Oui…tu dois avoir raison. » Dit-elle avant t'attraper un autre petit toast.

« Ne te goinfre pas trop non plus Hermione ! Il y a une suite après ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux, c'est mon anniversaire » Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

« Et bien voulez-vous bien passer à table ? » Demanda Drago d'une voix qui reflétait parfaitement son éducation.

Hermione le suivit et ils s'installèrent face à face à table où ils dégustèrent une salade et un délicieux gratin, qu'Hermione le soupçonnait d'avoir préparé à l'aide de la magie, parce qu'il était vraiment délicieux. Ils continuèrent de discuter tout en mangeant mais Hermione décrochait souvent de la conversation pour regarder Drago. Elle regardait ses mains qui s'agitaient quand il parlait, ou encore ses yeux d'un gris si particulier. Son cœur avait des ratés parfois, quand Drago la regardait droit dans les yeux et qu'il lui souriait. Comme en ce moment. Et son sourire se reflétait dans ses yeux lui donnant un charme fou. Oui, il avait peut-être le visage couvert de cicatrices mais il avait du charme…et elle avait envie de l'embrasser.

« Hermione ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Euh…oui, tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais si Sainte-Mangouste n'allait pas te manquer lorsque les cours reprendront. »

« Si. Enormément. D'ailleurs j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne me reste qu'une semaine là-bas. J'aurais bien voulu continuer à être volontaire le week-end mais je ne pourrais jamais étudier correctement. »

« Tu pourras peut-être t'arranger pour y aller pendant les vacances. »

« Peut-être oui. Je demanderais et je verrais bien ce qu'on me répondra. »

Drago hocha la tête et se leva pour débarasser les assiettes. Il voyait Hermione le suivre du regard et continuer à le fixer alors qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine et il lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Hermione s'éxécuta, sans arriver à masquer l'immense sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres. Elle savait qu'il lui demandait de fermer les yeux pour pouvoir allumer les bougies, mais même sans surprise, elle avait l'impression de redevenir une enfant, toute émerveillée. Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit Drago arriver vers elle et lorsqu'il lui dit de rouvrir les yeux, la pièce n'était plus illuminée que par les dix-neuf bougies du gâteau au chocolat. La voix de Drago qui lui chantait joyeux anniversaire résonna dans la pièce et lorsqu'il eut finit, elle ferma étroitement les paupières, se concentra pour faire un vœu et souffla d'un coup ses bougies.

« Tu as fait quoi comme vœu ? » Demanda Drago

« Je ne te le dirais pas. Il ne se réalisera pas sinon. »

« Tu crois encore à ça. »

« Parfaitement. »

« Mon gâteau est bon ? » Interrogea-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Délicieux. »

« Il est moins bon que le tien mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. »

« Non, il est vraiment bon, je t'assure. Merci pour ce repas Drago. Je crois que c'est le meilleur anniversaire que je n'ai jamais passé. »

« Et ce n'est pas fini. » Dit-il d'un air mystérieux.

.

Ils terminèrent leur dessert et Drago envoya la vaisselle se laver toute seule d'un coup de baguette. Il se leva, Hermione l'imita et ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé. La brunette vit alors Drago glisser sa main sous le coussin et en sortir un paquet assez épais qu'il lui tendit, l'air content de lui. Hermione avait pensé que cette soirée était son cadeau et elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir quelque chose de sa part. Elle ouvrit le paquet avec précaution et poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle en découvrit le contenu. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle promenait ses mains dessus.

« Oh Merlin…mais où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? C'est…un…un…un trésor. Oh Merlin…mais comment tu as fait ? Tu as du te ruiner. »

« Tu veux que j'aille le rendre et que je prenne quelque chose de moins cher ? »

« NON. » S'écria Hermione en serrant contre elle la toute première édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard, avec les annotations des premiers directeurs de l'école. « Tu me l'as offert c'est à moi et rien qu'à moi maintenant. Je vais prendre soin de toi tu verras » Dit-elle en s'adressant au livre « Tu seras traité comme un roi avec moi, jamais je ne t'abimerai. »

Drago la regarda comme si elle était folle. Il savait que ce livre lui ferait plaisir mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle en pleurerait, ni qu'elle caresserait les pages comme il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable. Quoi que pour elle, c'était surement ce que le livre devait représenter. Une fois qu'elle l'eut observé sous toutes les coutures, poussé au moins une quinzaine d'exclamations et même embrassé, elle le posa délicatement sur la table basse et sauta littéralement sur Drago, manquant de l'étouffer.

« Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, mer… »

« Je crois que j'ai compris. » Coupa Drago en riant.

« Il va falloir que je lui trouve une bonne place chez moi. Pour ne pas l'abimer… »

« Tu es complètement folle Hermione, tu sais ça ? »

.

Hermione lui tira la langue et puis posa sa tête sur son épaule. Comme quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'elle s'endormait à moitié contre lui, Drago glissa sa main contre son bras nu et le caressa doucement du bout des doigts. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Hermione n'était pas le moins du monde ensommeillée et était parfaitement consciente de ce léger effleurement. Trop consciente même. Rapidement elle eut la chair de poule et plusieurs frissons la traversèrent de part en part. Elle essayait de se contrôler et de ne pas montrer à Drago l'effet qu'il lui faisait mais c'était peine perdue. Elle était trop sensible à son toucher pour parvenir à le cacher.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, Hermione remarqua le silence pesant qui s'était installé sur la pièce. Seul son souffle se faisait entendre, bizarrement saccadé. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Drago, elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. En posant ses yeux sur lui, une forte envie de l'embrasser la reprit, si forte qu'elle en avait mal. Elle déglutit difficilement, en ayant l'impression d'être aussi discrète qu'un hyppogriffe chez un apothicaire. Elle avança une main vers Drago, mais il détourna la tête. Hermione se déplaca alors sur le canapé, pour retrouver ses yeux et elle lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle vit Drago fermer les yeux une fraction de secondes, et lâcher un petit soupir. Prenant cela pour un signe d'encouragement, et entendant presque dans sa tête les encouragements de Théo, elle s'approcha de plus en plus près de Drago, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Rapidement, elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, et, n'y tenant plus, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond réagit immédiatement et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Hermione l'embrassa de manière assez chaste, et puis Drago prit les devant et se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, avant de passer la pointe de sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione pour l'inciter à les entrouvrir. Elle obtempéra et sentit la langue de Drago s'infiltrer dans sa bouche et venir caresser la sienne. Son ventre se crispa et ses mains qui étaient sagement posées sur les épaules de Drago remontèrent sur sa nuque où elle agrippa ses cheveux. C'était tout aussi magique et sensationnel que la dernière fois. Ses baisers lui procuraient des picotemements un peu partout et elle avait l'impression de léviter. Leur baiser avait un petit goût de chocolat et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Leurs langues dansaient ensembles, se taquinaient, s'apprivoisaient, mais soudainement, Drago enleva son bras de sa taille et se retira.

« Drago… »Murmura Hermione, pantelante.

« Non…je suis désolé. On ne peut pas…je ne dois pas…je ne dois pas faire ça. »

« Non ! Ne me refait pas ça…je t'en prie. Ne fait pas comme la dernière fois. Tu en avais envie autant que moi, je le sais ! »

« Tu ne sais pas Hermione. Et tu ne devrais pas en avoir envie. Je ne dois pas t'embrasser. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Je ne peux pas… »

Il fit mine de se lever mais Hermione l'attrapa et le força à se rassoir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas en avoir envie. Parce que tu es brûlé ? »

« … »

« Et bien écoutes-moi Drago. Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire ! »

« Tu ne mérites pas quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Drago…embrasse-moi… »

« Arrête Hermione. Ce n'est pas bien. »

« Embrasse-moi… »

« Ce n'est… »

« C'est toi que je veux embrasser. Toi et personne d'autre. »

« Je ne… »

« Je ne suis pas ton genre c'est ça ? Tu me trouves moche ? »

« Bien sur que non. Comment est-ce que tu peux penser une chose pareille ? C'est toi qui devrais me trouver moche, tu ne devrais même pas penser que le problème viens de toi Tuhmphh »

Hermione s'était jetée sur lui, collant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux siennes mais il la repoussa.

« Arrête Hermione. »

« Non. Je n'arrêterais que si tu me dis que tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser, que tu n'as pas envie que je sois plus qu'une amie pour toi et que tu n'envisages pas de considérer les choses autrement. Ce sont les seules raisons valables. Ce sont les seules choses que je comprendrais. »

« Je… »

« … »

« Je n'ai pas…je n'ai pas… »

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie… »

Mais il ne pouvait pas prononcer cette phrase en l'ayant devant lui, elle et ses lèvres rouges de leur précédent baiser. Elle et sa fougue, elle et son insistance. Elle qui le voulait, lui. Alors au lieu d'écouter sa conscience, il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Il l'entendit pousser un petit soupir et il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Cette fois-ci, il se laissa totalement aller dans leur baiser et sans savoir comment, Hermione se retrouva assise sur lui. Drago lui dévorait les lèvres et quand ils manquèrent de souffle et qu'il délaissa sa bouche, il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, la faisant soupirer de plus en plus souvent. Les mains d'Hermione restaient dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement. De son cou, il remonta vers son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe, la faisant frissonner. Il revint ensuite à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement avant de passer son doigt sur ses lèvres, les redessinant.

Il lui fit ensuite un petit sourire et se rapprocha de son oreille.

« Joyeux anniversaire Hermione. »

La brunette sourit également puis elle se blottit contre lui. Drago se leva, la gardant dans ses bras, et puis il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son lit et s'en alla dans la salle de bain pour mettre son pyjama. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit sous les draps, elle se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser, puis elle se recula, arborant un air plus sérieux.

« Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis Drago, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas me rejetter ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es bien trop précieuse pour moi. »

« Je veux vraiment être avec toi Drago. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? »

« Je crois ? Mais je ne comprends pas. Mon apparence devrait te dégouter. Tu ne devrais pas avoir envie de ça avec moi. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu te dénigres trop, ton apparence n'a aucune importance pour moi. C'est ce que tu es qui compte. »

« … »

Hermione réarrangea l'oreiller et se colla à lui. Mais elle sentit Drago se tendre alors elle se recula un peu. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise ou le gêner. Néanmoins, elle sentit sa main se glisser dans la sienne quelques secondes plus tard et elle sut qu'elle pouvait s'endormir tranquille.

Drago quant-à lui avait beaucoup plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il regardait Hermione dormir. Elle était attendrissante mais il se demandait toujours pourquoi elle voulait de lui autrement que comme un ami, et il se demandait si il avait eu raison de cèder à ses avances. Elle méritait mieux que lui. Est-ce qu'il avait le droit d'être égoïste et de laisser parler ses envies ? Ne devait-il pas penser à elle et la laisser aller avec quelqu'un fait pour elle ? Peut-être…ou peut-être pas…

* * *

Et valàààà... vous êtes contente j'espère ! Mais attention, ce n'est parce que ça y'es ils sont ensemble que POUF, Drago il va être tout guérit, qu'il en aura plus rien à faire de ses cicatrices et que les choses vont être faciles. Non, non, non, certainement pas xD Vous avez vu déjà le mal qu'elle a eu pour qu'il accepte de céder à ses avances. De toute façon là il avait pas le choix le pauvre Drago, si il redisait non, Hermione elle l'attrapait, elle le plaquait contre le mur et elle le violait mouhahahahahahah...ahem

Breffons. Ce chapitre étant quasi essenciellement Hermione/Drago, je vous promets que dans le prochain on retrouvera du Lucius, du Alexis et de la Tessa/Narcissa hihi

Une review et Drago viendra vous faire des bisous partout :D


	24. Chapitre XXII

Bonjour bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? Moi je mourrais d'impatience de vous poster ce chapitre parce que j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions, à défaut de voir vos têtes, quand vos aurez terminé ce chapitre.

Sinon, de toutes mes fics, c'est celle-ci qui a le plus de succès en terme de review et de visitors, et je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier pour ça. C'est grâce à vous et vous êtes géniaux.

**Message à Julie **: C'est toi la plus forte ! Je m'incline.

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Elena **: Narcissa est dépressive, pas folle (même si bon...), et Drago est toujours perturbé par son apparence, c'est pour ça qu'il a du mal à accepter l'idée d'être avec Hermione^^

**Lucilee **: Ouiii, ils sont meugnons les deux chérinets d'amour. Ron n'a pas pété un câble avec le foulard parce que ca reste un cadeau de Théo. Si il avait été de Drago, ça ne serait pas passé comme ça ^^ Dans ce chapitre, tu ne verras qu'une seule réaction. Les autres seront là plus tard ^^

**Marine **: Eh oui, le bisou est enfin là :D Et tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Lisy **: Non non ne te cache pas, j'aime bien les petits coups de folie xD Voici la suite

**Joy **: Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Audrey **: On avance mais ce n'est pas toujours ça, pour le mail. J'ai le début, c'est à dire ton nom point ton prénom mais je n'ai pas le serveur mail -_- On va finir par y arriver xD

**Melanie **: Merci beaucoup !

**Archive HPT **: ton email n'est pas passé mais oui pas de problèmes, je suis ok ^^

**Vera Bennett **: Hermione est trop gentille pour violer Drago...et puis la manière douce ça marche aussi *_*

* * *

**Chapitre XXI : Wake up  
**

**.  
**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle se sentit légère. Les évènements de la veille repassaient dans sa tête et elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait enfin réussi. Que Drago et elle étaient enfin ensemble. Drago était son petit-ami et le simple fait de prononcer cette phrase dans sa tête lui donnait envie de sautiller de joie, comme Dina.

Elle entrouvrit un œil et constata que Drago dormait encore, profondément si on en jugeait par sa respiration lente et profonde. Elle referma les yeux et avec un sourire malicieux, elle se rapprocha de Drago et se blottit tout contre lui, allant même jusqu'à glisser une jambe entre les siennes. Sa tête posée contre son torse, elle entendait son cœur battre paisiblement. Bercée par ces battements, réguliers, elle finit par se rendormir.

Elle se réveilla de nouveau environ une heure plus tard, en sentant Drago bouger à ses côtés. Elle sentit qu'il se dégageait d'elle. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux, et croisa son regard. Il lui souriait. Hermione lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha de lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas retrouvé tes esprits ? » Lui demanda Drago.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le réembrassa avec encore plus de ferveur.

« J'ai toute ma tête Drago. Et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Je refuse que tu doutes de nous. »

Elle se leva ensuite, laissant Drago seul dans la chambre, avec ses pensées. Elle avait utilisé le mot " nous ". Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ça avec elle ? Lui, le Malefot brûlé qui pensait ne plus jamais avoir de femme dans sa vie. Il savait bien qu'il ne la méritait pas mais il aimait être avec elle, l'embrasser et la tenir près de lui alors même si ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne décision à prendre, il décida d'être égoïste…

.

Comme c'était dimanche, ils prirent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner, avant de trainasser. Hermione rayonnait de bonheur, et Drago, même si il était moins expressif qu'elle et peut-être un peu plus réservé, paraissait tout de même heureux. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée installés l'un contre l'autre, sur le canapé. Drago regardait la télé tandis qu'Hermione était plongée dans son cadeau d'anniversaire. Parfois ses doigts s'égaraient sur les pages du livre, en une caresse légère.

« J'aurais bien aimé y retourner… » Souffla-t-elle « J'ai quitté ce château trop abruptement. »

« Tu n'as rien raté tu sais. La septième année que j'ai passé là-bas n'en a pas vraiment été une. C'était vraiment l'enfer. Même pour les enfants de sang-pur. Et puis…peut-être que tu y retourneras un jour pour enseigner. »

« J'aimerai bien. »

« Je suis sure que tu réussiras si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Hermione lui sourit, tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue et rapidement, leur lèvres se trouvèrent. Elle avait tout le temps envie de l'embrasser et son comportement la surprenait parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été comme ça avec Viktor ou avec Ron. Là, elle aurait pu passer la journée à embrasser Drago, à passer la main dans ses cheveux et à soupirer contre son cou.

Lorsque leur séance de baiser cessa et qu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, la respiration haletante, une ombre attira leur attention et ils tournèrent simultanément la tête avant de pousser un petit cri.

Théo était tranquillement installé sur une chaise, les fixant avec un immense sourire au lèvres.

.

« Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Prévenir quand on arrive ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » S'exclama Drago

« Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à enlever le bandeau que vous aviez devant les yeux. C'est bien. Un peu long par contre. »

« La ferme. »

« Quoi ? » Fit Théo d'un air innocent « C'est la vérité ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Depuis le temps que vous… »

« C'est bon. On a compris. » Fit Drago, agacé.

« Vous avez conclut hier soir c'est ça ? Et la nuit a été torride j'espère. Heureusement que tu n'es pas née au printemps Hermione… »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour aller donner une claque derrière la tête de Théo. Celui-ci grimaça mais attrapa le poignet de d'Hermione, la forçant à se pencher vers lui.

« Je vous taquine. Mais sincèrement, je suis content pour vous. Je sais que tu vas prendre soin de lui et que tu vas le soutenir et le rendre heureux. Et je sais déjà que tu es heureuse avec lui. »

« Merci Théo. C'est grâce à toi tout ça. Je n'aurais jamais osé faire le premier pas après le fiasco de la dernière fois si tu ne m'avais pas encouragée. Je pensais vraiment qu'il ne voulait pas de moi mais je me trompais. Tu avais raison. »

« Je sais, je sais. Je suis assez content de moi je dois dire. Même si vous avez quand même été lents. Ca crevait tellement les yeux que ça en devenait affligeant. »

Hermione se redressa en riant et s'éloigna vers la cuisine en marmonnant « Les serpentard, on ne les changera jamais. Il faut toujours qu'ils se vantent. »

Théo se leva et alla ensuite se rassoir près de son ami. Il le regarda avec un grand sourire aux lèvres mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que Drago ne lui rendait pas son sourire et qu'il avait l'air soucieux.

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Le droit…le droit de quoi ? » Fit Théo, perdu.

« D'être avec elle. »

« Mais merde Drago ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu te poses trop de questions comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aurais pas le droit ? Tu ne l'as pas forcée non ? »

« Ce serait même plutôt le contraire. »

« Alors arrête de te poser trop de questions et laisse les choses se faire »

Hermione revint à ce moment là, forçant les deux garçons à stopper leur conversation. Ils mangèrent ensemble, passèrent ensuite l'après-midi à se promener dans Hyde Park. Drago et Hermione se tenaient la main et Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher de les taquiner. Hermione elle, était contente, d'une part parce que Drago ne rechignait presque plus à sortir dans le monde moldu, et d'autre part parce qu'elle aimait lui tenir la main en " public " et avoir la possibilité de montrer à tout le monde qu'il était à elle.

.

.

« Il saigne du nez ! »

« J'avais remarqué, sombre idiote. » Répliqua Lucius d'un ton cassant.

Il sentait que le réveil du petit garçon était vraiment proche, mais les médicomages qui se succédaient auprès de lui le mettaient de mauvaise humeur et le déconcentraient dans sa tâche. La médicomage administra une nouvelle dose de médicament moldu contre la fièvre, puis elle se recula, laissant Lucius continuer son travail.

.

A l'autre bout de l'hôpital, Hermione était au dispensaire, occupée à recoudre un homme qui s'était fait griffer, soit disant par son chat. Mais au vu de la profondeur de la blessure, Hermione pensait plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'un hyppogriffe, détenu illégalement. Elle ne fit cependant pas de remarque et après avoir désinfecté la plaie, elle la recousit à l'aide de sa baguette. L'homme la remercia chaleureusement et Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Les patients de cet hôpital étaient tous tellement gentils… Elle avait du mal à croire que ce serait terminé à la fin de la semaine.

Elle s'occupa ensuite d'une jeune femme qui s'était brûlée avec une potion, et puis elle monta au quatrième étage pour aller changer les perfusions des patients.

.

Malgré le médicament moldu, la fièvre d'Alexis persistait et Lucius restait concentré à sa tâche, murmurant sans cesse une formule de magie noire, tout décrivant un 8 à l'aide de sa baguette, au dessus du corps d'Alexis. Après dix minutes à psalmodier sans relâche, le petit garçon commenca à se tortiller dans son lit. Il était toujours inconscient mais Lucius faillit pousser un cri de victoire. Il y était presque. Les deux médicomages présentes dans la pièce se rapprochèrent du lit et observèrent Alexis gigoter puis s'arrêter net. Lucius glissa alors une petite boule d'herbes séchées dans sa bouche et quelques secondes plus tard, Alexis papillonna des yeux, avant de les ouvrir totalement. Il était trempé de fièvre et semblait apeuré. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de Lucius et des deux médicomages penchés sur lui, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il se mit à sangloter.

« Maman…je veux…maman Hermione…maman Hermione. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil. "Alors ça, c'est la meilleure" pensa-t-il, alors qu'Alexis ne cessait de réclamer Hermione. Il voulu prendre sa température à l'aide de sa baguette mais à peine eut-il pointé le bout de bois sur Alexis, qu'il se mit à hurler, littéralement terrifié.

« Maman…maman… » Répétait-il en pleurant.

« Allez donc me chercher Miss Granger ! » S'exclama la médicomage Stevents « A cette heure-ci elle est propablement dans une des chambres du troisième étage, à s'occuper des perfusions ! Depêchez-vous ! »

.

Hermione discutait gaiement avec un patient âgé de cent treize ans, écoutant ses vieilles anectodes avec attention lorsqu'une infirmière déboula dans la pièce à toute vitesse.

« Hermione Granger ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Le petit Alexis s'est réveillé. Il vous réclame. »

Complètement abasourdie, Hermione resta tout d'abord plantée dans la pièce sans bouger, la bouche entrouverte. Puis elle retrouva ses esprits et se précipita dans le couloir. Elle dévala couloirs et escaliers à une vitesse ahurissante et se rua dans la chambre d'Alexis. Elle cru que son cœur allait exploser dans elle le vit allongé dans son lit, réveillé.

« Maman…je veux ma maman Hermione. »

« Je suis là mon lapin. Tout va bien. Je suis là. »

Hermione ne vit pas Lucius qui faisait une moue dégoutée, et elle s'avanca au chevet d'Alexis, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Il aurait été ridicule de pleurer alors qu'il était réveillé. Alexis se blottit contre elle et referma ses petits bras autour de sa taille. Il semblait vraiment apeuré et Hermione lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour le calmer.

« Tout va bien mon lapin. Je sais que tu as du être impressionné mais ce sont les médicomages qui sont là. Et le monsieur aux cheveux blond, il n'est pas médicomage mais il t'a aidé à te réveiller. Tu es un grand garçon Alexis. Je suis fière de toi. »

« Maman, j'ai mal à la tête. »

Alarmée, Hermione se redressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lucius.

« Il n'est pas guéri ? »

« Pas totalement. Le faire sortir du coma est une partie de la guérison. Mais il me reste d'autres choses à traiter. Comme cette fièvre, les saignements de nez et les maux de tête apparemment. Ce sont bien des symptômes qu'il avait avant son coma ? » »

« Oui. »

« Alors j'ai encore des choses à faire sur ce jeune homme. »

« Mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait retomber dans le coma…n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est une eventualité qui n'est pas à écarter mais c'est peu probable. »

« Hermione…il faudrait que nous fassions quelques examens. » Intervint la médicomage Stevents. « Si vous voulez bien nous aider, il a l'air assez pertubé. »

Hermione hocha la tête et sa main caressa gentiment la joue d'Alexis. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front chaud et humide de fièvre.

« Mon lapin il va falloir que tu sois un grand garçon courageux d'accord ? Les médicomages vont t'examiner un petit peu. Ca ne va pas durer longtemps. »

« Non, j'ai pas envie. » Gémit Alexis.

« Je vais rester à côté de toi. C'est important que tu le fasses mon lapin. »

Elle était douce avec lui, presque maternelle et cela perturba Lucius. Il se demanda si elle s'y était prit de la même manière avec son fils, pour le rassurer et le réconforter. Et il se demandait comment elle avait réussi à gagner sa confiance, puisqu'au mois de juin, elle était loin d'être amie avec Drago.

Mais sa méthode douce semblait marcher puisqu'Alexis se laisser à présent examiner sans rechigner, sa main fermement tenue par celle d'Hermione qui lui parlait sans relâche pour le distraire.

Lorsque qu'ils eurent terminé, Hermione demanda à rester un peu seule avec Alexis et les aurors qui surveillaient Lucius l'emmenèrent dans une salle isolée. En traversant les couloirs pour rejoindre cette fameuse salle, il croisa une nouvelle fois l'infirmière dérangée, qui le regarda avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres…

.

.

Elle avait trouvé. Elle avait trouvé la solution qui lui permettrait de faire sortir Lucius de la chambre du gosse sans problèmes. Le reste de l'opération serait plus compliqué…il leur faudrait aller jusqu'au point de transplanage le plus proche, mais au moins sa baguette fonctionnerait. Elle ne savait pas si il en serait de même pour Lucius mais malgré les apparences, elle pouvait se révéler être une bonne sorcière et elle ne doutait pas de sa capacité à réussir. Bientôt, son Lucius serait de nouveau près d'elle…

.

.

« Alexis s'est réveillé ! »

Hermione s'était empressée d'aller chez Drago une fois la journée terminée, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. La séparation avec Alexis avec été assez difficile pour le petit garçon mais Hermione lui avait promit qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain et il avait finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

« C'est super ! »

« Oui ! Et c'est grâce à toi. Enfin, c'est grâce à ton père…mais si tu n'avais pas été là pous souffler cette idée…peut-être qu'Alexis serait mort. Merci Drago. »

« Je suis content qu'il soit guéri. Vraiment. »

« Moi aussi. Si tu savais à quel point je suis soulagée. »

Elle s'appuya contre lui puis elle redressa la tête et tendit ses lèvres. Drago acceda à sa requête et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et accueillantes. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, puis sa bouche dériva pour aller embrasser son cou, juste sous son oreille droite. Il avait remarqué lors de leur précédent baiser que c'était un point sensible chez elle et elle se mit effectivement à pousser de petit soupir, tout en renversant légèrement la tête en arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès. Il embrassa et suçcota légèrement sa peau, avant de se retirer.

Hermione le regarda avec les yeux brillants, et puis le ventre de Drago émit un gargouillement très significatif.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? » Demanda-t-elle avant d'exploser de rire.

« Qu'est qui est si drôle ? »

« Eh bien…dans un autre contexte, ma phrase aurait pu être vraiment étrange. »

« C'est vrai. » Sourit-il à son tour « Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est comme tu le souhaites. »

« Chez moi alors. On peut y aller à pied aussi. »

« Hermione…je ne sais pas… »

« C'est un tout petit trajet. Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

« Pas ici…on pourrait me voir…non, je ne peux pas. »

« Il y a à peine deux cent mètres à faire. S'il te plait. Il va être sept heures, il n'y a jamais personne dans la rue. Tu arrives à sortir dans problèmes dans le monde moldu. Tu peux bien faire deux cent petits mètres. »

« Je ne crois pas…si quelqu'un. »

« Je serais avec toi. Il n'y aura personne. »

Drago la regarda, incertain mais il voyait la détermination dans ses yeux et il savait au fond de lui qu'elle ne céderait pas. Et si il refusait aujourd'hui, elle reviendrait à la charge chaque jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il lui cédait si facilement, mais il se leva et alla enfiler un sweat avec une capuche qu'il rabattit sur sa tête. Il enfila ensuite sa veste, attrapa sa baguette et suivit Hermione à l'extérieur. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les escaliers et arrivèrent bientôt dans la rue, déserte elle aussi. Drago regarda furtivement autour de lui, comme si il avait peur que quelqu'un surgisse de derrière une poubelle, et puis il se hâta de rattraper Hermione qui s'éloignait déjà. Quand ils tournèrent au coin de la rue, un bruit métallique attira leur attention et Drago baissa rapidement la tête en voyant quelqu'un s'avancer en face d'eux. Il amena même une main devant son visage pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir. La vieille dame qui marchait d'un pas claudiquant en agitant une boite de miamhibou, passa devant eux sans leur prêter la moindre attention, ne répondant même pas au "bonsoir" d'Hermione, et les épaules de Drago se relaxèrent quelque peu.

« Vieille chouette… elle est aimable comme un balai usagé. Elle ne me répond pas à chaque fois que je la salue et l'autre jour, je lui ai proposé de porter ses courses et elle m'a insultée. »

« Personne ne t'a demandé de faire amie-amie avec tes voisines. » Ricana Drago.

« J'essayais juste d'être gentille. »

« Tellement gryffondor… »

Hermione lui frappa le bras en riant et puis elle se poussa pour le laisser rentrer chez elle. Drago se relaxa complètement lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement de la brune. Ils n'avaient croisé qu'une personne et le trajet leur avait prit à peine trois minutes mais ces trois minutes avaient été vraiment longues pour lui. Il avait eu peur que quelqu'un arrive, le pointe du doigt et se mette à rire de lui. Son regard tomba à ce moment là sur Hermione et il se demanda si c'était ce qu'elle ressentait quand il se moquait d'elle à Poudlard. Est-ce qu'elle avait peur à chaque fois qu'elle se promenait seule dans le château. Est-ce qu'elle appréhendait le moment ou il surgirait de l'angle d'un couloir, avec ses accolytes et où il l'humilierait devant tout le monde. Il savait qu'il l'avait fait pleurer. Pansy, Milicent et Daphné lui avaient plusieurs fois rapporté qu'elle se réfugiait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour pleurer, pensant que personne ne la voyait. Lorsqu'il avait quatorze ou quinze ans et que les filles lui rapportaient ça, il se sentait fier et satisfait. Mais aujourd'hui, en y repensant, il avait honte et regrettait plus que tout de lui avoir fait du mal.

Cette culpabilité qui remontait s'ajoutait à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il pensait ne pas la mériter, et ne pas devoir être avec elle. Où avait-elle pu trouver la force de lui pardonner, de lui venir en aide et de l'apprécier ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, alors qu'elle surveillait l'eau de ses pâtes et il se colla contre son dos, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Son nez glissa dans ses cheveux, humant l'odeur de mûre de son shampooing.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait à Poudlard. Je t'ai fait du mal et je le regrette énormément. »

« C'est du passé tout ça Drago. Nous avons grandi maintenant. Arrête de penser à ça. Oublie. »

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et ses mains allèrent se loger derrière sa nuque alors que ceux de Drago allaient se poser sur ses hanches. Hermione le regarda, et prit son visage en coupe. Ses pouces caressèrent sa peau, ses cicatrices puis elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres, puis sa joue gauche, sa machoire, son menton sa joue droite. Elle déposait plein de petit baisers tout en faisant pression de sa main sur sa nuque pour qu'il baisse la tête et qu'elle puisse embrasser son nez, ses tempes et son front. Elle posait ses lèvres partout, sur chaque cicatrice qu'elle rencontrait sur son chemin, afin de lui montrer qu'elles n'avaient pas d'importance, qu'elle s'en fichait et que poser ses lèvres dessus ne la dérangeait pas. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de parcourir son visage à l'aide de sa bouche, elle finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago entrouvit rapidement ses lèvres et cette fois-ci, ce fut Hermione qui glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Drago et qui mena le baiser. Les yeux fermés, elle laissait les sensations l'envahir et rapidement, elle sentit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule et son ventre se crisper légèrement. Sa langue dansait avec celle de Drago et elle sentit qu'il la soulevait pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Les mains d'Hermione glissaient sur son dos, le caressant, remontaient agripper ses cheveux et redescendaient sur son dos. Elles descendirent de plus en plus bas et bientôt, elle arriva au bord de son tee-shirt à manches longues qu'elle souleva pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur sa peau. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à glisser ses mains sous le tissu, les propres mains de Drago vienrent attraper les siennes et les remontèrent. Hermione n'insista pas et les laissa sagement sur son dos, par-dessus son tee-shirt.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle, Hermione descendit du plan de travail et s'intéressa immédiatement à l'eau des pâtes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses joues cramoisies et qu'il lise sur son visage à quel point leur baiser l'avait retournée, et avait réveillé des choses en elle...

.

.

Hermione et Drago se rendirent tout les deux à Sainte-Mangouste le lendemain. Hermione tenait absolument à voir Alexis en premier lieu, avant de commencer son travail, et Drago désirait voir le petit garçon

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Hermione fut suprise de voir qu'hormis sa chef, il n'y avait personne. Pas d'aurors, et pas de Lucius.

« Drago ! » S'écria Alexis d'une toute petite voix.

« Salut mon bonhomme ! » Fit Drago en s'approchant du lit.

« Mrs Stevents ? Où est monsieur Malefoy ? Est-ce qu'Alexis est tiré d'affaire ? »

« Pas encore non, mais nous nous sommes rendus compte que les traitements magiques de monsieur Malefoy l'avaient énormément affaibli. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas surprenant, il s'agit quand même de magie noire. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons décidé qu'Alexis avait besoin d'une journée sans qu'on lui lance de sorts ou qu'on lui fasse avaler je ne sais quelle drogue. Monsieur Malefoy se repose donc au Ministère. Et Alexis reprend des forces. »

Hermione hocha la tête et rejoignit Drago au chevet d'Alexis. Il semblait très heureux de la voir et réclama un bisou dès qu'elle se fut assise au bord du lit. Ils bavardèrent pendant un moment, et puis Hermione annonça qu'elle devait aller travailler.

« Drago va rester avec toi et je reviendrais tout à l'heure d'accord ? »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. Et est-ce que tu voudrais voir Dina ? Je pourrais l'emmener avec moi si tu veux. »

« Oui, je veux voir Dina. »

« Très bien. A tout à l'heure. »

Hermione sortit de la pièce et dans le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez l'infirmière qui les avait dévisagés, elle et Drago quand ils étaient venus voir Alexis et Lucius. Elle semblait d'une humeur exécrable et bouscula même Hermione quand elle la croisa. Hermione pesta en se massant l'épaule, avant de s'en aller dans l'escalier.

.

.

Pendant qu'Hermione s'en allait vers le dispensaire, Narcissa continua de faire les cents pas dans le couloir, les ongles enfoncés dans les paumes pour s'empêcher de hurler. Elle avait envie de prendre sa baguette et de tout détruire sur son passage mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire parce que "Tessa" risquerait alors de se faire virer et elle n'aurait plus de couverture. Pourtant le besoin de faire un massacre était bien présent. Elle avait tout prévu. Elle était prête et à peu près sure d'elle. Elle s'était procuré l'élément manquant la veille, sur le Chemin de Traverse et elle s'était levée le matin en pensant qu'il n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'elle retrouve son mari. Mais le sort semblait s'acharner sur elle. A dix heures, elle faisait déjà le guet dans le couloir, au lieu de remplir ses fonctions d'infirmières, mais Lucius n'arrivait pas, alors que c'était pourtant l'heure à laquelle il arrivait, tous les jours, sans faute. Elle avait attendu, l'angoisse montant dans sa gorge et puis elle avait finit par surprendre une conversation entre deux médicomages et avait apprit qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Soit disant que le gamin devait se reposer. Stupide mioche ! Maintenant il fallait qu'elle attende encore au moins une journée. Jamais elle n'allait pouvoir tenir…

.

.

« Alexis, Alexis, Alexis ! Je suis trop contente que tu sois réveillé ! »

« Dina, doucement s'il te plait. Alexis est fatigué et il faut qu'il se repose. »

« Mais je vais doucement, hein hein hein Alexis ? » Répliqua Dina en s'approchant du lit d'Alexis.

Elle fit mine de se hisser sur le rebord du lit, mais lorsqu'elle vit Drago assit sur une chaise, juste à côté, elle changea d'avis et alla s'installer sur ses genoux, tout naturellement. Drago haussa un sourcil devant l'effronterie de la petite fille et Hermione laissa échapper un gloussement. Dina la ferait toujours rire. Cette dernière se pencha, et posa un coude sur le lit d'Alexis.

« Alors ? T'as fait quoi quand tu dormais ? Tu t'es battu contre des monstres hein hein hein ? Comme moi avec ceux qu'il y avait dans ma jambe ? »

« Dina… »

« Si, si, si, il y avait des monstres dans ma jambe. Il y avait même un Scroutt a Pétard et Alexis il s'est peut-être battu contre plein de Scroutt à Pétard quand il dormait hein hein hein ? »

« J'ai pas vu de monstres moi. » Fit Alexis d'une petite voix, s'excusant presque

« Mais… »Commença Dina.

« Peut-être qu'Alexis a oublié. Parfois on ne se rappelle plus quand on se réveille. » Intervint Drago.

« Mais j'entendais Hermione qui me parlait parfois. » Continua Alexis « Même que j'étais content parce que mam…Hermione elle me manquait et puis quand elle venait je m'ennuyais moins. Et même qu'une fois il y a aussi Drago qui est venu. »

« C'est vrai mon lapin ? »

« Oui…et puis tu me demandais de me réveiller mais moi j'essayais et j'y arrivais pas. » Il regarda Hermione et ses yeux s'humidifièrent « C'est pas ma faute Hermione, j'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux…j'ai pas fait exprès. »

« Oh mon lapin…je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Ne pleure pas. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. L'important c'est que tu ailles mieux maintenant. »

« Moi je sais que tu vas être bientôt guéri. Comme moi. Même que moi je m'en vais de l'hôpital jeudi. Mais Hermione elle a promit qu'elle viendrait me voir et elle m'emmènera te rendre visite hein hein hein ? »

« Oui Dina. »

« Et toi Drago si papa et maman ils veulent bien tu pourrais venir chez moi. Je te monterais ma chambre, j'ai des posters de dragon dedans. »

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. La tête que tirait Drago était trop hilarante pour qu'elle puisse en faire autrement. Dina ne semblait pas voir ce qu'il y avait de drôle et elle regarda Hermione d'un air ahuri, avant de tourner sa tête vers Alexis et de tapoter son index contre sa tempe.

« Elle est toc-toc Hermione. »

.

.

Lorsque Drago était rentré chez lui, il avait retrouvé Théo et tout les deux étaient allez voler pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi. Puis ils étaient allés chez le blond et Hermione les avait rejoint vers dix huit heures, une fois sa journée finie. Elle venait à peine d'arriver lorsqu'un hibou se mit à donner des coups de bec dans la fenêtre. Le blond se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant le volatile lui tendre une patte d'un air impérieux. Il détacha le parchemin enroulé et reconnu le cachet de l'université sorcière. Il déroula la lettre tout en allant s'asseoir sur le son canapé. Il parcourut la lettre des yeux, fronça les sourcils et finit par la poser sur la table en soupirant.

« C'est l'université ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Oui. »

« Et ? »

« Et ils me disent que les cours par correspondance sont acceptés mais qu'au vu de la filière que j'ai choisi il faudra quand même que j'assiste aux Travaux Pratique. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as choisi ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit. »

« Potions et magie ancienne. »

« Ah oui…il y a forcément des TP pour les potions. »

« Oui…ca règle la chose comme ça. »

« Quoi ? Non Drago. Tu ne vas pas renoncer à ça juste parce que tu devras parfois te rendre là-bas. »

« Il est hors de question que je me balade parmi des gens qui profiteront de la moindre occasion pour rire de moi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. »

« Tu t'emballes ! Tu ne connais même pas la fréquence de ces TP, tu ne sais pas comment vont réagir les gens alors je t'interdis d'abandonner avant même d'avoir commencé. Essaye au moins. Tu devais bien te douter qu'en choississant ces matières, tu ne pourrais pas tout faire à distance… »

« … »

« Et puis Théo fait potions appliquées. Vous serez peut-être ensemble parfois. Et moi aussi j'ai des cours de potions, c'est dans le programme pour la médicomagie, alors attend de voir ? Tu seras peut-être avec nous. S'il te plait. »

« Hermione…c'est trop dur ce que tu me demandes. »

« Il faut que tu fasses des efforts Drago. C'est important. »

Elle se leva du pouf où elle était assise auparavant et vint s'assoir sur les genoux de Drago. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je te soutiendrais Drago. Je serais toujours là, avec toi ! »

.

.

Cette fois-ci, Narcissa était dans le couloir dès neuf heures du matin. L'heure qui s'écoula lui parut être une journée, et elle crut que ses jambes n'allaient plus pouvoir la supporter lorsqu ' elle vit Lucius arriver, entouré des deux aurors habituels. Ils passèrent devant elle et Lucius rentra ensuite dans la chambre de l'enfant avec un des aurors, tandis que l'autre prenait place devant la porte. Un sourire mi-fébrile mi-satisfait prit place sur les lèvres de Narcissa et elle glissa la main dans la poche de sa blouse, afin de s'assurer que le petit sachet était toujours à sa place. Lorsqu'elle sentit le tissu rêche sous ses doigts, elle fut rassurée. Tout était en place. L'opération pouvait commencer.

* * *

Mouhahahahahah hinhinhinhin *rire de folle sadique complètement hystérique* c'est fou ce que j'adore faire des cliffangher comme ça. Elle est pas géniale ma fin ? Comment ça non ? Mouhahahah. Combien de personnes veulent me tuer là tout de suite ? Ce qui est bête c'est que si vous me tuez, il n'y aura pas de suite...Ahh, je m'aime.

J'espère que Drago et Hermione ne vous ont pas semblé trop niais. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne font que de s'embrasser dans ce chapitre mais bon, les débuts de relation c'est toujours un peu comme ça ^^

Breffons. Une review et Drago viendra dans votre cuisine vous faire des choses pas très catholiques héhé

Bisous bisous et à vendredi prochain mouhahahahah


	25. chapitre XXIII

Hello, Hello. Je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude aujourd'hui mais je suis sortie plus tard de cours avec un exposé bien pénible. Bref, je sens que ce chapitre va encore vous faire bouillir, et je m'en réjouis d'avance mouhahahahahah, non, je ne suis pas sadique. Il ne faut pas oublier que moi, contrairement à vous je sais ce qui se passe dans la suite.

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **:

**Marine **: Ouii ils sont meugnons. Un nouveau couple quoi xD Voilà le prochain chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira

**Lapin d'Alice **: Twilight ça devient lourd au bout d'un moment xD Pour Narcissa tu vas voir là-dessous. Et oui tu as raison pour Théo, surtout à qu'à POudlard ils étaient plus des camarades que vraiment amis. L'amitié s'est révélée ici ^^

**Lucilee **: Ouaiiis, Alexis chouchou s'est réveillé. Enfin ! Dina est excitée comme une puce ce n'est pas sa faute lol. Non, tu n'as pas rêvé il s'est bien retenu de l'apeller maman à un moment. Parce que au début dans je ne sais plus quel chapitre, quand il demande à Hermione si elle ne veut pas être sa maman, elle lui explique que ça ne marche pas comme ça etc. Et ca il l'a bien compris du coup il a l'impression qu'il n'a pas vraiment le droit de l'appeller maman. Du coup il le fait de manière assez instinctive, comme quand il ne se sent pas bien ou là quand il s'est réveillé, groggy et qu'il y avait plein de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et après comme il allait un peu mieux, il avait concsience qu'il allait l'apeller maman et il s'est rattrapé.^^

POur Narcissa tu vas voir mais ce n'est pas un somnifère. Et c'est vrai que Drago cède beaucoup à Hermione mais l'univ c'est important et c'est quand même pour lui avant tout ^^ ET ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne me vexes pas au contraire. les critiques c'est important quand elles sont constructives !

**LONDON123 **: Ca va et toi ? Je suis contente de te revoir. Je suis sure que ce chapitre va te faire criser mouhahahahahah :D

**Joy **: la réaction de Ron et Lulu ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant (j'avais plus de trucs à écrire que prévu ^^), j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

**Charlotte **: je crois qu'on veut toutes le même anniv *_*

**Manon **: Tu aimes Alexis hein ? Je ne sais pas encore pour l'adoption, ce ne sera pas maintenant en tout cas (et tu va vouloir encore me tuer après ce chapitre xD)

**Anonyme qui n'a pas écrit son prénom ou qui a été dé-loggé pendant sa review** : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite

**Audrey **: Bien joué, je t'ai envoyé un mail ^^

**fic-twilight-inspiration** : Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! La suite est là et je suis sure que les quatre jours sont passés vite !

**Vera Bennett **: Ah ça...pour un pétage de plomb...Narcissa va taper fort, tu vas voir ça héhé

* * *

**Chapitre XXIII : Dérapage  
**

.**  
**

Lorsqu'Hermione franchit les portes de Sainte-Mangouste, elle se sentait déjà nostalgique. Nous étions jeudi et cela signifiait deux choses : elle passait son avant dernier jour en tant que volontaire et Dina quittait l'hôpital aujourdh'ui. Elle était plus qu'heureuse pour la petite fille mais elle savait qu'elle allait lui manquer. Même si ses parents étaient d'accord pour que leur fille passe du temps avec Hermione et Drago, cette dernière savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire aussi souvent qu'elle l'espérait, à cause de ses cours.

Elle passa à son casier, enfila sa blouse et monta directement voir Dina.

.

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione ! Je rentre à la maison cet après-midi. »

« Je sais ça. Tu dois être très contente. »

« Oui, mais tu vas me manquer. Et Alexis aussi. Et Drago surtout. Et moi je vais te manquer aussi hein, hein, hein ? »

« Bien sur que tu vas me manquer, mais nous nous verrons toujours. »

« Et tu m'emméneras voir Alexis, hein, hein, hein ? Tu as promit ! »

« Si j'ai promit alors… Je repasserais te voir tout à l'heure d'accord ? Je dois y aller maintenant. »

« Et Drago il va venir ? Il doit me dire au revoir ! »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense qu'il viendra. »

Hermione jeta un dernier regard vers la petite fille qui semblait encore plus excitée que d'habitude, et puis elle sortit dans le couloir, afin d'entamer son avant-dernière journée de travail.

.

.

A un autre étage, Narcissa avançait d'un pas résolu, franchissant métres après métres l'espace qui la séparait de la chambre d'Alexis. Lucius y était entré depuis une bonne demi-heure et il était temps pour elle d'aller récupérer son mari. Sa main dans la poche de sa blouse, ses doigts serrés contre le petit sachet, elle arriva devant la porte et l'auror installé devant se poussa sans sourciller. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cette infirmière, elle avait l'habitude de venir apporter des médicaments ou autres composants demandés par Lucius Malefoy.

Narcissa entra dans la pièce et vit que Lucius était penché sur le gosse qui dégoulinait de sueur ou d'elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Il était pâle et semblait mal en point mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Elle vit son mari se redresser et se tourner vers elle, et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit, une expression agacée se peignant sur ses traits.

« Encore vous ! Mais vous n'avez pas fini de venir ici ? »

Narcissa ne répondit pas et tenta de garder un air parfaitement calme tandis que ses doigts défaisaient le cordon du petit sachet. Elle attrapa une grosse poignée de poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou, qu'elle avait acheté dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley et la laissa tomber au sol.

Ensuite, tout se passa vite et lentement à la fois. Un noir d'encre s'installa dans la pièce. Les volets étaient ouverts mais on ne voyait pourtant strictement rien. Un peu désorientée par l'obscurité soudaine, Narcissa fut cependant aidée par Alexis qui se mit à crier et pleurer.

« Maman…maman… »

« Qu'est ce que…CODE 2…CODE 2 ! » Hurla la voix de l'auror.

« Par Salazar ! » Fit ensuite Lucius.

Narcissa tira sa baguette par sécurité mais l'auror ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de lançer un sort, surement par peur de toucher Alexis et continuait de hurler des "CODE 2" à tout va.

Guidée par les pleurs du gamin et par les exclamations de Lucius, Narcissa continua d'avançer et finit par refermer sa main sur Lucius.

« Qu'est ce que… » Commença celui-ci en tirant sur sa manche pour se dégager.

« Suis-moi Lucius, il faut qu'on se depêche. »

« Quoi ? Non mais vous êtes complètement folle. Lâchez-moi espèce d'employée de bas étage ! » S'énerva Lucius en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa manche.

« Lucius ! » Implora Narcissa en aggripant plus fort sa manche.

« Lâchez-moi ! Je savais bien que vous étiez complètement dérangée ! »

« Lucius tais-toi et avance. C'est moi, Narcissa. »

« Mais bien sur. Ma _femme_ est bien à l'abri dans son manoir. »

« Mais non Lucius, c'est moi, je suis venue te chercher. Je suis venue te libérer. »

La blonde commençait à perdre patience et elle tirait de toute ses forces sur le bras de Lucius pour le forçer à avancer dans ce qu'elle espérait être la direction de la porte. Mais Lucius était plus fort qu'elle et il résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait. De leurs côtés, Alexis et l'Auror continuaient d'hurler et Narcissa était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Et elle ne savait pas combien de temps la poudre d'obscurité était censée durer. Elle continua d'avancer tant bien que mal mais soudain, un bruit métallique retentit, suivit d'un juron et elle devina que Lucius avait buté sur quelque chose.

« Lucius, je t'en supplie dépêche-toi. »

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ou je vous jure que je trouve le moyen de réutiliser ma baguette pour vous refaire le portrait. Peu importe que vous soyez une femme ou non. »

Narcissa laissa échapper un sanglot, plus du à l'énervement et à la rage qu'autre chose. Elle s'apprêtait à faire forcer de nouveau Lucius à avancer lorsque la lumière revint de nouveau, d'un seul coup. Narcissa commença alors à paniquer intérieurement. Ils étaient censés sortir de la pièce avant que la luminosité revienne… l'opération allait être plus compliquée.

.

« Ne bougez plus. » Fit l'auror en pointant sa baguette vers Lucius et Narcissa.

La blonde en fit de même et Lucius recula d'un pas.

« Je n'y suis pour rien ! » S'exclama-t-il a l'intention de l'auror. Cette infirmière est complètement folle."

« Mais c'est moi. NARCISSA. Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! Je suis venue te chercher pour que tu reprennes ta place dans notre famille. C'est moi Lucius. »

Elle le regardait d'un air suppliant, tout en tenant l'auror en joue. Lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle, elle leva un peu plus sa baguette.

« Ne bougez pas ! »

« Baissez cette baguette. »

« Vous ne pouvez rien me faire ! La magie est bridée dans cette pièce ! »

« Je suis auror, je n'ai pas besoin de ma baguette pour vous neutraliser. Posez cette baguette. »

« NON ! »

« Posez cette baguette…vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici de toute façon. Mon collègue à l'extérieur a verrouillé la porte et il va appeler du renfort. Posez tout de suite votre baguette si vous ne voulez pas aggraver les choses. »

Les yeux de Narcissa se retrécirent. Elle ne doutait pas de la véracité de ses paroles. Elle se doutait à présent que le fameux code deux signifiait la fermeture de toutes les issues de sortie. Mais ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Elle voulait récupérer Lucius. Personne n'allait l'empêcher de récupérer Lucius.

Son regard tomba soudain sur une petite tablette de l'hôpital et Narcissa fut prise d'un coup de folie. Elle se précipita sur la tablette, attrapa une seringue remplie d'un liquide noir de jais et en un bond, elle était sur le lit d'Alexis, la seringue à quelques millimètres de son cou. Lucius écarquilla les yeux alors que l'auror baissa légèrement sa baguette. Alexis quant-à lui, se mit à hurler encore plus, se brisant les cordes vocales.

« Maman Hermione…MAMAN, MAMAN. »

« LA FERME ! » Explosa Narcissa.

« Laissez ce gosse tranquille ! » Intervint Lucius.

« Lucius…il faut que tu viennes… » Commenca-t-elle d'un ton désespéré.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'auror et dit « Vous allez débrider la magie et demander à ce qu'on installe un point de transplanage dans cette pièce. Si vous ne le faite pas, je tue ce gosse. Je lui plante cette seringue entière dans la carotide : je suis sure que ça lui fera énormément de bien. »

Lucius ouvrit la bouche mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à prononçer ses mots, il stoppa net : le visage de l'infirmière se gondolait, se transformait, comme si elle était sous polynectar et qu'elle avait laissé passer la durée d'action sans en reprendre. Lucius et l'auror virent avec stupéfaction les cheveux de l'infirmière pousser et s'éclaircir, passant du châtain au blond, ses yeux devenir bleus-gris et sa taille s'allonger. Son visage s'affina et son nez se retroussa.

La bouche entrouverte, figé dans une expression de mi surprise mi horreur, Lucius observa la fausse infirmière reprendre sa réelle apparence. Elle n'avait pas menti. Il s'agissait bien de Narcissa qui se tenait devant lui, en chair et en os, une étincelle de pure folie dans les yeux et menaçant de planter une aiguille dans le cou du petit garçon dont il s'occupait…

.

.

Hermione fredonnait tout en nettoyant la plaie d'un petit garçon qui avait fait une chute en balai. Elle la referma ensuite à l'aide de sa baguette mais déposa quand même un pansement en forme de dragon pour la forme. Le petit sembla ravi et s'empressa d'aller le montrer à sa mère, avant de faire un signe d'au revoir à Hermione. Celle-ci lui sourit, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. L'heure de sa pause était arrivée alors elle décida d'aller à son casier. Il fallait qu'elle envoie un mot à Drago, pour être sure qu'il n'oublie pas de venir voir Dina. Hermione n'osait imaginer la déception de la petite fille si jamais il ne venait pas lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne quitte l'hopital. Elle écrivit rapidement le mot, puis elle se décida à retourner voir Dina, pour voir si ses affaires étaient bien empaquetées. Elle irait voir Alexis après.

.

Dina était dans sa chambre, en train de faire de la corde à sauter. Quand elle vit Hermione rentrer, elle reussit à sautiller, ce qui était en soi un exploit puisqu'elle était _déjà _en train de sauter à la corde.

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, j'en suis a deux cent soixante sans m'arrêter. »

Apparement sauter ne lui coupait pas le souffle, ni le débit de parole.

« Dina où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette corde à sauter. »

« Je m'en servait pour ma réeducation et je l'ai gardée. Mais quand je vais partir tout à l'heure je vais la rendre parce que chez moi j'en ai une rose. C'est mieux le rose hein, hein, hein ? »

« Disons que tu préfère le rose. » Sourit Hermione. « Tes affaires sont prêtes, tu les as bien rangées ? »

« Oui, j'ai tout rangé comme une grande. Il faudra que tu lances un sort dessus pour que ça devienne plus petit. »

« Tu as rangé toute seule ? »

« Oui, oui, oui, je peux ranger toute seule. J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, je suis grande. »

« Je peux regarder ? » Demanda Hermione qui pressentait que Dina n'avait pas la même notion du rangement que le commun des sorciers.

La petite fille hocha la tête et continua de sauter à la corde pendant qu'Hermione allait ouvrir l'énorme valise qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait vu juste. Dina avait tout simplement jeté pêle-mêle ses affaires, sans se soucier du fait qu'une chaussette sale pouvait très bien trainer sur sa brosse à dents. Le fait que la valise ai pu se refermer semblait même être un exploit en soi. Hermione secoua la tête et d'un coup de baguette discret, toutes les affaires se rangèrent correctement.

Une fois cela fait, elle quitta la chambre en ayant promit au moins trois fois qu'elle reviendrait, et puis elle s'en alla vers la chambre d'Alexis.

.

.

Dans la chambre d'Alexis, l'auror avait changé de cible et pointait à présent sa baguette vers Lucius, qui leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence.

« Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je vous le jure. »

« Il s'agit de votre femme pourtant. »

« Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle préparait…je ne…Narcissa, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Je suis venue te chercher Lucius. Il faut que tu reviennes. Le Manoir à besoin de son maitre de maison. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de mon mari…Lucius, j'ai fait ça pour toi. Ca va marcher. Sinon je tue ce gamin. » Termina-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'auror.

« Narcissa ! » Fit Lucius d'une voix froide « Laisse cet enfant tranquille. Il est malade. Je dois le soigner. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est fièvreux. Et tu le terrifies ! »

Alexis était en effet toujours en train de pleurer, appellant Hermione à l'aide de cris désespérés.

« Mais Lucius…si tu m'avais suivie tout à l'heure au lieu de protester ! »

« Narcissa IL SUFFIT ! Laisse Alexis tranquille et va-t-en d'ici si tu ne veux pas avoir plus de problèmes avec les autorités. »

« Mais, il faut attendre de pouvoir transplaner. » Répliqua la blonde.

« Narcissa…je ne pars pas d'ici ! »

Narcissa le regarda avec un air de totale incompréhension, puis elle plissa les yeux et des larmes de fureur y apparurent.

« Mais…il faut que tu rentres au Manoir ! »

« Au Manoir ! Mais as-tu donc perdu la tête ! Tu crois vraiment que si tu m'aidais à m'échapper d'ici nous rentrerions au Manoir ? Je purge une peine d'emprisonnement ma chère, et lorsque l'on est prisonnier, on ne rentre pas calmement chez soi pour prendre le thé. Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? A me faire renvoyer à Azkaban pour que j'y reste là-bas toute ma vie ? A y aller toi aussi ? Pourtant tu ne dois pas vraiment avoir envie d'y aller si je me fie à tes agissements. Depuis que je suis emprisonné, tu ne m'as pas une seule fois écrit, tu ne m'as pas une seule fois demandé de mes nouvelles ou donné des tiennes. Jamais tu n'as essayé d'obtenir un droit de visite, je suis sur que tu n'as jamais envisagé d'en faire la demande. Alors que veux-tu ? Récupérer ton mari alors que tu n'es même pas capable de te comporter comme une épouse digne ce nom. Tu m'écoeures Narcissa ! »

« Non…NON, tu ne comprends pas, je ne pouvais pas y aller ! J'ai tout perdu. Tu dois reprendre ta place et les faire taire. Les gens parlent sur le dos de notre famille, ils salissent le nom des Malefoy, notre honneur…et Drago... »

« Je te déconseille de continuer. » Cracha Lucius, le visage menaçant.

« Mais… »

« LA FERME NARCISSA. Comment est-ce que tu peux croire que j'aurais même envie de partir avec toi après la façon dont tu t'es comportée avec notre fils ? Tu es sa mère et tu l'as rejetté. Tu as rejetté ton propre fils. Depuis quand es-tu devenue si odieuse Narcissa ? Tu parles du nom et de l'honneur des Malefoy mais ne tu mérites même pas de porter ce nom parce que tu n'en respectes même pas les valeurs. Je suis sur que tu ne les connais même pas. Le sens de la famille, est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose hein ? La famille est ce qui passe avant tout chez les Malefoy. Et tu sais à quel point j'ai failli à cette mission pendant la guerre et à quel point cela me tracassait. Et en prison je ne pouvais pas non plus assurer mon rôle pleinement et Drago n'avait plus que toi. Tu aurais du être là pour lui, pour le soutenir et au lieu de ça, tu l'as laissé tomber, tu l'as renié. N'as-tu pas honte de toi Narcissa ? Drago es ton fils et tu ne le considéres même plus comme tel, juste parce que tes rêves de beau mariage ne se concrétiseront pas. Je sais ce que tu as fait Narcissa, je sais que tu n'es même pas allé le voir lorsqu'il était dans le coma. Je sais que tu t'es comportée de manière indigne avec lui. Tu es une insulte aux Malefoy. »

« Mais enfin Lucius ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ! » S'indigna Narcissa.

« C'est assez ! Bien sur que je l'ai vu. Comment crois-tu que je sois arrivé ici pour aider les malades ? C'est grâce à Drago et à Miss Granger. »

« Cette sang-de-bourbe ! »

« Son sang est peut-être impur, mais au moins, elle a été là pour Drago. Tu n'as pas honte qu'une sang-de-bourbe ai été là pour lui à ta place ? C'est elle qui a veillé sur lui, c'est elle qui l'a aidé à se remettre sur pieds, c'est elle qui le soutien, c'est elle qui l'encourage et qui agit comme tu aurais du le faire, puisque je n'étais pas là. Une sang-de-bourbe Narcissa, mais une sang-de-bourbe à qui je porte mille fois plus d'estime qu'à toi. Tu es peut-être encore mon épouse mais ce que tu as fait à Drago est impardonnable. Et si ma baguette marchait correctement dans cette pièce, tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je t'aurais déjà fait payer et souffrir autant que tu l'as fait souffrir ! »

Narcissa ne sut pas quoi répondre à ces accusations. Rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé ce cas de figure. Lucius ne pouvait pas se montrer si froid et si cruel avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle insiste et qu'elle le ramène à la raison. Et cet horrible gamin qui continuait à pleurer commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Instinctivement, elle rapprocha un peu plus la seringue de son artère. Peut-être qu'il se tairait si elle lui faisait peur.

« Narcissa ! N'aggrave pas ton cas. Laisse-le tranquille. »

« … »

« Si tu fais du mal à ce gamin, tu feras encore plus de mal à Drago. Tu veux perdre toutes tes chances de retrouver ton fils ? Qu'il puisse te pardonner ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon fils. Mon fils était un beau garçon ! Pas… pas… »

« Tais-toi ! Je ne veux même pas entendre la suite. Depuis quand es-tu devenue si superficielle, même avec ta propre famille ? Nous ne sommes pas en soirée mondaine. C'est ton fils. Tu es censée l'aimer pour ce qu'il est. Comme n'importe quelle mère au monde le ferait. Tu es abjecte Narcissa. »

.

.

Hermione sut que quelque chose n'allait pas à peine eut-elle posé un pied dans le couloir où était la chambre d'Alexis. Un attroupement anormal de médicomages et d'aurors se tenait devant la porte. Certains avaient leurs baguettes brandies et Hermione se sentit soudain très mal. Elle se mit à courir et s'arrêta au niveau de l'attroupement dans un dérapage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle

«… »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Repèta-t-elle mais personne ne lui répondit.

Tout le monde était agité et parlait fort mais personne ne faisait attention à ses questions. Elle entendait les aurors spéculer autour d'elle. Apparemment ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Ils avaient été appelés en renforts parce qu'un code de sécurité avait été déclenché et la pièce barricadée de l'intérieur. Hermione avait peur parce qu'elle pouvait entendre des bruits provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. Et ces bruits étaient les pleurs déchirants d'Alexis. Il l'appelait. Et elle ne pouvait pas venir. Elle entendit les aurors parler de tentative d'évasion mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Soudain, un hurlement de rage retentit et les aurors, après s'être rapidement consultés, décidèrent de débloquer la porte et se précipitèrent dans la pièce, baguettes brandies.

.

Dans la chambre, Narcissa surtauta vivement lorsque les aurors déboulèrent dans la pièce, et elle ressera sa prise sur Alexis, la seringue dangereusement proche de son cou. Son autre main tenait fermement sa baguette alors qu'une lueur de pure folie s'était installée dans ses yeux. Deux des aurors voulurent se précipiter dans vers Lucius mais leur collègue qui était dans la pièce depuis le début les arrêta.

« Non ! Il est clean. »

« N'approchez pas de lui ou je tue le gosse. » Hurla Narcissa. « Il est à moi vous entendez ! Lucius Malefoy est à moi. C'est mon mari. »

« Maman Hermione…maman Hermione, maman ! »

« Nom d'un dragon, mais tu vas la fermer oui ! »

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle devait rentrer dans la pièce et aller voir Alexis. Mais personne ne voulait la laisser rentrer. Seul les aurors avaient pu et médicomages et tout autre membre du personnel de l'hôpital devaient rester à l'extérieur.

« Je vous en supplie…laissez-moi rentrer. Je dois voir Alexis. Vous n'entendez pas qu'il m'appelle !"

« Miss, veuillez-vous écarter de la porte s'il vous plait. »

« Non ! Laissez-moi passer. »

« Personne ne rentre dans cette pièce. C'est dangereux. »

« Je suis Hermione Granger et j'ai survécu à la guerre et à Voldemort, maintenant laissez-moi passer avant que je vous mette en miette. »

Elle détestait mettre son nom et son « statut » en avant, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'Alexis, elle mettait ses principes de côtés. Et comme les autres fois, l'effet fut immédiat. A peine eut-elle décliné son identité que l'auror la laissa passer. Hermione se précipita dans la pièce et se figea lorsqu'elle vit Narcissa Malefoy, menaçant Alexis à l'aide d'une énorme seringue remplie d'un liquide noir. Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter : Alexis semblait terrorisé, il suait à grosses gouttes et saignait légèrement du nez. Hermione ne voulait même pas savoir comment et pourquoi Narcissa Malefoy était arrivée là. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle menaçait Alexis et qu'elle ne la laisserait pas lui faire du mal. Cette femme avait fait du mal à Drago et il n'était pas question qu'elle en fasse de même avec Alexis.

« Maman… »

« Mon Lapin…tout va bien. » Tenta Hermione en faisant un pas vers le lit, tout en tirant sa baguette.

Narcissa réagit au quart de tour et pressa le bout de l'aiguille contre la peau du petit garçon. Une perle de sang apparu et Alexis hurla. Hermione se stoppa net, se sentant totalement impuissante et ne put que se contenter de regarder Narcissa la fixer avec un sourire dément.

« Alors la sang-de-bourbe ! On vient rendre une petite visite. »

« Lâchez-le ! Laissez Alexis tranquille. »

« Petite sotte ! Ce n'est pas toi qui dirige ici. Et si tu veux que je laisse cet "Alexis" tranquille, tu vas plutôt m'aider à faire comprendre à ces stupides aurors qu'ils doivent cesser de pointer leurs baguettes vers moi et qu'ils doivent me laisser partir avec mon Lucius. »

« Narcissa ! Tu dois cesser cela immédiatement. Je ne partirais pas avec toi ! Tu deviens complètement ridicule et dangereuse. Les aurors peuvent t'arrêter à tout moment si ils le veulent. »

« Qu'ils essayent et je vide le contenu de cette seringue dans le corps du gosse. »

Hermione ne connaissait pas ce liquide noir qui remplissait la seringue et elle préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que cela aurait comme effet sur Alexis… Elle était désemparée et voir que les aurors semblaient ressentir la même chose ne l'aidait pas du tout à se calmer et à avoir moins peur, et à se dire que tout allait bien se terminer. Narcissa Malefoy avait un moyen de pression énorme sur eux, et elle ne semblait pas prête à lâcher prise…

.

.

Drago referma la porte de sa salle de bain derrière lui, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Il se deshabilla, laissant son pyjama trainer au sol, et puis il se glissa sous la douche. En se lavant, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant, avec Hermione. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé de glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt et qu'il avait refusé. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle voit son corps. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit écoeurée et qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui. Lui-même avait encore envie de s'arracher la peau tout les jours, quand il se lavait et qu'il touchait son corps couvert de cicatrices. Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'il étalait le savon sur sa peau, il espérait que ce soit un cauchemar, qu'il se réveillerait et que ce corps ne soit pas le sien, qu'il retrouve celui d'avant. Celui qu'il aimait exiber dans les dortoir de Serpentard lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Il n'acceptait pas ce qu'il était. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se douchait encore et toujours dans le noir. Il avait assez du toucher et il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas la vue que ses propres yeux lui renverrait, directement ou par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir. Et si ses propres mains sur son propre corps le dégoutaient, il n'était pas possible qu'Hermione puisse ressentir les choses autrement. Elle s'était peut-être habituée à son visage, à force de le voir tout les jours mais les choses étaient différentes pour son corps. Il refusait qu'elle le touche.

Mais pourtant, alors qu'il continuait à se laver, une pensée opposée s'installa dans son esprit. Il imaginait les mains d'Hermione à la place des siennes, et la sensation que cela pourrait lui procurer. Il savait que ses mains étaient douces,légères et il avait conscience qu'il passait à côté de la promesse de beaucoup de plaisir en refusant qu'elle le touche, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Il se rinça rapidement, se sécha et sortit de la douche pour s'habiller. Il allait manger chez Théo avant d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste voir la petite hystérique, autrement nommée Dina.

.

.

La situation n'avançait pas à l'hôpital. Lucius avait renoncé à faire entendre raison à Narcissa. Il était à deux doigts de lui jeter le sortilège Doloris pour lui remettre les idées en place mais sa baguette ne marcherait pas d'une part, et d'autre part, si par un miracle elle se mettait à fonctionner, utiliser un sortilège impardonnable alors qu'il était techniquement encore prisonnier ne risquait pas d'améliorer les choses.

Hermione elle, ne lâchait pas le morceau et tentait toujours de convaincre la blonde de relâcher Alexis.

« Il est malade ! Il a de la fièvre. Laissez-le je vous en prie. Prenez-moi à sa place. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! » Tempêta Narcissa

« Je vous en supplie. Laissez-moi au moins venir près de lui. Je ne ferais rien. »

« Ne t'approche pas la sang-de-bourbe ! »

« Narcissa, tu n'as donc vraiment pas cœur ? » Intervint Lucius « Regarde-le ! Il est terrifié, tu lui fais peur et il n'a pas cessé de pleurer depuis que tu es entrée dans cette pièce ! Qu'est ce que tu cherches à la fin ? C'est fini Narcissa ! Vraiment fini »

Une altercation dans le couloir attira à tous leur attention et après quelques protestations, Drago fit son apparition dans la pièce. Il embrassa la scène du regard et son regard se ferma brutalement lorsque qu'il vit sa mère. Son expression froide passa rapidement à une expression haineuse lorsqu'il vit ce que sa mère était en train de faire. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la machoire de Drago se contracta violemment.

En le voyant comme ça, Hermione avait l'impression de retrouver le Drago de Poudlard, le Drago qui la détestait et qui lui faisait du mal. Mais aujourd'hui, toute cette haine était dirigée contre sa mère. Il s'avança vers le lit, mais Lucius tendit une main vers son fils pour le stopper. Drago n'y prêta pas attention et continua d'avancer, mais Narcissa fut vive et rappuya le bout de l'aiguille contre la carotide d'Alexis. Cette fois-ci, Alexis et Hermione hurlèrent en chœur, et un peu plus de sang gicla. L'effet fut immédiat, Drago s'arrêta, n'osant plus bouger.

« Un pas de plus Drago, un pas de plus et je le tue. »

« Drago… » Fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Il se retourna vers elle et elle se précipita dans ses bras, laissant la pression retomber. Elle éclata en sanglots tout en refermant ses poings autour de la veste de Drago.

« Drago…fait quelque chose…s'il te plait…Alexis…fait quelque chose. »

Drago se détacha d'Hermione et se retourna vers Narcissa. Il sentait la haine pulser dans ses veines, mais il se concentra pour rester calme. Elle semblait complètement folle, et plus que prête à faire du mal à Alexis. Et ça, il était hors de question que ça arrive.

« Lâchez Alexis ! Tout de suite. »

« … »

« Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit Narcissa. » Fit Lucius « Soit raisonnable. C'est ta dernière chance. Fais-le, pour ton fils. »

« Ce n'est pas mon fils ! Mon fils était un beau garçon, qui allait me faire un beau mariage avec une grande et riche famille. CA n'est pas mon FILS. »

Instinctivement Drago porta la main à son visage, son expression fermée se fissurant pour laisser entrevoir la peine qu'il ressentait à l'entente de ses mots. Ce changemement n'échappa pas à Lucius qui fit un pas vers son fils. Mais Hermione fut la plus rapide et elle posa une main sur son avant bras.

« Ne l'écoute pas. Elle dit n'importe quoi. » Souffla Hermione.

« Miss Granger raison pour une fois. Tu ne dois pas y prêter attention. Elle n'est pas elle-même. Et tu dois savoir que tu es toujours mon fils et que tu le seras _toujours_. Peu importe comment je me suis comporté vis-à-vis de toi par le passé, tu seras mon fils, quoi que tu fasses et quoi qu'il arrive. »

Drago hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur sa " mère". Il ne comprenait pas comment la situation en était arrivée là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était ici, menaçant Alexis, ni même ce qu'elle voulait. Tout ce qu'il savait à cet instant, c'était qu'il avait définitivement perdu sa mère. Elle n'était désormais plus que sa génitrice…

* * *

Et voilààà. La situation à carrément dérapé et j'adore ça. Narcissa n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde que Lucius refuserait de s'échapper et ça a perturbé tout ses plans. Et quand on a plus de plan, on improvise xD

Maintenant, je tiens à ce que les choses soient claires : Lucius n'est pas un gentil bisounours qui a refusé de s'évader parce qu'il respecte la loi et blabla. Non, il a refusé parce qu'il déteste sa femme après ce qu'elle a fait à Drago et qu'il a promit à Drago qu'il guérirait Alexis. Si une autre personne x ou y avait essayé de l'aider à s'échapper alors qu'il était en train de soigner un autre malade, je ne suis pas sure qu'il aurait dit non ^^

Maintenant que c'est clair, je vous dirais qu'une review et vous aurez le droit d'aller sous la douche avec Drago héhé

Bisous bisous


	26. Chapitre XXIV

Hello tout le monde. J'espère que cette semaine d'attente ne vous a pas semblé trop longue héhé. En tout cas, je préviens : **SORTEZ LES MOUCHOIRS** ! C'est la crise et quelqu'un va nous quitter ce monde. Je sais, vous me détestez d'avance mais merde hein, il faut bien un peu de tragédie ^^

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**fic-inspiration** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre. Voici le suivant (j'espère que l'attente à été supportable xD)

**LONDON123** : Tu me détestes ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi xD Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Narcissa est la digne sœur de Bellatrix.

**ANONYMETTE** : DEMASQUEE. *ouverture de la séance de flattage d'égo* Tu es la plus belle, la plus géniale et la plus merveilleuse *fin de la séance de flattage d'égo* Merci pour cette review :D Mais je t'interdis de me boycotter d'abord ! :p

**Marine** : Tout à fait, la guimauve c'est bon mais à petite dose. Héhé, ma Narcissa cinglée je l'aime bien en fin de compte ^^ Et en effet, les trois petits mots ne sont pas facile à dire et tu verras plus tard qu'Hermione à une bonne raison de ne pas les dire (enfin selon elle^^)

**Charlotte** : Merci :) Moi aussi je l'aime finalement Narcissa la folle hihi

**Elena** : Mon exposé était sur la parentalité et le développement psychique de l'enfant ^^ J'espère que tes brevets blancs se sont bien passés ^^ Voici la suite !

**Milie** : Merci :)

**lapin** **d'Alice** : Je sais que Narcissa n'est pas gentille, mais elle n'est pas tout à fait elle-même non plus ^^ Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu !

**Audrey** : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes.

**cinderella** : C'est moi qui te remercie, beaucoup même :)

**Manon** : Ahhh Oxford, j'y ai vécu deux mois et demi (j'étais fille au pair) et c'est vraiment une ville super. Londres aussi, c'est...Londres quoi xD Je sais qu'elle est chiante et méchante Cissy, mais il en faut bien hein ^^ Bisous

**Vera** **Bennett** : Merci beaucoup. Lucius avait besoin de vider son sac : c'est chose faite xD. Narcissa est complètement dans son monde en effet. La suite est là-dessous.

* * *

**Chapitre XXIV : Sauvetage  
**

.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, devenant heures et la situation ne s'arrangeait pas. Les aurors semblaient désemparés, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour se sortir de cette impasse et ni les supplications d'Hermione et ses multiples propositions d'échanger sa place avec celle d'Alexis, ni les accès d'énervements et les paroles de Lucius n'avaient réussit à faire céder Narcissa. Celle-ci retenait toujours Alexis en otage et ne cessait de répèter qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tant qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir avec Lucius, que celui-ci le veuille ou non.

Drago quant-à lui n'avait plus adressé un mot à la blonde, il n'avait pas tenté de la raisonner, il n'avait pas essayé de l'amener à libérer Alexis. Il ne lui parlait plus. Ses mots lui avaient fait une nouvelle fois beaucoup de mal, comme un croche pied alors qu'il venait de se relever. Il avait reprit une once de confiance en lui grâce à Théo, son père et surtout Hermione mais elle venait de tout détruire d'une phrase assassine _" Ca n'est pas mon fils "._ C'était ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle ne voulait pas d'un fils comme lui. De quelqu'un laid à faire peur. De quelqu'un qui lui ferait honte sans aucun doute. Son père lui disait de ne pas faire attention, et il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne devait pas y faire attention, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessé par ces paroles.

Cela n'avait pas échappé à Hermione mais elle n'était pas en état de trouver les mots pour l'apaiser, trop perturbée elle-même et trop occupée à ne pas lâcher Alexis du regard. Il avait arrêté de crier et de hurler mais il continuait de pleurer silencieusement, les larmes coulant sans cesse sur ses joues rouges. Son nez lui aussi coulait mais il était évident que jamais Narcissa ne lui donnerait un mouchoir. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : pouvoir serrer Alexis contre elle et le rassurer, le consoler. Etre si impuissante la rendait malade.

.

Soudain, Drago se rapprocha d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Dina…il faut qu'on aille voir Dina. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air absent et hocha la tête. Dina. Oui, ils devaient aller la voir mais elle ne pouvait pas partir d'ici. Et si il arrivait quelque chose à Alexis ? Et si ? Et si Narcissa le…tuait…

« Drago je ne peux pas… »

« Je sais que c'est dur. Mais on va faire vite et on revient tout de suite après, d'accord ? »

« … »

« Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, j'irai tout seul. »

Hermione fut vraiment tentée de céder à ses paroles et de rester ici. Mais Dina comptait également beaucoup pour elle et elle lui avait fait une promesse. Sans compter que si elle n'y allait pas, elle était capable de déjouer la surveillance de ses parents et du personnel de l'hôpital pour la trouver. Et si elle rentrait dans cette pièce, elle risquait d'être traumatisée. Pire encore, Narcissa Malefoy pouvait aussi se mettre à penser que deux enfants valaient mieux qu'un…

« Non ! Je…je viens avec toi. » Dit-elle en reculant vers la porte.

« Maman ! » S'écria aussitôt Alexis d'une voix enrouée.

« Mon lapin il faut que je m'en aille un petit instant avec Drago. »

« Non… »

« Nous allons faire vite. C'est promis mon lapin. Tout va bien d'accord. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'incompréhension et les larmes dans les yeux d'Alexis et elle tourna rapidement les talons pour sortir de la pièce, Drago derrière elle. Si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle ne pourrait jamais partir. A peine furent-il dans le couloir que Drago la prit dans ses bras. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes et se reprit : Dina ne devait pas voir qu'elle avait les yeux rouges.

« Tu peux y retourner tu sais. Tu n'es pas obligée. »

« Si Drago. Je lui ai promit. Je fais faire semblant que tout va bien et voilà. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Elle est si contente d'être enfin guérie. »

Pour toute réponse Drago la prit par la taille et la laissa s'appuyer contre lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Dina. Hermione essayait de se composer un visage normal tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Drago se livrait à une intense réflexion intérieure. Il appréhendait d'aller voir Dina et de croiser ses parents. Il espérait que ceux-ci ne seraient pas encore là ou qu'ils seraient en train de signer les papiers de sortie parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas montrer son visage à ces sorciers. Le fait que tous les aurors présents dans la chambre d'Alexis l'aient vu le tracassait déjà assez et le rendait déjà assez honteux. Il ne voulait pas que les parents de Dina le voient mais il n'osait pas demander à Hermione de lui lancer le sortilège d'illusion parce qu'elle risquait de refuser et de l'embêter avec ça pendant des heures d'une part, et d'autre part parce que dans l'état où elle était actuellement, il n'était pas sur qu'elle puisse lançer le sort correctement.

.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la chambre de Dina, Drago fut rassuré de voir que les parents de la petite fille n'étaient pas là. Enfin, il eut le temps d'être rassuré pendant dix secondes, puisque qu'il fut ensuite occupé à se remettre du choc que lui avait infligé la petite fille en se jetant sur lui.

« Drago, Drago, Drago ! »

« Dina, tu l'étouffes » Fit Hermione en souriant.

« Non, je l'étouffes pas, hein, hein, hein Drago, je t'éfouffes pas. »

« Plus maintenant. » Articula-t-il alors que Dina desserait ses bras.

« Drago j'ai fait plein de corde à sauter et j'ai fait ma valise toute seule comme une grande, et même que j'ai tout bien plié, regarde, regarde, regarde. »

Elle alla ouvrir sa valise où tout était impeccablement plié et Drago la félicita tandis qu'Hermione haussait un sourcil. Si Dina ne se retrouvait pas à Serpentard dans deux ans, elle ne comprenait pas…

« … Et papa et maman ils ont dit que tu pourrais venir à la maison, avec Hermione, manger même, et puis comme ça tu verras ma chambre, et ils ont dit oui pour que j'aille au parc avec vous parfois ou se promener, c'est cool hein, hein, hein ? »

« Très cool Dina. »

« Et Hermione tu m'emmèneras voir Alexis aussi ? »

« Ou…oui, bien sur. » Balbutia Hermione en essayant d'ignorer le nœud dans son estomac.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un couple entra dans la pièce. L'homme ressemblait d'une manière assez frappante à Dina, le côté névrosé en moins, même si son sourire était un peu trop large pour être considéré comme "normal". Sa femme suivait de près et Drago baissa subitement la tête, cherchant comment s'échapper rapidement de la pièce. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de trouver une quelconque solution : la mère de Dina, qui devait forcément avoir un lien, proche ou lointain avec Molly Weasley, lui sauta dessus et lui brisa presque les côtes en le serrant contre sa poitrine opulente. La vision réussi à tirer un ricanement d'Hermione, qui serrait la main au père de Dina.

« Drago Malefoy c'est ça ? » S'exclama la mère de Dina après avoir desseré son étreinte « Nous sommes tellement contents de vous rencontrer, vous et miss Hermione Granger. »

Elle alla ensuite serrer Hermione contre elle tendit que le père de Dina serrait la main de Drago. Dina s'avança ensuite en sautillant vers ses parents. Leur sautant dessus tout en parlant, et puis elle les tira vers Drago et se remit à débiter un flot de paroles.

« Papa, maman, papa, maman ! Tu vois Drago si il a des cicatrices sur son visage c'est parce que c'est un super héros. Il s'est battus avec des dragons, et même que c'était des dragons supers puissants, encore plus méchants que les dragons pas supers puissants parce qu'ils étaient en flammes. Et Drago il s'est battu et il a gagné, et même que les dragons ils crachaient plein de feu partout mais il est même pas mort et il les a tous tués. Il est fort hein, hein, hein ? »

Gêné, Drago ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le fixait et son visage était probablement écarlate. Hermione lui jeta un regard encourageant et les parents de Dina sourirent.

« Il est très fort oui. Et toi aussi tu as été très forte ma chérie. »

« Oui mais moins que Drago quand même. »

« Dina nous parlait tout le temps de vous quand nous venions la voir. Miss Granger sait que nous ne pouvions pas venir souvent et mon mari et moi-même voulions vraiment vous voir aujourd'hui pour vous remercier d'avoir occupé Dina, d'avoir passé du temps avec elle…et de l'avoir supportée » Ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

« Ca a été un vrai plaisir. Elle va nous manquer. »

« Oh mais vous pourrez la revoir quand vous le voulez. Je ne vois aucune objection à ce qu'elle passe du temps avec vous. »

« Tu vas pas m'oublier hein, hein, hein Hermione ? »

« Mais bien sur que non, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Fit Hermione en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle passa ensuite dans les bras de Drago et elle eut un peu plus de mal à se détacher de lui. Finalement, ses parents finirent par la presser et elle du se résoudre à le lâcher. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils la connaissaient, Drago et Hermione virent une Dina un peu triste mais elle retrouva vite ses sautillements enthousiates lorsque son père prononça les mots gâteau au chocolat et crème glacée.

.

Une fois partis, Hermione et Drago se remirent en route vers la chambre d'Alexis. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, ils s'aperçurent que plusieurs aurors étaient sortis et qu'ils parlaient à un homme qu'ils reconnurent tout de suite. Erik Lancaster, le directeur du département de la justice magique s'était déplacé en personne et discutait avec ses aurors.

« (…) et on pourrait rester comme ça pendant des jours ! »

« Je le sais bien Bob, mais je suis aussi démuni que vous. Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Je ne peux pas vous demander d'attaquer alors que la vie d'un enfant est en jeu. Si elle le tue, imaginez les conséquences. »

« Mais vous pouvez bien ordonner que l'on rétablisse la magie. »

« J'y ai déjà réfléchi figurez-vous, mais c'est impossible, il faut faire venir des personnes en particulier qui doivent agir dans la pièce et je ne pense pas que Malefoy sera dupe. »

« Malefoy n'a qu'à accepter de partir avec elle. » Intervint un autre auror. « Il est prisonnier donc même si elle l'emmène très loin, un simple sortilège et on pourra le retrouver."

Erik Lancaster se pencha sur cette observation, pensif , semblant considérer la question. Mais lorsqu'il relava la tête vers ses aurors pour répondre, Drago intervint et lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Il est hors de question que mon père parte avec elle. Il ne voudra pas. Et si elle lui faisait quelque chose avant que vous les retrouviez ? Ou pire, mon père aura sa baguette qui remarchera non ? Et si _il _lui fait quelque chose, vous vous saisirez de cette excuse pour le renvoyer en prison et pour lui allonger sa peine. Non ! Non, c'est hors de question. »

« Drago… »

« Non Hermione. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. Moi aussi je veux sauver Alexis mais…non. »

« Et si… »Commenca la jeune fille « Et si Lucius faisait seulement _semblant_ d'accepter de partir avec ta mère. »

« C'est une idée intéressante Miss Granger » Fit Lancaster « Mais comment voulez-vous mettre cela en place sans que Malefoy le remarque ? »

Il n'avait pas tort. Hermione fit fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse. Il y avait forcément une solution. Il fallait juste qu'elle la trouve.

Les yeux plissés, elle ne tarda pas à avoir une illumination.

« Je sais ! Drago, est-ce que tu sais pratiquer la légilimencie ? »

« Euh…je maitrise parfaitement l'occlumentie mais la légilimencie…on m'en a apprit les bases et les principes mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pratiqué. Surtout que je vois où tu veux en venir et il peu probable que j'arrive à passer les défenses mentales de mon père. Il est occlumens depuis très longtemps. »

« Il faut que tu essayes. Si tu n'es pas aggressif il te laissera peut-être entrer. Comme ça tu pourrais lui dire qu'il doit faire semblant de cèder à ta mère. »

« Je peux essayer. Mais je ne garanti rien. Je ferais ce que je peux. »

Hermione posa brièvement sa main sur son avant-bras, puis il entrèrent dans la pièce. Alexis pleurait toujours et quand il leva ses yeux remplis de tristesse et de peur vers Hermione, elle regretta d'être partie.

« Maman… »

« Je suis revenue mon lapin tu vois, comme promit, je suis là maintenant. »

« Maman. » Répéta Alexis en tendant les bras vers elle.

Instinctivement Hermione avanca mais Narcissa réagit au quart de tour et resserra sa poigne autour d'Alexis, la seringue à nouveau très proche de sa peau. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, elle voyait bien qu'Alexis ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne venait pas vers lui, pourquoi elle ne le prenait pas dans ses bras. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle avait déjà pleuré un peu plus tôt dans la journée et elle ne devait pas recommencer. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Pour alexis.

De son côté, Drago essayait de se concentrer discrètement pour pénétrer l'esprit de son père. Il y alla un peu fort pour la première tentative et se heurta violemment à une barrière mentale. Il réesaya donc un peu plus doucement et lorsqu'il sentit le mur devant lui, il essaya de le briser doucement. Il voulait que son père sente qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une intrusion " ennemie ". En même temps, il essayait d'établir un contact visuel avec celui-ci, afin de faciliter sa tâche mais son père avait ses yeux fixés sur Narcissa et Alexis.

Il essaya alors de rentrer avec un peu plus de force, et enfin, son père commença à montrer des signes d'énervement. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête de l'autre côté, cherchant quel auror essayait de rentrer dans son esprit. Au bout d'un moment, son regard croisa celui de son fils qui lui fit un léger signe de tête. Etonné, Lucius haussa un sourcil et Drago hocha de nouveau la tête.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, Lucius reporta son attention sur Alexis, tandis qu'il abaissait une à une une ses défenses mentales.

.

_« Père…père est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que ça marche ? »_

_« Drago ! Cesse donc de hurler dans ma tête. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne suis pas sourd. »_

_« Désolé père. »_

_« Qu'est ce qui justifie cette intrusion dans mon esprit ? » Demanda Lucius._

_« Les aurors ont discuté avec le chef de lu département de la justice magique. Il veulent agir, et nous avons besoin de vous pour cela ? »_

_« Explique-moi ! »_

_« Il faut que vous prétentiez vouloir partir avec elle. Juste prétendre. Ils l'arrêteront avant. »_

_« Je vois…les aurors du Ministère sont toujours autant incapable. Même pas fichus de trouver une solution. » _

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il sentit les défenses de son père reprendre leur place et il fut rapidement éjecté de son esprit. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place tandis que Lucius restait stoïque, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il laissa passer encore une bonne heure. Drago voyait Hermione lui jeter régulièrement des coups d'oeils, mais il se décida à les ignorer.

« Narcissa… » Fit soudain Lucius. « Laisse donc ce pauvre enfant. Il va finir par se déssécher à force de pleurer toute l'eau qu'il a dans le corps. Laisse-le. »

« Non ! Je ne le laisserai que si tu viens avec moi. Il faut que tu viennes Lucius. Partons. »

« Tu laisseras le gamin si je viens avec toi ?»

« Je n'en ai rien a faire de lui Lucius. Bien sur que je le laisserais. Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Souriant d'un air triomphant, Narcissa se tourna vers les aurors et s'exclama d'une voix démente.

« Vous voyez, il accepte. Maintenant faites-nous une aire de transplanage sur le champ ou je tue le gosse. »

Hermione poussa une exclamation d'horreur et les aurors firent semblant de se concerter. Plongée dans sa folie et dans son obsession de récupérer son mari, Narcissa ne se rendait pas compte de la mascarade qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Les aurors firent semblant de parlementer et de se disputer pendant un long moment, et puis finalement, deux des aurors se mirent face à face et commencèrent à psalmodier une série de sortilèges, complètement factices. Narcissa n'y voyait que du feu et lorsqu'elle vit des étincelles argentées apparaitre, elle pensa que c'était bon.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Elle lâcha Alexis et Hermione se précipita en courant sur le petit garçon et le serra contre elle tandis qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Narcissa avait quant-à elle attrapé Lucius et exécuté la petite pirouette nécessaire au transplanage. Sauf que cela ne marcha pas. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et elle vit qu'elle avait été dupée lorsque les aurors se précipitèrent sur elle. Narcissa poussa alors un cri de rage, et, la seringue toujours en main, elle voulu se précipiter sur Alexis et Hermione.

« NON. » Cria Drago.

Il se précipita pour arrêter Narcissa mais Lucius fut plus rapide et saisit son épouse par la taille. Celle-ci se débatait en hurlant et jurait qu'elle allait tuer tout le monde. Elle gesticulait tant et si bien qu'elle finit par les déséquilibrer elle et Lucius et qu'il tombèrent tout les deux. Lucius atterit au sol le premier et Narcissa lui tomba dessus, la seringue qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main s'enfonçant droit dans son bras. La pression du corps de Narcissa amena la moitié du liquide noir à pénétrer dans le corps de Lucius et il ne put s'empêcher de crier.

Narcissa se redressa et voyant ce qui s'était passé, couvrit sa bouche de ses mains, avant de se mettre à crier.

« Lucius…non Lucius je ne voulais pas…c'est... non…relève-toi, il faut qu'on s'en aille, je te soignerais…je LACHEZ-MOI » Hurla-t-elle alors que les aurors venaien finalement de l'attraper. « LACHEZ-MOI, JE DOIS PARTIR AVEC LUCIUS. ARRETEZ…LAISSEZ MOI. »

Ses cris totalement hystériques firent pleurer encore plus Alexis et Hermione mit ses mains sur les oreilles du petit garçon, alors que les aurors emmenaient Narcissa hors de la chambre. Ses hurlements devaient probablement s'étendre à l'autre bout de l'hôpital et les médicomages vinrent seconder les aurors et lui administrèrent une potion calmante.

.

Dans la chambre, Drago s'était précipité au chevet de son père qui se tenait le bras, le visage crispé. Le bras dans lequel le liquide noir avait été injecté commençait à prendre une drôle de couleur violette et semblait raide et dur.

« Père ! Qu'est-ce que c'était. »

« Poison…devait n'utiliser…qu'une seule goutte…dangereux…paralyse… »

« Il faut le prendre en charge tout de suite. » Ordonna une médicomage.

Elle le fit léviter d'un coup de baguette et sortit de la pièce avec une de ses collègues, Drago sur les talons.

Hermione elle, serrait toujours Alexis contre elle, le berçant doucement. Il était bouillant et elle était sure que sa fièvre avait augmenté. Sa main décrivait de lèger cercle sur son dos pendant qu'elle murmurait d'une voix douce.

« C'est fini mon lapin, je suis là maintenant, c'est fini. »

« Maman la dame elle était très méchante, elle m'a fait mal. » Sanglota Alexis.

« Où est-ce qu'elle t'a fait mal ? Montre-moi. »

« Ici. » Fit Alexis en lui montrant l'endroit ou elle avait piqué sa peau avec l'aiguille.

La peau était en effet un peu rouge et Hermione déposa un petit baiser dessus.

« Voilà, un bisou magique. Sèche tes larmes maintenant mon lapin. Je suis là. »

Elle tendit la main pour prendre un mouchoir dans la boite posée sur la table près du lit, et puis elle essuya le nez d'Alexis qui coulait. Elle le prit ensuite sur ses genoux, pour qu'il soit plus confortablement installé et c'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait mouillé son pyjama et son lit. Lorsqu'Alexis vit qu'elle avait remarqué, il baissa la tête et se remit à pleurer. Hermione sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Pardon. »

« Ne pleure pas Alexis, ce n'est pas grave tu sais. On va aller nettoyer tout ca d'accord ? »

Alexis hocha la tête, penaud, et Hermione le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain adjacente. Elle le mit dans la baignoire et l'aida à se nettoyer. Ses gestes étaient doux, presque maternels et Alexis semblait heureux que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de lui, puisqu'en temps normal, c'était les infirmières qui s'occupaient de sa toilette.

Une fois lavé, Hermione l'enroula dans un peignoir de bain, le sécha et lui remit un pyjama propre avant de le remmener dans la chambre. Elle changea les draps d'un coup de baguette, ravie de voir que ce type de sortilège fonctionnait. Elle remit Alexis au lit, lui donna une potion contre la fièvre et puis elle s'allongea elle aussi sur le lit, juste à côté d'Alexis.

« Ca va mieux mon lapin ? »

« Oui. Mais j'ai chaud. »

« Il faut attendre que la potion agisse pour faire baisser un peu ta fièvre. Ca va passer. »

« Hermione ? »

« Oui Alexis. »

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'apeller maman maintenant ? »

La question la prit au dépourvu et elle ne sut que répondre. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, surtout après les moments qu'il venait de passer, et elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle l'aimait énormément et qu'elle était touchée lorsqu'il l'appellait ainsi. Néanmoins,elle n'était pas sa mère, et elle ne pouvait pas endosser ce rôle. Pas maintenant.

« Mon lapin, tu sais que je t'aime très fort. Tu peux continuer à m'appeler maman si tu veux mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas vraiment ta maman. »

« Mais la dernière fois tu as dit que tu pouvais devenir ma maman. »

« Oui, mais tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai expliqué : il faut certaines choses pour pouvoir devenir le papa ou la maman de quelqu'un. Moi je n'ai pas encore toutes ces choses. Je vais bientôt retourner à l'école et quand on va à l'école, c'est assez difficile de pouvoir s'occuper d'un petit garçon comme un papa ou une maman. Il faut aussi une maison avec de la place, et moi je n'ai pas encore ça, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui, mais je veux quand même que ce soit toi ma maman. Je veux pas une autre maman. C'est toi ma maman. »

« Je comprends mon lapin, mais pour les adultes, c'est plus compliqué que dans ta tête tu sais. Alors tu peux continuer à m'appeler maman mais je veux que tu comprennes bien que je ne le suis pas vraiment. »

« Oui. » Répondit Alexis en hochant la tête.

Hermione sourit et s'avança un peu pour l'embrasser sur le front. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait prit la bonne décision mais lui refuser cela aurait été trop dur pour elle. De la main droite, elle caressa légèrement les cheveux d'Alexis. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, silencieux. Parfois, Alexis parlait un peu, Hermione lui répondait et ils retombaient dans le silence.

En début de soirée, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement et Drago pénétra dans la pièce. Avisant Hermione et Alexis allongés sur le lit du petit garçon, il s'approcha d'eux, se déchaussa et s'allongea lui aussi de l'autre côté d'Alexis. Ce dernier tourna un peu la tête, sourit à Drago et après s'être fait ébourrifé les cheveux, il se réinstalla contre Hermione.

« Comment va ton père ? »

« Il est toujours mal en point mais il va mieux. Heureusement que les médicomages se sont tout de suite occupés de lui et que seulement la moitié de la seringue ne s'est injectée dans son corps. Sinon…c'était fini. »

« C'était quoi ce liquide ? »

« Un poison très dangereux. Si on en utilise qu'une ou deux gouttes, comme il comptait le faire avec Alexis, c'est efficace pour soigner mais passé les deux gouttes, ca devient dangereux. C'est un poison paralysant, qui finit par arrêter le cœur. »

« Oh Merlin. Si Alexis… »

« Oui, un quart de la seringue aurait suffit à l'achever. » Souffla Drago.

Hermione eut un frisson et attrapa la main d'Alexis dans la sienne. Ils étaient passés près du pire et elle ne s'en rendait pleinement compte que maintenant.

« Il va devoir recevoir des soins pendant cinq jours environs. Alors il ne pourra pas s'occuper d'Alexis. »

« L'important c'est qu'il se rétablisse bien. Alexis va déjà mieux, je suis sure qu'il peut tenir une semaine. N'est ce pas mon lapin que tu es courageux ! »

Alexis hocha la tête et Hermione reprit.

« Et ta m…enfin, Narcissa, est-ce que tu sais… ? »

« Elle a été prise en charge par les médicomages. Ils l'ont emmené en service de psychomagie. »

« Ah…mais c'est bien non ? Je pense qu'elle a vraiment besoin de soin. »

« Pour tout te dire, je n'en ai rien à faire. Et je t'arrête tout de suite » Continua-t-il en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche « Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire mais même si elle n'était pas tout à fait elle-même aujourd'hui, elle pensait parfaitement ce qu'elle a dit à propos de moi. Nombre de sangs-purs sont superficiels et elle en fait malheureusement partie. Mais ne parlons plus de ça, ça n'est pas important. »

Hermione fit la moue. Malgré ce qu'il disait et l'air assuré qu'il prenait, elle savait qu'il était plus touché qu'il ne le montrait par les paroles de sa mère et qu'elles le blessaient énormément. Néanmoins, elle décida de ne pas insiter, ne souhaitant pas le braquer.

Ils restèrent là, tout les trois, allongés sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis s'endorme, ce qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à faire. Hermione restait à côté de lui, pas du tout décidée à partir et à laisser Alexis tout seul, mais Drago insista, mettant en avant le fait qu'elle devait être en forme pour sa dernière journée de travail le lendemain.

.

Finalement, après avoir lancé une batterie de sorts dans la chabre d'Alexis pour être sure qu'il ne lui arrive rien, Hermione consentit à partir. Elle transplana chez elle, avec Drago et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit les robinets à fond et une fois la baignoire remplie, elle se glissa avec délice dans l'eau chaude de son bain. Ses muscles se détendaient et elle-même se reposait, relâchant tout le stress des dernières heures. Fermant les yeux, elle se boucha le nez et s'immergea totalement dans l'eau, retenant sa respiration. Sous l'eau, elle se sentait bien. Tout était calme, sans un seul bruit.

Mais le manque d'air se fit rapidement sentir et elle remonta à la surface, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Elle se lava ensuite rapidement le corps et les cheveux, puis elle sortit de la baignoire, se sécha et enfila pyjama et peignoir.

Drago était dans la chambre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'Hermione enleva le peignoir pour se glisser dans lit. Son pyjama était un simple tee shirt avec un short mais il épousait bien ses formes et ses cheveux qui séchaient naturellement et qui se mettaient à boucler sauvagement rendait le tableau particulièrement attirant. Il se dit encore une fois qu'elle était belle. Elle était belle alors que faisait-elle avec lui ?

Il eut du mal à détacher ses yeux d'elle et lorsqu'il se rendit à son tour dans la salle de bain, son image dansait encore devant ses yeux. Il réalisait chaque jour un plus sa chance de l'avoir elle. Elle qui semblait ne pas se soucier de ses cicatrices au visage, elle qui l'acceptait, qui était compréhensive, attentive, douce, gentille, et belle. Il s'en rendait pleinement compte. Quand il avait assez muri pour avoir un avis à peu près objectif sur elle et qu'il avait cessé de se moquer de ses dents et de ses cheveux, il l'avait toujours considérée comme une fille banale, normale. Ni belle, ni laide. Elle n'était pas très mince ni très grande, brune, les yeux marrons. Banale. Puis en la cotoyant de plus près, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait un certain charme, qu'elle était mignonne, jolie même. Ses yeux marrons avaient des reflets caramels, qui les rendaient uniques. Les petites tâches de rousseur sur son nez faisaient tout son charme. Son sourire illuminait son visage. Ses cheveux, dont il s'était tant moqués étaient en fait doux et un peu sauvages, lui donnant envie de passer sa main dedans. En réalité, Hermione n'était pas mignonne. Elle était belle. Tout simplement.

A tâtons, il se prépara pour la nuit et s'en alla rejoindre Hermione dans son lit. Elle était en train de lire mais elle referma l'ouvrage dès qu'il s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle éteignit la lumière et se rapprocha de Drago, se blottissant contre lui. Il sembla comprendre son besoin de contact après les durs moments qu'ils avaient passés et il la prit dans ses bras. Hermione se serra encore plus contre lui et le laissa l'embrasser sur le visage. Elle qui regrettait encore quelques minutes auparavant de ne pas être restée auprès d'Alexis, se sentit honteuse de ne pas vouloir être ailleurs qu'ici, dans les bras de Drago. C'était de lui dont elle avait besoin à ce moment là. Lui et personne d'autre.

* * *

Mouhahah, vous savez à propos des mouchoirs dans mon blabla du haut...eh ben c'était un POISSON D'AVRIL ! Mouhahah

Le passage de la fin, où Drago dit qu'Hermione est belle, à un but autre que d'être à moitié niais. Non, j'en avais un peu marre de voir des gens critiquer (pas spécialement moi hein) ou être sceptique dès qu'il est écrit qu'Hermione est belle. Bon soyons clairs, les Hermione a prit trois bonnets de soutif en un été, s'est fait allonger les jambes et lisser les cheveux, ca m'insupporte autant que vous je pense, mais il n'empêche que pour moi, la beauté est quelque chose de subjectif. Certains soutiennent qu'Hermione est une fille banale. Je l'entends parfaitement mais une fille dite « banale » sera toujours la plus belle aux yeux de celui qui l'aime. Et c'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer avec cette évolution dans l'esprit de Drago. D'abord elle est banale, puis elle commence à avoir du charme à ses yeux, ensuite elle devient jolie et finalement, elle est tout simplement belle. Pourtant c'est toujours la même personne. Avec ses atouts physiques mais également avec ses défauts et voilà, Drago la trouve belle comme elle est. Ca rejoint peut-être le thème général de cette fic, mais pas seulement, c'est juste de c'est agaçant de voir que dans certaines histoires Hermione à besoin d'être transformée en bombe pour être belle aux yeux de Drago (ou de n'importe qui d'autre). Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Breffons, je m'emballe xD

Désolée, il n'y a encore une fois pas eu de Théo, d'Harry ou de Weasley dans ce chapitre, mais j'aurais eu du mal à les caser vu la configuration du chapitre. Hermione ne pouvait pas aller voir Harry et Ron pour leur annoncer tranquillement qu'elle sort avec Drago alors qu'Alexis est prit en otage ^^ Ils seront là dans le chapitre suivant ^^

J'espère que celui-ci vous à plu en tout cas. Et je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire, à la semaine prochaine.

Bisous bisous


	27. Chapitre XXV

Bonjour à tous. Le chapitre précédent vous à particulièrement plu j'ai l'impression et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Comme promis, on retrouve Théo, Harry et Ron. Et Hermione et Drago bien sur xD Merci encore et toujours pour tous ce soutien et vos encouragements !

**Disclaimer** : Seul l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Julie** : Ce n'est pas bien de se coucher tard pour lire xD Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Et voici la suite :)

**Amawall :** Je ne pense pas que tu liras cette réponse mais t'a review m'a amusée (et un peu surprise aussi), je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire de poisson d'avril xD Je te remercie et au passage, n'hésite pas à venir lire quand tu auras le temps ;)

**eeicing** : Mais non, ça passe vite une semaine hihi

**Elena** : Mouhahahah, si si, il était très drôle mon poisson d'avril :D C'est cool pour ton brevet blanc !

**Audrey** : Merci :)

**lapin d'Alice** : Non, les mouchoirs c'était juste pour le poisson d'avril xD

**Charlotte** : Merci beaucoup :)

**Manon** : C'est vrai qu'ils feraient une mignonne petite famille... Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours !

**A l'attention de Nivita** : j'ai pour habitude de répondre aux reviews avant de poster mais tu m'a envoyé ta review aujourd'hui et elle est assez longue et je veux donc prendre mon temps pour y répondre tranquillement. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait une entorse à ma propre règle ;) Tu auras ta réponse ce soir, sans faute !

* * *

**Chapitre XXV : When hopes fall on the ground and crash  
**

.**  
**

C'était fini. La tristesse qui avait progressivement envahi Hermione tout au long de la journée était arrivée à son apogée. Il était dix-huit heures et désormais, elle ne faisait plus partie du personnel de Sainte-Mangouste. Son expérience de volontaire avait finalement prit fin et en vidant son casier, elle laissait les larmes couler librement sur ses joues.

Bien sur elle était ravie de retrouver le chemin des études dans quelques jours mais Merlin… cet hôpital allait lui manquer.

Elle alla rendre la clé du casier à la médicomage Stevents qui la serra chaleureusement dans ses bras en lui répétant qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue, que ce soit pour des stages ou pour y travailler pendant ses vacances. Hermione la remercia, et quitta le bureau avec un pinçement au cœur.

Avant de rentrer, elle prit quand même le temps d'aller voir Alexis : elle avait toujours l'intention de venir le voir régulièrement, même si elle ne travaillait plus ici.

« Maman ! » Fit-il en la voyant entrer dans la pièce.

« Ca va mon lapin ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part depuis ce matin ? »

« Non, mais je suis fatigué. »

Hermione remarqua qu'il était effectivement pâle. Son traitement n'était pas terminé, Lucius ayant bien spécifié qu'il lui restait des choses à faire mais Hermione avait confiance en lui. Si il disait qu'Alexis ne risquait rien de grave, même si il n'était pas traité pendant cinq jours, alors c'est que c'était la vérité.

« C'est aujourd'hui que tu t'en vas maman ? »

« Oui Alexis. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquièter. Je viendrais toujours te voir. Même quand je serais à l'école je viendrais. »

« Et Drago aussi il va venir me voir ? »

« Oui mon lapin. Il viendra. »

Alexis fit un petit sourire et tendit les bras vers Hermione pour un calin qu'elle lui accorda immédiatement, puis voyant que ses yeux se fermaient, elle l'embrassa sur le front, le borda et quitta la pièce puis l'hôpital.

.

Elle resta un petit moment, dans le parc devant Sainte-Mangouste, côté sorcier, puis lorsqu'elle se trouva pathétique à pleurnicher et à renifler elle se décida à partir. Il n'était pas question qu'elle passe sa soirée seule, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées alors elle transplana chez Drago.

Ce fut Théo qui l'accueillit lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, et il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Granger ? Pourquoi ces yeux rouges et cet air tout triste ? »

« Où-est Drago ? »

« Salle de bain. Monsieur prend sa douche. »

« Oh…alors je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de toi. » Répondit-elle avant de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et de se coller contre son torse.

L'expression de surprise de Théo aurait fait rire Hermione si elle avait pu la voir. Le jeune homme semblait totalement désarçonné.

« Euh…Je suis censé faire quoi là ? »

« Tu es censé me serrer dans tes bras et me réconforter parce que je suis triste et ensuite me demander ce qui ne va pas. Imbécile. »

« Hé ! Je ne te permets pas. Et ce n'est pas avec Drago que tu sors ? »

« Oui et ? »

« Et c'est donc à lui de faire ça. »

« Tu es mon ami non ? » Répliqua Hermione.

« Eh bien…je crois oui. »

« Alors puisque Drago n'est pas là tu dois le faire parce que tu n'as pas envie que je sois triste. Il faut franchement tout t'expliquer. Même Harry et Ron savent ça. »

Théo soupira et referma ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se comporter comme ça avec les filles, encore moins quand ladite fille sortait avec son ami. Il avait un peu l'impression de trahir Drago, même si il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour Hermione.

Quand cette dernière cessa de renifler, il se recula un peu et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il tel un petit garçon ayant bien appris sa leçon.

« C'était mon dernier jour à Sainte-Mangouste et savoir que je n'irais plus me rend triste. Et après-demain je vais manger au Terrier et il va falloir que je dise à Harry et Ron que je suis avec Drago, parce que je ne peux pas leur cacher ça et j'ai peur de la réaction de Ron. Il va m'en vouloir et je ne veux pas le perdre et je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre lui et Drago. Et en plus, j'ai les nerfs à vif parce que j'ai mes règles. »

« Granger ! Comment Potter et Weasley faisaient pour te supporter ? Tu n'es pas censée parler de tes règles avec le sexe opposé. Merlin…je suis supposé répondre quoi à ça. » S'exclama Théo, en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule.

« Oh…mais tu t'y feras. Au bout de trois ans, Harry a arrêté de rougir et de bafouiller et Ron a compris qu'il ne fallait pas me demander de l'aide pour ses devoirs pendant cette période. »

« Moui…moi je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais alors à l'avenir évite de le mentionner d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et sourit en voyant Drago arriver dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et s'installa à ses côtés tandis que Théo prenait place sur un pouf.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? » Demanda Drago.

« Théo me disait de ne plus lui signifier que j'ai mes règ… »

« DE RIEN. On ne parlait de rien. » Coupa Théo, toujours gêné.

« Ok… comment va Alexis ? »

« Il est très fatigué mais il va bien. Mais, est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait ? Je ne veux pas penser au fait que Sainte-Mangouste c'est fini. »

« J'ai croisé Milicent aujourd'hui sur le Chemin de Traverse. » Commença Théo pour changer de sujet « Elle m'a présenté son fiançé. »

« Et ? » Demanda Drago, impatient.

« Eh bien…disons qu'il m'a paru sympathique…jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche. »

Drago ricana et demanda ensuite une description plus précise du fameux fiancé. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Hermione : elle découvrait un nouvel aspect de Drago et Théo, qui avait une grande ressemblance avec Parvarti et Lavande dans leurs heures de commérage.

« (…) et Milicent ne compte pas aller à la faculté ou quoi que ce soit. De toute façon avec le nombre d'ASPICS qu'elle a eu… »

« Théodore Nott ! Je n'ai même pas eu mes ASPICS ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Mais tu as eu une équivalence non ? Et puis même si tu ne l'avais pas eu cette équivalence. Tu es Hermione Granger. Le monde entier sait que tu es plus intelligente que la plupart des gens. »

« N'importe quoi. » Protesta Hermione en rougissant, gênée devant cet éloge.

Drago caressa doucement la rougeur sur sa joue, puis il l'embrassa et se leva.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai faim. Une pizza ça vous va ? »

.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione et Théo, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et mit une pizza au four. Hermione et Théo avaient entamé une conversation sur la rentrée universitaire à laquelle il ne souhaitait pas participer alors il prit le temps d'essuyer la vaisselle à la moldue, et puis de mettre la table. Ils mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance et la tristesse d'Hermione s'envola peu à peu. Théo la faisait rire avec ses pitreries et Drago était une réelle source de réconfort pour elle. Lorsqu'il était avec elle, qu'elle pouvait ne serait-ce que le voir, elle pouvait sentir son coeur se réchauffer et elle allait mieux. A ce moment même, elle ressentait des chatouillis dans tout le corps en le regardant et une partie d'elle avait hâte que Théo parte et qu'ils se retrouvent seuls.

Cela n'arriva qu'aux alentours d'une heure du matin, après plusieurs jeux et une séance " évocation de souvenirs de Poudlard ", Théo ayant particulièrement apprécié la version Hermionienne de Drago-transformé-en-fouine. Le fou rire qui les avait secoué avait duré un bon quart d'heure, même si Drago n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle.

Hermione était à présent dans la salle de bain, se hâtant de se brosser les dents pour pouvoir retourner se blottir contre le blond. Elle enfila son pyjama et le rejoignit, se glissant près de lui sous les draps.

Les doigts de Drago effleurèrent tendrement son épaule et Hermione ferma les yeux.

« Tu vas chez les Weasley dimanche ? »

« Oui…et, tu sais…je vais leur annoncer pour…pour nous. »

« Oh…il va falloir que je songe à me barricader alors. On devrait peut-être demander des aurors pour me protéger. »

« Idiot…il ne vont rien te faire. Et c'est moi qu'ils vont voir dimanche, donc techniquement, c'est moi qui prend le plus de risque. Ils pourraient me découper en morceaux. Et tu ne seras même pas là pour me défendre. » Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin « Je vais être une pauvre jeune fille sans défense. »

« Tu n'es absolument pas crédible Granger…ma petite Lionne. »

Une sensation étrange envahi Hermione à l'entente de ce surnom qu'il utilisait pour la première fois. Un mélange d'embarras, de bonheur et de désir. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle leva légèrement la tête et tendit ses lèvres vers lui. Drago s'amusa alors à la taquiner, l'embrassant un peu partout sur le visage, sauf sur les lèvres. Cela fit rire Hermione un petit moment, puis elle en eut marre et immobilisa Drago en prenant son visage en coupe, avant de l'embrasser. D'abord doux, il devint très vite fougueux et Hermione avait pleinement conscience des réactions de son corps qui était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables et dont la température semblait augmenter à une vitesse anormale. Ses mains remontèrent dans les cheveux de Drago alors qu'il lâchait brièvement sa bouche pour aller embrasser son cou, le mordillant et le suçotant. Hermione poussa un petit gémissement étranglé et tenta de se rapprocher encore plus du blond, passant une jambe entre les siennes. Elle voulait le sentir près d'elle, contre elle et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle voulu augmenter le contact avec lui en lui retirant son haut de pyjama. Mais cela eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur Drago qui referma ses mains autour des poignet d'Hermione pour l'immobiliser.

« Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Mais, Drago… » Répondit-elle haletante.

« Je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit. »

Il lui tourna brusquement le dos et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller pour couper court à la conversation, laissant Hermione hébétée et pleine de doutes. Elle se sentait rejetée et toute la tristesse qu'elle avait fini par oublier remonta en elle, telle une vague dévastatrice : ses pensées concernant Harry et Ron, Alexis, l'hôpital et Drago se bousculaient et se mélangeaient dans sa tête et elle eut envie de pleurer. Drago était allongé à côté d'elle mais elle se sentait seule. Son attitude l'avait blessée et humiliée : pourquoi la rejettait-il ainsi ? Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce qu'il la trouvait trop entreprenante ? Elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui expliquer et de prendre la fuite en lui tournant le dos et en invoquant l'excuse de la fatigue.

Refusant de se remettre à pleurer, elle se pinça l'arrête du nez et s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne les lui fermer.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla en sentant quelque chose lui tripoter les cheveux. Elle se tira du sommeil et ouvrit les yeux pour aperçevoir Drago qui s'amusait distraitement avec ses méches. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était reveillée, il la regarda d'un air incertain et soupira.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir. J'ai été un peu excessif. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Rien Hermione. Rien du tout. »

« Mais… »

« S'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler plus longtemps. »

Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Quand elle le faisait culpabiliser en pensant que c'était sa faute à elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se croit responsable ? Le problème venait de lui et il le savait mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Lui montrer son corps couvert de brûlures et de cicatrices était une épreuve trop dure pour lui, il n'était pas près à affronter le regard d'Hermione et même son propre regard sur son corps. Et la peur était toujours là, sournoise…

« Mais tu ne… »

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal Hermione, si c'est ce qui te tracasse. Alors cesse cette petite moue et viens petit-déjeuner. »

« Drago ? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? Tu avais prévu quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien…il faudrait que je m'équipe pour la rentrée. Et Théo m'a dit hier qu'il n'avait rien non plus et je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller… »

« Non. »

« Laisse-moi finir ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas sortir dans le monde sorcier mais il faut que tu fasses un effort. Je ne pensais pas au Chemin de Traverse mais à Pré-Au-Lard. Il y a moins de monde et j'ai vérifié, ce n'est pas un week-end de sortie pour les élèves de Poudlard. La première sortie est prévue dans deux semaines. »

« Je ne veux pas Hermione. »

« Mais il faudra bien que tu le fasses un jour. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à fuir ! Plus tu recules le moment ou tu confronteras aux autres, plus ton angoisse augmentera. Et les jours où tu devras aller à l'université pour tes TP comment tu feras ? Parce que tu vas y aller ! Je ne te laisserais certainement pas gâcher tes études et ton avenir. Il faut que tu le fasses. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile. Je sais que peut-être des gens te dévisageront mais c'est une étape à passer. »

« C'est facile à dire Hermione. Mais tu penses que c'est facile pour moi ? Ma famille est détestée depuis la guerre et le fait que mon père soit sorti de prison crée déjà la polémique. Les gens seront ravis de s'acharner sur moi et je ne supporterais pas d'être le bouc-émissaire. J'ai tout perdu. Mon image, mon mariage, ma mère, mes " amis "…et je refuse de perdre le peu de réputation et de dignité qu'il me reste. »

« … »

« Le mariage n'était pas important. Ne tire pas cette tête ! Tu vaux mille fois plus qu'Astoria. »

« Je crois que tu te trompes dans ce que tu dis. Faire face au gens la tête haute ne détruira pas te dignité et ta réputation, au contraire. Il faut que tu fasses face aux gens et que tu leur montres que leur avis t'importe peu. »

« Sauf que leur avis m'importe Hermione ! Et c'est ça qui fait toute la différence et que tu refuses de comprendre. »

« Mais tout le monde ne va pas forcément mal réagir. Regarde les parents de Dina. T'ont-ils mal regardé ? T'ont-ils dénigré ? Non. Il faut que tu affrontes le monde Drago. »

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas comme elle et ses amis gryffondor. Il savait bien que les critiques et les moqueries seraient presque impossibles à supporter. Hermione voulait l'aider, elle voulait qu'il aille mieux et il savait ça, mais elle lui en demandait beaucoup.

« Allons manger. »

.

Théo arriva en début d'après-midi et Hermione relança la conversation sur Pré-Au-Lard. Drago soutenait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour aller faire ses courses et qu'il ne voulait pas venir tandis qu'Hermione ne cessait de répèter qu'il _fallait_ qu'il vienne. Théo laissa le couple argumenter pendant un moment mais quand il vit qu'ils commençaient tout les deux à prendre un visage de plus en plus buté, il intervint.

« Et si on faisait un compromis ? »

« Je n'ai pas… »

« Malefoy écoute ce que j'ai a dire. On a qu'à aller dans les collines, pas loin là où on vole. On peut prendre nos balais et voler pendant un moment et puis on ira ensuite à Pré-Au-Lard. Drago tu verras si il y a beaucoup de monde ou pas et si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu retourneras voler en nous attendant. »

Drago et Hermione se retournèrent vers lui en un même mouvement et le regadèrent d'un air surpris : depuis quand est-ce qu'il était aussi diplomate et doté d'aussi bonnes idées ?

« Oh Théo ! » S'exclama Hermione avant de se retourner vers Drago d'un air ravi « Tu viens alors ? »

« Je suppose que oui. »

Théo retourna chez lui chercher son balai. Hermione vérifia son argent et prit un livre et Drago et elle transplanèrent ensuite vers les collines non loin de Poudlard. Théo était déjà là et tournoyait dans le ciel.

Drago enfourcha son balai, et le rejoignit pendant qu'Hermione s'asseyait dans l'herbe. Elle ouvrit son roman et commenca sa lecture mais très vite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était distraite et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle pensait à la journée du lendemain et elle appréhendait. Harry et Ron étaient ses meilleurs amis et ils comptaient énormément pour elle. Elle craignait leur réaction lorsqu'elle allait leur dire qu'elle sortait avec Drago. Elle avait peur qu'ils la jugent, qu'ils soient durs et que leur amitié s'en retrouve transformée voir abimée. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas leur mentir. Pas sur une telle chose, c'était trop important pour elle et elle avait besoin de le partager avec eux. Dans l'idéal, elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient content pour elle…mais il ne fallait pas trop en espérer.

« On y va ? » Fit soudain la voix de Théo à son oreille. « Avant que Monsieur change d'avis. »

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers Drago. Elle lui saisit la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle ne le lâcha pas et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-Au-Lard, elle serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne. Drago n'en menait pas large, elle le voyait et le ressentait, mais elle essayait de lui inssuffler tout le courage qu'elle possédait.

« Comment ça se passe pour les robes et les uniformes ? » Demanda Hermione à Théo.

« Nous n'avons besoin de que robes noires, pour le reste, ce sera fourni par l'école, selon la filière dans laquelle nous sommes. »

« D'accord. Il faut que j'aille chez Sribenpenne alors, chez Fleury et Botts (1) et chez l'apothicaire. »

« La même chose pour moi, sauf pour Scribenpenne. Je ne dois pas user mes plumes aussi vite que toi. » Ricana Théo en regardant Hermione.

Celle-ci lui tira la langue et recommenca à marcher vers le magasin de plume. Il se trouvait à l'autre extréminté du village sorcier et il leur fallait donc tout traverser. Drago avançait aux côtés d'Hermione, le visage baissé, fixant ses pieds et se concentrant sur la sensation de la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Des sorciers les croisaient parfois mais il ne voulait pas les voir, il ne voulait pas lire la satisfaction malsaine sur leurs visage.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Tout le monde ne faisait pas spécialement attention à eux. Certains se retournaient sur leur passage mais la plupart regardaient Hermione avec de grands yeux ronds, comme si il était tout à fait étranger qu'une " héroïne " de guerre se promène si naturellement à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils allèrent chez Scribenpenne où Hermione fit le plein de plumes, encrier et parchemin (avec lignes, sans lignes, à carreaux, sans carreaux…) et puis il firent demi-tour pour aller à la librairie.

.

« Par Merlin ! » S'exclama soudain une sorcière. « Hermione Granger…Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin ! »

« Génial… » Souffa Drago.

« Oh Merlin, je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes…mon idole…vraiment, sincèrement. Puis-je vous demander un autographe ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui fourrant une plume portative et un morceau de parchemin dans la main. « Marceline, c'est mon prénom. »

« Euh… » Fit Hermione alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte cramoisie. Qu'était-elle censée êcrire sur ce foutu parchemin ? Elle n'était pas une foutue chanteuse ou membre des Bizarr's Sisters !

« C'est un honneur…un réel honneur ! » Continuait la dénommée Marceline « Vous voyez toujours Harry Potter n'est ce pas ? Et Ron Weasley ? »

« Eh bien…euh…oui… »

« Oh Merlin, c'est merveilleux ! Vous leur direz n'est ce pas. Ils sont formidables, et vous aussi. Vraiment je suis toute retournée. »

« Ahem… » Fit Théo. « Hermione, tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous. »

« Oooooh… » S'exclama la Sorcière « Vous allez être en retard à cause de moi. Je ne vous importune pas plus. Au revoir Hermione Granger, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer. »

Elle s'éloigna et Hermione regarda Théo avec reconnaissance.

« Merci ! J'ai cru qu'elle ne s'en irait jamais. »

« C'est bon maintenant, tu peux reprendre ta couleur de peau naturelle. Le rouge fait un peu trop flashy sur toi. »

« Imbécile. »

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans d'autres problèmes. Des personnes continuaient de se retourner sur leur passage mais aucune ne vint les aborder. Une fois leurs courses terminées, Hermione tenta même de convaincre Drago d'aller boire un verre aux trois balais mais il refusa sans grande surprise et elle n'insista pas.

Ils rentrèrent chez Drago, les bras chargés de sacs – surtout pour Hermione qui s'était un peu emportée à la librairie – et la jeune femme cuisina un petit repas rapide.

Après manger, Hermione décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait envie de passer la soirée seule, à stresser tranquillement pour le lendemain. Elle embrassa Drago, enlaça Théo et transplana, les laissant seuls tout les deux.

.

« Alors, tu es prêt à te faire décapiter par Weasley ? » Fit Théo en riant.

« Ah ah ah… »

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« Si… »

« A d'autres. »

« C'est juste que…ca devient vraiment réel là. Elle va aller l'annoncer à Potter et Weasley et si elle fait ça, ça veut dire que c'est vraiment sérieux pour elle et… »

« Et ? »

« Et rien. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu doutes encore d'elle ! Je crois qu'elle a assez montré qu'elle voulait vraiment être avec toi. »

« Je sais…mais…je…enfin, non laisse tomber. »

« Quoi ? Tu as commencé alors termine. »

« C'est bon, »

« Drago ! »

« J'ai…je n'arrive pas à lui donner tout ce qu'elle veut. C'est tout. »

Drago se sentait vraiment honteux de se confier à ce point à Théo, Il n'en avait pas l'habitude et ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait faire. Néanmoins parler le soulageait quand même un peu et il appréciait le fait que Théo ne cherche pas à le rassurer.

.

.

Hermione n'avait pas bien dormi et par conséquent, elle était réveillée dès huit heures et venait d'arriver au Terrier alors qu'il n'était que dix heures. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine où Molly s'affairait, elle regretta d'avoir prit son petit déjeuner chez elle.

« Hermione Chérie. Veux-tu quelque chose ? Des toast ? Du porridge ? »

« Non merci Molly. J'ai déjà mangé. »

« Mais tu prendrais quand même bien un toast avec un jus de citrouille. Allez hop, assied-toi. »

Hermione s'éxécuta sans rechigner puisque la nourriture lui tendait les bras. Elle mit de la marmelade de fraises faite maison sur son toast et commença à machouiller.

« Les garçons se lèvent de plus en plus tard depuis que tu es partie. Ca va leur faire drôle la semaine prochaine de se relever tôt pour aller à l'ISFA »

« Pourquoi depuis que je suis partie ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Eh bien…la chambre que tu partageais avec Ginny est libre et Harry a decrété que les ronflements de Ronald le gênaient. » Pouffa Molly « Il s'est installé dans ton lit. »

Hermione hocha la tête et continua de manger. Elle reprit un toast, et un autre, et encore un dernier avant de se lever. Elle monta les escaliers de la maison bancale et ouvrit doucement la porte de son ancienne chambre. La vue qui s'offrir à elle lui arracha un petit gloussement. Molly était tellement naïve… en effet, Harry ne dormait pas dans ce qui avait été son lit, mais dans le lit de Ginny, le nez enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

D'humeur taquine, Hermione s'approcha, s'assit au bord du lit et caressa doucement les cheveux d'Harry, comme elle avait vu Ginny le faire plusieurs fois. Harry remua dans le lit et se mit à marmonner.

« Encore un petit peu ma chérie. Il est trop tôt pour que je me lève. »

« Ma chérie ? Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais de cette façon. » Répondit Hermione.

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'un seul et bondit du lit, avant de retomber comme une masse sur le matelas. Hermione explosa de rire. La tête qu'il faisait était vraiment hilarante, et ses cheveux, applatis d'un côté et encore plus hérissés de l'autre ajoutaient au comique de la situation.

« Désolée Harry, je n'ai pas pu résister. »

« Décidement, tu deviens de plus en plus Serpentard à force de rester avec Malefoy. »

« … »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » Interrogea Harry lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione avait pâli à la mention de Malefoy et qu'elle regardait à présent ailleurs, gênée.

« Harry…en fait, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, à toi et Ron. »

« Oui ? »

« … »

« … »

« C'est pas vrai ? » S'exclama Harry !

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai ? Je n'ai encore rien dit. »

« Hermione…c'est moi Harry, ton meilleur ami ! Tu crois que tu peux me cacher un truc pareil sans que je le devine ? Tu sors avec Malefoy c'est bien ça ? »

« Be…ben…je…comment… »

« Hermione…j'ai su que tu étais amoureuse de Ron avant même que toi tu le saches. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que c'est la même chose dans ce cas là. Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais toi, je sais depuis longtemps que tu as des sentiments pour lui. »

« Oh… » Fit Hermione en rougissant à présent. « Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu m'en veux ? Tu… »

« Hermione ! Respires. Tu sors avec Malefoy. Ok. Il va falloir que je m'y fasse. Mais, est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Est-ce que tu es heureuse avec lui ? »

« Oui. Oui Harry. Oui c'est ce que je veux et oui je suis heureuse avec lui. Je ne veux personne d'autre que lui. »

« Alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Ton bonheur. Je ne porte pas Malefoy dans mon cœur, tu le sais mais si c'est lui qui te rends heureuse alors j'essairai de me faire à cette idée. Je peux tout accepter tant que personne ne te fais du mal et je sais que Malefoy ne te fera pas de mal. C'est étrange mais je le sens. Et même si je continue à penser que c'est une sale fouine emmerdante et que c'est une personne que je ne pourrais jamais apprécier, je me suis rendu compte à travers tes paroles qu'il avait changé. Je trouve juste dommage qu'il lui ai fallut un accident pour ça mais passons. Je suis content pour toi. Sincèrement. »

« Je t'aime Harry. Tu le sais ça ? » Dit-elle en lui sautant au cou. «Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il deviendrais si précieux pour moi. Même en juin quand j'ai commencé à m'occuper de lui, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait comme ça, je ne pensais pas qu'il deviendrait mon ami et encore moins que j'en tomberai amoureuse. Mais il est si…si…je ne trouve même pas de mot. »

« Ca y'est, on a perdu Hermione. »

« Tu peux te moquer ! Tu faisais quoi la tête dans l'oreiller de Ginny ? Tu essayais de sentir son odeur ! » Ricana-t-elle.

« Tais-toi madame la fouine. »

Hermione répliqua et bientôt, ils finirent en bataille de chatouille, comme au bon vieux temps. Hermione était à présent toute décoiffée et elle avait mal aux côtes à force de rire. Allongée sur le lit, à côté d'Harry, elle tourna la tête et le regarda d'un air soudain sérieux.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois que Ron va réagir comme toi ? »

« Je ne pense pas Hermione. »

« J'ai peur de lui dire…mais il faut que je le fasse. »

« Je serais là. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Hermione lui sourit et le tira par le bras pour qu'il se lève. Ils descendirent à la cuisine et Hermione se réinstalla à table avec Harry, même si elle ne mangea pas cette fois-ci. Ron descendit un bon quart d'heure plus tard, semblant marcher au radar et manqua de renverser du thé partout en se servant.

« Ronald Weasley ! Est-ce que tu as vu l'heure. Il est presque onze heure et quart. »

« Mais maman…laisse-moi profiter de la fin de mes vacances ! »

« Il faut que tu te réabitues à te lever tôt ! Comment vas-tu faire la semaine prochaine quand il va falloir se lever à une heure décente ? »

« Mmmmrrrrh » Marmonna Ron avant d'engouffrer un petit pain au lait.

Hermione haussa un sourcil avant de détourner le regard. Regarder Ron manger n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose à faire. Machinalement, elle porta un doigt à sa bouche et commenca à se mordiller les petites peaux. Elle angoissait à l'avance de la conversation qui approchait.

.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé. Harry et Ron allèrent se laver, et Hermione se retrouva accaparée par Georges pour une partie d'échec. Partie qui dura jusqu'au repas où Hermione avait le ventre tellement noué qu'elle peina à finir son assiette.

Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils à Harry et lui fut reconnaissante lorsqu'il les entraina elle et Ron à dans le salon

Il se posèrent sur le canapé et Hermione décida de se jeter à l'eau avant de s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la maison.

« Ron…j'ai besoin de te parler. »

« Oui, de quoi ? »

« C'est quelque chose d'important pour moi. Qui ne va surement pas te plaire mais qu'il faut que je te dise parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que c'est quelque chose qu'on partage avec son meilleur ami. »

« … »

« Je…la relation entre Drago et moi à évoluée et…nous sortons ensemble. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. »

Un long silence suivit cette phrase et lorsque Ron plongea ses yeux dans les siens, elle sentit quelques chose se briser. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une tristesse accusatrice.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? » Murmura-t-il.

Hermione se sentait horrible. Elle aurait voulu que Ron lui crie dessus. Qu'il insulte Drago. Qu'il donne un coup de pied dans un fauteuil. Tout mais pas ça. Il semblait totalement défait, triste et abattu et la douleur se lisait sur tous les traits de son visage. Il avait mal. Et Hermione avait mal de lui faire du mal.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais du mal comme ça. Lui…tout mais pas lui… » Souffla-t-il

« Ce n'est pas ma faute Ron… tu sais bien que je n'ai pas choisi. C'est arrivé comme ça. Je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments. »

«… »

« … »

« Ron…je t'en supplie dis quelque chose ! »

Le rouquin ouvrit à la bouche mais à la grande horreur d'Hermione, ce ne fut pas un mot qui en sortit mais un sanglot, suivit d'un autre, et d'un autre et bientôt, les larmes se mirent à couler par dizaines sur les joues de Ron. Hermione était tétanisée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre de la sorte. Il restait son meilleur ami et elle l'aimait, même si ce n'était pas d'amour.

« Ron… » Dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer elle aussi.

Elle se leva pour aller le rejoindre mais il tendit une main devant lui pour la stopper.

« Non…pars…je t'en prie Hermione va-t-en. »

« Je suis… »

« Ne me dit pas que tu es désolée. » Articula-t-il entre ses larmes « Et laisse-moi tranquille. Laissez-moi tranquille tout les deux. »

Hermione voulait dire ou faire quelque chose qui changerait la situation mais elle ne trouvait rien. Harry finit par se lever et doucement il l'entraina avec lui. Il l'amena dans le jardin, la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui.

« Harry…qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

* * *

(1) Je sais qu'officiellement il n'y a pas de Fleury et Botts à Pré-Au-Lard mais ils peuvent bien avoir ouvert une boutique ^^

Voilàà pour ce chapitre. Bon, j'ai deux choses à dire. Tout d'abord le "qu'est ce que j'ai fait" d'Hermione ne concerne pas sa relation avec Drago hein ! C'est plus qu'elle regrette d'avoir fait du mal à Ron et qu'elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire et de lui cacher la chose.

Ensuite, je pense que la réaction de Ron risque d'en décevoir certaines. Vous vous attendiez surement à des cris, des claquements de porte etc mais ça viendra plus tard (ou pas). Pour l'instant, Ron est tout simplement sous le choc. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle sort avec Drago mais parce qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un tout court. Parce qu'il est toujours amoureux d'elle et même si elle lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux, tant qu'elle n'avait pas de nouveau petit copain, Ron avait toujours un mince espoir auquel se raccrocher. Et là, tout ses espoirs viennent de se briser et honnêtement, là il n'a pas la force de se mettre à lui crier dessus. Le choc est trop important pour ça.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé cette petite annonce, et le reste.

IL ne me reste plus qu'a vous dire qu'une review et vous pourrez tenter de déshabiller Drago héhé

Bisous bisous


	28. Chapitre XXVI

Bonjour, Bonjour. Je suis en vacances ! halleluja ! J'espère pouvoir en profiter pour bien avancer dans mes fics ! Et en attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie encore et toujours de me lire, et de commenter pour ceux qui le font, ainsi que de mettre en alerte et/ou en favoris :)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Loufoca's Slave** (*ahem*) : La réaction de Ron est peut-être originale, mais elle est surtout humaine, Ron a des sentiments hein xD Théo c'est Théo :DDD Et la grand frisson...il faudra encore attendre un peu.

**Andra** **Malefoy** : Merci énormément. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue :)

**Sophie** : Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Julie** : Rooh, mais non, c'est court une semaine xD Lol, ai un peu pitié de Ron quand même. Sincèrement, je pense vraiment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. La savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre est quelque chose qui lui faisait peur et il a refoulé l'éventualité qu'elle soit avec Malefoy, parce qu'il espérait toujours la récupérer ^^ Voici la suite :) Bisous

**Fic**-**inspiration** : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé la réaction de Ron. Et je pense qu'un certain passage de ce chapitre va t'éclairer ^^

**Audrey** : héhéhéhé

**Charlotte** : Merci beaucoup. je suis contente que la réaction de Ron t'ai plu !

**Cinderella** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que ça te fasse réfléchir :)

* * *

**Chapitre** **XXVI : In trust we trust  
**

.**  
**

_"Harry...qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?"_

.**  
**

« Je suis monstrueuse. »

« Arrête ! Ne dis pas ça. Tu devais bien savoir qu'il risquait de mal réagir. Il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer, c'est tout. »

« Mais je ne pensais pas…je l'ai fait pleurer Harry. J'aurais du me taire et ne rien lui dire. »

« Il t'en aurait voulu encore plus. Ca n'aurait vraiment pas été la bonne solution. Laisse-le se calmer, laisse-le bouder pendant quelques jours et ensuite, ça ira mieux. »

« Je ne suis pas sure Harry. Je lui ai brisé le cœur. Je suis horrible. »

Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il était triste pour Ron bien sur, mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait le droit de faire ses choix et elle seule savait ce qui était bien pour elle. Fred et Georges arrivèrent dans le jardin et se laissèrent tomber au sol, à côté d'Harry et Hermione.

« Le petit Ronnie fait toujours le bébé. »

« Il a sa maman avec lui pour le consoler. »

« Arrêtez, ce n'est pas drôle ! Ne vous moquez pas de lui !» Réprimanda Hermione.

« Attention Fred, elle a sa baguette dans sa poche. »

« Je ne sais pas toi George, mais je trouve qu'à force de fréquenter maman et Ginny, elle devient un peu pareille. »

« Ca suffit les garçons ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Qu'est ce qu'on disait ! » Firent les jumeaux en cœur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux pitreries des jumeaux. Ceux-ci restèrent un moment silencieux avant de reprendre.

« Je crois que le Sauveur va être chargé d'une nouvelle mission. » Déclara Fred.

« C'est de moi que tu parles ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Qui d'autre Ô grand Sauveur de l'humanité ! »

« Ta nouvelle mission si tu l'acceptes… »

« …Sera de fouiller l'ISFA… »

« …Pour trouver une copine à Ronnie chéri. »

« Il est assez grand pour se trouver une copine lui-même. » Ronchonna Harry « Et puis je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas le droit d'approcher les filles de l'ISFA à moins de cent mètres sous peine de douleur atroces. »

« Je vois…les femmes Weasley feront toujours plus peur que les hommes. La vie est vraiment mal faite. » Terminèrent Fred et George en cœur.

.

Le soir venu, Hermione dit au revoir à tous les Weasley, excepté Ron qui était resté enfermé dans sa chambre, et Harry l'accompagna dans le jardin où elle allait transplaner. Il la reprit contre lui une nouvelle fois et lui caressa la joue.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui…je crois. »

« J'irai lui parler demain ne t'en fait pas. On se parle bientôt de toute façon. Que je te raconte ma rentrée à l'ISFA, tout ça. C'est mardi la rentrée. »

« La mienne c'est jeudi. J'ai hâte maintenant que j'ai quitté l'hôpital. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu vas le voir là ? »

« Oui. » Dit-elle en rougissant. « Je suis sure qu'il veut savoir et puis…il m'a un peu manqué. » Termina-t-elle doucement, en regardant par terre.

« Merlin…ma meilleure amie est amoureuse. Tu sais que tu fais peur un peu ? »

« Tais-toi abruti, tu crois que tu étais mieux toi avec Ginny ! » Ricana-t-elle.

Harry la frappa gentiment à l'épaule et après un dernier signe de la main, elle transplana. Elle réapparut chez elle où elle déposa les deux sacs de nourriture diverse que Molly avait insisté qu'elle prenne chez elle, histoire qu'elle ne meure pas de faim. Elle rangea les légumes et autres fruits du jardin dans le réfrigirateur, et une fois terminé, elle s'en alla à pied chez Drago.

.

Elle fit le trajet très rapidement, impatiente de le retrouver et lorsqu'elle arriva, elle entra sans même frapper. Drago était assis à table, en train de manger tout en lisant la Gazette et il leva un œil surpris en la voyant arriver.

« Déjà ? Mince, je pensais que tu mangeais là-bas. Je t'aurais attendue si j'avais su. »

« Drago, il est huit heures. Chez les Weasley nous mangeons beaucoup plus tôt. » Dit-elle en approchant.

Elle déposa un baisier furtif sur sa joue avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, Drago lui sourit et recommença à manger, les yeux fixés sur la Gazette. Hermione essaya de lire à l'envers mais elle était trop loin et ne voyait strictement rien, les caractères du journal étant vraiment trop petits.

« Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant dans le journal ? »

« Ils parlent de toi, et ta visite à Pré-Au-Lard. Il y a la liste de tout ce que tu as acheté et figure-toi que tu a été embauchée pour travailler à Poudlard. » Ricana Drago.

« Quoi ? »

« _(…) Pourquoi la jeune Hermione Granger faisait-elle des achats scolaires à Pré-Au-Lard ? La réponse est simple et la Gazette est là pour vous la livrer : il se murmure que la jeune femme, héroïne de guerre aurait été engagée par la Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva MacGonnagall pour enseigner la métamorphose ou la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La rentrée ayant eu lieu il y a déjà un mois, il semblerait que ses nouvelles fonctions commenceraient bientôt. _Bla bla bla, ils sous-entendent ensuite que tu étais la chouchoute de Mcgo quand tu étais élève et que tu bénéficies donc d'un traitement de faveur. »

« Ils ne savent vraiment plus quoi inventer. » Soupira Hermione en secouant la tête d'un air dépité. "C'est ridicule, vraiment. »

« … »

« Est-ce qu'ils parlent de toi ? » Demanda ensuite la jeune femme.

« Sur une ligne heureusement. C'est pour illustrer le fait que tu as des mauvaises fréquentations. Tu te rends compte, deux fils d'anciens mangemorts… »

« L'article est de Miranda Skeeter je parie. »

« Bingo. »

« Ben voyons. Rita à du lui transmettre son " amour " pour moi. »

Drago sourit et termina son assiette. Il alla ensuite se chercher un yaourt qu'il mangea rapidement avant d'emmener Hermione sur le canapé, ils s'assirent côte à côte et Hermione s'appuya légèrement sur lui.

.

« Alors ? » Interrogea Drago

« Alors Harry l'a très bien prit. Il est content pour moi, mais il a tenu à préciser qu'il ne deviendrai pas pour autant ton ami. »

« Ca tombe bien, je n'ai aucune envie d'être ami avec Potty. »

« Ron par contre…je me suis comportée d'une manière indigne avec lui. Je n'aurais pas du lui dire. »

« Mais… »

« Je l'ai fait pleurer tu te rends compte ! J'aurais du le protéger et ne rien lui dire du tout. Je lui ai fait énormémement de mal. Je le sais. »

« Herm'…Tu ne crois pas qu'il t'en aurais voulu encore plus si il l'avait découvert autrement ? Si tu regrettes de toute façon tu peux toujours… »

« Je ne veux _pas _retourner avec lui c'est clair ? Ron est mon meilleur ami mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui. D'accord ? »

« Euh…je crois oui. »

Prise d'une implusion, Hermione sauta sur ses genoux, s'installa à califourchon sur lui et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Quand est-ce que cet idiot allait arrêter de douter d'elle et de ses sentiments pour lui ? Les picotements et la chaleur familière s'installèrent rapidement dans son corps, alors qu'elle passait ses bras derrière son cou.

Drago appréciait la sensation des mains d'Hermione sur son cou, puis dans ses cheveux et à nouveau sur son cou. Elle sentait divivement bon et ses lèvres douces sur les siennes faisaient monter l'excitation en lui. Lorsqu'elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant d'aller suçoter son cou, il sentit une décharge électrique importante le traverser et il du prendre sur lui-même pour la stopper, avant que les choses ne deviennent trop difficiles. Il essaya de se reculer mais il était bloqué par le dossier du canapé et Hermione glissa sur ses cuisses, pour se rapprocher de lui, effleurant ainsi un endroit sensible de son anatomie. Drago retint un gémissement et fit un effort surhumain pour arriver à la repousser.

« Hermione…Hermione… » Fit-il haletant. « Arrête…s'il te plait. »

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à la fin Drago ? » S'exclama Hermione en se rasseyant sur le canapé, la voix tremblante et un peu plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire « Tu…tu ne cesses de me repousser…tu n'as pas envie de moi c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que ses yeux devenaient humides.

« Ne pense même pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi ! » S'écria Drago en baissant les yeux vers son début d'érection qui était bien visible sous son jean.

Hermione avait suivit son regard et rougit légèrement en voyant la bosse significative. Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux remplis de confusion et de questionnement.

« Mais alors pourquoi… »

« Je ne peux pas Hermione. Je n'y arrive pas. Mon visage c'est une chose…mais mon corps en est une autre. Je ne peux pas. Je…il m'écoeure…il me dégoute et tu ne pourras pas ressentir autre chose en le voyant. Je ne veux pas te perdre Hermione…et c'est trop dur. Moi-même je ne veux pas voir mon corps abimé, je ne supporte pas de le toucher…alors toi…je ne peux pas…j'ai… »

« Tu as peur Drago. Et c'est normal. Mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour et moi aussi j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre, j'ai peur d'avoir mal, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de te deçevoir, j'ai peur de ne pas te plaire, que tu trouves ma poitrine trop petite et mes hanches trop larges, j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à te satisfaire…Tu vois, j'ai peur de plein de choses, mais je veux quand même le faire. Je n'ai jamais accordé une grande importance à ma virginité, mais c'est à toi que je veux l'offrir, parce que je te fais confiance et parce que c'est avec toi que je veux partager cette expérience.»

L'unique vérité était beaucoup plus simple. Elle voulait faire l'amour avec lui parce qu'elle l'aimait. Mais si elle était prête à lui dire ces trois petits mots, elle n'était pas sure qu'il soit prêt à les entendre. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, et elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur, alors elle retint le " je t'aime qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas Hermione… pourtant j'en ai envie, vraiment…mais c'est trop dur. »

Hermione se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui et se blottit contre lui, glissant sa tête contre son cou.

« Je vais te le redire encore une fois et je le répèterais encore autant de fois qu'il le faudra : je n'en ai rien à faire de tes cicatrices Drago. Mais je respecte ce que tu ressens et j'attendrais. »

« Je ne te mérite pas… » Souffla Drago.

« Malefoy ! Est-ce que veux que je te recolle une baffe comme en troisième année.? Cesse de dire ça. Il n'y a que moi qui peut décider qui me mérite ou pas alors la ferme. » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme avant de se rassoir sur ses genoux, en laissant cette fois ses jambes étendues sur le canapé, et en se blotissant une nouvelle fois contre lui.

Drago déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et se leva ensuite, la gardant dans ses bras. Puis, prit d'une impulsion, il hissa Hermione sur son épaule, comme si il s'agissait d'un sac de pommes de terre. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il la jeta sur le lit, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

Hermione attrapa rapidement le livre qu'elle laissait toujours chez lui et reprit sa lecture là ou elle s'était arrêtée.

Drago quant-à lui s'était allongé sur le dos et fixait le plafond pensif. Il repensait à leur conversation précédente et cela l'avait amené à réfléchir. Il repensait à la dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'a…qu'il avait couché avec une fille. Daphné Greengrass. Il n'était jamais sorti avec elle à proprement parler. C'était juste une camarade qui partageait son dortoir ou la salle sur demande avec lui. Ils avaient commencé en cinquième année, continué un peu au début de la sixième année – avant que Drago ne soit trop accaparé et bouffé par sa mission pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser au sexe – et puis ils avaient reprit jusqu'au milieu de la septième année, jusqu'à ce le père de Daphné et Astoria décide de retirer ses filles de l'école. Drago n'avait jamais eu envie de former un couple avec Daphné…mais il aimait bien coucher avec elle parce que cette fille était tout simplement parfaite. Grande, mince, des mensurations idéales, des jambes longues, un grain de peau sans défaut, des cheveux ébènes lisse et brillants. Daphné Greengrass aurait parfaitement pu devenir mannequin. Pourtant, en tournant la tête vers la brunette qui était concentrée sur son livre, les sourcils légèrement fronçés, Drago se mit à penser que jamais Daphné ne lui arriverait à la cheville. Elle était trop parfaite pour être appréciée et il se rendait compte qu'il désirait mille fois plus Hermione. Hermione était plus naturelle, avec ses petits défauts qui faisaient tout son charme et cela la rendait beaucoup plus belle que Daphné. Il sourit en voyant Hermione remettre furieusement derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui la gênait, avant de tourner avec empressement la page. Il avait envie d'elle. Il avait furieusement envie d'elle mais sa honte de son corps était encore trop forte…

.

.

« Drago, Drago, DRAGOOOO ! »

Une tornade humaine se jeta sur lui, le déséquilibrant et il failli presque tomber à la renverse. Dina le serrait si fort qu'il se demandait comment de si petits bras pouvaient être si puissants, et quand enfin elle le relâcha, se fut pour mieux se précipiter sur Hermione.

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, il faut que Drago et toi vous veniez voir ma chambre ! »

Elle s'élogigna un peu d'Hermione, attrapa la main de Drago et se mit à le trainer derrière elle, courant à moitié. Les parents d'Hermione regardaient leur fille, hilares et le père de Dina se tourna vers Hermione, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est une bénédiction que vous soyez enfin arrivés. Elle est infernale depuis ce matin, encore plus que d'habitude ! »

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione ! » Hurla Dina depuis une fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. « Viens…viens voir ma chambre. »

Hermione s'éxécuta et traversa le jardin pour entrer dans la maison par la porte fenêtre. Elle repéra tout de suite l'escalier et le grimpa. Arrivée à l'étage, elle n'eut même pas besoin de chercher la chambre de la petite fille, sa voix étant suffisament audible pour qu'elle devine derrière quelle porte ils se trouvaient.

« (…) et j'ai demandé à papa et maman qu'ils m'achètent un poster de Serpentard et un poster de Gryffondor. Comme toi et Hermione. »

Hermione rentra dans la pièce à ce moment là et découvrit le royaume de Dina. La peinture Lilas qui recouvrait les murs était presque entièrement masquée par les posters de dragon, hyppoggriffes et autres sirénes. Et, comme elle venait juste de le dire, deux posters à l'éffigie de deux maison de Poudlard : la maison rouge et or et la maison verte et argent.

« C'est très joli ça Dina. »

« Ben je sais. C'est normal hein. » Fit la petite fille en secouant la tête. « Et Hermione, Hermione, Hermione ! On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu vas m'emmener voir Alexis ? T'avais dit que tu le ferais et en plus Alexis il doit s'ennuyer beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup depuis que je suis plus là. En fait tout le monde doit s'ennuyer. »

Drago rigola à l'entente de cette phrase, et encore plus lorsque Dina lui fit un grand sourire fier. Cette gamine était vraiment incroyable.

Après avoir consulté les parents de la petite et reçut leur accord, Hermione et Drago emmenèrent Dina à l'hôpital. Sainte-Mangouste était à vingt minutes à pied de chez les parents de Dina et ils décidèrent donc d'y aller comme ça. C'était le moyen le plus sur. Hermione ne voulait pas que Dina se réceptionne mal en transplanant ou en prenant le portoloin, et qu'elle se fasse mal à la jambe.

Dina avait sa main droite dans celle gauche de Drago et sa main gauche dans la main droite d'Hermione. Elle sautait plus qu'elle ne marchait tout en babillant sans discontinuer. Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard, se sourirent, et continuèrent à avançer.

Ils arrivèrent à Sainte-Mangouste côté sorcier et Dina lâcha les mains de Drago et de la brune pour aller dire bonjour à la sorcière du guichet. Drago repartit dans un éclat de rire et souffla à Hermione.

« Si elle doit dire bonjour à tout le monde, on va arriver demain dans la chambre d'Alexis..."

.

« Drago ! » S'exclama Alexis en voyant Drago entrer dans la pièce.

Il s'approcha et vint ébourrifer ses cheveux blonds.

« Alors mon bonhomme ! Ca va bien ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais quoi Alexis, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux s'éclairant soudainement.

« Ferme tes yeux. Allez allez. »

Alexis s'éxcuta pendant qu'Hermione et Dina entraient dans la pièce. Dina sauta immédiatement sur le lit et Alexis ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se mettant à rire en la voyant. La petite fille lui sauta au coup, mais Drago la tira vite par le dos de son pull, pour éviter l'étouffement à Alexis.

« Maman ! » Fit ensuite Alexis en voyant Hermione.

Dina regarda Alexis et Hermione en se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Puis semblant décider que ce n'était pas important, elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as pas trop chaud mon lapin ? Tu es un peu rouge. »

« Non, j'ai pas chaud. »

« Alexis, j'ai ramené plein de jeu pour qu'on joue avec Drago et Hermione. Hermione elle les a tous mis dans son sac, c'est bien hein hein hein ? »

.

.

Lucius s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre, ne pouvant aller plus loin parce que le tableau qui se jouait devant lui le clouait littéralement au sol. Son fils était dans la chambre du gamin, avec Granger et l'autre gamine hystérique qu'il avait déjà vue une fois ou deux. Ils étaient tous assis sur le lit et jouaient à un jeu de société sorcier. Les filles étaient contre les garçons et ils semblaient tous bien s'amuser. Tous. Même son fils riait à gorge déployée. Et soudain, il attrapa Granger par l'épaule, la tira vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la relâcher. Par Salazar. Non ! Pas de rapprochement physique entre son fils et Granger… Tout mais pas ça.

« Monsieur Lucius. » S'exclama Alexis en agitant la main vers lui.

Hermione et Drago se retournèrent dans un même geste et le blond sauta du lit, s'avançant vers son père.

« Père ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Vous deviez rester au repos jusqu'à demain au moins. »

« Foutaises. C'est encore pire que la prison. Et ces infirmières ne savent pas s'y prendre. Même pas fichues de manier correctement une baguette pour faire une prise de sang sans bleus. Et ces _pyjamas _ si on peut appeler ça comme ça étaient tout bonnement horrible. Non, je suis guéri. Et je n'ai aucunement besoin de rester un jour de plus dans ce lit. »

« Mais… »

« Drago ! Laisse-moi donc aller voir ce jeune homme. » Fit Lucius en passant devant lui « Je vais juste lui faire un petit bilan rapide, vous pourrez continuer votre jeu. » Ajouta-t-il ensuite à l'intention d'Hermione.

Les deux filles restèrent sur le lit et Hermione l'observa attentivement alors qu'il lançait un sort de diagnostic à l'alexis. Il posa ensuite sa main sur son front et lui palpa un peu le ventre.

« Alors ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je vais avoir encore d'autres choses à faire, mais je pense ne plus en avoir pour longtemps. Il sera bientôt. »

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle, n'est ce pas mon lapin ? Merci beaucoup Monsieur Malefoy. »

Lucius hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers le fond de la pièce, et d'un seul regard, Drago comprit qu'il devait le suivre. Hermione les fixait mais elle détourna la tête lorsque les enfants l'appelèrent.

Lucius s'arrêta près du mur et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils, si semblable aux siens.

« Drago. Tu me sembles bien proche de Miss Granger. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Eh bien…euh…non. »

La gêne de son fils était presque indécelable mais Lucius ne s'y trompant pas. Légèrement inquiet, il le pressa un peu.

« Est-ce que…n'oses-tu pas me dire que tu t'es amouraché d'elle. »

« … »

« Mon fils voyons ! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi ! Enfin, je veux dire…je veux bien tolérer qu'elle soit plus ou moins ta camarade mais ça... »

« Je n'y peux rien père. C'est la seule à m'accepter comme je suis et puis elle est si… de toute façon je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous. »

Lucius pinça les lèvres d'un air agacé. Son fils prenait beaucoup de libertés pour lui répondre et cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il restait le père et de plus sa remarque était justifiée. Il ne remettait pas en cause tout ce que Granger avait fait pour son fils, et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant, mais elle restait quand même une fille horripilante, avec des cheveux à faire peur, et il n'avait vraiment pas mérité ça.

« J'ai tout le même le droit de donner mon avis, même si apparemment ça ne te fera pas changer le tien. »

« En effet. Mon avis ne changera point. Vous pensez qu'Alexis est sur le point de guérir ? » Demanda ensuite Drago pour changer de sujet de conversation.

« Oui, je pense que ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours. Enfin…je vais peut-être quand même le ménager, il reste faible. La magie noire sur un enfant, ça n'a jamais été très bon, même quand elle est curative… »

Drago hocha la tête et les deux hommes reportèrent leur regard sur Alexis, Dina et Hermione qui continuaient de jouer. Hermione couvait Alexis du regard et une pensée soudaine arriva dans l'esprit de Lucius.

« Le garçon est bien orphelin sans aucune famille, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Drago.

« Où va-t-il aller quand il sera guéri. Il ne va pas pouvoir rester toute sa vie à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Evidemment que non. Mais…je ne sais pas où il va aller. Il est petit donc il pourrait être mit sur les listes d'adoptions mais… »

« J'ai remarqué qu'il appelait Miss Granger "maman". » Fit Lucius.

« Je sais… »Soupira Drago « C'est compliqué… »

.

.

Lucius pinça une nouvelle fois les lèvres. Il ne savait pas dans quoi exactement son fils s'était embarqué, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Néanmoins, il lui serra brièvement l'épaule, salua le reste de la chambre et quitta la pièce. Dans le couloir, il retrouva ses deux aurors qui le suivirent dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste. Il descendit plusieurs volées d'escaliers jusqu'à arriver au sous sol de l'hôpital, dans l'unité de psychomagie. Le couloir était calme mais une atmosphère un peu pesante y régnait.

Lucius arriva devant le petit bureau d'une infirmière à qui il confia sa baguette et sa ceinture, puis elle le conduisit devant la porte d'une chambre. Elle posa sa main au milieu de la porte, murmura une incantation et celle-ci s'ouvrit. L'infirmière laissa entrer Lucius et la referma, les deux aurors patientant comme à leur habitude dans le couloir.

La première chose qui frappa Lucius quand il rentra fut les murs. Ils étaient peints d'une couleur vert clair qui manquait atrocement de gout selon lui. Et puis il la vit. Narcissa. Son épouse était allongée dans le lit, le regard complètement hagard. Il savait que la prise importante de potions calmantes la rendait comme ça, mais en la voyant si petite dans le grand lit aux draps blancs, totalement amorphe, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver fragile. Ce n'était pas un qualificatif qu'il aurait un jour pu penser associer à son épouse, mais pourtant, tel était le cas aujourd'hui.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et Narcissa tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Elle semblait vidée de toute forces.

« Lucius… » Fit-elle d'une voix faible. « Tu es venu…me voir ? »

Lucius hocha la tête et attrapa une chaise pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Lui et sa femme n'avaient jamais été très démonstratif ou affectueux l'un envers l'autre, mais aujourd'hui, il arrangea doucement les cheveux blonds éparpillés sur les oreillers. Les gens pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voulaient, dire ce qu'ils voulaient sur la famille Malefoy et sur le mariage de Lucius et Narcissa, mais lui savait une chose : ils s'étaient aimés. Il avait profondément aimé sa femme et il l'avait détruite. Après avoir gâché la vie de son fils, il en avait fait de même avec celle de sa femme. Il ne lui pardonnait pas ce qu'elle avait fait à leur fils,ses mots, son attitude, son mépris et sa cruauté, mais le reste…il lui pardonnait le reste. Parce qu'il savait que lui seul était coupable. Il payait cher son adhésion aux rangs des mangemorts et il s'en rendait pleinement compte. Bien sur, il était d'accord avec nombres d'idées de Voldemort mais beaucoup d'anciennes familles de sangs-pur avaient été dans ce cas et n'avaient pas pour autant rejoint les rangs des mangemorts. Lucius avait été aveuglé par la promesse de pouvoir et de richesse, celle de règner sur un monde dirigé par les sorciers les plus purs qu'il soit. Il pensait avoir tout à gagner, et finalement, il avait tout perdu : il était en prison, son fils était défiguré et rejeté par sa mère, sa femme était devenue folle. Lucius reconnaissait rarement ses torts, mais là, il savait qu'il avait failli.

« Lucius…je voulais juste qu'on soit réuni. » Murmura Narcissa, ayant toujours l'air d'être droguée aux potions « Tu m'aimes toujours n'est ce pas ? J'ai fait ça pour nous. »

« Je le sais Narcissa. Mais je ne peux pas tolérer ce que tu as fait à Drago. »

« Drago… »

« C'est ton fils Narcissa ! Ton _fils. _Tu ne peux pas réagir comme ça juste parce qu'il a des cicatrices ! Une mère n'agit pas comme ça. Même ta propre sœur Bellatrix n'aurait pas eu cette réaction si elle avait eu un fils ! »

« Mais mon Drago, il était si parfait. Ce n'est plus le même. Ce n'est pas lui. » Fit Narcissa d'une voix absente. »

« Mais par Salazar Narcissa ! »

« Tu n'est pas venu pour me voir. Tu voulais juste me hurler dessus. »

Sans prévenir, Narcissa fondit en larmes et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se mit à hoqueter et à pousser des cris. Deux médicomages firent irruption dans la pièce, tentèrent de la calmer et essayèrent de lui faire boire une potion calmante. Narcissa refusa de la boire alors l'un des médicomage l'immobilisa pendant que l'autre lui administrait la potion à l'aide d'une seringue. L'effet fut immédiat : Narcissa se calma d'un seul coup et ses yeux se fermèrent

« Lucius…il faut…que tu reviennes à la maison . » Souffla-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Lucius se tourna vers les médicomages et leur lança un regard réfrigirant. L'une d'elle sembla se tasser sur elle-même mais l'autre soutint le regard de Lucius, nullement impressionée.

« Vous ne pensez pas que ces calmants sont un peu fort ? J'estime que vous devriez me demander mon avis avant de lui donner vos saletés. »

« Je crois que les professionnels de médicomagie que nous sommes n'avons aucune leçon à recevoir de vous. Surtout lorsque l'on sait comment _vous_ guérissez les patients dont que l'on vous à confié. »

« Mes remèdes sont parfaitement adapté. »

« Et les notres aussi. Votre femme souffre d'une dépression très sévère, son état est instable et avant de commencer le travail psychologique, il lui faut des calmants. »

Lucius jeta un regard méprisant à la médicomage mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre alors il préféra partir…

.

.

Drago et Hermione étaient en train de manger, dans l'appartement de la jeune fille, et cette dernière trouvait le blond bien silencieux depuis le début du repas. En effet, la fin de la conversation avec son père trottait dans l'esprit du blond et il cherchait comment aborder le sujet avec Hermione. Il devinait que c'était un sujet sensible pour elle et il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Lorsqu'il termina la pomme qu'il avait mangé en dessert, il se racla la gorge et se lança.

« C'est super qu'Alexis soit presque guéri. »

« Oh oui ! Je suis si heureuse, et soulagée…jamais je ne pourrais assez vous remercier, toi et ton père. »

« Tu me remercies déjà assez, ne t'en fait pas. Alexis va être soulagé de sortir de Sainte-Mangouste. L'hôpital n'est pas l'endroit le plus merveilleux pour un enfant. »

« Oui… »

« … »

« … »

« Comment ça va se passer pour lui. Tu sais, comme il n'a aucune famille, ou-est-ce qu'il va aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas Drago. Dans une famille d'accueil je suppose. Ou voudrais-tu qu'il aille ? Dans un orphelinat comme Jedusor ? »

« Ne t'énerve pas Hermione. Je voulais juste savoir. »

« Je sais…c'est juste que…j'appréhende quand même un peu ce moment. Ca va être dur pour lui… et… »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je l'abandonne. »

« Tu sauras lui expliquer. Tu t'en sors très bien avec lui. »

Hermione lui sourit et tendit la main pour saisir la sienne, mais elle fut distraite par l'arrivée d'un hibou qui se faufila par la fenêtre entrouverte et s'arrêta devant elle. Hermione détacha la lettre à sa patte et recula subitement, la bouche entrouverte. L'enveloppe rouge était reconnaissable entre mille. Qui donc pouvait bien lui envoyer une beuglante ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Ha ha ! Les deux dernières lignes n'étaient pas prévues mais je trouvais que couper sur la fin de la conversation était trop abrupt. J'ai cherché assez longtemps comment je pourrais terminer ce chapitre et puis cette idée m'est venue en tête. Des suppositions pour la beuglante : qui ? Pourquoi ? hihi

Une review et vous pourrez faire des cochonneries avec Drago sur son canapé (ou le votre^^)

Bisous Bisous


	29. Chapitre XXVII

Bonjour, Bonjour. Comment ca va ? Moi très bien. Je profite de mes derniers jours de vacances :( (oui, la haine de n'avoir qu'une semaine alors que tout le monde en a deux. Heureusement qu'il y a le lundi de Pâques !). Le chapitre en tout cas est bien là, toujours au rendez-vous celui-ci, vacances ou pas xD

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Joy** : Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé que Ron ferais un scandale. Mais sa réaction est plus humaine et plus adéquate je pense...il a vraiment eu le coeur brisé ! POur la beuglante, c'est en dessous ^^

**lapin d'Alice** : Oui, tu peux avec Drago. Pour la beuglante, il te suffit de lire ^^

**Charlotte** : Réponse ci-dessous :)

**Julie** : DVD édition collector spéciale fan non ? Moi aussi j'ai eu celle-là et je venais de la recevoir :DD Ne t'inquiète pas pour les deux amoureux...ils se lanceront, un jour xD. Pour Alexis, début de réponses dans ce chapitre mais ton discours est juste et s'accorde avec ce que je pense, mais tu verras ^^ Pour la beuglante, c'est tout de suite. Et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous

**Andrea Malefoy** : Mouhahahah, oui, je suis sadique et fière de l'être héhéhéhé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**Fic-inspiration** : Je suis ravie que tu aimes les enfants. L'avenir d'Alexis va commencer à s'éclairer dans ce chapitre ! Lucius a un peu changé, mais il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. Il tolérait que Drago et Hermione soit amis mais le couple amoureux à plus de mal à passer. La suite est là ! ET merci :)

**Vera Bennett** : Réponse tout de suite pour la beuglante :D Je suis ravie que tu aimes le fait qu'ils prennent leur temps. C'est important pour moi. Lucius à pas le choix de toute façon.

Marine : je suis contente de te revoir. Concours de quoi ? Ca s'est bien passé ? Le "elle est la seule à m'accepter comme je suis" il le dit à son père ! Il le pense mais ce n'est pas la première raison pour laquelle il est avec elle, il mettait juste ça en avant à son père pour que la pilule passe mieux. mais rassure-toi, il n'est certainement pas avec elle par dépit ! Et enfin, je suis super ravie que tu ai apprécié la réaction de Ron :DD Voici la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre XXVII : Guérison  
**

**.  
**

_Qui donc pouvait bien lui envoyer une beuglante ?_

**.  
**

Hermione tenait l'enveloppe rouge à bout de bras, la regardant d'un air ahuri. Elle pensa à l'artcicle de la Gazette, mais elle ne pensait pas mériter une beuglante pour ça. Les gens savaient tout de même bien démêler le vrai du faux ! Puis elle leva les yeux vers Drago et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

« Certainement pas Granger. Il est hors de question que je rate ça. Allez, ouvre-là.

« Mais Drag… »

La phrase d'Hermione fut noyée dans l'explosion de l'enveloppe qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant s'échapper un cri terrifiant :

« HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA ? » Eclata la voix de Ginny « JE PENSAIS QUE J'ETAIS TA MEILLEURE AMIE, JE CROYAIS QUE TU ME RACONTAIS TOUT. JE N'ARRIVE TOUJOURS PAS A CROIRE QUE TU NE M'AI RIEN DIT. LA CHEMINETTE TU CONNAIS ? FIGURE-TOI QUE J'AI APPRIS DE LA BOUCHE D'HARRY AU LIEU DE L'APPRENDRE DE LA TIENNE QUE TU SORS AVEC MALEFOY ! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ENFLURE ? JE TE DETESTE. NON MAIS QUAND MEME, J'AI TOUJOURS PARTAGE TOUTES MES HISTOIRES SENTIMENTALES AVEC TOI, JE CROYAIS, JE PENSAIS MEME QU'IL SERAIT EVIDENT QUE TU FERAIS PAREIL AVEC MOI. MAIS NON, ON PARLE A HARRY MAIS GINNY EST OUBLIEE, JE SAVAIS QUE VOUS ME METTRIEZ A L'ECART DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS A POUDLARD SANS VOUS ! JE TE DESTESTE HERMIONE, J'ESPERE QUE TU LE SAIS ! Et maintenant je veux un rapport détaillé. » Continua la voix de ginny en baissant d'un ton « Où, quand, comment, pourquoi, je veux tout savoir…et aussi est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? Je veux savoir si le mythe est vrai, et si c'est le cas, profite en bien. Mais fait attention à toi Hermione, j'aurais largement préféré que tu choississe quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée Hermione. D'accord ? Prend soin de toi Je t'aime...mais je te déteste quand même et attend-toi à affronter ma colère la prochaine fois que tu m'auras en face de toi en chair et en os ! »

L'enveloppe se déchira en petits morceaux et Hermione se détendit dans sa chaise, rassurée. Ce n'était que Ginny, Ginny qui en faisait toujours trop. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à la prévenir mais une beuglante juste pour ça…franchement. Hermione s'apprêtait à faire part de cette remarque à Drago mais quand elle le regarda, son petit sourire en coin et son sourcil droit haussé l'arrêtèrent.

« Quoi ? »

« Quel mythe ? »

« Hein…ah…ça…évidemment, tu n'as retenu que ça. »

« Quel mythe ? »

« Rien…un truc stupide à l'école. Complètement puéril. Les filles de l'année de Ginny fantasmaient en quelque sorte sur toi et il y avait une espèce de rumeur comme quoi tu embrassais mieux que tous les garçons de Pourdlard réunis. Du coup elles s'étaient fait une image de toi totalement idyllique. Là, tu es content ? »

Drago aurait être content, il aurait du éprouver une sorte de satisfaction. Or, c'était tout le contraire. Il se sentait défait, abattu. Hermione s'en rendit compte et se leva, contournant la table pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Drago commença à parler sans même qu'elle n'ai besoin de le questionner.

« Je ne suis plus rien maintenant. A présent plus personne n'aurait l'idée de lançer ce genre de rumeur sur moi. Un mec bardé de cicatrices ne peux forcément pas bien embrasser. Mon physique c'était moi. C'est ce qui faisait ma réputation. Les filles bavaient sur moi et les garçons m'enviaient. Ils voulaient être aussi beaux que moi… »

« Arrête de dire ça Drago. Tu es toujours quelqu'un. Et réfléchis un peu à ce que tu viens de dire. Tu penses que c'était intéressant que les gens t'apprécient ou t'envient juste à cause de ton physique ? Qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à savoir si tu étais vraiment le petit con que tu paraissais être ou si il y a avait autre chose sous ton attidute arrogante et méprisable. Oui Drago, ne fait pas cette tête, tu sais très bien qu'à Poudlard tu n'étais qu'un sale petit con qui se pavanait comme si il était le maitre des lieux. Et les gens vraiment sincères avec toi, ils t'apprécient comme tu es. Peu importe les cicatrices. »

« Les gens…c'est-à-dire toi et Théo. »

« Parce que nous sommes les deux seules personnes que tu consens à côtoyer. Tu refuses de sortir Drago. Les gens bien ne vont pas apparaitre comme ça devant toi si tu ne vas pas vers eux. Si tu arrêtes de faire ta tête de centaure et que tu vas à l'université pour les TP, tu trouveras forcément des gens sympatiques. »

« Ou pas… » Soupira Drago

« S'il te plait…en plus tu te trompes…il y a toujours des filles qui bavent sur toi…moi, je bave sur toi. » Termina-t-elle en riant, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione se glissa sur une banquette de chez Florian Fortarôme. Octobre avait amené un refroidissement significatif des températures et elle était trop frileuse pour s'asseoir en terrasse où quelques courageux s'étaient quand même installés. Elle commanda une coupe de glace et un chocolat chaud et attendit Harry qui ne tarda pas à arriver et à se laisser tomber sur une chaise, en face d'elle. Il jeta un œil dubitatif à ses consommations et se mit ensuite à pouffer de rire.

« Hermione ou le paradoxe humain. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu commandes une glace et un chocolat chaud ? Ou tu as froid et tu commandes un chocolat, ou tu as envie de te rafraichir et tu commandes une glace. Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux. C'est comme si tu prenais en options divinations et arithmancie…ah non oublie, tu avais pris ces deux options. »

« Très drôle Harry. Et si tu faisais un peu marcher ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de ta boite crânienne, tu devinerais que je boirais le chocolat après la glace…comme ça il me réchauffera. »

« Mon cerveau est en stand-by depuis 16h31, heure à laquelle je suis sortie de l'ISFA. »

Hermione sembla alors se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle était là et elle se redressa brusquement sur la banquette, fixant Harry d'un regard un peu effrayant.

« Alors ? » Pressa-t-elle.

« Alors…j'ai survécu. C'était un peu…gênant quand même. Le chef du bureau des aurors, tu sais, celui qui t'aime bien, est venu faire un discours d'accueil. Puis on a été répartis dans des groupes. Ron commençait à paniquer, mais ils ne font pas les groupes par ordre alpabétique et on a eu la chance de se retrouver ensemble. Il y a eu les murmures habituels quand on a prononcé mon nom et ensuite…ensuite on est allé à notre premier cours et j'ai cru mourir de honte. Le prof de sortilège et défenses est un type de genre Slughorn en plus jeune et il voulait absolument que je lui fasse le récit de ma vie. C'était vraiment horrible…je crois que je n'avais jamais autant rougi de ma vie. Ensuite on a eu cours de DCFM et là c'est clair le prof ne m'aime pas. Il nous a fait passer des tests d'aptitude et je te jure qu'il s'est acharné sur moi. Et pour finir…on a déjà des devoirs…une tonne de devoir. »

« Bienvenue dans les études supérieures Harry Potter. Il va falloir travailler maintenant. » Fit Hermione avec un petit sourire supérieur. « Est-ce que tu as été voir la bibliothèque ? »

« On nous l'a fait visiter oui. »

« Et ? » Interrogea Hermione les yeux brillants.

« Pas aussi grande que celle de Poudlard…mais elle est pas mal. »

« Ah… »

« En tout cas…malgré les devoirs et malgré les deux profs là, je suis super content d'être à l'ISFA. Les gens sont cools. J'ai déjà sympatisé avec un mec, il vient du Canada, mais il est super sympa »

« Pourquoi _mais_ ? Qu'est ce que tu as contre les canadiens ? »

« Rien. »

« Et Ron alors ? Ca c'est bien passé aussi pour lui ? Il n'a pas voulu venir avec toi ou tu ne lui as pas dit que tu venais me voir ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas dit…je ne pense pas que ça aurait été une bonne idée de lui dire. »

« Mais…sa rentrée s'est bien passée ? »

« Comme-ci comme-ça Hermione…il est assez déprimé en ce moment. »

« … »

« Ne fait pas cette tête…tu n'y peux rien. La pilule est dure à avaler pour lui, il a du mal à s'y faire mais ça va aller. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. »

« Je m'en veux Harry. J'aurais du le ménager. »

« Ca n'aurait servit à rien. Il aurait finit par l'apprendre et ça aurait été encore plus dur, pour lui et pour toi et tu le sais. C'est pour ça que tu lui as dit. »

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il gâche ses études à cause de moi. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots ! » Rigola Harry « Ca ne fais qu'une journée qu'on a commencé. Il ne va pas rater son année pour autant. Il va aller bien, arrête de te faire du souci. Il est soutenu par sa famille, par moi… »

« Et je suis la méchante dans l'histoire. »

« N'importe quoi Hermione ! Est-ce que les Weasley t'en ont voulu ? »

« Gin' m'a envoyé une beuglante… »

« Elle l'a vraiment fait ? »

« Oui ! Et c'est de ta faute ça Potter. Tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Elle croyait que je la mettais à l'écart. »

« Elle m'a tiré les vers du nez. » Plaida Harry, penaud.

« Evidemment. » Fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire innoncent et réorienta la conversation vers un sujet plus léger, à savoir comparer les professeurs de l'ISFA et les professeurs de Poudlard. Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment, puis Harry décida à contrecoeur de s'en aller…poussé par l'appel des devoirs. Hermione ne put qu'encourager cette décision et le laissa partir après lui avoir fait promettre qu'il ne baclerait pas son travail.

Puis elle décida d'aller faire des courses pour Drago, puisque si il allait maintenant quelquefois dans les supermarchés moldus, il fuyait toujours les épiceries sorcières.

Ses achats terminés, Hermione retourna sur ses pas, parcouru tout le Chemin de Traverse et atteignit rapidement l'immeuble de Drago. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement, elle remarqua en premier le carnage dans le coin cuisine, avant de voir les visages hilares de Théo et Drago. Le blond regarda son ami et lui lança.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on aurais pas le temps de tout nettoyer avant qu'elle arrive. »

« Mais, qu'est ce que vous avez fabriqué ? » Interrogea Hermione

« On a essayé de faire des muffins…mais ça n'a pas marché » Répondit Théo avant de se remettre à rire.

Hermione secoua la tête et d'un large mouvement de baguette, elle rangea et nettoya toute la surface de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Théo et Drago étaient allés tranquillement s'asseoir, une bireaubeurre à la main.

« C'est ça, et moi je suis l'elfe de maison… »

« Mais non Hermione, on aurait rangé ! »

« Bien sur… » Fit Hermione en se laissant tomber entre eux.

« Alors ? Potty a fait sa grande entrée dans la cours des grands ? Il est toujours vivant ? »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Harry est très gentil et vous étiez moins bornés l'un comme l'autre, je suis sure que vous pourriez vous entendre à merveille. »

« Jamais de la vie. »

« Des nouvelles d'Alexis ? » Demanda Théo pour changer de conversation.

« Il est presque guéri. Mon père a dit qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. »

« C'est super ! Et ta mère ? »

« Il est allé la voir mais je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle lui a dit. Ce n'est plus ma mère. »

« Tu pourrais quand même aller la voir non… »

« Théo à raison, elle n'était pas elle-même lorsqu'elle t'a parlé. Ce n'est pas pour rien si elle est en psychomagie. Il faudrait peut-être que tu lui parles. »

« Non. Vous ne savez pas. Toi Hermione, tu ne l'as vue qu'à ce moment-là…mais même avant elle pensait la même chose. »

« Mais elle déprimait. Maintenant qu'elle est soignée tu devrais… »

« Mon père n'est pas moi. Je ne veux plus lui parler. »

« Bon…pressée d'être à jeudi Hermione ? »

« Enormément ! D'ailleurs Drago il faudra que tu me redonnes tes papiers d'inscription. »

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il savait que même si il faisait mine de refuser, elle allait les prendre elle-même et aller les donner sans lui demander son avis.

.

.

Hermione se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans parvenir à s'endormir. Sa tête était trop pleine de pensées et elle était trop excitée pour dormir. Pourtant il le fallait. Elle devait être en forme pour le lendemain. Demain…elle réalisait à peine que la rentrée était prévue pour le lendemain. Elle allait commencer ses études supérieures dans une prestigieuse université. Elle avait vérifié dans un livre, l'université sorcière de Londres était classée deuxième meilleure université du monde sorcier, après celle de Johannesburg. Les meilleurs professeurs allaient lui enseigner pleins de choses…elle allait augmenter ses connaissances encore et encore et….et tout ça l'empêchait de dormir. Ses parents auraient été si fiers d'elle. Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois et ses yeux tombèrent sur les chiffres lumineux du réveil. Minuit. Elle était au lit depuis deux heures trente et elle n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil. Et en plus, elle était seule chez elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu que Drago vienne avec elle ce soir parce qu'elle avait besoin de stresser toute seule et d'être impatiente toute seule…sauf qu'à présent, elle commençait à se dire que si Drago avait été là, elle aurait peut-être mieux dormi.

Elle prit sa décision en une poignée de secondes. Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa sa baguette qui reposait sur sa table de nuit et transplana, sans même prendre la peine de se chausser.

L'appartement de Drago était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle avanca à tâton jusque dans le couloir et ne vit aucun rai de lumière sous la porte de sa chambre. Il devait surement dormir. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre et effectivement, seul le bruit de sa respiration paisible se faisait entendre. Elle referma la porte tout aussi doucement et s'avanca jusqu'au lit, avant de se glisser sous les draps.

« Ahhhh…qu'est ce que…ma baguette ? » S'écria Drago, se redressant d'un bon dans son lit.

« Drago…c'est moi, du calme. »

« Hermione ? Mais… »

« J'arrivais pas à dormir. » Murmurant-elle en s'installant confortablement dans le lit. « Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. »

« Pas grave. » Répondit Drago d'une voix endormie.

Il retomba sur son oreiller et ses doigts cherchèrent ceux d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il les trouva, il les noua aux siens et se rendormit presque aussitôt. Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur sa joue, et elle put alors s'endormir paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, Drago grogna lorsque le réveil – qu'Hermione avait pensé à mettre en marche avant de s'endormir – sonna et il eut à peine de l'embrasser et de lui souhaiter bon courage avant qu'elle ne transplane et qu'il se rendorme aussi sec.

.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Hermione avait retrouvé Théo parmi le flot d'étudiants massés devant l'université sorcière et ils attendaient à présent dans le hall, Hermione serrant le bras de Théo à lui en couper la circulation.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es stressée. »

« Tais-toi ! » Dit-elle en portant son autre main à sa bouche pour mordiller la peau.

« Tu vas être la meilleure…encore. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais ne prononça jamais sa phrase puisque le président de l'université venait de monter sur la haute estrade. Il se lança un sonorus et prononça son discours de bienvenue. Juste après, le sous-directeur le rejoignit pour faire l'appel et répartir les élèves dans leurs sections.

Hermione fut la première à être appelée et elle fit un petit sourire hésitant à Théo avant de s'en aller, rejoindre les gens de sa promotion.

Peu d'élèves suivaient un double cursus ensignement/autre domaine mais Hermione trouvaient qu'ils était un bon petit nombre : dix-huit. Parmi eux, elle était la seule à faire le double cursus enseignement/médicomagie. La plupart couplaient l'enseignement avec des domaines plus littéraires comme l'histoire de la magie, les rites et traditions anciennes ou encore la runomagie. Deux jumelles avaient prit métamorphoses, et trois garçons, carrière des sports magiques.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à remplir divers formulaires et puis ils reçurent ensuite leurs uniformes. Des tee-shirts et sweat à l'effigie de leur section (qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de porter tout le temps), les leurs étaient bleus et blanc, avec un écusson représentant une baguette posée sur un livre. Hermione reçu également une blouse, pour ses cours ayant rapport avec la médicomagie. Puis ils reçurent chacun leurs emplois du temps adaptés et enfin, on les mena dans une salle de cours, où le professeur de pédagogie leur livra son premier cours.

A midi et demi, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'immense cafétéria et fut soulagée de voir Théo, assis à une table. Elle le rejoingnit et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de lui, avant de se relever pour aller chercher à manger.

Elle revint avec une salade composée et une part de tarte à la citrouille qu'elle mangea de bon appétit.

« Cette cafet est immense. Heureusement que je t'ai trouvé ! »

« Peur de manger seule Granger ? » Taquina Théo.

« Non Monsieur, seulement besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. »

« Tu as récupéré l'emploi du temps de TP de Drago ? »

« Oui. »

« Fais-voir, je crois qu'on a des cours en commun tous les trois. »

Hermione constata en effet que tout ses cours pratiques de potions étaient en commun avec ceux de Drago et qu'une semaine sur deux, ils seraient avec Théo. De cette manière, elle allait avoir une raison de plus de le convaincre de venir à l'université, aux moins pour ça.

Après une heure et demie de pause bien méritée, Théo et Hermione se séparèrent, la jeune fille rejoignant son cours d'histoire de la médicomagie. Les élèves étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et Hermione sympatisa avec son voisin, un jeune homme qui ressemblait fortement à Neville et qui avait l'air tout aussi timide que lui. Elle apprit qu'il était français, qu'il voulait devenir médicomage au Grand Hôpital Sorcier de Paris et qu'il voulait se spécialiser dans les blessures causées par les animaux magiques.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et à trois heures et demi, elle en avait terminé avec sa première journée. Mais elle avait une demie heure à attendre avant que Théo arrive, puisqu'il finissait à seize heures, alors elle décida d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait son nouveau refuge, l'endroit ou elle passerait son temps lorsqu'elle aurait du creux : la biliothèque universitaire.

Elle s'arrêta à peine le seuil franchi, laissant son regard errer dans la pièce qui semblait ne pas avoir de délimitations. Elle inspira l'odeur de parchemin et de couvertures de cuir, et puis elle se hâta de parcourir les rayonnages, ses doigts s'arrêtant parfois sur la tranche des livres. Elle en emprunta trois, et se dépêcha d'aller retrouver Théo.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Drago. Hermione remarqua tout de suite son air maussade. Il était affalé devant la télé, regardant un match de quidditch et Hermione soupçonnait qu'il avait passé sa journée à faire ça. L'enveloppe contenant ses cours de la journée – qui avaient du arriver par hibou le matin même – était posée sur un coin de la table, fermée. Lorsqu'il les entendit, il tourna la tête et leur fit un sourire qui manquait d'entrain. Hermione devina qu'il avait du se sentir seul et qu'il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que tous les jours, Hermione et Théo iraient à l'université, sans lui. Il devait surement se sentir coincé entre son envie de pouvoir faire comme eux et sa peur d'y aller et de se montrer devant les autres étudiants.

Elle avança vers lui et glissa sa mains sur sa nuque qu'elle massa doucement, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

« Bonne journée ? » Demanda Drago en regardant successivement Hermione et Théo.

« Pas mal oui. » Répondit Théo « Il y a déjà un type que je déteste mais à part ça, très bien. »

« Quel type ? » Demanda Drago en ricanant.

« Je sais pas, un type dans ma promo. Il ressemble à McMillan. Physique, voix, intonnations, manières pompeuses, tout y est. Sauf que comme McMillan, il a le charisme d'un poufsouffle. »

« Inexistant donc. »

« Tout à fait. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai su que ça n'irait pas mais alors quand il a commencé à parler j'ai eu envie de le frapper. Les autres gens ont l'air déjà un peu mieux. »

« Et toi Hermione ? »

« La bibliothèque est immense. Je n'aurais jamais le temps de pouvoir tout découvrir ! Mais j'ai déjà emprunté trois livres. Sinon, les professeurs ont vraiment l'air très compétents, ils ont répondu à toutes mes question. Et les gens sont sympas. J'ai symaptisé avec un garçon qui me fait penser à Neville, il suit le cursus de médicomagie. Mais ça m'a fait quand même un peu drôle de ne pas être avec Harry et Ron… »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu parles de la bibliothèque en premier ? »

« Théo et moi avons une bonne nouvelle. » Continua Hermione sans prêter attention à la dernière phrase de Drago.

Elle sortit l'emploi du temps de Drago, ainsi que le sien et Théo posa également le sien sur la table basse. Le blond fronça les sourcils mais se pencha quand même sur les trois parchemins, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

« Je suis censé voir quoi ? »

« Mais regarde bien ! Tes TP de potions sont les mêmes que les miens, et une semaine sur deux ils sont en commun avec ceux de Théo. Tu ne seras pas tout seul, alors tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour refuser de venir. »

« Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? » Interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui je crois ça Drago. De toute façon, je me suis renseignée, les TP ne commencent que dans dix jours. Qu'est ce que tu as fait toi ? »

Drago fit un geste vague vers la télé et les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent. Elle avait bien deviné. Théo vit le regard de la jeune femme osciller entre Drago et l'enveloppe contenant ses cours et il se mit à ricaner, avant de faire plusieurs pas en arrière, mimant dans le dos d'Hermione un "bonne chance".

Drago lui soutint le regard d'Hermione. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par une fille qui faisait une tête de moins que lui.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as rien fichu de ta journée ? »

« Eh bien…oui. »

« Et tes cours ? »

« Je les travaillerai demain. »

« Et tes cours de demain ? »

« Je les travaillerais après demain et ainsi de suite jusqu'au week-end où je rattraperais la journée de retard. »

« Et moi ? Le week-end ce n'est pas pour moi ? »

Drago entendit un son étranglé provenant de la cuisine qui montrait que Théo s'était à moitié étouffé en riant pendant qu'il buvait. Il posa ses yeux sur Hermione : elle était forte, il devait l'avouer. Il se leva et alla enlaçer Hermione, déposant un léger baiser sur son nez.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. »

« C'est vrai ? » Fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue droite, puis la gauche.

« Non…enfin si, oui. Tu ne m'auras pas. »

« Je n'en suis pas sur moi. » Termina-t-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

« Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis toujours là ! » S'exclama Théo.

Drago lui fit un geste grossier de la main et continua d'embrasser Hermione, jusqu'à la laisser pantelante et rougissante…et l'esprit plus précocuppé par les secondes précédentes que par les cours que Drago n'avait pas lu.

Drago se rapprocha de Théo l'air triomphant et lui souffla alors à l'oreille :

« Prend-en de la graine. »

.

.

« Il est guéri ? Vous en êtes sur ? Totalement guéri ? »

« Oui, sur, oui. Vous commençez à devenir franchement agaçante Mrs Stevents. Il y a plus aucune trace de magie noire dans son organisme. Ne reste que sa magie à lui, très peu développée, puisqu'il n'a que cinq ans. Néanmoins, il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos. Il est épuisé. »

La médicomage effectua ensuite elle-même des vérifications, mais elle arriva à la même conclusion que Lucius : Alexis était bel est bien guéri.

« Monsieur Malefoy, c'est…formidable. Je ne sais comment vous remercier. »

« Ne vous inquiètez pas, je saurais vous le faire savoir en temps voulu. »

« Je suppose que je peux déjà m'arranger avec le bureau des aurors pour que vous vous bénéficiiez de quelques jours de repos avant de vous occuper de nos autres patients. »

« Monsieur Lucius ? » Interrompit Alexis d'une petite voix.

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil au petit garçon, et puis à la médicomage qui s'approcha du lit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a bonhomme ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as faim ? Soif ? »

« Non. Elle va bientôt venir me voir maman ? »

« Surement oui. Je pense que tu vas très bientôt la voir."

.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le samedi matin vers onze heures, après une bonne grasse matinée, elle fut satisfaite de voir Drago assit dans le lit à côté d'elle, ses cours sur les genoux. Il avait également un livre ouvert à côté, dont certains passages avaient été colorés à l'aide d'un sort.

Drago avait l'air concentré et n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hermione avait ouvert les yeux. Elle s'amusa alors à l'observer et nota avec ravissement qu'il semblait studieux, ce qui changeait de Ron et Harry.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à se redresser, renversant plusieurs parchemins et attirant ainsi l'attention de Drago.

« Hééé, mes cours ! »

« Tu les étalés partout sur moi. »

« Tu dormais, je les aurais enlevés si tu m'avais dit que tu étais réveillée, maintenant ils vont être tous mélangés. »

Son air de petit garçon contrarié fit rigoler Hermione qui ne l'imaginait pas aussi maniaque avec ses cours. Elle l'aida gentiment à les remettre en ordre et puis ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Le reste de la matinée fila rapidement et en début d'après-midi, ils se décidèrent à partir pour Sainte-Mangouste. Hermione avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'elle n'était maintenant plus qu'une simple visiteuse, même si de nombreuses personne la saluaient chaleureusement. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Alexis, il le découvrirent en train de manger un énorme petit suisse au chocolat.

« C'est maintenant que tu manges ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Oui maman, parce que je dormais quand c'était l'heure de manger alors Stacy elle est venue m'apporter quand je me suis réveillé. »

« Tu es fatigué mon lapin ? »

« Oui, mais c'est pas grave parce que monsieur Lucius il a dit que j'étais tout guéri. »

Hermione échangea un regard avec Drago qui lui confirma qu'elle avait bien entendu, et tout deux s'approchèrent, prenant place de part et d'autre du lit d'Alexis.

« Tu es guéri mon lapin ? Vraiment. »

« Oui maman. Mais maintenant je fais beaucoup dodo parce que je suis fatiguée et monsieur Lucius il a dit que je devais me reposer. Drago tu peux me lire une histoire ? »

Drago s'empressa de prendre un petit livre et commença sa lecture à Alexis. Pendant ce temps, Hermione lui caressait doucement les cheveux, heureuse qu'il soit vraiment guéri. Pour de bon. Définitivement. Son petit Alexis était sain et sauf et allait pouvoir avoir une vraie vie de petit garçon, normale, sans hôpital et sans épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Ah, Miss Granger, je pensais bien vous avoir aperçue. » S'exclama la médicomage Stevents.

« Mrs Stevents ? »

« Je voudrais que vous passiez dans mon bureau, disons dans une demie heure. J'ai besoin de vous parler. »

Hermione hocha la tête, se demandant ce que lui voulait son ancienne supérieure. Peut-être lui parler de Lucius…

.

Trente minutes plus tard, elle laissa Drago et Alexis seuls dans la chambre et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau. Elle frappa et referma la porte derrière elle après avoir eu l'autorisation d'entrer.

« Assied-toi Hermione, il faut que l'on discute sérieusement. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« C'est à propos du petit Alexis. Je ne sais pas si tu connais toutes les subtilités de la loi sorcière mais dans le cas d'un orphelin sans aucune famille, même lointaine, comme c'est le cas pour Alexis, c'est au représentant de l'institution de prendre une décision concernant l'avenir du patient… »

« … »

« Sauf…dans le cas ou une tierce personne serait devenue très proche de l'enfant. La loi sorcière stipule que l'autorité de l'institution s'efface face à la tierce personne et que c'est donc elle qui detient l'autorité sur l'enfant. »

« Je… » Commença Hermione.

« Il est donc évident que tu es la personne qui dispose de l'autorité concernant Alexis. Personne ne peut nier cela puisqu'il t'apelle même maman. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça ? » Demanda Hermione qui avait pâli.

« Laisse-moi finir. Maintenant qu'Alexis est guéri, nous le gardons encore un peu pour qu'il se repose mais tu te doutes bien qu'il ne peut pas rester indéfiniment ici. Ce n'est pas sain pour un enfant et cela priverait aussi d'autres patients d'un lit. Il faut que quelqu'un prenne toutes les dispositions concernant son devenir, et cette personne Hermione, c'est toi… »

* * *

Et voilà. Félicitations aux trois personnes qui ont bien trouvé que la beuglante était de Ginny ! Héhé, j'ai bien rigolé en lisant toutes vos suppositions. Beaucoup ont pensé à Ron mais non, ce n'était pas lui xD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, on en sait un peu plus sur Alexis et la conversation se poursuivra au début du chapitre de la semaine prochaine.

Breffons : une review et...dimanche peut-être que vous trouverez un Drago caché dans les oeufs de Pâques héhéhé

Bisous Bisous


	30. Chapitre XXVIII

Hello, how are you all ? L'anglais est de mise aujourdhui, mariage royal oblige. OMFG, la robe de Kate était trop belle. Kate était trop belle, le couple était trop mignon. J'ai passé ma matinée et mon début d'aprem devant la TV, des étoiles dans les yeux *_* J'en aurais presque oublié mon chapitre...non je plaisante xD

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Clare** : Je suis contente de te revoir ! Je suis contente que tu aimé la beuglante de Ginny :D Hermione va réussir à trainer Drago en cours, pas de soucis xD Hermione a donné l'autorisation à Alexis de l'appeler maman, il n'y peut rien lui. Elle a peut-être fait une erreur mais elle tient à lui et quelque part elle aime qu'il l'appelle comme ça et ça lui plait d'être considérée comme sa mère. Il n'a aucune famille, pas même de tante lointaine et pour l'adoption, je t'invite à lire ^^ merci pour ta review !

**Joy** : Ginny est moins présente comme elle est à Poudlard donc je ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir oubliée hihi. Hermione dors mieux avec son petit chéri à côté d'elle ^^ Voilà la suite !

**Julie** : héhé, moi aussi j'ai choisi la pochette avec Hermione :DD et le poster est sur mon mur *_* C'est surtout les camarades de Ginny qui on du bien rigoler en l'endentant faire sa beuglante (ou avoir peur, c'est au choix xD) Pour Alexis il ne te reste plus qu'à lire. Et je suis contente que tu aimes Hermione. Le mariage royal *_* c'était crooo beau *_* *_* Bisous

**lalala** : Les chapitres sont postés tout les vendredis donc selon le jours ou tu lis, ça arrive plus ou moins vite hihi. Ce n'est pas qu'Hermione n'est pas contente, elle est juste très surprise ^^

**Alias64** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour l'explication sur le verbe stipuler. Je ne le ferais plus ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes et pour Alexis, il ne te reste plus qu'à lire

**Charlotte** : mais Drago EST l'homme parfait héhé

**Marine** : Tiens moi au courant pour tes résutats. Je sais que c'est dur comme concours et j'espère que tu l'auras ! Je vais demander aux cloches pourquoi Drago n'était pas dans tes oeufs de Pâques xD

**Vera** **Bennett** : La récation d'Hermione c'est pour tout de suite. Et je suis contente que le passage sur le mythe t'ai touché. C'est dur de se défaire des apparences quand on a été élevé dans ce milieu ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XXVIII**

.

_« Laisse-moi finir. Maintenant qu'Alexis est guéri, nous le gardons encore un peu pour qu'il se repose mais tu te doutes bien qu'il ne peut pas rester indéfiniment ici. Ce n'est pas sain pour un enfant et cela priverait aussi d'autres patients d'un lit. Il faut que quelqu'un prenne toutes les dispositions concernant son devenir, et cette personne Hermione, c'est toi… »_

**.  
**

« Mo…moi ? Mais…je ne suis pas, qualifiée pour ça ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« C'est ainsi que fonctionne la loi sorcière, nous n'y pouvons rien. Et personnellement, je pense que tu es une bonne personne pour pouvoir décider ce qui va advenir de lui. »

Hermione resta silencieuse sur sa chaise. Le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure. La nouvelle la prenait de cours et elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais prit connaissance de cette subtilité concernant la loi sorcière. Si elle avait sut, elle aurait pu réfléchir avant.

« Et quelles sont mes options ? Je ne peux pas le prendre chez moi. Je n'ai pas assez de place et je ne saurais pas m'en occuper avec mes études. »

« Du calme Hermione. Tu as plusieurs solutions. Tu peux décider de le faire inscrire sur les listes officielles d'adoptions… »

« Hors de question ! » Coupa Hermione.

« ...Nommer une personne pour être son tuteur officiel à ta place, le confier à un proche ou bien le placer dans une famille d'accueil tout en gardant tes droits sur lui. »

Hermione ne fut pas longue à savoir quelle décision elle allait prendre. Elle voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle puisse devenir le tuteur d'Alexis. Elle ne pouvait pas le confier à ses parents puisqu'ils étaient en Australie et ne se souvenaient même plus d'elle, et il était impensable qu'elle embête la famille Weasley avec ça, Molly avait déjà assez de travail. La meilleure et seule solution restait donc la famille d'accueil. De plus elle gardait ses droits sur lui et elle pourrait donc le voir quand elle voulait, avec la possibilité de le prendre définitivement avec elle une fois qu'elle aurait fini ses études. Oui, cette solution paraissait être pas mal… mais maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve les mots pour l'expliquer à Alexis…

.

Après avoir discuté encore quelques minutes avec son ancienne chef, Hermione prit congé et se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre d'Alexis. Mais à mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta et repartit dans l'autre direction. Un enfant est parfois plus impressionant qu'un adulte et Hermione avait peur d'affronter Alexis. Elle avait peur qu'il ne comprenne pas et de ne pas trouver les mots pour pouvoir le rassurer. Alors au lieu de rassembler son courage et de retourner dans la chambre, elle errait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle passa à la cafétéria s'acheter un thé et puis ses pas la menèrent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, au département de psychomagie.

C'est lorsqu'elle entendit deux infirmières prononcer le nom de Malefoy qu'elle se souvint que Narcissa était hospitalisée dans ce service. Hermione s'interrogea alors sur la chambre qu'elle occupait et elle se vit ensuite aller vers le bureau de l'infirmière responsable du couloir pour lui demander le numéro de la chambre de Narcissa Malefoy.

Une minute après, elle poussait doucement la porte et entrait dans la pièce. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle était là et ce qu'elle était venue trouver, mais elle s'avança tout de même vers la blonde. Cette femme allongée dans le lit n'avait rien à voir avec la folle hystérique qui avait menacé de tuer Alexis quelque jours auparavant. Non, cette femme qui reposait dans les draps blancs semblait éteinte, perdue et un peu absente mais cela devait être du aux médicaments qu'elle prenait.

Elle tourna la tête quand elle entendit Hermione, éloignant son regard de la fenêtre et ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

« Vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Où-est Lucius ? Il doit me ramener à la maison. »

« … »

« Tu sais, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal à cet enfant. Il fallait juste que je récupère Lucius. Tu sais où il est ? »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là et elle ne savait pas non plus ou était Lucius. La seule chose dont elle était sure, c'est qu'il ne risquait pas de la ramener chez elle mais elle ne jugea pas utile de le signaler.

« Tourne-toi » Fit alors Narcissa

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Tourne-toi » Répèta-t-elle avant de mimer une rotation avec son index.

Interloquée et se demandant si Narcissa Malefoy avait bien toute sa tête ou si elle était complètement abrutie par les médicaments, Hermione tourna deux fois sur elle-même, ne cherchant même pas à savoir pourquoi elle obéissait.

« Qu'est ce que tu as de si particulier ? Tu as vraiment l'air intelligente, ça c'est certain. Mais tu n'es même pas si jolie que ça. Et ton maintien laisse vraiment à désirer. Mon Drago était si beau lui. » Dit-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer « Et c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as fait perdre mon Drago. »

Hermione déglutit, se demandant de quoi elle parlait. Faisait-elle référence au jour de la bataille, lorsqu'elle avait laissé Drago seul au lieu d'appeler directement les secours, et aggravant ainsi ses brûlures, ou parlait-elle de leur relation actuelle ? Ne voyant pas comment Narcissa aurait pu être au courant de ce qui s'était passé pendant la bataille, Hermione répondit d'une voix douce, mais en même temps ferme.

« Vous faites erreur Mrs Malefoy. Vous avez perdu Drago toute seule, en refusant de faire ce qu'il attendait de vous. Jamais je ne me serais interposée entre lui et vous si c'est ce que vous pensez. Vous êtes la seule fautive, parce que vous êtes incapable de voir ce qu'il est à _l'intérieur. _Vous êtes sa mère pourtant… »

Une autre larme coula sur la joue de Narcissa et elle répèta d'une voix absente.

« Tu n'est même pas si jolie. Et pas de sang-pur. Mon fils aurait fait un si beau mariage avec une belle une sang-pure. C'est trop tard maintenant. Pourtant Lucius aurait été fier. Lucius… est-ce qu'il va arriver bientôt. Il doit me ramener au Manoir… »

Perturbée, Hermione recula d'un pas et fonça presque dans un médicomage qu'elle n'avait pas entendu entrer. L'homme posa une main sur son épaule et lui expliqua.

« Elle alterne entre des phases de lucidité et d'autre où elle délire un peu. C'est notre faute, nous avons été obligés d'hausser les doses de potions calmantes…elle devenait incontrôlable. C'est malheureux. » Termina-t-il en secouant la tête.

Hermione hocha la tête et se hâta de sortir, l'estomac retourné. Narcissa Malefoy sembait en grande souffrance et même si elle continuait à tenir des propos odieux à propos de Drago, il était certain qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, et que cette aide lui permettrait aussi de revoir son jugement. Au fond, elle était juste perdue…

.

Elle remonta à l'étage de pédiatrie, décidant de ne pas dire à Drago qu'elle était allée voir sa mère – où du moins pas tout de suite – et retourna finalement dans la chambre d'Alexis. Drago avait terminé de lui lire son histoire et il était à présent en train de lui apprendre comment dessiner un dragon. Alexis était penché sur sa feuille, l'air concentré et un crayon de couleur bleue serré entre ses petits doigts. Ils relevèrent tout les deux la tête en entendant Hermione entrer et elle reçu deux grands sourire chaleureux.

« Maman, Drago il me montre comment dessiner les dragons et il a dit que si je réussis bien il fera bouger mon dessin. »

« C'est super mon lapin. »

« Tu étais longue à revenir. » Commenta Drago. « Elle te voulait quoi ? »

Le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione s'emballa subitement. Elle appréhendait la discussion qu'elle allait devoir avoir avec Alexis et surtout, elle craignait sa réaction et doutait de sa capacité à trouver les bons mots.

« Elle voulait…me parler, finissez votre dessin. J'expliquerai plus tard. »

Drago lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais ne posa pas d'autres questions et continua d'occuper Alexis pendant qu'Hermione allait s'asseoir sur une chaise, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains pour réfléchir. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer et sentit bientôt la petite main d'Alexis sur sa jambe.

« T'es fatiguée ? »

« Non, mon lapin. Viens sur mes genoux. » Dit-elle avant de le soulever et de l'installer correctement sur elle.

Drago alla prendre place sur le lit, en face d'eux et observa Hermione qui avait l'air de chercher ses mots.

« Alexis… il va falloir que je t'explique quelque chose mon lapin, et je veux que tu essayes de bien écouter d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

« Maintenant que tu es guéri, tu ne vas plus rester très longtemps à l'hôpital, tu le sais ça. »

« Oui maman. »

« Bon… et quand tu vas sortir de Sainte-Mangouste, il va falloir que tu ailles habiter quelque part. »

« Je vais aller chez toi maman ? »

Hermione soupira. C'était la question qu'elle avait redouté le plus.

« Tu sais Alexis, je t'avais expliqué que pour pouvoir être la vraie maman de quelqu'un, il faut remplir des conditions. En fait, je m'étais un peu trompée. Je ne suis pas ta vraie maman mais je suis ta tutrice. »

« C'est quoi une tutrice ? »

« C'est une personne qui est un peu comme une maman, elle peut prendre des décisions pour quelqu'un et s'occuper de lui. »

« Alors tu vas t'occuper de moi. Je vais aller chez toi ? »

« Non mon lapin…écoutes-moi s'il te plait » Dit-elle en voyant l'air peiné et perdu du petit garçon « Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit. Pour être une bonne maman, il faut avoir du temps et de la place. Je vais encore à l'école, et je vis dans une toute petite maison. Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper correctement de toi. Et je n'ai même pas de place pour que tu ai ta chambre rien qu'à toi. Ne pleure pas mon lapin, s'il te plait. » S'écria-t-elle alors que les larmes d'Alexis se mettaient à couler sur ses joues.

« Tu veux plus…tu veux plus être ma maman…alors que t'avais dit… »

« Ca ne change rien mon lapin. Tu peux toujours m'appeler maman tu sais. Laisse-moi terminer d'accord. Comme tu ne peux pas venir chez moi, tu vas aller dans une famille d'accueil. Une famille d'accueil, ce sont des gens qui chez qui les enfants comme toi habitent parfois pendant une durée courte, parfois pendant un peu plus longtemps. C'est moi qui vais choisir dans quelle famille tu iras et je pense que j'en choisirais une où il y a d'autres enfants. Comme ça tu auras des petits copains pour jouer avec toi. Ce serait bien ça, non ? »

« Non, moi je veux…res…ter avec toi. »

« Je sais mon lapin, et moi aussi je voudrais que tu restes avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant. Mais je reste ta tutrice alors je pourrais venir te voir quand je voudrais. Et quand je serais en vacances, tu pourras venir chez moi, même pendant plusieurs jours si tu veux. Est-ce que tu comprends Alexis ? »

Alexis hocha la tête mais continua de pleurer alors Hermione le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle n'en menait pas large elle non plus. Drago lui, ne disait pas un mot et se contentait de les regarder. Il trouvait Hermione vraiment courageuse. Il savait à quel point elle était attachée au petit garçon et à quel point les mots qu'elle avait prononcés devaient lui couter, mais elle faisait face et arrivait à prendre ce qu'elle savait être les bonnes décisions. Drago ne pouvait que l'admirer. Il admirait son courage, sa force, et sa capacité à sacrifier des choses qu'elle aimait, pour le bien de tous.

« Quand t'auras un travail et une grande maison, je pourrais venir chez toi pour toujours ? »

« Je pense que oui mon lapin…mais ça ne va pas arriver tout de suite tu sais. »

« C'est quand que je vais partir d'ici ? »

« Bientôt. Je vais chercher une bonne famille d'accueil. Une où tu auras des copains. Et puis je les rencontrerais et tu pourras y aller. Mais tu me verras toujours très souvent. C'est promis. »

« Moi je veux que tu sois toujours ma maman. »

« C'est le cas mon lapin. Promis. »

.

Quitter l'hôpital fut très dur pour Hermione. Elle avait peur que le petit garçon lui en veuille mais après un bon nombre de câlineries, elle finit par suivre Drago au dehors. Hermione lui ayant confié quelques jours auparavant qu'elle aimait beaucoup la nourriture moldue d'origine chinoise, Drago insista pour qu'ils aillent dans le Londres moldu pour qu'ils achètent à manger. Il repéra assez facilement l'enseigne d'un restaurant chinois et il entraina une Hermione surprise dans cette direction. Il laissa la brune choisir et elle leur choisit tout un assortiment à emporter. Leur sac en main, ils rentrèrent chez elle.

Elle avait été silencieuse tout au long du chemin et Drago savait qu'elle était encore tracassée à propos d'Alexis. Déposant leur nourriture sur son plan de travail, il la rejoingnit et vint s'assoir derrière elle. Ses mains trouvèrent rapidement le chemin de sa nuque et il commença à la masser, doucement. Il la sentait tendue, mais pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, elle inclina sa tête vers le bas, lui donnant ainsi plus d'accès. Il continua sz faire agir ses doigts sur sa nuque, puis lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle se détendait, il descendit sur ses épaules sur lesquelles il exerça là aussi une pression apaisante. Hermione poussa un petit soupir de bien-être et il se pencha pour embrasser sa nuque d'un baiser léger. Ses mains descendirent un peu plus, sur ses omoplates qu'il massa par-dessus le pull de la jeune fille et il déposa de nouveaux petits baiser sur la nuque d'Hermione.

« Drago… »

Elle se retourna rapidement et passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago, avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Drago répondit à son baiser avec lenteur et ses mains cessèrent de la masser pour simplement caresser son dos. Elle descendaient de plus en bas, alors que sa langue jouait avec la sienne, et bientôt, elles arrivèrent à l'ourlet de son pull. Hermione sentit qu'il relevait son pull et il lâcha un instant ses lèvres pour le lui enlever, et il le balança sur le dossier du canapé avant de s'occuper à nouveau de ses lèvres. Hermione sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et ses mains aggrippèrent un peu plus les cheveux de Drago. Sa langue continuait de caresser la sienne et les mains du blond montaient et descendaient le long de son dos, s'attardant parfois sur le bas de ses reins. Et puis soudain, elle sentit ses mains sous son tee-shirt, sur elle, sur sa peau brûlante et elle poussa un gémissement à peine audible dans la bouche de Drago. Elle accentua la pression sur le cou de Drago pour l'attirer encore plus près d'elle et ce geste un peu trop brusque la fit basculer en arrière. A présent allongée sur le canapé, Hermione sentit avec satisfaction le corps de Drago tout contre elle. Elle devinait même son érection et cela accélèra encore un peu plus la course déjà affolée de son cœur. La bouche de Drago était maintenant près de son oreille, puis sur son cou, le long de sa clavicule et sur sa gorge. Les yeux étroitement clos, elle frissonna à chaque baiser et émit un nouveau gémissement, cette fois beaucoup plus audible.

« Drago… » Murmura-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Le blond sourit et poussé par son envie, il osa enfin poser ses mains sur la poitrine d'Hermione, par-dessus son tee-shirt dont il trouvait le tissu beaucoup trop épais à son gout. Il caressa doucement sa poitrine et un hoquet étranglé s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione. Les mains de cette dernière descendirent à leur tour le long du dos de Drago mais elle n'osa pas les aventurer sous son polo, de peur qu'il cesse ses activités. Et la dernière chose qu'Hermione souhaitait, c'était qu'il arrête parce qu'elle était tellement bien dans ses bras, qu'elle oubliait tout pour ne se concentrer que sur les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Elle voulait qu'il continue et lui fit savoir en murmurant encore une fois son prénom.

Les mains sur sa poitrine, Drago sentait le cœur d'Hermione battre à toute vitesse et son sourire s'agrandit. Il arrivait à lui faire de l'effet. Beaucoup d'effet si il en jugeait par ce cœur affolé et par ses joues rougies… Il descendit ses mains le long de son corps et remonta le tee-shirt d'Hermione en haut de son ventre. Se penchant sur elle, il souffla légèrement sur sa peau blanche et fut satisfait en voyant que de la chair de poule apparaissait presque instantanément. Puis il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son ventre, allant même jusqu'à glisser furtivement sa langue dans le nombril d'Hermione. La jeune femme avait à présent ses mains sur la tête de Drago, fourrageant dans ses cheveux et elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester maitresse d'elle-même. Drago lui faisait découvrir des sensations jusque là inconnues et elle sentait son entre jambe s'humidifier de manière presque indécente. Alors que sa bouche continuait de satisfaire son ventre, les mains de Drago caressèrent ses hanches, puis ses cuisses par-dessus son jean, et enfin, il délaissa son ventre pour revenir à ses lèvres, les embrassant férocement. Hermione sentait son érection au niveau de son entre jambe et elle mourrait d'envie de nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, pour approfondir ce contact.

De son côté, Drago était grisé par le corps d'Hermione et par la réceptivité de la jeune femme. Une partie de lui avait envie de la déshabiller et de lui faire l'amour ici, sur ce canapé, dans la minute qui suivait, mais l'autre côté, celui qui avait toujours honte de son corps savait qu'il devait stopper ça avant que la situation ne devienne trop critique. Il reposa sagement ses mais des deux côtés de la tête d'Hermione, et les laissa-la, même si l'absence de contact avec sa peau lui manquait. Il continua de l'embrasser mais quand le manque d'air se fit à nouveau ressentir, il se recula et se redressa, alors qu'Hermione émettait un petit grognement de frustration.

Pantelante, elle resta allongée sur le canapé, essayant de calmer sa respiration et de ne pas montrer sa déception à Drago. Elle tendit la main vers lui et il l'attrapa, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. » Dit-elle en se redressant à son tour. « J'ai dit que j'attendrais Drago, je le ferais le temps qu'il faudra. »

Drago lui sourit, et puis ses doigts caressèrent sa joue rouge.

« Je crois que je vais aller dans la salle de bain. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche…_froide._ »

.

Il laissa Hermione se laisser tomber en arrière sur le canapé et fermer les yeux, un sourire niais sur le visage. Elle était frustrée oui, parce qu'elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il continue… Mais elle était heureuse parce que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas et même si elle n'avait pas osé le toucher, cela voulait dire qu'il allait un peu mieux.

De son côté, Drago laissait l'eau froide couler sur son corps et calmer ses ardeurs. Il aurait tellement voulu aller plus loin avec elle. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop. Il n'avait pas la force, pas le courage d'affronter son regard sur son corps et le regard d'Hermione en plus. Dans le noir, il se dit que la solution était peut-être là. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il affronte d'abord seul son corps, avant d'aller vers Hermione.

Il prit alors une décision et ouvrit la porte coulissante de la cabine de douche. A tâtons, il trouva sa pile de vêtement et attrapa sa baguette posée dessus. Il retourna dans la douche et, la main tremblante, leva sa baguette et la tendit devant lui.

« Lumos. » Souffla-t-il.

Les lumières de la salle de bain s'allumèrent d'un coup et Drago baissa les yeux vers son propre corps. Repoussant. Monstreux. Laid. Horrible. Tout ces adjectifs lui traversèrent l'esprit alors qu'il fixait son torse, puis son ventre, le haut de sa cuisse droite, ses bras. Les brulures étaient là, partout, elles le dévoraient, l'enlaidissaient. Il avait envie d'hurler et de s'arracher la peau pour la remplacer par une autre…neuve. Il voulait cesser ça. Eteindre la lumière et ne plus jamais revoir ce corps qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, qui n'était pas le sien. Mais sa baguette était tombée sur le sol de la douche. Les larmes montèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte il se laissa glisser sur le sol de la douche et se mit à pleurer librement.

.

Quand il revint dans le salon, il était à nouveau bien couvert et bien caché par ses vêtements et ce qui venait de se passer dans la salle de bain ne pouvait même pas se deviner sur son visage. Il laissa Hermione aller se laver à son tour, puis ils firent réchauffer les plats chinois et le sourire d'Hermione redonna le moral à Drago. Il découvrit qu'il adorait la nourriture moldue chinoise et qu'il avait un don inné pour manger avec des baguettes sans en mettre partout, ce qui énerva Hermione qui finit par se lever pour aller chercher une fourchette, le rire narquois du blond dans son dos.

Le repas terminé, ils allèrent se glisser dans le lit d'Hermione pour discuter de tout et de rien, comme ils aimaient le faire.

« Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu prendre Alexis ? » Demanda soudain le blond.

« Je n'aurais pas pu le gérer. Entre mes cours, mes amis, toi, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu m'occuper de lui ? Et je n'ai pas de place ici. »

« Mais, j'aurais pu le prendre moi ! On aurait transformé la chambre d'ami en une jolie chambre pour lui. J'ai mes cours par correspondance. J'aurais pu m'en occuper pendant la journée. »

« Non Drago. Je ne t'aurais pas imposé ça. Tu dis ça maintenant mais s'occuper d'un petit garçon de cinq ans c'est une grosse responsabilité. Ca prend du temps. Ca me fait mal de le laisser mais c'est ce qui est mieux pour lui. Et je reste sa tutrice, alors dès que j'ai finis l'université, je le récupére. Je l'aime tellement ce petit bout. »

« Pourtant il aurait bien avec nous. On aurait été comme une famille… »

Hermione leva un œil surpris vers Drago. Etait-ce bien lui qui venait de prononcer cette phrase ? Elle se pencha un peu et lui embrassa furtivement la joue.

« Mais tu es ma famille Drago. Je n'ai plus mes parents. J'ai les Weasley, Harry, toi. Et vous formez tous ma famille. »

.

.

Des coups frappés à la porte tirèrent Drago du livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir chez Hermione un dimanche. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Théo qui mangeait généralement dans sa famille, même si il venait parfois passer le reste de l'après-midi avec Drago. Peut-être était-ce la voisine mal aimable de l'autre fois.

On frappa une nouvelle fois et Drago tourna la tête vers la gauche. Il entendait distinctement le bruit de l'eau qui signifiait qu'Hermione n'en avait pas encore finit avec sa douche, alors il se leva à contrecoeur et alla ouvrir la porte.

Le choc le fit presque reculer d'un pas. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysé par la honte. Il voulait se cacher le visage, fuir, hurler mais il ne pouvait pas faire une geste, trop surpris par cette rencontre brutale. Potter ! Harry Potter se tenait sur le pas de la porte et le fixait avec des yeux ronds, alors qu'il se tenait devant lui, le visage totalement à découvert.

Debout devant la porte, Harry était mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Malefoy soit là, et encore moins à ce que ce soit lui qui ouvre la porte, et à en juger par son expression, si il avait sut qui était derrière la porte, il n'aurait pas ouvert non plus. Gêné, il se racla la gorge, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou faire. Les paroles d'Hermione résonnaient dans sa tête et il savait que jamais Malefoy n'aurait voulu qu'il le voie comme ça. Mais le fait était là, Harry avait vu et il devait avouer qu'Hermione n'avait pas exagéré. Malefoy était méconnaissable. Bien sur, on savait quand même qu'il s'agissait de lui mais il ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il était avant. Même Harry reconnaissait qu'il était plutôt pas mal et il comprenait que de nombreuses filles le trouvent beau "comme un Dieu". Mais là…son visage était complètement ravagé.

Prenant conscience qu'il était resté là sans bouger, Harry se racla la gorge, en espérant n'avoir pas trop fixé le visage de Malefoy. Et finalement, puisque le blond ne bougeait toujours pas et que sa machoire tressautait nerveusement, Harry s'avança lui-même dans l'appartement.

« Malefoy. » Fit-il en le dépassant.

Interloqué, Drago referma machinalement la porte et se retourna. La réaction de Potter le prenait au dépourvu. Il s'était attendu à une grimace de dégout et à une remarque déplacée, mais il n'en était rien. L'expression de Potter n'était franchement pas amicale mais c'était comme si il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était brûlé.

« Où-est Hermione ? » Demanda le Survivant.

« Salle de bain. Elle se prépare. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais été ailleurs Potter ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Le voir ici, dans l'appartement d'Hermione rendait les choses bien réelles et il devait avouer que ça lui faisait bizarre. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis que Malefoy restait debout et un silence mi-gêné, mi-tendu s'installa. Harry n'osait pas trop regarder Malefoy, de peur qu'il se se sente fixé à cause de son visage, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'oeils furtifs.

Soudain, il vit Malefoy regarder juste à sa droite et sourire en coin. Il se retourna et vit un pull qui devait appartenir à Hermione, posé sur le dossier, à l'envers.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Malefoy… »

« Si tu savais Potter… »

« Si je savais quoi ? »

« Ce qu'on a fait sur ce canapé…hier soir. »

Harry bondit du canapé alors qu'une image mentale très très très désagrable restait imprimée dans son cerveau. Il serra les poings alors que Malefoy ricanait.

« Malefoy je vais te… »

« Quoi ? Hermione est ma petite-amie je te rapelles ! »

« JE SAIS ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler. »

« Oh oh, Potty s'énerve, c'est maintenant que tu vas me dire "si jamais tu lui fait du mal, je te tue" non ? »

« Non Malefoy. Je n'ai même pas besoin de te dire ça. Je sais que tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Tu as conscience de l'immense chance que tu as d'être avec elle, et tu ne gâcheras pas ça.»

« Pourquoi immense chance ? » Demanda Drago, soudain agressif « Parce que c'est la seule fille qui veuille bien de moi c'est ça ? Parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui peut sortir avec un pauvre type moche, c'est ce que tu veux dire Potter ? »

« Non. Immense chance parce qu'Hermione est la fille la plus géniale et la plus gentille que je connaisse et que tu as une immense chance rien que pour ça. Hermione mérite plus que n'importe qui d'autre le bonheur et _tu_ as la chance de pouvoir être celui qui la fasse sourire et qui la rende heureuse. Et si on me demande mon avis, tu ne la mérites pas. Pas parce que tu es un "pauvre type moche", mais parce que tu es un connard. Mais selon Hermione tu as changé alors soit. Je ne peux pas nier qu'elle transpire la joie lorsqu'elle parle de toi et c'est tout ce que je demande. J'aurais préféré qu'elle choissise quelqu'un d'autre mais je n'ai aucun droit pour influencer ses choix, mais que les choses soient claires entre nous, on ne sera jamais amis. Je veux bien essayer d'être courtois avec toi si tu l'es aussi mais jamais les choses n'iront plus loin. »

« Comme si j'avais envie d'être ami avec toi Potty. Plutôt mourir. »

« Eh bien je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes…la fouine. »

Drago voulu répliquer mais Hermione arriva dans le salon au même moment, les cheveux encore humides, et un peigne à la main.

« Drago je ne retrouve plus mon… Harry ? Mais…qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise, son visage oscillant entre lui et Drago.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de venir rendre visite à ma meilleure amie ? »

« Si, si…bien sur. »Dit-elle en venant l'enlaçer.

Par-dessus son épaule, elle jeta un œil à Drago. Il avait dit que jamais il ne pourrait affronter Harry et pourtant, elle n'avait pas entendu de cris pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain et Drago n'était pas parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre complètement abbatu. Elle lui adressa quand même un sourire encourageant et rassurant, puis elle reporta son attention sur Harry.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu ne m'as même pas prévenue en plus. Tu aurais eu l'air malin si j'avais été chez Drago. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis venu te voir parce que Molly a laissé entendre que tu ne venais pas manger au Terrier aujourd'hui. »

« En effet. C'est mieux pour l'instant. Je n'avais pas envie de me sentir mal à l'aise si Ron restait dans sa chambre en refusant de descendre manger et je n'avais pas envie de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise si nous avions du passer le repas à s'éviter ou à se lancer des regards peinés. »

« Molly n'était pas contente… »

« Oh je le sais bien. Crois-moi, elle a essayé de me convaincre mais je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde que je m'efface un peu. Le temps que Ron aille un peu mieux. »

« Je savais bien que allais me dire quelque chose de ce genre. Alors j'avais pensé que je pourrais venir et passer du temps avec toi. Mais si tu préfères rester… »

« Oh non, non, tu peux rester ici. Mais tu aurais du me dire que tu venais, j'aurais fait un gâteau…et non Drago, je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais non, la magie donne un mauvais gout à la nourriture. »

« Mais oui Granger…bien sur… »

.

Finalement, Hermione sortit trois bieaubeurres et vint s'asseoir à côté de Drago, Harry ayant prit place sur le pouf. Tout en discutant avec sa meilleure amie, il remarquait toutes les petites attentions et les petits gestes qu'il y avait entre elle et Malefoy. Tout en lui parlant, elle tenait sa main et jouait distraitement avec, caressant ses doigts ou dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau. Parfois, elle tournait la tête vers lui et le regardait tendrement. Ou bien ils se souriaient tout simplement. Harry n'avait pas eu l'habitude de la voir comme ça. Amoureuse, il l'avait connu rougissante, cachottière et énervée mais jamais rayonnante et épanouie comme elle semblait l'être à présent.

Drago les laissait discuter entre eux et écouta la conversation qui alla de la fac à Alexis en passant par Teddy, la grossesse de Fleur qui avançait et la visite prochaine d'Harry à Ginny.

Puis Hermione alla préparer à manger et Harry fut grandement surpris en voyant que Malefoy l'aidait. Depuis quand est-ce que Malefoy était comme ça ?

Et puis Harry se fit la réflexion que si il vivait seul, il avait forcément du apprendre à se débrouiller seul mais quand même, c'était vraiment étrange.

Ils passèrent à table, et même si le blond ne parlait pas beaucoup, l'ambiance n'était pas pour autant pesante. Drago était étonné de la réaction du Survivant. Il ne l'avait pas vu fixer son visage d'un air dégouté ou satisfait. Il le regardait normalement, avec la froideur denuée d'agressivité qui caractérisait à présent leur relation d'inimitié.

Ils sortirent de table assez tard et Hermione décida alors de montrer à Harry le merveilleux cadeau que Drago lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Harry avait déjà entendu parler en long en large et en travers de cette rarissime édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard que Malefoy avait du payer les yeux de la tête – comme quoi il devait toujours faire le mâlin avec son argent – mais Hermione tenait à ce qu'il _admire_…

Elle était en plein milieu d'un commentaire passioné lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte, une nouvelle fois.

« Ca, c'est Théo. » Fit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit et le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres s'effaça immédiatement. Ce n'était pas Théo. C'était Ron…

* * *

Mouhahahahahahah *rire au summum du sadisme* Comment je suis contente de ma fin.

Et j'ai plein de choses à dire. Tout d'abord j'espère que le passage un peu chaud ne vous a pas trop frustrées. je suis sure qu'il y en a qui ont cru que ça y est, le lemon était là mais non non non xD Mais le Dragounet il prend bien les devant quand même.

Ensuite, le passage avec avec Narcissa vous a peut-être paru décousu mais c'est normal ^^

Puis, les persos ont un peu pris leurs aises ici. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu qu'Harry se ramène chez Hermione. La rencontre Drago/Harry ne devait absolument pas se passer comme ça, mais voilà que Monsieur le Survivant à décidé qu'il allait s'incruster chez Hermione. J'ai pas eu mon mot à dire moi. Et Ron non plus en fait xD Je suis fière de ma fin mais il s'est un peu ramené comme ça sans demander son avis xD

Pour finir, bon ben quelque chose qui partage à coup sur tout le monde. Alexis. Il y avait celles qui voulaient qu'Hermione le prenne, d'autres qui ne voulaient pas. Donc certaines vont être déçues, mais il faut être réaliste, elle n'aurait pas pu le gérer. Hermione aime profondément Alexis et c'est pour ça qu'elle prend cette décision. Elle ne veut pas qu'il soit malheureux et même si elle meurt d'envie de l'avoir avec lui tout le temps, elle pense d'abord à lui et à son bien-être. Mais elle reste cette qui détient l'autorité et si jamais elle veut le récupérer, elle en a parfaitement le droit. Et puis vous pouvez vous estimer heureuses parce que quand j'ai commencé à imaginer cette histoire, Alexis devait mourir de sa maladie purement et simplement, mais voilà, je me suis trop attachée à lui et je n'ai pas pu ^^

Voilà, voilà...maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire qu'une review et je vous lâche dans une pièce fermée avec deux choses : Drago et un canapé héhé.

Bisous bisous


	31. Chapitre XXIX

Bonjour les gens ! J'ai une une journée épuisante. Je suis en stage et j'ai couru partout aujourd'hui. Par conséquent je suis un peu à plat et j'espère que ma relecture finale ne s'en est pas trop ressentie ^^

Breffons, chapitre !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux review anonymes** :

**lapin** **d'Alice** : merci pour ta review ! Pour le piquant, tu vas être servie xD

**Julie** : Je SAVAIS que j'avais oublié un truc dans ma réponse de la semaine dernière. Parce qu'en effet j'avais vu tes review mais comme ça me gênait d'y répondre ici, je voulais te demander si tu avais une adresse mail et si tu voulais bien me la passer sous le format blabla arobase blabla point blaba (il faut écrire en toute lettre parce que souvent ça ne passe pas dans la review, ff net l'efface ^^)

Bref. Héhé, félicitations pour avoir deviné pour Harry :D Ron il vient animer un peu les choses mouhahahah. Merci pour ta review :D

**Audrey** : Miuhahah, j'aime être sadique !

**Vera** **Bennett** : Hihihi, le sadisme fait partie de l'auteur. Je suis contente que tu comprennes la décision d'Hermione concernant Alexis ! J'ai bien aimé écrire la scène Harry/Drago alors je suis ravie qu'elle t'ai plu :D

Pour le mariage, tu as certaines, les chapeaux de certaines surtout, étaient moches !

**Joy** : Mouhahahah. Drago avance mais il peut aussi reculer... POur Ron...je te laisse lire en dessous :D

**fic-inspiration** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ! Tu n'a plus qu'a lire pour savoir pour Ron :)

**Andrea-malefoy** : Merci beaucoup. Ron vient mettre de l'action bien sur hihi

**Charlotte** : Ron va t'apporter la réponse à ta question. Et Hermione est allée voir Narcissa sur un coup de tête, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ^^

**Loufoca's Slave** : Merci beaucoup ma chérie. Mais je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas tuée même si j'avais tué Alexis. Tu n'aurais pas pu !

**Manon** : T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave que tu ne review pas tout le temps ! Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé le passage avec Harry et la fin :)

**June** : Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura encore 30 chapitre mais je n'ai pas encore fini hein ^^ Pour Ron, c'est la dessous. Et c'est ok pour le canapé en cuir xD

**Clare** : Je suis contente que tu aimes Harry. je me suis trop attachée à Alexis pour pouvoir le tuer, c'était au dessus de mes forces :S Et pour répondre à ta question : oui c'est toujours au programmme, j'ai mon idée précise qui viendra...

**Chapitre XIXX : Hurting people  
**

**.  
**

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. Ron n'était pas censé se trouver là. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que Drago et Harry se trouvaient dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas allée au Terrier exprès alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne ici ? Rapidement, elle se tourna pour voir où était Drago mais elle reporta presque immédiatement son attention sur le rouquin qui semblait assez en colère si on en jugeait par son air renfermé et ses oreilles rouges.

« Ron ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Est-ce que Harry est là ?

« Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? »

« Répond-moi ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais ? »

« Répond-moi ! » Dit-il en la bousculant pour rentrer.

Le regard d'Hermione passa rapidement de Ron à Drag qui s'était vivement retourné, exposant son dos aux trois autres. Un étincelle de colère éclaira le regard de Ron lorsqu'il vit le blond mais il reporta ensuite son attention sur Harry.

« Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à la maison. ? »

« Parce que je voulais passer un peu de temps avec Hermione, et puisqu'elle ne souhaitait pas venir au Terrier, je me suis invité chez elle. »

« Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? » Demanda Ron, sa voix augmentant de volume à chaque mot.

« A vrai dire, je ne comptais pas vraiment de te le dire et vu comment tu réagis, tu me donnes raison. »

« Comment je réagis ? Oui Harry, dis-moi comment je réagis ? »

« Tu t'énerves ! »

« Non je ne m'énerve PAS ! Je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami Harry. Mais non, je suis obligé d'aller chercher les infos auprès de maman ! Je n'y crois pas. Juste parce que Mademoiselle fait son caprice, tu accours chez elle. »

« Je ne fais pas de caprice Ron. » Fit Hermione d'une voix douce « Je voulais juste…éviter de compliquer les choses. Je sais que… »

« Non, tu ne sais pas. Par contre JE sais que tu ne veux plus venir chez moi. J'en étais sur. Elles sont bien loin tes belles paroles "non, c'est pas parce que je prend un appartement que je ne vous verrais plus". Foutaises ! »

« Je t'inderdis de dire ça Ronald ! Je voulais juste te laisser du temps ! »

« Menteuse ! Et toi Harry, tu prétends être mon meilleur ami mais c'est encore elle que tu choisis. Comme toujours. Hermione est toujours passée avant moi, c'est à se demander à quoi je sers pour toi ! »

« Ne me pousse pas à bout Ron ! » S'énerva Harry. « Tu sais très bien que ce que tu dis est faux. Je t'ai souvent fait passer avant Hermione. Rappelle-toi en troisième année, quand tu pensais que son chat avait mangé ton rat. Je suis resté avec toi, je t'ai soutenu pendant qu'Hermione allait pleurer chez Hagrid. C'est avec toi que je suis resté. C'est avec toi que je suis resté pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand tu avais finis de me faire la tête et que tu passais ton temps à radoter sur Hermione et Krum. Et en sixième année, quand tu sortais avec Lavande et qu'Hermione passait son temps toute seule dans son coin, c'est quand même avec toi que j'étais dès que tu n'étais pas en train de lui dévorer le visage alors n'ose pas dire que j'ai toujours fait passer Hermione avant toi. C'est faux ! C'est le contraire et pourtant, elle aurait parfois eu beaucoup plus besoin de mon soutien que toi ! Toi tu avais tes frères et ta sœur ! Hermione n'avait que nous. Que moi ! »

« Et c'est une raison pour aller chez elle ? Avec lui ? » Dit-il en pointant du doigt Drago « Si elle est si bien avec sa fouine, tu n'avais pas besoin d'être là. »

« Je fais ce que je veux Ron ! J'avais envie de la voir, Malefoy ou pas. »

« Alors c'est ça, tu te mets à fréquenter des mangemorts maintenant. »

« Ron ! ARRETE ! » S'écria Hermione.

« La ferme. » Répondit-il.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! »

.

Ne supportant pas de se faire traiter de mangemort et de l'entendre ensuite dire à Hermione de la fermer, Drago s'était retourné sans y penser et avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix si glaciale qu'elle faisait presque peur. Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce et Ron recula d'un pas, non pas parce qu'il avait peur mais parce qu'il avait été choqué de voir le visage de Malefoy. Il était devenu vraiment horrible et une vague de rancœur déferla en lui. Comment avait-elle pu le choisir ? Qu'elle ne l'aime plus, il pouvait essayer de le comprendre mais comment pouvait-elle…ce type était déjà pourri de l'intérieur mais maintenant, il l'était aussi de l'extérieur.

Le visage de Drago se tordit lorsqu'il vit Ron le fixer, la bouche ouverte. Même Harry avait l'air gêné de l'insistence de Ron et Drago se retourna d'un coup, mais avant qu'il ai pu faire un pas vers la chambre de la jeune femme, Hemione avait posé sa main sur son bras.

« Ne fait pas attention à lui. S'il te plait. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et caressa doucement sa joue. Ron émit un bruit dégouté. La voir comme ça avec lui le rendait fou de rage. Hermione devait être à lui. C'était à lui qu'elle devait caresser la joue, dire des mots tendre. C'était lui qui devait la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser et surtout pas Malefoy. En les voyant, il avait envie de détruire l'appartement, de le mettre à feu et à sang. La jalousie bouillonait dans ses veines, et il haïssait Malefoy plus que jamais. Il avait envie de le frapper, de lui faire mal, de lui couper les mains pour qu'il ne puisse plus les poser sur Hermione, de lui lancer des doloris pour qu'il hurle de douleur. Il voulait lui faire autant mal que lui avait mal quand il les voyait ensemble. C'était pire que tout. La voir avec n'importe quel autre homme aurait été insupportable, mais ce qu'il ressentait maintenant dépassait l'entendement.

Les émotions de Ron étaient palpables et Drago du les ressentir. Encore énervé des mots qu'il avait eu envers lui et également mortifié qu'il ai pu voir son visage et qu'il puisse aller en faire un compte rendu à toute sa famille, Drago décida de se venger. Il attrapa Hermione par la taille et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Hermione se recula rapidement, par respect pour celui qu'elle considérait encore comme son meilleur ami, mais Ron avait eu le temps de profiter du spectacle et il poussa un cri de rage.

Harry, qui connaissait bien l'impulsivité du roux l'attrapa par le bras, mais ce baiser avait été la goutte de potion faisant déborder le chaudron et il se mit à hurler, le visage et le cou à présent également rouge.

.

« POURQUOI HERMIONE ? POURQUOI LUI ? TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE ÇA. NOUS FAIRE ÇA. CE MEC EST UN CONNARD, UN ENFOIRE. IL VA TE FAIRE DU MAL. JE T'AURAIS RENDU MILLE FOIS PLUS HEUREUSE QUE LUI ! »

« Ron, laisse la. Elle a fait son choix et on doit l'accepter, même si ça ne nous plait pas. » Essaya de tempèrer Harry.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouves putain ? » Continua Ron « C'est un mangemort, c'est le pire enfoiré qui existe sur terre. Mais putain Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Est-ce que tu l'as bien regardé au moins ? Il ne ressemble plus à rien ! »

Harry poussa une exclamation et lâcha Ron. Drago s'en alla dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Et Hermione, après avoir appelé le blond, se tourna vers Ron, le visage rouge de colère. Elle s'avança à grands pas vers lui et le gifla d'une force phénoménale qui lui fit mal à la main.

« Je. T'interdis. De. Dire. Ca. Ronald. Weasley ! Comment oses-tu ? Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi méchant ! Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire du mal comme ça. Est-ce que je dis que Bill ne ressemble à rien moi. Hein ? CONNARD ! »

« Mais ouvre les yeux Hermione. Qui est-ce qui s'est moqué des années durant, de tes dents, de tes cheveux, de mes cheveux, de la cicatrice d'Harry ? Tu n'as pas oublié ça Hermione ? »

« NON, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais Drago était jeune quand il agissait de la sorte. Tu as dix-huit ans Ron, et tenir des propos comme ça est digne d'un gamin de quatorze ans. Je sais que Drago était un petit con quand on était à Poudlard. Mais il s'est excusé, il a muri LUI et il regrette ce qu'il a fait. Et je lui ai pardonné. Mais toi, ce que tu viens de dire là, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. »

.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais une troisième fois, des coups à la porte interrompirent la conversation. D'un mouvement machinal, Harry alla ouvrir et laissa apparaitre Théo.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? On entend crier depuis le rez-de-chaussée ? »

« Oh Théo… »

Hermione couru dans les bras de l'ancien Serpentard et se mit à pleurer. Ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, Théo décida de mettre en œuvre ce qu'il avait apprit la dernière fois, et se comportant comme un ami, il referma ses bras autour d'Hermione et la serra contre lui.

Hermione hoquetait et se mit à tenter d'articuler des paroles incompréhensibles auxquelles il ne comprit que « Drago » « Ron » et « Parti »

Les deux anciens Gryffondor étaient plus que surpris de voir Théodore Nott réconforter Hermione de la sorte. Ron semblait même sur le point de faire une autre remarque mais Harry l'en dissuada d'un regard.

Théo finit par emmener Hermione s'asseoir et il la laissa même s'essuyer les yeux et le nez sur sa chemise.

« Ca aussi c'est dans le contrat d'amitié ? » Demanda-t-il en plaisantant « Je dois te laisser te moucher dans mes vêtements ? »

« Oui. Je te la nettoirais si tu veux. Mais s'il te plait va le voir ! »

Théo supposa qu'elle parlait de Drago alors il se leva et partit voir ou se trouvait son ami.

.

Les yeux rouges, Hermione regarda Ron et lui dit, la voix cassée

« Va-t-en d'ici Ron. Je ne veux plus te voir. »

« Mais… »

« Laisse-moi Ron ! Tu n'avais pas le droit. Je ne cesse de me battre pour qu'il reprenne confiance en lui et toi tu viens tout briser juste parce que tu es jaloux. Que tu ne l'aimes pas c'est une chose, et tu en as parfaitement le droit. Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de dire ça. Et en t'attaquant à lui comme ça, tu t'attaques aussi à moi ! »

Les larmes se remirent à couler et Ron se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit mais il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer encore une fois. Sans vraiment savoir comment, il sentait qu'il venait de dépasser une limite invisible et que cela allait peut-être lui coûter très cher. Il lui en voulait, il était énervé contre elle, il ne supportait pas de la voir avec Malefoy mais elle restait Hermione et même si ils passaient toujours leur temps à se disputer et à se faire la tête, il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Il s'approcha d'Harry qui avait remplacé Théo auprès d'elle et s'installa de l'autre côté d'Hermione. Il voulu poser sa main sur son épaule mais Hermione se dégagea.

« Laisse-moi Ronald ! Je t'ai dit de t'en aller. »

« Hermione ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Excuse-moi. »

« Tu veux que _moi_ je t'excuse. Mais tu ne comprends rien. Si il y a quelqu'un auprès de qui tu dois t'excuser c'est Drago. »

« Certainement pas. Je ne m'excuserais pas auprès de lui. »

« Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! »

« AH OUAIS, C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU REAGIS ! TU PREFERES CHOISIR CE TYPE PLUTOT QUE NOUS, TES AMIS ! » S'exclama Ron en se remettant à hurler.

« Ne mêles pas Harry à ça Ronald. Lui non plus il n'aime pas Drago pourtant il n'a pas eu un comportement détestable comme toi. On a mangé tous les trois ce midi et ça s'est très bien passé. Je ne veux pas choisir entre lui et toi mais tu m'y forces. Je ne peux pas supporter que tu lui parles comme ça. J'en ai marre Ron. Tu gâches tout…j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas que je sois heureuse… »

Sa voix se brisa sur ses dernières paroles et Harry la serra contre lui alors qu'elle se remettait à pleurer. Ron sembla alors s'affaisser et il déclara d'une voix faible.

« En effet…ça me tue que tu sois heureuse avec un autre que moi, et surtout avec lui… »

« … »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas Ron. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Je ne commande pas mes sentiments. J'aurais aimé continuer à être amoureuse de toi mais voilà, je ne le suis plus et ni toi ni moi ne pouvons rien y faire. Et tu ne veux pas admettre que si tu n'acceptes pas ça, on ne s'entendra jamais plus. J'étais prête à te laisser du temps, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venue au Terrier aujourd'hui… Je sais que Drago est un fils de mangemort, qu'il est loin d'être un saint, qu'il m'a fait plusieurs fois pleurer quand j'étais à Poudlard. Mais il a changé, et je l'aime ! Et tu auras beau tempêter autant que tu le veux ça n'y changera rien. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça arrive mais c'est comme ça. Je l'aime et personne ne pourra rien y changer. »

.

Théo était allé dans la chambre d'Hermione, et voyant que son ami ne s'y trouvait pas, il s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain, qui était verouillée. Il avait frappé, plusieurs fois mais Drago n'avait pas montré de signe indiquant qu'il avait entendu.

Théo ne voulait pas violer son intimité mais l'idée qu'il avait peut-être transplané il ne savait ou lui traversa l'esprit et le décida à prendre sa baguette. Il dévérouilla la porte et entra dans la salle de bain, plongée dans le noir. Théo alluma la lumière et la première chose qu'il vit fut le miroir, au dessus du lavabo. Il y avait un énorme impact en plein milieu du miroir, et des fissures en partaient de tous les côtés. Puis il tourna la tête et vit Drago. Recroquevillé dans un coin, la main droite en sang. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir obtenu ses BUSES pour deviner qu'il avait mit un coup de poing dans le miroir.

Théo s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Drago.

« Drago, j'ai pas tout compris à l'explication d'Hermione parce qu'elle pleurait et que j'ai eu un peu de mal à saisir mais tu ne vas tout de même pas te mettre dans un état pareil à cause de Potter et Weasley. »

« Fous-moi la paix. Il a dit la vérité. Je ne ressemble à rien. Je devrais laisser Hermione. Elle ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme moi. Je ne ressemble à rien… »

« Putain Drago ! Hermione est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut ! Tu t'attendais à quoi de la part d'eux… »

« Potter n'a rien fait. »

« Eh bien tu t'attendais à quoi de la part de Weasley ? Vous n'avez jamais pu voir en peinture et en plus, tu lui as « piqué » sa copine. C'était évident qu'il allait vouloir te blesser. Ses paroles devraient te passer au dessus de la tête. Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies de ce que Weasley te dit ?»

« Depuis qu'il dit la vérité ! Fous-moi la paix Nott. »

« Non Drago ! Tu ne vas rester à te planquer ici. Tu lui donnes raison ! Tu lui tends la baguette pour qu'il te lance un sort ! »

« Fous-moi la paix bordel ! Dégages Nott ! J'ai pas envie d'entendre tes sermons. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Théo essaya encore une fois de le raisonner mais Drago avait replongé la tête entre ses bras et faisait la sourde oreille. Théo soupira. Ce n'était que Weasley. Une telle réaction était prévisible et il n'aurait jamais du réagir de la sorte. Résigné, il finit néanmoins par sortir et retourna au salon.

.

Hermione et Weasley avaient cessé de hurler et un silence pesant régnait à présent dans la pièce. Théo ne savait pas ce qu'Hermione avait dit mais Weasley avait l'air de s'être pris un violent coup sur la tête, à en juger par son air totalement assomé et ahuri. Hermione, bras et jambes croisés fixait obstinement le mur en face d'elle et Potter, assis entre les deux se contentait de les regarder tour à tour sans rien dire.

« Alors ? »

« Il fait sa tête de centaure, tu devrais aller le voir. »

Hermione se leva d'un bond et trotina vers la salle de bain, sentant le regard peiné de Ron dans son dos.

Tout comme Théo, la première chose qu'elle vit en rentrant fut le miroir complètement éclaté. Elle se précipita ensuite sur Drago et saisit sa main ensanglantée. Il émit un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle la prit. Sa main saignait, était un peu gongflée et des bouts de verre étaient enfoncés dans sa chair.

« Drago…mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit ! Tu as du verre partout dans la main. »

« Pas grave. Une blessure de plus ou de moins. C'est ma main droite. Si j'ai une cicatrice, elle se fondra dans le paysage… »

Son ton état las et Hermione avait l'impression qu'il venait de reculer de plusieurs pas en arrière. Ron avait tout ruiné.

« Drago, s'il te plait ! Ron ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait ! »

« Bien sur que si. »

« Non !Il est jaloux de toi parce qu'il m'aime encore. Et tu le sais. Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il a dit. Je t'en prie ! »

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit venir une pince à épiler, du désinfectant et du coton et elle entreprit d'enlever les bouts de verres qui étaient logés dans sa main.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec moi ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et continua sa tâche doucement. Les quelques mois qu'elle avait passé à Sainte-Mangouste portaient visiblement leurs fruits puisque Drago n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal. Elle enleva tous les éclats de verre, puis elle désinfecta la plaie et la referma à l'aide de sa baguette. Puis elle porta la main de Drago à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement, pour parachever ses soins.

« Tu ne devrais pas être avec moi. »

« Drago ! Je ne veux plus avoir ce genre de discussion. Tu sais ce que j'ai à répondre à ca alors ne fais plus ces reflexions ! »

« Mais… »

« Drago tais-toi ! Et relève-toi et vient avec moi. »

« Où ça ? Ils sont partis. »

« Non, ils ne sont pas partis mais tu vas venir quand même, et tu vas arrêter de te cacher. »

« Si je retourne là-bas je vais refaire le portrait à Weasley et lui enfoncer ma baguette dans le… »

« Je l'ai déjà giflé et je pense que c'est suffisant. »

« Tu l'as giflé ? »

« Oui, parce qu'il n'avait pas à te parler comme ça. Ca t'étonne ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

« Que tu frappes Weasley, un peu. Que tu frappes une personne de sexe masculin, pas le moins du monde. Ma joue se souvient encore de ton coup de poing ! D'ailleurs pourquoi est ce que la belette n'a eu qu'une gifle ? Moi j'ai eu le droit à un truc plus violent alors que j'étais plus jeune. »

« Pauvre chéri ! » Taquina Hermione « Et quand j'y pense, je ne me suis jamais fait pardonner…même si tu le méritais bien entendu. »

« Et comment comptes-tu te faire pardonner ? »

« Comme ça. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, jouant un peu avec sa langue et ses dents, avant de se retirer. Elle tendit ensuite la main à Drago et il accepta de se relever.

.

Quand ils retournèrent dans le salon, Drago et Ron s'évitèrent soigneusement du regard et Harry et Théo levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un même mouvement.

Ron avait la tête obstinément tournée et refusait de regarder qui que ce soit.

« Ron ? » Fit Hermione.

« … »

« Tu n'as rien à dire ? »

« La fouine, Hermione veut que je m'excuse mais je n'ai aucune intention de le faire. »

« On sait tous que tu pensais ce que tu as dit ! » Répondit Drago.

« PARFAITEMENT ! »

« Loser un jour, loser toujours la belette. Peut-être que je ne ressemble à rien comme tu le dis si bien, mais au moins, moi, j'ai Hermione. »(1)

Drago regarda avec un lueur triomphante dans les yeux, un Ron fou de rage se lever et quitter l'appartement en claquant la porte violemment la porte derrière lui. Harry ne bougea pas et Théo étouffa un ricanement. Hermione n'osa pas réprimnder Drago, parce qu'elle savait que Ron l'avait blessé et qu'il avait eu besoin de se venger.

Ron parti, le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce, bien vite brisé par Théo qui se tourna vers Drago.

« Bon, et si on allait voler pour se détendre un peu. »

« Bonne idée oui. » Accepta Drago.

« Harry, tu veux venir avec nous ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Avec…tu voles ? _Toi_ ? »

« Mais non idiot, je m'asseois dans l'herbe et je lis. Allez viens, s'il te plait. Tu as juste à aller chercher ton balai si tu veux voler ou sinon tu restes avec moi au sol. »

Le survivant opta pour la deuxième option, désireux de rester un peu seul avec sa meilleure amie pour pouvoir lui parler sans être écouté par les deux Serpentard. Harry jeta un œil vers la silhouette de Théo et se tourna ensuite vers Hermione.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais devenue si proche de Nott. »

« Harry ! Est-ce que tu m'écoute quand je te parles ? J'ai du te parler de lui des dizaines de fois ! »

« C'est vrai, mais dans ma tête c'était le pote de Malefoy. Pas le tien. »

« Eh bien si. Théo est très gentil et c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément. »

« … »

« … »

« Hermione…je m'excuse pour ce qu'à fait Ron. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, et encore moins auprès de moi, mais c'est gentil quand même Harry. »

« J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. J'aurais du aller lui dire que j'allais voir Neville ou je ne sais qui d'autre… »

« Ca aurait explosé un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je regrette seulement que ça se soit passé de cette façon. Je comprends sa colère d'une certaine manière mais je supporte pas qu'il s'en soit prit à Drago comme ça. Qu'il me hurle dessus, qu'il m'insulte, qu'il me fasse la tête, même si ça me blesse, ça m'aurait fait moins mal que ce qu'il lui a dit. »

« Tu le connais…il parle toujours dans réfléchir. »

« Mais là il a dépassé les bornes. J'aime Ron. C'est mon meilleur ami lui aussi, mais si il ne s'excuse pas en bonne et due forme, je ne vais pas revenir vers lui. »

Harry soupira. Il comprenait, même si savoir leur trio en danger lui faisait mal. Avec un peu de mauvaise volonté, il aurait pu blâmer Malefoy mais il s avait bien qu'il aurait eu tort. Alors il se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione, et de fermer les yeux…

.

.

A la pause du cours d'histoire de médicomagie, Hermione discuta un peu plus avec Loïc, l'étudiant français qui ressemblait à Neville Londubat, ainsi qu'avec Jen – qui s'appelait en réalité Jennifer mais qui refusait d'être appellée de la sorte – une Americaine qui avait étudié à Salem et qui était présentement occupée à satisfaire la curiosité d'Hermione à propos de cette grande école de magie. Lorsqu'elle eut décidé qu'elle en avait assez dit, le regard de Jen changea et elle se pencha un peu plus vers Hermione.

« Hermione, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Si elle ne concerne pas Harry Potter ou tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, oui tu peux. »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu sors avec l'héritier de la famille Malefoy ? »

« Co…la famille Malefoy est connue aux Etats-Unis ? »

« Bien sur ! Ils doivent être connus partout dans le monde. C'est une vieille famille sorcière, tout comme les Black, les Macnair ou les Rosier. Ces vieilles familles anglaises traditionnelles sont très connues. On parlait d'eux dans beaucoup de cours à Salem. »

« Ah oui ? Dans quels cours ? »

« Oh, des cours sur la transmission du savoir magique, sur le droit magique ou les corporations magiques… »

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir des cours vraiment intéressant, à Poudlard… » Commença Hermione.

« Tut tut tut. Si tu veux que je donne une copie de mes cours, répond à ma question. » Pressa Jen.

« J'aurais deux anciennes camarades de classe à te présenter. Parvati et Lavande. Tu t'entendrais bien avec elle je suis sure. Oui Drago est mon petit-ami, mais sans vouloir être vexante, ca ne regarde que moi et je te parle depuis à peine une heure trente, tu n'es pas encore ma grande copine à qui je vais raconter mes histoires de cœur. »

« Ca a le mérite d'être clair. » Fit Jen, pas le moins du monde vexée.

.

« Je me demande comment elle sait ça. » S'exclama Hermione, alors qu'elle déjeunait avec Théo.

« Miranda Skeeter je pense. Lorsqu'on était allés à Pré-Au-Lard avec toi, elle nous avait mentionné dans ton article. Il n'en faut pas plus pour lancer une rumeur. »

« Mais pourquoi pas toi et moi alors ? »

« Granger voyons…un Malefoy c'est beaucoup plus vendeur qu'un Nott. »

Hermione rigola et tira ensuite la langue à Théo, avant de reprendre un ton un peu plus sérieux.

« Tu penses qu'on va réussir à l'attirer en TP de potions ? »

« C'était bien parti, mais après ce qui s'est passé dimanche, je pense qu'il va être plus dur à convaincre… »

« C'est ce que je me disais aussi. »

« Il t'en a reparlé après ? » Demanda Théo.

« Non. Il fait celui qui s'en fiche mais je sais que c'est faux. Là il ne veut pas me montrer qu'il est blessé parce que c'est Ron mais il l'est. C'est certain. »

.

A la fin des cours, Hermione rentra chez elle afin de s'atteler à son premier devoir : une dissertation qui était à rendre la semaine d'après. Le professeur avait été relativement clément et n'avait demandé que soixante-dix centimètre de parchemin, qu'Hermione rédigea en deux heures. Puis estimant qu'elle avait bien travaillé, elle décida d'aller passer la soirée chez Drago.

Il travaillait quand elle arriva, mais il ferma rapidement son livre lorsqu'il la vit. Elle lui sourit mais le sourire qu'il lui renvoya en retour semblait un peu éteint. Elle alla l'embrasser furtivement et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai travaillé. Tout seul. Et puis j'ai fait une pause de deux heures cet après-midi, je suis allé voir Alexis. »

« Oh, mais c'est super ça ! Il a du être content de te voir. »

« Très. Mais il va falloir que tu ailles le voir demain ou après-demain parce qu'il m'a demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi tu n'étais pas là. Je lui ai dit que tu étais à l'école mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi toi tu y étais et pas moi. »

« Je vois…j'irais le voir demain. Vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Joué…et parlé…de…de toi et de ce qui va se passer… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? De quoi vous avez parlé ? » Pressa Hermione d'un ton impatient.

« Bien…il m'a redit qu'il voulait que tu restes sa maman. Il a demandé si je viendrais moi aussi le voir quand il partira de l'hôpital. Des choses comme ça. »

« Mon petit lapin…est-ce que tu me trouves injuste de le laisser ? »

« Non. Même si j'aurais voulu qu'il reste avec no…enfin avec toi, ou moi, je sais que tu as fait le mieux. »

Hermione hocha la tête et vint se blottir contre Drago. Elle avait envie de ses bras autour d'elle et de sa chaleur. Sa main s'aventura sur son visage mais rapidement, il repoussa ses caresses. Elle fronça les sourcils et releva un peu la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Rien. »

« Drago ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu me touches le visage, c'est tout. »

« Drago si c'est à cause de ce… »

« Ce n'est à cause de rien. Je n'ai pas envie. »

« Très bien. » Fit-elle en se levant, l'air vexé.

Drago la rattrapa par le bras et la fit rassoir sur ses genoux.

« Ne fait pas la tête. »

« Alors laisse-moi te toucher. »

« Perverse. »

« Prude. »

« C'est moi que tu traites de prude ? » Dit-il en haussant un sourcil

« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. »

Drago emit un petit son indigné et puis il l'attrapa, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Ses mains se baladèrent sur son corps et Hermione sourit alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Elle avait envie de lui et même si elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle allait réussir. Bientôt…

* * *

(1) ne croyez pas que Drago n'en a soudainement rien à faire. Il dit ça à Ron pour le blesser mais ça ne veux pas pour autant dire qu'il n'est pas blessé lui même.

Alors...qu'avez-vous pensé de ce cher Ronald Weasley. Je ne suis pas une anti-Ron mais je ne peux pas encadrer le couple qu'il "forme" avec Hermione et que lui même m'énerve parfois et je ne voulais pas le faire passer pour le grand méchant. Il est lourd là c'est sur mais je pense que sa réaction est un peu justifiée (même si il est clair qu'elle n'excuse pas tout !)

Une review et vous pourrez être l'infirmière perso de Drago :D

Bisous bisous


	32. Chapitre XXX

Hello, Hello les gens ! Enfin le week-end ! *Soupir de soulagements* Et, et, et, vous savez quoi ? J'ai ma place pour l'AP de DH part II à Paris ! Mouhahaha, je suis méga over contente !

Breffons, merci encore et toujours pour votre soutien, votre fidélité, vos review, vos alerts, vos mises en fav etc

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Andrea Malefoy** : Héhé, je ne serais pas si sure que toi quant à la non capacité de résistance de Drago xD

**Lapin d'Alice** : Ah ça non, il a pas assuré du tout !

**Julie** : Je trouve que respecter le délai que j'ai moi même annoncé, c'est juste une question de respect. Quand on ne dit rien sur le rythme de publication on peut faire ce qu'on veut mais là, j'ai dit que ce serait tout les vendredis donc je m'y tiens (sauf cas exceptionnel mais dans ce cas je préviens ^^) Ron est assez impulsif et il ne réfléchit pas avant de parler, c'est un gros problème ! Théo il est suuuuper :DDD Je l'aime. Pour Jen, je ne vais pas lui donner une grande importance. C'est le genre de fille qui peut être très agacante mais elle n'est pas méchante, juste très curieuse ^^ Bisous et encore merci :)

**Charlotte** : merci beaucoup !

**Vera** **Bennett** : Harry et Hermione, je comprend ceux qui puisse y voir un potentiel couple mais perso je n'adhère pas du tout à cette vision. Dans ma tête c'est limite incestueux, ils sont comme frères et soeurs pour moi ^^ Et je suis d'accord sur ce que tu dis sur leur relation d'amitié ! Je suis contente que tu comprennes les deux réactions : celle de Ron et celle de Drago :D Et merci pour le chapitre XXIX et pas XXIXX je le sais en plus...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit xD

**Audrey** : Bien que je choisi mes coupures exprès :D Je suis ravie que tu aimes

**Loufoca's Slave** : Coucou ma chérie. Le chapitre fait la même taille que les autres donc ce n'était qu'une impression ^^ Ron a eut des paroles méchantes certes, mais ce que je voulais dire en disant que je ne voulais pas le faire passer pour le grand méchant c'est que derrière il a dit ça parce qu'il est blessé, et déçu qu'Hermione ne l'aime plus. Mais on ets d'accord, ses mots ne sont pas excusables ^^ J'ai eu du mal avec la fin...

**Une grande lectrice** : merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments qui me font vraiment plaisir. Je n'ai pas lu le livre que tu as mentionné mais je note et je vais aller le lire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

**barbie** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Pour l'apparence de Drago, tu verras au fil de ta lecture ^^

**Joy** : Héhé, je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ! Lis et tu verras si Hermione se rapproche vraiment de son but hihi

* * *

**Chapitre XXX: Two steps ahead, three steps back  
**

**.  
**

Hermione se réveilla en pleine nuit, et soupira après avoir regardé le réveil. Un peu plus de trois heures du matin. Elle remua un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable et referma les yeux, bien décidée à se rendormir.

C'est là qu'elle réalisa que son réveil soudain avait une raison. Drago. Allongé à côté d'elle, lui tournant le dos, elle l'entendait renifler. Il pleurait. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur mais elle ne bougea pas, ne sachant que faire. Bien sur, elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de le rassurer mais elle savait que Drago était fier et elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Finalement, feignant le sommeil, elle se retourna dans le lit et vint se coller à lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Il n'arrêta pas de pleurer mais elle avait l'impression de lui donner son soutien, d'être là, pour lui…

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Drago dormait mais on pouvait encore voir les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Hermione l'embrassa et fila se préparer avant de partir pour pour l'université. Ses cours du lundi étaient tous consacrés à l'enseignement. Malgré le nombre assez restreint de personnes, elle n'avait pas sympatisé avec ses camarades et resta toute seule à prendre attentivement ses notes. Elle sentait que l'intégration allait être plus difficile avec eux. Le regard de ses camarades n'étaient pas le même et elle entendait beaucoup de chuchotements lorsqu'elle levait la main pour répondre aux questions. Les élèves qui suivaient un double cursus étaient tous très intelligent et un esprit de compétiton s'était déjà installé alors que cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que les cours avaient commencés.

A onze heure, le cours se termina et comme Théo finissait à midi, elle alla tout naturellement à la bibliothèque. Elle modifia un de ses devoirs, termina ses schémas d'anatomie et puis comme elle n'avait plus rien à faire et qu'il lui restait encore une bonne demie heure, elle rassembla ses affaires dans son sac et se balada dans les rayons. Elle parcourut les allées concernant la médicomagie et s'intéressa particulièrement aux livres qui abordaient les cures et les traitements. Elle pencha la tête afin de lire les titres sur les tranches et trouva finalement un ouvrage qui pouvait l'intéresser : _Médicomagie Avancée, remèdes et traitements contre les sortilèges et autres effets de Magie Noire_. Elle saisit le livre épais des deux mains et alla s'installer à une table proche. Elle passa sa main sur la couverture en cuir et ouvrit le livre, prenant le temps de respirer l'odeur caractérique qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle parcourut le sommaire et alla voir aux pages indiquées, elle passa le chapitre sur les sortlèges de magie noire, puis les objets, potions et arriva ensuite à la catégorie « autre ». Elle trouva bien vite la page qui parlait du feudeymon et se mit à lire frénétiquement.

_Le Feudeymon est un feu magique, de magie noire, très dangereux et très destructeur. Lorsqu'il touche une personne humaine il faut très vite la prendre en charge ou les brûlures peuvent devenir mortelles. Selon le degré de brûlure, les dégats externes et internes peuvent être plus ou moins graves mais dans tous les cas, les victimes nécessitent des soins précis. Une potion de refroidissement doit être administrée à la victime toutes les demies heures pendant quarante huit heures, puis toutes les heures pendant deux semaines. Une fois les deux semaines passées, la victime doit continuer à prendre la potion pendant 6mois, jusqu'à la disparition totale des effets du feudeymon. Les victimes doivent en outre se faire appliquer un onguent de désinflamation sur les brulures extérieures et si celles-ci sont trop grave, les brûlures doivent être bandées._

_Les effets extérieurs sont irréversibles. Il n'existe aucun sortilège ni opération destinant à améliorer la qualité de la peau d'une personne brûlée par un feudeymon. La peau étant impregnée de magie noire (même si celle-ci reste 'inactive'), il est impossible de la guérir par quelque moyen magique que ce soit. _

Hermione relu le dernier paragraphe et soupira. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle avait espéré qu'une fois les six mois passés, il y aurait un moyen pour atténuer un peu les cicatrices. Elle savait bien qu'elles ne pourraient pas partir entièrement mais elle pensait qu'il existait une solution pour que Drago se sente mieux.

Mais pour une fois, un livre lui donnait tort et elle retourna le mettre à sa place, dépitée.

.

Voyant qu'il était déjà midi et quart, elle se dépêcha d'aller à la cafétéria, choisit un repas léger et se dirigea vers ce qui était devenu leur table habituelle, où Théo l'attendait déjà. Elle le salua, s'installa en face de lui et commença à manger sans plus attendre.

L'ancien Serpentard l'observa attentivement, avisant le pli soucieux entre ses yeux.

« Drago va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop pour tout te dire. Il… ne lui dit pas mais la nuit dernière, je l'ai entendu pleurer. »

« Oh… »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si touché par ce que lui a dit Ron. Il a été horrible, je ne remets pas ça en cause mais il sait bien qu'il a dit ça pour le faire enrager… »

« Je pense qu'au fond de lui il le sait mais que ça lui a fait trop de mal pour qu'il puisse vraiment le réaliser. Je pense que dans sa tête, il associe Ron à toutes les personnes qui ont des choses à lui reprocher à lui où sa famille, à toutes les personnes qui ne l'aiment pas et je pense que dans sa tête, il se dit que si Weasley réagit comme ça, tous les autres vont réagir comme ça. » Exposa Théo.

« Mais ce ne sera pas forcément le cas ! » S'emporta Hermione.

« Je le sais. Mais Drago est comme ça, il est fragile et il faut qu'on le soutienne. »

« Tu as raison. Mais ça me rend triste de le voir comme ça. J'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi faire ! »

« Tu le soutien déjà énormément et il le sait Hermione. Tu ne peux pas tout faire. Laisses-le guérir à son rythme. »

De mauvaise grâce, Hermione hocha la tête et s'empressa de terminer son repas. Elle savait que Théo avait raison mais elle se sentait impuissante…

.

.

« Déjà rentrée ? » S'étonna Drago en la voyant arriver.

« Malefoy ! Ne m'écoutes-tu donc jamais lorsque je te parles ? Je t'ai dit hier que je finissais à quinze heures aujourd'hui et qu'on allait en profiter pour aller voir Alexis ! Tu te souviens ? »

« Ah oui. C'est vrai. Ca m'était sorti de l'esprit. »

« Eh bien prépares toi. Je mange un petit truc et puis on pourra y aller. »

Drago alla dans sa chambre se préparer pendant qu' Hermione allait avaler une pomme et un verre de jus de citrouille. Dans son sac, elle avait la liste de plusieurs familles d'accueil potentielles qu'il allait falloir qu'elle rencontre le plus vite possible.

Elle se retourna en entendant Drago revenir et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise et de consternation mêlés. Drago avait ressortit l'attirail qu'il mettait toujours à sa sortie de l'hôpital c'est-à-dire sweat à capuche rabuttue sur la tête, lunettes et écharpe qui lui recouvrait le visage jusqu'au nez.

Une expression douloureuse se peignit sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue en arrière, lorsque Drago refusait catégoriquement de montrer son visage aux autres. Il avait fait tellement d'effort et de progrès depuis, ils ne pouvaient pas être renvoyés en arrière de la sorte. Ce n'était pas possible !

« Drago…qu'est ce que…pourquoi est-ce tu mets ces lunettes ? Et cette écharpe ? On va juste à Sainte-Mangouste. Pas sur le Chemin de Traverse ! »

« Je sais Hermione. »

« Mais alors… »

« Hermione s'il te plait. Je vais à Sainte-Mangouste comme je veux. »

« Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. »

« Si ! Explique moi. Ca fait des semaines que tu vas là-bas avec moi normalement, ça ne te posait pas de problèmes et là, tout d'un coup, sans aucune raison tu te remets à te cacher le visage. Explique-moi Drago parce que je suis perdue. »

« Il n'y a pas d'explications à donner. Si ça te gêne que j'y ailles comme ça je peu aussi rester ici et tu peux y aller toute seule. »

« Drago… Je… Je comprends que Ron t'ai blessé mais, tu réagis de manière excessive ! »

« Excessive ? EXCESSIVE ! Ce type a au moins osé dire la vérité ! Lui il a été franc alors que tout le monde me mentait ! »

« C'est faux ! Personne ne te ment. Tu ne t'es jamais entendu avec Ron et tu préfères croire ce qu'il te dit. Tu préfères le croire lui plutôt que Théo, Dina, Alexis, ton père et moi, hein ? C'est ça que tu veux croire ? Des paroles d'un ennemi" prononcées sous le coup de la colère ? »

« Il a raison bordel ! Ma peau est détruite, je suis horrible et je ne veux pas que les gens endurent cette vision. »

« Drago je t'en supplie ne dit pas ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça te gêne que je dise ça ? »

« Parce que c'est c'est faux, et que je ne supporte pas de te voir réagir comme ça ! Et de te voir aller mal et recommencer comme tu le faisais avant. Est-ce que tu as oublié tout ce qu'on a fait ? Plusieurs fois on est allés se promener dans le monde moldus, on est allé à pré-au-lard, est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un t'a jeté un regard ou une parole déplacée ? Non. »

Drago baissa la tête et détourna le regard, fixant le sol. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter sa détermination. Il se sentait vidé.

Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui et lui enleva sa capuche, puis ses lunettes, puis son écharpe. Elle posa ses mais sur ses joues et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Drago… Je t'aime. Je t'aime et ça me fait de le voir comme ça. Je croyais que tu étais sortit de l'eau mais voilà que tu replonges. Mais saches une chose, je ne te laisserais pas couler à nouveau. Je suis là et je serais toujours là. Et je t'aiderais et je te pousserais mais tu ne vas pas couler à nouveau. Je me le promet et je te le promet à toi aussi. »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux dire que tu m'aimes ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Je peux le dire parce que je le ressens au plus profond de moi. Je sais quelles émotions me traversent quand je te regarde, quand tu me souris ou quand tu me touches. Je peux le dire parce que je sais de quel manière mon cœur bat quand tu es là. Je le sais tout simplement. Je t'aime et ça depuis un petit moment déjà. »

« Je ne posais pas cette question dans ce sens là. »

« Je sais. Mais je t'ai dit que je partirais plus dans ce genre de discussions avec toi. Je sais que tu as confiance en moi et je sais que tu me crois quand je dis que je t'aime. Le problème c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en _toi. _Et que tu ne t'aime pas – extérieurement du moins –. Le truc Drago, c'est que moi je m'en fiche, et en réalité, je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Hmm. » Marmonna-t-il.

Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était soulagée de lui avoir enfin dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle gardait ces petits mots pour elle depuis trop longtemps, parce qu'elle craignait qu'il prenne peur. Pourtant ca n'avait pas été le cas, il n'avait rien exprimé mais Hermione avait senti qu'il était touché par sa "déclaration" et il savait qu'elle savait qu'elle n'attendait rien en retour. Elle avait conscience de ses sentiments pour lui et cela lui suffisait amplement pour l'instant.

« Alors ? Sainte-Mangouste sans rien sur le visage ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

« Transplanons avant que je change d'avis ! »

.

« Maman ! Drago il est venu me voir l'autre jour et toi t'étais pas là. »

« Oui mon lapin. Mais Drago t'a dit ou j'étais non ! »

« A l'école il a dit. »

« Oui, tu vois, quand je t'avais dit que l'école me prenais beaucoup de temps. »

« Oui mais moi je m'ennuie ici. Je voudrais que tu sois là tout le temps. »

« Tu vas bientôt sortir de toute façon. Et ça sera beaucoup mieux. Tu pourras jouer comme tu veux, aller au parc, on pourrait même aller à la pisci…enfin, je pourrais t'emmener à la piscine » Rectifia Hermione en réalisant que parler de piscine à Drago n'était absolument pas une bonne idée.

« Mais je sais pas nager… » Fit Alexis d'une voix penaude.

Hermione rit et vint le prendre sur ses genoux. « Je pourrais t'apprendre. Tu voudrais que je t'apprenne à nager ? »

« Oui maman ! Je veux ! »

« Très bien, on le fera alors » Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« … »

« … »

« Et maman c'est quand que je vais aller dans la famille d'accueil ? »

« La semaine prochaine je pense."

« C'est qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore mon lapin, mais je suis sure qu'ils seront très gentils. »

« J'ai pas envie maman Hermione. »

« Je sais mon lapin mais tu vas te faire des copains. Et puis tu sais, Drago et moi on a réfléchit et si tu es d'accord, le week-end tu pourras aller chez Drago et on pourra même te faire une chambre rien que pour toi que tu pourras décorer comme tu veux. »

« Mais…et toi tu seras où ? »

« Je serais là aussi. » Rigola Hermione « C'est juste que ma maison elle est toute petite et tu ne pourrais pas avoir de chambre pour toi, alors c'est mieux de faire comme ça tu ne crois pas ? »

« Mais je veux aussi aller dans ta maison moi. »

« D'accord, on pourra le faire quelques fois. »

« Et quand t'auras une fini l'école, que t'auras un travail et une plus grande maison je pourrais rester tout le temps avec toi ? »

« C'est quelque chose que l'on devra rediscuter mais je pense que c'est possible oui. »

Elle ne voulait pas lui donner trop d'espoirs, même si elle était d'ores et déjà certaine de le récupérer une fois ses études finies. Mais cela n'étant pas encore à l'ordre du jour, elle préférait ne pas faire miroiter trop de choses à Alexis, sachant bien qu'à cinq ans, il ne possédait pas la même patience qu'elle.

Ils restèrent encore une petite heure avec lui et puis ils se décidèrent à partir. Mais une fois dans le couloir de l'hôpital, Hermione remarqua que Drago hésitait, comme si il ne voulait pas vraiment partir.

« Drago ? Tu voulais qu'on reste encore ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que…j'aimerai bien voir mon père. »

« Oh ! Tu attendais quoi pour le dire. Je vais aller voir Stevents, elle va pouvoir dire ou est-ce qu'il se trouve. »

L'ancienne chef d'Hermione leur indiqua la chambre et en profita pour glisser à Drago que son père était très efficace et que peu importe ce qu'il avait fait avant, il était d'une aide providentielle pour l'hôpital et qu'elle ne manquerait pas de le faire savoir.

Drago la remercia et suivit ensuite Hermione dans le service réservé à la magie noire. Après que l'auror qui gardait toujours la chambre les ai laissé passer, ils entrèrent dans la pièce où un Lucius concentré s'affairait apuprès des passants, la baguette fermement serrée entre ses doigts. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il les entendit arriver et même si son visage resta impassible, Hermione sut lire dans ses yeux qu'il était heureux de voir son fils.

« Miss Granger. Drago, comment vas-tu mon fils ? »

« Bien, je vous remercie. »

« Est-ce que tu as repris les cours ? »

« Oui père. » Répondit Drago, un peu mal à l'aise. « Mais au risque de vous décevoir, je n'ai pas choisi ce que vous auriez voulu pour moi. Le commerce et les affaires, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui m'attire. »

Lucius était déçu et un peu contrarié, cela se lisait sur son visage mais il s'abstint de faire un commentaire, au grand étonnement de son fils. Par moment il reconnaissait son père tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu mais parfois ses réactions l'étonnaient vraiment.

« On dit que vous êtes efficaces sur les malades et que vous faites des miracles. »

« Il semblerait. Ils sont plus facile à soigner que le gamin parce que je sais de quels sorts il s'agit et j'en connais le contre sort…malheureusement… » Termina-t-il en un murmure.

« … »

« Je ne vais plus en avoir pour très longtemps et il va falloir que je retourne dans cet immonde endroit. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit mon fils, être au service de ceux qui m'ont emprisonnés ne me sied guère mais au moins, j'ai un semblant de liberté ici. »

« Monsieur Malefoy, si je peux me permettre, je pense que le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste va plaider en votre faveur, et si vous demandez un raccourcissement de votre peine, je suis certaine qu'ils pourront l'appuyer. »

« Et vous pensez vraiment, Miss Granger, qu'une demande de telle sorte pourrait aboutir ? Avez-vous oublié qui je suis ? »

« Non mais… ce n'est parce que vous…enfin… vos avez quand même rendu un grand service à la communauté magique. »

« Je vous pensais moins naïve que cela Miss Granger. » Fit Lucius d'un ton tranchant.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Il pouvait la prendre pour une fille naïve si il le souhaitait, elle était persuadée que si il gardait un comportement correct à Azkaban, il pourrait sortir plus tôt que ce qui était prévu. N'ayant plus rien d'autre à dire au père de Drago, elle décida de ressortir dans le couloir, afin de leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité.

.

« Toujours aussi fière cette Miss Granger. » Commenta Lucius en la voyant sortir, le menton levé.

« Laissez-là. Elle a raison en plus, il n'y a de raisons à ce que vous n'ayez pas de remise de peine. »

« Nous verrons… Donc si je comprend bien, Miss Granger et toi c'est toujours d'actualité ? »

« Oui, et je compte bien faire en sorte que ça le reste. Je…je tiens énormément à elle… »

« … »

« Je suis désolé de vous déçevoir père, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas nier ce que je ressens. »

« Ne je suis pas déçu…enfin, peut-être un peu mais pas par toi. J'aurais préféré une sang-pur bien sur, mais cette fille est droite et intelligente. Mais tellement horripilante. »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait tout à l'heure. » Lâcha Drago de but en blanc.

La gêne de Lucius apparu clairement, même si il essaya de la masquer en toussotant légèrement. Depuis quand est-ce que son fils lui confiait de telles choses ? Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il devait venir parler de ça. Qu'était-il censé faire ?

Sauf que Drago n'avait personne d'autre à qui exposer ce qui le tracassait. Si les choses avaient été autrement, il serait allé voir une femme : sa mère. Sa mère aurait su comment faire, elle aurait su le conseiller et le guider, mais voilà, il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas aller la voir. Pourtant il avait besoin d'être conseillé. Parce que c'était la première fois qu'une fille lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Avec Daphné, la question ne s'était jamais posée parce qu'ils n'étaient jamais vraiment sortis ensemble. Elle ne l'aimait pas et lui non plus, même si il la trouvait belle, bien qu'un peu froide. En cinquième année, il était également brièvement sorti avec une Serdaigle mais il n'avait jamais été question d'amour. Il avait besoin d'aide, parce que lorsque Granger le lui avait dit, il s'était senti particulièrement bien, et également parce qu'il savait qu'il était possible qu'il l'aime lui aussi…

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux d'elle. Est-ce que je dois ne rien lui dire tant que je n'en suis pas sur ou bien… »

« Drago comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être entre nous. »

« Mais…comment, comment avez-vous su que vous aimiez votre femme ? » Demanda-t-il, refusant d'utiliser le mot « mère ».

« Un peu après notre mariage, lorsqu'elle te portait et que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais ravi que ce soit elle qui me donne mon héritier. Néanmoins, je ne lui ai jamais dit, contrairement à elle. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Drago.

« Ces choses ne se disent pas… » Eluda-t-il

« Mais… »

« Drago ! Si tu veux dire ces…choses à Granger c'est ta décision. Ne me demande pas de te mêler de ta vie personelle. »

Drago sut que son père cloturait la discussion avec ces paroles alors il hocha la tête et salua son père, lui promettant de revenir le voir bientôt. Dans le couloir, il rejoignit Hermione et ils se rendirent tous les deux au point de transplanage.

.

« Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ca te dérange d'aller chez moi ce soir ? Il faut que j'avance un peu dans mes devoirs et j'ai tout mes livres. Mais si tu ne veux pas on n'est pas obligés de passer la soirée ensemble. »

« Je veux…comment je vais manger sinon, si personne n'est là pour me faire la cuisine ? » Plaisanta Drago

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, avant de secouer la tête et ils transplanèrent tout les deux chez Hermione.

Ils étaient occupés depuis une bonne heure : Drago avec un livre, Hermione avec ses devoirs, lorsqu'un petit bruit répèté les interrompit. Ils levèrent la tête et Hermione se leva pour aller ouvrir la fênetre à la chouette lapone qui attendait impatiemment. Hermione détacha la lettre de la patte, laissa l'oiseau repartir et retourna se rassoir tout en décachetant la lettre.

Ses yeux parcoururent les quelques lignes et en même temps ses sourcils se haussèrent, perplexes, avant de se fronçer.

« Je crois rêver murmura-t-elle »

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Drago.

Incrédule, Hermione secoua la tête et préféra lui tendre le parchemin.

.

_Chère Hermione Granger, _

_Je me décide enfin à vous écrire pour vous faire part de mon intention de réaliser sous peu une grandiose interview de vous. De folles rumeurs courent sur votre compte et ma plume à papote ne demande qu'à être renseignée à propos de ce que vous avez fait l'année dernière, de Drago Malefoy, d'Harry Potter, de vos étude, de Lucius Malefoy et encore de la famille Malefoy. Je serais plus que ravie de vous rencontrer afin que nous discutions et que vous répondiez sans tabou et sans censure à mes questions. _

_Il va évidemment sans dire que si vous répondez par la négative, cela ne m'empêchera en rien d'écrire mon article, et d'arranger a vérité, votre vérité que vous seule connaissez, à ma sauce. Je préfère être franche avec vous, je suis sure que vous saurez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. _

_En l'attente de votre – rapide – réponse, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. _

_Miranda Skeeter._

_.  
_

« Drago, dit-moi que je rêve et que tu n'as pas lu la même chose que moi ! » Commença Hermione dès qu'elle vit qu'il avait terminé de lire.

« Désolé de te déçevoir mais je pense avoir lu comme toi un petit mot de cette _charmante_ Miranda Skeeter. »

« La garce ! Je suis sure que c'est Rita qui a été lui raconter n'importe quoi sur moi. Comment je vais faire ? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller lui donner une interview ! »

« Eh bien n'y va pas. »

« Non merci. Tu as lu comme moi ce qu'elle compte faire si je ne dis pas oui ! Et niveau tissus de mensonges, j'ai déjà donné merci. Je me rappelles encore de toutes les lettres piégées que j'ai reçu en quatrième année, après que Rita ai écrit ce _torchon_ concernant un triangle amoureux entre Harry, Viktor et moi. »

« Ah, parce que c'était faux ? » Fit Drago d'un ton sérieux, en s'empêchant par tous les moyens de rire.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir « Bien sur que c'était faux ! Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? »

« Une gourgandine ? »

Cette fois-ci il souriait et Hermione lui tira la langue et lui reprit le parchemin des mains. Elle prit une plume et écrivit au dos même du parchemin qu'elle était d'accord pour la rencontrer selon ses disponibilités et les siennes mais qu'elle était bien décidée à avoir un droit de regard absolu sur l'article avant qu'il soit publié. Elle glissa le parchemin dans une envellope et le donna à Drago pour qu'il l'envoie, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de hibou.

« Il faudrait que je m'en achète un. Même si la poste n'est pas loin d'ici, ce serait quand même plus pratique. »

« Mais tu avais un chat avant non ? Moche, avec la tête écrasée…et roux »

« Drago ! » S'écria-t-elle en lui frappant le bras « Je t'inderdis de dire du mal de Pattenrond. »

« Quoi ? De toute façon ça ne m'étonne pas que tu l'ai choisi, tu as pitié des animaux ou des gens moches. Donc, ce chat, il est mort ?»

« Tu n'es pas moche Drago. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, Pattenrond n'est pas mort. Je l'ai laissé au Terrier. Il y est depuis la fin de la sixième année. Je n'allait certainement pas le prendre avec moi pendant qu'on se baladait aux quatre coins du Royaume-Uni. »

« Mais maintenant ? Pourquoi tu ne le récupères pas ? »

« Dans un petit appartement ? Mon pauvre Pattenrond serait malheureux ici. A Poudlard et au Terrier, il a plein de place pour se promener, il peut aller dehors, s'amuser. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'ennuie. »

« Ben voyons… » Répliqua Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

« … »

« … »

« Dis Drago, je voulais te parler de… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu t'en rappelles hein, que les TP de potions commencent la semaine prochaine. Le premier c'est lundi après-midi. »

« Oui je m'en rappelles, mais je t'arrête tout de suite Hermione, je n'irais pas ! »

Hermione ferma brièvement. C'était ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle avait pensé pouvoir le convaincre mais après ce qui s'était passé avec Ron et en l'ayant vu se couvrir comme avant pour aller à Sainte-Mangouste, elle avait réalisé que les choses allaient s'avérer beaucoup plus compliquée que prévu.

« Pourquoi Drago ? Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller. Il ne s'agit que de quelques heures par semaines, et je serais avec toi et Théo aussi parfois. »

« Là n'est pas la question. Je ne veux pas mettre les pieds là-bas. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'on se moque de toi c'est ça ? Mais… »

« Non…arrête avec tes "mais", tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai été de l'autre côté du ravin à Poudlard. Me moquer des gens était une de mes spécialités et crois moi, je savais parfaitement ou appuyer pour mettre les personnes mal à l'aise, pour les humilier même. Et je ne veux pas que ça m'arrive. »

« Mais les étudiants sont adultes Drago ! Tu crois qu'ils vont avoir du temps à consacrer à se moquer de toi et à te dévisager ? »

« Tu es tellement naïve Hermione ! Tu as vu Weasley. Des centaines d'autres personnes ne m'aiment pas ou n'aiment pas mon père parce qu'il était mangemort. Je vais être la cible idéale, les gens vont vouloir s'acharner sur moi et je ne le supporterais pas ! »

« Mais je serais avec toi moi ! Et même si je déteste faire référence à ça, je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry qui l'a aidée dans sa quête aux horcruxes. Les gens qui reprochent à ton père d'avoir été un mangemort et qui te le reprochent donc par procuration, que penses-tu qu'ils diront quand ils verront que tu es avec moi ? Moi plus que quiconque d'autre, une fille de moldue que les mangemorts sont censés détester. Et si moi j'ai réussi à te pardonner et à t'apprécier, tu ne penses pas que d'autres pourront suivre le même chemin ! »

« Je ne sais pas. Et de toute façon là n'est pas la question. Je n'ai pas la force. Je ne veux pas. Et tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça. Tu as dit et répété que tu respectais mes décisions. »

« Mais je veux que tu ailles mieux ! C'est pour toi. »

« Et comment peux-tu savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ? »

« Mais parce que ! » S'écria-t-elle, trop emportée pour pouvoir argumenter correctement « Tu ne vas passer ta vie à fuir les sorciers toute la vie. Tu sais ce qu'on dit aux cavaliers qui font une chute de cheval ? Il faut qu'ils remontent tout de suite pour ne pas dévelloper une phobie. Et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire Drago. Tu es en train de développer une phobie à fuir comme ça. Il faut que tu te prennes en main et que tu ailles affronter les autres. Et si tu as des regards déplacés ou des remarques désobligeantes, tu garderas la tête haute et les autres verront à quels points ils sont ridicules ! »

« Mais putain Hermione, c'est si facile à dire pour toi. Mais je ne PEUX PAS, Merde ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse, des larmes de colère faisant briller ses yeux. Elle s'était levée du canapé sans s'en rendre compte et s'y relaissa tomber en soupirant. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains, et puis le releva.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire Drago. Je suis impuissante et tu ne me laisse rien faire pour toi. Je ne sais pas…je n'y arrive plus ! Tu…je ne peux plus. »

« Très bien. Je ne te demandais rien, mais si tu le prend comme ça, je n'ai plus qu'à partir. »

« Drago ? Mais… »

Mais il avait transplané, laissant Hermione seule dans son appartement, déjà remplie de remords.

* * *

Tadaaamm ! Oui bon, Drago fait sa tête de boudin à la fin mais il y a quand même eu le premier Je t'aime officiel de Sous l'Apparence ! Au bout de 31 chapitres, c'est pas trop tôt hihi

Sinon vous aurez bien su remarqué que deux pas en avant, trois pas en arrière, merci Ronnie...

Une review et vous pourrez aller hurler votre amour à Drago héhé

Bisous Bisous


	33. Chapitre XXXI

Hello, Hello. Ô joie, Ô Bonheur, je suis enfin en week-end. Avec un mal de tête, comme tous les soirs de cette semaine. j'aime mon stage mais putain, c'est épuisant.

Malgré tout, chapitre et merci mille fois encore pour toutes vos reviews, alerts, favoris etc.

**Je tenais aussi à vous signaler quelque chose : comme vous avez du le remarquer, je n'ai pas répondu à vos review de la même manière que d'habitude. Il se trouve que la fonction review reply bugue depuis un certain temps donc j'utilise l'autre fonction qui est le MP. J'espère que vous les avez toutes bien reçues. **

**Pomeline : J'ai répondu à ta review par une review, j'en suis encore une fois désolée mais tu as désactivé la fonction "messages privés"**

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Andrea Malefoy** : Je vais te dire pourquoi personne n'osera me menacer. parce que si on me menace, moi je menace de ne plus poster mouhahahah (et la cruauté de l'auteuz continue hihi)

**Julie** : Je pense que ce chapitre te satisfera un peu plus :)

**fic-inspiration** : Oh siiii, il fallait couper là *grand sourire* C'est normal de répondre au review, vous prenez du temps pour moi donc j'en prend pour vous !

**Lapin d'Alice** : Lucius essaye de se faire à la situation, même si elle ne lui plait pas plus que ça ^^ Merci de tes compliments :D

**Renaud poney d'anniversaire** : Euuuh, merci xD

**pitchounette** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. je te laisse découvrir la suite ^^

**Charlotte** : mais non, mais non, tout n'est pas perdu xD

**Liliane** : Merci beaucoup de laisser un trace. Je sus vraiment ravie que tu aimes ! Pour les traitements, je ne dirais rien, tu verras par toi même au moment venu hihi

**Vera Bennett** : Bien sur qu'ils se séparent...mouhahahahah. Enfin lis et tu sauras si je dis la vérité...ou pas xD

* * *

**Chapitre XXXI : La tête dans le sable  
**

**.  
**

Hermione regretta ses paroles dès qu'elle le vit transplaner. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas se battre et de se laisser détruire par les autres mais elle n'aurait pas du lui parler comme ça. La vérité, c'était qu'elle s'en voulait à elle-même. Hermione avait toujours eu l'habitude de trouver des solutions à tout et là, elle n'y arrivait pas et cela la mettait en colère. Son impuissance devant Drago l'insupportait et même si il ne l'aidait pas, c'était son propre échec qui l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Elle voulait être capable de le faire aller mieux, elle pensait avoir la persuasion nécessaire et lui apporter le soutien pour que ça marche mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Elle trouvait que Drago baissait trop facilement les bras. Elle avait voulu le secouer mais jamais elle n'aurait du lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus. Comment avait-il du prendre cette phrase ? Elle allait l'enfoncer encore plus…

.

Drago faisait les cents pas dans son salon. Il n'arrivait pas à rester en place trop secoué par ce qui venait de se passer. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était finalement arrivé. Hermione abandonnait. Hermione _l'abandonnait_. Celle qui était devenue une des personnes les plus importantes pour lui en avait eu marre. Il avait toujours su qu'elle risquait de partir mais maintenant que c'était arrivé, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça ferait aussi mal. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire, il était un poids pour elle et il n'avait plus qu'à s'effacer de sa vie et la laisser tranquille. Hermione avait beau penser ce qu'elle voulait, il avait toujours su qu'elle n'avait pas les épaules assez fortes pour le soutenir. Mais malgré tout, ca faisait mal. Très mal.

« Mec ? Ca va ? Tu as l'air chamboulé. »

Drago n'avait même pas entendu Théo arriver et il le fixa d'un regard vide, avant de finalement se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Elle est partie. Elle me laisse. »

« Qui ça ? Hermione ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Drago n'aimait pas s'épancher mais pourtant il ouvrit la bouche et parla. Il vida tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et Théo l'écouta sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Drago rejetta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

« Donc théoriquement, c'est toi qui es parti. »

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? »

« Que tu n'agisses pas de manière stupide et impulsive, que tu restes calme et que tu attendes qu'elle se calme. »

« Elle a dit qu'elle ne _pouvait plus _! »

« Oui, j'ai entendu. Mais elle a du dire ça sur le coup de la colère. Vous ne pouvez pas vous disputer normalement, comme tous les couples ? Avec vous ça prend toujours des proportions ahurissantes. Hermione ne t'a pas abandonné du tout et je suis sure qu'au moment où je te parle, elle est en train de culpabiliser comme une folle et de répéter le discours qu'elle va devoir faire pour que tu lui pardonnes. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je suis un poids pour elle. »

« Drago putain ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer à te dénigrer. Tu vois, quand tu es comme ça, je comprends pourquoi Hermione se met en colère. Je comprends que tu ai du mal mais il faut que tu comprennes une bonne fois pour toute que tu n'es un poids pour personne. Parfois je ne te reconnais plus Drago. Avant tu ne t'écrasais pas comme ça devant les autres, tu gardais la tête haute. Et tu devrais continuer à le faire. »

Drago ne répondit pas et regarda ailleurs. Théo avait raison. Théo avait toujours raison. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Théo et Hermione avaient apprit à voir au délà de son physique mais lui ne le pouvait pas encore. Et comment pouvait-il garder la tête haute alors qu'il en avait honte et qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : la cacher. Comment pouvait-il fusiller les gens du regard et les impressioner comme il le faisait avant alors qu'il était détruit. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Tu sais Drago. Ca ne va surement pas te plaire ce que je vais te dire mais tu devrais penser à te faire aider par un… »

« Il est hors de question que j'aille voir un foutu psychomage pour les cinglés. »

« Les psychomage ne sont pas uniquement pour les cinglés mais passons… Si tu ne veux pas y aller tu dois nous laisser t'aider à guérir. Et la guérison doit passer par des choses qui ne te plaisent pas. Aller à la fac deux fois par semaine par exemple. Hermione à raison, tu dois le faire. Au moins une fois. Tu verras comment ça se passe… Rester cloitré chez toi leur donnera plus envie de se ficher de toi."

Une lueur de colère brilla dans les yeux de Drago mais Théo sut qu'il avait bousculé Drago et qu'il allait réfléchir. Weasley avait piètiné pas mal de leurs efforts mais il était seul et Hermione et lui étaient deux. Et à deux, ils allaient bien réussir à donner un coup de pied aux fesses de Drago.

A peine sa reflexion terminée qu'un "pop" retentit et qu'une tornade brune se jeta au cou de Drago.

« Tu vois, qu'elle n'est pas _partie_. Et là je suis sure qu'elle va se mettre en quatre pour s'excuser alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal. »

« … »

« Bon, je vois que je suis de trop. Je vous reverrais je ne sais pas quand. Hermione toi, je te vois demain. » Dit-il avant de transplaner dans l'indifférence totale.

« Drago, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée et j'ai parlé trop vite et… »

« Arrête de débiter aussi vite Granger. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça. »

« Non c'est moi qui suis désolée. Toi tu n'as pas à l'être. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Est-ce qu'on va se disputer à nouveau ? »

« Non. Mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on se mette d'accord tous les deux. Je vais essayer de ne plus m'emporter comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure et en échange, tu vas faire des efforts pour aller de l'avant. »

« J'essaye déjà d'aller de l'avant. »

« Je sais Drago mais tu as toujours des blocages et depuis l'incident de l'autre fois, ça ne s'arrange pas et je ne veux pas que tu rechutes. »

« Je vais faire des efforts mais il faut que tu comprennes que tout ne peux pas toujours aller comme tu le souhaites. »

« Je est reconcilié alors ? »

« Je crois oui. »

« Parfait. Je vais prendre ma douche alors. Tu veux bien que je reste ce soir hein ? »

Drago hocha la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme si il allait dire non alors qu'ils venaient juste de se disputer et de se réconcilier… Il était content qu'elle soit là. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec elle. Et il se rendait encore plus compte qu'elle avait une grande importance pour lui. Il avait accepté avec une facilité qui l'avait lui-même surpris, de faire des efforts. Il ne savait plus si c'était Hermione ou si c'était sa fragilité due à son état qui l'avait changé mais il n'était plus comme avant. Avant il serait resté campé sur ses positions, entêté et il aurait finit par prononcer des paroles qu'il aurait regrettées. Mais aujourd'hui, il écoutait plus et cédait beaucoup plus aussi. Et il ne savait pas dire si c'était un bien ou un mal.

.

Il se retourna en entendant Hermione entrer dans la chambre et écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa tenue : encore dégoulinante d'eau, elle n'était vêtue que d'une serviette qu'elle tenait fermement serrée autour d'elle. Elle paru mal à l'aise en voyant qu'il était dans la pièce et elle baissa les yeux en rougissant.

« Je…j'ai…j'ai oublié d'emmener mes vêtements de rechange dans la salle de bain. » Balbutia-t-elle, rouge écarlate, avant de se diriger vers le tiroir ou elle avait laissé quelque unes de ses affaires.

Drago déglutit et fit un pas sur le côté, se plaçant stratégiquement entre Hermione et la commode. Il avanca vers elle, alors que la couleur de son visage pouvait rivaliser avec celle d'un souaffle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules nues. Son index effaca quelques gouttes d'eau et donna la chair de poule à Hermione.

Drago sourit en la voyant si gênée et il la déshabilla du regard, descendant jusqu'à ses pieds et remontant, lentement.

« Arrête ça. » Bredouilla Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? Ca te gêne ? »

« Je suis en serviette devant toi ! Bien sur que ça me gêne. »

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit encore plus et il se pencha à son oreille, lui murmurant une phrase qui la fit rougir encore plus, si cela était possible.

« Tu veux faire l'amour avec moi, mais tu es gênée de te montrer en serviette... Quelle logique Miss Granger. Pourtant tu n'as pas à avoir honte. _Pas du tout_. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Drago avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il enlaça Hermione, alors que les mains de la jeune femme tenaient fermement la serviette, la maintenant en place. Pourtant, alors que les lèvres de Drago continuaient de bouger sur les siennes et que sa langue finit par venir légèrement les caresser, le manque de contact se fit plus violent. Drago l'enlaçait mais elle avait envie de le toucher, de se presser contre lui et de ne jamais quitter ses bras.

Gardant une main fermement serrée sur sa serviette, elle glissa l'autre derrière la nuque de Drago et descendit ensuite dans son dos. Le corps de Drago irradiait de chaleur, même à travers ses vêtements. Instinctivement, elle se colla encore plus à lui et une seconde plus tard, elle était allongée sur le lit, Drago au-dessus d'elle. Le souffle court, il resta appuyé sur ses coudes, au dessus d'elle et la regarda. Ses cheveux encore humides et éparpillés autour de sa tête, ses lèvres entrouvertes et gonflées d'envie, sa serviette qui s'arrêtait à la naissance de sa poitrine. Cette foutue serviette qu'Hermione maintenait farouchement en place !

La brunette tendit une main et effleura doucement le visage de Drago. Ses doigts redessinèrent son nez, sa mâchoire, ses sourcils et enfin ses lèvres. Drago ferma les yeux, à la fois gêné et excité par ce contact. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il les plongea dans ceux d'Hermione qui brillaient d'envie. Il se pencha et embrassa sa gorge découverte, tandis que ses mains parcouraient avidement ses courbes. Il se laissa glisser au bas du lit et prit le pied droit d'Hermione dans sa main. Il embrassa sa cheville, puis il fit courir sa bouche le long de son mollet, sur son genou et enfin sur sa cuisse, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté par la serviette. Doucement, il passa une main sous la serviette et remonta…tout doucement…

« Drago, stop ! » S'écria Hermione en se redressant et en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Drago la regarda avec une moue mi-frustrée et mi désolé, et s'allongea en travers du lit. Il était frustré par Hermione mais également et surtout par lui-même parce qu'il savait que si lui était prêt à lui faire plaisir, il n'était pas encore prêt à la laisser lui rendre la pareille. Et il savait qu'Hermione savait ça aussi bien que lui et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait préféré tout stopper. Ils jouaient trop avec le feu.

« Je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'une douche froide. » Marmonna Drago.

.

Hermione eut un petit rire en le regardant s'éloigner, puis elle se dépêcha d'aller enfiler des vêtements. Drago allait finir par la rendre folle. A chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait avec ferveur et qu'il se montrait un tout petit peu plus entreprenant, ses hormones s'agitaient et elle peinait à garder le contrôle sur son propre corps. Elle avait l'impression qu'il agissait indépendamment de son esprit, réclamant le bond à grand cris. Mais après reflexion…son esprit aussi réclamait Drago…

Le blond qui essayait de calmer son érection à grand renfort de jets d'eau froide commençait à se dire que la situation devenait critique. Il avait tellement envie d'elle que ça lui faisait mal. Quelques instants plus tôt, il l'avait remerciée intérieurement lorsqu'elle lui avait dit d'arrêter. S'ils avaient continué comme ça quelques minutes de plus, il ne savait pas dire si il aurait pu résister à ses pulsions. Résister à elle, à son corps et à son envie était de plus en plus dur, à la limite de l'impossible mais Drago ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il respectait Hermione et il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse l'amour pour satisfaire ses besoins sans se soucier des siens. Si ils le faisaient maintenant ça ne serait pas juste envers Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas encore lui montrer son corps. C'était trop douloureux, trop insurmontable et il ne voulait pas découvrir seul le corps d'Hermione sans pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

Mais lorsqu'il y pensait. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et qu'il imaginait les mains d'Hermione courir sur son torse couvert de cicatrice, c'était un frisson d'excitation, mais aussi de dégout qui le traversait…

.

.

Hermione passa le reste de la semaine à aller voir les différentes familles d'accueil qu'elle avait pré-selectionnées. Tous les soirs, après les cours, elle y allait, parfois seule, parfois accompagnée de Drago. Elle élimina rapidement plusieurs d'entre elles et au final, il ne lui en restait que deux, entre lesquelles elle hésitait vraiment et ne savait pas comment déterminer son choix. Et finalement, elle appris par hasard un petit détail, qui la poussa à faire son choix…

.

« Arrête de stresser Hermione ! Tu lui as tout expliqué des centaines de fois. »

« Je sais mais là c'est réel. Il va vraiment se rendre compte qu'il va y aller… »

« Tout va bien se passer, maintenant tu respires un coup et tu ouvres cette porte. Je t'attends ici. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se décida à entrer. Alexis regardait un livre d'images qui bougeaient, et Hermione sourit en voyant que c'était un livre sur le quidditch. Concentré il n'avait pas vu Hermione s'approcher de lui.

« Mon lapin ? C'est un beau livre que tu as là. »

« Maman ! Oui il beau mon livre, c'est Drago qui me l'a donné. »

« Ah bon ? Il est gentil avec toi Drago. Tu as dis merci n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, j'ai dit merci et j'ai même fait un câlin. »

« C'est bien mon lapin… Hum…bon…tu sais pourquoi je suis venue aujourd'hui ? »

« … »

« C'est demain que tu pars dans ta famille d'accueil, et aujourd'hui je vais te présenter la dame chez qui tu vas aller. Elle va parler un peu toute seule avec toi et puis je reviendrais avec Drago d'accord ? »

« Tu vas où ? »

« Juste dans le couloir mon lapin ! Si jamais tu veux que je vienne tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. »

« Oui… » Bredouilla Alexis d'une petite voix.

Il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré et Hermione s'en voulu un peu de lui faire endurer tout ça, même si c'était pour son bien. Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras et alla ouvrit la porte, revenant deux secondes avec une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui avait un air bienveillant et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alexis mon lapin, voici Jacqueline. »

« Bonjour Alexis. Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler "Jackie" , ce sera plus facile comme ça. »

« … »

« Alexis dit bonjour s'il te plait. Jackie ne va pas te manger. »

« Bonjour. » Marmonna Alexis avant d'enfouir son visage dans le pull d'Hermione.

« Oh, un petit timide. » Rigola Jacqueline.

« Alexis, allez, tu es un grand garçon mon lapin. Tu peux rester un tout petit peu avec elle ? »

« Je sais pas…j'ai pas envie. »

« Juste cinq minutes et je reviens. »

Elle s'éloigna d'Alexis et voyant qu'il ne protestait pas, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant quand même la porte entrouverte.

Alexis resta assis sur son lit, les jambes croisées et regarda par terre.

« Il ne faut pas que tu sois intimidé tu sais. J'avais aussi peur que toi avant de venir. »

« … »

« Tu dois être content de quitter l'hôpital hein ? Tu vas voir, tu vas être beaucoup mieux installé à la maison, et je suis sure qu'on va bien s'entendre. »

« Non, d'abord toi t'es pas ma maman ! C'est Hermione ma maman et t'as pas le droit d'être ma maman, je veux pas ! »

« Oh…c'est ça qui te gêne Alexis ? Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire tu sais. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas ta maman. Et puis tu sais, à la maison j'ai un autre petit garçon que j'accueille comme toi, mais j'ai aussi mes deux enfants à moi. Je ne vais pas prendre la place de ta maman tu sais, et puis tu pourras toujours la voir autant que tu voudras…et qu'elle le pourra surtout. »

« D'accord. » Fit Alexis en hochant la tête. Il semblait rassuré.

Jacqueline lui expliqua ensuite ce qui allait se passer chez elle. Qu'il aurait sa chambre pour lui seul. Qu'il devait la ranger. Qu'elle avait mit en place un calendrier pour savoir qui devait l'aider à mettre la table et la débarasser et toutes les petites règles de fonctionnement de la maison. Elle termina ensuite par le plus réjouissant.

« J'ai un très grand jardin, avec un tobogan et un trampoline. Je suis sure que tu vas aimer. »

Alexis hocha de nouveau la tête et Jacqueline estima qu'elle pouvait aller chercher Hermione et Drago. Alexis sauta dans les bras du blond qui le souleva dans ses bras et s'assit ensuite en le gardant sur ses genoux.

« Il y autre chose que tu vas aimer je pense, Alexis. Mais je vais laisser ta maman te le dire. »

« Oui mon lapin. L'autre jour, j'ai rencontré par hasard les voisins de Jackie. Et les voisins de Jackie ils ont une petite fille avec qui tu pourras jouer et que tu connais très bien. »

« … »

« C'est Dina mon lapin. »

Le visage d'Alexis s'illumina et un grand sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Hermione avait abattu sa dernière carte et semblait avoir achevé de rassurer le petit garçon. Elle échangea un regard avec Drago et ils se sourirent discrètement. La brunette soupira de soulagement. Finalement, tout ne s'était pas passé aussi mal qu'elle se l'était imaginée.

.

Une employée du Ministère arriva rapidement afin de finaliser le placement d'Alexis dans sa famille d'accueil. Hermione relut attentivement le contrat et signa en tant que tutrice légale. Jacqueline et la représentante du Ministère signèrent aussi et puis ces deux dernières s'en allèrent.

C'est en les voyant partir qu'Hermione eut une idée soudaine. Sans prendre le temps d'aller voir Drago, elle sortit dans le couloir et se précipita dans le bureau de son ancienne responsable, pour savoir si elle avait le droit. Après avoir obtenu confirmation, elle retourna dans la chambre, sourire aux lèvres.

« Mon lapin, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tu peux quitter l'hôpital tout de suite. »

« … »

« Est-ce que tu aimerais faire dodo chez moi ou chez Drago ce soir. Comme ça demain tu pourrais rester avec Drago pendant que je vais à l'école et quand j'aurais fini je t'amènerais chez Jackie. Ca te plairais ça ? »

« Oui. Je veux plus être à l'hôpital moi. »

Hermione et Drago s'empressèrent de rassembler les affaires d'Alexis et après avoir signé une décharge, ils purent enfin quitter Sainte-Mangouste. Drago ne voyant pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'Alexis reste chez lui, ils prirent la poudre de Cheminette et attèrirent dans le salon du blond.

« On voit que tu ne t'en sert jamais de ta cheminée. On est couverts de suie. »

« Drago elle est belle ta maison. »

« Viens avec moi bonhomme, je vais te montrer la chambre ou tu vas dormir. »

Il le prit par la main et l'emmena dans le couloir, tandis qu'Hermione allait préparer le repas. En bruit de fond, elle entendait les exclamations d'Alexis et la voix plus grave de Drago. Un sourire un peu idiot s'installa sur ses lèvres et des pensées un peu absurde faisaient irruption dans son esprit. Elle repensait aux paroles que Drago avait prononcées quelques jours auparavant « On aurait été comme une famille ». Hermione savait que c'était stupide mais elle se mit à imaginer sa possible vie de famille avec Drago et leurs enfants…

« Je suis ridicule parfois. » S'exclama-t-elle à voix haute.

« Je confirme Granger. Là j'ai en tête les cours de défense contre les forces du mal en deuxième année, quand tu te liquéfiais devant cet abruti de Lockart. »

« Je ne me liquéfiais pas ! Et toi tu étais jaloux de ses cheveux. »

« Moi ? Jaloux ? De lui ? Ne m'insulte pas veux-tu. »

« Maman pourquoi tu te disputes avec Drago ? »

« On ne se disputes pas mon lapin. C'est pour rire. Drago t'a montré ta chambre. »

« Oui. Elle est belle. Je peux te regarder faire à manger ? »

« Bien sur Alexis. Tu peux même m'aider si tu veux. »

Assis sur une chaise, Drago contemplait Hermione sans se douter que ses pensées étaient en tous points ressemblantes à celles qu'avait eu Hermione peu de temps avant. Il s'imaginait qu'Hermione était vraiment leur fils, à lui et à Hermione et cette reflexion en amena une autre : un jour, il voudrait des enfants avec elle.

Cela confirmait-il le fait qu'il l'aimait ? Son père lui avait dit avoir su qu'il aimait sa femme lorsqu'elle était enceinte de lui. S'il s'imaginait avoir des enfants avec Hermione, cela voulait surement dire qu'il l'aimait. Alors…devait-il le lui dire ?

Hermione et Alexis furent rayonnants pendant toute la soirée et ce bonheur se reflétait sur le visage de Drago. Il avait l'impression de se sentir mieux…

.

.

« Alors ? » Demanda Théo après avoir embrassé Hermione.

« Je ne possède pas à ma connaissance de cape d'invisibilité, alors si il n'est pas à côté de moi, c'est qu'il n'est pas là. »

« Oh…pourtant je pensais vraiment qu'il avait finalement accepté. »

« Moi aussi. Mais hier soir, il a de nouveau changé d'avis. Ne lui dit pas que j'ai utilisé ce terme mais il est terrifié. Il a fait une espèce de crise d'angoisse et ce matin il a catégoriquement refusé de venir. »

« Je vois. Espérons que ça s'arrange. »

Le Maitre des Potions ouvrit la porte à ce moment là et laissa les étudiants entrer dans la pièce. Il prirent place en silence en face des chaudrons, regardant tous respectueusement le Maitre des Potions qui allait leur enseigner. Sa reputation n'était plus à faire et beaucoup étaient impressionnés.

« Bonjour à tous. Je vais commencer par faire l'appel… Abrey Mary. »

« Présente. »

« … »

« Granger Hermione. »

« Présente. »

« … »

« Malefoy Drago. »

« Hum…il est souffrant. » Fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Le nom de Malefoy avait provoqué quelques chuchotements dans la pièce et la plupart des gens avaient tourné la tête vers Hermione, étonnés que soit elle qui l'excuse.

Le Maitre des Potions regarda Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes, la faisant se tortiller sur sa chaise.

« Souffrant ? »

« Hum…oui…je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si il sera là au prochain TP. Mais il sera de toute façon rétabli la semaine prochaine. »

« Très bien. » Répondit le vieil homme avant de continuer son appel.

« Tu as une semaine pour le convaincre…bonne chance ! » Chuchota Théo à son oreille.

Pour ce premier TP, le Maitre des Potions désirait visiblement tester leur niveau. Il leur fit préparer une potion de régénération sanguine que personne n'avait encore vue en cours. Même Hermione qui connaissait les bases de cette potion pour avoir lu quelque chose dessus ne réussit pas entièrement la préparation. Néanmois, après s'être déplacé dans les rangs et avoir jeté un œil au dessus des chaudrons, il regagna son estrade avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il est rare que je dise cela mais votre promotion semble prometteuse. Personne n'a réussi la potion, mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Cela aurait été un miracle que l'un d'entre vous réussise alors que je ne vous ai même donné le temps nécéssaire à la réalisation. Je vous donnerais les bases lors du prochain TP et vous pourrez la recommencer dans le temps imparti. Je tiens quand même à féliciter Miss Granger. Je suis très étonné que vous ayez réussi à atteindre les trois quarts de la potion et à obtenir la couleur parfaite, attendue à ce stade. Vous pouvez disposer. Merci. »

.

« Et tu aurais vu sa tête. Elle semblait prête à rentrer sous terre mais en même temps, elle avait la fierté qui luisait sur son visage. »

« N'importe quoi ! J'étais gênée si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Je pensais qu'à la fac tu trouverais enfin des gens plus fort que toi, mais non. Miss Je-Sais-Tout-Et-Je-Sais-Tout-Faire un jour, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Et-je-Sais-Tout-Faire Toujours. » Plaisanta Drago.

« Imbécile ! Peut-être que si tu étais venu, tu aurais réussi mieux que moi et que tu m'aurais battu. »

« Je ne pense pas non. Si Théo ne l'a pas pu, je ne l'aurais pas pu non plus. »

« Je rêve ou tu es en train de reconnaitre que je suis plus fort que toi en potions ? »

« Ne rêve pas Nott. C'est juste que je dois me remettre bien à niveau. »

« A ce propos… » Commenca Hermione, hésitante.

« Oui ? »

« Je…lorsque Lord Rockwell a fait l'appel, j'ai dit que tu étais malade et que tu serais rétabli pour la semaine prochaine…et donc que…que tu viendrais. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça ?»

« Mais parce que tu étais prêt à venir. Et tu as paniqué, je que je comprends bien sur, mais tu ne dois pas t'arrêter sur un échec. Tu avais la volonté d'y aller Drago. Alors fait-le, au moins une fois ! »

« … »

« Elle a raison Drago. En plus, toi qui tiens apparemment tellement à l'avis des autres. Que crois-tu qu'ils vont penser s'ils ne te voient pas venir la semaine prochaine alors que tu es censé être guéri ? Hermione ne va pas pouvoir dire à chaque cours que tu es malade, que tu avais une obligation ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Tu préfères quoi ? Affronter les gens en face ou les laisser penser que tu fuies et que tu es un lâche ? »

Encore une fois Théo savait trouver les mots pour faire réagir Drago. Hermione l'admirait pour cela. Elle, avait plutôt tendance à s'emporter, énervée de le voir se laisser porter par ses peurs.

Théo lui restait calme mais il trouvait toujours les termes qui pouvaient piquer Drago. Elle savait que Drago ne supportait pas qu'on dise de lui qu'il était un lâche. Ce mot impliquait trop de choses pour lui et il voulait à tout prix s'en défaire. Théo avait marqué des points et voir que Drago ne s'était pas énervé et semblait reconsidérer la question. Finalement, il soupira et finit par hocher lentement la tête.

.

.

« Hermione ma chérie ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux plus venir ici. Et regardes-toi, tu as maigri ! Tu es sure que tu manges bien ? Tu manges au moins ? »

« Oui Molly. Et rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas maigri. »

« Oh, je crois que si…regarde Arthur ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Euh… »

« Hum…oh, je vois que Teddy est ici…je vais…lui dire bonjour. » Bafouilla Hermione en se dirigeant vers Georges qui tenait Teddy dans ses bras.

Le petit se mit à babiller joyeusement en voyant Hermione et tendit ses petits bras vers elle. Un large sourire aux lèvres, Georges s'empressa de lui mettre le bébé dans les bras, pendant que Fred ricanait.

« Tu tombes à pic Hermione. »

« Tout à fait Georges…tu viens de sauver la vie d'Harry. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tout à fait. En tant que parrain, on pensait lui confier cette tâche. »

« Qui lui revient de droit. » Complèta Fred.

« Quelle tâche ? Attendez…qu'est ce que ? »

Fronçant les sourcils de manière soupçonneuse, Hermione éleva Teddy au dessus d'elle, pendant que les jumeaux se dépêchaient de partir en courant. La brunette mit son nez au niveau de la couche de Teddy et émit un petit bruit dégouté.

« FRED ! GEORGES ! Vous allez me le payer. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rentrait dans la chambre d'Harry qui la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Fred et Georges sont passés par ici il me semble ! Pour info, tu leur rapelleras que je sais me servir de ma baguette. »

« Heureusement pour toi. Il fait des trucs impressionnant. Pas du tout proportionnel à son intestin de bébé… »

« Bon…peut-on arrêter de parler de ça s'il te plait. Comment tu vas ? »

« Très bien. Dans une semaine je vais voir Ginny. » déclara Harry, les yeux brillants.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié que c'était dans si peu de temps. »

« Si peu de temps ? Ca fait un mois et demi que je ne la vois que par cheminette. On voit que tu vis quasiment avec Malefoy. Tu ne connais pas le manque. »

Hermione failli lui répliquer, que si, elle connaissait un certain type de manque mais elle ne préféra pas commencer une conversation de ce genre avec Harry. Comme lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, les sujets s'enchainant et les fous-rire venant souvent les secouer.

Ils étaient dans la pièce depuis une bonne heure lorsque des coups discrets furent tapés à la porte. Harry invita la personne à entrer et les deux amis échangèrent un regard en voyant Ron passer sa tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

« Hermione…je…hum…est-ce…est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

* * *

Voili voilà. Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais bon. Fred et Georges m'ont quand même bien fait rigoler (oui, je sais, c'est moi qui écrit, et alors ? xD Quand je vous dit que parfois les persos font ce qui veulent.) Et Drago continue ses petites reflexions sous la douche. Je crois qu'on va inventer la "thérapie de salle de bain pour lui" mouhahah.

Breffons, je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous auraient voulu qu'Alexis aille chez Drago mais il faut être honnête, il sera mieux dans sa famille d'accueil et en plus, Dina sera juste à côté. cela ne veut tout de même pas dire qu'Hermione ne le récupérera pas un jour.

Et je vous ai fait un petit riquiqui lime, vous êtes contente quand même ? xD

Une review et vous pourrez essayer de faire tomber la serviette de Drago au sortir de la salle de bain héhé

Bisous Bisous.


	34. Chapitre XXXII

Bonjouuuuur. Comment ça va ? Moi je vais très bien, je regarde Roland-Garros évidemment mais comme je suis une gentille auteuz qui n'attend pas que la journée de tennis soit finie pour poster son chapitre, le voici maintenant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et merci encore pour tout !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**lapin d'Alice** : yep, j'ai mes places pour Bercy, je suis contente. Mais bon, je sais déjà que je vais devoir emporter la cargaison de mouchoir parce que je vais pleurer comme une dingue. J'arrive pas à réaliser que c'est fini après celui-ci :O Ouais l'épilogue...surtout que Dragounet il est trop moche ! Je ne sais pas si tu as vu les images de Tom au moment du tournage (elles datent d'au moins un an) mais il a une espèce de barbiche mais trop horrible et on dirait qu'il a 60ans ! Bref, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic !

**Audrey** : Quel passage t'a tuée ? xD

**Charlotte** : Je te rassures, Hermione ne va pas rester vierge toute sa vie. Mais bon, elle peut le rester jusqu'a 30ans mouhahahahah (non je plaisante, je ne vous ferais pas ça) Pour Ron, c'est là dessous ^^

**Julie** : Hihi, je suis contente de te faire ressentir plein d'émotions. Pour Ron, c'est là dessous. Lavande dans les livres je ne l'aime pas trop mais dans les films c'est vrai qu'elle est drôle.

**Loufoca's Elven** : On va se calmer avec les vidéos mademoiselle xD Et je suis pacifiste moi, Ron ne va pas mourir, c'est radical quand même xD

**fic-inspiration** : Merci beaucoup ! Pour Ron, il te suffit de lire ci-dessous :)

**B** : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise malgré le résumé qui ne t'a pas vraiment emballée au départ. Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir :D Pour les questions que tu te poses...tu verras bien ;)

**Vera Bennett** : J'aurais été vraiment horrible de les faire se séparer. Une dispute n'est pas toujours synonyme de séparation ^^ POur Ron, tu n'as plus qu'à lire hihi

* * *

**Chapitre XXXII : Face au monde  
**

**.  
**

Ron restait planté dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, ne bougeant pas, attendant qu'Hermione se décide à lui répondre. La brune avait les lèvres pincées et ne semblait pas vraiment avoir envie de lui parler. Néanmoins, elle savait que son attitude était injuste et qu'elle devait laisser une chance à Ron. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait lui dire alors peut-être devait-elle au moins le laisser le lui dire. Après avoir cherché du soutien dans les yeux d'Harry, elle finit par se lever, et suivit Ron hors de la chambre. Ils montèrent l'escalier jusqu'à arriver au dernier étage et Ron la laissa entrer en premier dans sa chambre. Cette chambre à dominante orange dans laquelle elle avait passé beaucoup de temps, à discuter avec Ron et Harry, ou bien à les réveiller lorsqu'ils décidaient de ne pas entendre ni le réveil, ni les appels de Molly. Cette chambre dans laquelle ils avaient élabboré des plans, s'étaient disputés, avaient ri… Hermione se sentait soudainement nostalgique en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ron, toujours recouvert par ce fameux couvre-lit aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley.

Ron tira une chaise et s'installa en face d'elle, baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses genoux.

Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider et se contenta de garder le silence, l'observant alors qu'il cherchait visiblement ses mots.

« J'ai…je suis…je… » Commença-t-il avant de se reprendre « Hermione…j'ai réfléchi depuis…enfin, tu sais, l'autre fois et… Tu me manques. Hermione me manque. Pas seulement la fille que j'aime mais…ma meilleure amie Hermione me manque. »

Hermione se redressa, attentive. La phrase de Ron signifiait beaucoup. Il avait parlé de sa meilleure amie, alors peut-être avait-il commencé à accepter le fait qu'elle ne soit plus amoureuse de lui. Peut-être s'était-il enfin décidé à se contenter de ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Néanmoins, il manquait toujours quelque chose. Quelque chose d'essentiel…

« Et je…j'ai réfléchi et bon…je…je dois reconnaitre que je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je ne peux pas voir Malefoy, et je ne digère pas le fait que ce soit lui qui m'ai "remplacé" mais je n'aurais pas du l'attaquer sur ça. Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses sur lesquelles j'aurai pu l'attaquer, sans être aussi… enfin bref. »

« Harry t'as parlé, je me trompe ? »

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? L'essentiel c'est que j'ai compris non ? »

« Je ne sais pas Ron. Est-ce que tu as autre chose à dire ? »

« Ben…je suis désolé. »

« Oui Ron, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois adresser des excuses. Tu m'as fait du mal oui, mais indirectement. Tu m'as fait du mal en insultant Drago, ça m'a fait du mal de voir comment il était après ça et comment il est encore aujourd'hui. Tu m'as visée à travers lui et tes excuses m'atteindront à travers lui. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser. »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'excuser auprès de cette sale fouine. Je le déteste. Et je te déteste encore plus depuis qu'il sort avec toi ! »

« Mais tu as dit toi-même que tu voulais récupérer ta meilleure amie. Je ne te demande pas d'aimer Drago. Mais je vais mettre du temps à te pardonner pour ce que tu lui as dit alors tu ferais bien par commencer à t'excuser. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire par écrit si tu ne veux pas lui parler en face. De toute façon je crois que ce serait la meilleure solution. Je suis vraiment septique quant-au fait que Drago veuille te revoir, même pour un motif d'excuses. »

« Ouais et bien moi aussi, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. »

« Très bien, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de lui présenter tes excuses. »

« Mouais… » Marmonna Ron avec mauvaise volonté.

Il semblait lutter intérieurement et n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'excuser. Parce qu'au fond, il ne regrettait pas. Il n'aurait pas du, certes et il devait avouer que c'était petit et méchant mais Malefoy méritait bien qu'on lui rende un peu la monnaie de sa pièce. Cette sale fouine ne s'était pas excusé, par contre, pour toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait balancé pendant des années. Alors pourquoi lui devrait-il le faire ?

La réponse était toute trouvée. Hermione. Il devait le faire pour Hermione. Elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter quand elle disait que même avec des excuses, elle aurait du mal à lui pardonner alors il ne faisait pas de doute que si il ne le faisait pas, elle allait tirer un trait définitif sur leur amitié. Si il ne s'excusait pas, il la perdait. Si il ne s'excusait pas, Malefoy gagnait par KO et aurait tout le loisir de se pavaner en lui disant que « lui au moins, avait Hermione ». Ron sentait son sang bouilloner dans ses veines en repensant à cette phrase que le blond lui avait balancé. Il avait eu envie de le détruire à ce moment là, de le réduire en un tas de poussière…

« Donc Ronald ? »

« Moui, bon…tu diras à Malefoy que je m'excuse pour ce que je lui ai dit l'autre fois. Pas tout hein, juste…enfin tu sais…et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'écrirais pas une _lettre _à cette stupide fouine décolorée. »

« Tu es sincère au moins ? »

« Oui ! J'ai compris, j'ai été con et voilà qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? »

« Rien. Je ne veux rien de plus pour l'instant. »

.

Elle se leva et sortit ensuite de la pièce, retrouvant Harry sur le palier d'en dessous. Ils descendirent tout les deux à la cuisine pour manger, Ron un peu derrière. Hermione avait à peine posé le pied dans la pièce qu'elle vit Fred arriver à grands pas vers elle, Teddy dans les bras. Il fit mine de lui donner le bébé mais Hermione se recula en croisant les bras.

« Même pas en rêve Fred, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois. »

« Mais quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent « Sa couche est propre, juré ! »

« Non mais tu me prends pour une débutante ? Je sais que sa couche est propre, je l'ai changée il y a à peine une heure. Mais je sais aussi qu'il vient de prendre son biberon et qu'il va avoir des régurgitations. Il est hors de question qu'il vomisse sur moi. »

Harry explosa de rire tandis que Fred affichait un air choqué. Il se tourna vers son jumeau dont le visage reflétait un mélange de surprise, de déception et d'admiration. Fred et Georges échangèrent un long regard stupéfait et s'exclamèrent en même temps.

« Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle devine ce qu'on veut faire ? »

Une seconde plus tard, Fred se prenait un jet de vomi de bébé. L'hilarité d'Harry se renforca alors qu'Hermione se mettait elle aussi à rigoler. Gagné par le rire des deux autres, Teddy se mit lui aussi à s'esclaffer, ses cheveux prenant une couleur presque jaune fluo. Il battit des mains et Hermione consentit enfin à le prendre, pour laisser Fred se nettoyer.

.

.

Après avoir passé le début d'après-midi chez les Weasley, Hermione était passée chercher Drago et tous deux étaient maintenant en train de marcher en direction de la maison de Jackie.

Quand ils poussèrent le portail du jardin, la première chose qu'ils virent fut Dina, faisant des bonds d'une hauteur assez impressionnante sur le trampoline. Elle mettait tellement d'énergie dans ses sauts qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait finir par trouer le trampoline. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Hermione et Drago, elle se mit à hurler tout en faisant des grands signes frénétiques de la main.

« Dire que je pensais que c'était les médicaments de l'hôpital qui la rendaient comme ça… »

« Drago, Drago, Drago ! » S'écria Dina au rythme de ses bonds « Le trampo c'est trop bien. »

Alexis, qui était assis sur une couverture, à côté du trampoline, fit un grand sourire en voyant Hermione, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait à nouveau perdu une dent. Hermione rit en voyant le grand trou dans sa bouche et se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser.

« Tu ne fais pas de trampoline mon lapin ? »

« Oh, il s'en est donné à cœur joie, croyez-moi, » Fit Jackie qui venait d'arriver et qui tendit une brique de jus de citrouille à Alexis « Il s'est arrêté il y a à peine cinq minutes. Mais cette petite Dina, je vais finir par croire qu'on lui a greffé une batterie quelque part. Elle est i-né-pui-sable. »

Mais la présence de Drago et Hermione était apparement plus attrayante que le trampoline, puisque la petite fille finit par descendre avant de sauter dans les bras du blond.

« Drago ! Ca faisait trop longtemps que je t'avais pas vu ! Je t'ai manqué, hein, hein, hein ? »

« Oui Dina, tu m'as manqué ! »

« Chouette ! Toi tu m'as beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup manqué, et Hermione aussi. Et moi je suis trop contente que Alexis il habite à côté, comme ça on peut jouer ensemble ! Merci Jackie. » Termina Dina en attrapant à son tour une brique de jus.

« Maman, fai perdu encofe une dent ! Et le fetit lutin il m'a donné des chocofenouilles et un gallion. Fegade ! J'ai eu un gallion que pouf moi. »

« Il est gentil ce lutin. Et tu t'amuses bien chez Jackie ? »

« Oui. Mais je pféfères quand t'es là maman. »

« Je sais Alexis, mais je viens quand même te voir. Et Drago aussi. Et puis tu t'amuses avec Dina non ? Et les autres enfants, tu joues aussi avec eux ? »

« Oui…mais Josh pafois le soir il pleure et il appelle sa maman. Moi je pleufe pas. »

« Tu es un grand garçon, c'est pour ça. »

« Oui, et tu sais quoi. Jackie elle a dit qu'un jouf Dina elle pourrait venir dormif ici. »

« Oh, mais elle est très gentille Jackie. Il ne faudra pas faire de bêtises par contre. »

« Non, non, non, je suis sage moi. » Répondit immédiatement Dina, déclenchant un rire chez Drago.

« Et puis j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi bonhomme. » Commença Drago « Le week-end prochain, c'est halloween alors Hermione et moi avons décidé que tu pouvais venir passer le week-end avec nous. Et on ira chercher des bonbons. Dina pourra venir aussi si elle veut. On demandera à ses parents si ils sont d'accord. »

« Oh ! Chouette, chouette, chouette ! Dis Drago tu voudrais bien te déguiser en marié et moi en mariée comme ça tu seras mon mari au moins pour Halloween. » Demanda la petite fille en faisant un grand sourire.

« Hum…on verra Dina. »

C'était Hermione qui avait eu l'idée de prendre Alexis et de l'emmener à la chasse aux sucreries. Elle en avait parlé à Drago avec prudence, comme elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer dans le monde sorcier, elle avait pensé qu'il refuserait d'aller sonner chez eux pour quémander des bonbons.

Néanmoins, Drago n'avait pas eu la réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait. Il avait semblé enthousiamé par cette idée. Le jour d'Halloween, se promener dans le monde sorcier ne le gênait pas parce qu'il disposait de tout un éventail de possibilités pour masquer son identité et ses cicatrices.

Ils restèrent chez Jackie jusqu'à l'heure de la douche. Le père de Dina vint chercher cette dernière et sembla ravi de voir Hermione et Drago. Il leur donna son autorisation pour qu'ils emmènent Dina fêter Halloween avec eux et la petite fille, plus que contente s'en alla en sautillant. Peu de temps après, ils partirent à leur tour, laissant Alexis un peu triste mais tout de même content de son après midi.

.

.

« Je vais maintenant vous rendre l'exercice de correction que je vous avais demandé de faire. Il y a des notes mais celles-ci sont uniquement là à titre indicatif. Elles ne vont pas compter dans votre moyenne. Le but de cet exercice était plutôt de vous évaluer, vous et vos méthodes. Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, je vous demanderais de bien venir me voir à la fin du cours. »

Le professeur de pédagogie fit ensuite un geste de la baguette et toutes les copies s'envolèrent, avant d'atterir en face de leur propriètaires. Le professeur leur avait donné un devoir type, correspondant au devoir moyen fait par un élève en cinquième année d'école de sorcellerie et leur avait demandé de le corriger.

Hermione saisit le parchemin dès qu'il arriva devant elle et soupira de satisfaction en voyant le E entouré, inscrit dans le coin de la feuille. Pour un premier exercice, elle était contente de s'en tirer avec un Effort Exceptionnel. Pourtant, elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit l'appréciation, écrite à l'encre rouge « Trop rigide ». Hermione relu les deux petits mots plusieurs fois, se sentant de plus en plus vexée à chaque fois qu'elle les lisait. Trop rigide ? Elle avait seulement respecté la consigne. Comment une correction pouvait-elle être trop rigide ? Soit on avait bon, soit on avait faux. Surtout avec une matière comme l'histoire de la magie. Il s'agissait de faits par Merlin !

Finalement, Hermione n'était plus si satisfaite que ça de son E et elle rumina l'appréciation pendant tout le cours, qu'elle nota sans y penser. Elle ne posa presque pas de questions, bien déterminée à aller voir son professeur dès la fin des deux heures.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, elle bondit de sa chaise, s'empressa de mettre plumes, encrier et parchemins dans son sac, gardant uniquement sa copie en main. Alors que tous les étudiants filaient vers la cafétéria, Hermione se planta devant le bureau du professeur et attendit qu'il lève les yeux vers elle.

« Miss Granger ! Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Eh bien, je voulais vous voir à cause de l'appréciation que vous avez faite sur mon devoir. Je ne la comprend pas trop. Qu'entendez vous par « trop rigide » ? »

« J'entend par là que vous êtes intrangisante Miss Granger. Tenez, donnez-moi votre parchemin. Regardez, ici par exemple. Vous avez noté la réponse fausse alors… »

« Alors qu'elle est fausse ! » Coupa Hermione. « L'instigateur de la bataille des gobelin en Transylvanie au IXème siècle c'est Erwan le Borgne, pas Ivan le Borgne. »

« Oui…mais vous auriez pu lui donner la moitié ou un tiers des points, il a quand même le nom, même si il n'est pas tout à fait exact. C'est ce que j'entends par trop rigide Miss. Vous avez compté beaucoup de réponses totalement fausses alors qu'elles ne l'étaient qu'à moitié. »

« Qu'à moitié ? » S'insurgea Hermione « Il s'agissait d'histoire ! Une réponse ne peut pas être à moitié fausse. Elle l'est ou elle ne l'est pas. Je ne vais pas compter la moitié des points alors que le prénom est faux. J'ai toujours réussi à retenir les noms de ces fichus gobelins alors qu'il y en a des centaines, alors si je peux le faire n'importe qui le pourrait. Il suffit juste de réviser correctement. »

« Miss Granger, votre intelligence hors du commun est réputée. Tout le monde n'a pas une capacité de travail, de concentration et de mémoire aussi importante que la votre. Et vous devrez penser à ça si vous devenez enseignante. Et y penser lorsque vous corrigerez vos copies. Je le répète, vous êtes extrêmement sévère. Et vous allez devoir apprendre à vous assouplir. Vous savez, vous auriez eu un Optimal autrement… »

.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ! Comme si Binns, McGonnagall et Rogue s'amusaient à nous mettre des tiers de points, des quarts de points et je ne sais quoi encore. C'est ridicule ! Rogue était plutôt du genre à enlever des points ! Injustement parfois. »

« Apparement il n'est pas passé par la case, cours de pédagogie… »

« Ne sourit pas Théodore Nott ! Je ne suis pas rigide ! Je suis juste ! »

« Peut-être que Rogue n'aurait pas autant martyrisé Londubat si il était venu étudier ici. »

« Oh, laisse-moi rire. Neville est plus que nul en potions. N'importe qui aurait fini par devenir à bout de nerfs avec lui. »

« Je rêve ou tu défends Rogue ? »

« Certainement pas. A sa place j'aurais explosé en sixième année. Pas dès le deuxième mois de la première année. Mais ne détourne pas la conversation. »

« Tu es psycho rigide Granger ! Il faut t'y faire. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et je croyais que tu avais compris comment on faisait pour se comporter en ami. » S'exclama-t-elle en faisant semblant de bouder.

« Je suis peut-être un serpentard, mais je ne suis pas hypocrite. Ou du moins pas avec les gryffondor comme toi…mademoiselle la psycho rigide. »

« Roh ! Tu m'énerves ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui balançant un morceau de pain, tandis que Théo ricanait.

Tranquillement, ils continuèrent de manger et puis Théo releva la tête vers la brunette qui lui faisait face.

« Drago se sent comment pour demain ? »

« Il a évité le sujet quand j'ai essayé de lui en parler. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il va refaire le coup de la semaine dernière. Je n'espère pas du moins. Tu n'as pas TP avec nous de toute façon demain ?»

« Non, pas cette semaine. »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. »

« Oui…bon Hermione, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuie mais j'ai des choses à faire. Je viendrais peut-être chez Drago ce soir. Sinon, à demain. » Fit Théo avant de se dépêcher de partir.

.

.

A la fin des cours, Hermione était rentrée chez elle pour travailler, puis elle avait rejoint Drago chez lui à l'heure de manger. Théo venait apparemment juste de partir et Drago était maussade. Renfrogné, il ne lui répondait que par des marmonnements et des monosyllabes. Ils mangèrent dans un silence presque total et une fois le repas terminé, Drago alla s'affaler devant la télévision pour regarder un match de quidditch. Hermione n'avait pas envie de regarder du quidditch, et encore moins de subir sa mauvaise humeur alors elle prit un livre et alla s'installer dans la chambre du blond, sous les draps.

Lorsqu'elle éteignit finalement la lumière, Drago n'était toujours pas revenu, et elle le soupçonnait d'attendre qu'elle soit endormie pour aller à son tour se coucher, puisque le match devait être fini depuis un moment déjà.

Finalement, alors qu'elle somnolait à moitié, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, les draps se soulevèrent et Drago se glissa dans le lit. Hermione attendit quelques instants, puis elle se retourna et vint se coller contre lui. Drago déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et sa main caressa doucement son dos.

« Je croyais que tu dormais. » Murmurra-t-il

« Je sais. Tu as trainé exprès… »

« … »

« … »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. »

« Drago…tu ne peux pas toujours suivre tes envies. Ca va bien se passer, je serais avec toi. Tu ne restes même pas toute la journée. C'est juste pour le TP. »

« Mais qui te dit que ça va bien se passer ? »

« Je le sens. Mais je ne peux pas prévoir, je te l'accordes. Mais toi non plus. Alors arrêtes de stresser. Tu ne seras pas tout seul. En attendant dors. Tu ne vas pouvoir te lever à dix heures demain. »

Elle releva la tête pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, puis elle reposa sa tête sur son torse, ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Drago lui ne trouva pas le sommeil aussi facilement. Une boule d'angoisse s'était logée dans son ventre et il secouait nerveusement le pied pour se soulager. Malheureusement, cela n'avait aucun effet apaisant. Hermione était toujours confortablement installée sur son torse, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Lentement, il se mit à caresser ses cheveux emmêlés. Parfois il se demandait comment une fille si ordonnée dans son travail pouvait avoir des cheveux autant en pagaille. Pourtant ils étaient doux, et sentaient divinement bons. Avoir ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione eut un effet beaucoup plus calmant que bouger dans tous les sens, et quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux commencèrent à le picoter et il finit par fermer les yeux et par s'endormir à son tour.

Une poignée de secondes après – ou ce qui lui sembla être une poignée de secondes – il rouvrit les yeux, réveillé par les douces lèvres d'Hermione, qui se posaient un peu partout sur son visage.

« Laisse-moi dormir, c'est pas encore le matin. »

« Pourtant il est marqué sept heures et demi sur le réveil. » Rigola Hermione.

« Grhmmm. » Marmonna Drago, avant d'écraser son oreiller sur son propre visage.

« Allez, lèves-toi, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Je t'attends dans la cuisine. »

Hermione avait déjà bu la moitié de son bol de thé lorsque Drago arriva en trainant des pieds. Il avait le visage fermé et fusilla son verre de jus de citrouille des yeux, comme si il était seul responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Hermione préféra se taire et faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle termina son petit déjeuner, alla se laver et se préparer et puis elle attendit que Drago en fasse de même. Elle vérifia que toutes ses affaires étaient dans son sac, qu'elle n'avait pas oublié le livre qu'elle devait rendre à la bibliothèque.

Puis Drago la rejoignit dans le salon, l'air visiblement angoissé. Il avait aplatit ses cheveux qui avaient très bien poussés sur son front, les laissant tomber juste devant ses yeux. Il portait une écharpe, remontée comme il en avait eu l'habitude, jusque sous son nez. Hermione pensait que cela allait plus attirer les regards sur lui qu'autre chose mais elle ne lui fit pas la remarque, de peur de le contrarier. Elle le regarda avancer vers elle se se pinçant les lèvres et attraper son bras. La brunettre transplana immédiatement, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de se reculer brusquement.

Ils réapparurent sur l'immense parvis de l'université sorcière. L'imposant bâtiment gris clair leur faisait face et Drago se raidit, enserrant l'avant bras droit d'Hermione. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Hermione…je ne peux y aller. » Souffla-t-il.

« On est arrivés jusque là, tu ne vas pas renoncer maintenant. »

« Je ne… »

Mais Hermione le tira en avant, l'entrainant derrière elle. Quand ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal, Drago serrait son bras tellement fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui avait complètement coupé la circulation sanguine mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire. Elle préférait qu'il s'accroche à elle, plutôt qu'il la lâche et qu'il transplane chez lui.

De nombreux étudiants étaient présents dans le hall, discutant entre eux ou regardant les panneaux d'affichages en quête d'un numéro de salle ou de professeurs absents. Drago gardait la tête baissée et les yeux rivés au sol mais de toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à eux. Les regards coulaient sur eux sans s'attarder.

Hermione l'entraina vers son panneau d'affichage et après avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait rien qui la concernait, elle continua sa route vers le département de potions.

.

Il y avait moins de monde dans les couloirs et Drago passait moins innaperçu que dans le hall bondé, quelques personnes s'attardèrent un peu sur eux mais Hermione ne savait dire si ils la regardaient elle ou si ils regardaient Drago. Ils bifurquèrent à droite pour rejoindre la partie réservée au TP de potions lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière eux.

« Hermione… HERMIONE ! »

La brunette s'arrêta et se retouna pour voir Jen courir vers elle, ses cheveux blonds se balançant derrière elle. L'américaine s'arrêta devant eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, son regard se posant sur les mains de Drago et Hermione qui étaient à présent entrelacées.

« Tu es sourde ou quoi ? Ca faisait trois fois que je t'appelais. »

« Je n'ai pas entendu. Désolée. »

« Bon, tu me présentes » Attaqua tout de suite Jen en faisant un signe de la tête vers Drago.

Celui-ci regardait ailleurs, gêné et Hermione soupira. Jen était très gentille mais parfois, elle n'avait aucune manière.

« Jen, voici Drago, Drago voici _Jennifer_. » Fit Hermione en faisant exprès de prononcer le prénom entier de la blonde, sachant qu'elle détestait ça.

« Hermione ! Je m'apelles Jen. Il n'y a que ma grand-mère et les profs qui m'appellent Jennifer. Ce prénom est tout bonnement horrible. »

« J'ai vu pire. »

« Bref. Enfin je peux voir ton petit-ami. Vous êtes vraiment mignon ensemble. »

« Merci. » Répondit Hermione en rougissant.

« Je vais y retourner, le prof est toujours en avance et il s'énerve quand on arrive à l'heure, en disant qu'on est en retard. Mais cette conversation n'est pas terminée. Je veux discuter avec Drago Malefoy moi ! » S'écria Jen en tournant les talons.

Elle s'éloigna à nouveau en courant et Drago siffla entre ses dents « Quelle hypocrite ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment mignon ensemble » Imita Drago « Non mais elle se moque de qui. »

« Drago ! Jen est un peu pénible sur les bords et beaucoup trop curieuse mais elle est gentille et loin d'être hypocrite. Apparemment ta famille est très connue aux Etats-Unis… »

« Elle va aller se foutre de moi. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle a eu un regard déplacé ? Un geste déplacé ? Une parole déplacée ? A part avoir dit que nous sommes mignons ensemble. Non. Alors arrête et avance. Ca va bientôt commencer. »

Elle le tira de nouveau part la main et entra dans la salle de TP. Quelques élèves étaient déjà présents et les regards se tournèrent naturellement vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Plusieurs étudiants s'attardèrent un peu trop longtemps sur Drago mais ils finirent tous par retourner à leurs activités.

Hermione se dirigea tout naturellement vers le devant de la salle et laissa Drago s'asseoir près du mur, tandis qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés. La salle se rempli rapidement et de nombreux étudiants jetaient des regards à Drago mais celui-ci ne les regardait pas, les yeux baissés sur la table. Sous la table, Hermione posa sa main sur son genou, et le pressa de manière rassurante.

Le Maitre des Potions arriva quelques instants plus tard et le silence se fit dès qu'il posa un pied dans la salle. Il gagna l'estrade et comme à son habitude, commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il arriva au nom de Drago, il releva les yeux et sembla être sur le point de faire une remarque sur sa tenue qu'il jugeait innapropriée, mais il aperçu les cicatrices et le laissa donc porter son écharpe.

« Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer le cour, je tiens à vous signaler que j'ai testé les potions de régénération sanguine que vous avez faites la dernière fois. Je ne vous communiquerais pas les notes tout de suite mais elles sont très satisfaisante. Je tiens à féliciter Mr Hatkins et Miss Granger. Vos potions frisaient la perfection.

Aujourd'hui, vous allez tenter de réaliser une potion de coagulation sanguine. Beaucoup plus compliquée à réaliser qu'une potion de régénération. Qui me dire pourquoi ? »

Le bras d'Hermione fusa en l'air, et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Miss Granger ? »

« Le dosage est beaucoup plus stricte que celui de la potion de régénaration. Si l'on se trompe d'un seul ingrédient ou dans une seule étape de la préparation le sang pourrait alors trop coaguler et former des cailleaux. »

« Excellent. »

« Dix points pour Gryffondor » Chuchota Drago pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

« Très bien. Maintenant je vais vous demander de vous mettre par deux. Les ingrédients sont disponibles au fond de la salle. Vous avez deux heures et demie »

Hermione bondit aussitôt de sa chaise, comme si elle était sur ressorts et revint très rapidement avec tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion, qu'elle et Drago commencèrent immédiatement.

La potion était compliquée à réaliser et bientôt des vapeurs envahirent la salle dont la température devint étouffante. La pièce était majoritairement silencieuse, seuls quelques chuchotements entre les binômes retentissaient parfois.

Drago et Hermione se débrouillaient bien et avaient pas mal avancé dans la réalisation mais Drago commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Il avait l'impression que l'écharpe qu'il portait retenait toute la chaleur et il suait à grosses gouttes. Il avait très envie d'enlever son écharpe pour se soulager mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'enlever. Pourtant, en voyant la couleur rouge écarlate qu'arborait le visage d'Hermione, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la couleur du sien.

« Drago, enlève cette foutue écharpe ! Tu vas finir par mourir de chaud ! »

« Ca va… » Répondit-il tout en versant les racines de mandragore dans le chaudron.

« Ne te fiches pas de moi. Tu sues comme un hyppogriffe. Enlève-moi ça. »

« Non. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit ! »

« Qui va te voir ? Il y a des vapeurs partout et tout le monde est concentré sur son chaudron. Arrête de faire l'imbécile. En plus ta sueur pourrait tomber dans le chaudron et faire rater la potion. Aucune autre substance ne doit entrer en contact avec la potion. Il est hors de question que je la rate parce que tu fais l'imbécile ! C'est clair. »

Elle lui lança un regard sévère et Drago abdiqua. Il avait vraiment trop chaud de toute façon. Il jeta tout de même un regard autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à lui, et enlevant finalement l'écharpe, révélant son visage abimé au monde…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Ils auront eu du mal mais il y est allé finalement, à ce TP et pour l'instant tout s'est bien passé...pour l'instant...mouhahahah

Et Ron s'est enfin excusé, pas de bonne grâce et après qu'Harry lui ai un peu forcé la main mais tout de même (mais oui, j'autorise celles qui détestent Ron à continuer de le détester)

Une review et le torse de Drago pourra vous servir d'oreiller pendant une nuit :D

Bisous Bisous


	35. Chapitre XXXIII

Hello, Hello. Comment allez vous ? Moi je suis toujours dans mon tennis. Mais comme mon Rafa à gagné, je me suis dit que j'allais quand même venir vous poster le chapitre pendant le match Federer/Djokovic. Breffons, le voilà donc.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Joy** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Andra Malefoy** : La review n'est pas obligatoire (même si elle est appréciée) donc pas besoin de t'excuser :) Faut aussi le comprendre, il est mal dans sa peau donc c'est dur pour lui de se montrer ^^

**B**. : Héhé, le sadisme est quelque chose de latent... Tu vas donc voir si il ressort ou pas dans ce chapitre ^^

**lapin d'Alice** : OUi c'est vrai qu'Astoria et Scorpius sont bien mais Drago quand même *snif* Et pour moi rien ne pourra remplacer HP . Je ne sais pas ou je vais chercher toutes mes idées. Dans ma tête ? xD

**Charlotte** : Merci beaucoup

**Julie** : Lol, je ne peux que te répondre de lire, et tu auras la réponse à tes interrogations :D

**Aurore** : Merci beaucoup. Pour le visage de Drago, tu verras plus tard.

**Fic-inspiration** : Merci beaucoup ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à lire pour savoir ;)

**Manon** : Déjà bon courage pour tes révisions ! Héhé, j'aime te voir t'énerver :) POur savoir comment ça se passe, il faut juste lire ! Bisous

**Fanny** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle me fait énormément plaisir. Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Vera Bennett** :Le truc c'est que Ron a reconnu son erreur. Mais, il pense que ça suffit et c'est pour ça que les excuses en elle-même ne semblent pas sincères. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, mais dans ma tête c'est clair xD

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIII : Il y a un début à tout...**

.**  
**

Lorsque le Maitre des Potions annonça à la classe que le temps de préparation était écoulé, Drago laissa Hermione aller rendre la fiole de potion, et il attendit délibérement que tous les autres étudiants quittent la pièce. Puis ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la pièce.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Jen, nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur, qui était visiblement en train de les attendre. Elle fit un grand sourire en voyant Hermione et s'approcha d'eux à grand pas.

« Mon Dieu, ce TP était épuisant. Et vous autres anglais avez l'air beaucoup plus perfectionnés que nous en potions. Comment est-ce que je suis sensée deviner moi, que les racines de mandragores se coupent avec une lame plate et pas avec une lame ciselée ? »

« Parce que c'est une des bases des potions ? » Suggéra Hermione.

« Pour vous oui, peut-être, mais à Salem, quand on devait couper quelque chose, on utilisait un sort de découpe. »

« Rogue nous aurait découpé nous si on avait fait ça. »

« Severus Rogue ! Il a une certaine réputation à Salem…bonne ou mauvaise, ça dépend des gens. » Fit Jen avant de se tourner vers Drago.

« Alors Drago Malefoy… »Commença-t-elle avant de remarquer son visage. Elle arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu et enchaina aussi vite « Wow…qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé au visage ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

Jen ne semblait pas dégoutée ou peinée pour lui. C'était sa curiosité naturelle et parfois un peu mal placée qui l'avait poussée à poser cette question sans même s'en rendre compte et elle le regardait à présent d'un air intéressé, comme si elle examinait une plante rare. Drago quant-à lui avait pâli et Hermione jeta un regard d'avertissement à Jen, comme pour lui dire d'arrêter de le regarder comme ça mais elle ne sembla même pas s'en aperçevoir.

Comme Drago ne répondait pas, Jen reposa sa question et Hermione vint au secours du blond.

« La guerre… » Eluda-t-elle.

« Ah… tu t'es prit un sortilège de magie noire ? Ou alors tu as été attaqué par un dragon. J'ai entendu dire que Voldemort avait utilisé des dragons pour anéantir ses ennemis. Ca a fait la une de la presse américaine pendant des semaines. »

« Et c'est totalement ridicule. Voldemort n'a rien utilisé d'autre que des géants. Mais pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose ! La guerre est un sujet encore assez sensible pour nous tous. » Fit Hermione d'une voix séche.

« Je connais l'histoire de ta famille sur le bout des doigts. » Continua Jen comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue « Nous l'avons étudiée en cours, à Salem. »

« Excuse-moi ! » Interompit Drago d'une voix faible.

« Hermione aussi a été surprise quand je lui ai dit ça, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Ta famille fait partie d'une des plus vieilles familles sorcière, dont les membres sont encore en vie bien entendu. Mais…est-ce qu'on peut continuer cette conversation à la cafét. Je meurs de faim. »

Drago jeta un regard un peu paniqué à Hermione. Même si il remettait son écharpe, il était hors de question qu'il s'exhibe dans une cafétéria remplie de monde.

« Désolée Jen, mais nous avons un rendez-vous ce midi. Une prochaine fois peut-être. »

"D'accord, je n'oublierais pas, soyez-en sur" Termina Jen en leur faisant un signe de la main.

.

« Tu vois que ça s'est bien passé ! Lorsque Jen t'a vue, elle ne t'a fait aucune remarque déplacée. » Chuchota Hermione alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le couloir.

« Mouais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mouais Drago Malefoy. Tu n'as plus aucune excuse maintenant. »

Ils remontèrent les escaliers et traversèrent l'immense hall de l'université. Drago n'avait toujours pas remit son écharpe et bientôt, quelques chuchotements s'élevèrent sur leur passage.

« Mais…c'est Drago Malefoy. Il étudie ici lui ? »

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu…qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

« On dirait qu'il s'est prit une dizaine de maléfices cuisant en même temps… »

« Il n'a pas honte de se montrer ici…il devrait être en prison comme tous les fils de mangemort »

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait avec Hermione Granger ? Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. »

« Comment est-ce qu'elle peut rester avec lui ! »

« Mon Dieu…regarde sa tête ! »

Hermione sentit la main de Drago trembler dans la sienne et il accélera le pas, la trainant derrière elle. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi les portes, le blond lâcha la main d'Hermione et transplana.

.

« Drago tu n'étais pas obligé de réagir aussi mal. » S'exclama-t-elle après avoir elle aussi transplané chez le blond

« Je réagis comme je veux Granger. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! »

« Je sais ce que ça fait de te voir mal Drago. Mais tu prends trop les choses à cœur. C'est normal que les gens s'interrogent. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends toujours leur parti ? »

« Je ne prends le parti de rien du tout ! J'essaye juste de… »

« Laisse-tomber. Je vais voler. » Termina-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour prendre son balai.

.

.

Hermione avança vers les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier à reculons. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de faire cette interview avec Skeeter mais au moins, une fois que ce serait fait, ce mauvais moment serait derrière elle. Elle se présenta à l'accueil et on l'emmena dans une pièce spacieuse et lumineuse, en lui disant que Miranda Skeeter allait bientôt arriver. Hermione s'installa dans un canapé en cuir noir, croisa les jambes et attendit.

Miranda ne fut pas longue à arriver. Elle entra dans la pièce juchée sur ses talons aiguilles rouges vifs et fit un sourire étincellant à Hermione. Cette dernière la regarda et sentit qu'elle allait autant l'aimer que sa chère tante Rita. Tout chez elle : de son carré plongeant coupé au millimètre près, jusqu'à ses ongles vernis en rouge bordeaux, en passant par ses lunettes à l'épaisse monture noire et sa robe moulante l'indisposait. Apparement, Rita l'avait éduquée pour agir de la même manière qu'elle. Pour les Skeeter, le journalisme passait apparement par la séduction mais Hermione n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire par cette harpie.

« Hermione Granger, je suis absolument ravie de vous voir. »

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être en mesure de vous retourner le compliment. » Répliqua Hermione d'une voix séche.

Le sourire de Miranda se fâna légèrement, mais elle se reprit rapidement et alla s'installer auprès d'Hermione, sur le canapé. Elle fit apparaitre un bloc-note et une plume à papote rouge vif et se tourna vers la brunette.

« Ahh…Hermione Granger, cela fait des semaines que je rêve de vous avoir en face de moi. Je rêve d'avoir Harry Potter aussi mais tous les hiboux que je lui ai envoyé me sont revenus. » Expliqua-t-elle en faisant une moue. « Mais ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a rien que vous ne pourrez pas m'apprendre…et même plus. »

« Nous verrons…dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez accepté que j'ai un droit de relecture de ce que vous allez écrire sur moi. C'était l'une des conditions. »

Miranda fit un geste de la main, comme si elle balayait les propos d'Hermione, et puis elle rajouta tout en gardant son sourire hypocrite « Rita ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle disait que vous n'étiez qu'une ga… coincée. »

« Une garce coincée ? C'est cela. Vous transmettrez mes amitiés au scarabé alors. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Miranda, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Laissez-tomber. Elle comprendra. Pouvons-nous commencer l'interview maintenant. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps. »

« Très bien ! » Fit Rita en s'éclaircissant la voix et en installant sa plume à papote en équilibre au dessus du bloc note. « Commençons par le plus simple…qu'avez-vous fait pendant toute l'année dernière avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. »

« Nous sommes partis à la chasse aux horcruxes. Le Ministère à fait un communiqué officiel à ce propos. »

« Mais où êtes vous allés ? A l'étranger ? »

« Nous avons voyagé dans tout le Royaume-Uni. »

« Vous aviez donc des complices ? Des personnes prêtes à vous héberger ? »

« Absolument pas. Nous étions tous le temps seuls tout les trois. Avec une tente magique comme seul hébergement. » Répondit-elle d'un ton sec

« Ohhhh…une tente alors ? Comme avez-vous vécu cette promiscuité avec deux hommes ? » Demanda Miranda alors que ses yeux étincelaient.

« Je vous arrête tout de suite. Harry et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis. Point. »

« Vous êtes sure qu'il n'a pas eu d'aventures entre vous et l'un d'entre eux ? »

« Absolument certaine. »

« Des tensions alors ? »

« Elles sont inévitables lorsque l'on ne reste qu'avec les mêmes personnes pendant une durée indeterminée. Mais elles sont derrières nous maintenant. »

« Bon, passons à autre chose…vous étudiez donc à l'Université de Magie de Londres. »

« Oui, je suis un double cursus de médicomagie et d'enseignement qui… »

« Ennuyeux…non, rayes ça stupide plume et mets un point. Parlons plutôt de Lucius Malefoy. Quelle est votre implication dans sa sortie de prison ? Vous y êtes mêlée, c'est inutile de le nier. »

« Je ne le nie pas. J'ai travaillé en tant que volontaire à Sainte-Mangouste et je savais que plusieurs patients risquaient de mourir ou de ne jamais guérir. Il était l'un des seuls à posséder la solution alors j'ai demandé l'intervention du Ministère, pour le bien de la communauté magique. »

« N'est ce pas un peu étonnant, pour la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter de collaborer avec un mangemort ? »

« Ancien mangemort. » Corrigea Hermione « Et je viens de vous le dire, j'ai fait cela pour le bien de la communauté magique. »

« Est-ce que vous fréquentez son fils, Drago Malefoy ? »

« Je le fréquente oui. »

« La rumeur dit même que vous sortez ensemble. Vous et un fils de mangemort, cela semble totalement fou. »

« Je ne souhaites pas répondre à cette question. Il s'agit de ma vie privée. »

« Les lecteurs penseront que vous avouez en refusant de répondre. »

« Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, ma vie privée ne regarde personne. »

Agacée par les questions de Miranda et n'ayant pas envie que celle-ci continue de l'interroger sur Drago, Hermione se leva et annonça que l'interview était terminée. Miranda sembla déçue mais elle comprit qu'elle devrait se contenter de ce qu'elle avait et elle serra la main d'Hermione, d'une poigne hypocrite avant de la laisser partir.

En sortant des locaux de la Gazette, elle se dirigea vers un petit supermarché pour faire quelques courses, et rajouta un sachet de fondant du chaudron à ses achats, à l'intention de Drago.

.

« Des fondants du chaudron ? » Demanda-t-il en la regardant d'un air suspicieux.

« Eh bien…oui. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas dupe du tout.

Elle capitula « Pour te donner du courage, pour demain. »

« Pourquoi es-tu tellement obstinée ! »

« Parce que je veux que tu guérisses. »

« Parce que tu penses qu'aller dans un endroit où les gens ne cessent de chuchoter des choses sur mon passage va m'aider à guérir ? »

« Quand tu arriveras à passer au dessus, oui ! »

.

.

Drago avait remit son écharpe en place le lendemain, alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'université pour la deuxième fois de la semaine. Cette fois-ci il était seul. Le TP commençait à onze heures, jusqu'à midi et demie et reprenait à quatorze heures, jusqu'à quinze heure trente.

Sans Hermione, il se sentait vulnérable face aux autres étudiants et il n'aimait vraiment pas ce sentiment. Il détestait se sentir vulnérable parce que cela voulait dire qu'il était faible.

Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise en avançant et l'absence d'Hermione se faisait cruellement remarquer. Là, il avait l'impression de sentir tout les regards fixés sur lui et sur ce qui transparaissait de son visage. Désireux de s'échapper de ce hall, il hâta le pas et tourna dans le couloir dans regarder où il allait.

La collision avec la personne qui venait d'en face fut inévitable. Il se retrouva par terre alors que la jeune fille contre laquelle il s'était cogné faisait tomber ses livres au sol. Le garçon qui l'accompagnait se pencha pour les ramasser.

« Désolée…je ne regardais pas où j'allais. » S'écria l'étudiante.

« C'est moi qui ne regardait pas. » Marmonna Drago.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal j'espère. » Dit-elle en tendant une main vers lui, pour l'aider à se relever.

« Janelle ! » S'exclama le garçon qui l'accompagnait en repoussant sa main « Laisse-le par terre, tu ne l'as pas reconnu. C'est le fils Malefoy ! »

« Et alors ? » Répliqua Janelle.

« Et alors ? Tu te moques de moi ! Ce mec est une ordure. Qu'il reste par terre je crois que c'est une très bonne place pour lui. »

Sans laisser le temps à Janelle de répliquer ou de protester, il l'avait saisit par le bras et l'avait entrainée derrière lui.

Drago se releva doucement, sentant la colère monter tout doucement en lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répliqué ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé rabaisser et traiter d'ordure ? Il aurait du répondre, et remettre cet imbécile à sa place ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

La réponse n'était pas si difficile à trouver. Il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il avait eu peur d'être ensuite attaqué sur ses cicatrices. Et ça, il n'aurait pas pu y faire face. Que les gens le critiquent ou ne l'aiment pas parce qu'il était le fils de Lucius, il pouvait le gérer et le supporter, même si c'était difficile. Mais son apparence…ça, il ne pouvait pas.

Devant la salle de potions, il retrouva Hermione qui était sortie un peu en avance de son cours sur les techniques de médicomagie. Elle fit un grand sourire en le voyant arriver et tira son écharpe vers le bas pour pouvoir l'embrasser correctement. Elle semblait contente de le voir, comme si elle avait cru qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Le TP de potion se passa sans encombres et à la fin du cours, Drago – qui avait une nouvelle fois enlevé son écharpe – et Hermione étaient tous les deux morts de faim. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, les derniers, Hermione prit tout naturellement la direction de la cafétéria.

« Ou est-ce qu'on va ? » Demanda Drago

« A la cafét. J'ai faim et j'ai entendu les bruits de ton ventre pendant toute la dernière demie-heure du TP »

« Quoi ? Non. Je ne vais pas à la cafétéria. Elle va être pleine de monde ! »

« Mais…on va rejoindre Théo. Il aura autant de mpnde que n' importe où ailleurs. Allez. Leur nourriture est vraiment bonne en plus. »

Elle l'attrapa par la main avant qu'il n'ai plus protester encore plus et l'emmena à la cafétéria.

.

Drago cru qu'il allait s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit l'immense pièce remplie de monde mais Hermione le trainait déjà devant les comptoirs où ils se servirent. Puis la brunette l'emmena vers « leur » table, où elle constata que Théo n'était pas encore arrivé.

« C'est bizarre. Il arrive toujours avant moi d'habitude. J'ai l'impression qu'il traficote quelque chose en ce moment. »

« Tu te fais des idées. » Répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Elle fit la moue, tout en commençant à manger sa salade. Cela devait faire à peine dix minutes qu'ils étaient installés, quand Théo arriva à son tour. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul. Une jolie fille au yeux noisettes et aux cheveux châtains parfaitement bouclés se tenait à ses côtés, l'air un peu gênée. Les yeux d'hermione passèrent de la fille à Théo qui la regardait d'un air un peu niais, et ses sourcils se haussèrent un peu plus alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre.

« Théo… »

« Hermione, Drago…je vous présente Lylas. Ca vous dérange qu'elle mange avec nous ? »

« Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu te dépêchais toujours de manger en vitesse. » Commenta Hermione, tandis que les joues de Lylas prenaient une couleur rosée.

« Lylas, voici Drago et Hermione, mes amis. Mais ça tu le sais déjà. »

« Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ? » Chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Drago. »

« Non. » Répondit-il d'un ton catégorique.

« Comment tu…je rêve ! Il t'en avait parlé ! »

« Mentionné simplement. »

« Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? »

« Parce que nous avons le droit d'avoir des discussions entre mecs. »

« C'est mal poli de faire des messes-basses, vous deux. » S'exclama Théo.

« Hermione boude parce que tu ne lui as présenté Lylas avant. » Expliqua Drago.

« Arrêtes de parler pour moi ! »

« Ils se chamaillent tout le temps. » Commenta Théo.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Répliqua Hermione « Alors Lylas, toi aussi tu étudies l'étude avancée des potions ? » Demanda-t-elle pour changer de conversation.

« Exactement. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Théo. Je suis anglaise mais j'ai fais mes études à beauxbâtons et je ne connaissais personne ici. Je suis contente de l'avoir trouvé. » Dit-elle avant d'envoyer un sourire ébouissant à Théo.

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire en la dévorant des yeux et Drago et Hermione échangèrent un sourire. Ils ne sortaient peut-être pas encore ensemble mais Hermione ne doutait pas que ce n'était qu'une question de jours, vu la manière dont ils se regardaient l'un l'autre. Elle était contente pour Théo. Parce que cette Lylas avait l'air douce, gentille et semblait bien correspondre à l'ancien Serpentard. Et également parce que même si elle avait paru un peu gênée d'être là en arrivant, elle s'était déridée et discutait avec Drago comme si de rien n'était et cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

Le temps fila rapidement et bientôt il fut l'heure pour eux de retourner en cours. Théo et Lylas s'en allèrent vers leur cours magistral tandis que Drago et Hermione retournaient à leur TP de potions.

« Très bien. Vos préparations ont donc reposé pendant tout votre temps de restauration. Lorsque vous les avez laissées, elles avaient normalement une couleur vert anis et devraient maintenant être de couleur bleue roi. Les binômes dont la potion n'est pas bleu roi, veuillez me le signaler, les autres vous pouvez continuer. » Annonça le Maitre des Potions.

Aucun des binômes n'avaient raté la première étape de cette potion et le un silence studieux tomba rapidement dans la pièce alors que tous se concentraient sur leur travail.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, Hermione devenait de plus en plus stressée. L'étape la plus importante et plus délicate de la préparation était la dernière. Il fallait ajouter une feuille de menthe, tout en remuant la potion et la mettre obligatoirement entre le sixième et le septième tour, ce qui angoissait Hermione.

« Je remuerais et tu mettras la feuille dès que je te dirais. »

« … »

« Non, en fait c'est moi qui mettras la feuille. »

« … »

« Je peux peut-être faire les deux…je crois que ça me rassurerais. »

« Tu sais que tu répètes les trois mêmes phrases depuis un quart d'heure ! »

« Mais c'est important ! Je ne cromprend même pas que l'on fasse une potion aussi délicate alors que ce n'est que le troisème TP. Trois gouttes d'essence d'éllébore ! »

« Je sais Hermione ! » Répondit Drago en versant l'essence.

« Désolée…mais je ne veux pas rater ce truc. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était nerveuse mais stresser autant pour une malheureuse potion, c'était vraiment du Hermione tout craché. Ils continuèrent la potion jusqu'à arriver au moment fatidique. Hermione avait finalement décidé que Drago allait remuer la potion et qu'elle compterait les tours en même temps que lui pour mettre la feuille de menthe au bon moment. Nerveuse, la main juste au dessus de la potion, elle lâcha la feuille qui plongea dans le liquide.

« Ahhhhhhh…aïe…aïiiiiiiiiieeeeee…je brûle, je brûle ! Ahhhhhhhhhh, au secours ! »

Toute la classe se retourna d'un même mouvement vers le fond de la classe, où un étudiant se tenait le visage à deux mains, tandis que sa potion crachait encore des gerbes de liquide. Son binôme s'était vivement reculé et se rapprocha prudemment lorsque le chaudron sembla s'être calmé. Un petit attroupement se forma autour d'eux et l'étudiant continuait de geindre alors que des cloques se formaient sur son visage.

« Du calme ! Du calme ! Monsieur, emmenez votre camarade à l'infirmerie. Et écoutez plus attentivement à l'avenir. Je n'ai jamais dit que la feuille de menthe devait être hachée ! Si vous l'aviez mise entière, même si ce n'était pas au bon moment, votre potion n'aurait pas réagi de la sorte. Allez, dépêchez-vous d'aller voir l'infirmière. » S'exclama le Maitre des Potions.

Hermione se retourna vers son chaudron et remarqua que les mains de Drago étaient crispées sur la table. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et vit qu'il était pâle, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. Il semblait souffrir et sa respiration était un peu rapide.

Doucement, elle posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua gentiment tout en l'appelant. Il posa finalement les yeux sur elle et elle put y lire toute la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Drago se sentait mal. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas tant fait de cauchemars ou de choses telles, à propos de son accident. Peut-être parce qu'avant qu'Hermione lui raconte exactement ce qui s'était passé, il ne se rapellait pas de tout. Mais là, voir cet étudiant se tenir le visage en hurlant que ça brûlait… ses cris l'avaient ramené plusieurs mois en arrière. Il ressentait la chaleur faire cuire son corps, la fumée lui comprimer les poumons. Il ressentait la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque le feudeymon était finalement entré en contact avec son corps.

Et puis le mal et l'impression de mourir lorsqu'il avait découvert à quoi il ressemblait maintenant. Son corps détruit…mutilé…

« Drago ? »

« Je ne me sens pas bien. »

« Tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Non, la potion est presque finie. Il faut surveiller la température. »

« Je m'en fiche de cette potion. Si tu ne te sens pas bien on… »

« Non. C'est bon. »

« Si ca ne va pas tu… »

« Arrête de t'inquièter Hermione. Je te dis que c'est bon ! »

.

.

« Qu'est qui s'est passé cet après-midi en potions. » Interrogea Hermione alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux installés sur le canapé de la jeune femme.

« Rien…c'est bête… »

« Dis-moi… »

« C'est juste que…ça m'a refait penser à ce qui s'est passé dans la salle sur demande. C'est arrivé d'un coup et voilà… »

« Oh… »

Hermione le prit soudainement dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Elle se rapellait des mots du Maitre des Potions et une boule lui monta dans la gorge. Drago avait du penser à ça lui aussi…

« Je suis désolée… » Souffla-t-elle.

« Désolée ? Mais de quoi ? »

« De t'avoir laissé. De ne pas avoir été prévenir du monde immédiatement. De… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu reparles de ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en voulais pas. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu m'as sauvé et tu as même fait plus que ça. Et si toute cette histoire m'a apporté quelque chose de positif, c'est toi. Je t'aime Hermione. »

La jeune femme émit un petit son étranglé et se recula vivement, les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Est-ce que Drago avait bien dit ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait dit ? A elle ?

« Quoi ? Tu…tu m'aimes ? »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te plaire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais le droit de m'aimer et pas moi ! »

« Mais…mais… »

A cours de mot, elle se jeta une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, riant et pleurant à moitié. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente de quatorze ans. Drago lui disait qu'il l'aimait et elle, elle pleurait comme une imbécile. Et elle avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Elle était heureuse. Elle sentit le bout des doigts de Drago se balader sur sa nuque, et elle chercha naturellement ses lèvres.

Ce baiser avait une saveur particulière. A présent, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et leur relation ne pouvait qu'aller de l'avant. Alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser, Hermione sentit une bouffée de désir particulièrement intense traverser son corps. Elle avait l'impression que ses émotions et ses sentiments étaient décuplés maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Et connaitre les sentiments de Drago lui donnait encore plus d'assurance. Elle se retira la première du baiser et entreprit de s'occuper du cou de Drago, suçotant juste sous son oreille et retraçant de sa langue une veine qui palpitait furieusement. Puis elle remonta sur sa mâchoire et finit par l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle dirigea le baiser qui était fougeux, passionné et plein d'envie.

Hermione laissa échapper une petite plainte lorsqu'ils durent s'éloigner pour respirer et reprit tout de suite posssion du cou de Drago.

Le blond quant-à lui, était occupé à déboutonner un à un les boutons du gilet d'Hermione, désireux de se débarasser de ce vêtement qui le dérangeait. En dessous, elle portait un chemisier, lui aussi pourvu de boutons. Il esquissa un petit sourire en commençant à le déboutonner par le bas. A chaque fois qu'il enlevait un bouton, il caressait de plus en plus la peau d'Hermione, en remontant vers sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration. Lorsqu'il termina sa tâche, il écarta les deux pans du chemisier et se mit à embrasser la poitrine d'Hermione, par-dessus son soutien-gorge. La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit gémissement et très vite, ses tétons durcirent, manifestant son désir. Elle avait envie que Drago lui enlève son soutien-gorge. Elle avait envie de sentir sa bouche et sa langue sur ses seins nus. Elle rougit, un peu honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées mais Drago réembrassa ses lèvres et elle oublia bien vite ses tourments. Elle se pressa contre lui, satisfaite de sentir qu'elle lui faisait toujours de l'effet.

Se sentant soudain téméraire, elle passa une main entre son corps et celui de Drago et la fit descendre le long de son torse, jusqu'à son ventre et encore plus bas. Elle frémit lorsque sa main entra en contact avec l'érection de Drago mais le frisson qu'elle ressentit chez Drago la poussa à le caresser doucement par-dessus son pantalon. Elle ne savait pas si elle s'y prenait de la bonne façon. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait capable de faire ça. Elle avait un peu honte mais les petits grognements de Drago la poussèrent à continuer. Doucement, elle défit le bouton du jean du blond et fil glisser la fermeture éclair vers le bas, avant de glisser sa main à l'intérieur. Ses doigts jouèrent avec l'élastique de son boxer mais elle n'osa pas aller plus loin et continua à le caresser par-dessus son sous-vêtement. Drago avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration était erratique. Il cognait des hanches et instinctivement, Hermione accéléra le rythme de sa main sur son érection, ravie de voir que Drago poussait de petits gémissements de plus en plus rapproché. Elle était impressionnée de voir qu'elle arrivait à avoir cet effet sur lui, et assez satisfaite également. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou, tout en continuant de s'occuper de son érection et bientôt, Drago poussa un gémissement plus profond que les autres et elle sentit quelque chose d'humide imprégner le tissu du boxer. Drago ouvrit aussitôt les yeux tandis que ses joues prenaient une couleur rosée soutenue.

Comprenant soudain, Hermione écarquilla à son tour les yeux. Est-ce que…est-ce qu'elle l'avait fait jouir ? Elle regarda sa main et Drago se rassit, totalement mal à l'aise.

«Je suis désolé » Marmonna-t-il.

« Je…non…ne le sois pas. »

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau du blond et se serra de nouveau contre lui. Elle leva les yeux vers en lui faisant un petit sourire timide et il pouvait encore voir des traces de désir dans ses yeux. Il l'embrassa sur le front et se pencha à son oreille.

« Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça Hermione. Mais bientôt…je te le promets. »

.

.

« Pourquoi Drago il vient pas avec nous choisir mon déguisement ? »

« Parce qu'il a beaucoup de travail à faire pour l'école. »

La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas voulu venir parce que le magasin de déguisement se situait en plein milieu du chemin de traverse et qu'il ne pouvait pas encore s'y montrer.

Hermione et Alexis déambulaient main dans la main, et le petit garçon semblait vraiment ravi de se trouver là avec Hermione. Il ne cessait de parler et de lui raconter tout ce qu'il faisait chez Jackie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la boutique de déguisement, spécialement décorée pour Halloween, les yeux d'Alexis se mirent à pétiller de joie. Ils entrèrent et Alexis tournait la tête de tous les côtés, ne sachant où regarder.

« Qu'est ce qui te plairait comme déguisement mon lapin ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Bon, on va regarder alors et dès que tu vois quelque chose qui te plait tu me le dis, d'accord ? »

« Oui maman. »

Ils arpentèrent les allées, remplies de déguisement simples et d'autres agrémenté d'accessoires magique. Au bout d'une demie heure, Hermione entraina le petit garçon vers les cabines d'essayage avec plusieurs déguisement.

Le premier était un déguisement de citrouille. Alexis était vraiment mignon dans ce déguisement mais il trouvait qu'il ne faisait pas assez peur. Le déguisement de dragon le grattait et il celui de lion était trop serré.

Finalement, il arrêta son choix sur le déguisement de pirates. Il y avait une fausse jambe de bois, un cache œil et un sabre magique qui plaisait beaucoup à Alexis.

Elle paya ses achats et emmena ensuite Alexis manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Ils étaient tranquillement installés lorsqu'Hermione entendit une voix derrière elle.

« Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà…Hermione Granger… »

* * *

Et voilààààà. Encore un petit suspens à deux noises pour finir le chapitre hihi. Des idées ?

J'ai failli infliger le déguisement de citrouille à Alexis parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu une vision du film love actually, vous savez quand ils sont dans la voiture à la fin, avec le gamin au milieu et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai imaginé Alexis en citrouille. Je suis sure qu'il aurait été trop mignon choupinou ! Mais il a pas voulu (et je le comprend un peu xD).

Sinon, parlons du lime : je pouvais imaginer vos réactions xD Mais les petits 'incident" comme ça ça peut arriver et puis il faut le comprendre le Drago. Ca fait des mois qu'il a pas eu de relation sexuelles et puis il se frustre lui même et puis Hermione était carrément entreprenante donc voilà...il a pas pu se retenir xD mais j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ce passage (oui, je suis méchante).

Donc, une review et vous aurez le droit de vous occuper de Drago... (a vous de voir ce que vous mettez derrière le verbe occuper héhé)

Bisous Bisous

Lav-lav et parvati


	36. Chapitre XXXIV

Bonjour, ! Nous sommes vendredi et vendredi...c'est chapitre alors voici pour vous un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud. En espérant que vous allez bien !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Julie** : Cool pour l'AP ! Moi aussi j'y vais mais tu le sais déjà xD Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas aimer Jen mais au fond, elle n'est pas méchante ! Juste très curieuse :) Ca avance lentement mais surement héhé. Et pour savoir de qui il s'agit...c'est la dessous ;)

**fic-inspiration** : merci énormément pour tes compliments :D

**Andra Malefoy** : Oui, je pense qu'il est allé prendre une bonne douche après xD

**lapin d'Alice** : C'est juste en dessous pour découvrir si tu as raison ;)

**Charlotte** : Oui Alexis aurait été chou en citrouille mais je comprend qu'il ai pas voulu lol

**Vera Bennett** : Non, non, ce que tu écris à du sens ! Tu as même tout compris...et je suis contente que tu ai trouvé le je t'aime pas trop guimauve :D

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIV** **: Interview sur fond d'Halloween**

.

« Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà…Hermione Granger… »

Hermione n'avait pas reconnu la voix qui avait prononcé cette phrase mais en se retournant, elle reconnu immédiatement les trois anciennes serpentardes qui lui faisaient face. Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode et Daphné Greengrass. Les trois filles la regardaient avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres et Hermione sentit qu'elle risquait de s'énerver rapidement tant ces filles étaient antipathiques. Sauf Bulstrode. Elle, elle avait simplement l'air stupide et niais d'une fille qui ne sait pas pourquoi elle est là et qui imite les autres. Pansy Parkinson semblait mener la danse et toisa Hermione, avant de regarder Alexis.

« Vous avez-vu ça les filles, Granger se promène avec un marmot. Comme c'est mignon. »

« … »

« Tu as trouvé ta voie Granger. Les miséreux tu aimes bien ça, d'abord les elfes, ensuite Malefoy et ce gamin tu l'as récupéré à l'hôpital c'est ça ? Tu te sens importante hein ? »

« Et toi Parkinson, tu te sens importante à faire la maligne devant tes copines ? Tu es pitoyable comme fille. »

« Il va bien ton petit-copain moche ? Tu fais œuvre de charité auprès de lui en pensant qu'il va te donner de l'argent en échange. » Continua Pansy alors que les deux autres ricanaient bêtement.

« Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile Parkinson. Si tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton petit jeu. Tu as simplement envie d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais je ne t'en donnerais pas. Pas à une garce dans ton genre. Si tu voulais avoir de ses nouvelles, il ne fallait pas lui tourner le dos. Tu ne veux pas le dire mais je suis sure que tu t'en mords les doigts. Mais c'est trop tard. Tu as été odieuse et injuste avec Drago et jamais je ne le laisserai redevenir ami avec une fille comme toi ! »

« Comment elle te parle Pansy ! » S'exclama Daphné.

Pansy plissa le visage, cherchant à répliquer, mais Hermione avait deviné ses intentions alors elle préféra tourner les talons, plutôt que d'avouer son échec. Hermione la fixa longuement d'un regard noir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose tirer sur sa manche.

.

« Oui mon lapin ? » Demanda-t-elle à Alexis qui cherchait à capter son attention.

« C'était qui les dames ? Pourquoi elles avaient pas l'air contentes ? »

« Elles allaient à l'école avec moi. »

« Ce sont tes copines ? »

« Pas vraiment non. C'était des copines à Drago avant. Mais plus maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est compliqué Alexis. »

« Je suis grand moi. Je peux comprendre. » Fit Alexis d'une voix un peu boudeuse qui fit rire Hermione.

« Je sais que tu es un grand garçon. Drago n'est plus ami avec elles parce que parfois les grandes personnes ne sont pas gentilles entre-elles. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas Alexis. Parce qu'elles ont peur ou bien parce qu'elles étaient habituées à autre chose. »

« Maman, les dames elles étaient méchantes avec Drago parce que avant il avait pas de cicatrices et maintenant il en a ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il n'avait pas de cicatrices avant ? »

« Parce que Dina elle a trouvé des photos et elle me les a montrées. L'autre fois je suis allé jouer chez elle et dans sa chambre il y a des photos de Drago. »

« Ah…eh bien oui. C'est pour ça qu'elles ne sont pas gentille et que Drago n'est plus ami avec elle. »

« Eh ben moi je les aime pas les dames ! Elles sont méchante parce que Drago c'est le meilleur !

.

.

« Alors ? Je suis beau ? »

« Harry…tu es pire qu'un enfant. On dirait un ado boutonneux de treize ans qui s'apprête à aller à son premier rendez-vous. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de préciser 'boutonneux' »

« Je ne sais pas…ça sonnait bien. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu dire binoclard…en plus c'est toujours d'actualité pour toi. » Ricana Hermione en esquivant le crayon qu'Harry lui avait lancé à la figure.

« Bon, répond maintenant ? Je suis beau ? La chemise je la laisse sortie ou je la rentre dans mon jean ? »

« Tu la laisses sortie quelle question. Tu ne vas pas te marier. Tu vas simplement voir Ginny. »

« Que je n'ai pas vue depuis presque deux mois ! »

« Tu lui parles tous les deux jours par cheminette. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Et tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon. Toi tu vis avec Malefoy. »

« C'est faux ! »

« Ne joue pas sur les mots. Vous avez chacun votre appartement mais vous êtes toujours ensemble alors que moi je vais voir Ginny ce week-end, et ensuite je devrais attendre la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de décembre ! » Ronchonna Harry.

« C'est dur la vie… » Le taquina Hermione.

« Oui…tu vas faire quoi toi ? »

« Alexis passe le week-end à la maison. Il a dormi chez moi hier déjà. Là il est allé au parc avec Drago et ce soir, on l'emmène chercher des bonbons avec Dina. »

« Vous vous entrainez à être parents…c'est bien. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à lever les yeux au ciel en répliquant « n'importe quoi ! » mais elle eut envie de continer à taquiner Harry, alors elle fit un sourire et rajouta.

« D'ailleurs, lorsqu'on aura des enfants, tu seras le parrain du premier. Ca va te faire quoi d'être parrain d'un Malefoy ? »

« HERMIONE. »

La brunette sortit de la pièce en ricanant comme une folle. Puis elle entra à nouveau, recoiffa rapidement Harry, l'embrassa sur la joue et partit pour de bon.

.

En descendant les marches, elle se sentit légère. Cela faisait deux remarques qu'Harry émettait en une seule conversation. Deux remarques qui montraient encore plus à Hermione qu'il acceptait sa relation avec Drago, et qu'il était heureux pour elle. Si seulement cela pouvait en être de même pour Ron.

Le dernier des frères Weasley était dans la cuisine avec sa mère et Bill, tous trois occupé à vider et tailler des visages dans les potirons du jardin. Hermione les salua en leur disant qu'elle partait et elle ne reçut qu'un vague signe de la main de la part de Ron. Depuis qu'il s'était « excusé » et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il en faudrait plus pour qu'elle le pardonne, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait abandonnée. Il était distant et ne lui parlait plus beaucoup, comme si il s'en fichait de savoir si elle restait son amie ou non. Et cela peinait Hermione, même si elle savait qu'au fond, elle l'avait cherché.

Elle transplana rapidement et réapparu chez Drago. Le sac renfermant son costume était toujours fermé mais Hermione lança quand même un petit sort dessus…juste pour voir. Et elle eut raison de le faire puisque le sort lui indiqua que Drago avait essayé de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Hermione voulait lui faire la surprise et elle espérait que son déguisement plairait à Drago.

Passant dans la cuisine, elle se mit à préparer en chantonnant, épluchant à la moldue ses pommes de terre, au même rythme que la musique.

« Un chaudron pleiiiin de passioooon… »

« … »

« Nous dansons a l'unissoooon. »

« … »

« Et nous tournons à foisooooon. »

« Ca fait deux fois Granger. »

« AHHH ! THEODORE NOTT ! ESPECE D'ABRUTI. »

« Ne soit pas vulgaire Granger, tu vas faire peur à Lylas. »

« Qu…Salut Lylas » Marmonna Hermione en rougissant, honteuse de s'être ridiculisée une deuxième fois. Heureusement qu'elle ne dansait pas cette fois-ci !

« Laisse-la tranquille Théo. Bonjour Hermione. » Salua Lylas « Ton appartement est vraiment sympa. »

« Oui je trouve aussi, mais celui-ci ce n'est pas le mien, c'est celui de Drago. »

« Oups…je lui dirais quand il arrivera alors. » Répondit-elle alors que Théo ricanait dans son coin.

« Vous venez fêter Halloween avec nous ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Juste manger. Drago nous a tout proposé mais moi je ne me déguise pas. »Dit-il d'un ton faussement hautain.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas manqué le discret coup d'œil qu'il avait jeté à Lylas et elle devinait qu'il comptait surtout rester seul avec elle ce soir là. Puisqu'il avait lui aussi la télévision chez lui, peut-être pensait-il visionner un film d'horreur et en profiter pour effectuer un rapprochement stratégique avec elle. Hermione sourit en visualisant la scène. Oui, Théo était bien du genre à faire ça. Et Lylas était peut-être elle aussi du genre à faire semblant d'avoir peur…

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ricanes toute seule Granger ? C'est faire la cuisine qui te montes à la tête. »

« Je rigole si je veux Théo ! Rend-toi utile si tu veux bien et va mettre la table. »

Lylas passa derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pour aider Hermione et Théo venait à peine de prendre une assiette que Drago arriva en compagnie d'Alexis, donnant une bonne excuse au brun pour arrêter sa tâche.

« Mamaaaaan ! Le parc c'était trop bien ! J'ai fait de balançoire et on a joué au ballon et… »

Drago avait brièvement posé son doigt sur ses lèvres mais Hermione avait intercepté son geste et le fixait maintenant en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

« Et quoi mon lapin ? Dis-moi. Je sais que Drago a du te dire de ne pas me le dire mais maintenant il a changé d'avis. N'est ce pas Drago ! » Fit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas d'avis contraire.

« Et Drago il m'a acheté une barpe a papa. A la fraise. C'était trop bon. »

« Malefoy… » Soupira-t-elle.

« Oh ca va…je sais qu'il va manger plein de sucreries pendant la soirée mais il fallait bien préparer son organisme au sucre. J'ai fait ça en pensant à son bien être et à rien d'autre. »

« Serpent ! » Souffla Hermione.

« Maman c'est qui ? » Demanda Alexis en pointant Lylas du doigt.

« Alexis, on ne montre pas du doigt c'est malpoli. »

Mais l'autre jeune fille avait déjà balayé la remarque d'Hermione en riant et s'était accroupie pour être au niveau d'Alexis. Le petit garçon l'adopta dès qu'elle se fut présentée et qu'elle lui eut dit qu'elle était d'accord pour faire une partie de bataille explosive avec lui. Il la prit par la main et l'emmena dans le salon, ravi de s'être trouvé une nouvelle amie.

Au bout de deux parties, Drago et Théo se mirent eux aussi à jouer et alors qu'Hermione terminait la préparation du repas, elle entendit Alexis s'exclamer d'une voix sérieuse.

« Mais Théo, t'es amoureux de Lylas ? Tu fais exprès de la laisser gagner à chaque fois !

Drago explosa de rire, alors que Théo regardait ailleurs et que Lylas rougissait légèrement. Alexis se leva quant-à lui avec beaucoup de dignité pour un enfant de cinq ans et regarda Hermione d'un air qui voulait dire « pourquoi il rigole ? C'est même pas drôle ce que j'ai dit. »

.

Une fois le repas terminé et le thé but, Théo et Lylas s'en allèrent et Hermione alla aider Alexis à mettre son costume de pirate. Elle lui ajusta correctement son cache œil et l'aida à mettre sa jambe à l'intérieur de la jambe de bois. Merveille de la magie, la jambe de bois avait de l'extérieur, l'apparence d'un 'baton' mais en réalité, Alexis avait parfaitement la place pour poser son pied bien à plat. Elle lui donna son sabre ainsi que son pistolet à glisser dans sa poche de son pantalon et le laissa aller montrer son déguisement à Drago pendant qu'elle-même s'habillait.

Avant d'enfiler son déguisement, elle détacha ses cheveux jusque là retenus par un élastique, pencha la tête en avant et secoua énergiquement sa chevelure, avant de se redresser. Puis elle enfila sa tenue, ses accesoires et termina par une petite touche de maquillage, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Drago l'attendait, déguisé en vampire, et ouvrit grand la bouche en la voyant arriver. Il détailla la combinaison en cuir noir qui lui collait parfaitement au corps, soulignant ses formes, les gants noirs qu'elle portait, la longue queue et les petites oreilles pointues qui étaient accrochées à un serre-tête dans ses cheveux. Pour couronner le tout, elle s'était dessinée des longues moustaches au crayon noir et avait également coloré son nez de noir. Drago la trouvait stupéfiante. Et immensément attirante. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit et que la gente masculine n'allait pas trop pouvoir s'attarder sur ses fesses, moulées dans le cuir.

« Ma petite lionne… » Murmura-t-il.

« Non…je suis un chat ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Avec une crinière comme celle-ci ? » Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour soulever une mèche de cheveux « Non, tu es ma lionne, ou ma tigresse ! »

« T'es belle Hermione ! »

« Merci mon lapin. On y va ? »

Juste avant de partir, Drago passa un masque blanc qui couvrait son visage, et sortit le premier de l'appartement. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Dina qui attendait en trépignant leur arrivée, sa robe de princesse – ou bien de fée – tournoyant autour d'elle. En voyant Drago elle poussa un hurlement de sauvage et couru vers lui en tournant sur elle-même pour lui montrer sa robe. Comment arrivait-elle à courir et à tourner en même temps ? Cela restait un mystère pour toute autre personne qu'elle.

« Drago, Drago, Drago,regarde ma robe de mariée ! Elle est belle hein ? Je voulais une blanche mais maman elle a dit que bleu c'était plus original. Elle est belle hein, hein, hein ? »

« Oui, elle est très belle. »

« Cool. Mais pourquoi t'as pas ton habit de marié. T'es un vampire ! C'est nul. »

« Dina, j'ai juste un pieu planté dans le cœur. Mes vêtements sont quand même ceux de mariage, regarde, j'ai même une cravate. »

« Ah…alors c'est chouette. PAPA, MAMAAAN ! Regardez je suis la mariée de Drago ! En plus tu dois partager tes bonbons avec moi ! »

« On verra ça Dina Chérie. » Répondit Drago en entrant dans son jeu.

.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand quartier sorcier résidentiel de Londres, ou la récolte de bonbons risquait d'être la meilleure et les enfants ouvrirent grand leurs yeux en arrivant. Il y avait énormément de monde dans le quartier décoré spécialement pour l'occasion. Des citrouilles géantes lévitaient en l'air. Des squelettes et des armures animées se promenaient entre les enfants et même des fantômes avaient fait le déplacement. Les chauves souris-voltgeaient dans le ciel étoilé et des fontaines de jus de citrouille avaient même été installées sur les trottoirs. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers une première maison, une bande d'adolescent rieurs les croisèrent et les trois garçons de la bande se retournèrent sur Hermione. L'un deux la siffla alors qu'un deuxième s'exclamait « joli cul ». Il s'en allèrent en courant tandis que Drago attrapait Hermione par la taille, la collant contre elle en grinçant des dents.

« Abruti ! Si je le recroise je vais sortir ma baguette ! »

« Drago, c'est un gamin. »

« M'en fiche. Ce déguisement est bien…mais qu'à la maison en fait. Tout le monde va te reluquer. »

«Mais non. »

« Si. Le prochain qui regarde tes fesses je le stupéfixe ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et préféra ne pas répondre. Après tout, elle était même plutôt contente de voir que Drago était un peu jaloux. Elle entraina les enfants vers une première maison et les regarda courir vers la porte à laquelle il frappèrent. Un sorcier à l'air revêche sortit, baguette brandie et Alexis fit un pas en arrière, mais Dina ne se laissa pas démonter et fit un pas de plus vers lui, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de la baguette.

« Des bonbons ou je demande qu'on te jette un sort. Eux-là » Dit-elle en pointant Hermione du doigt « Ils savent trop bien lancer les sort alors tu ferais mieux de m'en donner. »

L'homme sourit, révèlant ainsi qu'il jouait juste un personnage et tendit la main sur sa gauche. Il déposa une énorme poignée de sucrerie dans le sac de Dina, avant de faire pareil pour Alexis qui s'était timidement ravancé.

«Merci Monsieur. Et elle est belle ma robe hein, hein, hein ? »

« Très belle. »

« C'est une robe de mariée. Et lui là, c'est mon mari à moi. »

« Ahh, intéressant. Moi qui pensait que je ne pourrais pas tenter ma chance avec Mademoiselle le Chat. » Répondit l'homme en lançant un œillade à Hermione.

« Je ne crois pas non. Je suis polygame ! » Lanca Drago avant de tourner les talons, entrainant Hermione avec lui.

Les enfants suivirent et avant de fermer la porte, l'homme qui leur avait donné les bonbons eu le temps d'entendre.

« Drago, Drago, Drago, c'est quoi polygame ? »

« Demande à Hermione. »

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, c'est quoi polygame ? »

« Quelque chose que tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. »

« Non, non, non, je suis pas trop jeune, c'est quoi polygame ? »

« … »

« C'est quoi polygame ? »

« … »

« C'est quoi polygame ? »

« … »

« C'est… »

« C'est quelqu'un…quelqu'un qui a plusieurs femmes. » Finit par dire Hermione, après avoir cherché en vain un mensonge convaincant. »

« Nan, nan, nan Drago. T'as pas le droit d'avoir deux femmes. C'est que moi. »

« Je sais Dina Chérie. Mais Hermione, elle ne compte pas. »

« Oui, Hermione elle ne compte pas mais que elle alors. » Fit Dina en aggripant le bras de Drago.

.

Ils continuèrent de parcourir la rue, de maison en maison, les sacs de Dina et Alexis devenant de plus en plus remplis à chaque fois. Les sucettes, chocogrenouilles, patacitrouilles et autre friandises s'entassaient à une vitesse affolante. Drago n'avait pas perdu de temps pour négocier avec sa 'femme' de la soirée et avec Alexis et il piochait allégrement dans leurs paniers, environ toutes les deux minutes, au grand désarroi d'Hermione qui n'avait elle accepté qu'un seul des chocolats que lui avaient proposé Dina et Alexis.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans devant une autre maison et Dina appuya avec enthousiame sur la sonnette.

Hermione reconnut immédiatement la femme qui ouvrit la porte. Il s'agissait d'Emmeline Vance, ancienne membre de l'ordre du Phénix.

« Des bonbons où une stupéfixtion. » S'éxclamèrent en chœur Alexis et Dina.

« Bon…je crois que ce sera des bonbons alors…oh tiens, bonjour Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, et vous ? »

« Ce petit pirate et cette princesse sont avec toi ? »

« Je suis pas une princesse. Je suis une mariée ! Mon mari il est là. »

Emmeline jeta un coup d'œil distrait vers Drago, mais pâli immédiatement après, une fois qu'elle eut reconnu les cheveux blonds presques blancs. Même avec un déguisement et un masque, la chevelure des Malefoy était reconnaissable. Hermione sembla alors se rappeller de quelque chose et se pinça les lèvres alors qu'Emmeline Vance la regardait maintenant d'un regard dur.

« Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai…tu me déçois beaucoup Hermione… »

« Ne jugez pas sans savoir s'il vous plait. Une personne ne fait pas l'autre. »

« Je croirais entendre Albus Dumbledore ! Mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas entendre ! Bonne soirée. » Termina-t-elle en claquant séchement la porte.

Hermione soupira et entraina les enfants vers une autre maison. Alors qu'ils courraient tous les deux le long de l'allée pour atteindre au plus vite la porte, Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione et demanda.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Emmeline Vance faisait partie de l'Ordre, comme tu le sais, et pendant la guerre, elle a perdu définitivement l'usage de sa main droite. C'est ton père qui lui a lançé le sort… »

« Evidemment… »

« Je ne disais pas ça pour… »

« Je sais Hermione. Je vais devoir m'y faire maintenant. Les gens me détestent…ils détestent ma famille. Pour ce que je m'en soucie. »

Il attrapa la main d'Hermione et se dirigea lui-même vers une autre maison, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était vraiment indifférent et qu'il allait continuer sa chasse aux bonbons comme si de rien n'était.

Vers vingt trois heures, alors que les sacs débordaient de friandises, Hermione et Drago décidèrent qu'il était tant de rentrer. Il ramenèrent Dina chez elle, qui n'était pas contente de devoir redonner sa place de 'Chérie de Drago' à Hermione, et puis ils retournèrent chez le blond.

Drago portait Alexis qui tombait de fatigue et le déposa sur le lit, laissant Hermione l'aider à enfiler son pyjama. Elle insista quand même pour qu'il se brosse les dents, et puis elle retourna le mettre dans son lit et le border. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'embrasser et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit qu'il s'écroula, endormi sur l'oreiller.

.

.

« ARRRRGHHHH ! Cette garce, cette saleté ! Cette ENFLURE ! JE VAIS LA TUER ! »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Mais, j'ai vérifié ce qu'elle a écrit. Elle m'a envoyé l'article. Cette…cette… »

« Et tu pensais vraiment qu'elle allait le laisser tel quel ? Tu es si naïve que ça ? »

« OH, CA VA ! N'en rajoute pas une couche. Je vais la tuer. Je vais la faire bouillir dans un chaudron, la découper en morceaux, la… arrrgh. »

Elle poussa un autre cri, et de rage, balança son exemplaire de journal, qui alla reposer un peu plus loin sur le sol, ouvert sur une double page au titre tapageur.

.

**La face cachée d'Hermione Granger : la Gazette vous révèle le côté sombre de la célèbre héroïne de Guerre.**

**.  
**

_C'est un reportage exclusif que vous livre ici la Gazette du Sorcier, réalisé par notre jeune et dynamique journaliste Miranda Skeeter, qui a pu rencontrer Hermione Granger il y a quelques jours, et obtenir ainsi des confidences exclusives_.

_On ne présente plus Hermione Granger : Heroïne de Guerre, brillante étudiante, ancienne membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et meilleure amie du Survivant, Harry Potter, la jeune femme est bien connue de toute la population srcière et sa réputation n'est plus à faire._

_Cependant, nos lecteurs risquent d'être surpris, voir déçus de la face cachée d'Hermione Granger, qui s'est révélée n'être pas si pure que cela._

_Avec elle, nous sommes revenus sur le périple qu'elle et ses deux amis ont mené pour arriver à détruire le Mage Noir et il s'est avéré que l'ambiance n'était pas toujours au beau fixe. « Il y avait, des tensions, on se disputait tout de le temps. Je me suis plusieurs fois demandé ce que je faisais ici, avec eux. Je regrettais d'avoir accepté d'aider Harry » Nous dit-elle. La vie recluse avec deux personnes à amener Hermione Granger à dévoiler sa vraie nature : colérique, autoritaire et parfois violente. Elle m'a confié s'être servie plusieurs fois de sa baguette parce qu'elle « en avait marre. » Est-ce un comportement normal pour cette jeune fille ? A-t-elle vraiment aidé Harry Potter dans sa quête avec ses sautes d'humeurs ? C'est ce que nous nous demandons tous._

_Mais à présent que la Guerre est finie, et que le Ministère clâme qu'il faut pardonner et que la population sorcière doit être unifiée, Hermione Granger semble prendre ses mots au pied de la lettre et se rapproche de ses anciens ennemis. Une source qui a tenu à garder l'anonymat nous à confié qu'elle avait mit fin à sa relation de longue durée avec Ronald Weasley, juste après la fin de la guerre, au moment ou elle commencé à travailler à Sainte-Mangouste en tant que volontaire. C'est à cet endroit qu'elle s'est rapprochée de Drago Malefoy, ancien mangemort fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, qui était hospitalisée. Ils sont à présent constamment ensemble et même si Hermione Granger à confirmé ce fait, nous sommes en droit de nous interroger. Nous dit-elle la vérité lorsqu'elle prétend avoir apprit à le connaitre depuis son hospitalisation ? N'as-t-elle pas choisi d'être volontaire là-bas en sachant qu'il y était ? Se fréquentaient-ils déjà auparavant ? Hermione Granger a-t-elle donc trahi l'Ordre du Phénix en cotoyant un membre de l'autre camp ? De nombreuses zones d'ombres persistent au niveau de la relation entre Hermione Granger et Drago malefoy et la jeune femme elle-même semble mal à l'aise puisqu'elle a refusé de dire si leur relation était plus qu'amicale, invoquant le respect de sa vie privée. Pourtant, de nombreux témoins affirment les avoir vus à plusieurs reprises se tenant la main ou échangeant de longs baisers langoureux ? Quelle est la raison de ce silence alors ? Pourquoi garder le secret et se montrer en public ? Peut-être a-t-elle peur d'annoncer la nouvelle a Harry Potter, son meilleur ami mais également pire ennemi de Drago Malefoy. « Pour moi, Hermione a fait son choix, en le choississant lui, elle tourne le dos à harry et à tous ses amis. Elle me déçoit beaucoup » Déclare un de ses anciens camarade de Poudlard. « Hermione n'est plus la même, j'ai l'impression de voir sa vraie nature et je suis perdu » Nous dit un autre._

_Hermione Granger semble vraiment remuer une mauvaise potion, comme le montre ses nouvelles fréquentations : outre Théodore Nott, nous sommes à présent certains qu'elle a contribué à la libération provisoire de Lucius Malefoy. Même si elle déclare que c'est pour l'intérêt de notre communauté, nous sommes en droit de nous poser des questions, surtout en voyant que Mr Malefoy n'est toujours pas de retour derrière les barreaux. Elle va également le voir très souvent, en compagnie de son fils. Nous savons aussi qu'elle est allée rendre visite seule à Narcissa Malefoy, sa probable futur-belle mère…_

_Que penser alors de cette héroïne de guerre qui semble passer son temps auprès de ceux qu'elle a combattu. Rébéllion et choc post-guerre, ou bien réel intérêt et envie de tourner le dos à ceux qui l'ont portée ? La Gazette vous laisse Méditer sur cette question…_

_Miranda Skeeter, pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

_.  
_

« Ce truc est un torchon ! » Continua de tempêter Hermione « Elle ment ! Elle affabule ! Elle a inventé les trois quart des propos qu'elle me prête ! Je vais la tuer, je vais la discréditer ! Je vais lui en faire baver…je vais… »

« Hermione, calme-toi. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu n'as pas lu. Elle me fait passer pour une…pour une… »

Un bruit sourd sur venant de dehors lui coupa la parole et elle tourna la tête pour voir plusieurs hiboux et chouettes qui attendaient impatiemment devant la fenêtre. Hermione lâcha un profond soupir et regarda Drago avec un air mi-énevervé, mi satisfait qui signifiait 'tu vois ce que je te dis'.

« Ne les laisse pas entrer ! »

« Il vont taper au carreau jusqu'à ce qu'on leur ouvre. »

« Très bien, laisse-les entrer mais jettes tout ce qu'ils apportent. Je n'ai pas envie de lire. »

« Mais…peut-être qu'on t'apporte du soutien. »

« Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas savoir…je vais prendre un bain pendant que tu me débarasses de toutes ces lettres ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…ça va me détendre. »

Drago haussa les sourcils et la laissa partir en direction de la salle de bain, pendant qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre, laissant entrer tous les volatiles.

Hermione se déshabilla rapidement, ouvrit en grand le robinet et rajouta un peu de gel douche pour faire mousser.

Une fois la baignoire remplie, elle se glissa dedans, s'enfonçant dans l'eau et elle ferma les yeux, reposant sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire. Cette Skeeter lui avait donné mal à la tête. C'était une vraie plaie, calomnieuse et garce à souhait. Hermione rêvait de lui envoyer des milliers de sortilèges de chauve-furie en même temps. Ou peut-être même un doloris. Quoi que le Doloris la ferait hurler et elle risquait de souffrir encore plus puisque la voix de Miranda était insupportable.

Puis, ricanant toute seule à la pensée qu'elle pourrait lui jeter un silencio avant le doloris et la regarder souffrir sans qu'elle puisse émettre un son, Hermione s'immerga totalement sous l'eau pendant quelques secondes, puis ressortit sa tête, les yeux toujours fermés.

.

Elle se relaxa tranquillement, mais sentit soudain un courant d'air, suivit de la voix de Drago.

« Mais c'est un sauna ici. »

« Qu…mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici Drago ? » S'écria-t-elle en tirant le rideau de douche « Je suis dans mon _bain._ »

« Je ne vois rien…il y a trop de mousse malheureusement. »

Hermione rougit, ayant bien entendu le dernier mot et tira encore plus le rideau, laissant seulement sa tête dépasser.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rentres pendant que je prend un bain ? »

« Il faut que je te parle. Et non, ça ne pouvait pas attendre. »

« … »

« J'ai lu l'artcicle. »

« Oui ? Et ? »

« Et tu as dit que les trois quarts des choses dites étaient fausses. »

« Oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Est-ce le fait que tu es allé voir ma mère rentre dans ces trois quarts ? »

Hermione se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Dans l'article, elle s'était plutôt attardée sur les mensonges et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce passage. Mais Drago ne semblait pas avoir la même lecture qu'elle et la regardait à présent d'un air méfiant, inquiet de ne pas la voir répondre. L'air coupable d'Hermione finit par lever tout ses soupçons et il lui lança un regard blessé !

« Je n'y croit pas ! Quand est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. C'était le jour ou je devais parler à Alexis. J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas revenir dans sa chambre et j'ai erré dans l'hôpital. Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvée devant sa chambre, nin pourquoi j'y suis allée. Je crois que je voulais juste lui parler, savoir pourquoi elle est comme ça avec toi. »

« Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? »

« Pour être franche, je ne comptais pas te le dire parce que…parce que tu ne veux plus lui parler, et je ne voulais pas te blesser et ce n'était pas utile. »

«Pas utile ? Tu vas voir ma mère dans mon dos mais ce n'est pas utile de me le dire ? »

« Non. Regardes comment tu réagis ! Et que je sois allé la voir ne m'a rien apporté. A quoi cela aurait servit que je le dise…ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait. »

« Je t'en veux ! »

« Drago… »

« Tu as intérêt à être inventive pour te faire pardonner. » Dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire, s'il lui disait ça, c'est qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop. Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver une idée…

* * *

Et voici pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que l'article vous a plu. j'aime bien les écrire mais j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est nul xD

Une review et Drago pourra vous rejoindre dans votre bain :D

Bisous Bisous


	37. Chapitre XXXV

Bonjour, Bonjour. Déjà première chose, je souhaite bon courage et un grand MERDE a tous ceux qui passent le bac ! Mais de toute façon, vous ne devriez pas être sur ff net là tout de suite *mode rabat-joie* Non, je plaisante xD

Et deuxième chose : Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements et votre soutien !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**lapin d'Alice** : C'est clair que moi non plus, l'épilogue : beurk beurk ! Les garçons sont souvent jaloux et Drago encore plus parce qu'il se dévalorise par rapport aux autres ^^

**fic-inspiration** : Drago va y gagner forcément, tu vas voir par toi même comment elle va se faire pardonner. Par contre je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres encore...

**Andrea Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup. je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Charlotte** : Merci. C'est sur qu'Hermione est plus forte que Miranda !

**Julie** : Bravo pour Pansy. Pour Ron, ce chapitre risque de te surpendre ^^ J'espère que tu as bien dormi xD

**Cline** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment touchée et ravie de t'avoir fait aimé une fic Harry POtter alors que ce n'est pas ton genre de lecture. C'est le meilleur compliment qu'on puisse me bosse quand même tes exams hein !

**Vera Bennett** : Réponse dans ce chapitre pour savoir ce que va faire Hermione pour se faire pardonner. Quant-au proche de Poudlard, pour être honnête, moi-même je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit xD

* * *

**Chapitre XXXV : Assurance**

**.  
**

«(…) et si je te faisais un superbe repas ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas assez pour que je te pardonne. » Répondit Drago, profitant de la situation avec délectation.

« Eh bien je n'ai plus d'idée. Ca fait la septième que tu élimines.» Bougonna Hermione en faisant la moue.

« Pourtant j'en ai une moi…une idée toute simple. »

« Laquelle ? »

« J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas assez profité de ton costume d'Halloween. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Hermione en le dévisageant.

« C'est vrai ! Il faisait nuit et puis de toute façon j'étais trop occupé avec ma « femme » je ne pouvais tout de même pas regarder ailleurs. » Dit-il d'un ton innocent.

« Je pensais que tu étais polygame ? » Répliqua Hermione.

« Je pensais que tu voulais te faire pardonner ? » Renchérit-il d'un ton malicieux.

.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans l'immense amphithéâtre, pour son cours d'histoire de la médicomagie, elle eut l'impression que les bavardages des élèves devenaient différents. Elle vit plusieurs visages se tourner vers elle et la dévisager étrangement. Elle essaya de se dire qu'elle était paranoïaque mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ces crétins avaient lu et cru l'article de Skeeter.

Elle commença à descendre les marches de l'amphi et repéra Jen et Loïc, assis dans un coin. Elle les rejoignit rapidement et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, entre eux deux. Elle eut à peine le temps de les saluer que Jen commença immédiatement à parler.

« J'ai lu l'article sur toi qui est paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça ce matin, est-ce que c'est vrai que… »

« Jen ! Cet article est un tissu de mensonges et je compte bien le faire savoir publiquement. Toi qui es américaine, tu devrais avoir l'habitude de la presse à scandale qui raconte n'importe quoi non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai mais… »

« Jen, laisse-là un peu tranquille. » Intervint Loïc.

« Oh…vous n'êtes pas drôles. » Fit Jen en sortant ses parchemins et sa plume.

Hermione fit de même tout en ruminant. Elle se demandait comment Harry avait fait pour supporter tout ça. Elle, elle en avait déjà marre alors qu'il n'y avait que Jen qui venait de lui parler explicitement de l'article. Elle se sentait pourtant agressée, et les nombreuses personnes qui se retournaient régulièrement pour la regarder n'arrangeaient pas son état.

Le cours commença rapidement et aida Hermione a se calmer un peu. Elle aimait beaucoup les cours d'histoire de la médicomagie qui lui en apprenaient beaucoup sur l'évolution des techniques et des sortilèges de guérison. Même si ce qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque lui avait coupé ses espoirs, elle espérait toujours apprendre des informations qui pourraient lui donner des pistes pour Drago…

.

A l'heure du midi, elle quitta Loïc et Jen pour rejoindre la cafétéria. Théo n'était pas encore arrivé et alors qu'elle était assise seule à sa table, elle du envoyer balader plusieurs étudiants qui voulaient lui parler de l'article de Skeeter.

Théo arriva finalement avec Lylas, au moment où Hermione commençait à perdre patience et la vue de leurs mains entrelaçées apaisa un peu sa mauvaise humeur. Un large sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et elle fixa Théo d'un air amusé.

« Ma théorie du film d'horreur était bonne alors ? »

« Quoi ? » Demandèrent Lylas et Théo en cœur.

« Rien du tout…je suis contente pour vous, c'est tout. »

« Moi aussi je suis content pour moi. » Commenta Théo en s'asseyant.

Lylas rigola à cette remarque et Théo la regarda d'un air qu'Hermione qualifia de niais, avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser. Lylas passa ses bras derrière son cou, le rapprochant d'elle et Hermione fut alors contrainte d'assister à une séance de bécotage particulièrement longue à son goût. Elle croyait voir deux collégiens, qui se pouvaient se passer des lèvres de l'autre.

« Si je vous gêne vous me le dite. » S'exclama-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Non, tu ne nous gênes pas. » Répondit Théo, s'écartant de Lylas pour mieux recommencer sa précédente tâche.

« Vous pouvez prendre une chambre aussi… »

« Ah, je vois. » Fit Théo en se rasseyant correctement « Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu sais, tu le verras ce soir ton Drago. » Termina-t-il en ricanant, fier de lui.

Ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant de leurs cours de la matinée. Hermione appréciait de plus en plus Lylas qui était très drôle et intelligente. Puis la conversation devia vers Miranda Skeeter et la possible vengeance qu'Hermione pourrait lui infliger.

« Si seulement je pouvais découvrir quelque chose sur elle. Comme je l'avais fait pour Rita…Je la réduirais en poussière. »

« Est-ce que tu vas publier un démenti ? »

« Je pense que oui. Je suis certaine qu'Harry va me dire que ça ne sert à rien mais je ne peux pas laisser cette harpie me prêter des propos que je n'ai jamais tenus. »

« Je comprend, » Fit Lylas « Sinon, sur une note plus joyeuse. Est-ce que tu viens vendredi prochain ? »

« Où ça ? »

« Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas vu les affiches accrochées partout ? La soirée étudiante ! Ca va être génial ! »

« Oh ça…je ne sais pas trop. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. »

« Tu n'y es jamais allé. Tu ne peux pas voir si c'est ton truc ou pas. On s'amusera. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais y réfléchir. »

.

.

Drago sortit du bureau du médicomage où il venait d'effectuer sa visite de contrôle mensuel et se dirigea vers les étages, l'estomac noué. La mission de son père prenait fin aujourd'hui. Ce soir, il serait de nouveau derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban et cette seule pensée le faisait frémir.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce ou était son père, il vit toute suite sa mine pâle et légèrement anxieuse. Lucius Malefoy gardait toujours sa froideur et sa prestance mais Drago qui le connaissait bien arrivait à voir qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

« Tu es venu… » Dit-il à Drago.

« Bien sur. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Comme un homme qui va retourner à Azkaban alors qu'il a gouté à une forme de liberté. »

« Je…il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire ? Vous avez sauvé et guéri plusieurs personnes. Cela mérite bien qu'on fasse quelque chose ! »

« Mon avocat s'est déjà lancé. Pour l'instant, il m'a déjà obtenu l'autorisation des droits de visites, qui m'étaient auparavant interdit. Et il a bon espoir pour m'obtenir une remise de peine mais pour l'instant, je préfère ne pas y penser. »

« Je comprends… »

« … »

« … »

« Je suis fier de ce que tu es en train de devenir mon fils. Ne fais surtout pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Jamais ! Si un jour tu te retrouves à Azkaban, alors j'aurais tout raté. Ne fais pas comme moi. Prend soin de ta famille, ta future famille et fais-les toujours passer avant tout. Et réfléchis. Je croyais vous avoir fait passer avant tout. Je croyais vous protéger mais en fait…c'était tout le contraire. Ne fais surtout pas comme moi. »

« Je ne le ferais pas. » Promit Drago d'un ton solennel.

« Et restes avec Miss Granger. Finalement, je pense qu'elle a une bonne influence sur toi. »

« Je savais que vous finiriez pas l'apprécier. »

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Drago. Je n'apprécie pas cette fille. Elle est insupportable et horripilante. Mais elle est bien pour toi. »

« Même en étant née-moldue ? »

« Même en étant née-moldue. » Répondit Lucius en fronçant toutefois le nez.

.

Drago retint un petit sourire, son père n'était toujours pas satisfait mais il continuait d'accepter Hermione, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il tendit un sac miniaturisé à son père, contenant plusieurs robes de sorciers neuves, ainsi que de nombreux produits de toilette, pour qu'il puisse les emmener à Azkaban. Lucius le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de reporter son regard vers l'extérieur. Il regardait le parc verdoyant qui s'étalait devant Sainte-Mangouste. De l'herbe, des arbres… dire que dans quelques heures…même minutes à présent, il serait de retour à Azkaban. Il allait retrouver sa cellule exigüe, les murs gris et les cris de ceux qui étaient devenus fous depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Lorsque les aurors entrèrent dans la pièce, Lucius eu un mouvement de recul et l'idée de s'enfuir lui traversa l'esprit tellement l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau enfermé le répulsait. Mais il se raisonna et tendit les poignets vers un des aurors, pour qu'il les lui attache magiquement.

L'auror avait à peine sorti sa baguette que quelque chose lui bondit dessus. Lucius essaya de se dégager mais il réalisa que c'était son fils qui l'enlaçait. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta interdit, n'ayant jamais été très démonstratif ou affecteux avec Drago. Cette attitude le prenait au dépourvu et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Puis, maladroitement, il referma ses bras autour de Drago et il lui tapota le dos.

Son fils se recula alors vivement et le regarda d'un air un peu gêné.

L'auror qui attendait se racla la gorge, dissipant leur moment de gêne et attacha les poignets de Lucius. Aucun mot de plus ne fut échangé entre père et fils. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder longuement, avant que les Aurors ne décident de partir, remmenant Lucius vers la prison.

.

Lorsque la porte se referma et que Drago se retrouva seul dans la pièce, il se sentit vidé. Il avait du mal à réaliser que la prochaine fois qu'il pourrait voir son père, ce serait en visite à Azkaban.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Ses pensées voguérent vers Hermione, puis vers l'article de Skeeter, et puis tout naturellement vers sa mère. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à elle mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle savait que Lucius était retourné en prison… Si elle ne le savait pas, elle risquait vraisemblablement de mal réagir en l'apprenant. Et Hermione qui était allée la voir…que lui avait-elle dit ?

Narcissa ne lui manquait pas vraiment. Elle avait été odieuse avec lui et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais la revoir, mais pourtant, il se leva et se dirigea malgré lui vers le service de psychomagie.

Devant la porte, il hésita longuement, mais pensant à ce que pourrait dire Hermione si elle était là, quelque chose qui serait du genre « Ca peut t'aider à guérir », il poussa la porte et entra.

Narcissa était allongée dans un lit qui paraissait cent fois trop grand pour elle, les yeux clos. Drago s'approcha et écouta sa respiration régulière : elle dormait. Drago tendit la main afin de la secouer pour qu'elle se réveille mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. A quoi cela servirait-il qu'il la réveille ? Il n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Devant elle, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui pardonner. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pardonner pour aller de l'avant et il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle manifeste le besoin de s'excuser. Si elle se rendait compte un jour qu'elle avait perdu son fils…ce serait trop tard. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

.

.

Hermione mit le point final à sa dissertation avec un soupir satisfait. Elle relu, corrigea les dernieres fautes et enroula soigneusement le parchemin. Puis elle se leva, alla se servir un verre de jus de citrouille et retourna sur son canapé avec un livre de médicomagie, afin de complèter le cours qu'elle avait eu le matin même. Elle avait bu la moitié de son jus de fruit lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte.

Hermione poussa un autre soupir – agacé cette fois – en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle détestait être interrompue pendant ses devoirs.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, son irritation s'envola d'un coup.

« Ron ! C'est…je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Entre ! » Dit-elle en se poussant pour le laisser passer.

Trop heureuse de le voir alors qu'elle pensait qu'il continuait de la bouder, elle le fit rentrer sans noter l'air maussade qui était vissé sur son visage. Il allait s'asseoir pendant qu'Hermione allait lui chercher quelque chose à boire.

« Je suis contente que tu viennes me voir. Je croyais que tu me faisais la tête. L'autre jour à Halloween, j'avais l'impression que…bref. Alors ? Racontes-moi tout ? Ca se passe bien à l'ISFA ? »

Elle déposa une tasse de thé devant Ron et s'assit à ses côtés, attendant une réponse qui ne fut cependant pas celle qu'elle espérait.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire Hermione ? Me demander comment se passent mes cours ? »

« Eh bien…oui ? » Hésita Hermione, un peu perdue.

« Et tu n'as rien à m'expliquer par exemple ? »

« … »

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ! Tu nous prend pour des imbéciles ? »

« Ron ? De quoi tu me parles ? »

« De ça ! » Cracha-t-il en lançant la Gazette du Sorcier sur les genoux d'Hermione « Alors comme ça tu en avais marre de te balader aux quatre coins du Royaume-Uni ? Et tu te demandais ce que tu faisais là ? Tu m'as vraiment pris pour le dernier des idiots hein ? Qui est-ce qui m'a fait la morale quand je suis revenu, après être parti. Qui est-ce qui a dit qu'elle restait avec Harry ! Alors qu'en fait, tu mourrais d'envie de partir toi-aussi. En fait, tu es restée avec lui juste pour me fuir… »

« RON ! Comment est-ce que tu peux penser ça ! Tu connais les Skeeter ! Tu sais bien qu'elle raconte des tissus de mensonges ! »

« Et je te connais encore mieux que Skeeter Hermione ! Je sais que tu n'aurais pas accepté de faire une interview sans prendre tes précautions. Je veux bien croire que ses phrases à elle et les témoignages soient faux, mais pas tes paroles ! »

« Je te jure que si Ron ! J'ai prit mes précautions, je te le promet. Mais j'ai été trop naïve. Je lui ai simplement demandé de m'envoyer l'article avant de le publier…ce qu'elle a fait, sauf qu'elle a tout remodifié après. Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je te le jure. Je ne l'ai même jamais pensé. Tu sais bien que j'aurais tout fait pour aider Harry. Et toi aussi. C'est pour ça que tu es revenu. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais été raconter ça ? »

« Je sais pas moi. » Marmonna Ron, sa colère retombant d'un seul coup.

« Tu me crois alors ? »

« Moui. »

« Parfait. Tu vas donc pouvoir me dire comment ça se passe à l'ISFA ! »

« C'est bien…mais c'est dur, et on a des tonnes de devoirs qu'on est obligé de faire. »

« C'est le principe des devoirs oui… »

« Non, mais je veux dire entièrement. J'ai jamais fait mes devoirs entièrement moi. Soit je ne finissais pas, soit tu les terminais pour moi. Tu aurais vraiment du faire l'école avec nous. »

« Je ne te sers vraiment que pour les devoirs ? »

« Tu me laisses finir ton assiette parfois aussi. » Plaisanta Ron.

Hermione le regarda avec un petit sourire. Elle retrouvait enfin Ron. Son Ron. Son meilleur ami. Celui avec qui elle aimait discuter, se disputer, s'amuser. Elle était peut-être égoïste, sachant qu'elle lui avait fait du mal, mais elle voulait garder son meilleur ami. Que le trio qu'elle formait avec Harry et lui reste le même.

Elle se relaxa dans le canapé et commença à rattraper le temps perdu avec Ron.

Le rouquin en était à sa troisième tasse de thé et à son énième biscuit lorsqu'un petit 'pop' retentit dans la pièce.

.

Les deux hommes se figèrent en un même mouvement et Ron serra instinctivement les poings mais il s'efforça de garder son calme et ne dit rien. Drago quant-à lui fila aussi vite que si il avait été sur un balai et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi il vient là lui ? » Bougonna Ron.

« Parce qu'il veut me voir ? »

« Je vais m'en aller alors. »

« Non, tu peux encore rester. »

« Je te verrais dimanche. Je ne boude pas t'en fait pas. » Termina-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue.

Hermione rejoignit Drago dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit près de lui. Elle mit une main dans ses cheveux et les caressa doucement. Elle savait qu'il était allé voir son père aujourd'hui et que savoir qu'il était de retour à Azkaban devait être dur pour lui. Il avait comme renoué avec son père ces derniers temps, mais pourtant il devait repartir.

Drago ferma les yeux sous la caresse d'Hermione et se relaxa lentement.

« Il a le droit aux visites maintenant. Et il pourra peut-être sortir plus tôt. »

« C'est super ! »

« Oui…mais il reste quand même emprisonné. »

« Je sais. Mais il faut positiver et voir le mieux dans le mauvais. »

« … »

« … »

« Je suis allé voir Narcissa également. »

« Ah ? »

« Elle dormait…mais quand je suis rentré dans la chambre et que je l'ai vue, je n'ai rien ressenti. Pas de colère, pas de tristesse. Je crois que je me fiche de ce qu'elle peut penser à présent. Ca n'a plus d'importance. »

« Tu es dur avec elle non ? Elle est malade. Peut-être que lorsqu'elle ira mieux elle se rendra compte à quel point son comportement a été stupide. »

« Peut-être, mais qu'elle s'en rende ou pas compte, je m'en fiche. Et ce sera trop tard pour elle. Et ne crois pas que je dis ça parce que je lui en veux encore. C'est faux. Elle m'indiffére à présent. C'est juste que je ne fonctionne pas comme toi. Toi, tu pardonnerais, même des années après. Mais ça, ce n'est pas dans mon caractère. »

« Pourtant tu m'as pardonnée pour l'article de Rita… »

« Pas encore Granger ! Il est où ton costume de lionne ? »

« C'est un chat Drago ! »

« Peu importe. Tu avais promit. »

Hermione lui tira la langue mais se leva tout de même pour aller chercher son costume d'Halloween. Dans la salle de bain, elle se coiffa de nouveau comme elle l'avait fait et se dessina des moustaches et un nez. Puis elle retourna dans sa chambre et parada devant Drago qui la regardait d'un air appréciateur qui la fit rougir.

«Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit ! Ce truc est tellement moulant que c'est indécent. »

«C'est un déguisement. »

« Même. Je t'interdis t'acheter tes jeans ou n'importe quels vêtements aussi moulant que celui-là, c'est clair ? »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre Malefoy. De toute façon tu sais très bien que ce n'est absolument pas mon genre. »

Elle rit en voyant son air un peu boudeur et sauta sur le lit pour pouvoir l'embrasser alors que Drago s'amusait à tirer sur sa 'queue'

« Héé ! Fait attention, je vais te griffer. »

« Sauvageaonne. » Dit-il en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

« Barbare…les chats, n'aiment pas qu'on tire sur leur queue, ils préfèrent les caresses... » Suggéra-t-elle.

Drago s'éxécuta avec un sourire, passant sa main derrière sa nuque pour la masser doucement.

« Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

« Lylas et Théo vont à une soirée étudiante vendredi prochain et ils m'ont proposé. »

« Oui, et ? »

« Tu aimerais ? »

« Hermione…pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question. TU sais très bien que je ne voudrais pas un aller. A moins que ce soit une soirée à thème visage masqué. Mais vas-y toi. »

« Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirée. J'y serais allée si tu allais mais si tu n'y va pas. »

« Tu ne vas pas te priver pour moi ? Vas-y, je suis sure que tu vas t'amuser. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu ne va pas refaire le rat de bibliothèque quand même. Tu es à la fac maintenant, il faut s'amuser ! »

« Oui chef ! Je suis assez pardonnée maintenant ? »

« Moyen. »

« Moyen ? Comment ça moyen ? »

« Tu es un peu pardonnée. Mais je trouve que pour un chat, tu n'es très affectueuse. »

Hermione éclata de rire et se pencha à nouveau sur lui, et s'amusa à frotter son nez sur sa joue, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle lui étalait du maquillage noir partout. Ses doigts remplacèrent ensuite son nez et et les promena légèrement sur son visage. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait plus à l'aise à présent. Il ne se crispait plus lorsqu'elle touchait ses cicatrices et semblait juste apprécier le moment. Puis elle s'amusa à le chatouiller avec ses cheveux et enfin, elle enfoui sa tête dans son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Elle se surprit à prendre le temps de respirer son odeur. Elle adorait son odeur si particulière qui suscitait de drôles de sentation en elle. Ses lèvres trouvèrent le point ou elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre et se posèrent dessus, doucement. Elle l'embrassa longuement, suçotant et mordillant sa peau pâle jusqu'à laisser une marque rouge foncée. Puis elle se redressa, embrassa ses lèvres, avant de se lever du lit.

« Satisfait Monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Tu es pardonnée ! »

.

.

« Tu crois que c'est vrai… »

« Peut-être…tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre, toi, qu'elle arrive avec…_lui._ Il y a quelque chose de louche. »

« Oui mais Skeeter écrit n'importe quoi c'est bien connu. »

« Mais c'est Malefoy quand même…Mal… »

« Chuut…ne parle pas si fort. Ils sont juste à côté. »

Hermione se pinça la lèvre pour se retenir de dire que 'oui, elle était juste à côté, et oui, elle entendait tout', mais pour une fois, ce fut Drago qui l'aida à garder son calme en lui pressant gentiment la main. Elle se contenta de jeter un regard noir aux élèves qui parlaient avant de reporter son attention sur Drago.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'élève qui avait été brulé lors du dernier TP de potion arriva avec ses amis et Hermione vit que le blond le regardait fixement, un air jaloux sur le visage.

Celui de l'autre étudiant était redevenu lisse, guéri en un rien de temps par l'infirmière et sans plus de trace de la potion qui l'avait touché. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors que lui devrait garder des stigmates à vie.

« Ne te compare pas à lui Drago. » Lui glissa Hermione.

« Je ne me compare pas. C'est juste que… »

« Je sais…je comprend… »

Drago n'eut pas besoin de répondre parce que Théo et Lylas arrivèrent, main dans la main. Ils étaient dans la semaine ou leurs TP étaient communs à ceux de Drago et Hermione et cela enchantait Théo qui avait décidé de se mesurer à Hermione et de prouver qu'il était le meilleur.

Lorsque le Maitre des Potions ouvrit enfin la porte et qu'il invita les étudiants à rentrer, Théo se précipita dans la pièce, afin de prendre une place au premier rang, sous les moqueries de Drago.

« Bonjour à tous. Aujoud'hui nous allons préparer une potions expérimentale. De nombreuses personnes ici présentes seront amenées à travailler en laboratoire fabriquant les potions, qu'il faudra tester. Vous allez faire vos propres expérimentations aujourd'hui. Je vais vous donner ici. » Il fit un geste de sa baguette vers le tabeau « La composition de la potion contre les migraines et je veux qu'à partir de cette composition, vous tentez de me créer une potion soulageant les rhumatismes. Comme c'est un travail important, vous allez vous repartir par groupes de six. »

« Mais, comment est-ce que l'on va savoir si nos potions sont réussies si elles sont expérimentales ? » Demanda une étudiante.

« Elles seront testées. »

« Sur nous ? »

« Sur des animaux mademoiselle. Des rats si vous voulez tout savoir, comme dans tous les laboratoires de potions. »

« Mais…les rats ont des rhumatismes ? »

Lylas pouffa alors que le Maitre des Potions répondait « Les merveilles de la magie mademoiselle… »

.

L'ensembles des étudiants s'agitèrent ensuite pour former des groupes. Théo, Lylas, Hermione et Drago se mirent ensemble et furent assez rapidement rejoints par une fille qui semblait très timide, qui était dans la même filière que Théo et Lylas et qui avait déjà parlé une ou deux fois à la jeune fille. Puis alors que les groupes se formaient, un étudiant qui restait seul fut forcé de les rejoindre et jeta un regard haineux à Drago en s'asseyant. Celui-ci fit comme si de rien n'était mais se renfrogna légèrement.

Hermione prit la direction des opérations, et bientôt, ils étaient tous penchés sur un parchemin, réfléchissant à quels composants de la potion ils devaient garder pour créer la nouvelle.

Cette première étape se passa bien mais les divergeances appaururent lorsqu'il fallut commencer à décider des composantes à rajouter pour créer la nouvelle potion. Lylas voulait mettre de la camomille, Hermione et Karen – l'étudiante timide – des fleurs de filet du diable et Théo et Drago voulaient mettre un extrait de sang de fée. Ce à quoi était fortement opposé le sixième membre du groupe.

« IL est hors de question que l'on mette du sang de fée. »

« Ca a un effet antalgique. » Répondit Théo. Ce serait intéressant d'en mettre dedans.

« Je ne marche pas là-dedans. » Dit-il en regardant Drago « C'est dangereux. »

« Absolument pas, pas à faible dose. » Fit le blond.

« C'est sur que tu dois t'y connaitre toi Malefoy. La magie noire, c'est ton domaine. »

« Tu es hors-sujet. Et le sang de fée ne sert pas uniquement à concocter des produits illégaux. » Répondit Théo d'un ton sec.

« Bien sur… Ton père était mangemort lui-aussi…Nott c'est ça. Malefoy, toi…même combat ? Alors n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu es irréprochable. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » S'exclama Lylas d'un ton agacé « On est en train de faire une potion. C'est quoi le rapport avec ce qu'on fait les pères de Drago et Théo ? Tu mélanges les sujets. »

« Le rapport ? Je vais te le dire espèce d'idiote quel est le rapport. Ces mecs sont mauvais. »

« Ne ne parle pas comme ça ! Je suis loin d'être idiote. Et surement moins que toi qui a l'air de n'avoir que deux neurores qui se battent en duel dans ton cerveau de naze. »

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Enchaina ensuite Hermione.

« Mon problème. Mon problème c'est eux ! Lui surtout. » Explosa-t-il en pointant Drago du doigt « Ca me dégoute que des gens comme çe ne soient pas en prison. Ca me dégoute que toi Granger, tu fréquentes des gens comme ça et que tu les aide même à sortir de prison. Je croyais que tu avais été une actrice de la guerre. Que tu avais été au première loge et que tu avais vu les dégats. Je suis né-moldu, les mangemorts m'ont pris cinq membre de ma famille. Et je devrais aller étudier avec des meurtrier ? »

« Moi aussi je suis née-moldue, et je sais faire la part des choses. »

« Eh bien tant mieux pour toi. Moi je ne conçois pas de parler à un meutrier. »

« Je n'ai jamais tué personne ! » Déclara alors Drago. « Et il n'y a aucun rapport entre les agissement de ma famille et le sang de fée qu'on doit mettre ou non dans une putain de potion. » Continua-t-il en s'énervant. »

« Jamais tué personne ? Et le professeur Dumbledore ? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué peut-être. »

Drago ne répondit rien, trop choqué par ces paroles qui venaient de le frapper en pleine figure, comme une gifle. Cet étudiant venait de lui rappeler ce qui avait été l'une des période les plus difficiles de sa vie. Et la chose qu'il regrettait le plus au monde, avant même le fait d'avoir été odieux avec Hermione. Il n'avait peut-être pas prononcé le sortilège de mort, mais il était celui qui avait tué son ancien directeur. Et c'était une chose qui le hanterait toute sa vie. Il culpabiliserait toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il l'avait fait pour éviter la mort à ses parents. Mais tout de même. Il regrettait.

Et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. C'était son problème, son histoire et il souffrait de voir que jamais il ne pourrait être tranquille. Il y aurait toujours des gens pour le traiter de mangemort, de meutrier, pour calomnier sa famille ou pour l'insulter.

Il sentit la main d'Hermione sur son genou, mais il n'en ressentit pas la chaleur, il était trop atteint.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Si je sais de quoi je parle. Et ca me dégoute de voir que vous passez tous entre les mailles du filet. Toi en particulier. Et tu sais quoi, ta blessure de guerre là, tu as peut-être essayé de la cacher au début, mais tu la mérites. Tu la mérite pour tous ce que tu as fait et c'est même une punition bien maigre par rapport à tout les gens à qui toi, ou ton père, ou ta tante, ont fait du mal. Eux, ils sont mort. Toi tu n'est que défiguré et crois-moi, tu mérites bien pire que cela. Vous auriez du être morts et enterrés vous aussi, sans personne pour vous pleurer. »

Il avait haussé le ton tout au long de sa diatribe, mais quand il la termina, un lourd silence pesa sur la table. Il se passa quelques secondes sans que personne ne bouge, et puis Drago se leva brusquement…

* * *

Tadaaaam. Réprimez vos envies de meutres. Inspirez, respirez, tout va bien.

J'aime mes fins. Vous pensiez vraiment que tout allait toujours bien se passer à la fac ! Il y a des excités partout. Mais vous remarquerez quand même que le problème en lui même, ce c'est pas Drago et ses cicatrices. Ce n'est pas de méchanceté gratuite basée uniquement sur ça. Il y a d'autre problèmes qui font que...

Breffons. Une review et je vous donne le déguisement d'Hermione pour aller 'amuser' qui vous voulez, Drago ou un autre ^^

Bisous Bisous


	38. Chapitre XXXVI

Bonjouuuuur. J'étais censée poster ce chapitre vers 16h30, mais je me suis dit qu'avant, j'allais faire une petite sieste, tout petite. Résultat, je me suis endormie comme une masse. Et maintenant j'ai la tête à l'envers xD

Mais vous vous en fichez, l'important c'est qu'il soit là, ce chapitre !

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**Julie : **Je suis contente que tu aimes le vendredi :D. Pour Skeeter, elle va chercher... Tout à compris ou je voulais en venir globalement avec l'étudiant. Le truc qu'on reproche à Drago, ce n'est pas son apparence et c'était de ça dont il avait peur. Il faut aussi qu'il comprenne qu'il a une certaine réputation qui fait que les gens peuvent lui en vouloir. Breffons, merci beaucoup :D

**Andrea Malefoy : **Et en voici encore :DD

**lapin d'Alice : **La soirée étudiante, c'est dans ce chapitre ^^ Et oui tu avais déjà reviewé xD Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

**Manon : **J'espère que le reste de tes épreuves ce sont bien passées ! je suis contente que tu ai aimé le passage Drago/Lucius. La réaction de Drago, c'est juste en dessous !

**Charlotte : **Il faut aussi comprendre que ce jeune homme à souffert ! Mais la réaction de Drago, lis et tu l'auras xD

**Loufoca's Elven** : Merci beaucoup ma chérie !

* * *

** Chapitre XXXVI : Cachoterrie  
**

**.  
**

_Et puis Drago se leva brusquement …_

_.  
_

Seul Théo s'était à moitié attendu au geste du blond, mais il ne fut tout de même pas assez rapide pour l'arrêter. Drago avait sauté sur l'étudiant et lui avait mit un énorme coup de poing dans la figure. Hermione poussa un cri alors que l'autre garçon répliquait.

« Arrêtez ! Drago ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! »

Mais personne ne l'écoutait et les deux jeunes hommes continuaient de se battre. Drago avait le visage crispé par la rage et tout en lui ordonnant d'arrêter, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en le regardant.

Devant elle, elle ne voyait pas le Drago qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait. Elle voyait le Drago de Poudlard, coléreux, parfois violent et son visage haineux était méconnaissable.

Un petit attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux, et alors que le Maitre des Potions se décidait enfin à descendre de son estrade, l'inévitable arriva : dans leur bagarre, Drago et l'autre étudiant finirent par heurter le chaudron qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique assourdissant, répandant de la potion partout sur le sol. Hermione poussa un autre cri, d'horreur cette fois, alors que le Maitre des Potions utilisait sa baguette pour les séparer.

Éberluée, Hermione regarda la baguette de son professeur, avant de se gifler mentalement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à utiliser sa baguette ? Pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé ?

« Sale Mangemort. »

« Ne me parle pas comme ça espèce de… »

« Il suffit ! Non mais pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? Vous vous croyez où ? Nous sommes à l'université ici, pas dans un collège et j'attends de mes étudiants qu'ils se comportent en adultes. Sinon, il n'est plus la peine de venir à mon cours. Je ne tolèrerais plus de tels débordements. Nettoyez-moi vos dégâts maintenant. »

Hermione sursauta à ces mots et son expression d'horreur revint. Cette fois, c'était à son tour d'avoir des envies de meurtre. Elle voulait attraper Drago et l'autre étudiant, et en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Ou les plonger dans un chaudron plein d'acide. Ils avaient fichus _tout _leur travail en l'air.

Théo et Lylas avaient remarqué son air un peu hystérique, penchant vers le fou furieux et préférèrent ne rien dire, pendant que la brune prenait de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Ne pas faire de meurtre…surtout ne pas faire de meurtre…

.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours sonna, Hermione s'échappa de la pièce sans attendre. Elle avait passé le reste du TP à lire, pendant que Drago réparait ses bêtises en compagnie de son camarade de bagarre. Plus aucune insulte n'avait été échangée mais les deux jeunes hommes avaient continué de se fusiller du regard.

De son côté, Hermione ne décolérait pas…lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cafétéria, elle fouilla la pièce des yeux et repéra Jen avec soulagement. Elle se dirigea vers la table de l'américaine et se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise.

« Hermione ? Mais…qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne manges pas avec tes amis et Drago Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que son regard se dirigeait vers les portes où les trois personnes mentionnées venaient d'apparaitre.

« Non. » Répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que mon charmant petit-ami à décidé d'agir comme le petit con qu'il peut-être parfois et se sentant attaqué par un autre con il a décidé de répliquer en le frappant. Ils se sont bagarrés et ils ont finit par renverser le chaudron de potion sur lequel on travaillait. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je déteste le travail d'équipe. Je ne suis pas individualiste, mais on est jamais mieux servis que par soi même et…on travaillait sur les potions expérimentales ! Ils m'ont gâché mon travail ! Je le déteste. »

« Tu sais que tu fais peur parfois Hermione. Ta réputation n'est pas infondée. »

« Jen…je suis assez énervée là. Alors n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait. »

A l'autre bout de la cafétéria, Drago planta rageusement sa fourchette dans sa feuille de salade, avant de relever les yeux vers Lylas et Théo qui tentaient vainement de ne pas sourire.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait la tête ? »

« Parce que tu as saccagé la potion ? » Suggéra Théo.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé. Je me fais insulter par un connard et c'est à moi qu'elle fait la tête. »

« C'est surement plus facile de bouder quelqu'un qu'on apprécie que quelqu'un à qui on ne prête aucune attention. »

« Elle voulait que je fasse quoi ? Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser insulter comme ça. Tu as ententu ce qu'il a dit sur ton père à toi aussi. Il ne sait rien. Il ne sait rien du tout ! »

.

« Je le comprend. Et je suis contente qu'il n'ai pas fuit comme il l'aurait fait il y a quelques semaines. Mais…pourquoi est-ce qu'il est allé le frapper ? »

« Parce que c'est un garçon ? »

« Oui, mais c'est moi qui vait avoir un zéro à ma potion ! »

.

Après le déjeuner, Drago rentra chez lui, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de TD et il travailla sur ses cours. Puis lorsque la fin d'après-midi, et puis le début de soirée s'écoulèrent, il soupira en voyant qu'Hermione n'était pas venue le voir. Bien sur, ils n'étaient techniquement pas obligés de se voir tous les jours, mais c'était pourtant un état de fait et Drago n'aimait pas qu'elle ne vienne pas. Surtout quand il jugeait qu'elle était trop dure avec lui. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir mais son orgueil lui ordonna quand même de tenir.

Il se prépara un plat de pâtes, espérant toujours qu'elle le rejoindrait pour le repas, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Finalement, lorsque sa montre sonna vingt-et-une-heure, il céda et tranplana directement chez elle.

Hermione était pelotonnée dans une couverture, sur son canapé, un livre dans les mains et aucun signe sur son visage ne montra qu'elle l'avait entendu, alors qu'il était sur que c'était pourtant le cas. Il leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle le regarde ou qu'elle montre qu'elle s'était aperçue de sa présence.

Quand il fut évident qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Il commença à tirer légèrement sur les bords de la couverture. Hermione, ne réagit toujours pas, mais tourna la page de son livre un peu violemment. Drago sourit et posa sa main en travers de la page, l'empêchant de lire.

« Tu as fini d'être chiant ? Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Tu as fini de me faire la tête et de te comporter comme une gamine ? »

« Parce que taper sur quelqu'un comme le premier débile venu n'est pas un comportement de gamin ? »

« Il l'avait cherché ! » S'exclama Drago, énervé.

« Eh bien toi aussi tu l'as cherché. Tu m'as fait rater ma potion. »

« Notre potion. »

« … »

« Tu es vraiment une Je-Sais-Tout complètement obsessionelle des cours. »

« C'est ça…aggrave ton cas Malefoy. »

Mais Drago se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, à la fois amusé et agacée par son entêtement. Il se pencha sur elle, souleva ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules et l'embrassa dans le cou. Hermione fit de son mieux pour rester insensible, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner imperceptiblement, et Drago recommenca.

« Drago laisse-moi tranquille. Je suis en train de lire. »

« Et en plus d'être une Je-Sais-Tout obsessionnelle, tu as vraiment un sale caractère. » Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers sur sa clavicule.

Hermione se maudit elle-même, parce que soudainement, elle n'avait plus envie de lui faire la tête. Ses baisers avaient un très _très_ mauvais effet sur elle. Si Harry, Ron ou n'importe qui d'autre avait ruiné son travail, elle leur aurait fait la tête pendant au moins deux jours, cinq étant tout de même une moyenne plus raisonnable. Pourquoi est-ce que ce sale serpent blond avait des lèvres aussi merveilleuses ?

Drago sentit qu'elle craquait puisqu'il sourit contre son cou et qu'il commença à remonter vers son oreille. Hermione avait cessé d'essayer de lire et tenait à présent son livre uniquement pour se donner contenance.

Le blong gagna sa joue et déposa plusieurs petits baisers dessus, et finalement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Hermione.

« Je-Sais-Tout Obsessionelle Caractère d'hypogriffe. Mais je t'aime. »

« Si tu crois que c'est en me disant ça que tu vas réussir à… »

« Je crois que j'ai déjà réussi. » Dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione abandonna et passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Drago. Elle était faible, mais elle aimait trop ses baisers pour pouvoir y résister plus longtemps. Il la serra contre elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, puis il se recula, un air satisfait et fier de lui collé au visage.

« Tu vois que j'ai gagné ! » Dit-il d'un ton triomphal, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Rêves. » Répondit-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bond et commença à se précipiter vers la salle de bain, mais Drago la rattrapa, la souleva dans ses bras et la redéposa sur le canapé qu'elle venait juste de quitter. Hermione le fixa et demanda d'un ton redevenu sérieux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagi comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as frappé ? »

« Tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? Que je le laisse insulter mon père et le père de Théo ? Que je fuies ? Tu aurais du être contente pourtant, il a parlé de mon visage et je suis resté en face de lui.»

« Non, mais… je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu lui répondre, autrement… »

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Il a dit que je méritais mes cicatrices. Que j'aurais même du avoir pire que ça ! »

« Il était en colère. Et comprend un peu qu'il ai pu dire des choses comme ça. Il a perdu des membres de sa famille pendant la guerre. Ce n'était pas une raison de le frapper. J'avais l'impression de voir le Drago de Poudlard. Tes yeux étaient si méchants… »

« Voilà ! C'est ça ton problème Hermione. En réalité tu te fiches bien de ce que je lui ai fait…c'est juste que tu n'aimes pas ce à quoi ça te fait penser ! »

« … »

« J'ai changé Hermione. Tu le sais, tu en as été le premier témoin. Mais je reste qui je suis. Si un mec m'insulte, je le cogne, un point c'est tout. »

« C'est ridicule. »

« Dit celle qui m'a donné un coup de poing et qui a giflé Weasley il y a à peine quelques jours. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Parfois, Drago Malefoy était vraiment un imbécile totalement borné.

.

.

**_Communiqué officiciel de la Gazette de Sorcier. _**

_« La Gazette du Sorcier, à la demande de Miss Hermione Granger, tient à rectifier les informations divulguées dans le numéro 253 de l'année 1998 et l'interview de Miss Granger, réalisée par notre reporter, Miranda Skeeter. Miss Granger dément les informations énoncées dans cette interview et signale qu'une partie des propos qu'on lui prête sont faux, qu'elle ne les a jamais prononcés et que Mrs Skeeter lui porte préjudice en publiant ces « mensonges. » _

_Miss Granger a également demandé une indemnisation de 5000 gallions, qui a été transmise au département de la justice magique. Elle précise que si cette demande lui est accordée, elle reversera l'intégralité de la somme à une œuvre de charité. »_

_ ._

_.  
_

**_Hermione Granger : sa machination pour se faire accepter par le clan Malefoy._**

_La Gazette du Sorcier vous l'annoncait il y a peu de temps en exclusivité : Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre et meilleure amie du Survivant Harry Potter, entretient une relation amoureuse avec l'unique héritier de la famille Malefoy. _

_Cette relation est très sérieuse et la Gazette est à présent en mesure de vous affirmer qu'elle dure depuis plusieurs mois, et qu'elle a commencé alors que les deux jeunes gens étudiaient encore à Poudlard. _

_Cependant, elle est restée pendant très longtemps clandestine. Il est en effet de notoriété publique qu'Hermione Granger est d'ascendance moldue, ce que les sangs-pur traditionnels appellent communément « sang-de-bourbe » et ce statut n'était pas pour satisfaire le clan Malefoy. _

_Mais Hermione Granger semble prête à tout pour se faire accepter de sa belle-famille, allant même jusqu'à renier ses propres parents. Notre brillante journaliste, Miranda Skeeter, nous révèle que l'ancienne gryffondor à tout mit en œuvre pour faire oublier ses origines à ses futurs beaux-parents. Excellente élève, et très douée en sortilège, elle a modifié la mémoire de ses parents, afin de leur faire oublier son existence. Si elle a d'abord tenté de faire passer son geste pour un geste noble, en expliquant qu'elle voulait uniquement les protéger de la guerre, et leur épargner la douleur au cas ou elle serait tuée, nous faisons aujourd'hui la lumière les véritables intention de Miss Granger._

_En effet, plus de cinq mois après la fin de la guerre, Mr et Mrs Granger n'ont toujours pas retrouvés la mémoire et ne savent plus qu'ils ont une fille. Ils sont installés en Australie (voir photo en page suivante) et Hermione Granger ne semble pas avoir la moindre intention de leur rendre la mémoire._

_Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne peut plus se cacher derrière l'excuse de la guerre et nous connaissons à présent ses réelles intentions : elle veut plaire à la famille Malefoy, leur prouver qu'elle est assez bonne pour leur fils, et faire oublier le sang moldu qui coule dans ses veines. _

_Que penser d'une telle attidude de la part de quelqu'un qui prônait l'égalité des sangs ? Pourquoi veut-elle tant plaire au clan Malefoy ? Qu'espère-t-elle obtenir auprès d'eux ? Votre reporter va tenter de répondre à ces questions et continue ses investigations pour satisfaire les lecteurs. _

_Miranda Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier. _

_.  
_

« Je te l'avais dit. Tu n'aurais pas du faire de démenti. » Déclara Harry en reposant le journal à plat sur sur la table. « Elle se venge. Et si elle est comme Rita, prépares-toi à en baver. Elle va aller farfouiller dans tous les coins sombres de ta vie pour aller dénicher quelque chose. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait dénicher ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai mes raisons si je ne veux pas ramener mes parents ici. Ils me manquent pourtant. Enormément. »

« Je sais Hermione, mais tu vois bien comment elle fonctionne. Elle oriente la chose à ton désaventage. Elle pourrait très bien découvrir que tu as fabriqué du Polynectar en deuxième année, ou que tu as lançé un sortilège de confusion à McLaggen pendant les sélections de gardien. Ou bien encore c'est à cause de ton enchantement que la stupide copine de Cho s'est retrouvé avec le mot "cafard" écrit en boutons purulents sur sa figure. Et elle trouverait forcément un moyen de dire que tu as fait tout ça pour plaire à Malefoy père et pour l'inciter à t'enseigner des sortilèges de magie noire, pour que tu deviennes un Voldemort féminin ! »

« Rien que ça ? » S'esclaffa Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je saisi très bien même. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Elle ne sait pas à qui elle s'adresse. Je finirais bien par trouver quelque chose. Cette garce ne peut pas être toute blanche. Il DOIT y avoir quelque chose ! »

« Peut-être…mais ça ne sert à rien de s'engager là-dedans Hermione. Ca ne servira à rien. »

« Si tu le dis… »

Hermione s'appuya sur sa chaise et regarda Harry qui jouait distraitement avec une plume. Il avait mûri. Avant c'était lui qui s'emportait et elle qui donnait les conseils, et à présent, les rôles s'inversaient. Mais cela venait peut-être aussi du fait qu'Harry avait beaucoup plus d'expérience en matière de journalisme et de critiques négatives.

« Gin' va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle pour changer de conversation.

« Oui, mais elle attend Noël avec impatience…Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Oh, et attend-toi à recevoir une lettre assez remontée dans pas longtemps. Apparemment tu ne remplis pas assez bien ton rôle de meilleure amie en n'utilisant pas assez ta cheminée. »

« Quoi ? Mais je lui ai parlé il y a à peine cinq jours. »

« Ce n'est pas assez apparement. »

« Je vois… et toi alors ? L'ISFA est toujours aussi génial ? »

« Super ! Nous avons commencé la métamorphose humaine ! Et au mois de mars, nous allons partir pendant une semaine pour faire un treck de formation. »

« Ca ne va pas de changer de ce qu'on a fait l'année dernière. »

« Et puis là au moins, ce sera drôle. Je ne vais pas être en train de penser que je risque de me faire avadakedavriser à chaque seconde. » Dit-il en riant.

« Aussi. Dis Harry…je voulais te demander… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'en parle à toi le premier, mais j'aimerai bien organiser un petit diner chez moi. Avec Drago, Théo, Lylas – tu sais, la nouvelle copine de Théo – et peut-être Jen, si elle me promet qu'elle arrivera à se tenir et à ne pas t'embêter. Il faudra ensuite que j'arrive à convaincre Drago mais… »

« Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Je sais ce que tu penses Harry, mais Théo et Lylas sont aussi mes amis maintenant. Et Jen aussi, un peu. Et Drago…Drago fait partie de ma vie, et j'espère qu'il en fera partie pendant encore très longtemps. Je voudrais que vous puissiez vous entendre, au moins juste un peu. Je suis sure que tu t'entendrais bien avec Théo. »

« Un serpentard ? Je ne crois pas non. »

« Roh, Harry. Ta mère était bien amie avec Rogue ! »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Si. C'est juste pour un diner ! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te maries avec Malefoy. » Fit Harry d'un ton boudeur.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

« Non. Mais je n'ai pas envie de dire que ma meilleure amie s'apelle Hermione Malefoy. »

« N'importe quoi…de toute façon, nous sommes loin d'en être là ! »

« J'espère bien. »

.

.

Hermione et Drago attendaient, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, que la médicomage vienne appeler le blond.

Ils étaient tout les deux silencieux. Hermione avait même une boule dans le ventre. Parce qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier rendez-vous de Drago à l'hôpital. Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son accident et normalement, le Feudeymon ne devait plus être actif dans son organisme. Il allait devoir subir quelques examens pour confirmer ça, et enfin son traitement pourrait s'arrêter.

Hermione était bien entendu heureuse pour lui, mais en même temps, elle avait peur. Parce que Drago risquait de demander des informations concernant l'atténuation de ses cicatrices, et après ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres de médicomagie, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de solutions possibles. Drago semblait allait mieux en se moment, mais la possibilité que cette information le démoralise était toujours présente et angoissait Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il replonge.

Lorsque la médicomage vint l'appeler, elle eut presque envie de rentrer dans le cabinet avec lui, mais elle se retint et se contenta de lui lançer un regard encourageant. Drago lui répondit par un sourire, juste avant que la porte se referme sur lui.

L'attente fut très pénible pour Hermione. Elle n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Tour à tour, elle secouait nerveusement sa jambe, se levait, faisait les cents pas, se rasseyait et arrachait les petites peaux autour de ses ongles. Dans sa tête, elle réfléchissait à des mots de réconforts, des paroles qui pourraient l'apaiser.

Plus elle attendait et plus elle trouvait que la consultation durait longtemps. Ne bougeant plus, elle tendit l'oreille et essaya d'écouter ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte, mais aucun son ne filtrait.

Finalement, au bout de presque quarante minutes, la porte se rouvrit et le blond en sortit, l'air parfaitement calme. Hermione se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui, l'observant attentivement.

.

« J'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux ? » Demanda-t-il en passant machinalement sa main dedans.

« Non. Alors ? Elle t'as dit quoi ? »

« C'est terminé. Les tests étaient tous négatifs. Je n'ai plus aucune trace de magie noire dans l'organisme, et je ne risque plus rien. Fini le traitement. »

« C'est super ! »

« Oui. J'en avais plus que marre d'être dépendant des potions. »

Hermione ne répondit rien et continua de scruter son expression. Il n'y avait rien qui indiquait qu'il était déçu ou soulagé. Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien demandé à la médicomage. Peut-être qu'il se retenait, ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas lui montrer.

« On peut fêter ça alors ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Bien sur. »

Ils quittèrent rapidement Sainte Mangouste pour se rendre dans un supermarché moldu où ils achetèrent une bouteille du champagne et de quoi manger. Puis il se dépêchèrent de rentrer chez le blond.

A peine arrivé, Drago se précipita dans la salle de bain et s'empressa de vider le tiroir où étaient rangés ses pommades et ses potions contre les brulures internes. Avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, il s'appliqua à tout jeter dans le lavabo et dans la poubelle. Puis il poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Puis il rejoignit Hermione qui avait sorti deux flutes à champagne et qui lui avait laissé le soin de déboucher la bouteille. Le bouchon sauta dans un petit 'pop' et Drago versa la boisson dans les deux verres. Puis ils trinquèrent à la "santé" de Drago.

Ils n'avaient pas encore mangés et le champagne fit très vite effet chez Hermione qui se sentit étourdie au bout de deux coupes. Mais ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela. Elle avait juste envie de rigoler. A la troisième coupe, elle trouva que la température de la pièce s'était soudainement réchauffée, et à la quatrième coupe, des picotements particuliers lui traversaient le corps. Elle trouvait que Drago buvait son champagne de manière très sexy et elle avait très envie de lui.

Drago remarqua qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, yeux que le champagne faisait un peu trop briller. Il rigola et lui lança.

« J'ai l'impression que tu veux me sauter dessus et me dévorer. »

« Ce n'est pas une impression. » Répliqua Hermione en gloussant.

.

La seconde d'après elle était sur lui, ses lèvres se pressant sur les siennes avec sauvagerie. Elle fit glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément. Sa bouche avait le gout pétillant du champagne et il adorait ça. Hermione joua longuement avec ses lèvres et sa langue, et puis, enhardie par l'alcool, elle se mit à se frotter contre l'érection naissante de Drago, le faisant gémir.

« Granger…arrête…ça. »

« Pas assez convaincant. » Répondit-elle, avant de laisser échapper un petit soupir.

Tout en continuant de se frotter contre lui, elle se pencha contre lui et suçota son cou, laissant plusieurs marques sur la peau blanche de Drago. Puis elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et alla mordiller doucement son lobe d'oreille droit.

« Tu sais quoi Malefoy ? J'ai vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_, très très envie de toi. »

Considérablement excité par la voix sensuelle d'Hermione, il faillit se laisser aller et céder à sa demande sans plus attendre, mais ses mains fébriles qui commençaient déjà à défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il attrapa les poignets d'Hermione et les souleva au dessus de sa tête.

« Un peu de calme Miss Granger. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille.

« Tu es trop drôle quand tu es pompette. La prochaine fois que tu boiras du champagne, il faudra s'assurer que tu ai mangé avant. »

« T'es pas gentil Drago. Je veux faire l'amour moi. Pourquoi t'as pas envie ? »

« J'ai envie Hermione. Mais il est hors de question que je profite de toi alors que tu es ivre. »

« Je ne suis pas ivre. » Dit-elle en s'allongeant sur lui.

Drago rit et la serra dans ses bras, caressant ses joues un peu rouges. Il lui était de plus en plus dur de résister à la jeune femme. Il avait envie de découvrir son corps, de pouvoir la toucher, la regarder. Il voulait voir le plaisir dans ses yeux et entendre sa voix résonner dans ses oreilles.

« Drago.»

« Oui ? »

« Je commence à avoir mal au crâne. »

« Tu vois que tu étais un peu ivre. On va aller manger et ça ira mieux. Et dorénavant tu oublies le champagne sans rien d'autre dans le ventre. »

« Toi non plus tu n'avais rien mangé. »

« Mais tu es une petite chose fragile Granger. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, respirant son odeur masculine, et puis elle ferma les yeux…

.

.

« Ah non Hermione ! Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça ? »

« Pourquoi. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'apprêter comme si… »

« Je ne te demande pas de te mettre sur ton trente et un. Garde ton jean. Mais met au moin un petit haut sympatique. »

« Je n'en ai pas. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Bon… » Soupira Hermione en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Drago, ou elle laissait quelque unes de ses affaires. « Et il y aura qui ? » Cria-t-elle à l'intention de Lylas et Théo.

« Des copines de Lylas, des gens de notre promo. »

« Qui sont très gentils. La preuve, Théo leur parle alors qu'il est asocial. » Fit Lylas.

« Asociale toi-même. » Répliqua Théo pendant que Drago ricanait derrière eux.

Hermione revint dans le salon, avec un petit haut gris qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle n'avait toujours pas vraiment envie d'aller à cette soirée, mais l'enthousiasme de Lylas était contagieux, et puis elle était sure que Théo n'allait pas passer son temps à danser. Au moins elle avait la garantie de ne pas rester assise toute seule.

« Tu pourras nous faire une démonstration de danse de cuisine. » Déclara justement Théo.

« Très drôle Nott. »

« Avec la chanson en plus ce serait super. » Continua-t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione lui tira la langue, avant d'aller chercher son sac, pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien toutes ses affaires. Puis elle alla embrasser Drago qui lui souhaita une bonne soirée, et enfin, il partirent vers le bar de nuit ou se déroulait la soirée.

.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, le sourire de Drago s'évanouit.

C'était lui qui avait poussé Hermione à aller là-bas. Il voulait qu'elle s'amuse, qu'elle passe du bon temps avec les autres, mais à présent, il regrettait de lui avoir dit tout ça. Drago avait peur. Il craignait qu'Hermione se fasse draguer, et qu'elle réalise finalement qu'elle n'était pas si bien que ça avec lui. Avant, il n'aurait jamais appréhendé la "concurrence", mais à présnent qu'il estimait ne plus pouvoir rivaliser, les autres hommes lui faisaient peur. Il pouvait très bien perdre Hermione…

Le blond soupira. Rien n'allait en ce moment. Depuis son rendez-vous à l'hôpital en fait. Il n'avait dit que la moitié des choses à Hermione, et il ne savait toujours pas comment lui confier le reste, et même si il oserait le faire.

Au fond de lui, il était persuadé que même si ses cicatrices ne pourraient pas partir, il y aurait un moyen de les atténuer. Mais lorsqu'il avait fait part de sa demande à la médicomage, cette dernière avait brisé tous ses espoirs. Les traces de blessures due à la magie noire ne pouvaient pas se soigner ou disparaitre. Et tenter quelque chose dessus risquait d'être dangereux. Ella avait même rajouté qu'il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux de ne s'en être sorti qu'avec des cicatrices.

Drago eut un rire amer en repensant à cette phrase de la médicomage. Elle était vraiment insensible. Comment allait-il pouvoir garder Hermione avec ça. Bien sur, elle lui avait répèté qu'elle se fichait des marques qu'il portait, mais Drago était sur qu'elle disait cela parce qu'elle pensait qu'il trouverait un moyen de les enlever un peu, une fois son traitement terminé. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Et il ne savait pas comme lui dire. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Il craignait sa déception autant que sa pitié.

Théo lui avait répété que cela ne changerait rien. Que si elle souhaitait que ses cicatrices partent, c'était pour que lui se sente meiux, et non pour elle. Mais Drago n'était pas sure de cel. Hermione n'était pas surhumaine, elle était une femme et une personne au physique avantageux devait forcément lui faire plus d'effet que lui.

Décidement, c'était une très mauvaise idée qu'elle aille en soirée étudiante…

.

Loin des tracas de Drago. Hermione, Théo et Lylas arrivèrent rapidement dans le bar sorcier ou se déroulait la soirée. Ils retrouvèrent les amies de promo de Lylas et s'installèrent sur les canapés colorés avec un verre. Les premières discussions portèrent inévitablement sur la fac, les cours et Hermione étonna tout le monde, puisqu'elle avait presque autant de connaissances qu'eux sur les potions, alors qu'elle ne suivait même pas le même cursus qu'eux.

Puis alors que de plus en plus de personnes se mettaient à danser, Lylas et quatre autre de ses copines se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la piste de danse. Hermione ne se joignit pas à elle, et préfera rester à côté de Théo, sagement assise.

« Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ? »

« Non. Je ne m'ennuie pas en fait. C'est sympa. »

« Tu vois ! »

« Hermione ! Vient avec nous. » Cria l'une des filles à son attention.

« Non, merci. Je ne sais pas danser. »

« Oh allez ! Juste cette chanson. »

Hermione secoua la tête, mais les filles vinrent quand même la tirer pour la forcer à venir avec elle. Elle se laissa faire de mauvaise grâce, et se mit elle aussi à danser au milieu des autres.

En fin de compte, peu importait qu'elle sache danser ou non, puisque les gens étaient tellement serrés les uns contre les autres qu'ils pouvaient à peine faire un mouvement.

Soudain, Hermione sentit une presence derrière elle, et se retourna pour voir un jeune garçon qui était presque collé à elle. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et s'éloigna rejoindre Lylas.

Un peu plus tard, un autre étudiant s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Ca te dirait qu'on aille dans un coin tranquille. »

« NON ! »

« Ton numéro alors ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Quoi ? Je suis né-moldu moi aussi. Tu as bien un téléphone portable. »

« Certainement pas. Je suis une sorcière avant tout. »

« Alors… »

« Je ne suis pas intéressée. »

« Tu as la côte Granger. » S'exclama Théo alors qu'elle revenait s'asseoir à côté de lui »

« Ils sont vraiment collants et lourds.»

« Voyez-vous ça. Tu devrais être flattée pourtant. »

« Et bien non. Ils m'embêtent. »

Hermione s'amusa jusqu'aux environs de deux heures et demie du matin, heure à laquelle elle décida de rentrer, la fatigue et le mal de pied se faisant ressentir. Elle salua les autres qui restaient et transplana directement chez Drago.

.

Elle prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller, et insonorisa même la salle de bain, pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche et qu'elle se brossait les dents.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entra discrètement dans la chambre, les yeux de Drago étaient grands ouverts.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en se glissant à son tour sous les draps.

« Je n'y arrivais pas. Je voulais être sur que tu étais bien rentrée. »

« Il ne fallait pas. »

« Tu t'es bien amusée alors ? »

« Oui, c'était super. Les copines de Lylas sont très gentilles. Et finalement j'ai dansé. Trop même. J'ai mal aux pieds. »

« Je te ferais un massage demain. »

«Cela dit, j'aurais quand même aimé que tu sois là. »

« Tu t'es fait draguer ? » Demanda soudainement Drago, en pouvant plus.

« Un peu. » Répondit-elle « C'est très désagréable. Tu vois, si tu avais été là, j'aurais pu les renvoyer encore plus facilement en disant 'tu vois le blond là-bas, c'est mon petit ami, alors dégages' » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

« C'est vrai ? Tu aurais fait ça ? »

« Bien sur que j'aurais fait ça. Tu es bien mon petit ami non ? »

« Je t'aime. » Lui répondit simplement Drago, avant de fermer les yeux, la serrant contre lui.

* * *

Voilààà, Drago le boulet qui a peur de dire à Hermione qu'il n'y a pas de moyen d'atténuer ses cicatrices alors qu'elle le sait déjà et qu'elle s'en fiche. Bonjour la communication dans le couple xD

Sinon, j'espère que vous n'avez pas cru que Drago allait profiter d'Hermione sous l'influence du champagne. Il sait se tenir le petit.

Breffons, une review et vous aurez le droit de partager un diner avec Drago, et la bouteille de champagne pour le desser (champomy si vous n'aimez pas le champagne xD)

Bisous Bisous


	39. Chapitre XXXVII

Bonjouuuuuuuur. Comment allez-vous en ce premier jour de juillet. Juillet...quel mois ! Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Harry Potter xD. Et pour rester dans cette lignée, ben voici un nouveau chapitre sur l'univers de...oui on a compris, d'Harry Potter xD

Je pense que ce chapitre risque fort de vous plaire.

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Loufoca's Elven : **merci ma chérie ! Héhé, je sais bien que la Skeeter est horrible. Mais c'est ça qui est bien :D

**Julie : **Tu fais comme tu le sens pour les reviews. Soit tu les postes avec ton compte et je te répondrais par ce biais là, soit tu continues comme ça et je te réponds ici, l'un et l'autre me vont xD. Je pense que tu vas être satisfaite de ce chapitre héhé. Pour Miranda, tu verras mais on ne la verras pas dans ce chapitre. Pour le nombre de chapitre, je suis désolée mais je n'en sais rien. Dire que je pensais n'en faire que 10 au début... xD

**Caitlin : **La voici :D

**Keemala : **Je ne dirais rien, mais j'en en effet ma petite idée...hihihihi

**Anonyme qui a du être délogué pendant sa review : **Mouhahahaha SADISME POWAA

**lapin d'Alice : **Merci beaucoup. J'étais déjà au courant pour Pottermore (et je suis inscrite) mais merci quand même xD

**Andrea Malefoy :** Du champagne dans le nombril de Drago ? xD Tu ne pourras pas en mettre beaucoup mais pourquoi pas lol

**Charlotte :** Merchi :D

**Perrine : **Bienvenue :) Et merci énormément pour tes compliments. Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise !

**Imxjustxme :** Merci beaucoup. Et bien sur que tu es pardonnée :D

**Vera Bennett : **Mais OUI il est parfait, c'est Drago merde ! xD Pour les cicatrices...je ne dirais rien :D

**.  
**

**Warning : **Ce chapitre marque le passage de cette fic d'un **rating T** à un **rating M** (notez ma vaine tentative de garder un semblant de suspens...) donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scène (violence...torture...xD J'essaye, j'essaye...mon suspens, j'y tiens moi) alors je vous invite à sauter ce passage (qui est un bon bout du chapitre en fait xD)

.

**Je dédie ce chapitre à_ Lula's Lullaby_. Ceci est mon cadeau d'anniversaire et je sais que tu sauras en profiter à sa juste valeur (mouhahahah héhé). Donc bon anniversaire de la part de Drago, d'Hermione, de Théo, d'Alexis, de Dina, d'Harry...bref de tout le monde. Et de moi aussi, ahah.**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXVII : Love**

**.  
**

Hermione pénétra dans l'imposante Bibliothèque Nationale, et se dirigea immédiatement vers les épais index, alignés côte à côte dans un coin. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle avait de la chance que la Bibliothèque se trouve à Londres. Elle parcourut les index, notant toutes les allées qu'elle comptait parcourir, et puis elle s'engagea enfin dans les longues allées.

Elle avait décidé de cela d'un coup, la veille. Le comportement de Drago lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle ne savait pas comment l'exprimer mais elle avait deviné. Tout comme elle savait lorsqu'Harry ou Ron avaient des choses à cacher, elle savait à présent lorsque Drago ne lui disait pas tout. Et la veille, lorsqu'elle était rentrée et qu'elle avait vu qu'il ne dormait pas, et quand il lui avait ensuite demandé si elle s'était fait draguer, l'évidence s'était imposée à elle, comme ça. Elle avait su. Elle avait deviné que Drago avait appris que ces cicatrices ne pouvaient pas partir. Et si elle suivait le cheminement de la pensée parfois complètement absurde du blond, savoir ça avait du augmenter en lui la peur qu'elle parte. Et il voulait savoir si elle avait trouvé "plus beau" que lui lors de sa soirée.

Drago était un total idiot. Il n'avait toujours pas compris, et il semblait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais qu'elle se fichait totalement de son physique. L'information semblait rentrer dans son cerveau…parfois…mais apparement elle finissait toujours par en ressortir.

C'est pourquoi la brunette était décidée à trouver une solution. Pas pour elle, non, mais bien pour Drago. Si ses cicatrices pouvaient, ne serait-ce qu'être un peu moins voyantes, elle était sure que le blond se sentirait mieux.

Elle était déterminée à faire des recherches. Plus poussées cette fois. Peu importe ce que la bibliothèque de l'université disait, et peu importe ce que les médicomages disaient. Elle allait aller chercher plus loin, que ce soit dans les magies étrangères : le vaudou ou le maraboutage, ou bien même la magie noire. Les livres ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut jusqu'à maintenant.

Eliminant d'office le rayon de médicomagie, qu'elle avait déjà parcouru en long en large et en travers à la fac. Elle se dirigea vers le rayon de magie étrangère et décidant qu'elle allait procéder continent par continent, pour rendre sa tâche plus facile, elle commença par l'Océanie et alla s'installer sur la table avec pas moins d'une quizaine d'ouvrage…

.

.

Drago ouvrit les yeux aux alentours de onze heures du matin, et soupira en tendant la main sur le côté, qui ne rencontra que du vide. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en se rapellant qu'Hermione l'avait réveillé plus de deux heures pour lui dire qu'elle partait…où déjà ? Ah oui, partie avec Potter pour garder le fils Lupin parce que la mère des rouquins était prise ce jour là et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en occuper comme elle le faisait habituellement. Potter…évidemment, il n'était pas fichu de s'occuper d'un gamin tout seul, et il fallait qu'il fasse appel à sa meilleure amie pour le seconder…évidemment. Et en plus, il la prévenait au dernier moment, alors qu'elle était sortie la veille…

Drago rejeta les couvertures en ronchonnant et se décida à envoyer un patronus à Théo pour lui demander si ils pouvaient aller voler. Le temps s'était considérablement refroidi depuis que novembre s'était installé, et bientôt, il ferait trop froid pour s'amuser en balai.

Théo lui répondit par l'affirmative quelques minutes plus tard et le blond alla s'affaler devant la télévision avec un copieux petit déjeuner.

Puis il alla se préparer et patienta jusqu'à ce que Théo arrive, devant un film.

Lorsque le brun arriva, ils transplanèrent immédiatemment dans les collines, et enfilèrent leurs gants pour se protéger les mains du vent froid. Ils décolèrent rapidement et un vent mordant leur fouetta les joues. Drago adorait cette sensation qui lui rapellait les matches de quidditch qu'ils disputaient au temps de Poudlard. Il monta en chandelle et redescendit juste avant d'atteindre les nuages les plus bas, ne désirant pas se retrouver trempé. Il rejoignit Théo qui zigzaguait et ralentit sa vitesse de vol, l'ajustant à celle de Théo. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et Drago demanda immédiatement.

« Hermione s'est fait draguer hier ? »

« Euuh… » Commença Théo, qui ne savait pas si il devait, ou non, dire la vérité.

« N'essaye pas de mentir. Elle m'a dit que oui. »

« Et je suppose donc qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle les avait repoussé. Et qu'elle s'en est même plainte auprès de moi. »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi tu me poses la question ? »

« Ils étaient comment ces types ? »

« Lourds ? »

« Ne joue pas au con avec moi Théo. Ils étaient comment ? »

« Normaux ? »

« Putain ! »

« Qu'est ce que ça pourrait te faire de savoir de toute façon. Je te dis qu'ils sont comme toi et moi. »

« Certainement pas comme moi non. Ils n'avaient pas de cicatrices eux ! »

« Arrête de revenir à ça Drago ! Hermione s'en fiche et tu le sais très bien. Elle te l'a déjà dit. Et moi aussi, pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours ! »

« Mais vous dites tous ça pour me rassurer. Si un mec canon vient la voir, elle ne résistera pas. »

« Tu as une opinion très basse d'elle… »

« C'est faux ! »

« Je sais que c'est faux. Je disais ça pour te provoquer. » Répliqua Théo. « Le problème c'est que tu as une opinion très basse de toi-même. Et comme ça ne t'étais jamais arrivé avant, tu refuses de l'admettre et tu retranscris toutes tes peurs sur Hermione. TU as peur qu'elle parte avec un autre, mais au fond de toi, tu sais très bien qu'ELLE ne le fera pas. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais psychomage Nott… »

« Et je continue à penser que c'est ridicule que tu ne lui dises pas. Elle a envie de savoir ces choses là. Et tu vas regretter le jour où tu décideras enfin à lui dire, parce qu'elle va faire la tête en te reprochant de ne pas lui avoir dit avant. »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! » Contra Drago, de mauvaise foi.

« Je croyais que tu allais mieux… » Recommença Théo.

« Je croyais que j'allais trouver un moyen de diminuer mes putains de cicatrices ! »

« Mais tu as bien réussir à sortir, à affronter les gens ? Alors au fond, pourquoi ça compte pour toi ? »

A ce moment là, Drago choisit de faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Fuir. Il tira sur le manche de son balai, s'éloigna de Théo et de ses paroles qui résonnaient pourtant toujours dans sa tête. Il avait confiance en Hermione. Il la croyait mais…et si un jour elle changeait d'avis ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que si elle changeait d'avis, ce ne serait pas forcément à cause de son physique, mais pour lui, tout se résumait pourtant à ça.

Il s'acceptait mieux pourtant, depuis quelques temps, mais le rendez-vous à l'hôpital avait été comme un coup de massue, qui l'avait fait chuter dans son ascension. Pourtant, il essayait de donner le change devant Hermione, mais c'était difficile.

Théo le rejoignit rapidement, et lui jeta un regard perçant que Drago évita.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris…on en parle plus. »

.

.

Au milieu de l'après midi, Hermione avait relevé ses cheveux, remonté ses manches et elle essayait de garder tant bien que mal son calme. Les livres « Océanie » n'avaient rien donné et elle avait parcouru la moitié de ceux de l'Amérique du Sud sans rien trouver de concluant. Elle avait bien cru trouver pendant un instant, mais en réalité l'onguent que fabriquait cette tribu sorcière amazonnienne n'agissait que pendant six heures, et Hermione savait que Drago ne voudrait pas être dépendant de quelque chose comme ça.

Elle continua de tourner les pages d'un ouvrage poussièreux, sans rien trouver. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était là, elle n'avait rien trouvé et même si elle n'était pas découragée, elle senrait la fatigue poindre. De plus, elle était tellement absorbée dans sa tâche qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à midi et son ventre commençait à se manifester.

Elle continua de lire le livre, mais, sentant son attention décliner, elle se décida à partir. Elle hésita à prendre des livres à emmener chez elle, de peur que Drago tombe dessus, mais elle se décida tout de même. Elle pourrait toujours jeter un sortilège de dissimulation dessus, pour que le blond ne les aperçoive pas.

Elle rangea ses affaires, alla s'enregistrer dans les registres de la Bibliothèque, et puis elle put enfin repartir avec ses livres.

Elle retourna chez elle à pied, s'arrêtant dans une patisserie pour acheter un donuts à la framboise, et puis elle déposa ses livres, prit quelques affaires avant de repartir chez Drago.

.

Le blond n'était pas là, mais il lui avait laissé un petit mot, lui indiquant qu'il était parti voler avec Théo.

Hermione sourit en prenant le petit morceau de parchemin dans sa main. Elle était certaine que la plupart des hommes ne penseraient même pas à laisser un petit mot comme ça, et pourtant, Drago le faisait. Il pensait à elle et elle adorait ça chez lui.

En attendant qu'il rentre, Hermione alla prendre une douche et s'habilla en tenue plus décontractée, avant d'aller s'effondrer sur le canapé avec un roman. Elle avait renoncé à éplucher les livres de la bibliothèque pour cette soirée. Sa tête en était remplie et elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

En tournant les pages de son livre, elle songea qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir Pattenrond près d'elle. Son chat était bien mieux au Terrier, mais il lui manquait parfois.

« Qui te manque ? Moi ? » S'exclama Drago qui venait d'arriver.

« Ahhh, tu m'as fait peur ! Je parlais à voix haute ? »

« Il semblerait oui. Je ne suis pas parti longtemps tu sais. »

« Je ne parlais pas de toi Monsieur-Le-Narcissique. Je parlais de Pattenrond. »

« Ton truc orange ? Tu peux le reprendre… »

« Ce n'est pas un truc, c'est un chat. Et non, je ne peux pas, il serait trop malheureux en appartement. Il risquerait de vouloir s'enfuir par la fenêtre, et qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver après… »

Ellle frissonna en imaginant son pauvre Pattenrond livré à lui-même en plein milieu du chemin de traverse, et Drago la taquina gentiment.

.

« Tu as passé une bonne après-midi avec Théo ? Il ne faisait pas trop froid ? »

« Non, ça allait… » Eluda Drago, ne souhaitant pas repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Théo. « Et toi ? Le baby-sitting ? »

« Oh…j'avais l'impression de devoir m'occuper de deux enfants au lieu d'un, mais tout s'est bien passé. Teddy est un amour, et je crois qu'il m'adore. »

« Tu viens seulement de te rendre compte que Potter est un gamin ? » Ricana Drago avant de partir vers la salle de bain, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en pensant que lui aussi pouvait être un gamin parfois, et puis elle se leva pour aller faire à manger.

Ils prirent leur repas en discutant et allèrent ensuite s'affaler tous les deux sur le canapé. Hermione posa ses jambes sur les genoux de Drago et reprit son roman à la page ou elle l'avait laissée.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'en lire dix, qu'elle sentit la main de Drago se poser sur sa cheville.

« Je ne t'avais pas promis un massage hier ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton espiègle

« Je n'osais pas te le rappeler. » Répondit Hermione du même ton.

Elle laissa tomber son livre et ferma les yeux, pour profiter à son aise des bienfaits des mains de Drago. Ce dernier lui massa délicatement la cheville gauche, pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de la reposer et d'en faire la même chose avec la droite. Et si il en jugeait par l'expression d'Hermione, il s'y prenait divinement bien.

Il continua de la masser, et puis il se pencha, afin de déposer un léger baiser sur sa cheville. Hermione sourit, les yeux toujours fermés, alors il recommença. Plusieurs fois. Il remonta ensuite légèrement la jambe de son pantalon et ses baisers remontèrent sur son mollet, la faisant légèrement soupirer. Drago s'arrêta au milieu de son mollet et se redressa en même temps qu'Hermione.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Drago, qui put aisément voir l'étincelle d'excitation et d'envie qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle avança sa main pour lui caresser la joue, et d'un même mouvement, ils s'avancèrent pour s'embrasser. Drago caressa ses lèvres des siennes, avant de lui mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure. Hermione soupira et entrouvrit ses lèvres laissant Drago glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Il caressa ses dents et Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou, alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus passioné. Elle avait l'impression que les sensations étaient toujours différentes, et toujours meilleures à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait. Et elle ne pouvait plus se passer du goût de ses lèvres.

Lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir, Hermione ressera sa prise derrière sa nuque, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Drago se mit alors à lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille, puis il descendit dans son cou où il déposa des dizaines de petits baisers.

Puis il posa plus longuement ses lèvres à l'endroit où il pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Les pulsations étaient rapides et Drago sourit contre sa peau, toujours autant ravi de lui faire cet effet.

Il s'amusa ensuite à l'embrasser partout dans le cou, dans la nuque, et sur sa gorge mais Hermione montrait des signes d'impatience.

« Drago…embrasse-moi… »

« C'est ce que je fais… » Souffla-t-il.

Mais la brune poussa un soupir agacé et tira sur sa tête pour pouvoir sceller de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle l'embrassa avec une sauvagerie à laquelle Drago répondit, et très vite, elle sentit une chaleur bien particulière affluer dans tout son corps.

Tout en l'embrassant, Drago défit la fermeture du petit gilet d'Hermione, et le lui enleva, le jetant au bas du canapé. Il passa ensuite ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la brunette et caressa son ventre, la faisant soupirer une nouvelle fois.

Les mains de Drago étaient fraiches sur sa peau brûlante, mais dès qu'il les enlevait, elle avait l'impression que ça la brûlait encore plus. Elle sentait ses mains remonter vers sa poitrine et son excitation augmenta d'un cran. Il caressa brièvement ses seins, par-dessus son soutien-gorge, et puis ses mains redescendirent attraper le bord de son tee-shirt qu'il lui retira. Puis il retourna à son cou et les mains d'Hermione descendirent le long de son dos, jusqu'au bas de ça chemise. Fébrilement, elle commença à passer ses mains sous la chemise, et sentit Drago se tendre légèrement. Mais il ne prononça aucun mot alors elle laissa ses mains se balader sur sa peau, sans se soucier des irrégularités qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts. Elle l'embrassa pour qu'il se relaxe et ses mains redescendirent au bas de sa chemise et commencèrent à en enlever les deux premiers boutons.

« Non… » Murmura Drago

« Drago…s'il te plait…j'ai tellement envie de toi…s'il te plait… »

Sa plainte était un supplice pour lui. Lui aussi la désirait et mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour. Son jean qui commençait à le serrer le lui rappellait très bien. Mais…il avait peur.

Hermione sentit son hésitation et décida d'abattre toutes ses cartes. Elle fit descendre une de ses mains jusqu'à la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Drago et commença à le caresser.

« Drago… »Murmura-t-elle en continuant de promenaner sa main sur son érection « Je t'en supplie… »

Ses caresses le rendaient fou et il su qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister une seconde de plus. Elle était trop attirante, trop belle, trop désirable pour qu'il puisse la repousser encore une fois. Il avait atteint ses limites.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici. La lumière était allumée dans le salon et il n'avait pas sa baguette à côté de lui. L'éclairage était trop vif. Hermione aurait une vue parfaite sur ces cicatrices et il ne pouvait pas supporter ça.

D'un geste vif, il se releva, entrainant Hermione avec lui, qui commença à protester.

« Mais… »

« Pas ici Hermione. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Il la guida vers sa chambre, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, et la fit tomber sur le lit. La pièce, plongée dans la pénombre donna de l'assurance à Drago et il se pencha à nouveau sur sa poitrine. Il la caressa légèrement, puis il fit glisser les bretelles, avant d'aller dégraffer son soutien-gorge. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer la poitrine haletante d'Hermione, puis il posa sa bouche sur son sein.

Hermione gémit. La sensation de sa bouche chaude, et de sa langue sur sa poitrine était merveilleuse. Alors que Drago caressait son autre sein avec sa main, elle gémit une nouvelle fois et sentit son entrejambe devenir encore plus humide qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Terriblement excitée par les mains et la bouche de Drago, elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers sa chemise, et recommença à la déboutonner.

Encore une fois, elle le sentit se tendre, et il cessa même de l'embrasser. Pourtant, Hermione continua sa tâche, doucement, caressant son torse qu'elle découvrait petit à petit tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Lorsqu'elle termina de détacher tous les boutons, elle lui retira sa chemise et put enfin poser ses mains sur son torse.

Drago avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas voir son expression lorsqu'elle verrait son torse brûlé, mais si il les avait gardé ouverts, il n'aurait vu rien d'autre que du désir dans ses yeux.

Lentement, Hermione promena ses mains sur sa peau, caressant son dos, ses épaules, ses bras, son torse. Il la laissa faire, goutant avec plaisir la sensation de ses mains sur lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à profiter pleinement de ses caresses. Une part de lui en avait envie, mais l'autre part avait envie de la repousser. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait avoir envie de le toucher, après avoir vraiment vu à quoi ressemblait le reste de son corps. N'importe qui aurait du être dégouté. Elle aurait du se lever et partir en disant qu'elle n'avait plus envie.

Hermione du ressentir ce qu'il pensait, puisqu'elle se mit à embrasser son torse, et son ventre, tout en lui murmurant entre deux baisers qu'il était beau et qu'elle l'aimait.

Drago était touché par sa douceur et par ses mots doux. Un sentiment de gratitude s'insinua en lui, et il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un long baiser. Elle était près de lui, et elle le rassurait alors qu'elle devait mourir de peur.

Le blond se reprit en ayant cette pensée. C'était à lui de rassurer Hermione, c'était à lui de faire en sorte que ce moment se passe bien pour elle.

Il promena ses mains sur son corps, son ventre, ses hanches et défit le petit lacet qui retenait son pantalon. Il le fit ensuite glisser sur ses jambes et en profita pour embrasser ses cuisses.

Hermione respirait de plus en plus fort et ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée.

Drago termina de lui retirer son pantalon, puis il remonta, embrassant ses jambes, son ventre, sa poitrine, son cou, et enfin, ses lèvres. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était plus que passionné et Hermione aggripa ses cheveux blonds, pendant que sa langue dansait avec la sienne. Le désir continuait de monter en elle, par vagues et elle arqua soudain le dos, presque malgré elle, collant son bassin à l'érection de Drago. Ce frottement arracha un grognement à Drago qui se dépêcha d'enlever à son tour son jean. Il fut surpris lorsque les mains d'Hermione, repoussèrent les siennes pour défaire elle-même le bouton et la braguette du pantalon.

Drago se débarassa rapidement de son jean et s'allongea contre Hermione, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se regardèrent, longuement. Drago aimait la voir comme ça, presque nue sous lui, les lèvres gonflées, les joues rouges et les cheveux tout éparpillés autour d'elle.

« Tu es belle Hermione. » Murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Hermione sourit légèrement et retraca son visage du bout des doigts. Contre son ventre, elle sentait la virilité de Drago et une pointe d'appréhension monta en elle. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment peur. Elle avait confiance en lui…

Drago remit en place les mèches qui tombaient sur le front de la brune, et doucement, il lui retira son dernier sous-vêtement, avant d'en faire de même avec son boxer.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil et écarquilla les yeux en rougissant de plus belle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… » Souffla Drago à son oreille.

Il frotta légèrement son érection contre son entrejambe humide, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa tendrement et Hermione sentit les mains de Drago se poser sur ses cuisses et remonter lentement.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle la main du blond se posa sur son intimité, et elle haleta légèrement lorsqu'il entra un doigt en elle. Elle rompit le baiser et tourna la tête, fuyant son regard devant cette situation qui était gênante pour elle mais en même temps, tellement excitante. Drago bougea lentement son doigt et elle se mit à soupirer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, de plus en fort. Lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, elle se mit à gémir doucement, et à donner des petits coups de bassin sans même s'en aperçevoir.

Contempler Hermione gémissante et les yeux mi-clos rendit l'érection de Drago encore plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà et il retira ses doigts pour se pencher sur elle. Il ancra son regard à celui d'Hermione, et cette dernière, aggripa instinctivement les draps.

« Détend-toi… »Murmura Drago d'une voix rauque.

« Je suis détendue. » Répondit-elle, sans réussir à cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

Drago déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, puis, la regardant toujours, il la pénétra lentement. Il vit le visage d'Hermione se crisper un peu et lorsqu'il sentit une résistance, il insista et aperçut une brève douleur se peindre sur son visage. Il ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes puis lorsqu'Hermione lui fit un sourire, et qu'elle posa sa main sur son dos, il commenca à faire de lents vas et vient. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Jamais faire l'amour avec une fille ne l'avait rendu autant heureux qu'il était maintenant. Hermione était unique. Et merveilleuse.

La brunette caressa le dos et les épaules de Drago, alors qu'il accélérait ses poussées à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle n'avait plus mal. Mais chaque va et vient de Drago lui procurait une sensation de frottement qui restait quand même assez gênante et désagréable. Elle essaya de fermer les yeux et de ressentir du plaisir, mais rien ne venait. Alors elle les rouvrit et admira Drago. Même si la sensation n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle aimait sentir le poid de Drago sur elle, et le sentir en elle. Ainsi, elle avait l'impression d'être unique, de lui appartenir. Et l'image de Drago lui faisant l'amour était la plus belle qu'elle ai jamais vu. Il avait les yeux fermés, les cheveux collés sur le front,et la bouche légèrement entrouverte…un un mot, elle le trouvait magnifique. Elle ne voyait même plus ses cicatrices, uniquement le plaisir qu'il ressentait et qui était marqué sur ses traits.

Drago augmenta encore plus la cadence de ses vas et vient et Hermione l'accompagna en roulant des hanches. Lentement, les premières vagues de plaisir commencèrent à se faire ressentir, même si la sensation inconfortable était toujours présente. Et puis soudainement, Drago poussa un gémissement rauque, et elle sut qu'il avait atteint l'orgasme. Il se laissa tomber sur elle et posa la tête juste sous sa poitrine. Hermione senti son souffle chaud s'écraser sur sa peau et elle sourit tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Même si elle n'avait pas éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir, elle se sentait fière, parce _lui_ avait réussi à avoir un orgasme avec elle, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Drago ne partageait pourtant pas son avis. La tête sur son ventre, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir plus longtemps. Il voulait qu'elle partage la même chose que lui, alors malgré la fatigue, il commenca à embrasser doucement son ventre.

« Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire charmeur et continua ses baisers, descendant de plus en plus bas. Hermione poussa une petite exclamation lorsqu'elle le vit descendre vers son bas ventre et voulu se redresser pour l'arrêter.

Mais Drago venait d'atteindre son but et souffla légèrement sur son intimité, arrachant un long frisson à Hermione. Il mit une nouvelle fois un doigt en elle, et le retira rapidement pour le remplacer par sa langue.

Hermione poussa un gémissement en sentant la langue chaude de Drago dans son intimité. Une décharge électrique la traversa et elle sentit une onde de plaisir la traverser. Puis sa langue alla titiller son point le plus sensible et elle gémit longuement, propulsant sans le vouloir son bas-ventre, contre la bouche de Drago. Le blond continua à jouer de ses doigts et de sa langue à l'intérieur d'elle et sur son clitoris, et les gémissements d'Hermione devinrent de plus en plus rapprochés et de plus en plus fort. Elle n'avait même plus conscience de ses cris. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, c'était la bouche de Drago sur elle, ses doigts en elle et le plaisir que cela lui procurait. Il arrivait par vagues, de plus en plus fortes, des vagues qui enflammaient son corps et la faisaient trembler.

« Drago…arrête…Je…vais… oh» Réussit-t-elle a articuler.

Mais le blond continua et Hermione posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle planta ses ongles dans sa peau tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri inarticulé. Des flashes de lumières apparurent devant ses paupières closes et elle sentit ses parois vaginales se contracter autour de la langue de Drago.

L'instant d'après, elle avait rouvert les yeux, et restait allongée sur le lit, en sueur, pantelante et un sourire béat sur le visage. Drago la rejoignit rapidement et fit mine de se pencher sur elle mais Hermione le repoussa.

« Eurk non, tu ne vas pas m'embrasser après…après… »

Elle rougit et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle l'entendit rire et puis il lui souffla.

« Si je ne peux pas t'embrasser, toi tu ne peux pas te coller à moi. Tu es pleine de sueur. »

« Toi aussi ! » Répliqua-t-elle en restant blottie contre lui.

« Tu veux qu'on aille prendre une douche ? »

« Non…je suis trop bien comme ça. » murmura-t-elle.

Drago hocha la tête et défit les couvertures pour qu'ils se glissent dessous. Hermione posa sa tête sur son torse nu et laissa son index dessiner des formes abstraites dessus.

« Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je sais que tu vas trouver ça totalement ridicule mais…merci. »

« En effet, c'est ridicule, mais je te pardonne. Ton esprit n'est pas encore redevenu tout à fait clair. »

« J'ai soif. » Répondit-elle.

Drago ricana, et puis il se pencha pour attraper la bouteille d'eau qu'il laissa toujours au bas de son lit. Hermione bu trois longues gorgées et se réinstalla sur son torse. La fatigue lui tomba dessus d'un coup et elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la main de Drago dans ses cheveux. Elle était heureuse.

Drago déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et la regarda alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir. Comment avait-il fait pour avoir une femme comme elle ? Elle était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. En faisant l'amour avec elle, il avait encore plus réalisé à quel point il l'aimait, mais paradoxalement, il avait encore plus peur de la perdre. Instinctivement, il ressera son bras autour d'elle, avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil…

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, et les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille qui affluaient dans son cerveau la firent sourire. Elle se réveilla doucement, et alors que les brumes de sa nuit disparaissenent, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sentit au sens propre. Parce que sa joue qui reposait la veille sur la peau nue de Drago, était ce matin posée sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à du tissu.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle tâta le torse de Drago avec sa main, et puis finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Elle redressa la tête et fronça encore plus les sourcils en voyant que Drago portait un tee-shirt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était allé mettre un tee-shirt ? Il ne pouvait même pas prétexter l'excuse de la fraicheur parce qu'il faisait assez chaud dans la chambre.

Hermione plissa les lèvres : elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il s'était levé, elle ne savait quand, pour aller enfiler ce stupide tee-shirt ! Elle ne voulait pas que sa bonne humeur se retrouve gâchée. Mais pourtant, lorsque le blond se réveilla à son tour, et qu'il lui sourit tendrement, sa bouche sembla n'en faire qu'à sa tête et la phrase s'échappa toute seule.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as remit un tee-shirt ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu bougon.

Drago soupira : étaient-ils obligés d'avoir cette conversation maintenant ? Etait-ce trop demander de vouloir passer une matinée tranquille, au lit ?

Machinalement, il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Le jour filtrait à travers les rideaux et la luminosité était beaucoup plus forte que la veille.

« Il fait jour… »

« Et alors ? » Répliqua Hermione.

« Mes cicatrices… »

« Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je m'en fiche. Est-ce que ça a eu l'air de me gêner hier soir ? Hein ? »

« Il n'y a pas que toi Hermione ! Moi ça me gêne ! Moi, je ne supporte pas de voir mes bras, mon torse, et mon ventre recouverts de ces trucs ! Je ne peux pas me voir comme ça ! Tu comprends ça ? »

Il avait parlé d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et sa réponse eut le don de couper net Hermione. Elle afficha une expression coupable et désolée, et se redressa.

« Excuse-moi. »

« Je ne peux pas tout faire en un claquement de doigts Hermione. Laisses-moi du temps. »

« Je t'en laisse Drago. Je suis désolée. C'est juste que…j'étais trop bien sur toi. » Dit-elle pour essayer de détendre l'atmopshère.

« J'ai faim » Répondit Drago.

Hermione sentit immédiatement son ventre gargouiller et elle attrapa la chemise de Drago qui trainait par terre, et l'enfila, avant de se lever.

C'est alors qu'elle découvrit le revers de la médaille. Faire l'amour c'est bien. Les courbatures le lendemain, ça l'est moins. La brunette avait l'impression de découvrir les muscles qui n'existaient même pas avant.

Les jambes en canard, elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, Drago la suivant de près en se moquant gentiment d'elle.

Hermione se retourna, et lui tira la langue en riant, mais au fond d'elle, elle pensait à autre chose. Elle se promit de continuer dès le lendemain à parcourir les livres. Drago demandait du temps, mais elle se demandait si le temps y ferait quelque chose. Drago ne s'y faisait toujours pas, et les mois qui s'écoulaient n'y arrangeraient pas forcément grand-chose...

* * *

Alors, heureuses ! Bon, j'ai plein de choses à dire en plus. Tout d'abord parlons de cette scène citronnée (que vous attendiez toutes, avouez xD). Certaines vont peut-être malgré tout trouver qu'il arrive trop tôt, mais je pense que c'était le bon moment pour eux.

Donc THE scène : Il y a un truc que je supporte de moins en moins ( voir plus du tout) dans les fics dramione, et même les fics en général, c'est quand la première fois de Mademoiselle (ou de Monsieur dans un slash par exemple) se passe super bien, on a pas mal, on a un orgasme et on peut même tenir trois heures de suite sans s'arrêter...mais bien sur... soyons honnête, il ne doit y avoir quoi...allez, 5% des femmes qui ont un orgasme (vaginal j'entend) lors de leur première fois et je me REFUSAIS à sombrer dans l'idéalisme et à leur faire un truc merveilleux qui arrive que dans les films (ou les fics tient xD).

Mais malgré tout, je suis un peu guimauve parfois hein, mon piti coeur aime parfois les trucs de ce genre, et voilà quoi, je ne pouvais pas laisser Hermione comme ça. Après tout, elle a tellement attendu, et elle s'est tellement bien occupée de Drago qu'elle avait elle aussi le droit de monter au septième ciel, non mais oh. Donc, j'ai eu l'idée de faire ça...il est pas gentil le Drago héhé.

Donc la scène citronnée est longue, je me suis étonnée moi-même, mais en même temps, je n'en suis pas satisfaite à 100%. Le passage ou Drago dévoile enfin son corps ne me plait pas. Je trouve que je n'ai pas fait assez ressortir la difficulté psychologique pour lui mais bon...on va dire qu'il était embrumé par l'envie xD

Voilà pour cette longue scène xD Ensuite, je dois vous informer que je pars à Londres la semaine prochaine, pour assister à l'avant première d'Harry Potter. **Je rentre vendredi, du coup je ne garantis pas que le chapitre sera posté vendredi. Il le sera au plus tard le samedi, ne vous en faites pas !** Mais je tenais quand même à vous en informer.

Voilà, il ne me reste qu'à vous dire qu'une review et...héhé...à vous la nuit torride avec Dragounet d'amour !

Bisous Bisous


	40. Chapitre XXXVIII

Hellooooooooooooooooo, je n'ai pas pu poster ici, désolée, mais j'étais trop fatiguée ! Il faut dire que passer deux nuits dehors, sous la pluie et le froid ça n'aide pas. Mais malgré tout, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je suis peut-être pathétique de dire ça mais je m'en fous, j'assume, et c'est vrai quoi ! xD

Donc c'était super, méga, over, génial. On a passé des heures et des heures à attendre, à avoir mal partout mais c'est pas grave. Le truc bien c'est qu'il n'a pas plu pendant l'AP en elle-même, un beau soleil illuminait le tout. Qu'est ce que je peux vous dire, j'ai eu trois autographes :D (Bill Weasley, Tonks et Flitwick/Grispec) héhéhé, et j'ai des milliards de photos (bon, des milliards, j'exagère un peu, j'en ai quatre cent environ) et quatre supers vidéos.

Les acteurs sont géniaux et encore plus beaux en vrais ! Tom et Dan sont trop beaux trop choux, Emma est super belle, ça devrait être interdit d'ailleurs xD, et Rupert aussi, et tout les autres aussi :DD POur les fans de Glee, j'ai vu celui qui joue Blaine aussi héhé.

Quant-à JKR...Merlin, je ne réalise toujours pas que je l'ai vue, c'est notre Maitre à tous et elle était là quoi ! A la fin, elle, le producteur, Dan, Rupert et Emma ont fait des discours et ils se sont tous mit à pleurer. Ce qui m'a fait pleurer aussi. Ca faisait trop mal au coeur de les entendre parler avec des trémolos dans la voix, et de se dire que après c'est finiiii bouhouhouhou. On a vu des extraits du films aussi, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop regarder pour éviter le spoil mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher d'en voir un peu et...c'est... wow !

Si il y en a qui veulent d'autres détails...ben, envoyez moi un MP xD

Place au chapitre maintenant.

**Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR** (JK...mon diiieu, je l'ai vuuuue !)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Julie** : C'est un plus que deux mots, tu as vu xD Merci beaucoup pour le lemon. C'était clair dans ma tête depuis le début que ce ne serait pas la première fois idyllique qui n'existe que dans les fantasmes des gens ^^ Et c'est clair que maintenant qu'elle a trouvé le truc...héhé, Drago va prendre cher.

**Lapin d'Alice** : Merci beaucoup ! Et pour l'AP, je n'ai pas encore vu le film ^^ Juste les acteurs... enfin "juste" n'est pas le mot xD

**Loufoca's Elven** : Merciiiiiiiiii ma chérie. Tes compliments me font trop trop plaisir !Et pour Drago, tu vas avoir quelques réponses ^^

**Vera Bennett** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je veux le même Drago héhé. J'ai déjà pleuré jeudi, comme tu as pu le lire plus haut, et mardi je pense que ça va être horrible...

**Imxjustxme** : Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII : Calomnie **

**.  
**

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva au Terrier, Harry repéra tout de suite son sourire niais, ainsi que sa démarche un peu chaotique. Il fit une petite moue, hésitant entre l'envie de rire et l'envie d'aller vomir. Ginny avait eu la même démarche le lendemain de leur première nuit ensemble… Oh non…que Merlin retire tout de suite ces foutues images indésirables.

Hermione lança un bonjour à la cantonade et se dirigea vers Tonks, et Teddy qui se tortillait dans les bras de sa mère depuis la seconde où il avait vu Hermione. Le jeune femme embrassa Tonks puis attrapa Teddy qui tendait ses bras vers elle et dont les cheveux prirent une couleur rouge vif dès qu'il fut dans ses bras.

« Je vais finir par être vexée. » S'exclama Tonks en riant.

« Je peux te le rendre. »

« Oh non…il commence à être lourd, et puis je voulais faire une partie de bavboules avec Fred et Georges. » Fit-elle avant de s'en aller vers le jardin.

.

Teddy toujours dans les bras, Hermione se dirigea vers le salon et se débarrassa tant bien que mal de son manteau, puis de son foulard.

« Remets-ça ! » S'écria Harry depuis le canapé.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton foulard. Remets-le. C'est encore pire que la dernière fois. Malefoy est une sangsue ou quoi ? »

Hermione se tourna alors vers le miroir installé sur le mur et compta pas moins de cinq suçons, dispersés un peu partout sur son cou. Elle étouffa une exclamation et remit son foulard avec hâte, sous les éclats de rire moqueurs d'Harry.

Puis elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, rougissant un peu sous le regard inquisiteur d'Harry.

« Tu marches bizarrement… » Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui dire.

« Où est Ron ? »

« Dans le jardin. Parti chercher des aromates pour Molly. »

« Oh Harry…je suis désolée que ça tombe sur toi, mais Ginny n'est pas là et il FAUT que je le dise à quelqu'un. »

« Je crois que j'ai deviné. Pas besoin que tu le dises à haute… »

« J'ai fait l'amour avec Drago ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. »

« …voix…merde Hermione. Je ne voulais PAS savoir ça ! Mon esprit est trop faible pour supporter ça… »

« Désolée, désolée, désolée. Mais il fallait que ça sorte. Je suis tellement heureuse Harry. »

« Et moi j'aurais été tellement heureux si tu ne m'avais rien dit. L'état de ton cou en dit long… »

Hermione rougit un peu, mais un nouveau sourire imbécile revint vite s'installer sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'Harry secouait la tête pour effacer les saletés d'images qui ne voulaient pas quitter son cerveau. Et malheureusement pour lui, Hermione avait visiblement _besoin_ d'en parler.

« C'était tellement génial. Drago a été merveilleux avec moi. »

« Hermione, par Merlin ! Epargnes-moi les détails. »

« Ce ne sont pas des détails ça. Je les réserve à Ginny, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu es mon meilleur ami, alors tu as le droit de savoir que c'était génial. Tu peux être content pour moi comme ça. »

« Je le suis mais…tu ne connaitrais pas un sort pour effacer les images de Malefoy te faisant tes trucs, de ma tête ? »

« Les images de ? Hé ! Harry ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui frappant légèrement le bras. « Tu n'as pas le droit ! Il n'y a que moi qui peut me repasser les images. »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Je me porterais bien mieux sans… » Fit Harry avant de se figer un moment, semblant réaliser quelque chose « Mais…j'espère que…Ginny ne t'a rien raconté sur nous, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, bien sur que non, Ginny n'est absolument pas une fille, et encore moins une Weasley… »

« Oh Merlin… » Gémit Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains, rouge écarlate.

« On est quittes comme ça. » Conclut Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Harry ne répondit que par un grognement indistinct et Hermione lui tapota gentiment le dos avant de reprendre en un soupir.

« N'empêche que c'était… »

« Hermione ! Stop. En plus il y a un bébé ici. » S'exclama Harry en mettant ses mains sur les oreilles de Teddy. « Il n'a pas a entendre ça, il est trop jeune. »

« Il sera également trop jeune quand il viendra demander des conseils à son parrain pour s'y prendre avec les filles. » Ricana Hermione.

« Je lui dirais de venir te voir ! »

« Je suis sure qu'il préférera avoir une discussion entre hommes. N'est ce pas Teddy ? » Demanda Hermione en se penchant vers le petit garçon.

Teddy lui fit un grand sourire, avant de se mettre à battre des mains. Hermione regarda Harry d'un air triomphant, auquel il répondit en tirant la langue.

.

Ron choisi ce moment pour débarquer dans le salon, l'air bougon. Il salua Hermione et se laissa tomber à côté d'eux en marmonnant.

« Pas le droit d'utiliser la baguette ! Me prend pour un elfe. »

« Ronald… »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Maman m'exploite ! Il pleut, il fait froid et le jardin est boueux. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois toujours aller ramasser des légumes ou des herbes ? Si encore j'avais le droit à ma baguette…mais non. »

« Tu n'as qu'à mieux t'en servir. Tu abimes le potager avec. » Fit Harry en citant les paroles de Molly.

« La ferme Harry…espèce de chouchou ! Tu n'y va jamais toi. »

« Que veux-tu, je suis le Survivant ou je ne le suis pas. »

« Très drôle. » Marmonna Ron. « Alors Hermione, tu avances sur Skeeter ? »

La brunette se redressa subitement dans le canapé. Skeeter ! Avec toute cette histoire de livres à lire pour Drago, elle avait complètement suspendu l'affaire Skeeter. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se relâche parce qu'elle était sure que la journaliste avait encore des articles en attente pour nuire à son image…

« Non, je n'avance pas. Par acquis de conscience, j'ai quand même été vérifier les registres d'animagus. Elle y est inscrite. Elle peut se transformer en papillon mais lorsqu'elle a été embauchée à la Gazette, elle a été forcée de signer un registre spécifiant qu'il lui est interdit de recourir à sa forme d'animagus pour récolter des informations. Elle n'aurait pas prit le risque de braver cet interdit avec moi, j'en suis sure. Rita l'a forcément mise en garde. J'ai également été voir au département de la justice magique. Son casier judicaire est vierge, elle paye bien ses impôts. Je n'ai pas été plus loin pour l'instant mais je trouverais…c'est une Skeeter, elle a forcément quelque chose à cacher. »

« Tout à fait. » Acquiesça Ron.

« Je ne sais pas Hermione… » Déclara Harry, un peu plus dubitatif « Peut-être que c'est juste une journaliste hargneuse. Et elle t'a déjà dans le colimateur…si elle se rends compte de ce que tu fais… »

« Je n'ai certainement pas peur d'elle Harry. Elle ne m'impressionne pas et si tu crois que je vais la laisser publier ces articles bourrés de mensonges tous les trois matins, c'est que tu me connais très mal ! »

« Et si elle s'en prenait à Malefoy ? Tu y as pensé à ça ? »

« Elle s'en est déjà prise à lui je te rapelle, et à son père. Indirectement mais quand même. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. Elle pourrait parler d'autre chose dans ses articles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Apparemment, Ron ne voyait pas ce qu'Harry voulait dire, si on en jugeait son expression un peu ahurie. Hermione en revanche avait très bien compris de quoi il parlait et ses yeux se retrécirent.

« Si elle fait ça je la tue ! Mort lente et douleureuse. Je lui lançerais des doloris jusqu'à ce qu'elle publie un démenti en bonne et due forme. Elle ne fera pas ça de toute façon. C'est avec moi qu'elle a un problème cette vieille harpie. »

« Justement. Méfies-toi Hermione… » Prévint Harry.

« Tu as entendu ça Fred ? » Fit Georges, en entrant dans la pièce avec son jumeau.

« Je crois que j'ai entendu. Mais je dois me tromper. Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Harry ne peut pas être le sérieux du Trio. Ca perturberait l'équilibre de la Terre. »

« De la terre rien que ça ? » Rigola Harry.

« Tout à fait. D'ailleurs, en parlant de terre, Ronnie Chéri. Tu en a plein sur les mains. » Se moqua Fred.

« Espèce de bouse de scroutt à pétard moisi, je vais te… »

« RONALD ! LES GROS MOTS ! Vient plutôt mettre la table. »

.

.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? »

« Un livre sur les techniques d'enseignement, pour les cours. »

« Encore ! D'abord tu rentres tard parce que tu es restée faire tes devoirs à la bibiothèque et maintenant tu lis encore quelque chose pour les cours… »

C'était à moitié vrai. Hermione était bien restée à l'université pour faire ses devoirs, mais le livre qu'elle avait a présent posé sur ses genoux n'était absolument pas un livre de cours. Elle continuait de chercher une solution pour Drago mais rien ne venait. Guérir des brûlures, oui, mais dès que l'on abordait la question de la magie noire, les choses devenaient plus compliquées. Elle avait encore cru trouver, chez les descendants des Aztèques, qui fabriquaient toujours des pansements à l'aide de plantes ancestrales, mais lorsqu'elle avait lu que les effets de la plante étaient tellement forts que le pansement tuait une personne sur trois, elle avait vite été refroidie. Pas question qu'elle risque la vie de son Drago. Encore moins pour quelques stupides cicatrices.

« Il n'a pas l'air passionnant ce livre, si je me fie à la tête que tu fais. »

« Dis plutôt que _tu_ aimerais qu'il ne le soit pas. »

« C'est vrai aussi. » Répondit sincèrement Drago.

Hermione sourit et consentit à fermer son livre. Elle se leva ensuite et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Drago. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et Hermione se pencha sur son cou pour pouvoir respirer son odeur. Elle y déposa un léger baiser et fit ensuite glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt. C'était un geste qu'elle faisait tout le temps, depuis qu'il l'avait laissée le toucher. Elle pensait que plus elle le ferait, plus il s'y habituerait, et que peut-être ça l'aiderait à accepter plus facilement son corps.

« Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui. »

« Toi aussi. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« Mes cours, comme d'habitude. Et puis je suis allé voir Alexis. »

« Ah ? »

« Il t'a réclamée évidemment. Et apparemment tu lui as promis de l'emmener à la piscine et tu ne l'as toujours pas fait. »

« C'est vrai…Merlin j'ai tellement de choses à faire, je voudrais que les journées durent quarante huit heures au lieu de vingt quatre. »

« Tu travailles trop…tu n'as pas besoin de faire des dissertations trois semaines à l'avance. »

« Si justement ! Plus je prend d'avance, et plus j'aurais de temps pour faire autre chose. »

« … »

« Tu viendras avec nous à la piscine ? »

« Non Hermione. Tu sais très bien que non. Et n'oses même pas me demander pourquoi. »

« On est en novembre ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde ?»

« La question n'est pas là. Je sais que tu fais ça pour moi mais arrête s'il te plait. Si un jour je veux venir je te le dirais. »

« Je le sais. Je te demandais simplement… »

« Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de me forçer… »

« C'est faux ! La seule chose pour laquelle je t'ai peut-être un peu forcé, c'est pour que tu ailles aux TP et je suis désolée de te dire que c'est parfaitement normal. Je n'allais certainement pas te laisser manquer des cours et mettre ta scolarité en péril. »

« Ca va…j'ai compris. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves ? »

« Je ne m'énerve pas. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Très bien. Je m'énerve alors. » S'exclama Drago en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

Hermione le retint par la main et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça juste parce que je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir à la piscine. C'était juste une question parce que je sais que ça ferait plaisir à Alexis et tu en fais toute une histoire. »

« Sauf que ce n'est pas la première fois. Il y a eu la fois ou tu m'as demandé de sortir avec Théo et Lylas ou il y a à peine trois jours, lorsqu'à peine réveillé, la première chose que tu m'as demandé, ça a été : 'pourquoi est-ce que tu as mit un tee-shirt'. Tu t'excuses à chaque fois mais tu reviens toujours à la charge. J'ai besoin d'aller à mon rythme et si ça ne te plait pas tu peux aller te trouver quelqu'un qui aimera se pavaner torse nu chez lui ou à la piscine ! »

« Et c'est moi qui revient à la charge maintenant ? » S'exclama Hermione, indignée. « Je croyais que tu avais compris que je m'en fiche. C'est pour toi que je me fais du souci. Les autres mecs, je m'en contrefiche et je n'ai pas envie d'aller en chercher un autre. Je vais finir par croire que c'est ce que tu veux. Si tu ne veux plus être avec moi tu peux le dire tu sais ! »

.

Elle détesta le tremblement de sa voix lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer que la seule éventualité qu'il la quitte la rendait malade. Elle se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle respira un bon coup et pencha la tête en arrière pour essayer de refouler ces fichues larmes qui étaient en train de lui monter aux yeux. Elle se trouvait un peu stupide d'avoir les larmes aux yeux mais c'était plus fort qu'elle…

Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et Drago toqua à la porte alors qu'elle était en train de s'éponger avec une serviette.

« Hermione ? Je peux entrer ? » Demanda-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte, sans attendre de réponse. « Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter espèce d'imbécile ! »

« … »

« Je croyais que les filles aimaient les hommes jaloux… »

« Je croyais que Drago Malefoy n'était pas jaloux ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Depuis que je suis tout petit, je suis jaloux. Lorsque cet abruti de Zabini venait chez moi lorsque nous étions enfants, je ne supportais pas qu'il touche à mes affaires… Ce qui est à moi m'appartient et je n'aime pas qu'on y touche ! Alors oui, je suis jaloux. »

« Et tu as peur de me perdre… »

« Aussi… »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. Je t'aime Drago. »

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »

« Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute. » Avoua Hermione.

« C'est sur que j'aime beaucoup… »

« Je suis désolée d'être trop insistante avec toi, même si je ne le fait pas exprès ! Je t'ai peut-être donné l'impression de te forcer mais ce n'était pas mon intention. Je veux juste…»

« M'aider, je le sais bien. Mais tu en as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le réalises. »

Hermione hocha la tête, se sentant un peu coupable. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle en faisait toujours. Que tous les jours elle parcourait ces livres à la recherche d'une piste, d'une solution. Et après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle se doutait que sa réaction – si il venait à l'apprendre – ne serait pas spécialement positive… Pourtant, elle savait qu'il serait heureux si on lui disait qu'une solution existait. Mais il ne fallait pas que cela vienne d'elle.

« Je suis pardonnée ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Tu m'as manqué toute la journée, il est hors de question qu'on passe toute la soirée chacun de notre côté à se bouder ! »

.

.

« Mamaaaaaan ! »

Alexis couru vers elle dès qu'il la vit apparaitre et lui sauta dans les. Hermione le souleva, l'embrassa tendrement et éclata de rire en voyant qu'il portait déjà des lunettes de piscine sur le front.

« T'as vu maman ? Jackie elle m'a acheté des lunettes et avec je peux voir sous l'eau. Je les ai essayées quand je prenais mon bain, et je voyais tout bien. Et puis j'ai aussi un bonnet et un maillot de grand garçon. »

« Elle est très gentille Jackie. » Fit Hermione avant de s'avancer vers elle. « Je vous remercie. Mais il ne fallait pas. Je peux vous rembourser si vous… »

« Voyons ! » Coupa Jackie « Ne dites pas de bêtises. C'est aussi mon rôle de faire plaisir aux enfants. Sinon, il te réclamerait encore plus qu'il ne le fait déjà. »

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu gêné aux lèvres, avant d'être littérallement tirée par Alexis, jusqu'à sa chambre. Le sac de piscine préparé par Jackie trônait sur le lit et le petit garçon s'empressa de le prendre.

« Allez, on y va ! »

« Mets ton manteau et ton écharpe avant, tu vas attraper froid sinon. »

Le trajet jusqu'à la piscine se fit rapidement. Alexis tenait la main d'Hermione et ne cessait de lui parler, de lui raconter ce qu'il faisait chez Jackie, et avec Dina qu'il voyait très régulièrement. Hermione sourit en le regardant : cele faisait relativement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle se rendait pleinement compte d'à quel point il lui avait manqué. Gérer ses études, Drago, ses recherches pour le blond, ses amis et Alexis se révèlait assez périlleux, mais elle se promit de passer plus de temps avec le petit garçon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la piscine, Hermione aida Alexis à se changer, puis ils passèrent par les douches et il put enfin sauter dans l'eau, après qu'Hermione lui ait accroché une bouée autour de la taille.

Hermione voulu entrer doucement dans l'eau, mais Alexis s'approcha d'elle en pataugeant et se mit à l'éclabousser en riant, tandis qu'Hermione poussait un cri strident.

« Stop, stop Alexis! C'est froid!»

« Mais non, c'est même pas froid du tout. Allez, vient maman ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et s'immergea dans l'eau en réprimant un autre cri. En novembre, ils auraient pu chauffer l'eau beaucoup plus que ça !

Elle s'imagineait parfaitement Harry et Ron la traitant de mauviette ou de fausse gryffondor. Après tout, eux avaient bien plongé tour à tour dans une mare gelée, pendant la chasse aux horcruxes.

Elle ressortit la tête de l'eau, frissonant un peu, et puis elle rejoignit Alexis non loin du bord du bassin. Elle rit en voyant que le petit garçon essayait de faire des roulades dans l'eau, mais que, gêné par sa bouée, il n'y parvenait pas. Alexis semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion puisqu'il se tourna ves Hermione, et lui lança d'un ton mécontent.

« Maman, la bouée elle est nulle. J'arrive pas à faire des roulades avec. Je peux l'enlever ? »

« Non, tu ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu ne sais pas encore bien nager. Voire même pas du tout. Et je n'ai pas envie d'aller te repêcher au fond du bassin. »

« Mais je vais pas me noyer, même si je sais pas trop nager. Dina elle m'a dit qu'un jour, elle a grimpé sur un arbre, parce qu'elle voulait des cerises, et c'était haut, et puis elle est tombée et elle aurait pu se faire très très mal, mais elle est arrivée debout parce que sa magie elle est sortie pour la sauver. Alors moi si je vais me noyer, il y a ma magie qui va me sauver. »

« Comme c'est étonnant que Dina fasse des bêtises et monte aux arbres alors que je suis certaine qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit… » Commenta Hermione. « Mais tu sais mon lapin, Dina elle est plus grande que toi. Ta magie ne va pas commencer à se manifester tout de suite, il va falloir être encore un peu patient. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas venir tout de suite ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça. Quand tu auras aux environs de sept ans, ça arrivera, mais pas avant. »

« Oh, c'est nul. »

« Si tu arrêtes de m'éclabousser, on enlèvera ta bouée, je te tiendrais et tu pourras faire ta roulade. »

« Chouette ! T'es la meilleure maman. Je t'éclabousse plus jamais moi ! »

Hermione rigola et l'emmena ensuite vers le grand toboggan. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la piscine et ils avaient le toboggan presque pour eux seuls. Il s'y amusèrent pendant presque une demie heure, Hermione avait l'impression de retomber en enfance, à l'époque où elle allait à la piscine le dimanche matin, avec son père.

Il retournèrent ensuite dans le grand bassin, Hermione laissa Alexis jouer avec un autre petit garçon et alla faire quelques longueurs de brasse, puis elle rejoignit de nouveau Alexis et joua avec lui au « water polo selon Alexis », qui consistait en fait à se faire des passes avec un ballon.

« Maman » Fit soudain Alexis d'un ton sérieux. « Tu travailles trop pour l'école. Il faut que tu arrêtes. »

« Quoi ? C'est Drago qui t'a demandé de me dire ça ? »

« Non, mais c'est parce que je lui ai demandé pourquoi tu ne venais plus beaucoup me voir et il a dit que tu avais beaucoup beaucoup de travail à l'école. Alors moi je voudrais que tu arrêtes. Comme ça tu pourrais venir me voir plus souvent ! »

« Oh…tu sais Alexis, je voudrais venir te voir plus souvent, mais Drago à raison, je travaille beaucoup, mais c'est important tu sais. »

« Oui, je sais mais… »

« Je te promet que bientôt, tu reviendras passer tout un week-end à la maison, avec Drago et moi. Ca te plairait ! »

« Ouiii. Merci maman. »

.

Lorsque les lèvres d'Alexis commencèrent à bleuir, Hermione décreta qu'il était l'heure de partir, malgré les protestations du petit garçon qui voulait encore rester et qui jurait qu'il n'avait pas froid.

Ils repassèrent par les douches, se rhabillèrent et purent enfin partir.

La nuit était en train de tomber, alors qu'ils refaisaient le trajet de retour à pieds, et Hermione se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle avait l'impression d'être suivie, ou bien observée à son insu. Elle jeta plusieurs coups d'oeils autour d'elle, se retourna quelques fois, mais il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle traversa la rue avec Alexis, elle cru voir un éclair blanc, venant de son côté droit. Là encore, elle se tourna, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'une voiture. Elle s'était probablement trompée, ou bien elle devenait paranoïaque. Malgré elle, elle pressa le pas, pressée d'arriver chez Jackie.

Arrivée là-bas, elle serra longuement Alexis dans ses bras, avant de repartir. La désagréable sensation d'être épiée était toujours là, alors elle se précipita dans une petite ruelle déserte, et transplana.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez Drago, elle eu la surprise de voir Drago, Théo et Lylas assis sur le canapé, en train de hurler comme des bêtes. Plusieurs bouteilles de bieuraubeurres vides trainaient sur la table basse, ainsi que des assiettes de chips et de cacahouète.

« Putain mais tire ! Tire ce souaffle merde ! » S'exclama Lylas.

Hermione la regarda avec étonnement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle aime le quidditch. Et encore moins à ce qu'elle ressemble à Ginny lorsque son équipe favorite jouait. Décidant de les laisser à leur match, elle s'en alla dans la salle de bain rincer ses affaires.

Cela faisait à peine trois minutes qu'elle y était, qu'elle entendit des cris de joie. Visiblement, le match était terminé.

Elle retourna dans le salon, et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, à côté de Lylas.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le quidditch. »

« Oh…je n'aime pas spécialement le quidditch. Juste les comètes. Il y a Mark qui joue dans cette équipe. »

« Mark ? » Interrogea Hermione, faisant un petit sourire en entendant Théo grogner.

« Mark Walker. Le poursuiveur. Regarde, regarde, il est à l'écran. Il est sexy n'est ce pas ? »

« Il est moche. » Intervint Théo.

« Oh, ne soit pas jaloux ! J'ai bien le droit de fantasmer. Jamais il ne s'intéressera à moi alors laisse-moi baver sur ses muscles et son corps de rêve à mon aise. »

Théo se renfrogna et Lylas l'embrassa furtivement pour le rassurer.

Drago fit un petit signe à Hermione qui se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Drago l'embrassa dans le cou, avant de déclarer.

« Tu sens le chlore. »

« C'est normal. Je reviens de la piscine. »

« C'était bien ? »

« Super. Mais…quand on est rentrés, j'ai…je ne sais pas…j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me suivait. C'était vraiment étrange. »

« Peut-être que tu as un admirateur secret déséquilibré qui veut que tu lui racontes en détails ce que ça fait d'être une héroïne de guerre et qui veut te couper une méche de cheveux qu'il vénérera tous les soirs avant de se coucher. » Plaisanta Théo.

.

Hermione sut deux jours plus tard qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, et qu'elle avait bien été observée en revenant de la piscine. Lorsqu'elle se leva et qu'elle alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle vit Drago cacher précipitamment quelque chose. Ne se laissant pas faire, elle le rejoignit et lui arracha le journal – parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'un journal – des mains.

.

**Hermione Granger, ou la voleuse d'enfant.**

_Le scandale Granger continue et votre fidèle reporter de la Gazette du sorcier est toujours prête pour informer ses lecteurs de la vie tourmentée de cette héroïne de guerre, qui semble bien mal tourner aujourd'hui. _

_Nous vous informions dans une précédente édition qu'Hermione Granger avait décidé de couper tous liens avec ses parents, afin de se rapporcher de la famille de son fiancé, Drago Malefoy, et ainsi faire oublier que du sang moldu coule encore et toujours dans ses veines. Cette information à fait frémir nombre d'entre vous, qui ne s'imaginaient pas qu'Hermione Granger pouvait se comporter de la sorte. C'est pourquoi je préviens d'ores et déjà nos lecteurs les plus sensibles : lisez cet article assis, il risque de vous choquer. _

_Toute l'équipe de la Gazette mobilisée pour cette affaire, avec à sa tête, votre dévouée Miranda Skeeter, vient de découvrir qu'Hermione Granger a entamé une procédure d'adoption totalement illégale. « Elle a rencontré X pendant son volontariat » Nous confie un membre du personnel de sainte-mangouste, qui a préféré garder l'anonymat « Elle s'est tout de suite attaché à lui, c'était presque malsain. Elle venait le voir tous les jours et passait énormément de temps avec lui, au risque de négliger les autres patients dont elle devait s'occuper. Ensuite, quand sa période de volontariat s'est arrêtée, elle a continué à venir régulièrement le voir. ». La Gazette s'est alors demandé comment tout cela avait pu se passer sous les yeux de tous, sans jamais être signalé, mais la même source nous signale que tous les dirigeants de Sainte-Mangouste étaient au courant, et qu'ils ont fermé les yeux durant tout ce temps. Que penser de ces agissements ? Sous prétexte que Miss Granger est une héroïne de guerre, on est plus indulgent, mais est-ce normal de bénéficier d'un tel traitement de faveur ?_

_Après de nombreuses recherches, nous avons également découvert que la raison pour laquelle Hermione Granger a fait sortir Lucius Malefoy de prison, n'était absolument pas désintéressée. Elle nous a fait croire, qu'elle faisait cela pour le bien de la société sorcière, mais en réalité, seul son attachement à X a motivé son choix. « Il était sur le point de mourir, et Lucius Malefoy était apparemment le seul à détenir la solution. Bien sur, je ne nie pas qu'il a guéri d'autres patients, mais Hermione Granger l'a appellé pour X, il n'a commencé à guérir les autres patients qu'une fois que X était sorti d'affaire. » Un tel égoïsme de la part d'une personne censée s'être battue pour la société est assez étonnant, mais colle parfaitement avec la nouvelle personnalité d'Hermione Granger. Parce que l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Une fois le petit X guéri, Hermione Granger à tout fait pour mettre la main sur lui. Il est actuellement dans une famille d'accueil, mais Miss Granger détient l'autorité légale sur lui et il semblerait même qu'une procédure d'adoption soit en cours. Les deux ont une relation privilégiée et partagent de nombreux moments ensembles (voir photos page 7). Il semblerait même que X appelle déjà Hermione Granger 'maman'. Que penser de cela ? Une jeune femme d'à peine 19ans qui a le droit d'adopter alors qu'elle n'a ni travail, ni revenu et qui est vraiment trop jeune pour devenir mère. De nombreuses femmes respectables restent des années sur liste d'attente, avant de pouvoir adopter, et certaines sont obligé de se contenter d'enfants cracmol. La Gazette s'interroge : pourquoi est-ce que le fait d'être 'célébre' procure des passes droits ? Pourquoi cet enfant ne reste pas dans sa famille d'accueil avant d'être adoptée par une famille « normale » ? Et depuis quand est-ce qu'Hermione Granger a perdu son sens moral pour devenir une voleuse d'enfant ? Ces questions restent en suspens mais la Gazette reste mobilisée pour apporter de nouveaux éclaircissements. _

_Miranda Skeeter, pour la Gazette du sorcier. _

Hermione reposa le journal, les mains tremblantes de rage. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'en était prit à Alexis. Il y avait même une photo de lui. Et insinuer qu'elle prenait la place des couples sur liste d'attente pour adopter… c'était…monstrueux !

« Drago…Je vais la TUER ! »

* * *

Tadaaam. J'ai relu rapidement pour poster au plus vite donc désolée pour les fautes. Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais bon. J'ai quand même aimé écrire le début avec Harry et l'article de Miranda. Je déteste Miranda mais je l'aime quand même.

**Maintenant, vous allez me détester mais j'ai encore un truc à vous dire : jeudi, je repars au pair pour un mois en angleterre. Je prend mon pc mais j'aurais peut-être des problèmes de connexion (j'en avais eu l'an passé) au pire je prendrais le PC de mes host mais le chapitre aura peut-être encore du retard ! Désolééééééééeeeee !**

Bisous Bisous


	41. Chapitre XXXIX

Hello, me revoici et je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour avoir sauté un vendredi. Mais je vous avais prévenu hein ? En effet mon PC à fait son capricieux mais mes host m'en ont filé un (avec un clavier qwerty que je hais de tout mon cœur xD). Donc oui, je suis bien arrivé au Royaume-Uni et mes hosts sont très sympa. A part ça, je suis depuis le mardi 12 juillet dans une phase de déni et de dépression post-HP…je crois que je ne vais jamais m'en remettre :'( Je veeeeeeeuuuux pas que ce soit finit. Merde quoi !

Breffons, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos sont à **JKR** (la grande JK qu'on aime touuuuus !)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Loufoca's Elven :** Harry c'est le meilleur meilleur ami du monde héhé. Miranda aura ce qu'elle mérite. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Gros bisous

**Lapin d'Alice : **Oh ouii, je sais bien que Miranda est insupportable xD. Moi aussi je suis comme lylas parfois devant le foot, je me suis un peu inspirée de moi pour cette scène et je suis contente que ça te parle xD. Je te souhaite d'ores et déjà de bonnes vacances en Espagne.

**Veronica** : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments. Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise. Je suis comme toi, je déteste les journalistes comme Skeeter xD

**Julie** : Hermione et Harry sont vraiment très proches, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'hésite pas à lui en parler, même si elle a conscience qu'il n'a pas forcément envie de savoir. Elle le dit elle-même, Ginny n'est pas là et il fallait qu'elle en parle. Et je la vois mal aller voir Molly ou Tonks par exemple xD.

Pour Miranda, je peux déjà t'affirmer qu'elle est réglo en ce qui concerne le fait d'être un animagus hihi ce n'est pas là qu'il faut chercher. Bisous et merci.

**Célia** : Hello. Merci beaucoup pour cette review. Je suis vraiment ravie de t'avoir étonné. C'est vrai que comme tu dis, on a l'habitude de Drago super beau mais j'avais envie de vous le faire apprécier sans ce trait qui revient toujours quand on parle de lui. Tes compliments me font énormément plaisir et j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas !

**Manon** : Merci beaucoup. Moi j'ai pleuré en sortant du ciné (et même pendant xD). Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances !

**Vera** **Bennett** : C'est vrai que l'amitié d'Harry et Hermione est belle et forte. Je suis ravie que tu le ressentes. Le film m'a plus que plu…même si j'ai passé la moitié du temps à pleurer… hum xD

* * *

.

**Chapitre XXXIX : Precious People  
**

**.  
**

Hermione poussa la porte vitrée d'un geste vif et pénétra à grandes enjambées dans les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier. Plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête vers elle et des chuchotement s'élèvent, devenant de plus en plus forts.

« C'est Granger…on va entendre crier. »

« Elle vient voir Miranda, c'est certain. »

« Quand je vais dire ça à ma sœur…attend, j'envoie une note à Doris. »

Hermione leur jeta à tous un regard glacial et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton et attendit en tapant du pied que les portes s'ouvrent enfin. Elle monta ensuite au premier étage, mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas dans le couloir qu'un jeune homme lui sauta dessus.

« Miss…vous ne devriez pas venir ici. »

« Ah oui ? » Répliqua-t-elle avec défi.

« C'est que…Miranda n'est pas là. »

« Eh bien je vais l'attendre. »

« Mais vous n'allez pas… »

« J'attendrais ici le temps qu'il faudra. Et je suis sure que vous mentez et que Miranda est ici. De toute façon, je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je ne lui aurais pas crevé un œil avec ma baguette. »

Elle planta le pauvre jeune garçon sur ces paroles et se dirigea vers le bureau de Miranda Skeeter. Elle frappa énergiquement à la porte, mais sans surprise, personne ne répondit. Pas démontée pour autant, elle resta fixée devant la porte bien décidée à attendre cette harpie de Skeeter. Et si elle ne montrait pas le bout de sa baguette elle était prête à aller voir le directeur de la Gazette.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de recourir à cette extrêmité, car après environs trente minutes d'attente, le bruit de talons qui claquent retentit, et Miranda Skeeter apparu au bout du couloir.

Ses lèvres peintes en rouge vif s'étirèrent en un sourire hypocrite lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, et cette dernière la fusilla du regard de toutes ses forces. Si seulement elle pouvait lui lançer un impardonnable ou lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure comme elle l'avait fait à Drago des années plus tôt.

« Miss Granger ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici. »

« Comme si vous ne vous y attendiez pas ! » S'exclama Hermione en la suivant dans son bureau. « Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser écrire des infamies sur moi sans broncher ? »

« Des infamies ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Skeeter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous en avez après moi, je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait mais ce n'est même pas important. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'écrire de tels mensonges sur moi. »

« Des mensonges. La plupart de mes informations sont appuyées par des témoignagnes. »

« Que vous avez arrangés à votre façon. »

« Je suis très déçue que vous pensiez cela de moi. »

« Vous n'arriverez pas à m'attendrir. Vous avez voulu me déclarer la guerre. Très bien. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me trainer dans la boue et de raconter de tels mensonges sur moi. Alors je vous préviens… si je découvre la moindre petite chose sur vous, attendez-vous à ce qu'elle éclate au grand jour. »

Miranda sourit, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire qui sonnait faux. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé qui trônait dans son bureau et croisa délicatement les jambes.

« Oh, mais rassurez-vous ma chère, je n'ai absolument rien à cacher. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. » Répliqua Hermione. « Mais en attendant, je vous défends d'écrire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne de plus sur moi. »

« Je suis journaliste Miss Granger. Il est de mon devoir d'écrire pour informer les lec… »

« Journaliste ? Vous appellez ce que vous faites, du _journalisme_ ? Même les articles du chicaneur sont plus classes que les votres."

Une expression mauvaise et vexée apparu sur le visage de Miranda, mais avant qu'elle ai pu répliquer, Hermione avait tourné les talons et claqué la porte derrière elle.

.

Bizarrement, elle ne se sentait en rien soulagée d'avoir été voir Skeeter. Bien sur, ca lui avait fait du bien mais à côté, elle se sentait encore plus enragée et elle avait encore plus envie de trouver quelque chose qui la ferait taire, une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de son dernier article. S'en prendre à Alexis était quelque chose de vraiment petit. Et si elle avait masqué son prenom, les photos du petit garçon étalées dans la Gazette n'étaient même pas floutées. Hermione haïssait Miranda de tout son cœur. Profondément. Irévocablement.

En passant devant la porte du bureau du directeur de la Gazette, Hermione hésita une seconde, puis elle se dit qu'elle allait quand même laisser à Miranda l'occasion de se ressaissir elle-même. Et puis le directeur serait forcément mit au courant de sa visite, vu le nombre de chuchotements qui retentissaient au passage d'Hermione dans les couloirs.

Elle sortit des locaux de la Gazette, ressera le col de son manteau et avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son immeuble, désireuse de ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps dans le froid mordant de novembre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, un sourire radieux prit place sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit Drago, en train de préparer à manger.

Elle se débarassa de son manteau et de son foulard, s'approcha de lui et se colla contre son dos, tout en lui embrassant la nuque.

« Alors ? Tu as tué combien de personnes ? » Lui demanda le blond.

« Aucune. Mais quand je vais trouver quelque chose sur cette salope de Skeeter… »

« Tu deviens grossière Granger, ça ne te va pas beaucoup ! »

« Pourtant ce mot lui va à la perfection. Tu aurais vu comment elle était habillée aujourd'hui. Je suis sure qu'elle a acheté son chemisier au rayon enfant. Et ses chaussures…si seulement elle pouvait tomber et se briser la cheville…quoi que ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'écrire ses articles à une noise. »

« Pourquoi tu ne portes jamais de talons haut ? » Demanda alors Drago.

Hermione le regarda d'un air étrange, avant de répondre « Pourquoi est-ce que j'en porterais ? »

« Parce que ça t'irait bien ? »

« Je ne crois pas non. Je n'en ai jamais mit et je ne compte pas commencer. »

« C'est faux. Quand on était à Poudlard, au bal de Noël en quatrième année tu portais des talons et tu étais très belle. »

« Je croyais que tu me méprisais à cette époque là. »

« Ca ne m'empêche pas de me rappeler de ta tenue, et maintenant que mon regard est objectif, je peux dire que tu étais magnifique. Krum en a eu de la chance…heureusement qu'il a tout gâché en t'embrassant comme un manche. Si tu étais allée à ce bal avec moi, tu ne m'aurais plus jamais quittée après… »

« Ton égo n'a pas trop mal Drago ? »

« Il va très bien, merci. »

Hermione pouffa et se colla un peu plus contre lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et appuya sa tête contre son dos. Fermant les yeux, elle se contenta de rester comme ca et de profiter du moment présent.

« Ca sent bon…j'aime quand tu me fais à manger. »

« Pour tout te dire, je fais à manger pour nous deux. Je me prépare pour mon futur rôle. »

« Quel futur rôle ? »

« Homme au foyer. »

Hermione éclata de rire et du se détacher de lui pour pouvoir rire à son aise. L'association de Drago Malefoy et des mots « homme au foyer » était tellement absurde.

Le blond la regarda avec une moue contrariée et elle s'efforca de reprimer ses éclats de rire pour ne pas trop le vexer. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, elle déclara.

« Tu ne seras pas homme au foyer. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu t'ennuierais ! Tu vas travailler. »

« Ou peut-être pas. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule Drago, bien sur que si. Mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de me faire à manger le soir, quand tu rentreras. »

Les mots avaient glissés tout seul, naturellement, sans même qu'elle ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux vers Drago mais celui-ci ne semblait pas dérangé par le fait qu'elle imagine un futur pour eux. Hermione n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi mais maintenant qu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait envie que cela se produise. Elle voulait rester avec Drago, construire sa vie avec lui et surtout, l'aider à avancer.

Timidement, elle se rappuya contre lui et se laissa enlacer.

« Je t'aime. » Lui murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais la serra plus fort contre lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de parler de toute façon. Elle pouvait sentir dans ses gestes, son regard et son attitude qu'il l'aimait aussi, autant qu'elle. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, puis se détacha d'elle, la faisant grogner.

« C'est ca ou tu ne manges pas Granger. Si je te garde dans mes bras une minute de plus, je vais tout oublier et ça va brûler. »

Elle aquiesca avec une petite moue et se contenta d'aller s'asseoir à table, avec un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Elle avait besoin de faire une liste de toutes les personnes et choses à voir concernant Miranda Skeeter. Harry aurait dit qu'elle s'acharnait mais Hermione n'était pas d'accord. Si elle n'explorait pas toutes ses possibilités, elle se sentirait frustrée. Si elle ne trouvait vraiment rien, alors elle se plierait à cette vérité. Mais son instinct lui disait que cette Miranda était louche.

Mordillant le bout de sa plume, elle commenca sa liste, méthodiquement. Elle avait rempli la moitié de son parchemin, lorsque Drago annonca que le diner était prêt.

.

Après le repas, ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé de la jeune femme, et Hermione se blottit tout de suite contre lui. Elle promena ses mains sur son torse et se redressa doucement pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Drago répondit à son baiser et elle s'installa plus confortablement, à califourchon sur lui et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Drago la sentit devenir entreprenante, et ses propres envies commençaient à se faire dangereusement ressentir, mais le salon d'Hermione était trop éclairé. Il ne pouvait décidement pas…

Il cessa de l'embrasser, mais la garda dans ses bras et les fit basculer sur le canapé pour qu'ils puissent rester allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

.

.

« Plus que cinq minutes. » S'exclama le Maitre des Potions.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil anxieux a leur potion, puis à Drago qui devait rajouter exactement trois pincées de poudre de pierre de lune, et pas une de plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre en le regardant faire, mais il ne se trompa pas et elle soupira de soulagement.

« Je suis ravie de voir que tu me fais toujours autant confiance. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je t'avais prévenu que je n'aime pas travailler en binôme, et encore moins en potions. J'aime quand je peux tout gérer. »

« Oui mais notre chaudron n'a pas encore explosé. Alors tout va bien. »

Hermione marmonna quelque chose tout en augmentant la température du feu. Elle tourna trois fois rapidement, baissa le feu jusqu'à ce que la potion prenne une couleur bleu canard, puis elle éteignit et laissa Drago verser un échantillon dans une fiole, tandis que le Maitre des Potions déclarait à tous que le temps impartit était terminé.

Tous les étudiants commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, et Hermione lança à Drago.

« Je te rejoins à la cafétéria. Il faut que j'aille poser une question au Maitre des Potions. Théo et Lylas doivent nous rejoindre également. »

Drago hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce d'un pas mal assuré. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul au milieu de tous les étudiants. Sans Hermione, il se sentait faible et il avait l'impression que tout le monde le dévisageait… Il pressa le pas, slalommant entre les groupes de personnes et se dépêcha de gagner la cafétéria.

De son côté, Hermione s'avanca timidement vers le bureau du Maitre des Potions. Cet homme l'impressionnait, il était réputé dans le monde entier et elle s'estimait très heureuse de pouvoir suivre un de ses cours et TP.

Lorsqu'il remarqua Hermione, il lui adressa un regard avenant, ainsi qu'un petit sourire.

« Miss Granger, auriez-vous une remarque à me faire. »

« Non…non Monsieur. En réalité, j'aurais une question à vous poser. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Voilà…je…j'ai beaucoup lu sur vous, sur vos expériences, et je sais que vous avez beaucoup voyagé, dans de nombreux pays afin d'acquérir de nouveaux savoirs et de nouvelles techniques et… »

« Oui ? » L'encouragea-t-il.

« En fait, je me demandais si au cours de vos voyages, vous auriez pu apprendre des choses en matière de traitements. Des choses qui n'existeraient pas dans notre monde occidental. »

« Quel genre de traitement ? » Demanda le Maitre des Potions avec l'air de déjà connaitre la réponse à sa question.

« Des traitements pour guérir…ou du moins estomper des marques physiques comme… »

« Votre ami a été touché par une manifestation de magie noire, vous devez savoir… »

« Je le sais ! » Coupa Hermione « J'ai lu les livres de la section médicomagie. C'est pour ça que je m'intéresse aux magies étrangères. Et je me disais que peut-être vous pourriez connaitre quelque chose. »

« Hélas Miss Granger, la magie noire et les dégats qu'elle cause sont très difficiles, voire impossible à guérir. Ici, lorsque nous le pouvons, nous soignons majoritairement la magie noire par la magie blanche. La médicomagie ordinaire. Mais dans nombres de pays que j'ai visité, la magie noire est soignée par la magie noire, et je vous déconseille de lancer votre ami là-dedans. Parce que ce type de traitement est très dangereux. Certes, lorsque cela marche, c'est efficace, mais il y a énormément de risques d'échecs, d'effets secondaires et dans ces cas de figures, le résultat est pire qu'au depart. Pour vous donner un exemple, un traitement pour les cicatrices de votre ami risquerait de raviver les effets du Feudeymon. »

« Comment savez-vous que… »

« Les journaux Miss Granger. Et même si je ne me renseignais pas. Des marques aussi lourdes ne peuvent qu'avoir été causées par un Feudeymon. C'est un conseil que je vous donne là : acceptez-le tel qu'il est et ne cherchez pas de solution impossible. »

Le visage d'Hermione prit une expression indignée alors qu'elle s'exclamait : « Mais bien évidemment que je l'accepte comme il est. Je me contrefiche des marques qu'il porte. Si je cherche une solution avec tant d'acharnement, c'est pour lui. Parce que lui, contrairement à moi, ne s'accepte pas. Et je veux lui rendre la vie plus facile. »

« C'est louable de votre part. » Admit le Maitre des Potions. Mais je ne peux vous aider. Les possibles solutions que je connais sont vraiment trop dangereuses. »

« Très bien. Merci quand même d'avoir prit le temps de me répondre » Répondit Hermione avant de quitter la pièce.

.

Elle rejoignit la cafétéria, alla se prendre une quiche avec de la salade, une yaourt, une clémentine et un soda à la citrouille, puis elle alla à la table ou se trouvait Drago, seul. Elle posa son plateau en face de lui, et voyant qu'il avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage, elle alla l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.

Elle entendit alors un brouhaha derrière elle mais n'y prêta pas attention, se contentant d'observer le blond.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Rien… » Marmonna-t-il.

« Non mais franchement… » S'exclama un étudiant à la table de derrière. « Qu'est ce qu'elle peut lui trouver de mieux que moi. »

« Rien. » Renchérit un de ses amis. « Vas-y je te dis. »

« Vous êtes ridicule. Elle a vraiment l'air d'être amoureuse. »

« Tais-toi Rory, tu n'y connais rien espèce de rabat-joie. Je te dis qu'il a ses chances. »

« Ouais carrément. Tu es beau, grand, musclé, intelligent. Fonce mon pote. »

« Allez, allez… »

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit et Hermione haussa un sourcil, avant de les froncer lorsqu'elle vit qu'un des étudiants s'était levé et qu'il se dirigeait droit vers elle. Le blond assit en face d'elle semblait être sur le point de faire un meurtre mais Hermione le rassura d'un regard et ignora l'autre étudiant qui se rapprochait.

Lorsqu'il atteignit leur table, il se racla la gorge et Hermione leva un regard innoncent vers lui.

« Salut Hermione, je m'apelle Alex. Enfin, Alexander mais tout le monde m'appelle Alex. »

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons déjà été présenté. Comment sais-tu que je m'appelle Hermione ? »

« Parce que tu es Hermione Granger voyons. Tout le monde sait qui est Harry Potter. Eh bien toi c'est pareil. Sauf que tu es beaucoup plus jolie. »

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent et lancèrent un regard foudroyant au jeune homme qui passa la main dans ses cheveux, encouragé par les sifflements de ses amis, à la table de derrière. Mais Hermione resta insensible au compliment et se contenta de le regarder froidement, sans même le remercier.

« Et qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

« En fait…je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi un soir. On pourrait sortir boire un verre, discuter et tu vois… »

« Je vois très bien oui… et je trouve que tu es vraiment gonflé d'oser venir m'inviter à sortir alors que mon petit-ami est juste à côté de moi. Tu ne m'as pas vu l'embrasser il y a deux minutes ? Ou alors peut-être que la notion de couple est inconnue pour toi ? Si c'est le cas, laisse-moi te l'expliquer en deux mots : je suis en couple avec Drago, juste-là, ce qui veut dire que si je dois sortir avec quelqu'un, pour aller boire, discuter et 'tu vois' c'est avec lui et uniquement lui que ça se passe. Parce que je l'aime et que les autres garçons ne m'intéressent pas, surtout les petits cons comme toi qui pensent pouvoir faire le mâlin devant ses copains. Tu aurais du écouter ton ami Rory, il m'a l'air d'être le plus intelligent de ta petite bande de copains stupides. Je suis amoureuse de lui et jamais je n'irais nulle part avec toi, maintenant tu peux dégager.

Et la prochaine fois, je ne prendrais pas la peine de te repousser. Je laisserai ce plaisir à Drago. Il sait très bien se servir de sa baguette. Et puis son père lui a appris quelques tuyaux de magie noire… Tu saisis ? »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et retourna en baissant la tête vers ses amis qui ne savaient plus quoi dire. Seul le dénommé Rory avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres qui semblait dire « Je t'avais prévenu », et il fit un petit clin d'œil à Hermione, avant de retourner à son assiette.

Hermione quant-à elle, soupira, avant de regarder Drago en secouant la tête.

« Quel petit con ! C'est pour ça que tu faisais cette tête quand je suis arrivée. »

« Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de toi, avant même que tu arrives. Ils disaient… »

« Oui… »

« Ils disaient que tu finirais par me laisser tomber. »

« Et tu les as cru. Mais enfin Drago, ils ne me connaissent même pas. Je t'aime, et je sais que tu le sais. Et moi je sais que tu m'aimes pour les bonnes raisons. Pourquoi crois-tu que cet imbécile voulait aller boire un verre avec moi. Tu as bien entendu ce qu'il a dit « Tu es comme Harry Potter ». Ce n'est absolument pas moi qui l'intéresse mais ma pseudo célébrité. Je déteste ça. Je ne veux pas être célèbre. Comment est-ce que Harry fait pout supporter tout ça ? »

« Potty aime être le centre du monde…c'est bon, je plaisante. » Dit-il en apercevant le regard noir d'Hermione.

Théo et Lylas arrivèrent à ce moment là, empêchant Hermione de répliquer et s'installèrent à table. C'est à cet instant que Drago et Hermione remarquèrent une grosse pustule de couleur bleue sur la la joue gauche de Théo.

Lylas pouffa en suivant leur regard, alors qu'Hermione demandait d'un air dégouté.

« Théo ? Mais…qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc sur ta joue ? C'est dégoutant. »

« Il a voulu faire le malin avec sa potion et rajouter une petite touche personnelle…sauf que la touche personnelle à fait bouilloner la potion et a projeté des éclats partout. »

« Ce que Lylas ne raconte pas, c'est qu'elle a préféré fuir plutôt que de m'aider. Petite joueuse. »

« Moi ? Petite joueuse ? C'est ton erreur, c'était à toi de te retrouver avec une pustule bleue sur la joue. Certainement pas à moi. » Déclara Lylas en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Mais rassure-toi, tu es toujours aussi mignon, même avec ta pustule. » Rajouta-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Hermione regarda Théo qui échouait lamentablement dans sa tentative de paraitre vexée et sourit légèrement. Elle se demandait si elle devait lui demander de l'aider dans ses recherches. Non, cela n'était pas une bonne idée, parce que si Drago l'apprenait, il lui en voudrait tout autant qu'à elle et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent à cause d'elle. Même si il ne l'exprimait pas, Hermione savait que l'amitié de Théo était précieuse pour lui.

.

« Hermione ? Hermione ? »

« Oui Lylas ? »

« Je te demandais si tu voulais refaire une soirée étudiante avec nous. Tu t'es bien amusée la dernière fois n'est ce pas ? »

« Moui…mais non. Je n'ai pas tellement envie. Les examens de décembre approchent et… »

« Approchent ? _Approchent_ ? Ils sont dans plus de trois semaines. »

« Ma Lylas tu ne devrais pas t'engager sur ce terrain là avec elle. Pour Hermione, trois semaines c'est comme si c'était demain. La petite est maniaque des révisions. »

« Je ne suis pas maniaque Théodore Nott. »

« Ah oui ? Qui est-ce qui révisait ses BUSES dès la première semaine de septembre…ne me demande pas comment je le sais, je le sais et c'est tout. »

« Et alors, je te signale que les révisions, ca se fait au fur et à mesure. Et là, il est hors de question que je sorte. Je n'irai nulle part. »

« C'est juste une soirée Hermione. »

« Non. »

Cette fois, Drago ne la poussa pas à y aller. Parce qu'il devait reconnaitre qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie qu'elle y aille. Il voulait qu'elle s'amuse certes, mais la savoir en soirée et en proie à toute une population masculine déchainée lui faisait peur. Néanmoins, il se sentait mal à l'aise, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle refusait non pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller ou parce qu'elle voulait réviser, mais à cause de lui. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se prive à cause de lui…

.

.

Renonçant à faire le trajet sous la pluie glaciale, Hermione prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et atterit directement dans le salon de Jackie. Alexis était en train de dessiner avec les enfants de Jackie et posa ses mains sur son dessin dès qu'il vit Hermione. Ses petites mains ne cachaient en rien la grande feuille mais Hermione n'en laissa rien paraitre et se contenta de regarder ailleurs.

« Maman tu regardes pas, j'ai pas fini ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. »

« Venez donc prendre une tasse de thé avec moi. » Proposa Jackie.

Hermione acquiesça et s'installa à la table de la cuisine ou une tasse de thé fumante l'attendait déjà.

Son regard fut attiré par une pile de journaux à sa droite et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait de la Gazette.

« Vous avez lu… »

« Oui, j'ai lu ces articles sur vous. Mais rassurez-vous je n'en crois pas un mot. Et j'ai refusé de parler à Mrs Skeeter quand elle est venue me voir. »

« Elle est venue vous voir ! Mais…pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas vous tracasser. Je pensais qu'elle laisserais tomber mais il semblerait que mon absence de coopération ne l'ai en rien empêchée d'écrire. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai même pas laissée poser une seule question. Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai voulu lui claquer la porte au nez. Elle a insisté en disant qu'elle voulait me parler de vous et d'Alexis, mais cela m'a encore plus confortée dans mon idée de ne pas lui répondre. Et quand je vois les horreurs qu'elle a écrit sur vous… »

« J'ai tellement peur que ça ai des conséquences…et si jamais on me retirais Alexis. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. Vous avez signé tous les papiers et vous n'avez commis aucune faute. Et la réputation de Skeeter n'est plus a faire. Toutes les personnes suffisamment intelligentes savent bien que vous n'êtes pas une voleuse d'enfants, ni une adepte de la magie noire. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà prévenu le Ministère pour que vous n'emmeniez pas Alexis chez Monsieur Malefoy. Je ne vous connais pas tant que ça pourtant. Mais les mensonges de cette journaliste sont tellement flagrants.»

« Merci. »Souffla Hermione.

.

.

Pendant qu'Hermione allait prenait le thé chez Jackie, Drago était allé rendre visite à son père à la prison d'Azkaban. C'était la première fois qu'il lui rendait visite depuis qu'il avait cessé ses activités à l'hôpital et les tremblements qui le parcouraient alors qu'il était assis dans la barque, n'étaient pas seulements dus au froid et à la pluie. Ce ne fut que lorsque la barque eu parcourut la moitié de son trajet qu'il se rappella que le sortilège Impervius existait. Néanmoins, même une fois que la pluie eu cessé de l'atteindre, il continuait de trembler. La prison avait beau avoir été vidée des détraqueurs, elle était toujours aussi lugubre…

Les contours du bâtiment se rapprochaient de plus en plus en bientôt, Drago put sortir de la barque. Il fut accueilli par un Auror qui le fit entrer dans la prison, puis par un autre qui le mena dans le parloir. C'était une simple pièce aux murs gris, avec pour seuls meubles une table et quatre chaises.

Drago attendit quelques minutes et enfin, la porte pivota sur ses gongs et son père entra dans la pièce. Le blond tressailli en voyant la mine défaite de son père. Les traits tirés, d'énormes cernes noirs avaient pris place sous ses yeux et son visage était marqué de plusieurs bleus qui tiraient sur le jaune ou le violacé. Une coupure qui était en train de se refermer se voyait encore sur sa lèvre.

Drago se leva d'un bond mais Lucius lui fit signe de se rassoir et alla s'installer de l'autre côté de la table, en face de lui.

« Père ! Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

« Rien de bien grave et rien qui te concerne. » Répondit Lucius d'une voix éraillée.

« Vous plaisantez ? Dites-moi la vérité ! »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Drago ! »

« S'il vous plait… » Rajouta-t-il d'un ton buté.

Lucius soupira et regarda le visage de son fils qui avait pris une expression têtue. Il était clair qu'il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait et Lucius déplora encore une fois le fait qu'Hermione Granger déteignait beaucoup trop sur son fils. Jamais il n'aurait eu ce genre d'expression auparavant. Et cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout était bien connue pour être quelqu'un de buté…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'entamer une réponse.

« Disons…que les nouvelles provenant du monde sorcier se propagent jusqu'ici et que mes anciens collègues mangemorts n'ont pas réellement…comment dirais-je…apprécié, ma sortie de prison et ma…collaboration avec Sainte-Mangouste et le Ministère. Et qu'ils ont su me le faire savoir. »

« QUOI ? » S'exclama Drago en se relevant une nouvelle fois d'un bond.

« Drago tient-toi bien et rassieds-toi ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend à crier de la sorte ? »

« Mais…ce sont eux qui vous ont fait ça ? Mais…mais enfin quand ? Comment ? Je croyais que vous étiez seul dans votre cell…chambre. »

« Je le suis. Mais nous avons des sorties quotidiennes dans cet espèce d'enclos qu'ils appellent cour… et malgré la présence des Aurors, ils ont réussi a avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. »

Les poings de Drago se crispèrent malgré lui. Ces salauds avaient tabassé son père à la manière moldue juste pour se venger, parce qu'ils étaient jaloux. Et sans baguette, son père n'avait évidemment rien pu faire. Il imaginait sans peine l'humiliation qu'il avait du ressentir…lui qui avait autrefois été au-dessus des autres, se retrouvait rabaissé comme un vulgaire moldu.

« Et que s'est-il passé pour eux ? Ils ont été punis ? Ils ont… »

« Ils ont eu un blâme. Et pour ma protection, je ne sors plus en même temps que les autres. »

« Oh…mais c'est bien non ? »

« Je n'en suis pas si sur. »

Lucius avait prononcé cette phrase dans un soupir et Drago le trouva vraiment las. Auparavant, jamais il n'aurait dévoilé ses émotions de la sorte. Et il n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps. Bien sur que ce n'était pas un bien. Son père était à présent plus seul que jamais. Il était seul dans sa cellule, seul quand il pouvait sortir. Seul, seul, seul. Tout le temps. Et Azkaban était tellement sinistre que cette solitude n'allait forcément pas lui faire de bien. Mais Drago refusait que son père devienne un cinglé. Il en était hors de question.

« Je vous sortirais de là père. Je vais faire tout ce qui est possible. »

« J'ai un très bon avocat Drago. Ne te tracasses pas pour moi »

Drago hocha la tête avec difficulté. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la lueur de défaite dans les yeux de son père…

* * *

Et voila. Encore une fois desolee pour ce retard. Avec tout ca j'espere au moins que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Je ne blablate pas beaucoup ce soir, je suis un peu fatiguee ^^

Juste : une review et vous pourrez aller boire un verre et 'vous voyez quoi' (hehe) avec Drago !

Bisous Bisous


	42. Chapitre XL

Bonjour, oui je sais, il est relativement tard, surtout pour vous qui avez une heure de plus que moi mais nous sommes toujours vendredi donc je ne suis pas en retard. Mais je n'ai pas été là de la journée et comme aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de mariage de mes hosts, on a trainé à table (et bien mangé xD)

Breffons, vous vous en fichez que j'ai bien mangé, je le sais. Pour parler d'autre chose, j'ai (encore) été voir HP7 à Londres :D, j'ai pleuré…encore et quand je suis sortie, un des vendeur de pop corn canon est venu me faire un hug mouhahahah, bon c'est un peu la honte parce que j'étais genre en train de m'essuyer les yeux, qui devaient être tous rouges et tout mais mouhahahah quand même xD

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à notre dieu à tous, **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Loufoca's** **Elven** : Voyons, est-ce qu'Hermione est quelqu'un de sanglant ? Elle est intellectuelle et vq faire marcher son petit (grand) cerveau héhé.

**Nemesis** : Je fais ici la réponse à la review en tant que tel et je t'enverrais un mail à propos de la commu ^^ (je sais que j'aurais pu tout faire par mail mais j'ai zappé et comme je poste le chap là tout de suite, autant que tu ai ta réponse en même temps que tout le monde xD) . Donc je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review tu m'as bien fait rire avec ta rechercher google ( ca a donné quoi ? xD). C'est vrai qu'il y a POttermore mais bon …je suis toujours en deuil et le fait d'avoir revu le film il n'y a même pas une semaine n'arrange pas les choses.

**Veronic a** : Merci beaucoup. Et desolée d'avance parce que je pense qu'une certaine scène va te frustrer xD

**Vera** **Bennett** : Je suis contente que tu aimes mon Petit Lu d'amouur :D. Pour la durée du film ce n'est pas une impression, c'est le plus court de la saga (alors qu'à la base ca devait être le plus long…) Tonks et Remus on ne voit pas leur mort dans le livre donc je m'y attendais par contre j'ai été un peu déçue pour Fred aussi ^^

**Lapin d'alice : ** Oh que oui, le pote de Rory voulait bien sur plus que discuter… Je ne sais plus ce que fais Drago. Il faudrait que je reregarde (enfin relise ) les interviews de JK. Et les jeunes sorciers, on ne sait pas vraiment, théoriquement il ne font rien mais je pense qu'il doit exister des especes d'écoles ou ils apprennent à canaliser leurs pouvoirs, avant de commencer Poudlard ^^ Yep, yep, fan de foot :D

**Fic-inspiration** : Merci beaucoup pour ces trois reviews. Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours et tes compliments me touchent énormément !

**Note** : Le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. Je m'y attelles ce week-end, promis et donc en attendant, je m'excuse pour les fautes.

* * *

**Chapitre XL : Rechute **

.**  
**

Hermione avala une troisième cuillérée de soupe et jeta un énième coup d'œil un peu inquiet à Drago. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé lors de la visite qu'il avait fait à son père mais quand elle était revenue de chez Jackie avec Alexis, Drago était déjà rentré et il était bizarre. Il avait à peine décroché un mot depuis et répondait par monosyllables au babillage d'Alexis.

Ne pouvant pas le questionner devant le petit garçon, elle allait chercher le plat, repoussant ses interrogations à plus tard.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'Alexis fut couché et qu'ils se furent tous les deux retrouvés dans le lit du blond.

Ce dernier fixait le plafond d'un œil éteint et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de répondre.

« Drago ? Ton père va bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à Azkaban ? »

« Il s'est passé que mon père s'est fait tabasser. Et qu'il est isolé pour sa propre sécurité et qu'il va finir par devenir cinglé ! »

« Tabassé ? Mais…par qui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Par des anciens mangemort. Sa petite sortie n'a pas vraiment été appréciée. »

Une drôle d'expression apparu alors sur le visage d'Hermione. La même qu'elle avait lorsqu'on abordait le thème des elfes de maison, des loups-garous aux autres créatures ou personnes qu'elle estimait être opprimées. Elle se redressa dans le lit et s'exclama.

« Mais, c'est scandaleux ! Et qu'est ce que les aurors ont fait ? Ce n'est absolument pas normal. Je pensais qu'Azkaban était sécurisé pour empêcher tous débordements. Comment un prisonnier peut-il se faire tabasser. Non mais vraiment. »

« Ouais… je ne veux pas que mon père devienne cinglé à rester là-bas. Narcissa est déjà devenue à moitié folle. Je ne veux pas…je veux qu'il sorte de là… »

« Je comprend. Mais tu sais, après ce qu'il a fait pour Alexis et les autres malades, il y a de forte chances pour qu'il puisse avoir une remise de peine… »

« Mais dans combien de temps ? En attendant il est coincé entre quatre murs et il ne voit personne. »

« … »

Hermione cherchait quelque chose à dire pour le rassurer, mais Drago se serra contre elle, l'empêchant de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux alors que ses mains caressaient doucement ses hanches.

« Je ne veux plus y penser Hermione. Fais-moi oublier… »

.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, pour pouvoir embrasser sa mâchoire. Elle fit glisser ses mains dans le dos du blond et d'un mouvement habile, se retrouva assise à califourchon sur lui.

Impatiente, elle enleva le tee shirt qui lui servait de haut de pyjama, revelant sa poitrine qui ne semblait attendre que les mains ou la bouche de Drago.

La lueur de désir dans ses yeux s'intensifia mais il ne put s'empêcher de dire.

« Alexis...à côté. »

« Il dort, et je peux jeter un assurdiato si ça te rassure. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Malefoy. N'est-ce pas toi qui vient de me demander te de divertir ? »

« … »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Dit-elle avant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Lorsque leur baiser langoureux cessa, Hermione retira le tee-shirt de Drago et le repoussa des deux mains alors qu'il essayait de se relever. Les brulures qui dévoraient son torse étaient une nouvelle fois dévoillées à Hermione et le sentiment de gêne et de honte était toujours présent.

Mais Hermione n'en avait que faire. Elle se pencha une nouvelle fois sur lui, l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres avant d'aller laisser une marque sur son cou.

Puis elle atteignit enfin son torse et elle commenca à embrasser chaque centimètre carré de peau qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Puis la pointe de sa langue s'insinua entre ses lèvres et elle la fit glisser sur chaque cicatrice qui recouvrait le torse de Drago. Elle goutait sa peau avec délice et ses lèvres souhaitaient plus que tout rester collée à ce corps…

Le blond éprouvait encoe une fois des sentiments contradictoire. Le plaisir se mêlait à l'incompréhension. La langue et les lèvres d'Hermione sur son corps faisaient naitre en lui des sensations merveilleuses. Il frissonnait des petites décharges de plaisir secouaient régulièrement son corps, alors que des soupirs s'échappaient de temps à autre de sa bouche.

Mais, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Lui qui éprouvait tant de répugnance à toucher ces marques disgracieuses, lui qui avait envie de hurler lorsque ses doigts entraient en contact avait cette peau abimée ne comprenait pas comment Hermione pouvait avoir envie de les toucher de son plein gré et de s'attarder dessus comme si il s'agissait d'une friandise qu'elle convoitait depuis très longtemps.

Elle continua de flatter son torse, son ventre, ses hanches. Puis elle descendit encore plus bas et il oublia vraiment tout…

.

Hermione se réveilla la première le lendemain matin et elle constata avec satisfaction que cette fois-ci, Drago ne s'était pas relevé pour aller enfiler un tee-shirt. La moitié de son torse nu dépassait du drap, montant et descendant paisiblement, au rythme de sa respiration.

La brunette tendit l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne semblait provenir de la chambre d'Alexis, signe qu'il n'était pas encore réveillé, alors elle s'appuya sur un coude et observa Drago.

Elle adorait le regarder dormir. Elle le trouvait attendrissant, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon.

Alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux fixés sur lui, ses pensées changèrent. Lorsque Drago allait se réveiller, il fallait qu'elle ai une conversation avec lui. Elle voulait lui demander quelque chose et elle savait d'avance que cela ne serait pas facile pour lui.

Elle répétait ses arguments dans sa tête lorsque le blond papillona des yeux. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit Hermione, mais très vite, il remonta le drap sur son torse nu, récoltant ainsi un soupir de la part d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ? J'ai déjà tout vu. »

« Je ne me caches pas de toi. »

« Tu ne te caches pas _que_ de moi. Mais tu dois apprendre à te réhabituer à ton corps. C'est essenciel Drago. Il faut que tu fasses un effort. Que tu arrêtes au moins de te doucher dans le noir et que tu remettes un miroir dans la salle de bain. Tu es enfermé dans un cercle vicieux. »

« Et je suis bien comme ça. »

« C'est faux ! Tu es mal dans ta peau et tu le sais très bien ! »

« Maman ! »

« On continuera cette conversation plus tard Malefoy. Mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. » Dit-elle en s'extirpant du lit, et s'habillant rapidement pour aller voir Alexis.

Elle prit le petite garçon dans ses bras pour le sortir du lit et l'emmena avec elle dans la cuisine ou elle prépara des pancakes et du jus d'orange préssées. Attiré par la bonne odeur, Drago ne tarda pas à arriver et tendit une main vers l'assiette de pancakes.

« Non ! » Fit Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur la main. « Tu es comme Ron. Attend que j'ai terminé de préparer. Ma pâte est presque finie. »

« C'est qui Ron ? » Demanda Alexis

« Un ami à moi. Avec Harry. Je t'en ai déjà parlé tu te rapelles ? »

« Oui, je me rappelle. »

« Eh bien c'est lui Ron. Et il ets très gourmand. Lorsque sa maman prépare à manger, il veut tout le temps en prendre, et c'est pour ça que Drago est comme lui. »

« Ne mélanges pas les torchons et les serviettes Granger. Je vaux beaucoup plus que la Belette. »

« Continues et les pancakes ne seront que pour Alexis et moi… »

Drago lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire 'Tu n'oserais pas' mais la laissa néanmoins tranquille et ne fit plus de réflexions sur Ron.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et Hermione attendit que la table soit débarassée pour amener le sujet sur le tapis. Machinalement, elle porta son index à sa bouche commença à s'arracher la peau, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était anxieuse.

« Bon, comme nous avons Alexis avec nous pour le week-end, je…enfin…j'avais pensé que nous pourrions…aller nous promener sur le Chemin de Traverse… »

«OUIIII , oh oui maman, je veux aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ! »

« … »

« … »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » Demanda Drago d'un ton sec.

« Non, je veux juste… »

« Je ne vais pas là-bas. Ca va être rempli de monde. Pleins de gens qui… »

« Vont se promener tout comme nous. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux aller là-bas. Il fait un temps affreux. »

« As-tu au moins regardé par la fenêtre Drago Malefoy ? Il ne fait pas un temps affreux. Certes il fait froid mais il ne pleut même pas. Et puis nous sommes à un mois de Noël. Les décorations viennent tout juste d'être installées. Ca va être si joli. »

« Vas-y avec Alexis alors. »

« Non ! je veux que tu viennes aussi moi. Pourquoi tu veux pas ? » Demanda Alexis d'une voix triste « S'il te plait Drago. Je veux que tu viennes avec nous. »

« De quoi as-tu peur Drago ? Est-ce que ça s'est mal passé lorsque nous sommes allés dans le Londres moldu ? Est-ce que ça s'est mal passé lorsque tu es allé à la fac. Mis à part cette fois ou tu as ruiné notre potion ? Est-ce que ça s'est mal passé lorsque nous sommes allés à Pré-Au-Lard ? Si tu ne veux pas régler ton problème à la maison, tu peux au moins régler celui à l'extérieur. Tu habites à deux pas du Chemin de Traverse et tu n'y mets jamais les pieds. Ca ne te coûteras rien. Et au moindre souci, contrairement au Londres Moldu, tu pourras transplaner et rentrer directement. »

« … »

« Et puis je croyais que tu avais besoin de cire et d'une nouvelle brosse pour ton balai. »

« Théo peut… »

« Théo n'est pas ton elfe. Tu peux aller chercher ce dont tu as besoin tout seul. Et je suis certaine qu'Alexis à envie que tu lui fasse découvrir le magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch. Il y sera beaucoup mieux avec toi. Moi je n'y connais rien en quidditch. »

« Ca c'est certain. » Marmonna Drago.

« Alors c'est oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi y réfléchir encore un peu. »

« De quoi as-tu peur précisement ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Etonnemment, cette réponse était la stricte vérité. Drago ne savait pas vraiment expliquer de quoi il avait peur. Parce qu'Hermione avait raison. Tout s'était toujours assez bien passé à chaque fois qu'il s'était montré en public et si quelques mois auparavant, il craignait d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse par peur de l'humiliation et des moqueries à propos de son apparence, il ne savait à présent plus vraiment pourquoi il appréhendait.

Il avait beau se répéter que personne n'allait se moquer de ses cicatrices, que si les les gens le dévisageaient, ce ne sera pas forcément à cause de ça, il avait toujours une angoisse irrationelle nichée dans le creux de son estomac. Il était comme bloqué face à la perpective de sortir dans ce lieu qu'il avait tant évité.

Alexis grimpa soudain sur ses genoux et lui fit un petit sourire, exhibant ses dents qui repoussaient.

« Tu vas venir hein Drago ? Je veux que tu m'emmène au magasin de Quidditch. »

.

.

Sa main trembla légèrement lorsqu'il referma la serrure de son appartement, signe de son appréhension, mais Hermione glissa aussitôt après sa main gantée dans la sienne, son autre main tenant fermement Alexis. Tous les trois, ils remontèrent la rue de Drago et débouchèrent dans l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione ne s'était pas trompée : les décorations de Noël venaient tout juste d'être installées et des lumières de toutes les couleurs illuminaient les façades des boutiques et des maisons. Des couronnes de houx et de gui étaient accrochées un peu partout, ainsi que des figurines de glace qui ne fondaient jamais. Alexis regardait tout autour de lui, émerveillé, et Drago lui-même se sentit un peu plus serein. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait toujours aimé l'ambiance du Chemin de Traverse. Son seul regret étant de ne pas y être allé assez souvent lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ses parents préférant de loin l'allée des Embrumes.

D'aussi loin qu'il se rappellait, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le quartier sorcier sous son habit de Noël, et le résultat était particulièrement plaisant.

La main d'Alexis glissée à présent dans la sienne, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch, pendant qu'Hermione s'en allait faire son passage obligatoire chez Fleury et Botts.

Ils se retrouvèrent une trentaines de minutes plus tard, Drago ayant acheté sa cire et sa brosse, Alexis ayant acquérit une figurine d'un joueur de quidditch très célèbre et Hermione qui allait pouvoir rajouter trois nouveaux livres dans sa bibliothèque.

« Franchement, est-ce que tu pourrais un jour entrer dans un magasin de livres et ne rien acheter ? »

« Non. »

« Même si je te donne un million de gallions en échange. »

« Hum…peut-être que si…avec un million de gallions, je pourrais acheter la librairie entière…ce serait bien non ! »

« Irrécupérable. Je me demande pourquoi tu étudies l'enseignement et la médicomagie. Tu aurais du ouvrir ta propre librairie. »

« Certainement pas. Ce serait horrible pour moi de travailler dans une librairie. Passer mon temps à ranger les livres, m'occuper des clients et les conseiller sans avoir le temps de parcourir les ouvrages que je vendrais, ce serait de la pure torture ! »

« Sans commentaires. »

.

Hermione ne répondit pas et préféra saisir à nouveau la main d'Alexis, pour l'emmener dans une autre direction. Drago commenca à ronchonner lorsqu'il vit l'endroit ou elle les emmenait mais Hermione le fit taire d'un regard.

Les yeux d'Alexis se mirent à pétiller à peine eut-il mit un pied chez Weasleys, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Il lâcha immédiatement la main d'Hermione et se précipita pour aller observer de plus près les boursouflets.

« Maman, regardes ! Ils sont beaux. »

« Oui…je me demande si je ne devrais pas en prendre un pour remplacer Pattenrond. »

« Du rose à la place du orange…c'est de pire en pire » Remarqua Drago.

« Tu as entendu ça… »

« Oui, même si j'ai du mal à y croire George. »

« Moi aussi Fred. » Répètes un peu Hermione.

« Bonjour à vous aussi. Qu'est ce je suis censée répéter. »

« Que tu as l'intention d'acheter quelque chose dans notre magasin. »

« Toi qui as toujours juré que jamais tu n'achéterais quelque chose chez nous. »

« Tout ça parce qu'un jour tu t'es approché un peu trop près de notre téléscope. »

« Téléscope. Ce truc m'avait fichu un coup de poing ! »

« Bla bla bla…présentes-nous plutôt ce petit bonhomme. »

« Il s'appelle Alexis. Alexis, voici Fred et Georges. »

« Ou Gred et Forge. »

« Ah ah ah , vous allez l'embrouiller. »

« Mais pas du tout. En plus, je ne sais pas toi Fred, mais je sens un grand potentiel chez ce petit. »

« Oui, moi aussi George, et cela mérite bien un petit tour gratuit de la maison. »

Hermione commenca à protester, mais Fred et George avaient déjà emmené Alexis à travers les rayonnages.

Hermione et Drago regardèrent alors à leur tour les nouveautés, Drago ne pouvant s'empêcher de critiquer la moitié des objets présentés. « Une potion de rêve éveillé, non mais franchement, à quoi ca sert, il suffit d'avoir un fantasme pour rêver éveillé. Pas besoin d'une potion. Exemple, si je veux rêver éveillé, il me suffit de t'imaginer nue en train de mpfff. »

« Drago Malefoy ! »

Lorsque les jumeaux leur rendirent Alexis, ainsi qu'un sac rempli de produits divers, Drago décréta que l'heure du gouter était arrivée et ils s'en allèrent chez Florian Fortarôme. Ils commandèrent des chocolats chaud, ainsi que de la tarte à la mélasse, puis ils allèrent s'installer à une table.

Cela faisait à peine une minute qu'ils étaient assis, qu'une voix connue se fit entendre.

« Je peux m'installer avec vous. »

« Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Bien sur que tu peux t'asseoir. »

« Malefoy ? »

« Potter. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, donc oui, tu peux t'asseoir. »

Un demi sourire s'installa sur les lèvres du Survivant. Décidement, la présence d'Hermione rendait Malefoy de plus en plus poli.

« Donc, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je devais acheter des livres pour l'IFSA. Je voulais les commander pour les recevoir par hiboux mais j'ai oublié et comme il me les faut pour lundi… »

« Pour _lundi_ ? Mais…tu comptes les lire en une journée. »

« Euuh…c'est quelque chose que tu fais toi. »

« Oui ! Moi ! Mais toi Harry Potter, je ne t'ai jamais vu lire un livre en une journée. A moins qu'il fasse trente pages ! »

« Héé ! »

Drago ricana et Harry le fusilla du regard. Sa meilleure amie avait beau être amoureuse de lui, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser ricaner comme ça.

« Maman. »

« Oui Alexis ? »

« J'ai envie d'aller au toilettes. »

Hermione se leva et emmena le petit garçon avec elle, laissant Harry et Drago seuls dans un silence inconfortable.

Le brun se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu'il fixait Malefoy et que celui-ci devait se sentir gêné, alors il se racla la gorge et but une gorgée de sa boisson pour masquer sa propre gêne.

« Hum…alors…toujours avec Hermione. »

« Oui pourquoi…ca te dérange ? Tu aimerais bien qu'elle me jette Potter ! »

« Pas spécialement non. Vu à quel point elle tient à toi, elle serait à tout les coups malheureuse et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à la consoler parce qu'elle est triste. »

« … »

« Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu Malefoy. »

« … »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en Hermione. »

« Si, bien sur que si. »

« Alors c'est en moi que tu n'as pas confiance. Evidemment. Mais crois-moi. Hermione est ma meilleure amie et après huit ans à se cotoyer je la connais mieux que quiquonque et je peux te certifier qu'elle est folle amoureuse de toi et que si tu la quittais, elle aurait du mal à s'en remettre. De toute façon, tu ne la quitteras pas. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Drago d'un ton agressif.

« Parce que si tu fais ça, je te mettrais en miettes. »

.

.

Hermione retrouva Jen dans le hall de la fac et elle se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers l'amphithéâtre ou se déroulait leur cour de Techniques de Médicomagie, lorsqu'Hermione sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle se retourna et regarda le jeune homme qui l'avait interpellée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive qu'il s'agissait du dénommé Rory, l'ami de l'imbécile qui était venu l'importuner la semaine d'avant, pendant le repas. Rory fixait Hermione d'un air profondément mal à l'aise, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Hermione ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir.

« Je suis venu m'excuser. »

« T'excuser ? » Demanda Hermione. « Mais de quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour Alexander. Ce qu'il a fait est vraiment crétin. Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire, que c'était débile et petit mais… »

« Oh…ça, c'est oublié tu sais. Si je devais prêter attention à tous les gens comme lui, je ne m'en sortirais jamais. »

« Attend Hermione…je…je ne crois pas qu'on parle de la même. Je ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé à la cafétéria la semaine dernière. »

« De quoi alors ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Oh…tu n'as pas…je croyais… »

« Rory, dis-moi de quoi tu parles ! »

« Je suis désolé. Alex est vraiment con quand il veut. »

« Ne tournes pas autour du chaudron, j'ai cours dans cing minutes. »

« Très bien. Tu sais, lorsque tu as dit à Alex que le père de ton petit-ami lui avait appris des tuyaux de magie noire. Et bien, Alex était vexé et énervé contre toi et il a commencé à dire que tu l'avais pour ainsi dire menacé et il a dit qu'il allait aller se plaindre. Et ce crétin de Max…il a…il lui a suggéré autre chose… »

« Qui est ? » Demanda Hermione qui espérait qu'il n'allait pas dire ce qu'elle craignait. »

« Il est allé voir Skeeter. Et il lui a répété ce que tu as dit. Il a dit que tu l'avais clairement menacé et évidemment Skeeter était plus que ravie. L'article est sorti ce matin. Je pensais que tu l'avais lu et ce trouve ça tellement idiot que… »

« Super. Une fantastique journée qui commence. » Soupira Hermione.

« Je suis désolé. » Répéta une nouvelle fois l'étudiant.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas toi qui as fait ça mais tes amis. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ami avec eux d'ailleurs ? » Intervint Jen « Tu as l'air plus intelligent qu'eux. Et ce n'est pas bon pour une personne censée de rester avec des gens qui n'ont pas plus de deux neurones dans le cerveau. »

.

En entrant dans l'amphithéatre, Hermione et Jen retrouvèrent Loïc qui tenait un exemplaire de la Gazette dans ses mains. Hermione lui arracha quasiment le journal des mains pour aller voir l'article qui parlait – encore une fois – d'elle. C'était toujours la même chose. Outre le fait qu'elle avait soit disant menacé de _mort_ un pauvre élève innocent qui n'avait rien demandé, Miranda la dépeignait encore comme l'héroïne qui avait mal tourné et qui s'enfoncait de plus en plus du côté obscur, et qui était prête à tout pour devenir une experte en magie noire. Hermione appris que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle sortait avec Drago et elle appris aussi qu'elle se rendait toute les semaines à Azkaban pour que Lucius lui donne des cours de magie noire. Quel bonheur, apprendre des choses sur sa propre vie dans les journaux…

« J'en ai marre, je vais la tuer. »

« Ne fais pas attention à ces articles. Tout le monde sait qu'elle ment. »

« Mais c'est pesant Jen. Toutes les semaines j'ai droit aux mensonges et aux calomnies. Je voudrais juste qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Et puis j'ai peur qu'elle s'en prenne à Drago. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais chercher des choses de compromettantes sur elle. » Fit Loïc.

« C'est ce que je fais. Mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien trouver et je commence à me dire qu'elle n'a peut-être vraiment rien à se reprocher, a part de faire d'arranger ses articles à sa sauce. »

« Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? » Fit le français. « Retrouver ses anciennes camarades d'école. De Poudlard ou de l'école de journalisme. Tu trouveras bien des personnes qui n'étaient pas forcement ses amies et qui pourront te raconter des choses… »

« C'est une bonne idée. » Admit Hermione. « Je n'y avait pas pensé. Je vais me renseigner alors. »

.

.

Drago était enfermé dans sa salle de bain depuis plusieurs minutes, peut-être même des heures, il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Hermione n'était toujours pas rentrée de la fac. Il n'avait entendu aucun bruit.

La nuit dernière, il avait fait un cauchemar dont il ne se rapellait plus clairement les détails. Il se souvenait seulement qu'il y avait Narcissa et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait eu la ferme intention d'affronter enfin son propre corps. Il ne savait plus en quoi c'était lié à sa cauchemar, mais il pensait avoir enfin trouvé le courage de le faire.

Sauf qu'arrivé dans la salle d'eau, la peur et la panique avaient une nouvelle fois eu raison de lui. Il avait joué pendant une bonne demie heure avec la lumière. L'éteignant, la rallumant, l'éteignant à nouveau. Finalement, il l'avait laissée allumer mais depuis, il n'avait pas fait un geste de plus. La simple idée d'enlever ses vêtements et de poser les yeux sur son corps le répugnait. Comment Hermione faisait-elle pour arriver à le regarder et à le toucher comme elle le faisait ?

Elle avait été là elle aussi ce jour là. Alors comment y arrivait-elle ? Ne revoyait-elle pas les immenses flammes quand elle regardait ses cicatrices, ne ressentait-elle pas une nouvelle fois la chaleur insoutenable qui régnait dans la salle sur demande ? Ne sentait-elle pas l'horrible odeur de calciné qui avait envahi la pièce. Parce que lui, c'était ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'il touchait sa peau abimée. Il revoyait tout cela, les monstres de feu rouges, jaune et orange, la chaleur intense, l'odeur de ses cheveux et de sa chair qui brûlait…

Drago s'était mis à trembler sans s'en apercevoir et lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il inspira un grand coup et avança jusqu'au lavabo pour pouvoir s'asperger le visage d'eau, dans l'espoir que le liquide froid efface les images désagréables de son cerveau.

Puis, animé par une volonté nouvelle, il déboutonna soudainement son jean et l'enleva, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses jambes. C'était la partie de son corps qui était la moins touchée. Il avait une fine cicatrice rosée sur son mollet droit, ainsi que quelques autres sur le haut de ses deux cuisses, mais dans l'ensemble, le feudeymon ne s'était pas trop attaqué au bas de son corps et Drago le savait bien.

Il enleva ensuite le fin pull noir qu'il portait et contempla presque avec dégout ses bras. Il s'était habitué à l'aspect de ses mains qui n'étaient plus cachées depuis longtemps, mais ses bras, surtout le droit, étaient bardés de brûlures plus ou moins larges. Répugnant. C'était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit de Drago quand il les regardait. Il failli s'arrêter là, se rhabiller et aller descendre une bouteille – ou plusieurs bouteilles – de bieraubeurre, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il fallait bien qu'il en finisse.

Fermant les yeux, il tira sur l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et le passa par-dessus sa tête, avant de le balancer à travers la pièce. Il garda les paupières étroitement closes, rongé par l'angoisse, mais il finit par les ouvrir. Il lui fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ose baisser les yeux vers son torse.

Et puis il s'écroula.

.

Des dizaines de flashes apparurent : L'infâme odeur de chair brûlée lorsque les flammes l'avaient enfin atteint. Les cris de Goyle. La chaleur. Une voix qui l'appelait. L'impression de vivre ses derniers instants. Hermione qui lui apprenait que Crabbe était mort. La course dans les allées de la salle sur demande, avec les flammes qui allaient toujours plus vite que lui. Son réveil à Sainte-Mangouste. La douleur. Le noir. Le jour ou on lui avait enlevé ses bandages. Son corps mutilé. Sa main droite qui ne voulait pas marcher. Le mouvement de recul qu'avait eu Hermione lorsqu'elle avait vu son visage pour la première fois. Le rejet de sa mère. Les flammes qui l'engloutissaient. Blaise et Pansy. La honte. Les braises qui tombaient sur lui…

« Non, non, non ! »

Sans s'en apercevoir, il était tombé au sol, secoué de sanglots. C'était trop. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et a travers ses larmes, il pouvait toujours voir ce corps dont il avait été autrefois si fier. Il aimait tant se pavaner dans les vestiaires du terrain de quidditch, même si il n'y avait aucune fille pour le regarder. Bien sur, il était toujours aussi musclé mais personne ne remarquerait cela à présent. Tout était masqué, caché par les cicatrices qui couvraient son ventre, son dos, son torse, ses épaules. Ces dernières tressautèrent alors que les sanglots de Drago devenaient plus forts, incontrôlables.

De ses poings, il martela le sol de sa salle de bain, jusqu'à se faire saigner. C'était injuste. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne pouvait le guérir. Il ne voulait plus de cette enveloppe corporelle. Il voulait redevenir beau comme avant. Il voulait qu'on l'admire, pas qu'on ai pitié de lui, il voulait pouvoir se regarder sans avoir envie de vomir. Ces cicatrices lui enpoisonnaient la vie, et même si il allait mieux qu'auparavant, il n'acceptait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ces foutues brûlures, si elles lui avaient amenée Hermione, elles lui avaient pris une forte contrepartie : il avait perdu sa mère, et des personnes qu'ils croyaient être ses amis… Par Merlin qu'on lui rende sa peau d'avant…

.

.

Dès la fin des cours, Hermione se précipita chez Drago. Elle avait besoin de se plaindre de Miranda pour pouvoir faire ses devoirs dans de bonnes conditions. Elle savait qu'autrement, elle allait constamment y penser et le nom de Miranda Skeeter risquait de se retrouver écrit sur le parchemin de ses dissertations.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle arriva chez le blond, elle trouva l'appartement vide. C'était étrange, surtout que ses livres de cours étaient étalés un peu partout sur le canapé et la table basse. Bizarre.

Elle se débarassa de son manteau et de son écharpe, et, croyant avoir entendu un bruit, elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Des plaintes étouffées provenaient du couloir ou Hermione se précipita, soudain inquiète.

« Drago ? » Appella-t-elle « Drago tu es là ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais à présent dans le couloir, elle entendait plus distinctement. Les sons la menèrent à la salle de bain mais lorsqu'elle voulu ouvrir la porte, elle la trouva vérouillée.

« Drago ! Drago ouvres-moi ! »

« … »

« Drago, s'il te plait ouvres ! »

« … »

« Drago ! »

« … »

« … »

« Drago, si tu n'ouvres pas dans dix secondes je force la porte. »

« … »

« Alohomora. »

Ce qu'elle découvrit une fois la porte ouverte lui fit monter les larmes au yeux. Drago était roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, vêtu d'un seul boxer, les mains en sang et les yeux rouges et gonflés. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues et Hermione se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Héhé, ca faisait longtemps que Drago ne nous avait pas fait une petite crise. Le pauvre chéri. Oui, parce que mine de rien et même si il va mieux, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'une rechute. Il suffit d'un rien. Pourtant il voulait bien faire.

En tout cas une review et vous pourrez le consoler vous aussi.

Bisous Bisous


	43. Chapitre XLI

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Les vacances se passent bien. Moi je vais a Londres demain alors j'ai la pêche. Je n'y suis pas allée le w-e dernier et du coup ca me manque -_- en plus j'ai une envie d'aller au M&M's World qui me titille xD

Breffons.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos sont et seront toujours à JKR !

**Réponse aux reviews** **anonymes** :

**Elena Grape : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il reste avant la fin. On s'en rapproche c'est évident mais 3, 5…plus ? Je ne sais pas.

**Loufoca's** **Slave** : Héhé, tu n'est pas la seule qui n'aimait pas Jen et je voulais que vous voyiez l'autre facette de sa personnalité. Elle n'est pas uniquement chiante, trop curieuse et trop bavarde :D Moi aussi j'aime bien Pansy normalement, mais pas ici xD

Gros Bisous ma chérie.

**Charlotte** : Oui en effet, un gros choc qu'il a du mal à supporter. Pour Miranda, on se retrouve a la fin du chap J

**Joy** : Je suis contente de te revoir ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours et merci pour ta review !

**Lapin** **d'Alice** : héé oui, il fait une rechute le pauvre chéri L Je suis inscrite sur Pottermore depuis lundi, et toi ? Maintenant il faut attendre le second mail ! Et je t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais méchante !

* * *

**Chapitre XLI : To face Yourself **

**.  
**

« J'en veux plus, j'en veux plus, j'en veux plus… »

Drago répétait cette phrase inlassablement, entre deux sanglots et il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention, ni la capacité de s'arrêter. Il était en train de craquer et ni les paroles réconfortantes d'Hermione, ni ses caresses, ni ses bras autour de lui ne semblaient pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

La jeune femme se sentait mal. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ca et elle se sentait impuissante. Elle savait que Drago n'était toujours pas guéri mais il s'améliorait de jour en jour et Hermione avait naïvement pensé qu'il franchirait cette étape avec succès, comme les autres.

Elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle s'était totalement trompée. Drago n'avait pas su affronter son corps et à présent qu'elle le tenait en larme dans ses bras, Hermione culpabilisait, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable.

« Je veux redevenir…comme avant…je veux… »

« Drago, je t'en supplie calme-toi. »

Intérieurement, elle se promit de redoubler d'efforts dans sa recherche d'une solution. Drago ne pouvait pas rechuter, pas comme ça.

Elle finit par désserrer son étreinte, juste pour aller chercher un gant qu'elle humidifia pour ensuite venir le poser sur le visage de Drago.

Le soudain contact froid donna un coup de fouet au blond qui reprit plus ou moins ses esprits et s'essuya les yeux en reniflant. Il sentait le regard inquiet d'Hermione sur lui mais il ne voulait pas la regarder. Il était mal à l'aise de s'être laissé aller de la sorte.

« Ca va mieux ? » Demanda la brune d'une voix douce.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. » Répondit-il en fuyant son regard.

« Drago…on en a déjà parlé mais…je pense que ca te soulagerait d'aller voir quelqu'un à qui tu pourrais parler et qui pourrait t'aider. »

« En effet, on en a déjà parlé et il me semble t'avoir dit que je n'en avais pas besoin. Je n'irais pas voir un psychomage. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre eux mais ce sont des personnes compétentes. Ils ne jugent pas. Tu pourrais parler, être écouté. »

« Si j'ai envie de parler, je peux parler avec toi ! » Coupa-t-il d'une voix sèche.

« Certes…mais tu minimises toujours pour ne pas m'inquièter. Tu as entendu ce que tu viens de me dire 'je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit'. Alors que tu sais très bien. Et tu as besoin de vider ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

« Arrête de penser que tu sais tout mieux que moi Hermione ! »

« Je ne prétend pas ça mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te mentir à toi-même. Tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Je vais parfaitement bien. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide. » Dit-il en se levant.

Il attrapa son tee-shirt qu'il enfila à l'envers, remis son jean et quitta la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

.

.

« Il a du se sentir gêné que tu l'ai vu pleurer. »

« Je l'ai déjà vu pleurer avant. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. Il est fier tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Mais…et si il allait vraiment mal ? Je ne supporterais pas qu'il redevienne comme à sa sortie d'hôpital. »

« Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin de craquer un bon coup. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il regresse. »

« Oui…mais il est dans le déni. Tu le verrais. Il n'a fait que me répéter qu'il allait bien. Et comme il voyait que je ne le croyais pas il s'est énervé…je déteste me disputer avec lui. »

Théo la serra brièvement dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il n'était pas étonné de ce qu'Hermione venait de lui raconter. La jeune femme croyait beaucoup en Drago mais lui savait que Drago aurait beaucoup de mal à affronter son propre corps. C'était son démon personnel et il était très dur à combattre.

Le point positif était qu'il avait prit cette décision seul. Hermione n'avait pas été là lorsqu'il l'avait fait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était senti prêt, même si visiblement, il ne l'était pas.

« Imagine qu'il recommence à ne plus vouloir sortir où à ne plus vouloir venir à ses TP ? »

« Granger, Granger, Granger…pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu imagines le pire. Drago est fort. Il ne va pas se laisser abattre comme ça ! »

.

.

« Hermione, s'il te plait arrête de me regarder avec cet air à moitié suspicieux, à moitié inquiet. »

« Je ne te regarde pas. » Répondit Hermione en continuant de lire son livre.

« Si, tu me regardes. Je te vois me jeter des coups d'oeils furtifs et je _sens _ ton regard sur moi. Qui plus est, tu es plus lente à lire que d'habitude. Alors arrête ça. »

« Désolée. »

« J'ai pété les plombs l'autre jour, d'accord ? Je vais bien ! Alors cesse de te comporter comme si je risquais de m'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Tu n'es pas ma mère. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Hermione d'une voix piteuse.

« … »

« J'ai retrouvé un petit groupe de l'école de journalisme où a été Miranda Skeeter. » Fit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

« Ah ? C'est bien alors ? »

« Oui. Je vais les rencontrer vendredi après les cours. J'espère qu'elles auront des choses à me dire. Que je puisse enfin fermer le clapet de cette harpie. J'ai encore jeté une quizaine de lettres ce matin. »

« Tu sais que tu devrais les ouvrir quand même. Il y a forcément des lettres de soutien dans le lot et toi tu ne réponds même pas à ces pauvres gens. »

« Je ne préfère pas tenter le diable. Tant pis si ils me prennent pour quelqu'un de mal élevé. De toute façon je suis sure que la majorité de ces lettres sont des lettres d'insultes. »

Drago haussa les épaules et se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir l'observer à son aise. Le fait qu'ils venaient de parler de Skeeter se lisait sur son visage, puisqu'elle avait un pli de contrarièté entre ses sourcils.

Le blond tendit une main et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Drago… »

« Non. Ne repars pas sur ce terrain là s'il te plait. Je vais bien. Je te le promets. »

.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, il saisit les mains d'Hermione, et de lui-même, les amena sous le tee-shirt qu'il portait en guise de pyjama. Il voulait lui prouver, ou peut-être se prouver à lui-même, que ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour n'était rien d'autre qu'une erreur de parcours. Il allait bien. La preuve, il venait de faire comprendre à Hermione qu'il voulait qu'elle le touche.

Doucement, il se pencha sur elle et observa les quelques tâches de rousseur qu'elle avait sur le nez. Puis son regard devia sur sa bouche entrouverte et il s'abaissa encore plus pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Il l'embrassa avec ardeur, puis abandonna ses lèvres quelques secondes pour retirer son tee-shirt.

Hermione, dont le souffle était devenu saccadé, avait les yeux clos, mais si elle les avait gardés ouverts, elle aurait pu voir une lueur qui s'apparentait à du défi dans les yeux de son amant. Une expression qui signifiait 'tu vois, je vais bien. Ce n'était rien l'autre fois'.

Il allait bien. Il se le répétait tandis que les mains d'Hermione courraient sur son dos.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un psychomage, se disait-il pendant que la bouche d'Hermione parcourait son torse.

Il s'acceptait, criait-il dans sa tête alors que les doigts de la brunette redessinaient une cicatrice.

Il essaya de la croire lorsqu'elle lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il était beau. Il voulait la croire, parce qu'il allait bien et que si elle lui disait cela, c'était qu'elle le pensait et si elle le pensait, alors cela voulait dire que c'était vrai.

Il continua de l'embrasser et de la caresser, en gardant les yeux fixés sur elle. Mais ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'il voulait éviter de se regarder alors que la lumière était allumée, non, pas du tout, mais Hermione était tellement plus intéressante à regarder.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il la fit gémir. Il adorait être celui qui provoquait ce son délicieux chez elle. Il lui enleva ses sous-vêtements en un rien de temps et embrassa ses cuisses, tandis qu'Hermione se tortillait sous lui en gémissant de plus belle.

Lorsqu'il souffla sur son intimité, elle ne put retenir un petit cri et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Drago, je t'en supplie arrêtes. »

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » Demanda-t-il, taquin.

« Oui…non…Oh par Merlin. »

Sa langue venait d'effleurer furtivement son intimité et Hermione semblait avoir perdu tout ses moyens. Instinctivement, elle appuya de nouveau sur les épaules de Drago qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

Hermione protesta.

Il cèda alors à la pression des mains d'Hermione et retourna titiller son intimité du bout de la langue.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'Hermione était prête d'atteindre l'orgasme, il arrêta d'un seul coup sans se soucier de ses gémissements de protestations et alla embrasser tendrement son ventre et sa poitrine.

« Drago…allez…s'il te plait. » Gémit Hermione.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

« Toi ! J'ai envie de toi. »

Le blond entra alors en elle et ancra ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, qu'elle venait d'ouvrir pour pouvoir le regarder. Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient de désir, d'amour et de tendresse tandis que ceux de Drago continuaient de lui dire de ne pas s'inquièter, qu'il n'avait aucun problème, que tout allait bien…

Il accélera le rythme de ses va et vient, Hermione l'accompagnant en roulant des hanches et bientôt, la jeune femme fut forcée de fermer les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour laisser échapper un long gémissement, alors que tout son corps se tendait.

Drago la suivit peu après et se laissa aussitôt retomber sur le matelas, épuisé.

Il tira la couette sur eux, et après avoir embrassé les cheveux d'Hermione, il s'endormit.

.

Il se réveilla au milieu d'une place vide. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, ni même ou est-ce que cet endroit se situait. Après avoir regardé autour de lui, il en dédusit qu'il n'était pas à Londres puisqu'il ne reconnaissait rien aux alentours. Il plissa les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler comment il avait fait pour arriver ici. Il n'avait certainement pas transplané puisque jusqu'à présent, on ne pouvait pas transplaner sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait pas non plus prit la poudre de cheminette, ni le balai. Alors quoi ?

Il venait de parvenir à la conclusion que quelqu'un lui avait lançé un sort, lorsque la place commenca à se remplir.

Un premier homme arriva, suivit d'un autre, et d'un autre. Des centaines de personnes affluaient sur la place. Des hommes, des femmes, des personnes âgées, des enfants. Elles remplissaient tout l'espace, mais gardaient le champ libre entre Drago et elles. Le jeune homme regarda toutes ces personnes d'un air interrogatif. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait rester au milieu, comme si tout ces gens étaient venus le regarder. Qu'avait-il de spécial ?

Soudain, un des enfants, qui ressemblait étrangement à Alexis, fit un pas en avant et montra Drago du doigt. Le silence se fit sur la place alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers Drago. Et puis les rires éclatèrent. Nombreux. Moqueurs. Cruels. Ils résonnaient dans la tête de Drago qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ces gens riaient de lui.

Il baissa alors les yeux et ce qu'il vit le choqua. Il était nu. Il était nu et ses cicatrices rosâtres ressortaient au grand jour. Immenses. Affreuses.

Il voulu mettre ses mains devant lui pour cacher son corps au yeux des gens mais ses mains étaient trop petites pour couvrir toute la surface touchée par les brulures. Et les rires continuaient.

« Papa regarde ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? C'est pas beau. »

« Non, c'est pas beau. C'est moche. Il est moche. »

« Arrêtez ! » Cria Drago.

Mais son cri passa inaperçu parmi les rires et les quolibets de tout ces gens. Malgré lui, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et chercha un endroit ou fuir, mais la foule compacte se resserait autour de lui et il n'avait aucun endroit ou aller. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il se cacher, il fallait qu'il enlève toutes ces cicatrices pour que les gens arrêtent de se moquer de lui.

Il se concentra et se mit à courir vers la foule, qui s'écarta sur son passage tout en continuant de rire. Drago couru droit devant lui jusqu'à arriver devant une porte en bois, qu'il poussa de toutes ses forces.

Il arriva dans une pièce au sol carrelé, et dont les murs n'étaient que des miroirs. Partout ou il regardait, il voyait ses cicatrices affreuses dont il ne voulait plus.

Drago porta alors les mains au niveau de son menton, tira sur sa peau et la retira comme si il s'agissait d'une combinaison et la posa au sol. Il put alors contempler sa nouvelle peau, redevenue aussi belle qu'avant, vierge de toute marque et délicieusement pâle.

Mais à peine finissait-il de se regarder avec contentement qu'il vit avec horreur des brûlures réapparaitre, sur son dos, puis son ventre, son torse, ses mains, ses bras, son visage. Stupéfait, il enleva une nouvelle fois sa peau, mais à peine posait-il les yeux sur son beau corps que les brûlures revenaient.

Il les enleva encore une fois, en s'énervant quelque peu mais à peine venait-il de poser son enveloppe de peau par terre que sa nouvelle peau était encore une fois souillée.

« Non, non ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite. » Se mit-il a crier.

Mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir et à présent, il n'arrivait même plus à retirer sa peau. Au contraire, les cicatrices semblaient se multiplier et apparaissaient maintenant sur l'ensemble de ses cuisses, ses mollets et même ses pieds.

« Non, Non, NON ! STOP ! JE N'EN VEUX PAS ! »

« Drago ! DRAGO ! DRAGO ! »

.

Le jeune se redressa en un sursaut et ouvrit les yeux. Il était en sueur, haletant et sentait que ses yeux étaient humides. Pourtant, il était bien dans la chambre d'Hermione, dans son appartement. Un cauchemar, c'était seulement un horrible cauchemar.

Mais, voulant en être certain, le blond porta quand même les mains à ses jambes et les toucha frénétiquement. Il en fit de même avec l'ensemble de son corps, voulant vérifier qu'aucune nouvelle cicatrice n'était apparue.

A présent assise sur le lit, Hermione avait allumé sa lampe de chevet et l'observait sans rien dire, un air inquiet sur le visage. Elle du néanmoins se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

Finalement, Drago termina de s'examiner, essuya ses joues humides d'un geste vif et se leva pour aller se rafraichir et boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il fut délibérement long, ne souhaitant pas affronter le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione lorsqu'il reviendrait se coucher. L'idée de transplaner chez lui le traversa, mais il n'était pas si lâche que ça, alors il préféra se préparer une tartine de pain en espérant qu'Hermione se rendorme pendant qu'il la mangeait. De toute façon, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il ne faisait que repousser la conversation qui arriverait inmanquablement.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, la lumière était éteinte et Hermione s'était rallongée, lui tournant le dos. Drago avança le plus discrètement possible jusqu'au lit et se glissa à ses côtés. Il aurait juré – s'il se fiait à sa respiration – qu'elle ne dormait pas mais il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et ferma les yeux, croisant les doigts pour ne pas refaire de cauchemar tel que le précédent.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Hermione avait déjà quitté la chambre et il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Parfait, il bénéficiait d'un peu de répit. Il se prépara psychologiquement à affronter la jeune femme mais lorsqu'il décida enfin à se lever à qu'il la rejoignit pendant qu'elle préparait ses affaires de cours, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle lui demanda comment il allait et ce qu'il voulait manger au petit-déjeuner, comme elle le faisait presque chaque matin. Elle lui tint une conversation badine jusqu'au moment où elle partit pour l'université.

Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée qu'il réalisa qu'elle en faisait probablement exprès elle qu'elle n'avait surement pas l'intention de lui parler de son cauchemar. Elle semblait pratiquer la technique de l'autruche et Drago se rendit compte que cela l'énervait. Malgré lui, il avait envie qu'elle lui en parle, même si il savait que cette conversation allait l'énerver, il s'y était préparé et l'attitude d'Hermione le perturbait.

A l'aide de sa baguette, elle repassait ses vêtements comme si de rien n'était et Drago commença à s'agiter.

« Pourquoi tu fais comme si de rien n'était ? » Craqua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Pardon ? De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? »

« D'hier soir. »

« Oui ? »

« Quand je…quand je me suis réveillé dans la nuit. »

« Et ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'en parle ? Tu as fait un cauchemar. Ca arrive a tout le monde. »

« Cesse de faire l'ignorante ! C'est agaçant. »

« Il faut savoir ce que tu veux Drago. Je te l'ai dit je n'aime pas qu'on se dispute alors j'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de me taire. »

« … »

« Même si tes cauchemars prouvent bien que j'ai raison. Si tu pouvais évacuer en parlant à un psy, peut-être que tu n'en ferais pas ! »

« Un psychomage ne servira à rien. Un psychomage ne me rendra pas mon corps d'avant, mon apparence d'avant. »

« Mais il pourra t'aider à t'accepter tel que tu es à présent. »

« Mais peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de m'accepter tel que je suis. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de solution Hermione. » Avoua-t-il, pensant toujours qu'elle ne le savait pas. « Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais le jour ou je suis allé à mon dernier rendez vous avec la médicomage, elle me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'existait aucune solution à ce jour. Qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de magie trop offensive pour qu'on puisse tenter d'y remédier. Je vais être enfermé dans ce putain de corps pendant toute ma vie ! Toute ma vie ! »

Sa voix se brisa et Hermione le prit dans ses bras. Une boule de culpabilité s'était logée dans sa avait gardé tout ça pour lui alors que le rendez-vous remontait à des semaines, et qu'elle le savait déjà…

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as gardé ça pour toi ? »

« Tu veux la vérité ? »

« Bien sur que je veux la vérité Drago ! »

« Parce que j'avais peur. J'avais peur que tu me laisses en apprenant que je ne redeviendrais jamais comme avant. Ne te mets pas en colère, je sais que j'ai été stupide mais par Salazar Hermione, tu n'es pas une sur-femme. »

« Non, je ne suis pas une sur-femme. Tout comme celles qui aiment des hommes qui sont handicapés, aveugles, qui ne peuvent pas marcher ou qui sont malades ! je ne suis pas une exception sur cette terre ! »

« Mais tu m'as connu avant tout ça. Tu m'as connu quand j'étais le mec le plus beau de Poudlard ! »

« Tu étais peut-être le plus mais également le plus con, méchant et arrogant. Tu crois que je sortirais avec toi si tu étais toujours comme ça. Je me fiche de passer toute ma vie avec tes cicatrices, tu sais très bien que je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Et c'est arrivé comme ça. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de toi en réfléchissant et en me disant 'c'est bon, je peux m'autoriser à l'aimer, parce qu'un jour ou l'autre ses cicatrices vont partir' ce n'est pas aussi important pour moi que ca semble l'être pour toi. »

« Je me suis toujours dit qu'elles partiraient. Au moins un peu. Je ne demandais pas quelque chose d'impossible mais…il me restait cet espoir… »

« Je suis désolée. » Murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et sa détermination se renforça encore plus. Il _fallait_ qu'elle trouve un moyen. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas le laisser continuer à vivre dans cet état. Cela semblait tellement important pour lui…

.

.

« Miranda à encore frappé ! » Annonça Lylas en prenant place à table.

« Ah ? » Fit Hermione d'un ton morne. « Elle compte lançer une chronique ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois ? »

« Elle est aller dans la rue interroger les gens pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent de toi. »

« Et laisses-moi deviner. Il n'y évidemment que des témoignages de gens qui pensent que je suis une folle maniaque adepte de la magie noire. »

« Evidemment. »

« Je me suis désabonnée de la Gazette de toute façon. J'ai décidé de faire plaisir à Luna, et je dois avouer que les cadeaux du Chicaneur sont plutôt chouettes. Je ne rependrais mon abonnement à la Gazette que le jour ou cette harpie ne fera plus partie de l'équipe ! »

« Tu devrais lui faire du chantage. Ca marche très bien ce genre de truc aux States. »

« Très bonne idée Jen. Surtout si ca me retombe dessus après. Je veux trouver un vrai truc. »

« Et si il n'y a rien ? » Demanda Théo.

« Si il n'y a rien j'irais voir le directeur et je ferais ce que je déteste faire : utiliser mon soit disant statut de figure de guerre. J'amènerais Harry avec moi et je lui ferais signer un contrat sorcier stipulant que plus jamais elle ne devra écrire d'articles sur moi. Mais passons. »

« Oui, passons. » S'exclama Théo. « J'ai des choses à vous donner. »

« Nous ? » Demanda Lylas. « C'est moi ta copine ! C'est à moi que tu offres des cadeau. »

« Mais j'aime Hermione en secret, tu ne savais pas ! » Ricana-t-il en leur tendant deux enveloppes.

Lylas ouvrit la sienne et poussa un cri strident, avant de sauter au coup de Théo et de l'embrasser furieusement. Hermione ne fut pas autant enthousiaste lorsqu'elle découvrit les deux billets de quidditch.

« Il y en a un pour Drago également. » Expliqua Théo.

« Je m'en doute. Mais tu sais que le quidditch ce n'est pas trop mon truc. »

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire des places. Je les ai gagnées à la radio et la revente est interdite. On va s'amuser. Tu n'auras qu'à mater ça te fera passer le temps. »

« Il n'a pas tort fit Lylas. »

« Tu en a gagné combien. »

« Cinq. Donc si tu ne viens pas il faudra que je trouve deux autres personnes… Hermione allez. »

« Tu n'as personne pour la cinquième place. »

« Non. Pourquoi ? Tu connais ? »

« Ca te dérangerais si Harry la prenait ? »

« Potter ? Non, je ne pense pas que ça me dérange. Ca dépend pour qui il est. »

« La même équipe que toi. »

« Alors c'est bon. »

« Ron ne va pas être jaloux ? » Demanda Lylas.

« Oh non. Ron ne vit que pour les Canons. Il déteste toutes les autres équipes. Il serait capable de déchirer ce billet si je lui donnais. Il n'aime pas les équipes qui battent celles qu'il supporte. »

« Il ne doit pas en aimer beaucoup alors. Vu qu'ils perdent tout le temps. » Fit remarqua Lylas en riant.

« C'est à peu prêt ça. » Confirma Hermione. « Et finalement ce n'est pas si mal que ça ce match de quidditch, comme ça après vous pourrez tous venir chez moi et je pourrais enfin faire ce diner que je veux faire depuis tellement longtemps ! »

.

.

_Père, _

_Je vous écris cette lettre tout en ne sachant pas si elle vous parviendra un jour. Aurais-je la force de l'envoyer. Passerais-je mon temps à redouter votre réponse. Après la lecture – si jamais vous la lisez – vous allez probablement penser que je suis faible, et que je m'apitoie beaucoup trop sur mon sort. Mais j'ai besoin d'écrire. _

_Hermione à raison en fin de compte. Je ne lui avouerais pas parce que je mon orgueil se refuse à cela mais comme toujours, elle a raison. J'ai besoin de parler. Ou de me soulager plutôt. Pas forcément de parler puisque je vous écris. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller vois un psychomage. Je ne leur fais absolument pas confiance, et puis regardez : votre femme est suivie par je ne sais combien de psychomages et elle n'est pas pour autant rétablie. A quoi servent-ils au fond. Ils sont pleins de bonnes paroles mais ne comprennent même pas les gens qu'ils écoutent. Hermione ne cesse de me dire que je suis rempli de préjugés, que je ne saurais jamais tant que je n'irais pas mais je sais que j'ai raison et je refuse d'y aller. _

_Je ne pouvais pas non plus parler avec Hermione. Elle est trop proche de moi et je suis trop proche d'elle. Je sais que c'est idiot mais je veux la protéger, je ne veux pas lui dire à quel point ça me fait mal de penser que mes cicatrices ne partiront jamais. Je ne veux pas lui infliger ça. Je sais qu'elle souffre de me voir comme ça et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je veux qu'elle pense que j'aille bien comme ça elle cessera de s'inquièter. Elle n'a pas à s'inquièter pour moi. Elle a autre chose à penser. Ses examens, cette histoire avec Skeeter. Et sa vie d'étudiante tout simplement. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit une espèce de pensine humaine et qu'elle porte en plus de tout ce qu'elle a déjà dans la tête, toutes mes confessions et mon mal être. Je l'aime. Je ne veux pas lui imposer cela. Quant-à Théo…je ne sais pas. Il en a tellement entendu. Il y a à peine un an, nous étions de simple camarade de maison. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un à qui je parlais beaucoup. Il était trop renfermé sur lui-même. ET voilà que maintenant je l'apprécie comme si il était mon ami depuis des années. Il a parfaitement su remplir ce rôle. Il me conseille, m'épaule et me rassure. Je vous vois frémir en lisant ces mots et c'est surement pour cela que cette lettre ne vous parviendra jamais. Je sais, je ne parlais pas comme ça avant, mais n'accusez pas Hermione trop vite. Elle doit m'influençer au moins un peu, c'est certain, mais vous pouvez également envisager la possibilité que j'ai tout simplement mûrit, non ? _

_Toutes les autres personnes à qui je parle plus ou moins ne sont pas assez proches de moi pour je leur parle, il ne reste donc que vous et après tout, n'est-ce pas la place toute désignée d'un père. Vous qui m'avez confié avoir tant regretté d'avoir failli à votre rôle, m'écouter serait un bon moyen pour vous de vous rattraper._

_J'ai peur. Voilà, c'est dit. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans et quand je pense à toutes les années qui me restent à vivre, des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, je suis mort de peur. Comment vais-je parvenir à vivre tranquillement alors que tout les jours, je me lève en pensant à mon corps mutilé. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'ai jamais accepté. Même je montre mon visage au gens, même si je laisse Hermione me toucher je ne l'ai jamais accepté et je pense que je n'y parviendrais jamais. J'ai tellement espéré qu'il puisse exister une solution et aujourd'hui encore, je prie Merlin et tout les Dieux pour qu'un miracle arrive, que quelqu'un invente une potion, un sortilège ou n'importe quoi qui pourra me débarasser de cela. Et aujourd'hui encore, quand je repense à ce jour fatidique, je me demande inlassablement pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ? Je sais que j'ai mal agi dans plusieurs domaines. Voir Hermione tout les jours me rappelle à quel point je l'ai malmené, et le souvenir de ma sixième année à Poudlard me le chuchote également. Mais je trouve la punition bien forte. Beaucoup d'autres personnes ont fait pire que moi et que leur est-il arrivé ? Rien. Crabbe est mort, certes, mais c'est lui qui a jeté ce stupide sort. Moi, je n'ai fait que subir les conséquences de sa stupidité. Je ne voulais même pas être là à ce moment là. Je voulais simplement savoir si vous et Narcissa alliez bien et partir très loin où nous aurions tous été en sécurité. Et maintenant, j'en suis réduit à vivre une vie de condamné. Oui. C'est ce que je ressens chaque jour quand je me lève. Je me sens condamné à rester enfermé dans ce corps que je déteste. Et je pense à ma vie. Est-ce que je réussirais à trouver un emploi qui me convienne avec une apparence comme la mienne. Hermione me certifie que oui mais je n'en suis vraiment pas sur. J'ai deux handicaps. Celui-ci et mon nom qui, vous le savez bien, est toujours mal vu par une bonne partie de la communauté sorcière. _

_Et mes enfants ? Je vous vois bondir encore une fois mais c'est une chose à laquelle je pense tout le temps. J'aimerai avoir des enfants. Avec Hermione. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils diront quand ils l'auront l'âge de comprendre que leur père est défiguré. Est-ce qu'ils auront honte de moi ? Est-ce que seule leur mère pourra les accompagner sur le quai du Poudlard Express à la rentrée et venir les chercher pour les vacances, parce qu'ils ne voudront pas que leurs amis voient à quoi je ressemble. Est-ce qu'ils me rejetteront ? Est-ce que je n'aurais jamais le droit à leurs embrassades et à leurs étreintes. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir tout cela. Ca me hante chaque jour. Je voudrais me réveiller un matin et constater que tout à disparu, et que mon corps est redevenu celui d'avant, celui dont j'étais tellement fier alors qu'à présent j'en ai honte. Hermione m'aime, je le sais, mais moi, je ne m'aime pas et je ne le pourrais jamais tant que j'aurais cette apparence là. Il n'y a pas de solution. Je suis coincé. _

_.  
_

Drago reposa la plume et souffla un grand coup. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, mais il se sentait apaisé, soulagé. D'un geste soigné, il plia la lettre en deux et alla la ranger dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, après avoir jeté un sort de protection au cas ou Hermione tombe dessus. Il avait prit sa décision. Il n'allait pas l'envoyer à son père. Il ne voulait pas non plus l'inquièter alors qu'il était à Azkaban et de toute façon, il se rendait compte qu'il n'en avait même pas besoin. L'important n'était pas que quelqu'un le lise ou l'écoute. L'important était qu'il ai prit du temps pour coucher sur le papier tout ce qui le perturbait, le rongeait et qu'il puisse l'exprimer. Et à présent, même si il se sentait toujours mal, il était libéré d'un poid immense.

.

.

Dans l'ampithéâtre, Hermione ouvrit le petit parchemin pour la centième fois au moins, afin de vérifier l'adresse, tandis que Jen et Loïc se moquaient d'elle. Et ils avaient raison. Elle connaissanit l'adresse par cœur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la vérifier.

Lorsque le professeur annonca la fin du cours magistral, elle se leva d'un bond, balanca ses affaires dans son sac, salua à peine ses amis et se précipita hors de l'université.

Après quelques minutes de marche sous la pluie, elle rejoignit enfin les anciennes camarades de Miranda Skeeter.

Elle resta environ une heure avec elle, et une fois cela fait, elle transplana directement chez Drago. En le voyant installé avec Théo et Lylas, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à sautiller, tout en enlevant son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants.

« Donc ? »

« C'est merveilleux ! Encore mieux que ce que j'espèrais. Je l'ai ! Elle est faite comme un rat. Attendez un peu que je vous explique… »

* * *

Voila voila. Je sais que vous me détestez de couper ici mais au moins elle a trouvé, c'est l'essenciel non ? hihi.

Sinon j'espere que vous avez aimer la lettre de Drago parce que je ne me suis meme pas vue l'ecrire, mes doigts ont glisses tout seul et arrivee a la fin j'ai hallucine en voyant qu'elle etait si longue... xD

Une review et vous pourrez participer au diner organise par Hermione ^^

Bisous Bisous


	44. Chapitre XLII

Bonsoir ! Dernier chapitre… que je vous poste du Royaume-Uni (aha, vous avez eu peu hein xD) je rentre jeudi donc vendredi le chapitre sera posté en direct de ma chambre. Je suis triste de partir bientôt mais contente de rentrer, c'est bizarre comme sensation xD

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos sont et seront toujours à JKR !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**Keemala : ** Héhéhé, sadique un jour, sadique toujours

**Lapin** **d'Alice** : Hum…je me suis inscrite a Pottermore, plus qu'a attendre le mail pour avoir l'accès anticipé :D. La religion des sorciers ? Tiens, c'est un truc auquel je n'ai jamais pensé xD

Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances même si tu es déjà partie ^^

**Veronica** : Merci beaucoup. Et Skeeter n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça voyons xD

**Veroe** : Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite

**Vera** **Bennett** : Je suis ravie que tu aimes la lettre, elle s'est quasiment écrite toute seule xD Pour Miranda, tu n'as lire en dessous mais tu es celle qui se rapproche le plus de la vérité )

La Fee Clochette : merci beaucoup pour ta review, et voici la suite ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XLII: Diner et revelations**

**.  
**

Elle prit de le temps de s'asseoir et de grignoter une poignée de chips pour ménager son petit effet. Les trois autres semblaient impatients et Drago finit par craquer le premier.

« Par Merlin Granger, parles ! »

« C'est encore meilleur que ce que j'imaginais. Miranda Skeeter est une arnaque a elle seule ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je vais commencer par le début. Je suis arrivée au rendez-vous, je me suis présentée et j'ai demandé à ces filles de bien vouloir me parler de Miranda. Elle ont accepté et elles ont commencé à me déblatérer plein de choses mais ce n'était pas intéressant et je commençais à croire que je n'allais vraiment rien trouver. Sauf que lorsqu'elle en sont arrivées à la fin, j'ai posé une question innocente, je ne sais même plus laquelle d'ailleurs et j'ai tout découvert. Elles pensaient que je le savais déjà. »

« Et qu'est ce que c'est cette chose ? » Demanda Lylas impatiemment.

« Eh bien…figurez-vous que cette tricheuse de Miranda n'a pas obtenu son diplôme de journaliste. Sa promo a été la pire promo depuis des années. Ils ont été seulement quarante pour cent à réussir. Et sans diplôme, on ne peut pas légalement exercer. Je connais ces lois par cœur parce que je m'étais renseignée dessus pendant la guerre, lorsque Voldemort se servait des journaux pour faire sa propagande. Elle n'a absolument pas le droit de travailler à la Gazette, même si elle a fait ses trois années complètes d'études, c'est le diplôme final et lui seul qui compte. Elle est faite comme un rat. Maintenant, il y a deux solutions. Soit elle a menti lors de son embauche en faisant un faux diplôme ou avec l'aide de sa tante ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Soit le patron est au courant et ils ont conclut un arrangement. Mais dans les deux cas je gagne. Même si le patron est au courant, il sera obligé de démentir tous les mensonges ignobles de sa pseudo journaliste et de l'empêcher de publier sur moi. Il me suffit juste d'aller dans l'ancienne école de Rita et de demander une copie des résultats à l'examen de sa promotion ! C'est encore mieux que tout ce dont je rêvais. »

Hermione avait en effet un air de satisfaction extrême collée sur le visage et se servit une deuxième poignée de chips en ricanant toute seule. Elle pouvait imaginer la tête qu'allait faire Miranda lorsqu'elle allait débarquer à son bureau lundi matin, avant même d'aller à l'université. Hermione était certaine que l'expression de son visage allait être à graver dans sa mémoire.

Théo, Drago et Lylas semblaient abasourdis par la nouvelle et étonnés qu'Hermione ai réussi à découvrir cela. Drago se reprit le premier et lança d'un ton méprisant.

« Fais-la virer. Je suis sur qu'elle est passée sous le bureau pour obtenir son job. »

« Mais…si elle est virée, peut-être que Rita reprendra sa place. Et elle voudra la venger. »

« Oh, elle le voudra peut-être mais elle ne _pourra_ pas. Je pense que l'année qu'elle a du passer sans pouvoir écrire est encore très vive dans son esprit. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Lylas.

« Tu n'aurais pas du lui poser cette question. » Fit Drago. « Elle va encore se vanter. »

« La ferme Monsieur J'ai-Un-Ego-Plus-Gros-Qu'un-Souaffle. »

Elle entreprit de raconter à Lylas l'histoire de scarabée de Rita pendant que Drago regardait Théo en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

« Prêt pour demain ? » Demanda-t-il a Drago.

« Ca dépend pour quoi. Prêt à voir une victoire des Comètes, certainement. Prêt à passer une après-midi et une soirée avec Potter, beaucoup moins. »

« Je suis sur qu'il peut-être tolérable quand il n'est pas avec Weasley. Si tu prends les deux séparément, ça va non ? »

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu Nott. Et mets toi bien dans le crâne que Weasley est tout sauf tolérable. Ce mec est un bouffon. »

« Drago ! J'entends ce que tu dis tu sais. »

« J'avais oublié que tu étais si jaloux. » Commenta Théo

.

Harry arriva chez Hermione à l'heure convenue et enlaça avec plaisir sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et elle lui avait manqué. Noël approchait à grand pas et cela signifiait que les examens aussi, pour elle comme pour lui, et ils n'avaient donc plus vraiment le temps de se retrouver autour d'un thé ou d'un chocolat chaud à la sortie des cours. Le fait qu'Hermione ai été occupée à ses recherches sur Skeeter et à trouver une solution pour Drago n'aidait pas non plus.

« Harry ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir. Comment ça va ? »

« Très bien. Dans deux semaines Ginny sera en vacances. » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire niais.

Derrière lui, Drago toussa ostensiblement mais Hermione lui fit signe de ne pas faire attention. Harry portait une écharpe à l'effigie de l'équipe qu'il supportait et Hermione ricana intérieurement en pensant que Drago avait la même. Il l'avait posée sur le lit, signe qu'il souhaitait la mettre, et elle se demandait si son égo parfois mal placé allait pouvoir supporter le fait d'avoir la même qu'Harry… peu importe que la majorité des supporters de l'équipe l'aient aussi.

« Merci encore pour la place. » Fit Harry.

« Oh…ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est Théo. On doit le retrouver devant le stade dans quarante minutes. On a le temps de prendre un thé non ? »

« Puisque tu proposes. »

Hermione s'en alla préparer de quoi faire le thé et Harry alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, à une distance respectable de Drago. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Drago fit un petit sourire en coin, en repensant à la niaiserie dont avait fait preuve le survivant en parlant de Ginny.

« Malefoy. »

« Potter. »

« … »

« Alors, on est content de pouvoir retrouver sa petite belette femelle. C'est vrai que depuis le mois de septembre… c'est long l'abstinence. » Ricana-t-il.

« Tu peux rigoler la fouine. Mais moi au moins j'aurais de quoi faire pendant les vacances. »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues Potty ? »

« Je n'insinue pas. Je déclare. Et je déclare qu'entre la semaine d'exams d'avant les vacances où elle pensera avoir tout raté et la semaine d'exams d'après les vacances qu'il faudra qu'elle révise, Hermione va être tellement sur les nerfs que _tu _devras faire preuve d'abstinence. Tu vas passer un joyeux Noël Malefoy. »

La tête que faisait Drago n'avait pas de prix et Harry fut saisit d'un fou rire en observant son expression mi choquée, mi horrifiée.

Hermione revint avec un plateau sur lequel étaient disposées trois tasses de thé et son regard oscilla entre les deux hommes.

« Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Crois moi Hermione, tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« Potter est un connard ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il a dit…Il a dit que tu ne m'offrirais pas de _cadeau_ de Noël_. »_

Son ton était celui d'un petit enfant capricieux et même si Hermione n'avait pas spécialement compris le sens caché du mot cadeau, elle s'approcha de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'écoutes. Tu sais très bien que tu auras un cadeau. »

« Il a dit que tu serais tellement stressée par les examens que tu n'aurais pas le temps de t'en occuper. »

« Eh bien Harry me connais mal. De toute façon, si je n'ai pas le temps de t'acheter un cadeau, Harry non plus n'en aura pas. Ainsi que tous les autres ! »

« HEUREUSEMENT ! » S'exclama Drago d'un air scandalisé. « Comme si…Potter…rêve. »

Harry repartit dans un grand éclat de rire et Hermione, semblant se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait un épisode, préféra servir le thé plutôt que de se poser des questions inutiles.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils transplanaient pour le stade, Drago ayant finalement décidé de porter son écharpe.

.

Hermione songea alors au fait qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. Le match était très important et se jouait à guichet fermé. Par conséquent, des milliers de sorciers allaient être présent et au vu de sa 'baisse de moral' actuelle, la jeune femme avait eu peur que Drago change d'avis au dernier moment et qu'il refuse d'y aller et de se montrer au milieu de tous ces gens.

Néanmoins, sa nature de fan semblait avoir prit le pas sur les quelconques appréhensions qu'il aurait pu avoir puisqu'il semblait enchanté et excité tout comme Ron le jour de la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch.

Ils retrouvèrent Théo et Lylas et après que Théo ai vendu sa place restante à un pauvre supporter qui n'avait pas pu s'en procurer, ils rentrèrent dans le stade. Hermione se sentait un peu à part. Les quatre autres étaient complètement excités et enthousiamé à l'idée du match mais elle ne partageait pas vraiment l'allégresse générale. Néanmoins, l'ambiance la mettait de bonne humeur et elle se surprit même à étouffer une petite exclamation devant la grandeur du stade. Un sortilège avait été lancé sur les tribunes pour que les spectateurs ne souffrent pas du froid et de la pluie, contrairement aux joueurs qui risquaient d'être rapidement trempés.

Ils prirent place dans les tribunes et Harry s'installa entre Hermione et Lylas. La jeune femme engagea aussitôt la conversation avec lui, le mettant à l'aise et lui faisant oublier les deux anciens Serpentard assis non loin de lui.

Soudain, des clameurs retentirent dans le stade, signalant l'arrivée des joueurs. Drago, Théo Harry et Lylas se levèrent d'un bond pour acclamer les joueurs.

« Regarde Chase, le numéro 5…il est magnifique. » Hurla Lylas à l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Arrêtes de mater ! » S'écria Théo en se penchant par-dessus Harry.

Le match commença et assez rapidement, Hermione fut de tout de même prise dans l'ambiance euphorique. Le jeu était mouvementé : les cognards étaient violents, les buts se succédaient pour les deux équipes et les joueurs étaient surexcités.

Lylas sautillait sur sa chaise comme une folle et les trois garçons devenaient de plus en plus grossier au fur et à mesure que le match avançait.

Vers cinq heures, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, la température avait du se refroidir puisque la pluie se transforma en légers flocons de neige qui devaient probablement glacer encore plus les joueurs. Mais le match ne semblait pas prêt de la fin puisque le vif d'or n'avait pas encore été aperçu.

« Tire ! Vas-y tire espèce de véracrasse ! »

« Hééé, n'insulte pas Chase ! »

« Potter à raison ma chérie. Il aurait pu marquer au lieu de faire le beau. »

« Oh Merlin ! » S'écria alors Lylas en se levant d'un bond.

Le dénommé Chase venait de se prendre un cognard en plein dans le ventre qui l'avait presque fait tomber de son balai. Alors que les supporters – Lylas la première – criaient au scandale, l'un de ses coéquipiers l'amena au sol ou il put se faire rapidement soigner avant de reprendre la partie.

La bieuraubeurre coulait à flot dans les tribunes et les supporters commencaient à s'échauffer, satisfaits par le nombre de buts, mais ayant à présent envie que leurs attrapeurs respectifs attrapent le vif d'or.

Et soudain, Harry et Drago se levèrent d'un coup en pointant le doigt dans la même direction.

« Là ! »

« Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Tout le monde a vu qu'il était là. Va le chercher. Il est lent en plus. »

«C'est un truc d'attrapeur ça. » Commenta Hermione. « Il n'y a que vous deux qui avez vu, comment voulez-vous que... »

Mais le reste de sa phrase fut noyée par les exclamations de la foule qui acclamait l'équipe victorieuse. L'attrapeur des comètes venait de refermer ses doigts autour de la petite boule dorée.

Tous les supporters se congratulèrent, heureux que leur équipe soit en haut du classement, avant la trêve d'hiver. Drago se précipita sur Hermione pour l'embrasser et Harry la prit ensuite dans ses bras en riant, la soulevant même du sol.

Ce qui se passa par la suite fit écarquiller les yeux d'Hermione d'étonnement. Ils venaient à peine de sortir du stade et voilà que Théo et Harry chantaient ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous.

Drago les regarda d'un air perplexe, avant de se tourner vers Lylas et Hermione qui marchaient derrière lui. Il regarda la première et lui lança.

« Il faut que tu resserres la vis. Ton petit-ami commence à avoir de mauvaises fréquentations. »

« Drago…pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec eux ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Moi ? Donner la main à Potter ! Plutôt mourir. »

« Regardes ! » S'exclama alors Théo.

Hermione leva les yeux et haussa les sourcils en aperçevant clairement Miranda Skeeter sur le toit d'un immeuble, accompagné d'un photographe à qui elle était vraisemblablement en train de hurler des instructions. Pour une fois, Hermione ne se sentit pas énervée. Que la pseudo journaliste profite de raconter son dernier mensonge sur elle parce que dès lundi, la mascarade allait cesser. La brunette regarda droit vers l'objectif du photographe et fit un grand sourire éclatant, tout en agitant ostensiblement la main. Rira bien qui rira la dernière ! »

.

Ils transplanèrent tous chez Hermione et les deux filles s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine pendant que les trois garçons s'installaient sur le canapé, armés de bouteilles de bieraubeurre et de biscuits aperitifs.

Harry et Théo avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre et refaisaient le match en parlant avec vivacité. Le blond ne participait pas réellement et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils vers la cuisine, en se demandant si Hermione trouverait ça louche qu'il les rejoigne en proposant son aide…après reflexion, oui, c'était louche, Hermione ne se ferait jamais avoir de cette façon.

« …et quand il s'est prit le cognard dans la figure, ça m'a rappellé le jour ou Roger Davies est tombé comme une masse. »

« Fred est un excellent batteur…ou bien c'était Georges, je ne sais plus. D'ailleurs Nott, je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de quidditch. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne jouais pas dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Malefoy ne voulait pas de toi ? »

« Pour ta gouverne Potter, je n'ai été capitaine que deux ans, alors n'insinues pas des choses qui sont fausses. Théo était juste trop…trop… »

« Timide ? » Suggéra-t-il.

« Timide ? » Pouffa Harry « C'est un adjectif qui existe chez les serpentards ? »

« Solitaire conviendrait mieux. » Admit Théo « Disons que pour faire partie de l'équipe, il fallait avoir envie d'être mit sur le devant de la scène, et de rester tout le temps avec les même personnes. Je n'étais pas comme ça à Poudlard et passer les sélections ne m'a jamais tenté. Je préférais rester seul dans mon coin avec un bouquin. Même si j'avais quand même un balai. Je volais souvent tout seul dans le parc. »

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant maintenant pourquoi il s'entendait si bien avec Hermione et pourquoi celle-ci ne faisait que dire du bien de lui. Ils semblaient avoir beaucoup de point commun, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé entre un ancien serpentard et Hermione, et puis il se révélait être très intelligent. Le survivant ne pouvait pas encore aller jusqu'à dire qu'il l'appréciait mais sa présence n'était pas désagréable et il pouvait tenir une conversation intéressante avec lui.

Les choses étaient plus compliquées avec Malefoy. Harry essayait de faire des efforts pour Hermione, et il se doutait bien que le blond devait probablement subir un rappel à l'ordre a chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, mais leur passé commun était quand même dur à surmonter.

Harry voulait bien admettre qu'il avait changé. Hermione ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de lui dans le cas contraire mais malgré cela, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à toutes les insultes et coups bas échangés, à leur affrontement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ou encore au soir où Dumbledore était mort. Et pour toutes ces choses, sympatiser avec Malefoy demeurait très compliqué…même pour faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie. Et il avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée que le blond risquait de faire partie de son quotidien pendant un bon bout de temps.

« De toute façon ce n'est pas plus mal que tu n'ai jamais fait partie de l'équipe. » Repris le survivant après s'être égaré dans ses pensées. « Tu a évité l'humiliation. »

« Pardon ? » S'exclama Drago.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai toujours été plus rapide à attraper le vif. »

« Tu es simplement un tricheur Potter. Ton balai était le meilleur de tous, ce qui équivaut à de la triche. »

« Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ça. »

« Ne fais pas le malin Potter, quand tu veux on fait un match et je pourrais t'enfoncer la tête au fond du chaudron. »

« Je retiens Malefoy. »

Hermionea annonça que le repas était prêt à cet instant, empêchant la petite gueguerre de continuer.

Drago s'installa à côté d'Hermione et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue, avant de poser sa main sur sa cuisse, sous la table, juste pour faire enrager le survivant. Hermione rougit en sentant la main du blond remonter sur sa cuisse et lui donna une tape pour qu'il arrête.

« Héé. »

« Arrêtes-ça ! »

« Tu veux que j'arrête quoi mon cœur ? »

« Ca ! Je sais que tu veux juste faire enrager Harry. Et ne m'appelles pas 'mon cœur'. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est moche. »

« C'est fini les messes basses les amoureux ? » Intervint Lylas.

Le diner fut au dela des espérances d'Hermione. Harry et Drago avaient finalement cessé de se lançer des piques et participaient normalement à la conversation. Celle-ci porta rapidement sur Noël et Hermione devint silencieuse. Bien sur, elle aimait cette période de l'année ou elle retombait en enfance. Elle avait d'ailleurs été la première a vouloir emmener Alexis voir les décorations sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais maintenant que le mois de décembre était entamé, Hermione avait une boule au ventre en pensant à Noël. Le premier Noël sans ses parents. Elle ne comptait pas le Noël précédent qui avait été comme une parenthèse, d'autant plus que le soir du vingt quatre décembre, elle et Harry avaient bien faillis être tués tour à tour par Nagini puis par Voldemort lui-même. Mis à part cette année, elle allait donc passer pour la première fois les fêtes de fin d'années sans ses parents. Bien sur, elle avait déjà été physiquement séparée d'eux à cette période. Elle avait passé deux Noël à Poudlard, mais non sans recevoir une lettre et des cadeaux de ses parents.

Cette année, il n'y aurait rien du tout. Ce Noël aurait été l'occasion idéale de pour leur présenter Drago. Il serait venu passer Noël dans la maison de son enfance, avec elle. Sa mère aurait cuisiné de délicieux petits plats et son père aurait étroitement surveillé ce que Drago offrait à Hermione au matin du vingt cinq. Ils auraient joué à des jeux de sociète auxquels Drago n'aurait rien compris malgré ses nombreuses explications des règles et puis ils auraient tous les quatre fait une balade dans les bois non loin de la maison. Drago et elle se seraient tenus la main, le son père aurait grogné derrière eux mais sa mère lui aurait ordonné de les laisser tranquille en argumentant qu'elle avait à présent dix-neuf ans et qu'elle était assez grande pour tenir la main à un garçon. Ils seraient ensuite rentrés à la maison, auraient discuter autour d'un bon feu de cheminée et d'un chocolat chaud, et puis ils auraient de nouveau mangé. Et Hermione aurait passé le plus beau Noël de toute sa vie. Bien sur, elle avait ses amis et Drago, mais le manque de ses parents était dur à supporter en cette période de fin d'année.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux de son assiette, le regard d'Harry était fixé sur elle, interrogateur et un peu inquiet, mais elle secoua la tête pour lui faire signe de ne pas s'inquièter et se leva pour aller chercher la tarte au chocolat et à la noix de coco qu'elle avait préparé.

.

Après le repas, elle emporta toutes les assiettes et les couverts dans la cuisine et commença à faire la vaisselle à la manière moldue. Elle avait à peine commencé qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque et la masser doucement. Harry. Elle savait que c'était lui sans même avoir besoin de se retourner et fit un petit sourire qu'il ne vit pas.

« Ca va ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui… »

« Ca n'avait pas l'air tout à l'heure. Tu semblais malheureuse. »

« C'est juste…j'ai des petits coups de blues parfois, en ce moment, c'est à cause de Noël… »

« … »

« Je suis désolée de te dire ça à toi, mais c'est…mes parents me manquent tellement. »

« N'ai pas peur de me le dire. Ce n'est pas pareil pour moi. Je n'ai jamais connu Noël avec mes parents donc dans l'absolu ça ne peut pas me manquer. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas leur rendre la mémoire ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de leur faire du mal. C'est pour eux que je fais ça. Ils ont tout abandonné ici, je ne peux pas détruire la vie qu'ils se sont recrée là-bas. »

« Tu préfères te rendre malheureuse ? »

« De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps d'aller en Australie et de m'occuper de tout ça. J'ai mes études, j'ai Alexis, et j'ai Drago… »

« Mais quand vas-tu penser un peu à toi. C'est louable ce que tu fais mais arrêtes un peu de faire passer les autres avant toi. Si Malefoy t'aime un tant soit peu il sera d'accord avec moi. Il faut que tu penses à toi. »

« Oh mais je suis sure qu'il est d'accord avec toi, mais je dois m'occuper de lui. Il va mal sans s'en rendre compte et si je ne trouve pas de solution… »

« Tu en es toujours là ? »

« Je sais que je peux trouver. Je m'y suis un peu moins consacrée à cause de mes révisions et surtout de Rita. Et à présent, je dois toujours réviser mais j'ai peur que Drago fasse une bêtise. Tu sais… » Elle baissa la voix et vérifia que Drago, qui discutait dans le salon avec Théo et Lylas ne pouvait pas l'entendre, même si il jetait de fréquents coups d'oeils vers eux. « Il a refait une crise il n'y a pas longtemps. Et il fait des cauchemars. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois. Je sais qu'il souffre et qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre ou qu'il me le cache. Je ne veux pas que sa vie soit gâchée parce qu'il dépérira et déprimera à cause de ses cicatrices. »

« Mais comment vas-tu faire si tu ne trouves pas ! Tout problème n'a pas forcément de solution Hermione. Et même si tu trouves. Des brûlures de Feudeymon…jamais tout ne pourra partir ! »

« Je le sais bien Harry. Mais si je pouvais trouver ne serait-ce qu'un moyen d'atténuer ses cicatrices, de les rendre moins voyantes, je suis sure qu'il se sentirait mieux. Il lui faut quelque chose de durable, pas un sortilège à lancer chaque jour. Et je veux trouver ! »

« Je comprend. Mais ne te tues pas à la tâche. Et prends un peu de temps pour toi d'accord ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es occupée que tu n'as pas le droit d'être triste par moment. Malefoy peut bien s'occuper de toi aussi n'est ce pas. »

« Il le fait. Ne t'inquiétes pas pour moi. »

« C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. Et si ça ne va pas, n'oublie pas que je suis là. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se jeta dans les bras d'Harry qui la serra contre lui avec force. Drago les regardait d'un air mauvais qui faisait ricaner Théo et Lylas.

« Je vais le tuer. »

« C'est son meilleur ami. Et en plus il sort avec la rouquine. »

« Je m'en fous. Je vais le tuer quand même. Elle va puer le Potter après ça. »

« Peut-être qu'elle va avoir envie de te frapper. »

« Ta gueule Nott. »

Harry et Hermione les rejoignirent à cet instant et le blond lança un regard noir à Harry, avant de tirer Hermione par le bras pour qu'elle prenne place sur ses genoux. Il passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille et Théo et Lylas repartirent dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Fit Hermione, perdue.

« Elle ne sent pas trop mauvais ? » Demanda Lylas à Drago.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« De Drago qui fait sa petite crise de jalousie et qui pense que lorsque Potter te prend dans ses bras, il va rependre ses microbes sur toi. »

Harry haussa un sourcil un peu moqueur tandis qu'Hermione se tournait légèrement pour pouvoir regarder Drago. Elle rigola en voyant son air buté et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Tu ne pouvais pas être une fille normale franchement. Avoir des meilleures amies filles et non pas, Potter et encore pire, la Belette. J'aurais supporté des gloussements de filles, c'est toujours mieux que Potter. » Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Théo et Lylas s'en allèrent aux alentours de minuit et Hermione annonca peu après qu'elle allait se doucher. Elle jeta un regard aux deux garçons qui signifaient qu'ils avaient intérêt à bien se tenir et à ne pas se chamailler, puis elle quitta la pièce pour la salle de bain.

.

Drago et Harry étaient tout les deux affalés, l'un sur un pouf, l'autre sur le canapé, mais le survivant se redressa d'un coup, profitant de l'opportunité qui lui était donnée.

Il regarda le blond qui avait fermé les yeux et se racla bruyamment la gorge. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

« Malefoy ? »

« Quoi Potter ? Je fais la sieste, ça ne se voit pas ? »

« A vrai dire non. Et j'ai un truc à te dire de toute façon. »

« … »

« Fais attention à Hermione. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que ce n'est pas une période facile pour elle. Elle est stressée par beaucoup de choses et ses parents lui manquent particulièrement maintenant que les fêtes approchent. »

« C'est de ça que vous parliez tout à l'heure, dans la cuisine ? »

« Oui. » Acquiesca Harry.

Une bouffée de colère s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit le brun hocher la tête et il ne put se contenir. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'en parle à toi ? Elle ne me l'avait même pas dit. Je veux dire, je sais bien que ses parents lui manquent mais je ne savais pas. Elle me reproche de ne pas lui parler mais elle pareille que moi. » Fit-il, amer.

« Ne lui en veut pas. Elle a du se dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te parler de ses parents alors que, enfin… »

« Ouais, que mon père est en prison et ma mère complètement cinglée. »

« Huum… »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. Je suis son petit-ami oui ou non. »

« Elle n'a pas forcément besoin de te le dire. Tu dois bien le voir lorsqu'elle est triste non. Je me doute bien qu'elle doit essayer de le cacher mais…simplement, soit-là pour elle. Elle t'aime et elle a besoin de ton soutien. »

Drago eut une soudaine envie d'insulter Harry. Un mélange de colère, de culpabilité et de jalousie s'insinuait dans ses veines. Jalousie parce qu'il aurait voulu connaitre Hermione aussi bien qu'Harry. Certes il sortait avec elle, certes il en était amoureux et certes il commençait à bien la connaitre mais quelques mois ne feraient jamais huit années d'amitié. Il était jaloux qu'Harry puisse mieux lire en Hermione que lui et qu'il ai tout de suite vu qu'elle était triste. Il était jaloux qu'elle se soit confiée à lui. Il était jaloux de leur amitié et de leur complicité. Lui aussi voulait arriver à voir en un coup d'œil si elle était triste, heureuse ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Ensuite, il se sentait coupable. Parce qu'il aurait peut-être pu voir si il n'avait pas été absorbé par ses propres problèmes. Hermione était tout le temps à le secouer pour qu'il aille mieux, à lui parler tout le temps d'aller mieux et de psychomage. Il y a avait ses problèmes, ses problèmes, et ses problèmes et dans tout cas, il oubliait qu'Hermione pouvait avoir des baisses de morale et que parfois, c'était à lui d'être le plus fort, à lui de la consoler, de la rassurer et de lui dire que tout irait mieux. Il se sentait faible et nul à cet instant. Hermione faisait tout pour lui et il ne faisait rien pour elle.

« Ne tire pas cette tête Malefoy. Je disais juste ça comme ça. C'est juste une baisse de moral. »

Lorsqu'Hermione revint dans la pièce, en peignoir, Drago la scruta attentivement. Il ne lui trouva rien de changer, elle avait l'air fatigué bien sur, mais il était prêt d'une heure trente du matin alors c'était pour le moins normal. Il se sentait stupide. Et foutu Potter.

Il attendit qu'ils soient couchés pour lui parler. Il colla Hermione à lui et posa sa main sur son visage, le caressant doucement.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne veux pas que ca n'aille que dans un sens. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles. »

« De toi qui est là quand je vais mal…pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu n'avais pas le moral à cause de Noël et de tes parents ? »

« Parce que…parce que… » Elle se mit à pleurer et Drago essuya doucement ses larmes en la serrant encore plus contre lui.

« Merde Hermione ! Ce n'est pas parce que je fais des cauchemar et qu'il y a toute cette histoire de cicatrices que je ne peux pas être là pour toi. »

« Mais c'est stupide. C'est juste qu'ils me manquent et…je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça. »

« Et moi je _veux_ que tu m'embêtes avec ça ! D'accord. »

« Oui. » Fit-elle d'une petite voix en reniflant.

Il embrassa son front et la garda dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Les rôles étaient inversés pour une fois mais cela ne déplaisait pas à Drago. Lui aussi pouvait être là, pour elle.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre... on approche de la fin, meme si ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite rassurez-vous. Harry est mignon hein ? hehe

Une review et Drago viendra vous consoler quand vous serez triste :D

Bisous Bisous


	45. Chapitre XLIII

Bonjour, Bonjour, je vous écris de France, de ma chambre à moi et même si je suis contente d'être rentrée, je suis quand même un peu triste mais bon, ça va passer... Breffons, vous vous en fichez de toute façon. Sachez juste que j'ai écris une bonne partie du chapitre, le dernier tiers je pense, dans l'eurostar. L'italien assis à côté de moi arrêtais pas de me jeter des coups d'oeils. Il semblait se demander ce que je faisais xD

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Pitchounette : **Merci pour ta review. La fic risque de bien se finir hein xD Enfin tout dépend ce que tu mets derrière le mot bien mais tu dois bien te douter que des morts ou ce genre de choses ne sont pas dans la lignée de cette histoire ^^

**Loufoca's Elven : **Pour Harry il faut que tu voies avec Ginny mais en même temps comme elle est à Poudlard tu peux toujours essayer d'aller le pêcher xD Pour Miranda c'est ici. Gros bisous !

**La fée Clochette : **Merci beaucoup. Pour Miranda il ne te reste plus qu'à lire :)

**Vera Bennett :** Je suis contente que tu aimes Harry :D Et désolée pour les Rita/Miranda. Je m'en rends compte en écrivant mais pas tout le temps et comme j'ai relu le chapitre à l'arrache la semaine dernière... désolée.

**Charlotte : **Merci beaucoup !

**Pauline** : Merci énormément pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir :D

* * *

**Chapitre XLIII :**

.**  
**

Lorsqu'elle entra une nouvelle fois dans les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier, son pas était aussi vif que la fois précédente, et même un peu plus conquérent. Pourtant, contrairement à la dernière fois, cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas l'air en colère ou énervée. Au contraire. Un sourire triomphant était plaqué sur ses lèvres, attirant les regards étonnés et un peu suspicieux des employés de la Gazette.

Hermione monta dans un ascenseur et appuya avec délectation sur le numéro de l'étage ou se trouvait le bureau de Miranda Skeeter.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle avança dans le couloir et vit que la porte du bureau de Miranda était ouverte, signe qu'elle était présente dans la pièce.

Hermione rentra dans la pièce sans frapper, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la journaliste. Regard qui se transforma quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait et la réplique mordante qu'elle avait au bord des lèvres mouru immédiatement.

« Hermione Granger ! Quel plaisir de vous _voir_ . Avez-vous lu mon nouvel article ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas lu votre dernier article, si l'on peut appeler cela un article d'ailleurs. Un énième torchon, j'en suis convaincue. Mais cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance à présent parce que comme je viens de le dire, ceci est votre dernier article. Dernier dans tous les sens du terme. »

Miranda éclata d'un rire faux mais Hermione ne manqua pas le léger fronçement de ses sourcils.

« Dernier ? Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Ceci. »

C'est avec une satisfaction extrême qu'Hermione extirpa de son sac à main le papier qu'elle avait obtenu assez facilement à l'école de journalisme, le papier qui prouvait que Miranda avait échoué à l'examen final. Hermione avait prit le temps de bien vérifier qu'elle n'avait obtenu aucune équivalence, ni passé le diplôme dans une autre école.

Elle balança la feuille sur la table et observa avec délectation Miranda s'en emparer et poser son regard dessus.

Elle vit ses yeux parcourir la feuille et ses prunelles se remplir peu à peu d'effroi. Puis son visage perdit toutes ces couleurs, choses que même l'épaisse couche de fond de teint et de blush n'arriva pas à masquer.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, puis son visage s'assombrit alors qu'elle resserait son poing autour de la feuille.

« Espèce de sale petite garce. »

« Plait-il ? »

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Qui te l'a donné ? Comment l'as-tu appris ? » Demanda Miranda en rafale, sa voix s'élevant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

« J'ai mes sources. » Répondit Hermione d'un air énigmatique.

« Non ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire et ruiner ma carrière ! »

« Carrière batie sur un mensonge. Du début à la fin. Vos articles sont à la hauteur de votre diplôme…ah non, j'oubliais, vous n'avez pas de diplôme. »

« Sale…sale…argh… »

Miranda poussa un cri de rage en déchira avec violence le papier qui prouvait sa non-compétence. Mais Hermione se contenta de sourire et de sortir sa baguette. En un sortilège, le papier était redevenu intact et avant que Miranda n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Hermione avait récupéré le sésame à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction.

« Rends-moi ça espèce de petite salope. »

« Miranda voyons, est-ce une manière de parler ? »

Mais la journaliste, hystérique ne prêta pas attention aux paroles d'Hermione. A la place, elle sauta sur Hermione et lui lacéra la joue à l'aide de ses ongles longs et manucurés. Hermione poussa un cri de douleur et tenta de la repousser à une main, l'autre tenant toujours fermement le papier. Miranda hurlait tout en tentant d'attraper ce qu'Hermione tenait dans les mains et finit par l'empoigner par les cheveux.

« Donnes-moi ça ! Tu entends ! Donnes-moi ça ou je te tue. Je pourrrais ta réputation, plus personne ne voudra se trouver sur le même trottoir que toi ! » Hurlait Miranda.

« Lâchez-moi…vipère…aïe… »

Une douleur intense lui traversa le crâne, alors que Miranda continuait de tirer sur ses cheveux, s'ajoutant à la douleur déjà cuisante qui sévissait sur sa joue. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux malgré elle et chercha à tout prix à s'échapper de l'emprise de la journaliste. Elle lui écrasa le pied sans succès, et essaya à nouveau de la repousser mais elle échoua encore une fois.

Résignée à faire appel aux grands moyens, elle rejeta sa main en arrière et administra une gifle magistrale à Miranda qui recula, sous le choc. Elle resta muette pendant un moment, regardant Hermione qui se massait le crâne, puis elle se mit à hurler de plus belle.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Non, non…je vous en supplie Miss Granger. » Se mit soudain à pleunicher la journaliste, cessant d'un coup de hurler.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en la voyant devenir mielleuse et son regard passa d'elle, à l'homme qui venait de les interrompre et qui n'était autre que le directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier. L'attitude de Miranda confirmait l'hypothèse numéro un, la pire pour elle et la meilleure pour Hermione. Le directeur n'était visiblement pas au courant du fait que sa journaliste fétiche n'en était pas vraiment une et le regard terrifié de Skeeter remplissait Hermione de joie.

« On trouvera un arrangement Miss Granger, je vous paierais ce que vous voulez, je ferais des articles élogieux, je ferais des excuses publiques, je…s'il vous plait. »

« Monsieur le Directeur, serait-ce possible que vous m'accordiez un peu de votre temps. J'aimerai beaucoup m'entretenir un moment avec vous et Miranda. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, vous montrer en réalité, et je pense que vous trouverez cela intéressant. »

« Miss Granger, par Merlin. Réfléchissez. »

« Mais c'est tout réfléchit Miranda. Je vous avais prévenue. Et il fallait mieux réfléchir avant de me certifiez que vous n'aviez rien à cacher. »

« NON ! S'il vous plait. »

Voir Miranda ramper à ses pieds était comme Noël avant l'heure pour Hermione. Intrigué par l'attitude de sa journaliste, le directeur de la Gazette leur fit signe de les suivre dans son bureau, et Hermione lui emboita le pas sans se préoccuper des lamentations et supplications de Miranda.

Elles entrèrent dans le bureau à la suite de l'homme et une fois la porte refermée, plusieurs employés alertés par les précédents cris d'Hermione et de Miranda se précipitèrent vers elle pour pouvoir espérer entendre quelque chose.

.

« C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE ? »

Miranda se tassa sur sa chaise, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, tandis que son directeur venait de relever les yeux du papier. Il ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux et le récit d'Hermione qui venait de lui certifier qu'elle avait bien vérifié partout et qu'elle ne l'avait pas repassé, dans cette école ou ailleurs, n'avait fait qu'aggraver sa colère.

« Steven…écoutes. »

« N'oses même pas utiliser mon prénom Miranda. A moins que ce soit une plaisanterie. »

« Ecoutes…écoutez…ca ne change rien, je suis tout autant… »

« Rien ? RIEN ? Ca change tout au contraire Miranda ! Ca change que mon journal est discrédité parce que j'emploie une journaliste non qualifiée. Ca change que je vais devoir payer des millions à toutes les personnes que je t'ai laissé attaquer dans tes articles en pensant que tu étais protégée par ton statut ! C'est finit Miranda ! Tu entends ! La justice va être saisie, crois-moi. »

« Non, non ! J'ai toujours bien fait mon travail, j'ai… »

« Tu as menti purement et simplement Miranda. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. La Gazette a une réputation à tenir. Qu'est ce que les lecteurs vont penser quand ils vont savoir que je ne suis même pas capable d'effectuer correctement un entretien d'embauche ! Est-ce que tu y as pensé à ca HEIN ? Quand tu t'es présentée dans ce même bureau avec un FAUX DIPLOME ! Tu vas me le payer Miranda ! Et si mon chiffre d'affaire baisse, tu me le paieras encore plus. »

Miranda s'effondra sur sa chaise en pleurs, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de compassion pour la jeune femme. Mais ce sentiment s'en alla bien vite. Après tout Miranda n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait, et ce n'était pas comme si Hermione ne l'avait pas prévenue.

Le directeur jeta un regard dégouté à celle qui était maintenant son ancienne journaliste et puis s'intéressa ensuite à Hermione. Son expression dure et coléreuse se transforma en un visage gêné et il se racla la gorge, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Miss Granger…je sais que la situation est très délicate. Vous devez être furieuse après tous ces articles mensongers et… »

« Parce que vous avouez vous-même qu'ils sont mensongers ? »

« Hum…c'est-à-dire que…eh bien, vous savez, je suis dans la presse depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans…arranger la vérité fais partie de notre métier. C'est ainsi que nous faisons plus de chiffre d'affaire et que l'on peut hisser notre journal à la première place des journaux les plus achetés. »

« Donc si je comprend bien, pour vous le chiffre d'affaire est plus important que de raconter des inepties sur des gens, quitte à leur faire du mal. »

« Je…dites-moi combien vous voulez ! »

« Vous n'avez vraiment que l'argent à la bouche. Je ne veux pas de votre argent, Je ne veux pas ce type d'indemnisation. Je veux des excuses en bonne et due forme de votre part et de celle de Miranda, je veux des aveux que la plupart de ce qui a été écrit sur moi est faux et je veux que désormais, chaque photo d'enfants que vous publierez dans votre journal soit floutée… ah, et je veux renouveller mon abonnement que j'avais suspendu…gratuitement. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu…mais, vous continuerez à nous lire ? »

« Je pense que vous allez faire attention à présent, en terme de recrutement, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais de lire. Par contre, si notre petit accord n'est pas respecté… »

« Il le sera Miss Granger. Vous avez ma parole. »

.

.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Drago chez lui, il se leva avec précipitation et avança vers elle, un air inquiet collé au visage.

« Qu'est ce que cette folle t'a fait ? »

« Rien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Ta joue ! »

« Oh. » Fit Hermione en portant sa main à sa joue.

Un picotement se fit ressentir lorsqu'elle posa un doigt dessus. Elle avait totalement oublié la griffure que Miranda lui avait fait à l'aide de ses ongles. Le sang avait coagulé mais Hermione devinait qu'elle ne devait pas être belle à voir.

« Ce n'est rien Drago. Disons qu'on s'est un peu battue avant qu'elle finisse par admettre sa défaite. »

« Viens dans la salle de bain, je vais m'occuper de ça. » Proposa gentiment le blond.

Hermione se laissa entrainer et le laissa définfecter la coupure. Miranda ne l'avait pas raté et elle du se mordre la lèvre alors que le désinfectant lui piquait la peau à vif. Les gestes de Drago étaient doux et il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il en devenait mignon.

« On va être deux à avoir des cicatrices sur le visage maintenant. »

« Ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi. » Plaisanta Hermione.

« Avoues que tu aurais pu te défendre facilement. Tu as juste voulu m'accompagner. Mais au moins les tiennes partiront rapidement. » Souffla-t-il plus doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur la plaie qu'il venait de refermer à l'aide de sa baguette.

Le serrement de cœur habituel saisit la poitrine d'Hermione. Il essayait de le cacher mais elle avait bien décelé la tristesse et l'amertume dans sa voix. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire que les siennes aussi allaient partir. Mais il ne servait à rien de le leurrer avec des mensonges auquel lui-même ne croirait pas. Alors elle fit un petit sourire, l'embrassa et s'en alla pour l'université.

.

.

« Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait à la joue ? » Demanda Jen avec sa curiosité caractéristique.

« J'ai été attaquée par une ex-journaliste en furie. » Répondit Hermione d'un ton badin.

« Ah bon ? Mais raconte donc ! » Pressa l'américaine.

« Rien de spécial, si ce n'est que la carrière de Miranda est définitivement terminée. »

« Mais c'est super ! » S'enthousiasma Jen.

« En effet, c'est une très bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde. »

Le professeur entra à ce moment là dans l'amphitéâtre, réduisant les étudiants au silence mais Jen pris quand même le temps de souffler à la brunette.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire à la pause. »

.

« Alors ? Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va te réjouir, mais ça va surement te permettre d'avancer plus vite. Ma tante est venue passer quelques jours à Londres, pour me rendre visite et faire un peu de tourisme. Elle vit en Inde depuis douze ans et elle est médicomage la-bas. Je lui ai donc posé quelques questions à propos de l'état de Drago. Je n'ai pas précisé qu'il s'agissait de lui, rassures-oi, mais j'ai demandé si elle ne connaissait pas quelques choses pour les cicatrices dues à la Magie Noire, si il n'y avait pas des remèdes en Inde, peu répandus ailleurs, mais malheureusement, la réponse à été négative.

« Je n'en suis pas étonnée. » Fit Hermione « Je commence à croire qu'il n'existe bel et bien aucune solution… »

« Ne baisses pas les bras Hermione. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais sincèrement, j'ai parcourut des dizaines et des dizaines de livres. Rien n'est concluant. »

« Mais ne t'avoue pas vaincue tant que tu n'as pas épuisé tout les livres. »

« Je sais…mais je crois vraiment qu'il va falloir que je le fabrique ce remède. » Dit-elle, néanmoins en plaisantant.

« Bonne idée, tu seras riche comme ça. »

.

.

« Où est-ce qu'on va Drago ? »

« Se promener. Et essayer de trouver des idées de cadeau de Noël pour Hermione. »

« Maman elle aime les livres ! » Fit Alexis avec conviction.

« Oh, mais je sais ça, seulement j'ai envie de lui offrir autre chose. »

« Et moi si je trouve quelque chose, je pourrais lui acheter ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Mais…j'ai pas d'argent. » Sembla soudain se rappeler le petit garçon avec une moue piteuse.

Drago éclata de rire en voyant son visage déçu et lui ébourriffa tendrement les cheveux.

« Je t'en donnerais de l'argent, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Mais…maintenant que j'y pense. Tu n'es pas censé croire au Père Noël toi ? A cinq ans on y crois encore non ? »

« Non, moi je sais que c'est pas vrai. »

Drago hocha la tête et ne lui demanda pas de développer. Les médicomages avaient conseillé à Hermione d'éviter de lui parler de sa famille qui avait été entièrement tuée pendant la guerre. La traumatisme avait vraiment été important pour lui et il faudrait selon eux, beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir réaborder le sujet sans risques.

Il entraina le petit garçon dans une bijouterie et regarda les différents bracelets et boucles d'oreilles. Mais rien ne lui plaisait, malgré les exclamations d'Alexis selon qui tout le magasin était 'trop beau', alors ils sortirent pour se diriger ailleurs.

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin de décoration et se mirent à flâner dans les rayons. Drago ne cessait de dire à Alexis de ne pas toucher à ci ou ça et il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. De nombreuses familles étaient présentes dans le magasin et Drago entendait à intervalle régulier des 'Ne touches pas à ci' 'Reposes ça où tu l'as trouvé', 'Viens ici et ne touche à rien.'

Il s'intéressait de près à un ensemble de bougies parfumées lorsque quelqu'un lui buta dans les jambes. Il baissa la tête pour voir un petit garçon qui marchait sans regarder où il allait et qui venait de lui rentrer dedans. L'enfant leva les yeux vers Drago et sans prévenir, se mit à hurler. Il détala en courant et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant.

Drago se figea…la honte et l'humiliation s'insinuant en lui comme un poison. La mère de l'enfant vint s'excuser auprès de lui mais Drago n'entendit même pas ses paroles.

« Viens Alexis, on s'en va… »

« On va où ? » Demanda le petit garçon une fois qu'ils furent revenus dans la rue. Drago marchait vite et Alexis peinait à le suivre.

« A la maison. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est parce que l'autre garçon il a pleuré quand il t'a vu ? »

« Alexis. Si tu ne me connaissais pas et que tu me voyais pour la première fois, est-ce que tu aurais peur de moi ? Réfléchis bien. » Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

La question était difficile pour un petit garçon de seulement cinq ans. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Drago. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste ou qu'il se mette en colère contre lui. Que pouvait-il répondre. Il avait toujours vu Drago comme ça. Hermione lui avait tout expliqué et il n'avait jamais pensé à avoir peur.

« J'aurais pas peur Drago, parce que t'es le plus gentil. »

« Mais si tu ne me connaissait pas Alexis ! Tu ne saurais pas que je suis gentil. »

« J'aurais pas peur Drago, je te jure. Et je veux pas rentrer à la maison. Le garçon il était méchant. C'est pour ça qu'il a crié. Il est méchant. Et puis il y avait plein d'autres enfants dans le magasin et personne d'autre à crié. »

Alexis marquait un point. Il était vraiment perpiscace et sa remarque aurait très bien pu être prononcée par Hermione.C'était ce qu'elle lui aurait dit si elle avait été là. Elle lui aurait dit qu'il était ridicule de réagir comme ça pour un seul enfant alors que les autres n'avaient pas semblés effrayés par ses cicatrices. Elle se serait un peu énervée et aurait insisté pour qu'ils continuent leurs courses.

« Je veux pas rentrer Drago. Allez. »

Oui…finalement, c'était comme si Hermione était là.

Pour faire plaisir à Alexis et pour ne pas avoir le sentiment d'avoir échoué, il se força à sourire et à continuer leur balade. Mais l'ambiance n'était plus la même. Une sourde angoisse s'était emparée de lui et il se ne sentait pas bien. Il n'avait plus le cœur à chercher le cadeau parfait pour Hermione et se contente de regarder les objets sans les regarder. Alexis du sentir le malaise de Drago, puisqu'il se rapprocha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Drago ? »

« Oui bonhomme ? »

« Je suis fatigué. »

« Très bien. On va rentrer alors. Et une fois à la maison on va préparer du chocolat chaud et on pourra prendre le gouter avec Hermione lorsqu'elle va rentrer des cours. »

« Ouii, t'es trop génial Drago. » S'exclama-t-il en frappant dans ses mains.

.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra des cours, Alexis lui sauta dessus en hurlant, comme à son habitude. La jeune femme était surprise de le voir et elle jeta un regard perçant à Drago. Elle était bien sur très heureuse de voir Alexis. Par contre, le fait que Drago ai décidé de passer l'après-midi avec lui, sans travailler ses cours et sans réviser pour les examens lui plaisait moins. Elle ne fit néanmoins pas de remarque, ne souhaitant pas culpabiliser le petit garçon.

Ils s'assirent tous à table, autour du chocolat chaud, accompagné de brioche et de confiture de fraise. Alexis se régalait et avait de la confiture tout autour de la bouche, mais quand Drago se leva pour aller aux toilettes, il s'empressa d'avaler l'énorme morceau de brioche qu'il avait dans la bouche pour pouvoir débiter à Hermione.

« Maman tout à l'heure on est allés se promener avec Drago et dans le magasin y'a un garçon il a eu peur de Drago et il a crié et après Drago il voulait rentrer à la maison et il m'a demandé si j'aurais eu peur de lui si je le connaissais pas et après j'ai dit que je voulais pas rentrer donc on a continué mais Drago il était tout triste et il parlait plus alors j'ai dit que j'étais fatigué même si c'était pas vrai et donc on est rentré et puis Drago il est redevenu comme avant. »

Il avait l'air inquiet pour Drago et regardait Hermione avec l'espoir visible qu'elle lui dirait de ne pas s'inquièter et que Drago allait bien. La brune le prit sur ses genoux et Alexis le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Tu diras pas à Drago que je te l'ai dit hein ? »

« Non. » Dit-elle en mimant le geste de fermer sa bouche avec une fermeture éclair.

« Maman ? Pourquoi parfois les gens ils sont méchants avec Drago ? Pourquoi ils ont peur ? »

« Je ne sais pas mon lapin. Je pense que certaines personnes ont peur parce qu'elles n'aiment pas les gens qui sont différents d'eux. Même si c'est juste une différence physique. Et d'autres sont tout simplement stupides. »

« J'aime pas quand les gens sont méchants avec Drago. »

« Moi non plus Alexis… »

Dans le couloir, Drago avait entendu une bonne partie de la conversation. Il était touché de l'inquiètude d'Alexis à propos de lui. Mais il aurait aimé qu'Hermione ne soit pas au courant. Il ne voulait plus paraitre faible devant elle. Ce n'était pas une période facile pour elle et il ne devait pas l'embêter encore et toujours avec ses problèmes et ses angoisses. C'était à lui de s'occuper d'elle à présent et non le contraire, et si Hermione savait qu'il avait toujours du mal à faire avec le regard des autres, ce n'allait pas être facile de s'occuper d'elle.

Alexis resta encore un peu avec eux, puis Drago le ramena pendant qu'Hermione allait réviser pour ses examens. Le blond déposa Alexis chez Jackie puis rentra chez lui. Hermione était plongée dans ses cours et il alla s'installer sur le canapé, puis alluma la télévision, sans oublier de jeter un sortilège pour qu'Hermione ne soit pas dérangée par le son. Il mit la chaine consacrée au quidditch mais ne manqua pas le regard noir qu'Hermione lui lança. Il lui adressa à son tour un regard surpris mais elle secoua la tête et se replongea dans un livre, écrivant frénétiquement des notes.

Drago reporta son attention sur la télévision mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer du coin de l'œil les regards fréquents que lui jetait Hermione et ses soupirs agacés tout aussi régulier.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus et se tourna vers elle, l'interrompant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien ! Apparemment. »

« Je te crois pas. Il faut que m'expliques là. Je n'ai rien fait et tu as l'air en colère contre moi. »

« Oui, tu ne fais rien, c'est bien ça le problème. Tu crois que tes examens vont se réviser tous seuls ? Tu crois que tu vas arriver devant ton parchemin ou devant ton chaudron les mains dans les poches et que tu vas bien t'en tirer ? Je n'y crois pas. Tu n'as rien fait de la journée, tu t'es amusé avce Alexis et là, tu regardes la télé. Tu m'énerves ! »

« Mais enfin Hermione. » Commença Drago qui commençait à s'énerver lui aussi « C'est _mes_ révisions, c'est _mon _problème si je ne travaille pas assez et que je rate _mes_ exams. Tu n'as pas à me crier dessus parce que je ne suis pas aussi studieux que toi. »

« Si, c'est mon problème et je cries si j'en ai envie. Tes examens et tes révisions me concernent autant que les miennes et je ne peux pas supporter de te voir avachi devant la télé alors que tu devrais avoir tes parchemins et tes livres ouverts sur les genoux ! »

Sa voix devenait un peu hystérique et Drago compris alors pleinement ce que Potter avait voulu dire la dernière fois, lors du repas. Le blond se surprit à penser qu'il était heureux de ne pas être sortis avec elle pendant qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard et il se demandait comment Potter et Weasley avaient fait pour la supporter pendant ces six années d'école, notamment lors de l'année des BUSES… Franchement, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il ne révise pas. Elle n'était pas sa mère !

« Je réviserais quand j'en aurais envie. » Répliqua-il buté.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et le fixa en colère, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, probablement dans l'intention de dire quelque chose qu'elle risquait de regretter. Puis finalement, elle lâcha un « Très bien. » Et rassembla toutes ces affaires, avant de transplaner.

Incrédule, Drago regarda l'endroit ou elle se trouvait juste quelques secondes auparavant. Est-ce qu'elle faisait vraiment la tête pour une stupide histoire de révisions ? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce fut à son tour de secouer la tête. Il envisagea pendant un instant l'idée d'aller la rejoindre, mais il laissa tomber. Si elle voulait faire la tête, qu'elle fasse la tête.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione, Drago, Théo et Lylas avaient tous les quatre TP de potions. Lorsqu'Hermione arriva, elle retrouva Théo et Lylas et demanda immédiatement à cette dernière si elle pouvait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi Drago n'est pas avec toi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Il m'énerve. » Répondit simplement Hermione.

Il s'installèrent dans la salle de potions et lorsque Drago arriva à son tour, il se glissa sur le siège à côté de Théo et derrière Hermione qui l'ignora superbement. Théo lui jeta un regard interrogateur et le blond tapota son index sur sa tempe.

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive encore ? »

« Elle est cinglée…voila ce qui nous arrive. Potter avait raison. Elle est déjà insupportable et ça va durer jusqu'en janvier. »

« Exams ? »

« Oui. Elle ne me parle plus parce qu'hier j'ai regardé la télé alors que selon elle, j'aurais du réviser. » Expliqua Drago.

« Tu feras moins le malin quand tu te retrouveras avec un P » S'écria Hermione en se retournant pour le fusiller du regard. »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire sérieusement ? » Demanda Drago à Théo « J'ai l'impression que mes notes sont aussi les siennes. »

« C'est Granger non ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » Fit Théo en rigolant.

Hermione l'ignora pendant tout le TP et pendant le repas. En réalité, elle avait passé le déjeuner plongée dans un livre, négligeant son assiette et répondant par monosyllabes lorsque Théo ou Lylas lui parlaient. Les examens commençaient le lundi suivant pour elle et elle était dans un état de stress permament. Drago avait bien envie de se moquer d'elle en la voyant marmonner en lisant ses cours mais il n'était pas assez fou pour prendre ce risque.

Il rentra chez lui l'après-midi et ne fut pas surpris de ne pas voir Hermione arriver une fois ces cours finis. Cette fille pouvait être une vraie teigne quand elle le décidait. Et encore une fois, Drago craquait le premier. Il n'y pouvait rien. Elle lui manquait et il avait envie de la voir. Tant pis, il la laissait gagner, il se ramollissait mais il avait envie d'être avec elle. Il transplana chez elle et la trouva assise à table, endormie sur une pile de parchemins…

La vision était tellement mignonne qu'un sourire sincère s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa légèrement son bras pour la réveiller. Elle remua un peu et finit par ouvrir les yeux une fois que les lèvres de Drago se furent posées sur sa joue.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question ? Je ne crois pas que la table soit un endroit approprié pour dormir… »

« … »

« Tu travailles trop. »

« Et toi pas assez. » Dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Peut-être…mais je n'ai pas la marque de mon livre sur le visage moi. » Ricana-t-il.

Hermione se contenta de se lever et de se presser contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre son cou. Sa main remonta le long de son torse et alla caresser son visage. Les paroles d'Alexis flottèrent à nouveau dans sa tête. Elle _devait_ trouver.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous êtes contente du sort réservée à Miranda. Le directeur à bien l'air décidé à aller en justice donc les ennuis ne sont pas finis pour elle...mais ils sont finis pour Hermione en tout cas !

Une review et vous pourrez être réveillées par Drago !

Bisous Bisous


	46. Chapitre XLIV

Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? Pour moi tout va bien, je suis satisfaite d'avoir écrit ce chapitre. Il se passe quelque chose dans ce chapitre que je ne cesse de repousser depuis des jours. Cela amorce encore plus la fin de l'histoire et j'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider. Mais bon, je vous laisse découvrir cela !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les personnages sont à **JK Rowling.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Pauline** : Oui, Alexis est très intelligent et il comprend beaucoup de chose. Et rassure-toi, Drago ne veut pas louper ces exams. C'est juste qu'il a d'une part moins de cours à réviser qu'Hermione (qui suit un double cursus) et d'autre part, Hermione en fait toujours trop pour ses exams, c'est bien connu xD

**Loufoca's Slave** : Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser Miranda s'en sortir sans dommages !

**Pitchounette** : Merci beaucoup :)

**lapin d'Alice** : Tu as l'air de t'être éclatée en Espagne ! xD Et quand il s'agit du domaine des examens, je pense qu'Hermione ne sera jamais cool xD Au contraire, elle se rigidifie avec l'âge...

**Happy-event** :Drago te fait savoir qu'il est vexé, et que pour la peine il ne viendra pas te réveiller xD (Il est blond hein...les blonds c'est insensible à l'humour...non Drago, pas taper...pas...aiiiiiiie). Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Voici la suite.

**Vera Bennett** : Ouiiiii, Alexis c'est le mignon des petits garçons *_* (oui, je suis gaga, et alors ? xD)

**Elena Grape** : Je ne sais pas quoi dire...ca me fait juste super, HYPER plaisir que tu dépense ton forfait pour mon chapitre (et en même temps ça m'embarrasse un peu xD ). Tu vas avoir un début de réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre :D

* * *

**Chapitre XLIV : A way to heal me **

**.  
**

« Donne moi la définition générale de la médicomagie selon l'encyclopédie magique du XVIIIème siècle. »

Hermione se mit à débiter tout ce qu'elle savait et alors que Drago se penchait sur le parchemin qu'il tenait entre les mains pour vérifier, Hermione le lui arracha des mains.

« Mais… »

« Il me manque un bout. »

« Il ne te manque rien du tout ! Rends-moi ce parchemin, c'est moi qui interroge ! »

« Attend, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. »

« T'es vraiment chiante Hermione. A quoi est-ce que ça sert que tu me demandes de t'aider si tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Je te fais confiance. » Répondit-t-elle distraitement, ses yeux parcourant frénétiquement son parchemin. « Je suis sure que j'ai oublié de noter quelque chose ici. »

Elle se précipita sur un de ses livres et Drago leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il n'était vraiment pas sorti de la taverne. Et en jetant un regard autour de lui, il se félicita pour avoir insisté sur le fait qu'Hermione reste chez elle-même si c'était plus petit. Il n'aurait pas supporté voir son salon dans un tel état, c'est-à-dire recouvert de livres, parchemins et plumes en tout genre.

La première épreuve commençait demain et Hermione était intenable. Elle était stressée, se stressait, stressait Drago et stressait Potter et Weasley. Depuis le début de la journée, elle avait passé trois fois la tête dans la cheminée pour savoir si ils révisaient bien. Complètement folle. Elle avait tenté de faire la même chose avec Théo mais celui-ci n'était pas tombé dans le piège : il avait bloqué sa cheminée juste après ça. Et Théo avait vraiment beaucoup de chance parce qu'il devait avouer qu'à l'instant même, Hermione commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs.

« De toute façon je vais aller préparer à manger alors garde ton parchemin et révise toute seule. »

« J'ai pas faim. »

« Et bien moi si…et on ne t'a jamais dit que si tu ne mangeais pas ton attention serait moins optimale. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

Pestant contre la folledingue qui avait prit possession de sa petite-amie, il s'éloigna pour préparer le repas, la laissant réciter à voix haute ses cours qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur.

Il avait vraiment essayé de trouver un coté mignon et attendrissant à cette obsession pour les examens et la panique de l'échec mais il avait brillament échoué. Il avait plutôt envie de lui hurler de se taire plutôt qu'autre chose et il se maudissait de voir que Potter avait eu raison. Hermione était tellement tendue que toute tentative de câlin était avortée dans l'œuf, chaque approche de Drago ayant lamentablement échoué.

Il mangea seul, Hermione ayant catégoriquement refusé de faire une pause pour avaler quoi que ce soit et se contentait de croquer dans une pomme tout en colorant des passages d'un livres à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Je vais me coucher. » Lança Drago au bout d'un moment.

« Hmmm. »

Elle le rejoignit plus de deux heures plus tard. Il ne dormait pas mais son irritation augmenta lorsqu'il entendit Hermione ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir un livre. Il soupira et se retourna, décidé à la bouder.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais. Elle était venue ici pour qu'il n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle le laissait de côté et maintenant il faisait la tête. Mais cela n'était pas plus mal. Comme ça il n'allait pas avoir envie de s'intéresser au livre qu'elle lisait. « Magie noire et sortilèges en Chine. » .

Elle lisait, mais la conviction n'était plus là. Elle perdait l'espoir de trouver quelque chose par ce moyen là. Et sans le vouloir, elle avait commencer à faire une liste d'ingrédients qui seraient susceptibles de rentrer dans la composition d'une potion pour guérir les marques telles que celles de Drago. Son projet était utopique, elle le savait bien. Elle avait beau être intelligente, elle n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour créer une potion de cette envergure. Mais tout de même, dès qu'une plante, un liquide ou un autre ingrédient dont les propriètes magiques pouvaient être efficaces lui venaient en tête, elle les notait. Ainsi elle avait l'impression de continuer à agir pour lui. Elle tendit une main pour caresser sa joue mais Drago la repoussa et rabattit le drap sur son visage.

« Drago ? »

« Tu aurais aussi bien pu rester dans le salon. » L'entendit-elle marmonner.

« Je voulais juste être avec toi. »

« Tu es dans la même pièce que moi. Tu n'es pas avec moi. Tu es avec tes parchemins, tes cours et tes révisions ! » Cracha-t-il

« Excuse-moi d'avoir envie de réussir mes examens. » Répliqua-t-elle, vexée.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir envie que ma petite-amie me prête un peu d'attention. »

Hermione eut envie de lui hurler que c'était ce qu'elle faisait en lisant des livres et les livres pour trouver une solution pour LUI. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il risquait de lui en vouloir encore plus. Alors elle referma le lourd volume, le rangea dans sa table de nuit et s'allongea aux côtés du blond. Elle se colla à lui et l'enlaça mais il n'eut aucune réaction.

« Drago… »

« Je ne suis pas à ta disposition. »

« Je ne te délaisse pas, c'est juste que j'ai besoin d'être préparée. »

« … »

Elle embrassa sa nuque et glissa ses mains sur son ventre, le faisant frissonner. Il se retourna et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes pour un baiser plein de tendresse.

« Tu es sure qu'il n'y a que ça ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire. »

« Que je pense que tu te plonges peut-être aussi dans les révisions pour ne pas penser à la période à laquelle on est et au fait que tes parents te manquent. »

Il regretta sa phrase lorsqu'il vit ses yeux s'humidifier instantanément, mais il sut en même temps qu'il avait visé juste. Elle plongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou et se mit à pleurer.

« Ils me manquent tellement… »

« Je sais. Et laisses moi te dire que ce que tu fais est totalement stupide. Si ils veulent rester en Australie parce qu'ils ont des nouveaux amis, du travail ou je ne sais quoi qui les retient là-bas, cela ne t'empêche pas de leur rendre la mémoire. Tu es une sorcière Hermione ! Alors qu'ils habitent à Londres ou en Australie, quelle différence ? Tu devras juste prendre un abonnement au portoloin. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple ! Je leur ai effacé la mémoire Drago ! Ils risquent de m'en vouloir énormément. »

« Tu as fait ça pour les protéger. »

« Oui…et non. J'ai été une fille horrible. J'ai toujours fait passer Ron et Harry avant mes propres parents. Depuis que j'ai fait mon entrée dans le monde magique, je les ai délaissés et leur avoir modifié la mémoire fait partie de ça également. Je suis une fille indigne. »

Drago la serra contre elle en lui murmurant qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi. Il la berça jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs cessent et qu'elle se détache de lui pour relever son visage vers le sien.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-elle juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Et je suis désolée d'être chiante en ce moment…mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

« Ca je m'en était rendu compte…Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. »

.

.

Hermione et Drago ne se virent pas beaucoup de la semaine. Drago avait en effet estimé qu'il serait préférable pour leur santé mentale à tous les deux de rester chacun chez soi pendant la semaine d'examens. Après la première épreuve, il avait constaté que la jeune femme n'avait pas du tout atteint son plafond, et qu'elle pouvait être pire encore puisque s'ajoutaient à ses plaintes, ses peurs de rater et ses marmonnement, des lamentations au sujet de l'épreuve qu'elle venait de passer et qu'elle était sure et certaine d'avoir raté. Et puisqu'il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison, il avait décidé d'aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe était plus verte.

Et en effet, elle l'était. Et c'était également beaucoup plus calme et il pouvait réviser tranquillement et à son rythme, en faisant des pauses quand bon lui semblait, le tout sans se faire hurler dessus et menacer d'échec par Hermione-La-Harpie.

Néanmoins, cette liberté relative avait aussi un côté négatif. Tout seul, sans Hermione pour l'occuper, il avait de longs moments où il ressassait encore et toujours des idées noires à propos de ses cicatrices.

Hermione étant sous pression, ils s'étaient pas mal disputés ces derniers temps et les pensées de Drago vagabondaient. Il pensait à ce qui arriverait si il se séparait d'Hermione un jour. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, bien sur, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était amoureux d'elle mais si jamais cela arrivait pour une raison x ou y que se passerait-il pour lui ? Hermione n'aurait pas de mal à retrouver quelqu'un mais lui ? Serait-il condamné à rester célibataire pour le restant de sa vie ?

Il avait également tenté de remettre un miroir dans sa salle de bain. Hermione n'étant pas là, elle ne risquait pas de s'inquièter si jamais cette tentative marchait aussi bien que la fois où il s'était déshabillé avec la lumière allumée. Et bien lui en avait prit parce qu'il n'avait tenu qu'une journée. Une journée à avoir envie de se fracasser la tête contre le fameux miroir à chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied dans sa salle de bain.

Alors il avait finit par l'enlever. Mais malheureusement le souvenir de son visage ne partait pas aussi facilement et restait gravé dans son cerveau. Contrairement au reste de son corps, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur son visage. Il avait oublié qu'il était si abimé, si…si horrible à regarder. Et encore une fois, les mêmes questions reprenaient leur chemin. C'était comme un cercle vicieux dans lequel il était condammner à tourner. Un labyrinthe sans sortie dans lequel il était coincé. Et tout cela lui faisait horriblement mal.

.

Ainsi, il fut soulagée lorsqu'il sortit de sa dernière épreuve de potions, le vendredi juste avant les vacances. Hermione l'attendait à la sortie de sa salle et lui sauta dessus dès qu'elle le vit apparaitre.

« Alors ? Tu as réussi ? Tu as eu quoi comme questions ? C'était dur ? Tu as pu répondre à tout ? »

« C'est un questionnaire à choix multiple ou je dois répondre à toutes tes questions. Sincèrement Hermione. J'ai terminé, qu'on en parle plus. »

« Mais… »

« Mais c'est les vacances alors profitons-en ! »

« C'est les vacances pour toi ! Moi j'ai une autre semaine d'examens à la rentrée. »

« … »

« Mais tu as raison. C'est les vacances pour l'instant alors j'arrête. C'est promit. » Dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Ils se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur, avec Théo, Lylas, Jen, Harry et Ginny qui venait d'arriver de Poudlard. Harry et elle étaient collés l'un à l'autre et Drago ne cessait de leur jeter des regards dégoutés. Il mourrait d'envie de leur dire d'aller se prendre une chambre mais il doutait qu'Hermione apprécie, au vu de l'air satisfait qu'elle arborait en les regardant.

« Alors vous faites quoi pour les fêtes ? » Demanda Lylas.

« Moi mes parents et ma petite sœur viennent des Etats-Unis pour les passer avec moi. Je voulais rentrer mais ils voulaient venir visiter. » Fit Jen. « Et toi ? »

« Moi chez ma grand-mère. Avec toute la famille. Par contre je serais avec Théo au nouvel an. »

« D'ailleurs. » Intervint Ginny, qui avait choisi ce moment pour se décoler de la bouche d'Harry « Hermione, maman à dit que tu pouvais venir au Terrier et que Malefoy était le bienvenue lui aussi. »

« Ron n'était pas dans la pièce je suppose. »

« En effet, mais tu ne vas pas te priver juste à cause de mon stupide frère ! » Commença à s'énerver Ginny. »

« Je ne me prive pas Gin'. Mais je préfère passer Noël avec Drago et peut-être Alexis. Mais il n'est pas exclu que l'on vienne passer un moment le 25. »

« On ? » Demanda Drago.

« Si tu n'as pas envie de venir tu ne viendras pas. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton irrité. « J'ai chaud. Je vais prendre l'air. »

Elle s'éloigna vers la porte et Drago, Harry et Ginny se levèrent d'un bon. Le survivant fit rasseoir la rouquine et se dépêcha de rejoindre Drago qui était déjà dehors, à côté d'Hermione. Cette dernière jouait avait la légère couche de neige qui commençait à s'étaler sur le sol et les bancs du Chemin de Traverse. Harry vit Hermione lever les yeux vers lui et fronçer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde vient ? Je ne suis pas un bébé. »

« Je sais ça, Hermione. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Malefoy a eu la même idée. »

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard et se placèrent de part et d'autre d'Hermione, ce qui réussit à lui tirer un sourire. Elle s'attendait presque à ce que Drago s'exclame qu'il était arrivé le premier.

Ce fut presque ça. Harry lui attrapa le bras, et dans la seconde qui suivit, Drago saisit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Vous allez vous battre pour savoir qui m'aime le plus. »

« C'est moi ! » Répondirent-t-il en cœur.

« Retires ça tout de suite Potter ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te démolise, avant d'aller répéter ce que tu viens de dire à Weasley fille. »

« On ne joue pas dans la même catégorie Malefoy. Je suis son meilleur ami et je l'aime de cette façon là. Pas toi. Donc je gagne. »

« Vous êtes vraiment imbéciles parfois. »

« Mais c'est qu'elle rigole ! » S'exclama Harry en lui ébourrifant les cheveux.

« Il lui suffit de regarder ta tête pour ça. » Commenta Drago.

« Allez Hermione, il fait un peu froid dehors, non ? »

« Si je rentre, je ne veux pas que vous parliez de Noël en famille. C'est trop pour moi. »

« Je sais…et je pense que la conversation à changé depuis. »

En effet, ils étaient maintenant passés au Quidditch à même si c'était toujours mieux que Noël, Hermione ne se sentait pas moins seule et entourés d'hystériques. Néanmoins, c'est un sourire sincère qui éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur eux. Drago, Harry, Ginny, Théo, Lylas et Jen. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir des amis formidables et se réjouissait de pouvoir compter sur eux.

En début de soirée, ils se séparèrent tous pour rentrer et Drago insista pour faire un détour par le Londres moldus, afin d'acheter de la nourriture chinoise. Hermione accepta en songeant et ils se dirigèrent vers la partie moldue de la ville, patinant un peu sur la fine couche de neige glissante. En marchant, il passèrent devant un kiosque à journaux et Hermione laissa son regard glisser sur les unes des différents magasines, avant de continuer sa route.

Ils achetèrent à manger et se précipitèrent ensuite dans une ruelle sombre, pour pouvoir transplaner, le froid ayant eu raison d'eux.

.

.

« Qu'est ce qu'on achète à Alexis ? » Demanda Hermione entre deux nems.

« Je ne sais pas ? Des jouets ? Des _livres_ ? »

« Quoi comme jouet Drago Malefoy ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Même pas en rêve ! »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit. Je viens de dire que je sais pas. »

« Tu mens ! Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu penses à un balai et c'est hors de question. »

« En réalité je pensais à un mini-balai. Le mot 'mini' étant de première importance. »

« C'est non. »

« Tant pis. J'aurais essayé. Et moi qu'est-ce que je vais avoir ? »

« Une figurine Harry Potter. »

Elle explosa de rire en voyant l'air scandalisé de Drago « Je suis sure qu'il irait parfaitement sur ta table de chevet. »

« Si tu m'offres ça je…je… »

« Oui ? »

« Je pratiquerais un rituel vaudou avec. Et tu te débrouilleras pour lui expliquer pourquoi il a mal partout, une fois que je lui aurais planté mes petites aiguilles partout dans le corps. »

Ils avaient terminé de manger en se chamaillant, puis s'étaient affalée sur le canapé devant un bon film, puis un deuxième, avant de finalement aller se coucher.

.

Fatiguée par sa semaine d'examens stressante, Hermione s'était rapidement endormie mais elle fut brulatement réveillée sur les coups de trois heures du matin. Son cerveau marchait apparemment plus vite qu'elle et un détail insignifiant s'était rapellé à elle, en rêve. Et à présent, elle s'était redressée tel un ressort, et respirait bruyamment. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait été idiote. C'était tellement évident qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle avait été tellement obsedée par tous ce qui avait trait à la magie qu'elle en avait oublié ses propres origines. Pourtant son cerveau avait gardé cette info insignifiante, et même plus, il l'avait reconnu comme étant une information importante. Son cerveau était génial.

Lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant le kiosque à journaux, plus tôt dans la soirée, l'un des gros titre d'un magasine people traitait d'une star de la chanson américaine qui s'était fait refaire le poitrine pour la troisième fois. Elle était tellement bête. La solution était là depuis le début. Pourquoi n'y avait-t-elle pas pensé !

Drago marmonna dans son sommeil et Hermione se retourna vers lui, caressant son front du bout des doigts. Certes, il existait une solution mais Drago y serait surement beaucoup plus réticent que si il avait été question de potions ou de sortilèges. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve le bon moment et la bonne manière de lui parler. Mais de toute façon, elle n'allait en rien le forcer. Et avant toute chose, il lui fallait des renseignements complèmentaires.

L'adrénaline retomba peu à peu, et elle se rallongea, néanmoins libérée d'un poid. Elle se colla contre son petit-ami et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime. » Murmurra-t-elle avant de se rendormir.

.

.

« Drago, Drago, Drago ! Ca fait super hyper méga giga trop longtemps que t'es pas venu me voir ! Tu m'aimes plus ? Hein, hein, hein ? »

« Bien sur que si je t'aime toujours. Mais je travaille moi. »

« Menteur. Tu travailles même pas. Tu vas juste à l'école. Je le sais moi. C'est Alexis qui me l'a dit. »

« Evidemment. »

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? Et dis Drago, tu va m'acheter un cadeau pour Noël hein, hein, hein ? »

« Tu verras bien jeune fille. »

« Tu dois m'acheter un cadeau parce que je suis ton amoureuse, même si je suis que la deuxième et que c'est Hermione la première. Tu dois nous acheter un cadeau à nous deux, d'accord, d'accord ? Et tu m'as même pas dit ou-est-ce qu'on allait. »

« A la patinoire. » Répondit Hermione en entrant dans la chambre de la petite fille, après avoir discuté quelques instants avec ses parents. »

« Chouette ! J'adore la patinoire moi ! »

Dina était toujours aussi excitée qu'à son habitude et sautillait tout en tenant fermement la main de Drago. Alexis quant-à lui, tenait la main d'Hermione et semblait un peu inquiet. Il ne savait pas patiner et même si Hermione lui avait assuré qu'elle l'aiderait et qu'elle lui tiendrait la main, il semblait avoir peur de tomber.

Lorsque le batiment abbritant la patinoire se dessina au bout de la rue, Alexis se mit à ralentir de plus en plus, total opposé de Dina qui courrait presque en tirant sur la main de Drago.

Hermione finit par s'arrêter et s'abaissa pour être au niveau d'Alexis.

« N'aie pas peur mon lapin. Je te promets que tu vas t'amuser. Je ne dis pas que tu ne tomberas pas mais je te tiendrais, et tu vas apprendre vite. »

« C'est pas ça maman…enfin, si j'ai un peu peur de pas savoir patiner mais… »

« Il y a autre chose ? Dis-moi ? »

« J'ai peur qu'il y ai d'autres gens méchants, comme au magasin de l'autre fois et que Drago il soit triste après. »

« Oh… »

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était touchée du fait qu'Alexis s'inquiète pour Drago, mais en même temps, elle regrettait le fait qu'il pense à se soucier de ça. Il n'avait que cinq ans, il aurait du être tellement plus insouciant.

« Tu sais Alexis, ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Les autres fois, il n'y a pas eu de gens méchants, alors ce sera surement le cas ici aussi. Et puis même si ça arrivait. Nous avons Dina avec nous hein. Compte sur elle pour botter les fesses à celui qui rendra Drago triste. »

« Moi aussi je veux lui botter les fesses. » Répliqua Alexis, qui semblait retrouver la forme.

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione ! Alexis ! Vous faites quoi ? On attend nous ! » Hurla la petite fille.

.

Alexis se détendit au bout de cinq tours de patinoire, après avoir constaté qu'il arrivait à tenir sur ses deux patins sans tomber et qu'il pouvait même lâcher la main d'Hermione où de Drago à condition qu'ils restent près de lui.

Dina quant-à elle avait déjà semé la panique dans la patinoire. Elle glissait comme une furie sur la glace, slalommant entre les gens comme un vrai bolide. C'était à se demander si il existait une activité au monde qu'elle puisse faire calmement.

Drago s'amusait bien. Le patin à glace n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, puisque cela existait également chez les sorciers. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Nora Parkinson, la mère de Pansy, les emmenait souvent, Pansy, Blaise, Daphné Greengrass et lui à la patinoire. Il se rapellait qu'Astoria finissait toujours en larmes en les voyant partir, parce qu'elle voulait venir elle aussi mais que sa grande sœur refusait qu'elle sorte avec _ses_ amis. Amis ? Foutaises. Ces quatres là avaient été les premiers à lui tourner le dos lorsqu'ils avaient sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Vraiment, c'était une très belle définition de l'amitié.

Drago observa Dina s'approcher d'Alexis et d'Hermione et venir prendre la main du petit garçon. Elle sembla parlementer pendant un moment avec la brunette puis elle finit par entrainer Alexis avec elle. Drago retira ce qu'il avait dit avant. Finalement, il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire calmement. Elle s'était adaptée au rythme d'Alexis et patinait tranquillement, veillant à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Un sourire fleuri sur les lèvres de Drago. Ces deux là étaient adorables ensemble et il espérait de tout cœur que leur amitié allait continuer. Même si Dina risquait de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Le regard fixé sur les enfants, Drago manqua la petite fille qui vacillait sur ses patins et qui n'arrivait apparemment pas à freiner. Elle arrivait droit en avant et ne put que tendre les bras en avant pour tenter de minimiser l'impact. Elle bouscula Drago, avant de tomber à terre et Drago se retrouva lui aussi les fesses sur la glace. Il se releva en un mouvement, et, ne voyant personna venir en aide à la petite qui lui était rentrée dedans, il s'avança vers elle pour la relever.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se pencher sur elle, quelque chose le retint. Et si elle réagissait comme le garçon du magasin de décoration ? Et si elle se mettait à hurler et pleurer dans toute la patinoire en cherchant sa mère ? Et si elle refusait qu'elle le touche pour la remettre debout. Il regarda ses mains gantées. Au moins, elle ne verrait pas les cicatrices sur ses mains.

Il tergiversa pendant un très court moment, qui lui sembla pourtant très long, avant de finalement se pencher sur la petite fille. Il passa les bras sous ses aisselles et la redressa, gardant une main sur son bras alors qu'elle chancelait.

Deux yeux verts se levèrent vers lui et la petite fille lui fit un sourire timide.

« Merci Monsieur. »

« Ca va aller maintenant ? »

« Non ! Je…vous pouvez me ramener près de la barrière s'il vous plait. »

Drago obtempéra et la laissa ensuite repartir, plus rassurée maintenant qu'elle pouvait se rattraper à la barrière.

Dina déoubla à côté de lui dans la minute qui suivit, les mains sur les hanches et l'air mécontente.

« Drago, c'était qui cette fille ? »

Le blond eut une vision de Dina, six ans plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait au beau milieu de son adolescence et du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Sincèrement, il plaignait ses futurs petits-amis.

« C'est…que suis-je bête, j'ai oublié de lui demander son prénom. Attend, je reviens ! »

« Non, non, non, Drago ! Tu restes là ! T'as pas le droit de donner la main à d'autres filles que moi et Hermione. »

« On dit 'Hermione et moi'. »

« C'est pareil ! »

« Pourquoi tu lui donnais la main ? »

« Parce qu'elle est tombée et que je la ramenais à la barrière mademoiselle l'Auror. »

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles mademoiselle l'Auror ?

« Parce que tu me poses des questions dignes d'un interrogatoire. »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux ? » Demanda Hermione qui venait d'arriver avec Alexis.

« Drago il est pas content parce que je lui pose des questions parce que je veux pas qu'il nous trompe avec une autre fille. »

« Où est-ce que tu as appris ça toi ? Et est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tromper veut dire ? » S'exclama Hermione alors que Drago rigolait franchement.

« Elle ira loin ma petite Dina. » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Une vraie Serpentarde. »

.

.

Les jours suivants avaient été agités. Hermione et Drago avaient passé leur temps à courir les magasins pour acheter leurs cadeaux de Noël. Hermione avait également trouvé du temps pour organiser leur soirée du nouvel an, réviser, parlementer avec Molly à propos de sa non-présence le soir du vingt quatre décembre, réviser, passer du temps avec ses amis, réviser, consacrer du temps à Drago et réviser.

Elle n'avait néanmoins pas trouver l'occasion de parler à Drago de sa trouvaille. Elle avait plusieurs fois eu l'envie de lui en parler mais elle ne savait pas sous quel angle aborder la chose et elle avait peur de le brusquer. Elle était allée se renseigner un peu plus concrètement mais elle ne savait pas si Drago allait être réceptif.

Finalement, l'occasion se présenta l'avant-veille de Noël. Hermione avait prit la salle de bain la première, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se glisser dans les draps, elle s'était rapellée qu'elle avait laissé son bracelet et ses boucles d'oreilles sur le bord du lavabo. Elle était alors allée les chercher et était rentrée dans la salle de bain alors que Drago s'y trouvait.

Elle l'avait surprit en train d'observer son torse et son ventre, les larmes aux yeux et avec l'air d'un condamné. Son cœur s'était serré, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait dans ce qu'il appelait 'un moment de faiblesse' et il s'était retourné vers elle, essayant en vain de reprendre contenance.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Drago… »

« Je te dis que ce n'est rien ! »

« Drago, il faut…il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est…finit ce que tu as à faire et rejoins-moi dans la chambre. » Lui dit-elle d'une voix anxieuse, avant d'attraper ses bijoux et de s'échapper de la pièce

De retour dans la chambre du blond, elle s'installa sur le lit, avant de se relever et de se poster devant la fenêtre. Elle regarda les flocons qui tourbillonnaient dans la nuit avant d'aller se rasseoir sur le lit. Elle se glissa sous le drap et s'assit en tailleur, portant sa main gauche à sa bouche.

« Arrête de ronger tes ongles Granger ! » Fit Drago en la rejoignant.

« Je ne me les ronge pas. »

« Non. Tu t'arraches la peau ! C'est pire. Et j'espère que tu ne craches pas tout sur mon lit. »

« Non… »

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle leva le visage vers lui et le regarda, longuement. Elle avait peur de faire une erreur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle lui proposait ça pour son propre interêt. Non. C'était pour lui.

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Et je te supplie de ne pas m'en vouloir. C'est pour toi et uniquement pour toi que je l'ai fait. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je sais…je sais depuis un bon bout de temps que tes cicatrices sont irréversibles. Je le savais même avant ton rendez-vous avec la médicomage mais je n'ai pas osé te le dire parce que je ne voulais pas détruire ton moral, et parce qu'au fond de moi, j'espèrais qu'elle me détrompe. Mais quand je te voyais si mal, j'étais malheureuse moi aussi alors je me suis mit en tête de trouver une solution. J'ai lu des dizaines et des dizaines de livres, demandé à des gens. Il existe quelques rares solutions mais elles sont trop dangereuses et ne valent pas le coup. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ces risques parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. Je me suis intéressée à plein de formes de magie anciennes et oubliées sans succès. Et puis, il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu une illumination, et je ne comprend toujours pas comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça. La magie n'a peut-être pas de solution à ton problème, mais la médecine moldue… »

« La médecine moldue ? Mais… »

Drago s'arrêta, prenant le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Bien sur, il aurait aimé qu'elle lui parle de ses recherches mais il n'était pas en colère contre elle. Juste surpris, et touché.

« Hermione, comment veux-tu que les moldus réussissent là ou la magie ne marche pas. Les moldus sont… »

« N'oses même pas dire que les moldus sont inférieus Drago ! Tu te trompes. Dans beaucoup de domaines, ils sont même plus avancés que nous. Réfléchis : puisqu'ils n'ont pas la magie, ils sont bien obligés d'inventer des choses, des techniques, des objets pour accomplir ce que nous faisons d'un simple sort. Et grâce à ça, ils peuvent même nous dépasser puisqu'ils réfléchissent à des choses auxquelles nous ne pensons même pas. »

« … »

« Pour revenir à la médécine. Il existe une branche de la médecine qui s'appelle la chirurgie esthétique…non, réparatrice. Chirurgie réparatrice. »

« Quelle est la différence ? »

« Dans le fond c'est la même chose. Mais la chirurgie esthétique c'est pour emballir, du moins c'est le but au départ, même si au final, certaines personnes en abusent et finissent par s'enlaidir plus qu'autre chose. La chirurgie réparatrice, comme son nom l'indique, c'est pour réparer, des dommages physiques tels que des oreilles décollées, des nez cassés ou…des cicatrices. »

« Et…ça marche vraiment ? Mes cicatrices pourraient disparaitre ? »

« Pas disparaitre. Du moins, pas toutes. Mais les atténuer, les rendre moins visibles. »

« … »

« Je sais que ça fait beaucoup ce que je viens de te dire mais je veux simplement que tu y réfléchisses. Que tu envisages cette possibilité. Et retient surtout que si je te propose ça, c'est pour toi. Moi je me fiche de tes cicatrices. Je t'aime avec. Mais je n'en peux plus de te voir souffrir à cause de ça… »

Elle arrêta ensuite de parler et le fixa, simplement, attendant une réponse. La tendresse qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la rassura et lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, elle soupira de soulagement.

« Merci Hermione. Merci. »

* * *

Voilààà, vous êtes nombreuses à me demander régulièrement si il va 'guérir', si Hermione va trouver et plusieurs m'ont déjà parlé de la chirurgie esthètique. Cette solution est celle que j'avais prévu depuis le tout début de cette histoire. Je savais que ca se passerai comme ça d'une part parce que ça aurait été trop facile de résoudre le problème en un coup de baguette, d'autre part parce que j'avais envie de montrer qu'il y a des domaines ou les moldus peuvent réussir là ou la magie échoue. Bref. J'essayais de rester vague à chaque fois que vous me parliez de la chirurgie réparatrice mais je pense que certaines d'entre vous aviez deviné xD.

Breffons, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce passage d'ailleurs parce qu'il nous rapproche encore un peu plus de la fin. je n'arrêtais pas de repousser ce moment et en plus, je ne savais pas comment l'amener dans le récit...

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas.

Une review et à vous la patinoire avec Drago :D

Bisous Bisous


	47. Chapitre XLV

Hello, Hello, comment allez vous ? Bientôt la rentrée ? Si c'est le cas, je vous en souhaite en bonne. Moi j'ai encore une semaine de vacances :( c'est trop court une semaine. Je ne veux pas y retourner !

Breffons. Au fait, j'ai oublié la semaine dernière mais si il y en a ici qui sont inscrits sur **Pottermore**, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP avec votre pseudo :) comme ça on pourra faire des duels héhé

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews annonymes : **

**Xx-Me-and-MyWorld-xX : **J'ai essayé d'aller sur ton blog pour te répondre mais on me dit qu'il n'existe plus !Tu verras bien si ça fonctionne ;)

**Loufoca's Slave : **Qu'il redevienne beau comme un Dieu ça risque de ne pas être possible. Il faut rester crédible voyons :)

**Pitchounette : **Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre si il accepte ou non ^^

**lapin d'Alice : **En effet Ginny n'est pas hostile à Drago. Elle ne l'aime pas plus que ça mais elle voit bien qu'Hermione est heureuse avec lui.

**Charlotte : **Je suis contente de te retrouver. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances !

**Vera Bennett : **Ravie que les dialogues Harry/Drago te plaisent :D Voici la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre XLV : Christmas Time**

**.  
**

Drago ne lui reparla pas tout de suite de leur conversation de la veille, mais la jeune femme ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir, non pas à l'idée d'une possible guérison mais à l'idée que cela se fasse à la manière moldue, par des moldus. C'était quelque chose qui lui était étranger et même si il avait beaucoup changé en six mois et que son opinion sur les moldus avait évoluée elle-aussi, elle se doutait qu'il avait toujours des réticences et que le fait de ne rien connaitre à la médecine moldue devait l'inquiéter.

Elle allait le laisser y penser seul, sans intervenir. Après tout il s'agissait de son corps, et la décision devait lui appartenir à lui seul.

En attendant, Hermione tenait à ce qu'ils passent un bon Noël et s'activait depuis le tout début de matinée à rendre cette envie réalisable. Tôt dans la matinée, elle était allée chercher Alexis et en rentrant, ils s'étaient attelés à la décoration de l'immense sapin de Noël qu'elle avait acheté. Drago avait grimacé en voyant les épines qui se répandaient partout sur le sol, mais il avait lui-même convenu que son appartement était plus grand et que si Hermione mettait le sapin chez elle, elle n'aurait plus la place de faire quoi que ce soit.

Drago les avait aidés pendant un moment, après avoir cédé aux supplications d'Alexis, puis il était parti voir son père, pendant que le petit garçon et Hermione continuaient de disposer guirlandes, boules de toutes les couleurs et figurines dans le sapin de Noël.

Finalement, l'activité n'était pas aussi dure qu'Hermione l'avait imaginée. Elle s'amusait avec Alexis et ne pensait pas réellement à ses parents. Voir le sourire du petit garçon suffisait à lui donner du baume au cœur et lui faisait oublier sa tristesse passagère.

.

.

Cela faisait quelques temps que Drago n'était pas allé rendre visite à son père. Ils correspondaient par lettres bien sur, mais Drago ne pouvait pas se passer de visite alors que c'était Noël. Les gens pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voulaient mais mis à part ces deux dernières années, Drago gardait des bons souvenirs de ses Noël en famille. Lucius se déridait un peu et Narcissa tenait à ce que le Manoir soit décoré de manière raffinée. Ils avaient parfois des invités, mangeaient bien et Drago recevait toujours des présents conséquents. Mais au délà de ça, c'était l'esprit de famille qu'il aimait à Noël. Et savoir son père seul, en prison, lui faisait mal au cœur.

Il faisait froid sur la barque et Drago se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer. Il espérait que les cellules étaient convenablement chauffées.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la prison, il du attendre un long moment, pour que les aurors vérifient le paquet qu'il avait apporté à son père. Une fois qu'ils furent certains que rien ne lui permettrait de s'évader, ils laissèrent Drago accèder à la cellule de visite.

Son père semblait être encore plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il semblait las également et son regard était éteint.

« Drago. Comment vas-tu ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question ? Comment allez-vous ? Est-ce que…ont-ils recommencé ?»

« Tu me poses la question à chacune de tes lettre et la réponse est toujours la même : non. Tout va bien…aussi bien que ça puisse aller lorsque l'on est enfermé ici. »

« Est-ce que votre cellule est assez chauffée ? »

« Je ne vais pas mourir de froid si c'est la question que tu te poses Drago. Tu es beaucoup trop inquiet et tu le montres beaucoup trop. Mais je devrais être habitué à présent… »

« … »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

La question avait été posée du bout des lèvres mais Drago releva un regard surpris et reconnaissant vers son père. Il était heureux que son père demande des nouvelles d'Hermione. Il n'était pas obligé de le faire, et pourtant…

« Ca peut aller. »

« Bien. »

« Je vous ai apporté quelque chose. » Fit-il ensuite en tendant un paquet à son père.

Lucius pinça les lèvres en voyant le papier cadeau et observa son fils en haussant un sourcil. Drago regarda ailleurs. Il le savait. Il avait dit à Hermione que ça ne servait à rien de faire un paquet cadeau mais elle avait insisté…

Lucius déballa l'emballage et en sortit une cape noire d'hiver qui semblait très couteuse, ainsi qu'un pantalon qui semblait lui aussi venir de la boutique la plus chère du chemin de Traverse.

« Joyeux Noël. » Fit le blond.

« Joyeux, je ne sais pas. » Dit-il en enfilant néanmoins la cape, après l'avoir observée sur toutes les coutures.

Il ne remercia pas son fils de vive voix mais le regard qu'il lui adressa signifiait la même chose.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de votre avocat ? » Reprit ensuite Drago.

« Il est toujours très occupé à chercher une solution. Il doit s'entretenir avec un responsable du département de la justice magique dans le courant de février. »

« Février ? Mais…c'est loin ! Si je… »

« Non Drago ! C'est le meilleur avocat de toute l'Europe. »

« Bien… »

La conversation s'orienta pendant un moment sur des sujets un peu plus légers, mais Drago savait qu'il devait parler à son père de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hermione. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin d'avoir son avis.

« Père je…Hermione à peut-être trouvé une solution pour…pour mes cicatrices ? »

« Plait-il ? Cette fille est peut-être la plus intelligente de votre génération, mais Drago, des blessures due au Feudeymon sont inguérissables… »

« Par la magie, oui. »

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? » Demanda Lucius d'un air suspect.

« Hermione m'a parlé de la médicomagie moldue. Ils font quelque chose qui s'appelle de la chirurgie réparatrice et qui pourrait atténuer mes cicatrices. »

« Médicomagie Moldue ? Mais enfin Drago ! Tu as perdu l'esprit. C'est cette fille qui te … »

« Mais ça peut marcher ! C'est la seule solution dont je dispose. »

« En quoi cela consiste ? » Demanda Lucius d'un ton sec

« Je…je ne sais pas…mais, je suppose qu'Hermione attend que j'ai pris ma décision pour me donner plus d'informations. »

« Ne le fais pas ! » Trancha Lucius.

« Pourquoi ? Vous savez à quel point je souffre de ces cicatrices. »

« Et tu as à ce point confiance en la médicomagie moldue ? Réfléchis un peu Drago. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'ils vont te faire. Imagines que ça râte ! Imagine que tu te retrouves avec encore plus de cicatrices qu'avant ! As-tu pensé à cela Drago ? »

Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité mais si Hermione le lui avait proposé, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de risques non ? N'était-ce pas elle qui avait dit que la magie noire pouvait aussi guérir ses cicatrices mais que les risques étaient trop grands ? De plus, son père n'aimait pas tout ce qui se rapportait aux moldus. Comment avait-il pu croire que son avis serait neutre ?

« Mais…et si ça marche. »

« Honnêtement Drago. Les moldus ne peuvent pas réussir là où la magie n'a pas de solution. C'est du non-sens. Nous sommes supérieur à eux, si nous ne pouvons pas faire quelque chose. Eux ne le peuvent pas ! » Déclara Lucius, sur de lui.

Inconsciemment, Drago prit sa décision à cet instant là. Ainsi pourrait-il peut-être lui prouver que les moldus n'étaient pas si inférieurs à eux que cela. Lui-même n'était pas encore très au clair sur ce point là. Il ne savait pas trop quoi croire…mais il était hors de question qu'il passe à coté de sa chance de faire partir – ou au moins diminuer – ses cicatrices.

« Tu ne vas pas m'écouter de toute façon. Tu vas l'écouter _elle. _Vraiment… » Marmonna-t-il.

.

.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Hermione et Alexis avaient terminé de décorer le sapin. De la musique de Noël résonnait dans l'appartement et une délicieuse odeur lui titilla les narines.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il les découvrit en train de décorer des biscuits et Alexis leva une main pleine de glaçage vers lui.

« Drago regardes ! Avec maman on a fait des biscuits. Pleins de biscuits. Ils sont en forme d'étoiles, de sapins et de bonhommes. Il y en a d'autres dans le four ! »

« Je peux en goûter un ? »

« Oui. » Fit Alexis

« Non ! » Dit Hermione en même temps.

« Hermione ! A quoi ça sert de faire plusieurs fournées de biscuit si je ne peux pas en manger. Et ne me dit pas que tu veux en garder pour amener chez Weasley. Je pense que sa mère à du faire à manger pour nourrir le pays entier. »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

« Tout le monde sait ça. » Répondit-il en attrapant un biscuit. « Délicieux. » Ajouta-t-il après l'avoir mit dans sa bouche.

« Drago il faudra que tu mettes tes chaussures sous le sapin. Normalement on accroche les chaussettes sur la cheminée mais maman elle a dit que comme il n'y a pas de cheminée ici, on allait mettre nos chaussures sous le sapin. »

« Mais Alexis, si tu ne crois pas au Père Noël, pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça ? » Demanda Drago.

Alexis le regarda comme si il était profondément stupide et secoua la tête dans une parfaite imitation d'Hermione. « Ben, c'est Noël. » Répondit-il d'un ton évident.

Hermione eut un petit rire et tendit le biscuit qu'elle venait de décorer à Alexis. Il était en forme de bonhomme et Alexis le plaça entre deux autres bonhommes qu'il avait décorés lui-même. En les regardant plus attentivement, Drago réalisa que ces biscuits les représentaient tous les trois : Lui, Hermione et Alexis.

C'était…étrange. Ou du moins, il savait qu'il aurait du trouver cela étrange mais ce n'était pas le cas. En réalité, il se sentait bien. Tous les trois, ils ressemblaient à une vraie famille. Il aurait du avoir peur de penser à un terme aussi fort que celui-ci, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait au moment présent. Et il était certain qu'Hermione ressentait la même chose que lui.

« Maman, les cadeaux on les ouvre ce soir ou demain matin ? »

« Demain matin. Tu as le droit de te coucher un peu plus tard que d'habitude parce que c'est Noël, mais pas assez tard pour les cadeaux. »

« Oh… »

« Et interdiction de venir nous réveiller aux aurores. » Prévint Drago. « Sinon je mords. »

« Ta phrase sens le vécu. » Commenta Hermione « Je t'imagine parfaitement réveiller tout le monde aux premières heures du jour quand tu étais petit. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux. J'avais tellement de cadeaux qu'il me fallait des heures pour tout ouvrir. »

« Pourri-gâté ! Ton père a aimé ce que tu lui as offert d'ailleurs ? »

« Plus que le papier cadeau. »

« Il devrait s'estimer heureux. Dans une boutique du chemin de traverse, ils vendaient du papier cadeau avec des éclairs dessus en hommage à Harry. J'en ai acheté un rouleau. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il va ouvrir son cadeau. » Ricana-t-elle.

« Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu n'as pas emballé _mon_ cadeau avec ça ! »

« Bien sur que si. Ca va parfaitement avec ta figurine Harry Potter. »

« Tu plaisantes Hermione. Tu ne m'a pas vraiment acheté une figurine Harry Potter j'espère ? »

Hermione lui envoya un sourire éclatant, et reporta son attention sur sa dernière fournée de biscuits. Une fois terminés, elle laissa Alexis aller faire un jeu de bataille explosive avec Drago et s'attella à la préparation du repas. Au bout d'une heure, elle commença à envisager la possibilité d'avoir un elfe de maison plus tard…pas à plein temps bien sur. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait en engager un qu'elle paierait très bien, juste pour les grandes occasion. Comment faisait Molly ? Comment faisait sa mère ?

Au bout d'une heure et demie, elle était en sueur et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : pouvoir s'asseoir sur le canapé et ne plus bouger. Elle avait voulu faire un vrai repas de Noël et elle était en train d'en comprendre pleinement la signification. Elle avait l'impression de courir partout alors que la cuisine n'était pas si grande que ça. Elle avait failli massacre la dinde en voulant la farcir et avait décidé à temps de se servir de sa baguette plutôt que de continuer à mains nues. Ladite dinde mettait un temps fou à cuire et Hermione se demandait si elle allait un jour prendre la jolie couleur dorée que les dinde de Poudlard, de Molly et de sa mère arboraient toujours. Elle avait toujours des doutes quant-à la réussite de son pudding de Noël. Au moins elle était sure que la buche qu'elle avait acheté serait là pour sauver la mise.

Hermione ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte du four pour voir ou en était la cuisson de la dinde…puis elle alla préparer l'entrée tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Alexis qui avait organisé un concert improvisé pour quelques privilégiés qui étaient un hippogryffe et une licorne en peluche, et Drago. Apparemment, il maitrisait parfaitement les chants de Noël.

.

Hermione se joignit à eux à la fin de la dernière chanson et applaudit de bon cœur avec le blond.

« Tu as terminé ? » Demanda celui-ci.

« Oui. Mais j'espère que cette foutue dinde farcie voudra bien dorer. »

« Parfait. Je m'occupe de l'apéritif. »

Hermione s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins et caressa les cheveux d'Alexis qui jouait à côté d'elle. Pour la première fois de la journée, son esprit se porta vers l'Australie. Ses parents. Ils avaient déjà fêté Noël si l'on tenait compte du décalage horaire. Tout les deux en tête à tête ou peut-être avec des amis… En ignorant qu'à des kilomètres de là, il y avait leur fille unique qui souhaitait plus que tout passer ne serait-ce qu'un moment avec eux. Que diraient-ils si ils la voyaient. Est-ce que sa mère serait fière d'elle ? Est-ce qu'ils désapprouveraient le fait qu'elle s'occupe d'Alexis ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient finis par apprécier Drago ?

« Maman ? » Fit Alexis en grimpant sur ses genoux. « T'es dans la lune ? »

« Oui mon lapin, je pensais à quelque chose. »

« Je t'aime maman. » Déclara le petit garçon en se serrant contre elle.

Prise de cours, Hermione se mit à pleurer, touchée en plein cœur par la déclaration d'Alexis.

Mais le petit garçon se méprit sur ses larmes et pensa avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Il tourna la tête vers Drago en quête d'aide, avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione.

« Pardon maman. » Murmura-t-il d'un ton triste.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuse Alexis ? »

« Parce que…je savais pas que je devais pas le dire. Je voulais pas te faire pleurer moi. Je veux pas que tu sois triste. »

« Oh…mais je ne pleure pas parce que je suis triste. » S'exclama-t-elle en le serrant de nouveau contre elle « On ne pleure pas uniquement lorsque l'on est triste tu sais. Et là, je pleure parce que je suis contente. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

« Bien sur que c'est vrai. Et moi aussi je t'aime. Très fort. »

.

Dans la cuisine, Drago avait entendu tout l'échange. Il resta dos à eux, refusant de leur montrer son expression. Il devenait vraiment trop sensible et il n'aimait absolument pas ça. Il ne savait même pas expliquer pourquoi cela l'émeuvait autant…

Finalement, lorsqu'il entendit que la séquence émotion était terminée, il se retourna et revint vers eux, le plateau d'apéritif lévitant devant lui.

Ils passaient une très bonne soirée. Alexis était là pour les égayer et les faire rire, Hermione avait finalement réussi à faire dorer sa dinde et le repas était délicieux.

Drago était justement en train d'aider Alexis à couper sa viande, lorsque deux coups retentirent à la porte. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent, le même air interrogatif sur le visage.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non. C'est peut-être un voisin qui a besoin de quelque chose. »

Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit et elle jeta un regard en arrière, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Pourrais-je parler à Drago ? »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je voudrais lui parler. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous voulez lui gâcher son Noël ? Vous voulez encore lui faire du mal ? »

« Hermione, c'est qui ? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là d'ailleurs ? Je veux dire, pourquoi n'êtes vous toujours pas à l'hôpital ? »

« On m'a laissée sortir il y a deux semaines. Et maintenant j'aimerai parler à mon fils. »

« Votre fils ? Vous avez une drôle de conception du mot 'fils' si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Hermione, qui… »

Il arrêta net de parler. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Vraiment. Jusque là, il passait réellement une très bonne soirée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on vienne tout lui gâcher ? Qu'est ce que Narcissa faisait sur le pas de la porte par Salazar ?

« Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton dur, une fois remit de sa surprise.

« Je voulais te parler. »

« Pour quoi faire ? Pour me répéter encore une fois que j'étais plus beau avant, que j'aurais du me marier avec la fille Greengrass et que j'ai gâché détruit vos espoirs de beau mariage ? Ou peut-être voulez-vous me répéter que je ne suis plus votre fils. Rassurez-vous, je l'ai bien compris. »

Narcissa pâlit et Hermione remarqua pour la première fois à quel point elle semblait fragile. Elle avait maigri et semblait minuscule dans son long manteau noir. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait légèrement.

« No…non, je ne suis pas venue pour te dire tout ça. J'essaye de me soigner Drago. Et mon psychomage pense que… »

« Donc si vous êtes ici, c'est uniquement parce que votre psychomage vous l'a demandé ! »

« Non. Je…je vous voulais m'excuser. »

« Vous excuser ? De quoi ? Vous avez pensé chaque mot que vous m'avez balancé à la figure. »

« C'est faux. »

« Oh non. C'est parfaitement vrai et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

« J'ai peut-être pensé certaines choses. Mais pas toutes. Je suis désolée. »

« C'est trop tard pour être désolé. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, son regard oscillant entre Drago et Narcissa. Certains y voyaient là un défaut, d'autre une qualité mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de Narcissa. Elle avait fait le premier pas, ce qui était une bonne chose. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça dans la fond, même si elle avait avouer penser certaines des choses qu'elle avait dit à Drago. Hermione pensait qu'elle méritait peut-être une chance, mais Drago n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec elle.

« Drago… »

« Non. C'est trop facile de faire ça. C'est trop facile de dire qu'on est désolé. Une mère ne rejette pas son propre fils. Vous n'êtes donc pas ma mère. »

« Maman, pourquoi Drago il crie ?»

Alexis avait finit par se lever de table et s'était dirigé vers la porte, alerté par le ton qui était monté. Drago se retourna, prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa mère.

« Je n'oublie pas non plus ce que vous lui avez fait. » Dit-il en pointant Alexis du menton.

« Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. » Répondit Narcissa d'une voix faible « Pardonnes-moi. Je ne peux pas rester seule. Ton père n'est pas là et je me sens tellement perdue sans lui. »

« Je ne peux rien y faire. Vous ne comptez plus pour moi à présent. Peut-être que père vous pardonnera un jour mais pas moi. Laissez-nous fêter Noël tranquillement ! » Termina-t-il avant de claquer la porte au nez de Narcissa.

Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer, bien décidé à ne pas gâcher la soirée, puis il retourna vers la table, Alexis toujours dans les bras. Il le déposa sur sa chaise, se réinstalla sur la sienne et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était.

« La dinde est délicieuse. »

« Oh, je t'en prie Drago. » Fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce qui vient de se passer. C'était une parenthèse dans la soirée, elle est refermée, maintenant passons à autre chose. Je sais ce que tu penses mais je n'ai pas envie de faire un pas vers elle. Fin de la discussion. »

Hermione hocha la tête et continua de manger. Puis ils firent une pause et regardèrent un peu les programmes de Noël à la télévision. Hermione trouvait que les programmes sorciers étaient en tous points semblables aux moldus et Alexis semblait adorer si on se fiait à ses yeux qui ne décollaient pas de l'écran.

Assise contre Drago, Hermione lui caressa le bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi. » Lui souffla le blond.

« … »

« Je ne peux pas pardonner comme ça, en un claquement de doigts. Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis rancunier et tu ne pourras rien n'y faire. Je n'ai pas envie de lui pardonner. Elle m'a rejetté quand j'étais au plus mal et à présent que c'est elle qui doit guérir, je veux qu'elle comprenne ce que ça fait. Je n'ai pas envie de l'aider. J'ai tiré un trait. »

« Mais c'est ta mère. »

« Je ne la considère plus comme tel. Et je m'y fais parfaitement. »

Hermione décida qu'il était temps d'entamer le dessert losrqu'elle entendit la présentatrice annoncer Célestina Moldubec, pour une nouvelle version de son tube _Un chaudron plein de Passion. _Elle apporta le pudding et la buche et rit en voyant Alexis et Drago se jeter dessus comme si ils n'avaient pas le ventre déjà plein.

Il jouèrent ensuite au Monopoly version sorcier, et Alexis remporta la partie après avoir réussi à acheter Poudlard, Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang, le Ministère de la Magie et la Gazette du sorcier. Hermione lui versa ensuite un verre de lait de poule qu'il but avant d'aller se coucher.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione revint dans le salon, après avoir lu une histoire à Alexis, Drago avait éteint les lumières, laissant uniquement la guirlande lumineuse du sapin de Noël éclairer la pièce. Il était allongé sur le canapé et Hermione alla s'installer à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur son torse. Elle y déposa un baiser, avant de fermer les yeux.

« J'ai passé un très bon Noël Drago. »

« Moi aussi. Si on oublie la petite interruption de ma chère génitrice. »

« … »

« … »

« Qu'est ce que tu dirais si je te disais que j'espère que c'est le premier d'une longue série de Noël qu'on passera ensemble ? »

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Arrêtes. » Dit-elle en le frappant légèrement sur le torse « Je suis sérieuse. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je te dirais. Je te dirais que moi aussi. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sur que c'est vrai. Je t'aime et tu le sais. »

« Moi aussi. » Murmura Hermione en souriant.

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui, sentant le sommeil arriver.

Elle sentit la main de Drago sur son dos, puis il souffla son prénom.

« Hermione ? »

« Mmh ? »

« J'ai réfléchi. Et j'ai prit ma décision. Je veux faire la chirurgie réparatrice. »

* * *

Voilàà. Bon, l'intervention de Narcissa n'était absolument pas prévue. Mais j'étais en train de me dire en écrivant que le chapitre était quand même vachement plat. Et puis là voilà qui a débarqué comme ça sans prévenir xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Une review et vous pourrez fêter Noël avec Drago !

Bisous Bisous


	48. Chapitre XLVI

Bonsoir ! Je reviens de la piscine et je suis crevée, pourtant, me voilà quand même à poster ce chapitre. Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous xD 

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Lapin d'Alice : **Narcissa nous a juste fait une apparition impromptue xD. Ah toi aussi tu aimes le foot ? :D Bienvenue au club (c'est le cas de la dire xD)

**B : **Plus jamais je ne ferais de prédiction quant-à la longueur d'une fic xD Je pensais vraiment qu'en 10 chap elle serait bouclée...LOL quoi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas. je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours :D

** Xx-Me-and-MyWorld-xX : **Tu trouveras la réponse à tes questions dans les prochains chap :D merci pour la review !

**Charlotte : **Comme je disais à une autre revieweuse, pour le "veux-tu m'épouser" c'est bête qu'on ne puissa pas mettre du ton à l'écrit, parce que tu aurais su tout de suite qu'il plaisantait.

**Anioul : **Merci à toi pour la review. Je suis contente que tu aimes !

**Vera Bennett : **Oui, là le Lucius il ne fait plus le poids xD Même si Drago l'aime quand même :)

* * *

**Chapitre XLVI : Rendez-vous**

**.  
**

« Les cadeaux, les cadeaux, les cadeaux ! On va ouvrir les cadeaux ! » S'écria Alexis en sautant sur le lit.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit hier ? Pas aux aurores ! » Gromella Drago

« Mais il est au moins onze heures ! » Protesta Alexis.

Hermione souleva sa tête de l'oreiller et regarda le réveil. Il n'était pas onze heure mais dix heures moins le quart. Mais c'était raisonnable, surtout qu'elle était prête à parier que le petit garçon était réveillé depuis bien longtemps et qu'il avait attendu autant que sa patience le lui permettait, dans son lit.

Il continuait de sautiller sur le matelas et Drago l'attrapa soudain par la taille, le faisant tomber entre eux. Alexis se rapprocha d'elle et plaqua un bisou sur sa joue.

« J'ai été voir le sapin ! »

« Et ? »

« Y'a plein de cadeaux ! On va les ouvrir maman ! Alleez. »

« Cinq minutes. »

« Est-ce qu'on va aller chez la maman de Ron aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. Elle a très envie de te voir. Harry aussi. »

« Et Drago il va venir avec nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Drago tu va venir avec nous ? »

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux que tu viennes moi. »

« Je ne m'entend pas très bien avec Ronald. »

« C'est qui Ronald ? »

« Ron. » Répondit Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu t'entend pas avec lui ?

« Parce qu'il est… »

« Drago ! »

« Si on allait ouvrir les cadeaux. »

.

Alexis sauta du lit en hurlant et se précipita dans le salon. Dès que Drago et Hermione arrivèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, il se rua sur le premier cadeau qui portait son nom, déchira le papier et se mit à pousser des exclamations de joie en découvrant un terrain de quidditch, avec les joueurs qui volaient tous seul en se passant le souaffle. Puis il attrapa un autre paquet et découvrit avec la même joie, plusieurs livres de contes et d'histoire.

Il tendait la main vers un troisième paquet mais s'arrêta en voyant qu'Hermione avait également commencé à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

La brunette avait attrapé un petit paquet de forme carrée, qui renfermait une petite boite. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une feuille de papier pliée en huit. Elle la déplia et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en lisant l'écriture vacillante d'Alexis qui avait écrit « Joyeux Noël Maman », au dessus d'un dessin représentant une maison recouverte de neige. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur la boite et ouvrit en grand la bouche en voyant les petites boucles d'oreilles posées à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas des boucles d'oreilles en or ou en argent, elles étaient toutes simples et très colorées mais Hermione savait déjà qu'elle allait les porter tout le temps.

« Merci mon lapin. » S'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

« J'ai choisi tout seul ! Drago il m'a même pas aidé. »

« Quand est-ce que vous êtes allés faire ça ? Je n'ai même pas réalisé. »

« Tout le monde à ses petits secrets Granger. » La taquina Drago avant d'attraper à son tour un paquet.

Au bout de trois quart d'heures, tous les paquets étaient ouverts et le sol était jonché d'emballages. Alexis avait également reçu un père Noël en chocolat bien moldus, des chocogrenouilles et des fondants du chaudron, ainsi qu'un jeu de bavboules. La brunette avait offert un pull et des livres à Drago, et il avait eu des places pour un match de quidditch de la part de Théo et Lylas. Hermione avait reçu le traditionnel pull et des mouffles de la part de Molly et Arthur. Un assortiments de farces et attrapes de chez Fred et Georges, un foulard et une pince de la part de Ginny, des livres sur les potions de la part de Théo et Lylas. Ron lui avait offert un bel agenda en cuir et Harry lui avait offert des chaussons tout doux et une tasse avec écrit dessus « Ne pas déranger, je viens de me lever ». Enfin, elle avait reçu de la part de Drago un tableau pour décorer son appartement, une nouvelle cape d'hiver et un ensemble de lingerie. La couleur de ses joues avait du rivaliser avec celle du manteau du Père Noël, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert ce dernier présent, et Drago qui restait stoïque n'aidait pas à arranger les choses. Elle avait bafouillé un merci, avant que le blond se mette enfin à rigoler et à se moquer gentiment de sa gêne.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent ensuite tranquillement et se préparèrent pour le Terrier. Drago ne voulait toujours pas venir mais Alexis insista tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva devant la porte de la maison biscornue sans savoir comment il était arrivé là. Alexis leur tenait la main à tout les deux, un peu impressionné à présent, à l'idée de se retrouver avec plusieurs personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Hermione ma chérie ! »Fit Molly en ouvrant la porte et en serrant Hermione dans ses bras « Entrez donc. » Continua-t-elle en adressant un signe de tête poli à Drago « Et comment va ce petit bonhomme ? »

Alexis adressa un petit sourire timide à Molly mais sa main se ressera un peu plus autour de celle de Drago. Molly les débarassa de leurs manteaux et écharpes, et puis il se dirigèrent vers le salon.

A cet instant, Drago fut ravi qu'Alexis se montre timide et qu'il reste collé à lui. Au moins, de cette manière, il allait échapper à la baguette meurtrière de la Belette et la Belette Père. Les autres semblaient moins hostiles. Les deux jumeaux faisaient comme si il n'était pas là. Celui qui avait été défiguré par Greyback était occupé avec sa femme. Potter et Weasley Fille étaient comme d'habitude et l'ancien prof de défense contre les forces du mal lui adressa un signe de tête polie. Sa femme tenait un bébé braillard aux cheveux violets foncés dans ses bras et sembla soulagée en voyant Hermione.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et le bébé changea radicalement d'attitude quand il vit Hermione. Ses pleurs cessèrent et il se mit à gigoter dans les bras de sa mère tout en tendant ses bras vers la jeune femme. Quand elle le prit dans ses bras, ses cheveux prirent une couleur bleue turquoise et il fit un grand sourire.

« Par Godric, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. » Soupira Tonks « Je vais finir par être jalouse de toi. »

« C'est parce qu'il ne me voit pas souvent. N'est ce pas Teddy ? » Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

« Salut cousin. » Fit ensuite Tonks en se tournant vers Drago. « Et salut ? »

« Alexis. » Marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il se rapprocha encore plus de Drago en voyant Ginny arriver tout sourire. Elle s'accroupit au niveau d'Alexis et tendit les mains vers lui.

« Bonjour Alexis, je m'appelle Ginny et Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« C'est toi la meilleure amie de maman ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est ça. C'est bien moi. »

« Maman elle m'a dit que t'étais gentille. »

« Vraiment ? » Fit Ginny en regardant Hermione.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prit ce jour là. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Teddy commençant à peser lourd dans ses bras, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et l'installa sur elle. Elle prit sa baguette et s'amusa à en faire sortir des petits serpentins de couleur pour l'amuser. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Alexis les regarder alors elle lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il vienne.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et Hermione lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Est-ce que tu veux le prendre ? »

« J'ai le droit ? »

« Bien sur, assied-toi bien. »

Alexis obéit et Hermione posa ensuite le bébé sur ses genoux, en lui montrant où mettre ses mains pour le tenir correctement. Alexis sembla un peu tendu au départ, puis il se mit à sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent en voyant les cheveux de Teddy changer de couleur, passant du bleu au vert pâle.

.

De son côté, Drago s'appliquait à éviter autant qu'il le pouvait le regard meurtrier de la Belette qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Il laissa son regarda vagabonder sur la pièce et celui-ci se posa sur le plus vieux des frères Weasley. Celui qui avait été défiguré. Comme lui. Drago trouvait étonnant qu'Hermione ne lui ai jamais de lui quand elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle se fichait de ses cicatrices. Il avait la moitié du visage ravagée et Drago devait avouer que cela ne lui rendait vraiment pas justice. Et pourtant, sa femme était l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il avait jamais vu, ce qui était normal puisqu'elle avait du sang de vélane dans les veines. Elle était grande, belle, élancée, avec des jambes immenses, une taille fine, de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus. Cette femme aurait pu avoir n'importe quel homme et pourtant, elle était mariée à Weasley. Cela laissait Drago encore plus perplexe que devant le choix d'Hermione. Parce que lui, si il était repoussant physiquement, était riche et possédait de quoi satisfaire Hermione. Même si il savait bien qu'elle n'était pas avec lui pour ça, sa richesse était tout de même là. Tandis que Weasley avait la moitié du visage recouverte de cicatriced, il était en plus un Weasley, et qui signifiait Weasley signifiait pauvreté. Alors comment avait-il réussi à devenir le mari de Fleur Delacour ?

Elle avait l'air amoureuse de lui, si il se fiait à la manière dont elle le regardait. Etait-ce ça la clé ? L'amour ? Il avait l'impression que Dumbledore était entré dans sa tête. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que le simple fait d'aimer quelqu'un pouvait effaçer tout ses défauts.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'il vit que Bill Weasley était à présent juste devant lui. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on fixait les gens pendant trop longtemps.

Le rouquin tendit une main vers lui et Drago la serra.

« Des questions à me poser ? » Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

« Pardon ? »

« Je t'ai vu me regarder moi et ma femme. Alors je me demandais juste… »

"..."

"..."

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle s'en aille ? »

« Fleur ? Non. Pourquoi s'en irait-elle ? »

« … »

« Elle a eu tout le loisir de faire son choix. » Continua Bill qui avait saisi le sens de la question du blond « Lorsque Greyback m'a attaqué, elle aurait pu partir. Ma mère était déjà prête à annuler le mariage. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Si je me souviens bien de ses paroles, elle a dit qu'elle était « assez belle pour deux ». Ces françaises, quelle vanité. Et puis je sais qu'elle m'aime tout simplement. Et rien que pour ça elle ne partira pas. »

« Mais… »

« Hermione aussi à eu le choix non ? »

Drago eut un petit rire « Elle m'a quasiment forcé. »

« Alors de quoi as-tu peur ? »

« … »

« Tu sais, quand j'étais à Poudlard, et même après à Gringotts, la plupart des filles se retournaient sur moi. Il en était de même pour toi je suppose. Mais on s'y fait. »

« Tout le monde ne s'y fait pas. Pas moi. »

« C'est une question de temps. »

« Je vais faire de la chirurgie. » Annonça alors Drago, sans même savoir pourquoi. »

« De la quoi ? »

« Un truc moldu. Pour atténuer les dégats. C'est Hermione qui m'a proposé ça. »

« Oh…mais tu sais Malefoy. Il faudra quand même que tu parviennes un jour ou l'autre à accepter ce que tu es devenu… »

Molly annonça le repas à ce moment là, et Bill lui tapa gentiment l'épaule, avant de rejoindre sa femme, laissant Drago réfléchir à ses dernières paroles.

Le blond devait avouer que la mère Weasley cuisinait bien, même si la tablée faisait preuve d'une malpolitesse affligeante. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, fort, sans se soucier des autres. Le gamin hurlait depuis que sa mère avait décrété qu'elle allait installer sa chaise haute à côté d'elle et non à côté d'Hermione. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie de la quitter. La seule et unique chose qui amusait Drago était de voir que les jumeaux s'amusaient à mettre du sel dans le verre de la Belette, quand il ne regardait pas.

Le repas s'éternisa et se termina avec une dégustation de chocolat, et enfin, vers cinq heures, Hermione consentit à partir.

« Alors ? Ce n'était pas trop mal n'est ce pas ? »

« Mouais. »

« Arrête. Tu as discuté avec Ginny, Harry, Tonks et même Bill. Je vous ai vu parler tous les deux, pendant longtemps en plus. »

« Oui…c'était moins dur que ce que je pensais. »

« Ah ! Tu vois. Tu pourras venir avec moi le dimanche maintenant. »

« Alors ça, certainement pas. Je veux bien faire des efforts mais aller trainer dans cette maison une fois par semaine, c'est hors de question. »

.

.

Le reste des vacances était passé très vite. Drago avait gardé Alexis chez lui jusqu'au trente décembre et Hermione partageait son temps entre l'appartement de Drago où elle passait du temps avec lui et le petit garçon, et son propre appartement où elle continuait ses révisions avec acharnement.

Ils avaient passé la soirée du trente et un décembre avec Théo et Lylas, et Hermione avait invité Harry, Ginny et Ron pour le premier janvier mais le rouquin avait refusé de venir, ne voulant pas partager ne serait-ce qu'un repas, avec Drago.

Puis les cours avaient reprit et Hermione avait passé une nouvelle semaine pleine de stress. A présent que les examens étaient terminés, elle était moins tendue mais appréhendait tout de même les résultats.

Mais à présent, nous étions à la mi-janvier et le rendez-vous que Drago attendait et redoutait en même temps, était arrivé. Hermione lui avait juré qu'il s'agissait du meilleur des meilleurs chirurgiens, et il la croyait, mais il se lançait tout de même dans l'inconnu, puisqu'il n'avait aucune notion de la médicomagie moldue, et cela l'inquiètait.

Il était heureux qu'ils s'y rendent à pied, la marche lui permettant d'essayer de se calmer. Il sentait la main gantée d'Hermione serrer la sienne et cela lui donnait du courage.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le quartier huppé Londonien de Primose Hill et Hermione trouva facilement le cabinet du chirurgien, installé dans une immense maison.

La secrétaire vérifia son rendez-vous et les fit patienter dans une salle d'attente spacieuse. Hermione attrapa un magasine féminin pendant que Drago se rongeait les sangs, inquiets.

.

Il sursauta presquer lorsque le chirurgien vint les appeler. Il leur serra la main à tous les deux et les fit entrer dans son cabinet, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Bonjour Monsieur et Madame ? »

« Oh non. Nous ne sommes pas mariés. » Rigola Hermione.

« Autant pour moi. Je suppose que nous sommes ici pour Monsieur. »

Drago hocha nerveusement. Il vit le médicomage parcourir son visage des yeux, mais le regard était professionnel et le gêna moins qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Avant toute chose, je vais vous faire remplir ces papiers. Il est mieux de commencer par le plus ennuyant n'est ce pas ? Ce ne sont que des formalités d'usage. Nom, âge, taille, antécédent médicaux… » Dit-il en lui tendant un formulaire.

Une fois que Drago l'eut rempli, le chirurgien posa ses mains sur la table et déclara : « Passons aux choses sérieuses. Vous devez bien sur savoir que faire de la chirurgie esthétique ou réparatrice n'est pas un acte anodin. Il s'agit d'une modification du corps et avant d'accepter de m'occuper de vous, il faut que je sache si vous êtes apte à être opéré. Je ne parle pas d'aptitudes physiques mais il existe certaines personnes qui ne sont pas aptes psychologiquement à être opérées. Si cette opération est un simple caprice, je vous préviens tout de suite que je ne suis pas votre homme. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Parfait. Alors, pouvez-vous me dire, comment vous êtes vous fait ces brûlures ? Je ne vous ai pas examiné de prêt mais il me semble clair que ces cicatrices sont la résultantes de brûlures importantes. »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à Hermione. Le chirurgien était un moldu. Si il se mettait à parler de Feudeymon et autre histoire de magie, il risquait forcément de dire qu'il n'était psychologiquement pas apte. Mais heureusement, Hermione qui semblait penser la même chose, posa sa main sur son genou, tout en le regardant d'un air grave.

« Tu veux que je raconte ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce « Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'en parler. »

« Oui…vas-y. » Murmura-t-il en faisant délibérément trembler sa voix.

« Très bien. Drago est…était ingénieur chimiste. Il était très en avance dans ses études, on peut même dire que c'est un surdoué. Il a sauté plusieurs classes, ce qui explique pourquoi il était déjà ingénieur à seulement dix-huit ans. Il a commencé à travailler au mois de mars dernier dans une centrale, en Amérique du Sud. Ils travaillaient avec des produits dangereux, érosifs et inflammables. Je vous laisse deviner la suite…il y eu un accident. Toute une partie de la centrale à explosé et Drago se trouvait au premières loges. C'est un miraculé. Toutes les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans le même bâtiment que lui sont décédées. A l'hôpital, ils ne comprenaient même pas comment Drago pouvait être encore vivant tant ses brûlures étaient graves… »

« Oh… » Fit le chirurgien. « Donc, si je comprend bien. Il n'y a pas uniquement votre visage et votre cou qui a été touché. »

« En effet ce n'est pas le cas. Une bonne partie de mon corps a également été touchée. »

« Je vois. » Dit-il en écrivant sur un bloc note. « Vous êtes resté longtemps dans le coma ? »

« Trois semaines. Et puis j'ai du garder des bandages encore un peu après. »

« Ne vous a-t-on pas proposé la chirurgie à ce moment ? »

« Non. Comme ma compagne vous l'a dit, les gens me considéraient comme un miraculé. Je pense qu'ils estimaient que je devais me contenter d'être heureux d'être encore en vie. Et puis les brulures sont restées longtemps à vif. Il n'était pas possible d'y toucher. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous avoir recours à la chirurgie réparatrice ? »

« Parce que… » Il fit une pause et avala difficilement sa salive. « Parce que je ne supporte pas mon apparence. Je…mon visage et mon corps me dégoutent. J'ai mit des semaines à pouvoir sortir dans la rue sans avoir quelque chose qui puisse dissimuler mon visage…je…je n'aime pas en parler…je déteste ce à quoi je ressemble. »

« Mais vous avez bien conscience que je ne suis pas un magicien. Je ne pourrais pas faire totalement disparaitre vos cicatrices ! Seulement les atténuer. »

« Je sais mais…c'est déjà mieux que rien. Je n'arrive même pas à me regarder dans un miroir ! »

Hermione savait combien cela devait être dur pour lui, d'avouer son mal-être à un inconnu, alors elle posa de nouveau sa main sur son genou et le pressa doucement pour lui donner du courage.

« Est-ce vous qui l'avez poussé à ça ? » Lui demanda le chirurgien.

« Certainement pas. Je n'étais pas spécialement pour mais il ne s'agit pas de mon corps et je respecte sa décision. » Affirma-t-elle.

« Très bien. Monsieur Malefoy, je vais à présent vous demander de vous lever et de vous dévêtir, que je puisse vous examiner. »

Drago pâlit considérablement. Il s'était bien douté que le médicomage voudrait le voir mais… Mais Hermione était la seule à avoir vu son corps et l'idée de le montrer à un inconnu le révulsait. Quoi qu'il avait tort. Hermione n'était pas la seule. Les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste eux aussi avaient vu l'étendu des dégâts. Et cet homme aussi faisait partie du corps médical. Et si il voulait guérir un jour, il fallait bien qu'il dépasse ses peurs.

Lentement, il se leva et retira chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon. Puis il enleva son pull et son tee-shirt, se retrouvant uniquement en boxer. Il avait remarqué que le cabinet du médicomage comportait un miroir et s'était statégiquement placé dos à lui. Néanmoins il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. La luminosité était éclatante dans la pièce et faisait ressortir toute la monstrusité de sa peau. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il baisse la tête vers son torse ou il risquait de hurler.

Il préféra reporter son attention sur le médicomage qui avait enfilé les gants et posé une paire de lunettes sur son nez. Il s'approcha de lui et commença par examiner son visage.

« Oui…je vois…ce sont des cicatrices hypertrophiques et inestétiques – ne vous méprenez-pas, c'est un terme médical – elle sont très nombreuses, certaines sont superposées et le stade de cicatrisation est uniforme. »

« … »

« Est-ce que ça vous fait mal quand j'appuie dessus ? » Demanda-t-il

« Non. »

« Parfait. »

De son visage, il passa ses mains sur son cou, puis son dos. Il s'attarda particulièrement longtemps sur cette partie de son corps qui avait du être la partie la plus atteinte. Il examina ensuite ses bras et ses mains, son torse, son ventre et pour finir ses cuisses. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour prendre des notes et Drago devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui dire de se dépêcher.

Finalement, le médicomage lui signala qu'il en avait terminé et qu'il pouvait se rhabiller, ce que le blond s'empressa de faire, avant de se rasseoir face au médicomage.

« Bon, je vais être clair avec vous Monsieur Malefoy. Vous allez devoir faire un choix. Vos cicatrices sont vraiment trop nombreuses et importantes pour que je puisse toutes les traiter, même en plusieurs fois. Il va falloir que vous me disiez quelle partie vous souhaitez que je traite en priorité. »

« Mon visage. » Répondit-t-il sans aucune hésitation « Mon visage, c'est le plus important. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Mon torse. Enfin…je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup mais. »

« Je ferais ce que je pourrais. » Fit le chirurgien. « Maintenant, que je vous explique. Nous allons procéder je pense à deux type d'intervention. D'une part, pour les cicatrices les plus fines, je fais faire une lègère excision, et puis je ressuturerais, en faisant en sorte que la nouvelle cicatrice soit beaucoup plus fine, et plus discrète. Pour les cicatrices plus larges et plus importante, je pense que nous ne pouvons pas passer à côté de la greffe de peau. »

« Greffe de peau ? »

« Oui, je prélèverais de la peau sur une autre partie de votre corps, problement vos jambes, puisqu'elles ne sont pas entièrement touchée, et je recouvrirais la cicatrice avec. Une fois cela fait, et si votre corps réagit bien. Nous aurons un autre rendez-vous et j'utiliserais la technique du laser pour blanchir les cicatrices. »

Il laissa à Drago le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, puis il lui tendit une brochure explicative de toutes les techniques d'intervention.

« Des questions ? »

« Oui. Combien de temps avant que les cicatrices deviennent vraiment moins voyantes ? »

« Cela dépend. Toutes les peaux ne réagissent pas pareil. Cela peut aller d'une semaine à six mois. »

« Je vois. »

« Je peux vous opérer à partir du 27 janvier. Choississez la date qui vous convient et dites-moi. »

« Le 27 c'est très bien. »

« Certainement pas ! » Coupa Hermione.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que les vacances commencent à peine dix jours plus tard et il est hors de question que tu manque tes TP alors que tu à la possibilité de… »

« Très bien. Le 6 février alors. »

« Ella a du caractère dites-moi. » Commenta le chirurgien.

Drago sourit. Oui, elle avait du caractère. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

.

.

« Une greffe de peau ? Wow…mais c'est…les moldus sont… »Commença Théo, perplexe.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas…c'est bizarre de prendre de la peau à un endroit pour la mettre ailleurs. Alors qu'avec un simple sortilège… »

« Sauf que les moldus ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie, c'est le principe Théo. Admet que c'est astucieux ce qu'ils réussissent à inventer pour contourner l'absence de magie. »

« Mais oui Hermione, c'est astucieux, les moldus sont les plus intelligents et les plus forts. Contente ? Je suis sincère en plus. »

« Je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment sincère, mais oui, je suis contente. »

« Quand va se passer ton opération ? » Demanda Lylas.

« Début février. Ca aurait pu être avant si… »

« Si rien du tout. » Coupa Hermione

« Si Madame n'avait pas commençé à me hurler dessus parce que j'allais manquer des TP. »

« Tu n'es pas à dix jours prêts Drago. Imagine que ce soit le sujet de ces TP là qui tombent aux examens. Tu ferais comment ? »

« Tu m'aurais expliqué la manipulation. »

« Certainement pas. »

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu me places au même rang que Potter et Weasley. » S'exclama-t-il alors que Théo et Lylas ricanaient.

.

Lucius avait prit la nouvelle avec plus de difficultés, restant buté même quand Drago lui disait d'attendre de voir le résultat avant de prédire une quelquonque catastrophe.

Lui-même n'était pas entièrement confiant. Cela aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il irait faire cette opération les yeux fermés. Non, malgré toutes les explications et malgré la confiance d'Hermione en la chirurgie, cela restait tout de même quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender, ce qui était au demeurant tout à fait normal. Mais il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser plus que nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas être prit de panique et tout annuler sur un coup de tête alors que cette opération était sa seule et unique chance de retrouver une vie un tant soit peu normale. Il n'avait toujours pas finit le deuil de sa peau lisse et parfaite, mais il savait qu'il se sentirait déjà mieux avec des cicatrices moins voyantes. Il aurait moins honte de lui et peut-être pourrait-il se regarder à nouveau dans un miroir.

.

.

« J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur…je ne veux pas regarder. »

« Tu veux que j'aille voir pour toi ? »

« NON ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a tous ces gens devant le panneau ? »

« Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Tu veux que je te porte peut-être ? Pour regarder. »

« Mon nom est au milieu. Je ne verrais pas plus… » Gémit-elle.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé à l'université, à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt, ils avaient découvert un hall bondé d'étudiants regroupés devant les panneaux. Hermione s'était aussitôt transformée en hystérique et était au bord de l'évanouissement, répètant sans cesse qu'elle avait avait tout raté et qu'elle n'aurait pas son semestre.

Au bout d'un moment, quand il vit que la foule commençait à s'éclaircir, il s'approcha et alla regarder ses résultats. Avec trois Optimal et deux Efforts Exceptionnel, il s'en sortait très bien. Comme quoi même en s'accordant des pauses régulières et des après-midi à ne rien faire, il gérait très bien ses études à domicile.

« Alors ? » Demanda Hermione quand il revint auprès d'elle.

« Trois O et deux E. »

« Oh ! Mais c'est génial Drago ! Je suis fière de toi. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Allez, va voir les tiennes. »

« Mais j'ai peur… »

« Tu étais à Gryffondor oui ou non ? Allez viens ? » Dit-il en la tirant par le bras.

Hermione arriva toute tremblante devant le tablea d'affichage. Elle savait qu'elle était ridicule mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser. Elle osait à peine regarder leparchemin. Fébrilement, elle chercha son nom et quand elle le trouva, elle eut toutes les difficultés du monde à faire dévier son regard vers la droite pour voir ses notes.

Hermione Granger : O ; O ; O ; O ; O

« Oh Merlin…Oh Merlin. »

« Tu vois….Félicitations quand même ma chérie. »

« Oh Merlin…j'ai…j'ai. J'ai les meilleures notes ! »

« Regardes tes notes d'enseignement maintenant que tu es rassurée. »

Le blond ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'elle avait quatre O et un E en enseignement. Mais évidemment, Hermione semblait surprise et répétait en boucle qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour avoir ces notes étant donné qu'elle avait oublié de parler de ceci et de cela. Drago cessa de l'écouter au bout de quelques secondes, elle était vraiment casse-pied quand il s'agissait de ses études.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de potion et prirent place devant une table. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de chaudrons mais des fioles de potion déjà prêtes. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

« Bonjour à tous. » Accueullit le maitre des potions « Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer la deuxième partie de notre programme. Nous n'allons plus fabriquer de potions. Nous allons les décomposer et les analyser. Ce sont des techniques que vous avez apprises en théorie lors de vos cours magistraux. Il est maintenant temps de les mettre en applications.

Vous avez deux heure pour me décomposer la fiole de potion présente devant vous et me dire de quelle potion il s'agit. »

Les étudiants se mirent aussitôt au travail sans bruit, tous très concentrés. Les manipulations étaient diffiles et il fallait être très minutieux.

Pourtant, Hermione ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils au blond. Depuis qu'il avait eut sa date d'opération, elle le trouvait déjà changé. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un effet de son imagination mais elle avait l'impression qu'il marchait dans les couloir la tête plus haute et qu'il affrontait plus facilement le regard des gens. Mais pour elle en tout cas, rien ne changeait. Qu'il ai moins de cicatrices ou toujours autant que maintenant, elle savait qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer…

* * *

Et voilà. Je n'aime pas la fin mais je ne savais pas comment couper. ca m'a prit le chou pendant un bon moment, j'ai changé plusieurs fois et finalement celle-ci était la "moins pire"

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Une review et Drago vous offrira un cadeau de Noël, en plus de sa présence :D

Bisous Bisous


	49. Chapitre XLVII

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Lapin d'Alice : **Je pense que Ron et Drago savaient que Molly allaient la tuer si ils faisaient un scandale chez elle le jour de Noel xD

**Anioul : **Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Charlotte : **Pour savoir si l'opération se passe bien tu n'as plus qu'à lire ^^

**Xx-Me-and-MyWorld-xX : **Pour l'opération, lis et tu sauras :D

**Hell from** (ou From Hell xD) : Je ne demande pas une review à chaque chapitre, ne t'en fait pas :) Tes compliments me font très plaisir et je suis ravie que tu aimes cette histoire.

Ton adresse mail n'est pas passée dans la review (merci feu feu) donc je vais te répondre ici : Alors, justement je ne suis pas passée par une agence pour être aupair parce que les frais d'agences coutent cher (néanmoins, je sais que l'agence Cultural Care est très bien), mais par un site internet aupair world qui est très fiable et surveillé. Plusieurs personnes que je connais sont passées également par ce site et aucune n'a jamais rencontré de problème. De toute façon que ce soit par ce site ou par une agence, quand le courant ne passe pas avec la famille ce n'est pas du au moyen utilisé pour la trouver ^^ Sur aupair world donc tu auras la possibilité de choisir pour quelle durée tu veux faire ça et la majorité des familles cherchent entre six mois et un an donc je pense que tu pourras aisément trouver ton bonheur. Personnellement j'ai toujours payé mes billets de train/avion pour me rendre là-bas mais je sais qu'une de mes amies à eu ses billets payés par sa host family. Tout dépend des familles. Sur aupair world, tu peux payer 39€ pour être membre premium et avoir directement les mails des familles mais ce n'est pas obligatoire (je ne l'ai pas fait moi par exemple) et si tu passes pas une agence, tu devras payer tes frais d'agence. Ensuite bien sur que tu es rémunérée. perso les deux fois ou je l'ai fait, j'était payée soixante dix livres par semaines, mais ça peut être un tout petit peu moins ou un peu plus, tout dépend du nombre d'heures de travail par semaines, du nombre d'enfants à s'occuper, si il y également du ménage à faire une non. Comme fourchette je dirais que ça peut aller de soixante à cent vingt par semaines ^^ Voilà. Si tu as d'auters questions n'hésite pas.

ET oui, j'ai vu ta review pour 'élection' Merci beaucoup :)

**Vera Bennett** : Drago sait que c'est sa seule chance, et il essaye de se rassurer en se disant qu'Hermione ne lui proposerait pas ça si c'était vraiment dangereux ^^ Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé la conversation avec Bill !

* * *

**Chapitre XLVII : Opération  
**

**.  
**

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tu sais. »

« … »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Regardes-toi, tu stresses comme si tu allais à l'échafaud ou je ne sais où. Si tu ne veux plus y aller, n'y vas pas ! »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit ça ? »

« Tout le monde ? »

« Toi. Hermione. Mon père. C'est comme si vous vouliez que je ne le fasse pas. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu ne le fasses pas. Seulement si tu n'en a plus envie, ne te forces pas. »

« Mais j'en ai envie. J'ai juste… »

« … »

« …peur. » Marmonna-t-il à contre cœur.

« Ce qui est tout à fait normal. »

« Merde…je vais être endormi et je n'aurais aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passe. »

«Mais Hermione sera là non. »

« A côté, mais elle n'a pas le droit d'entrer dans la pièce pendant l'opération. »

« … »

« … »

« Écoutes, il faut juste que tu réfléchisses au fait que ça en vaille vraiment le coup ou non. Tu auras toujours des cicatrices, tout ne redeviendra pas comme avant. »

« Je sais. Mais, je me sentirais mieux. »

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait. Car une nouvelle peur s'était insinuée en lui au fur et à mesure que le jour de l'opération approchait. Et si le résultat, sans être raté, le décevait ? Et si il s'imaginait trop de choses et qu'en réalité les cicatrices n'étaient pas autant atténuées qu'il le pensait ? Comment vivrait-il cela ? Est-ce que ça ne risquait pas de le faire encore plus plonger ? Il se posait trop de questions...

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille voler ? » Proposa-t-il à Théo.

« Voler ? Il fait moins 10 dehors. On va se les geler ! »

« J'ai envie de me changer les idées. »

« On pourrait aller faire un bowling. J'ai découvert ça en soirée étudiante. »

« Je connais… »

« Non, tu dois connaitre la version moldue. Je te parle du bowling sorcier. »

« Quelle est la différence ? »

« Les quilles bougent. C'est beaucoup plus difficile pour viser et les faire tomber. Et on devrait appeler les filles. Ce sera plus drôle qu'à deux. »

.

Le bowling réussit effectivement à lui changer les idées, surtout qu'il était assez doué…malheureusement, cela ne dura qu'un temps et lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, ses doutes et ses inquiétudes remplirent de nouveau ses pensées.

Hermione était repartie chez elle, pour peaufiner une dissertation difficile qu'elle avait besoin de faire dans le calme, et seul, ses pensées ne pouvaient que se retourner vers l'opération. Cinq jours. Dans quatre jours il serait en vacances et une journée plus tard, il serait sur la table d'opération, en train de se faire charcuter.

Charcuter. C'était devenu le mot favori de Lucius. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Drago lors de ses visites à Azkaban, et à chaque fois qu'il lui écrivait une lettre, il lui répétait que cette opération était une grosse bêtise, qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux moldus et qu'il allait se faire charcuter. Son paternel lui avait même raconté qu'il était très courant que les médicomages moldus oublient des « outils » dans les corps de leurs patients.

Comment est-ce que Lucius avait appris ça ? Drago n'en savait rien mais il devait avouer que les paroles de son père n'avaient pas d'effets bénéfiques sur lui. Il avait encore plus peur. Mais il était hors de question qu'il passe encore pour le lâche de service et qu'il regrette pendant des années d'avoir laissé tomber sa seule et unique chance d'améliorer son apparence.

Il soupira et tendit la main pour attraper la brochure qui trainait sur la table basse. C'était un autre de ses tics du moment. Pour apaiser son stress – à moins que ce ne soit pour le renforcer – il relisait sans cesse la brochure donnée par le chirurgien, qui expliquait en détail comment allait se dérouler l'opération. Il connaissait à présent ce bout de papier par cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva chez lui, après avoir terminé ses devoirs, elle le trouva le nez encore plongé dedans. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son irritation et laissa échapper un soupir très audible.

.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il sans relever la tête.

« Tu n'as pas finit de lire ce truc ? Sincèrement Drago, si ça te perturbes tant que ça… »

« Je ne suis pas perturbé ! » Coupa-t-il.

« Si. Tu sais que ton orgueil s'en sortira intact si tu ne désires plus faire cette opération. »

« Il est hors de question que je passe à côté de ma chance. »

« Ta chance de quoi Drago ? »

« Ma chance de…de…d'avoir une vie plus…correcte que celle que j'ai à présent. Ma chance de pouvoir marcher la tête un peu plus haute. »

« Mais tu n'as pas remarqué que tu le faisais déjà. Tu n'es plus mal à l'aise quand tu vas à la fac ? Si ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le montre pas que je ne le suis pas ! »

« … »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as proposé ça si maintenant tu ne veux plus que je le fasse. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que je te vois stressé et… »

« Et rien du tout. Je voudrais juste que tu restes avec moi le jour de l'opération. »

« Où voudrais-tu que j'aille franchement ? »

.

.

« Ton sac est prêt ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu n'as rien oublié ? »

« Non. »

« Alors tu peux dormir tranquille. J'ai mit le réveil. »

« Je sais…je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Tu veux que que je chante une berceuse ? »

« Non. »

« Que je te fasse une infusion de grand-mère ? »

« Non. »

« Qu'on fasse l'amour ? »

« Granger, Granger, Granger… tu es tellement…romantique dans ta façon de proposer les choses. Et c'est non également d'ailleurs. »

« Très bien. Débrouilles-toi alors. »

Elle se rallongea en faisant la moue, ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas prêter attention à son petit rire moqueur.

« Je t'ai vexée ? »

« … »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi ! On fera l'amour autant de fois que tu voudras quand cette fichue opération sera terminée. »

« J'aurais pas envie. » Répliqua Hermione, de mauvaise fois.

« C'est ce qu'on verra… »

.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla aux alentours de neuf heures, Drago n'avait presque pas dormi. Il avait plus ou moins somnolé, et dès qu'il finissait par sombrer dans le sommeil, il faisait d'étranges cauchemars où il finissait découpé en tranches ou avec des ciseaux à la place des mains.

Le chirurgien lui avait stipulé qu'il ne devait pas manger avant l'opération et il devait donc encore attendre et stresser pendant qu'Hermione avalait son petit-déjeuner.

« Et pourquoi je ne dois pas manger déjà ? »

« Parce que c'est mauvais lorsqu'on se fait opérer ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je suis sure que je pourrais manger. »

« Essayes Superman. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te nettoyer quand tu auras vomi partout. »

« … »

« … »

« Et comment je vais être endormi déjà ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Sois tu vas avoir une piqure d'anesthésiant, soit on va te le faire respirer dans un masque. »

« … »

« … »

« Je vais bien me réveiller hein ? »

« Mais oui ! Je vais m'habiller et on y va. »

Cette phrase fut comme une décharge électrique pour Drago qui failli vraiment se comporter comme un lâche. Il était à deux doigts de transplaner et d'aller se cacher Merlin savait où, mais heureusement pour lui et pour sa fierté, Hermione revint avant qu'il ai eu le temps de mettre son idée à exécution.

.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à la clinique privée, qui se trouvait juste à côté du cabinet du chirurgien, et qui, tout comme ce dernier, n'avait absolument pas l'apparence extérieure d'une clinique.

Une infirmière les mena à la chambre de Drago et lui donna une blouse à enfiler. Elle lui conseilla d'installer ses affaires avant que le chirurgien ne vienne le chercher.

Drago hocha la tête et commenca à ranger ses affires dans les tiroirs prévus à cet effet. Puis il s'en alla dans la salle de bain et en ressortit vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital.

« Affreuse ! Ce truc est affreux. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire un effort sur l'habillement franchement ? »

« Drago…tu vas rester dans la clinique, pas faire un défilé de mode. »

« Et alors ? Ce truc est vraiment laid. »

« Vous critiquez mes blouses Monsieur Malefoy ? » Demanda le chirurgien qui venait d'entrer.

« Tout à fait ! Elles sont hideuses. »

« Les patients angoissés se focalisent souvent sur des petits détails pour ne pas penser à l'opération. » Souffla le médecin à Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas angoissé. » Répliqua Drago.

« Très bien, allongez-vous alors ! » Dit-il en sortant un feutre de la poche de sa blouse.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire avec ce truc ? »

« Marquer les endroits ou je vais inciser. » Dit-il en dessinant des pointillés sur son visage.

Il ouvrit la blouse de Drago et en fit ensuite de même sur son torse. Puis il nota quelque chose sur son bloc note et s'adressa de nouveau à Drago.

« L'anéthésiste va arriver. Il va vous endormir et vous emmènera ensuite au bloc opératoire. Cette demoiselle » ajouta-t-il en anticipant la question « Peut vous accompagner jusqu'au bloc mais elle n'a en aucun cas le droit de rentrer à l'intérieur. Question de mesure sanitaire. Et je ne plaisante pas avec ça ! »

Drago hocha la tête et une fois le chirurgien reparti se préparer, Hermione s'approcha de lui et fit mine de l'embrasser.

« Non ! » Dit-il en mettant une main devant le visage de la jeune femme

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je n'aime pas les embrassades à l'hôpital…j'ai l'impression que…enfin…je suis un peu supersticieux. » Gromella-t-il.

Hermione se retint de rire et se contenta de lui prendre la main, qu'elle serra dans la sienne. Elle tenta de le dérider en parlant de tout et de rien mais l'anesthésiste arriva rapidement et il se tendit à nouveau. L'anésthésite posa d'abord une perfusion au blond, puis il approcha un masque bleu de son visage. Il lui demanda de compter jusqu'à dix et de bien respirer et approcha ensuite le masque de son visage.

.

Un. L'odeur du produit anésthésiant était vraiment entêtante.

Deux. Il ressera sa main sur celle d'Hermione, mais ses forces semblaient plus faibles qu'à l'accoutumée.

Trois. Hermione lui fit un sourire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Quatre. Il sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes.

Cinq. Il tenta de garder son regard fixé sur Hermione mais ses contours devenaient flous.

Six. Il entendit un vague 'je t'aime' auquel il ne pouvait pas répondre.

Sept. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le matelas.

Huit. Il ne put lutter plus longtemps et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Neuf. Noir.

.

L'anesthésiste vérifia que Drago était bien endormi, puis il débloqua les roulettes du lit et le fit glisser pour sortir de la chambre.

Hermione suivait, tenant toujours la main du blond, qu'elle garda fermement dans la sienne jusqu'aux portes du bloc opératoire. Elle l'embrassa alors sur le front et le laissa partir, tantis qu'elle retournait s'occuper dans la chambre.

Près de quatre heures plus tard, alors qu'elle était plongée dans un livre sur Godric Gryffondor, la porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière poussant le lit de Drago, ainsi que le chirurgien entrèrent.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas au choc qui la saisit lorsqu'elle vit Drago. Hormis les trois trous fait dans les bandes pour ses yeux et sa bouche, il avait le visage recouvert de bandages. Tout comme au mois de juin à Sainte Mangouste, quand elle allait le voir tous les jours, qu'il la détestait encore et qu'elle se sentait responsable de son état. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue en arrière et cette sensation n'était pas des plus agréables…

« Tout s'est bien passé. » S'exclama le chirugien. « Opération parfaite. Le réveil aussi. Monsieur a juste besoin de calme et de repos à présent. » Dit-il alors que l'infirmière s'affairait autour de lui.

Hermione s'approcha et reprit sa main. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'il avait l'air fatigué.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

Il cligna des yeux pour lui répondre. Il ne pouvait pas encore parler parce que remuer la bouche allait tirer sur son visage et cela pouvait être douloureux. Lorsque l'infirmière eut finit de s'occuper de lui. Elle donna plusieurs boissons à Hermione, en lui indiquant que Drago devait boire toutes les demies heures, à la paille. Puis elle s'en alla, les laissant seuls dans la pièce.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Drago cligna des yeux deux fois, pour indiquer que non. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et essaya de parler mais Hermione le réprimanda vivement alors il se tut.

Ils attendirent trente minutes pour qu'il puisse boire un peu, puis il ferma les yeux et se rendormit comme un bébé.

Hermione le veilla tout le reste de la journée et toute la nuit. Elle lui donnait à boire quand il se réveillait brièvement et puis elle lisait pendant qu'il dormait. Elle ne quitta son chevet que le lendemain en fin de matinée, lorsque Théo arriva pour lui rendre visite. Elle fit un rapide saut chez elle pour se doucher et changer de vêtements, prendre un petit déjeuner, puis elle retourna à l'hôpital.

Le chirugien passa le voir en début d'après-midi pour voir comment il allait et l'informer qu'il lui retirerait ses bandages le lendemain. Selon son état il aurait peut-être encore à porter des pansements mais le plus gros des bandages serait retiré et il saurait enfin à quoi ressemblait son nouveau visage et si l'opération avait marché aussi bien qu'il l'espérait.

La journée lui sembla vraiment très longue. Il pouvait parler mais les bandages gênaient les mouvements de sa bouche et il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer aussi bien qu'il le voulait. Hermione essayait de l'occuper, parfois en lui lisant ses livres à voix haute ou en lui parlant, et il pouvait également regarder la télé, mais il avait tout de même hâte de pouvoir enlever ses bandages.

Même si paradoxalement, il mourrait de peur.

La journée fatidique arriva finalement bien plus vite que prévu et lorsque le chirugien arriva sans sa chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Drago se sentit soudain nauséeux. Il avait l'impression que sa vie se jouait dans cette pièce.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au jour où on lui avait enlevé ses bandages à Sainte-Mangouste et qu'il avait découvert à quoi ressemblaient à présent son visage et son corps. Il avait cru que sa vie s'arrêtait ce jour là. Il avait hurlé, insulté la terre entière. Il se rapellait qu'il s'était même dit que ce stupide feudeymon aurait mieux fait de le tuer plutôt que de le laisser comme ça…

Ces brulures lui avaient fait perdre toute confiance en lui et il avait eu tellement de mal à se relever… Heureusement qu'Hermione était arrivée dans sa vie. Elle l'avait sauvé, en quelque chose et il ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier.

« Prêt Monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Je…je crois… »

Le chirurgien attrapa une énorme paire de ciseaux et découpa soigneusement ses bandages, un par un, avant de les dérouler précautionneusement.

Drago fixait Hermione. Il voulait voir sur son expression si c'était réussi ou non. Les paroles de son père résonnaient plus que jamais dans sa tête.

Le chirurgien termina finalement de retirer tout les bandages et s'attaqua ensuite à ceux qui entouraient son torse.

« Evidemment, vous ne pouvez pas encore vous rendre pleinement compte du résultat. Il y a ces bleus qui partiront et… »

« C'est déjà spectaculaire ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Et ce le sera encore plus quand elles seront blanchies au laser. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda le blond en regardant Hermione.

« Un peu de patience Monsieur Malefoy. Je termine de vous retirer les bandages ici, puis je vous apporterais un miroir pour que vous puissiez constater tout cela par vous-même. »

.

Il termina d'enlever les bandages sur son torse et Drago baissa les yeux, pour observer le résultat. Il n'avait pas pu opérer sur toute la surface mais il avait quand même traité une bonne partie de son torse. Il avait pas mal de bleus et de fils du à la suturation, mais il pouvait quand même voir que les cicatrices étaient plus fines. Au niveau de sa gorge, la peau était même redevenue blanche et lisse, puisque c'était à cet endroit que le chirurgien avait décidé de faire la greffe de peau, les brulures étant vraiment importantes. Cela contrastait avec le reste mais cela ne le gênait pas. Il ne pouvait pas encore avoir un avis vraiment tranché, puisqu'il était encore couvert d'hématomes, mais le résultat ne semblait pas trop mal.

Le chirurgien amena ensuite un miroir et Drago put enfin découvrir son visage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et pendant un instant, il hésita à regarder.

Tout comme son torse, il avait pas mal de bleus qui gênaient un peu sa perception, mais il pouvait tout de même voir que ses cicatrices étaient devenues beaucoups plus fines et moins disgracieuses. Elles étaient toujours visibles, mais beaucoup plus lisses. Il était sur qu'en passant la main sur sa peau, il sentirait beaucoup moins de relief qu'auparavant. Et si le chirurgien confirmait qu'elles pouvaient être blanchies, alors ce serait encore mieux.

Le chirurgien le laissa s'observer encore quelques instants, puis il lui remit des pansements imprégnés d'un produit destiné à estomper les bleus plus rapidement. Il lui donna également quelques comprimés pour la douleur, et quitta la pièce en disant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain et que si tout allait bien, il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Une fois sorti de la pièce, Hermione le regarda d'un air malicieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Ca a l'air bien…mais je verrais mieux une fois que tout ces hématomes seront partis. »

« … »

« Qu'est ce que tu manigances ? » Dit-il en voyant son sourire s'élargir.

« Je t'ai préparé une petite surprise. »

Elle attrapa son sac et en sortit un tube d'onguent qui lui était familier. Durant ses années à Poudlard, Mrs Pomfresh en avait souvent utilisé sur lui et sur probablement la totalité des élèves qui jouaient au quidditch. Cette pâte jaunatre à l'odeur de moutarde avait le don de faire disparaitre les bleus en quelques secondes.

« Hermione ! Qui est-ce que qui a prit possession de ton corps ? »

« Ca ne te plait pas ? »

« Si ! Mais ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre de faire ça. Et qu'est ce que je vais dire au chirurgien quand il va revenir demain et que je n'aurais plus de bleus ? »

« C'est pour te faire plaisir. Et tu lui diras que tu ne sais pas. Après tout, tu es déjà un 'miraculé', il n'est pas à une surprise près. » Fit Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

Elle lui enleva délicatement les pansements, et étala ensuite l'onguent tout aussi délicatement, craignant de lui faire mal. Il grimaça à trois reprises mais Hermione était douce et elle eut rapidement terminé d'étaler la pommade sur ses bleus.

Après quelques minutes, les hématomes se résorbèrent rapidement, jusqu'à disparaitre totalement.

Et Drago put se regarder à nouveau. Ses cicatrices étaient toujours là, toujours aussi nombreuses mais plus esthétiques qu'avant. Ce n'était pas le visage qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir, et il aurait surement toujours des périodes où il regretterait amérement ce qu'il était avant, mais ce visage lui plaisait quand même mieux que celui d'avant l'opération. Il avait moins honte de lui comme ça, même si il savait qu'il serait toujours dévisage dans la rue, et que des enfants le montreraient peut-être toujours du doigt, avant de demander à leurs parents ce qu'il avait.

Mais au moins, il allait au moins eviter les cris de terreur comme le jour ou il était allé se promener avec Alexis.

Il savait bien que tout n'était pas encore résolu : par exemple, il lui était encore inenvisageable de se rendre à la piscine ou à la plage, et cela ne serait surement jamais envisageable, mais cette opération et ce visage un peu arrangé était une première étape dans l'acceptation de soi…

.

Le chirurgien failli tomber à la renverse le lendemain, lorsqu'il retira les pansements de Drago et qu'il constata que toute trace de bleus avait disparu. Il appella toutes ses infirmières à grand cris, répétant qu'il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver et finit par en conclure que Drago devait être une sorte de 'mutant' à la peau superpuissante. Après avoir répété une bonne soixantaine de fois qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa carrière, il consentit enfin à laisser Drago quitter la clinique, après lui avoir prescrit une ordonnance d'anti-douleur, au cas où ses cicatrices le fassent souffrir.

LOrsqu'ils sortirent de la clinique et qu'il s'avancèrent dans les rues de Londres, Drago se sentait différent. Il savait que tout se jouait dans sa tête mais il avait plus d'assurance. Ses cicatrices étaient toujours là, mais puisqu'elles s'étaient affinées, il avait l'impression que les gens y feraient moins attention. Et il avait l'impression – même si là, il était sur et certain qu'il affabulait – qu'Hermione était plus fière de s'afficher avec lui.

Ils déambulèrent main dans la main dans le monde moldu, ne se souciant guère du froid mordant qui faisait couler leurs nez et qui les faisait à moitié pleurer. Ils firent une balade le long des quais et remontèrent sur le pont de Westminster, celui-là même où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser raté.

Tous les deux y repensèrent en le traversant et quand soudainement, Drago s'arrêta et l'attrapa pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, le baiser dont Big Ben fut témoin était loin d'être raté.

Plusieurs touristes que le froid n'empêchait en rien de se faire photographier et de prendre eux même des photos se mirent à siffler le couple et à les applaudir. Hermione était rouge écarlate lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et essaya vainement de se cacher dans son écharpe. Il continuèrent ensuite leur route et lorsque de petits flocons de neige se mirent à tomber sur la ville, ils se réfugièrent dans un café.

Hermione était contente. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'aurait pas voulu s'installer dans un café, elle en était sure. Il aurait préfére rentrer et rester enfermé chez lui. Ils commandèrent deux chocolats chaud et s'installèrent près de la vitre, pour pouvoir regarder la neige tomber au sol. C'était à présent qu'ils faisaient quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça, qu'elle réalisait que cela lui avait manqué de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

« Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda-t-elle a Drago.

« Ca me tire un peu mais ça va. Je me sens vraiment bien…j'ai même envie d'aller casser la gueule au mec de la table d'à côté qui te reluque depuis cinq minutes comme si tu étais un morceau de viande. »

Le jeune homme qui était visé tourna précipitamment la tête en rougissant et sa petite amie, assise en face de lui commença à lui crier dessus, au grand plaisir de Drago qui se mit à ricaner bêtement, fier de lui.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il en reportant son regard sur Hermione, qui avait un sourcil haussé « Avant, quand un mec te reluquais j'avais peur que tu me quittes pour plus beau que moi. Maintenant j'ai envie de leur démolir la figure c'est un progrès non ? »

« … »

« Non ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes le petit con d'avant. »

« Quoi ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi Hermione. Et tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux. »

« Tu pourrais vraiment frapper quelqu'un qui me regarderais de trop près ? »

« Eh bien…oui. »

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

« J'ai toujours été comme ça Hermione. Tu ne peux pas changer ma personnalité comme bon te semble. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, si c'est un sorcier qui te reluques, je ne le frapperais pas, j'utiliserais ma baguette. »

« Ah. Ah. Ah. »

Elle fit la moue et Drago tendit le bras à travers la table, pour lui caresser la joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle se déride. Puis il attrapa sa main qu'il apporta à ses lèvres et déposa un léger baiser dessus.

Ils finirent rapidement leurs chocolats en voyant la neige tomber en plus gros flocons.

Main dans la main, ils regagnèrent le Londres Sorcier qui n'était pas très loin de là, puis la rue de Drago, où ils aperçurent deux silhouettes connues quelques pas devant eux. Théo et Lylas se retournèrent en entendant Hermione les appeler. Théo commença à avancer vers eux mais sa petite amie le retint par la manche.

« Non, tu regarderas quand on sera bien au chaud. Je me les pèles. »

« Tu es une sorcière, oui ou non ? »

« Oui, mais ma baguette est dans mon sac et j'ai trop froid pour aller la chercher. »

.

.

« Wow…je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur les moldus Hermione. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! C'est spectaculaire de réussi à faire ça sans l'aide de la magie. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que leurs techniques pouvaient être si développées. »

« Tu aurais du prendre l'étude des moldus à Poudlard. »

« Mon père m'aurait tué si j'avais fait ça. » Répondit Théo.

« C'est vraiment bien fait. » Fit Lylas à son tour « Et tu dis qu'ils vont également pouvoir les blanchir ? »

« Oui…mais ce sera plus tard. Dans un mois ou deux surement. Si je ne fais aucune réaction à cette opération là. »

« Et par rapport à la magie ? Ca n'a pas posé de problème ? »

« Non. Aucun. Hermione avait peur que les sutures ne marchent pas mais je n'ai eu aucun problème. »

« Les moldus sont géniaux. » Fit Théo en continuant d'observer le visage de son ami

« J'ai mal entendu, repètes-moi un peu ça ? » Quémanda Hermione.

« Tu as très bien entendu. Et j'ai hâte de voir ce que le père de Drago va dire. »

« Oh…c'est vrai. Quand est-ce que tu vas le voir ? »

« Dans deux jours. »

« J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va dire… »

Lorsque Théo et Lylas finirent par s'en aller, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le blond n'avait pas voulu aller à la pharmacie pour prendre les anti douleurs moldus qui avaient été prescrit par le médecin et avait préféré une bonne potion qui avait éloigné toute trace de douleur.

« Est-ce que tu vas remettre un miroir dans ta salle de bain maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas…peut-être… »

« Tu dois le faire Drago. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu en as besoin pour te coiffer et te maquiller ? »

« Non. Parce que ça n'aurait servi à rien que tu fasse cette opération si tu dois garder tous tes 'blocages' et si tes angoisses sont toujours là. »

« Je vais le faire, mais laisses-moi tout de même un peu de temps. »

Hermione hocha la tête et avança une main vers son visage, elle le toucha doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal, puis embrassa tendrement ses deux joues. Pour elle rien ne changeait. Elle n'avait pas aimé le 'beau' Drago. Celui de Poudlard qui faisait tomber les filles, qui se pavanait comm un coq au milieu d'une basse cour et qui jouait de son physique. Ce Drago elle l'avait détesté, méprisé, maudit, puis elle avait eu pitié de lui. Elle elle était amoureuse de l'autre Drago, qui était en fait le même mais qui avait tout simplement changé. Il était devenu plus mature, plus adulte, à cause ou grâce à ses cicatrices. ET qu'elles soient comme elles étaient avant l'opération ou comme maintenant, peu importait pour Hermione parce qu'elle l'aimait toujours de la même manière. Enormément. Inconditionnellement.

* * *

Ca sent la fin, c'est moi qui vous le dit :'( Peut-être encore deux ou trois chapitres, mais pas plus, je ne pense pas. Ca me fait tellement drôle d'arriver à la fin de cette histoire... Je ne veux pas la finir !

Breffons. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, Lundi 19 (celui qui arrive donc), ce sera l'anniversaire de notre Hermione internationale et à cette occasion je vais poster un OS qui s'intitulera probablement 'Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione'... original n'est ce pas xD Mais je n'ai pas encore définitivement statué sur le titre, et j'ai encore deux jours pour me fixer.

Une review et Drago vous embrassera sur un pont, devant plein de gens :D

Bisous Bisous


	50. Chapitre XLVIII

Bonjour, Bonjour. Je viens à peine de terminer le chapitre et je suis crevée. Donc je vous prie d'avance de m'excuser pour les fautes qui risquent d'être plus nombreuses que d'habitude parce que je n'ai pas relu, mais vraiment pas. Pas même une seule fois :/ Je tenterai de faire ça ce week-end.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Lapin d''Alice : **La réaction de Lucius c'est la dessous. Moi je suis déjà sur Pottermore (j'ai eu l'accès à la version bêta) et en effet on fait une vraie cérémonie de la répartition avec des questions et tout...et je suis à Serpentard bien sur :D (je dit ça mais comment j'ai flippé de ne pas y être... pfiouuuu xD)

**Lucie (From Hell) : **Coucou, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ce chapitre. dans ma tête c'était clair dès le départ que Drago ne retrouverais jamais son apparence d'avant...ca n'aurait pas été logique. J'ai plusieurs idées de fics pour après donc oui, je compte en écrire une autre mais il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse un peu plus, savoir quelle idée est la meilleure

**Xx-Me-and-MyWorld-xX : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes !

**Sara** : Tout à fait, mieux vaut tard que jamais et je suis très contente d'avoir reçu ta review. tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir en tout cas. je suis contente que tu aimes ce Drago. Et mouhahahah, le fond de teint, je pense que Lucius n'y survivrai pas (quoiiiiiiii ma tu te _maquilles_...rendez-moi mon fils, l'HOMME ! xD) Pour les scènes Dramione, tu vas être contente je pense :D

**Charlotte** : maiiieuuh, tu vas me rendre encore plus triste.

**Vera Bennett** : Les blouses d'hôpital c'est le maaaal. Et la réaction de Lucius...je te laisse lire :D

**Warning : Scène de rating M présente dans le chapitre, si vous n'aimez pas, je vous invite à sauter le passage concerné.**

* * *

**Chapitre XLVIII : Mardi-Gras**

.

Drago était plus que stressé alors qu'il suivait l'auror jusqu'à l'habituelle cellule de visite. Il en avait même presque oublié que son père allait pour la première fois voir l'état de son visage après l'opération tant son esprit était préoccupé par autre chose de beaucoup plus important.

Nous étions à la mi-février et l'avocat de son père avait du s'entretenir avec les responsables de la justice magique. C'était le résultat de cet entretien qui angoissait Drago. Il espérait de tout cœur que son père pourrait enfin sortir de cette prison sordide. Après tout, il avait quand même sauvé des dizaines de victimes de guerre ! Certes il était en partie responsable de l'état de certaines d'entre elle, mais tout de même. Il s'était rangé du bon côté au final. Cela méritait bien une libération non ? Même si il n'avait pas le droit de quitter le Royaume-Uni, ou même sa maison, c'était toujours beaucoup mieux qu'Azkaban.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il s'apprêtait à abreuver son père de question, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit son regard posé sur lui et son sourcil droit haussé. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se souvint. L'opération. Les réticences de son père. Son nouveau visage…

Lucius avait devant les yeux la preuve que les moldus n'avaient pas 'charcutés' son fils et qu'ils avaient même plutôt bien réussi leur travail.

Drago observa les yeux de son père s'attarder longtemps sur son visage, puis ses sourcils se haussèrent encore plus et il pinça les lèvres. Drago savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait. Il était étonné, vraiment surprit que les moldus aient pu réussir là ou la magie n'avait pas de solution et que le résultat ne soit pas désastreux. Mais son méprit des moldus était plus fort que tout et il ne pouvait malgré tout pas 's'abaisser' à dire quelque chose de bien les concernant. Son orgueil ne pouvait pas tolérer ça. Et si cela n'avait pas été si important pour lui, Drago aurait parié qu'il aurait même été plus loin dans la mauvaise foi. Peut-être qu'il aurait lancé quelque chose comme 'ils ne pouvaient pas faire mieux que ça ?' ou 'je ne vois pas vraiment de différence'.

Au lieu de ça, il pinça les lèvres encore plus. Puis soupira.

« Je suppose que cette Granger n'a pas toujours de mauvaises idées. »

Les lèvres de Drago frémirent mais il se retint de sourire. Il connaissait bien son père…et cela ne loupa pas.

« Mais es-tu sur que c'est bien fait ? Peut-être que tu vas avoir des problèmes après ? Ou que ça ne va pas durer. C'est peut-être juste provisoire. »

« Père…pourquoi ne voulez-vous juste pas admettre que vous ne vous y attendiez pas, mais que le résultat est néamoins probant ? »

« Ça reste un travail de moldu Drago. Je ne veux pas que tu ai de faux espoirs. »

« Je n'ai pas de faux espoirs père. Ça marche très bien. Parce que même si les cellules de ma peau sont imprégnées de magie, cela n'a aucune influence. »

Lucius ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma finalement sans rien dire, signe que même si cela lui en coutait, il ne pouvait plus nier que Drago avait raison. Seulement, Voldemort pourrait avoir le temps de ressusciter et de de faire assassiner à nouveau une bonne centaine de fois avant que Lucius se mette à chanter une ode aux moldus. Ils avaient aidés son fils, certes, mais tout de même, ils restaient des moldus et la magie était supérieure aux techniques moldues dans la majorité des domaines.

« Et tu te sens mieux ? »Demanda-t-il finalement à son fils.

« Oui. »

« Bien. C'est l'essentiel. Si c'est ce qui…te…convient. » Articula-t-il d'un air toujours dubitatif.

« Vous verrez père, que la prochaine fois que vous me verrez rien n'aura changé, et les fois d'après non plus. »

Il ne jugea pas utile de lui dire qu'il allait probablement faire blanchir ses cicatrices dans les mois qui venaient. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir son père repartir dans une tirade sur les risques qu'il prenait à se laisser 'charcuter' par des moldus et bla bla bla.

« Et vous ? » Reprit-il, amenant enfin la conversation au sujet voulu « votre avocat vous-a-t-il donné des nouvelles ? Il vous avait dit dans le courant février et nous sommes mi-février. »

« Je sais quelle date nous sommes Drago ! Je n'ai pas encore totalement perdu la notion des choses. »

« Excusez-moi. Mais, vous a-t-il contacté alors ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Lucius.

« Et ? » Pressa Drago.

« Et il se trouve qu'après avoir vu les responsables de département de la justice magique, il est probable que je bénéficie d'une remise de peine. Une audition aura lieu dès que possible et mon avocat à bon espoir pour m'obtenir huit ans. »

« Huit ans de quoi ? »

« De remise. Soit la moitié de ma peine. Un peu plus même. »

« QUOI ? » S'exclama Drago, outré de voir que son père semblait satisfait « Mais…ca fait encore sept années ici, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour la communauté sorcière c'est…injuste ! »

Une petite voix au fond de lui lui souffla qu'au vu des crimes que son père avait commis, ce n'était pas injuste du tout, mais il la fit taire. Il s'agissait de son père et il trouvait le Ministère particulièrement ingrat de ne pas le laisser sortir après qu'il se soit repenti et surtout, qu'il ai sauvé tout ses gens. Cela ne leur coutrait presque rien de le laisser sortir et de lui interdire de transplaner, et de sortir du pays. Franchement.

« Cet avocat est nul ! » S'exclama-t-il de mauvaise foi.

« C'est le meilleur du monde Drago. Tu crois réellement qu'un autre de ces incapables du minable bureau du Chemin de Traverse aurait pu m'obtenir une remise de peine de huit ans ? Non, ils se seraient fait engloutir par le Ministère et j'aurais été condamné à rester croupir ici pour quinze ans ! »

« Mais… qu'est ce que vous allez faire ici ? Et les autres anciens mangemorts ? Si ils vous… »

« Je n'aime pas du tout cette expansion de sentiments Drago. Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour rien ? N'es-tu donc pas capable de résister totalement à l'influence de cette Granger. »

« Vous l'accusez tout le temps père, je vais finir par croire que vous l'aimez réellement. »

Le visage de Lucius devint extrêmement froid et Drago craint pendant un instant d'avoir franchi un pas de trop. Mais son père secoue finalement la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Je n'aime pas cette fille qui est plus fière qu'un troupeau d'hippogryffe, qui croit qu'elle sait tout mieux que tout le monde et qui en plus de tout ça est une petite impertinente. J'apprécie seulement ce qu'elle fait pour toi et rien de plus. »

« C'est un bon début non ? »

« Cesses ça immédiatement Drago.

.

.

« Il n'a rien dit de plus ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu espérais ? »

« Je ne sais pas…quelque chose ressemblant un peu plus à la réaction de Théo. »

« On parle de mon père Hermione. Un sang-pur conservateur et vieille école. Si il s'était extasié, j'aurais appelé l'hôpital. »

« Il aurait tout de même pu reconnaitre que les moldus sont intelligents et qu'il porte un mauvais jugement sur eux… »

« … »

« … »

« Mon père t'adore. »

« Ah oui ? C'est nouveau ça. Comment un 'sang-pur conservateur et vieille école' pourrait m'adorer ? »

« Bon d'accord, le mot est peut-être un peu fort, mais il t'aime bien. Il parle tout le temps de toi et quand je lui fait remarquer il essaye de te trouver mille et un défaut mais je suis sure qu'il n'en pense plus un mot. »

« Et moi je suis sure qu'il les pense toujours. » Fit Hermione « Mais je m'en fiche de ce que ton père peut bien penser de moi. Il n'y a que ton avis qui m'importe. »

« Et qu'est ce que je pense de toi d'après toi ? »

« Que tu m'aimes ? »

Sa phrase le fit sourire sincèrement et il ne put résister à sa petite moue. Il l'attrapa par les poignets et la tira vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle tortilla ses mains pour qu'il la lâche et passa ses mains dans son dos, le collant encore un peu plus à elle. Puis elle glissa ses mains sous son pull tandis que Drago caressait ses cheveux bruns puis elles descendirent et commencèrent à déboutonner son gilet. Leurs gestes à tous les deux étaient fébriles et impatients. Ils n'avaient pas eu de contacts physiques très poussés depuis l'opération et un certain manque commençait à se faire ressentir. Le blond se hâta de lui enlever son gilet, puis il en fit de même avec le tee-shirt qu'elle portait en dessous, la laissant en soutien-gorge sous ses yeux. La lueur de désir qui dansaient dans ses prunelles s'intensifia lorsqu'il reconnu le soutien gorge rouge et noir qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël. Il avait vraiment fait un bon choix, sa poitrine était mise en valeur et ne semblait attendre que sa bouche et ses mains.

Il posa donc ces dernières sur sa poitrine tout en l'embrassant fièvreusement dans le cou, laissant des trainées humides sur la peau d'Hermione. Il s'attarda longuement à l'endroit ou il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

Puis sa langue effleura le lobe de son oreille et Hermione poussa un petit gémissement, cherchant à se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle finit par s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux et poussa les mains de Drago pour pouvoir écraser sa poitrine sur son torse. Les mains du blond descendirent vers ses fesses, pressant leurs intimités encore recouvertes d'un jean, l'une contre l'autre.

Hermione gémit une nouvelle fois et entreprit d'enlever le polo du blond, pour pouvoir sentir sa peau brulante contre la sienne.

Drago se tendit imperceptiblement, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer et il la laissa continuer de le déshabiller. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis son opération, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait. Non, il avait peur parce que jusqu'à maintenant, toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, il s'était arrangés pour qu'ils le fassent dans la pénombre, ou dans leurs lit respectif ou il pouvait se cacher sous les draps. Ici, dans le salon éclairé, Hermione allait avoir une vue parfaite de sa peau, et notamment des parties de son corps qui n'avaient été opéré. Et il avait un peu peur de sa réaction.

Mais néanmoins, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de changer de pièce, comme il l'avait fait toutes les fois précédentes. Sa nouvelle assurance l'emportait sur la peur et lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Hermione s'attaquer au bouton de son jean, il l'aida à l'enlever plus rapidement, avant d'en faire de même avec le sien et il pu enfin la contempler entièrement dans cet ensemble de sous-vêtements, décidément…

« Magnifique. Tu es magnifique. »

Il s'amusa de la voir rougir à sa déclaration et il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, la faisant soupirer. Elle approfondit le baiser et poussa Drago afin qu'il soit à moitiè allongé sur le canapé, appuyé contre l'accoudoir. Elle se réinstalla contre lui et joua du bassin contre son érection, appréciant de voir ses yeux se fermer sous le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Plaisir et frustration aussi, puisqu'il empoigna ses hanches, avant d'attraper l'élastique de sa culotte.

Joueuse, Hermione repoussa sa main d'une tape et se pencha sur lui.

« Un peu de patience… » Souffla-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle l'embrassa ensuite partout sur le visage : son front, ses joues, son nez, son menton pour terminer par ses lèvres. Elle y mettait la même passion que d'habitude mais Drago ressentait ces baisers différemment. Aujourd'hui, il profitait simplement, il ne pensait pas au fait qu'elle devrait être dégoutée de poser ses lèvres sur son visage abimé ou qu'elle ne devrait même pas avoir envie de l'embrasser. Il savourait simplement, comme n'importe quel homme, et il savait que son opération y était pour beaucoup.

Hermione l'embrassa longuement, puis fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou ou elle suçota pendant quelques instants sa peau avant de continuer son chemin et d'embrasser son torse. Là encore, la seule chose que fit Drago fut de pousser un soupir de satisfaction tandis qu'Hermione faisait courir ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il n'avait pas honte. Il n'avait pas envie de se cacher et il avait l'impression de ressentir dix fois mieux les sensations parce qu'il était plus à l'aise avec lui-même. Il caressa les cheveux d'Hermione pendant qu'elle embrassait son torse et son ventre, ce dernier se crispant d'anticipation lorsqu'il vit la brunette continuer son chemin vers le bas, ses joues devenant plus rosées.

Elle suivit la fine ligne de poils blonds ses mains caressant sa peau qui portait ici toujours autant de cicatrices qu'auparavant, et ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son boxer. Elle releva la tête et fixa Drago alors qu'elle glissait sa main à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement et qu'elle venait encercler son érection frémissante. La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit et il ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre l'accoudoir lorsque la brunette entama un lent mouvement de sa main.

Gênée par le boxer de Drago, elle le lui retira, sa main accélérant le mouvement, tandis que son autre main venait caresser ses testicules. Son propre désir montait en flèche en entendant les soupirs du blond mais elle résista à l'envie de ne faire qu'un avec lui à l'instant et ralentit à nouveau le mouvement de sa main. Elle se pencha à nouveau et posa ses lèvres à l'extrémité de son érection, le caressant doucement de sa langue. Elle fit diminuer la cadence de sa main jusqu'à l'arrêter, laissant sa bouche et sa langue prendre entièrement le relai.

Drago mourrait presque de plaisir en sentant la bouche chaude et la douce langue d'Hermione autour de son intimité. Il ne parvenait presque plus à penser correctement mais réussit au prix d'un effort considérable, à soulever la tête et à ouvrir les yeux.

Voir Hermione penchée sur lui, si libérée et si belle l'amena presque immédiatement à l'orgasme et il dut se contenir pour ne pas exploser en elle. Elle était sublime. Et elle était à lui.

Hermione sentait le poids d'un regard sur elle et ses joues s'embrasèrent lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Drago. Elle était un peu gênée mais les prunelles noires de désir du blond lui redonnèrent de l'assurance et elle continua de caresser Drago jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente au bord de l'explosion.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle ne tenait plus : elle avait tellement envie de lui que son bas-ventre la brulait au point de lui faire mal. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Drago, elle se suréleva un peu, avant de laisser l'érection de Drago glisser dans son antre humide de désir(1). Elle poussa un long gémissement de satisfaction mêlé de plaisir alors qu'elle s'unissait avec lui et ferma les yeux tout en se mettant à bouger sur lui. Son plaisir montait en fléche et s'intensifia encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du blond venir titiller sa poitrine.

Les mains sur les seins fermes d'Hermione, le blond la regardait se mouvoir sur lui avec fascination. Ses cheveux qui rebondissaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux clos, ses mains qui se baladaient sur son torse et sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait échapper des gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés, tout cela le rendait fou… D'un geste habile, il fit basculer Hermione et se retrouva sur elle, prenant ainsi le contrôle de leurs ébats. Ses coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus rapide et Hermione noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, gémissant plus fort et plantant ses ongles dans le dos de Drago. Son dos s'arqua alors que les pénétrations du blond était encore plus profondes et elle mordit l'épaule de Drago alors que l'orgasme la terrassait. Drago la suivit quelques instants plus tard il s'affala sur elle, pantelant et transpirant.

Elle était dans le même état que lui mais trouva quand même la force de picorer son cou de petits baisers.

.

D'une main, il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient au front et lui caressa ensuite doucement la joue.

« Je t'aime. »

« … »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? » S'exclama-t-il, vexé.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu verses dans le cliché du loveur romantique.

« Je rêve ! N'importe quelle fille serait aux anges après ça et toi te moques de toi. »

« Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes justement, n'est ce pas ? »

« … »

« N'est ce pas ? »

« … »

« _N'est ce pas ? _»

« Je ne répondrais pas. »

« Arrêtes de bouder, ça ne te va pas. »

« … »

« Moi qui allait te proposer de venir prendre ta douche avec moi. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche en grand alors qu'elle le repoussait et qu'elle traversait le salon, complètement nue. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur ses fesses, et puis il réalisa finalement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je ne boude plus ! » S'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

.

.

Le premier mardi de mars, Hermione et Drago se rendirent chez Jackie, afin de fêter mardi gras et de faire des crêpes avec Alexis, les enfants de Jackie et les autres enfants dont Jackie s'occupait (2). Hermione se rendit directement chez elle, pendant que Drago s'en allait dans la maison voisine, afin d'aller chercher Dina. Hermione avait déjà prévenu les parents de la petite fille mais ces derniers ne lui avaient rien dit, afin de lui faire la surprise.

Le père de Dina ouvrit la porte et mene Drago jusqu'à la chambre de la petite fille. Il entra sans frapper, et resta debout au milieu de la pièce, attendant qu'elle lève le nez du livre dans lequel elle était plongée. Lorsqu'elle finit par le faire, elle se leva d'un bond du lit ou elle était assise et se précipita sur lui en hurlant.

« Dragoooooo ! Ca fait trop longtemps que t'es même pas venu me voir ! »

« J'ai l'impression que tu dis ça à chaque fois que tu me vois. »

« Parce que c'est vrai. » Dit-il en consentant enfin à desserer ses bras d'autour de son cou.

Elle se planta devant lui avec un grand sourire, mais celui-ci s'effaca rapidement et sa bouche se plissa, en même temps que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dina. Tu as décidé que tu n'étais pas contente de me voir ? »

« Qu'est que t'a fait à ton visage. Il est plus comme d'habitude. »

« Et ? »

« Et c'est nul. Qu'est ce que je vais dire à mes copines moi, hein, hein, hein ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu devais être mon amoureux qui avait fait la guerre contre un méchant dragon qui crachait du feu partout et des scroutts à pétards qui devaient te dévorer. Je vais même pas pouvoir faire ma crâneuse devant marina. » Geignit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas très bien de faire te « crâneuse » Dina. Et puis, j'ai toujours des cicatrices sur le visage. »

« Mais elles se voient moi qu'avant. C'est nul. Je préférais avant moi. »

« Mais moi je n'aimais pas avant. Et j'étais malheureux, je préfère comme elles sont maintenant et je suis plus heureux comme ça. Alors qu'est ce que tu préfères ? Pouvoir faire ta crâneuse ou que je ne sois plus malheureux ? »

« lu'malreux. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Plus malheureux. » Répéta-t-elle.

« Bien. Et si tu ne veux plus être mon amoureuse, je comprendrais tout à fait. »

« Non, non, non ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ? » Fit-elle en roulant des yeux. « Je suis ton amoureuse pour toute la vie et Hermione aussi. » Dit-elle en lui sautant à nouveau au cou « Elle est où Hermione. »

« Chez Jackie. Et on va y aller nous aussi. Faire des crêpes. Enfin, vous allez faire des crêpes avec Hermione et Jackie. Moi je vais vous regarder. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux pas en faire, hein, hein, hein ? »

« Parce que."

.

« Hermiiiiiiiiiione ! Drago il a dit qu'il voulait pas de crêpes. »

« Hééé, je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« T'a dit que tu voulais pas en faire. Donc si t'en fait pas, t'en manges pas ! »

Drago regarda la petite fille comme si elle l'avait trahie tandis qu'Hermione explosait de rire, en voyant son air de petit garçon privé de cadeau de Noël. Jackie se joignit à son rire et Alexis prit pitié de Drago et vint se serrer contre lui.

« Je t'en donnerais moi. »

Tous les enfants étaient vêtus de tablier et Dina s'approcha de Jackie en sautillant pour en avoir un elle aussi. Une fois prête. Tout les enfants se regroupèrent autour d'Hermione qui tenait un énorme bol de farine dans les mains. Elle le fit passer à tous les enfants et leur demanda à chacun de mettre trois cuillères à soupe dans le saladier. Une fois fait, Jackie et elle cassèrent les œufs, puis elle fit passer la brique de lait aux enfants pour qu'ils le versent sur la préparation. Elle remua avec Alexis et Peter, puis ils laissèrent reposer la pâte, pendant que Jackie sortait du réfrigirateur un autre saladier de pâte qui avait reposé. Puis Hermione et elle prirent une poele chacune et y versèrent une louche de pâte à crêpe qui se mit à grésiller, dorant rapidement.

Les enfants s'agitèrent, réclamant aux deux femmes qu'elles fassent sauter les crêpes et Drago se joignit aux supplications générales. Hermione tira légèrement la langue de concentration et fit sauter la crêpe qui se retourna et attérit de nouveau dans la poele.

« T'es la plus forte maman ! » S'écria Alexis.

Jackie réussit elle aussi à faire sauter sa crêpe et les enfants applaudirent également sa performance. Elles continuèrent leur tâche pendant un petit moment et Drago finit par cèder à Dina qui insistait pour qu'il fasse une crêpe. Son orgueil de Serpentard reprenant le dessus, il attrapa de manche de la poele et lorsque la première face de la crêpe fut assez cuite, il donna un coup énergique…et sa crêpe alla se loger sur le plafond, avant de retomber mollement sur le sol.

Dépité, Drago nettoya les dégats d'un coup de baguette et alla se rasseoir, préférant largement sa place de spectateur.

Une bonne heure et demie plus tard, les deux saladiers étaient presques vides et les enfants et Drago étaient déjà en train d'engloutir les crêpes saupoudrée de sucre ou enduites de confiture de fraise ou de citrouille.

Assis sur les genoux de Drago, Alexis avait les doigts tout collants, alors qu'il finissait sa troisième crêpe recouverte de confiture. Drago lui essuya les doigts en lui conseillant d'attendre un peu avant d'en manger une autre. Le petit garçon hocha la tête et s'appuya sur lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Tu es fatigué ? »

« Un petit peu. Jackie elle nous a emmené à la piscine. »

« Ohh ! Tu as du bien t'amuser ! »

« Oui…mais c'était mieux quand j'y suis allé avec maman. Je préfère quand c'est maman. Est-ce qu'on va y retourner un jour ? »

« Je pense que oui Alexis. Il suffit que tu lui demandes tu sais. »

« Et toi tu viendras avec nous ? »

« Je…je ne pense pas bonhomme. »

« Moi j'aime bien faire des choses avec maman et toi. C'est quand je je pourrais revenir et dormir dans ma chambre qui est chez toi ? »

« Bientôt, je te le promet. Hermione t'avais expliqué que je devais aller à l'hôpital. »

« Oui, pour soigner un petit peu ton visage. »

« C'est ça, et quand je suis revenu de l'hôpital, j'étais très fatigué et ca n'aurait pas été drôle pour toi, tu comprends ? »

« Oui. »

Les crêpes finies et la vaisselles se nettoyant toute seule à l'aide de la magie, Hermione s'installa à côté d'eux et ébourriffa les cheveux d'Alexis qui lui fit un grand sourire.

« Tes crêpes c'était les meilleures. »

« Comment sais-tu que ce sont les miennes ? »

« Parce que c'est les meilleures. »

« Merci jeune homme. » Fit Jackie en riant.

« Mais les tiennes aussi elles sont bonnes Jackie. Mais pas autant que celles de maman. »

Le ferveur avec laquelle il avait prononcé cette phrase fit rire Jackie et Drago et le petit garçon descendit des genoux du blond, pour aller s'installer sur ceux d'Hermione.

« Maman c'est quand qu'on retournera à la piscine et que je resterais pour toute la nuit avec Drago et toi ? Drago il a dit que je devais te demander parce que j'ai envie de le refaire. »

« Bien sur mon lapin. C'étaut un petit peu compliqué mais maintenant ça va être plus facile et tu pourras venir plus souvent. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Bien sur Alexis. »

« J'aimerai bien rester tout le temps avec toi. » Dit-il.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Tu ne te sens pas bin chez Jackie. »

« Si, et puis j'aime bien Joshua mais je voudrais être tout le temps avec toi. »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait bien qu'un jour viendrait au Alexis réclamerais à nouveau de venir habiter avec elle, même si il avait très bien compris que ce n'était pas possible tant qu'elle étudiait toujours, mais elle se sentait tout de même un peu coupable de devoir refuser, même si c'était pour son bien…

.

.

Elle était ailleurs lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle avec Drago, après avoir mangé encore quelques crêpes. Silencieuse, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain à peine arrivée et puis alla se mettre au lit sans plus attendre.

Lorsque Drago la rejoignit, il s'appuya sur un coude et la regarda alors qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur un livre qu'elle ne lisait pas.

« Tu te souviens de ce que j'avais proposé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'Alexis vienne chez moi. A part quand il y a les TP, je suis tout le temps à la maison et je pourrais m'occuper de lui ! »

« Non…ce n'est pas une bonne solution. Je suis sa tutrice, ca fait partie de mes responsabilité de veiller à ce qu'il ai le meilleur et ça ne serait pas le meilleur. Je vais juste être patiente et attendre d'avoir un travail stable. Il n'est pas malheureux chez Jackie. »

« C'est toi qui voit… »

.

.

Hermione sortit de son cours de Médicomagie moderne et retrouva Drago qui l'attendait devant l'université. Il salua Jen et Loïc qui accompagnaient Hermione, puis s'en alla avec elle en direction du Chemin de Traverse. Le mois de mars arrivait et avec lui, l'anniversaire de Ron et Hermione voulait trouver un cadeau pour lui. Drago l'accompagnait d'une part parce qu'il avait envie de lui conseiller quelque chose de moche que le rouquin allait détester. D'autre part parce qu'il avait eu une subite envie de refaire sa garde robe et qu'il voulait se trouver une nouvelle veste.

Mais dans la main, ils déambulaient dans la grande avenue commerçante, lorsque deux silhouettes connues apparurent non loin d'eux…

* * *

(1) Merci à **Dairy Scribenpenne** qui m'a écouté délirer pendant un moment sur 'je n'aime pas le verbe empaler, qu'est ce que je pourrais mettre à la plaaace d'empaler -' " et qui est arrivée tel le messie après que le dictionnaire des synonymes m'ai lâchement abandonné (vous le croyez-vous, qu'en synonyme d'empaler il me trouve des trucs de merde genre embrocher ou trouer...genre je vais écrire "Hermione s'embrocha sur Drago aha) et qui m'a sortie une super phrase que j'ai remaniée un petit peu et qui a sauvéeeee. On l'applaudit (même si c'est une perverse et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a trouvé aussi rapidement un truc MOUHAHAHAHAH...)

(2) Je sais qu'en Angleterre on ne fête pas le mardi-gras mais...je m'en fiche xD

Tadaaaaam. Oui je sais, vous n'aimez pas comment ça se termine mais il fallait que je fasse un dernier petit coup de suspens tout de même.

Sinon, la réaction de Lulu, les enfants, et tout et tout. Vous êtes contentes j'espères. En plus je vous ai casé un lemon, donc je suis super gentille :DD

Une review et vous aurez le droit de faire mumuse sur un canapé avec Drago :D

Bisous Bisous


	51. Chapitre XLIX

Bonsoir. Je sais, je poste tard, mais nous sommes toujours vendredi :) Je viens de rentrer chez moi et c'est la première chose que je m'attelle à faire.

Et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier chapitre. Il reste ensuite l'ultime chapitre et l'épilogue...j'ai du mal à réaliser :'( Je suis triste...mais bon, il fallait bien que je la termine un jour cette histoire...

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Xx-Me-and-MyWorld-xX : **Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot, même quand tu es fatiguée :D

**Lapin d'Alice : **Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Pour les silhouettes, il ne te reste qu'à lire. Et pour Pottermore les questions de la répartitions sont très variées, il y en a ou tu peux essayer de deviner quelle réponse correspond à quelle maison mais dans la majorité, ce sont des questions "neutres". Mais comme qui dirait, si tu veux vraiment une maison...tu l'as xD Il suffit de demander, comme Harry.

**Lucie : **Merci énormément pour tout tes compliments. Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, et que tu aimes mes persos. Pour les silhouette, réponse ci-dessous :D

**ratchetsonic : **Merci beaucoup :D

**Charlotte** : Je savais bien que le lemon avant la fin plairait xD. Réponse à ta question là dessous ^^

**Veronica** : Merci beaucoup...pour Théo, il faut négocier avec Lylas xD

**Vera Bennett** : Hééé oui, comment voulais-tu que Lulu fasse l'apologie des moldus xD Pour savoir si tu as raison pour les deux personnes il faut juste que tu lises :D

* * *

**Chapitre XLIX : Se rendre la pareille**

**.  
**

Hermione jeta un regard en biais à Drago, qui avait la mâchoire crispée, et l'entraina chez Fleury et Botts, qui se trouvait juste à leur droite, espérant ainsi éviter de croiser les deux personnes qui ne les avaient pas vus.

Dans son élément, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea immédiatement vers le présentoir des nouveautés, Drago sur les talons.

« Tu comptes offrir un livre à Weasley ? Il sait lire autre chose que des livres pour enfants ? »

« Drago… » Soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'empara ensuite de deux livres qui étaient sur le présentoir, et les fourra dans les bras de Drago, avant de s'avancer dans les rayonnages de la librairie.

« Il y a trop de pages. Wesaley ne lira jamais ça. Il va s'en servir comme cale meuble. Ou cale maison…elle est tellement bancale. »

« Drago arrêtes ça tout de suite. Et ces livres ne sont pas pour lui, mais pour moi… Oh… _Les quatre fondateurs : Mythes et Vérités. _Tiens. » Dit-elle en le mettant également dans les mains du blond. »

« Ton obsession pour Poudlard devient inquiétante tu sais. » Commenta-t-elle en la suivant dans les allées.

« … »

« Hermione. Je crois que j'ai trouvé le livre parfait pour Weasley. »

Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais saisit quand même l'ouvrage qu'il lui tendait. Il explosa de rire lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur la couverture et qu'elle lut le titre : _Comment trouver la sorcière parfaite, Guide de la drague pour les célibataires endurcis. _Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reposa le livre à sa place, repoussant Drago lorsqu'il voulut le reprendre en disant que si elle ne voulait pas le lui offrir, il le ferait lui-même.

Elle alla finalement payer ses trois livres et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la grande allée principale.

.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui acheter un jouet débile dans la boutique de ses frères. »

« Certainement pas. En plus je suis sure que les jumeaux vont lui en offrir. Si on allait plutôt dans ta boutique de vêtements. Je lui trouverai peut-être quelque chose là-bas. »

« Ah ! Pour qu'il ai au moins quelque chose de décent dans aïe ! »

« Arrête de le critiquer Drago. Ça ne me fait pas rire. »

Il fit une petite moue d'excuse et lui attrapa la main, l'entrainant vers le magasin Tissard et Brodette. Hermione n'était jamais entrée dans cette boutique, ayant l'habitude d'acheter ses vêtements pour Poudlard chez Madame Guipure et restant fidèle aux magasins moldus pour tout le reste. Tissard et Brodette avait la réputation d'être un peu plus luxueux que Madame Guipure qui vendait du neuf et de l'occasion, et Hermione n'était donc pas étonnée que Drago veuille se rendre là bas. Il avait surement du être habitué à venir dans cette boutique depuis son enfance.

Il commencèrent à farfouiller au rayon homme, Drago cherchant de quoi le satisfaire, et Hermione cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait plaire à Ron. Le nez plongé dans les vêtements, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué les deux personnes qu'ils tenaient tant à éviter, qui étaient elles aussi présentes dans la boutique.

C'est lorsqu'Hermione eut finalement trouvé trouvé un tee-shirt noir avec écrit dessus « Laissez-moi dormir », pour Ron et que Drago eut les bras chargés de vêtements, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les cabines d'essayages et qu'ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Blaise et Pansy.

Le visage de Drago se crispa et il sentit à peine Hermione lui caresser le dos pour le calmer. Blaise et lui se regardaient en chien de faïence et il devait résister à l'envie de lui envoyer un coup de poing en pleine figure pour lui enlever ce sourire railleur qu'il arborait à l'instant même.

Pansy le dévisagea longuement, d'un air un peu circonspect, puis elle fit un pas vers lui.

« Salut Drago. »

Drago, Blaise et Hermione dirigèrent tous trois leurs regards vers elle, comme si il n'arrivaient pas à croire que c'était elle qui venait de saluer tout naturellement Drago, comme si cela ne faisait pas des mois qu'elle ne lui parlait plus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles Parkinson ? » Aboya Drago.

« Tu…je…je voulais juste te saluer. »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que tu viens de te rendre compte que mes cicatrices sont moins voyantes que la dernière fois que tu m'as vue et que du coup, tu as moins honte de me parler c'est ça ? » S'écria Drago, s'énervant au fur et à mesure.

« Je…non ! » Fit Pansy.

« Menteuse ! »

« Ne lui parles pas comme ça. »

« Ta gueule Zabini. Ne fais pas le malin avec moi. »

« Tu as retrouvé ta verve à ce que je vois. Je vais en avoir des choses à raconter à _Astoria._ »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça Zabini ? Tu crois que je vais être jaloux parce que tu es fiancé à la fille qui m'était destinée. Eh bien détrompes-toi, parce que la fille avec qui je suis, je l'ai choisie et elle vaut bien mieux que cette stupide Greengrass. »

« Ou peut-être est-ce que toi qui ne vaut à présent qu'une sang-de-bourbe. »

Une seconde plus tard, Drago pointait sa baguette sur le visage de Zabini, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Hermione et Pansy tentaient en vain de faire redescendre la pression, mais leurs paroles ne changeaient rien à la situation.

Finalement, Drago baissa sa baguette lorsqu'il vit une vendeuse arriver d'un air paniqué.

« Tu me le paieras. » Souffla-t-il à l'adresse de Blaise.

« J'ai peur Malefoy. »

« Arrêtez ! Vous êtes idiots. »

« Ne te prends pas pour une médiatrice Parkinson. Tu es pathétique. »

« Mais je… »

« Mais rien du tout. Tu m'a laissé tomber après mon accident. Quand tu as vu que je ne ressemblais plus au Drago que tu connaissais. Tu veux que je te rafraichisses la mémoire ? Que je te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu te prétendais mon amie, les amis ne se comportent pas comme ça et à présent Parkinson, tu n'es plus rien dans ma vie. »

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons et alla payer ses vêtements à la caisse, sans même les avoir essayés.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione sortit à son tour de la boutique, après avoir réglé le tee-shirt de Ron, Drago était dejà loin devant, marchant à grand pas vers son appartement.

Elle se mit à courir pour pouvoir le rattraper mais il marchait tellement vite qu'elle ne l'atteignit qu'au moment où il tournait dans sa rue.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il se retourne et fut surprise de la lueur de rage qui scintillait dans ses yeux. Une lueur qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop Poudlard.

« Je vais le démolir. De quel droit est-ce qu'il te parle comme ça. Connard. Enfoiré ! »

« Calmes-toi Drago. Je te rappelles qu'il fut un temps ou toi aussi tu parlais de moi avec ce terme là. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. » Ragea-t-il.

« … »

« Je le hais ! Et Pansy aussi. Je la déteste. Comment ose-t-elle faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cette petite garce ! »

« Ils ne méritent pas que tu leur prêtes de l'attention Drago. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. »

« C'est facile à dire. » S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

Il donna un coup de pied dans une chaise, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, énervé. Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se calme…

.

.

Hermione était occupée dans la salle de bain, à se préparer pour le Terrier ou elle allait fêter l'anniversaire de Ron et Drago saisit l'occasion parfaite.

Il se précipita vers le sac en papier qui était posé près du sac à main d'Hermione et en sorti le paquet cadeau, renfermant le tee-shirt qu'Hermione avait acheté avec lui. Un sourire machiavélique prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il défaisait le paquet cadeau à l'aide d'un sortilège. Hermione allait probablement le tuer, mais ça valait le coup. Il déplia le tee shirt et déposa une boite de préservatif, ainsi qu'une bouteille de lubrifiant, avant de replier le te shirt et de refaire le paquet cadeau. Puis il alla se rasseoir dans le canapé, s'efforçant de garder un visage neutre qui ne le trahirait pas.

Hermione sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, coiffée et maquillée. Elle embrassa Drago, attrapa ses deux sacs et transplana, le laissant seul chez elle et livre d'exploser de rire. Si seulement il pouvait voir la tête de Weasley… Mais de toute façon, rien que de l'imaginer, cela valait bien toutes les heures ou Hermione allait lui faire la tête.

.

« Voilà pour toi Ron. » Fit Hermione en lui tendant son paquet.

Le rouquin attrapa le cadeau qu'elle lui tendait, après s'être essuyé soigneusement les mains sur son pantalon. Il avait déjà entamé les chocolats de chez Honeydukes que Ginny lui avait envoyé et ses doigts étaient plein de chocolat fondu.

Il ouvrit rapidement le papier coloré – Harry avait vraiment apprécié les restes de papier cadeau avec des petits éclairs en son honneur – et sourit de satisfaction en voyant le tee-shirt. « Laissez moi dormir. » Peut-être qu'avec ça, Molly comprendrais qu'il fallait arrêter de le réveiller à des heures indues. Oui, il avait cours et alors ? Il n'était pas une fille, il n'avait pas besoin de deux heures pour être prêt.

Il attrapa son tout nouveau tee-shirt, prêt à l'enfiler, lorsque quelque chose tomba sur la table. Ravie de voir que ses cadeaux ne s'arrêtaient pas là, il tendit la main pour attraper les deux nouveaux présents, ne remarquant pas qu'Hermione avait froncé les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Il s'arrêta net, rougissant furieusement et jeta un regard furieux vers Hermione qui leva les mains en l'air.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ce n'est pas moi. »

« Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? Tu es vraiment dégueulasse Hermione. »

« Je te jures que ce n'est pas moi Ron. » S'écria-t-elle.

« NON. » Fit Ron à l'adresse de Fred et Georges, qui, curieux, voulaient voir quel était cette mystérieuse chose qui faisait rougir Ron.

« Je suis sure que c'est Drago qui a fait ça. Je suis désolée. Il peut être un vrai imbécile quand il veut. »

« Et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant. »

« Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais… il a juste fait ça pour t'embêter. Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour ça quand même ? »

Lorsque les derniers reliefs du gâteau eurent disparu et qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione se furent tous les trois éclipsés dans la chambre du rouquin, il consentit enfin à leur montrer le « cadeau » que Drago lui avait fait. Ses oreilles rougirent lorsqu'il les sortit de sa poche et Harry explosa de rire, tandis qu'Hermione secouait la tête d'un air dépité.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Harry. »

« Ron…je suis désolée. Je vais… il va passer un sale quart d'heure ce soir. »

« Putain Harry ! Arrête de rigoler. » S'exclama Ron.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin non ? » Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

« De quoi… » Commença Hermione « QUOI ? »

« … »

« Pourquoi personne ne me dit jamais rien ? C'est qui ? Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle. »

« Ron ne t'as rien dit parce qu'il sait que tu vas être déçue. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Alors dit-lui. »

« Ronald Weasley ! Avec qui est-ce que tu sors ? »

« Je me suis remit avec Lavande » Marmonna-t-il.

« QUOI ? Cette cruche ? »

« Ce n'est pas une cruche ! »

Hermione émit un petit bruit dédaigneux et dernier le dos de Ron, Harry eut une expression qui indiquait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins lui non plus. Dans l'absolu, Hermione n'avait rien contre Lavande. Certes, elle avait été jalouse d'elle lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Ron en sixième année et elle détestait lorsqu'elle répandait de son parfum écœurant partout dans le dortoir mais mis à part ça, elle n'avait rien contre elle. Simplement, cette fille n'avait pas inventé la poudre de cheminette et Hermione pensait que Ron méritait beaucoup mieux que ça… Mais peut-être n'était-elle pas la mieux placée pour faire par de ces réflexions à Ron. Après tout, elle devrait plutôt être heureuse qu'il ai dépassé ses sentiments amoureux pour elle et qu'il aille enfin de l'avant. Mais il aurait vraiment pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que Lavande…Honnêtement !

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement à discuter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passés un si bon moment tous les trois et lorsqu'Hermione rentra chez elle, elle était de bonne humeur.

L'air innoncent qu'arborait Drago, nonchalamment assis sur le canapé lui donna même envie de rire. Mais elle se retint, sachant très bien que tout était calculé et qu'il ne lisait pas un traitre mot du magasine qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux.

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? » Attaqua-t-elle.

D'une lenteur calculée, Drago leva les yeux vers elle et la regarda d'un air faussement surprit, même si il remarquait bien qu'elle y voyait clair dans son petit jeu.

« Quelque chose à te dire ? Que tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui ? »

« Autre chose Malefoy. Ne crois pas que tu vas m'avoir par les sentiments ! »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai rien de spécial à te dire, pourquoi ? »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non ma chérie. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, ignorant le bond que son cœur avait fait à l'entente du surnom.

« Bien sur que non. »

« Et tu ne veux donc pas savoir quelle réaction il a eu ? »

« Evidemment que je… »

« AH ! Je t'ai eu ! Tu es vraiment puéril parfois tu sais ? Ron a cru que c'était moi et il commençait à vouloir me faire la tête ! Tu es… un idiot débile ! Et ça te fait rire plus. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle. Et il a eu le bon sens de cacher ça immédiatement. Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait si Molly avait vu de quoi il s'agissait ? Hein ? »

« Oh je t'en prie, raconte-moi mieux que ça. Quelle tête il a fait ? Il est devenu tout rouge et tout je parie ? »

« DRAGO ! Je suis en train de t'engueuler là, alors fait au moins semblant d'être repentant. »

« Certainement pas. J'ai eu l'idée du mois et tu me devais bien ça après avoir refusé de lui acheter le livre que je te conseillais. J'aurais tellement voulu le voir… »

« Tu es irrécupérable. Et saches que de toute façon, ton cadeau ne va pas être si inutile que ça. »

« QUOI ? »

« Hé oui. Ron est de nouveau avec _Lav-Lav._ »

« Brown ? Quelle horreur. »

« Tu l'as dit. Cette fille est une cruche et son rire est niais. »

« Tu n'es pas jalouse au moins ? »

« De Lavande ? Certainement pas. Et puis tant que tu ne reluques aucune autre fille que moi, je n'aurais pas de raison d'être jalouse. »

.

.

Le reste du moins de mars s'écoula tranquillement et avril lui succèda, apportant avec lui de nouvelles vacances. Harry était heureux à la perspective de retrouver Ginny pour Pâques et Drago commençait à angoisser. Il avait prévu quelque chose de particulier pour ces vacances. Quelque chose qu'il préparait en cachette depuis un bout de temps et qui lui avait justement prit beaucoup de temps, et il espérait que tout allait se passer comme prévu et qu'Hermione n'allait pas lui en vouloir.

Finalement, lorsque le premier week-end des vacances arriva, il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer et qu'il devait parler à Hermione.

Il attendit qu'ils soient tous les deux couchés et l'attira contre lui, passant ses mains dans son dos.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. On va aller quelque part demain tout les deux, passer quelques jours ensemble loin de Londres. »

« Oh ? C'est génial Drago. Je t'adore. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Drago sourit contre ses lèvres et la laissa ensuite s'endormir dans ses bras. La partie la plus facile venait d'être remplie, et tout ce qu'il espèrait à présent, c'était que le reste se déroule aussi bien.

Le lendemain matin il demanda à Hermione de préparer quelques affaires pendant qu'il en faisait de même de son côté.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêt il banda les yeux d'Hermione afin de préserver la surprise. La jeune femme pouffa de rire, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il lui réservait et il croisa les doigts pour que tout se passe bien.

Hermione avait hâte de savoir ou est-ce qu'ils s'en allaient. Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'était pas partie en vacances et se réjouissait du cadeau que lui faisait Drago. Il les fit transplaner, et il réapparurent dans ce qu'Hermione identifia comme étant le Ministère. Cela se confirma lorsqu'après avoir marché un peu, elle entendit Drago confirmer la réservation de son portoloin qui partirait dans une dizaines de minutes.

Hermione sentit l'excitation la gagner. Si ils avaient besoin de prendre le portoloin, cela voulait dire que leur destination était assez lointaine…au moins assez pour que le transplanage soit considéré comme trop fatiguant et donc déconseillé.

Drago lui jeta un sort pour qu'elle n'entende pas le lieu de leur destination et dix minutes plus tard, il la prit une nouvelle fois par la main et la mena au portoloin.

La chaleur fut la première chose qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle arriva. Ce n'était pas une chaleur étouffante. Il faisait bon, mais cela changeait radicalement du mois d'avril anglais qui restait très frais. Drago l'entraina à nouveau avec lui et elle tendit l'oreille, essayant de deviner l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient. Elle sentit le soleil chauffer sa peau et entendait les gens autour d'elle parler anglais. Peut-être étaient-ils dans un pays très touristique. OU l'avait-il emmenée aux Etats-Unis. Avoir un pied-à-terre au pays de l'Oncle Sam ressemblait bien aux Malefoy.

Ils prirent un taxi – ou du moins, Hermione supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un taxi – puis ils marchèrent encore un petit peu avant de s'arrêter. Hermione entendit Drago souffler, puis il lui retira son bandeau.

Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle. De la verdure, des maisons, un petit parc de jeu, et au loin des grattes-ciels qui dominaient la ville. Mais quelle ville ? Elle se tourna vers Drago, afin de lui demander où est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient et remarqua alors la petite lueur d'inquiètude dans ses yeux.

« Drago ? Où est-ce que nous sommes ? »

« En Australie. »

« Qu…quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, les yeux écarquillés.

« Calmes-toi. » Dit-il en voyant qu'elle tremblait légèrement « C'est quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps. Tu essayes de ne pas le montrer, mais je vois bien que tu es malheureuse parce que tes parents te manque…et…tu m'a apporté tellement de choses Hermione. Tu m'a soutenu, épaulé, tu m'a aidé quand j'allais mal, tu m'as aimée, tu m'as fait changer. Je ne pourrais jamais trouver de mot assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Je suis heureux grâce à toi mais mon bonheur serait encore plus complet si toi aussi tu était totalement heureuse. Tu as fait tant de choses pour moi…c'est à mon tour de te rendre la pareille. Je crois que tu avais besoin que quelqu'un fasse ce pas pour toi parce que tu as peur. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tes parents te manquent horriblement et que tu as besoin d'eux. Leur maison est celle qui est juste en face de nous. »

Hermione jeta un œil vers le petit pavillon, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle avait peur, mais en même temps, savoir que ses parents étaient à quelques mètres d'elle lui donnait envie de traverser la rue en courant pour se jeter dans leurs bras.

« Je…et si ils m'en voulaient ? Et si il n'aimaient pas ce que je suis devenue ? »

« Tant que tu n'iras pas les voir, tu ne sauras pas. Je pense sincèrement qu'ils seront seulement heureux de te retrouver. Je suis là Hermione. Je vais rester ici un moment et si ça ne passe pas bien, tu auras juste à m'appeler. Et si ça se passe bien… » Il mit la main dans sa poche et lui tendit un petit papier « Ceci est l'adresse de l'hôtel que j'ai réservé. Je te laisserais passer du temps avec eux et tu pourras me retrouver ici. »

« Viens avec moi. »

« Non. Je ne veux pas gâcher vos retrouvailles. Vas-y. Je reste là. »

.

Hermione essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues, puis elle se jeta dans les bras de Drago. Elle se serra contre lui, puisant dans ses bras toute la force dont elle avait besoin, puis souffla d'un air décidé et traversa la rue.

Arrivée devant le petit pavillon, elle tendit la main vers la sonnette, puis se ravisa : elle n'était pas en état d'inventer un mensonge pour qu'ils la fasse rentrer et elle ne voulait pas faire ça dehors. Elle se retourna, cherchant les yeux de Drago et après qu'il ai hoché la tête pour l'encourager, elle pointa sa baguette sur la porte qui s'ouvrit légèrement.

Elle pénétra dans la maison et fut frappée par son impersonnalité. Certes, elle était bien décorée mais elle avait l'impression que cette maison n'avait pas d'âme. En traversant le salon vide, l'absence de photos fit monter une boule dans sa gorge et les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, les perles salées se mirent à couler librement lorsqu'elle vit sa mère, qui chantonnait en préparant un gâteau. Hermione avait envie de se blottir contre elle, comme quand elle était petite. Elle résista à l'envie de prononcer le mot maman et se râcla la gorge.

Sa mère se retourna et poussa un petit hoquet de suprise.

« Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma maison ? Qu'est ce…Charles ? » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant Hermione lever sa baguette « Charles viens ici ! »

Le père d'Hermione qui lisait le journal dans le jardin se leva précipitamment, affolé par le ton de sa femme et déboula dans la cuisine l'air inquiet.

« Qui êtes vous ? » S'écria-t-il en voyant Hermione.

En larmes, celle-ci leva plus haut sa baguette et énonca d'une voix tremblante « La loutre est partie se ressourcer près de la mare aux étoiles. »

Cette phrase sans queue ni tête était une sorte de code qui protégeait les souvenirs de ses parents, afin que seule Hermione puisse leur rendre. Deux jets de lumière blanche sortirent de sa baguette et virent toucher son père et sa mère. Hermione laissa tomber sa baguette à terre, alors de gros sanglots secouaient son corps.

« Hermione ? Oh mon Dieu, ma chérie. »

Une seconde plus tard, elle étouffait presque tant les bras de sa mère la serraient. Les deux femmes pleuraient et Charles Granger vint lui aussi se joindre à leur étreinte, retrouvant sa fille avec bonheur.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. En les retrouvant, elle en venait à se demander comment elle avait pu envisager de ne jamais leur rendre la mémoire. Elle aurait été tellement malheureuse sans eux. Sa mère portait toujours le même parfum et en respirer l'odeur l'apaisait. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'éteindre, sans un mot, profitant seulement de la joie d'être réunis, puis le père d'Hermione alla préparer du thé, tandis que sa femme et sa fille se blotissaient l'une contre l'autre dans le jardin, sur la balancelle.

Il les rejoignit rapidement et vint alors l'heure des récits. Ils avaient un an et demi à combler. Elle leur raconta tout, sans omettre aucune chose, même les plus difficiles : la décision de les faire sortir de sa vie qui lui avait arraché le cœur, mais qu'elle avait prise avant tout pour les protéger la fuite après le mariage de Bill et Fleur la chasse aux horcruxes Ron et son départ précipité le manque et la solitude qui s'étaient fait plus fort à ce moment là son envie de les voir et de leur parler l'attaque à Godric's Hollow la torture qu'elle avait subi au Manoir des Malefoy Gringotts La bataille de Poudlard La fin de Voldemort La salle sur demande Le Feudeymon Sa culpabilité envers Drago Son volontariat à Sainte Mangouste Drago Son histoire avortée avec Ron Drago La rencontre avec Alexis Drago Ses études Drago Alexis Drago. Drago qui l'avait amenée ici. Drago grâce à qui ils venaient de se retrouver.

Ils parlèrent pendant de longues heures. Les parents d'Hermione étaient fiers de leur filles mais ils lui en voulaient tout de même un peu, non pas de leur avoir enlevé la mémoire mais de ne pas leur avoir expliqué avant qu'elle allait faire cela et pourquoi. Ils étaient également peinés de voir qu'elle avait cru qu'ils lui en voudrait de leur rendre ces souvenirs si précieux. Mais malgré cela, la joie était le sentiment qui prédominait. Jane Granger ne cessait de serrer sa fille contre elle et de l'embrasser, et son père versa quelques larmes pendant le récit de ces longs mois ou sa fille avait souffert.

Ils avaient changé de place et étaient retournés dans la maison lorsque la nuit était tombée et que l'air s'était rafraichi et avaient migré dans le salon. Ils n'avaient même pas mangé tant ils avaient de choses à se raconter. Hermione leur parla longuement d'Alexis, elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient, si il allaient la juger et lui dire qu'elle était trop jeune pour endosser de telles responsabilités. Il n'en fut rien.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi ma chérie. J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu grandir. Tu as l'air de l'aimer tellement ce petit. »

« C'est le cas. C'est un petit garçon merveilleux. »

« J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. »

« Est-ce que vous allez…rentrer en Angleterre ? »

« Je ne sais pas chérie. Comme nous te l'avons expliqué, nous nous sommes bien intégrés ici, et nous avons de nombreux amis, sans compter ta tante qui vit ici depuis mais l'Angleterre reste notre pays. Je pense que ton père et moi devrons en discuter. »

« Tout à fait Jane. Mais demain…enfin…plus tard, vous avez vus l'heure. IL est quatre heures et demie du matin. Hermione, tu dois être exténuée, avec le décalage horaire… »

C'est lorsque son père prononça ces mots qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était effectivement plus que fatiguée. Elle bailla sans même avoir la force de mettre la main devant sa bouche et sa mère l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Viens avec moi. Je vais te montrer ou se trouve la chambre d'amis. Tu as tes affaires avec toi ? »

« Non. Elles sont à l'hôtel avec Drago, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais prendre un tee shirt à toi ou à papa en guise de pyjama. »

Sa mère acquiesça et ils montèrent tous trois à l'étage. Le père d'Hermione s'effondra sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se mettre en tenue de nuit, pendant que Jane cherchait dans sa penderie quelque chose à donner à Hermione. Elle lui tendit une chemise de nuit, puis la conduisit dans la chmabre d'amis et la serra une nouvelle fois contre elle.

« Dors bien ma chérie. Je t'aime très fort Hermione. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

« Moi aussi maman, je t'aime. »

Sa mère lui caressa la joue une dernière fois, puis la laissa pour aller rejoindre son mari. Hermione se glissa dans les draps et ferma les yeux à peine sa tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

Drago se réveilla vers dix heurs et envoya un patronus à la reception de l'hôtel pour commander son petit déjeuner.

La veille, il était resté près de deux heures devant la maiso d'Hermione, et puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vue revenir paniquée ou en pleurs, il avait estimé que tout se passait pour le mieux à l'intérieur de la maison et il était rentré. Il s'était brièvement promené dans le quartier sorcier de Sydney, toujours peu à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de se balader seul, et avait recupéré des propectus pour savoir quoi visiter dans la ville. Puis il était rentré à l'hôtel ou il avait passé la soirée à lire.

Il était heureux qu'Hermione ai enfin retrouvé ses parents. Il savait à quel point leur présence lui avait manqué et il se félicitait d'avoir mit en place cette petite « excursion ». cela avait été long, surtout pour découvrir précisement où habitaient les Granger. Il avait du mettre Potter dans la confidence et même si cette idée lui avait déplu et qu'il s'y était résigné au dernier moment, il devait avouer que son aide lui avait été précieuse.

Il avala ses pancakes et son jus de citrouille lorsqu'ils furent délivrés dans sa chambre, puis il alla se laver et s'habiller, et s'installa ensuite sur le balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel, avec un livre. Puis il écrivit un petit parchemin à Théo et s'allongea ensuite au soleil, torse nu. C'était la première fois qu'il s'exposait de la sorte depuis son accident, mais sur ce balcon, personne ne pouvait le voir et la sensation des rayons du soleil sur sa peau était apaisante.

Il somnola un moment et fut réveillé par une légère caresse dans ses cheveux. Il papilonna des yeux et sourit lorsqu'il vit Hermione penchée sur lui. Elle était rayonnante.

« Alors ? Tous s'est bien passé si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Je ne te remercierais jamais assez Drago. Je suis tellement heureuse de les avoir retrouvé. Nous avons parlé pendant des heures hier. Je me suis couchée à quatre heures et demie du matin. Cela fait à peine une heure que je suis debout. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Seize heures. »

« Oh…j'ai dormi plus que je ne le pensais alors. Tu es venue chercher tes affaires ? Je suppose que tu veux passer le plus de temps possible avec tes parents. »

« En réalité mes parents sont venus avec moi. Ils attendent dans le hall et sont impatients de te rencontrer. » Fit Hermione, les yeux brillants.

« Me rencontrer ? Mais…tu ne leur racontais pas… »

« Ce qui se passait à Poudlard et que tu m'embêtais. Bien sur que si. Mais tu as changé maintenant et ils savent que je t'aime, alors ils sont impatients de voir qui est-ce qui prend soin de leur fille. »

« Oh…d'accord. »

Il se changea rapidement, et descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel, un peu anxieux à l'idée de rencontrer les parents d'Hermione. Il ne voyait pas très bien comment ils pourraient l'apprécier si Hermione leur avait raconté tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Mais il fut vite détrompé. La mère d'Hermione le serra dans ses bras dès qu'elle le vit et son père lui serra chaleureusement la main, même si sa poigne était un peu serrée, comme se devait de l'être celle d'un père protecteur envers sa fille unique.

Mr et Mrs Granger leur firent visiter Syndey du côté moldu, et puis ils terminèrent tout les quatres dans un petit restaurant. Hermione était rayonnante de bonheur et sa joie contaminait Drago…Quand ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, il se rendit compte que pas une fois il n'avait pensé à ses cicatrices…

* * *

Et voilààà, pas mal d'entre vous avaient trouvé pour les deux silhouettes mais la plupart de temps vous en aviez seulement une sur deux. Rapellons qu'Astoria est à Pouldlard ^^

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Une review et vous pourrez partir en vacances en Australie avec Drago !

Bisous Bisous


	52. Chapitre L

Bonsoir. Pas de grand blabla aujourd'hui parce qu'il est à la fin et que ce n'est pas trop la forme aujourd'hui (une voiture rayée et enfoncée ça ne fait vraiment pas plaisir...)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Veronica** : héhé, il est fort ce Dragounet :D

**Lucie** : Bien sur que je vais continuer à écrire, je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter. C'est normal que tu n'arrives pas trop à savoir pour Pansy héhé. Et moi aussi je la préfères gentille, tout comme Blaise mais là j'avais besoin qu'ils réagissent comme des cons ^^

**lapin d'Alice** : Merci beaucoup ! Normalement Pottermore ouvre au 'grand public' fin octobre ^^

**Charlotte** : Merci :) Ils n'auraient pas pu se battre, Hermione aurait empêché ça xD

**ratchetsonic** : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin

**Xx-Me-and-MyWorld-xX** : Je suis contente d'avoir réussit à t'émouvoir. Déjà 3 mois et pour moi un an d'écriture, c'est passé vite tout de même :/ Bisous

**Vera Bennett** : Drago a reprit confiance en lui et ça se voit clairement. Avant il se serait laisser "bouffer" par Blaise. Pansy est ambigue et c'est tout à fait normal c'était l'impression que je voulais donner. Mouhahahah, ravie que tu ai noté le détail pour Ron xDD

* * *

**Chapitre L : One year ago**

.

« Vous allez tellement me manquer. » Sanglota Hermione, dans les bras de ses parents.

« Ne pleures pas ma chérie, s'il te plait. Nous ne sommes pas si loin que ça, maintenant que tu as raccordé notre cheminée au réseau sorcier. » Fit sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste tendre.

« Oui mais…ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Ce ne sont pas des aux revoirs définitifs Hermione, tu le sais bien. Et moi non plus je n'aime pas l'idée que tant de kilomètres me séparent de ma fille chérie. Ton père et moi allons sérieusement discuter de la possibilité de revenir vivre en Angleterre. »

« Mais…je ne veux pas que vous fassiez ça uniquement pour moi. Je ne veux pas vous forcer alors que la vie ici nous plait. »

« Tu ne forces rien du tout Hermione. Tu es notre fille unique, il est normal qu'on veuille être près de toi. Même si je suis sure que Drago prendra soin de toi. »

« Il prend toujours soin de moi. » Murmura Hermione.

Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front et desserra son étreinte pour s'avancer vers Drago, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, les laissant faire leurs aux-revoirs. Il tendit la main vers la mère d'Hermione mais celle-ci la repoussa, préférant le prendre lui aussi dans ses bras. Drago émit un petit hoquet de surprise, mais il se reprit et posa maladroitement ses mains dans le dos de la mère d'Hermione.

« Merci. Merci énormément Drago, d'avoir prit soin de notre fille et de nous l'avoir ramenée. Elle est vraiment chanceuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme toi. »

Le blond ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était elle qui avait prit soin de lui et que c'était lui qui était chanceux de l'avoir trouvée. Qu'elle ai voulu de lui après le comportement odieux qu'il avait eu envers elle pendant toutes ces années et après son accident.

Charles Granger vint à son tour serrer sa main d'une poignée chaleureuse. Drago appréciait beaucoup le père d'Hermione. Comme cette dernière était enfant unqiue, il s'était attendu à recevoir le discours du père protecteur, mais il s'était trompé. Charles avait l'air d'avoir confiance en lui et il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir prit la décision d'amener Hermione ici. Après tout, c'était grâce au blond s'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés.

Hermione essuya tant bien que mal ses larmes alors qu'un employé du service des portoloins appelait les voyageurs à destination du Ministère de la Magie de Londres. Elle embrassa une dernière fois ses parents, avant de se diriger vers le ballon crevé qui allait les ramener chez eux. Le doigt posé sur le portoloin, elle regarda à nouveau ses parents et eut le temps de leur faire un sourire avant que le crochet invisible la saisisse au nombril pour la ramener chez elle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouva chez elle, avec Drago, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'un poid immense venait de lui être enlevé des épaules. Elle avait retrouvé ses parents, tout s'était bien passé et elle était heureuse, même si les quitter avait été difficile. Et tout cela, elle le devait à Drago. Il avait prit la décision pour elle et avait tout mis en place pour qu'elle puisse les retrouver. Il avait même été jusqu'à demander de l'aide à Harry alors que Merlin savait que les rapports entre eux étaient toujours compliqué.

Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un mélange d'amour et de bonheur. Ce que Drago venait de faire pour elle était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle avait jamais reçu et elle se rendait compte qu'elle était plus que jamais follement amoureuse de lui.

Elle se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine ou Drago avait déjà commencé à leur préparer un petit quelque chose à manger, tira sur son bras pour qu'il se retourne face à elle et elle se blottit contre lui. Elle appuya sa tête contre ton torse et ferma les yeux, inspirant son odeur.

« Merci. Merci, merci, merci. »

.

.

« Où est-ce qu'on va maman ? »

« On va t'inscrire à l'école. »

« A l'école comme dans le livre que tu m'as acheté ? »

« Presque, mais pas tout à fait. Tu vas y apprendre pleins de choses tout comme dans une école moldue, mais tu vas également apprendre les bases de la magie. »

« Chouette. »

Les écoles mêlant un enseignement classique « à la moldue » et un enseignement magique étaient une nouveautés de cette année, entrant dans le cadre de la rénovation post-guerre entamée par le Ministère de la Magie. Auparavant, seules des écoles avec un enseignement uniquement basé sur la magie existaient, les parents étant chargés de s'occuper eux même du reste de l'éducation des enfants, lecture, écriture et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Mais cela était pénalisant pour beaucoup d'enfants : les familles riches comme celle de Drago avaient souvent recours à des précepteurs et les familles comme celle de Ron ou l'un des parent restait à la maison pouvaient très bien se débrouiller, mais celles dont les deux parents travaillaient et qui n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir payer un professeur particulier se retrouvaient en difficultés et leurs enfants avaient souvent des problèmes à leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Jackie se chargeait de déjà de l'éducation de ses propres enfants et elle avait proposé à Hermione d'en faire de même pour Alexis mais cette dernière avait refusé. Elle préférait qu'Alexis aille à l'école où il pourrait se faire des amis et voir autre chose. Et l'enthousiame du petit garçon lui montrait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux à l'école et la directrice les accueillit, leur fit visiter rapidement les lieux avant de les faire entrer dans son bureau pour finaliser l'inscription.

« Alors bonhomme. Ton prénom ? » Demanda la directrice. »

« Alexis. »

« Et tu as quel âge. »

« Cinq ans et demi. Mais je vais très bientôt avoir six ans. Je suis grand hein ? »

« Oh que oui. Un très grand garçon. Madame votre nom. »

« Granger Hermione. »

« Vous êtes donc sa mère. » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même tout en cochant la case. »

« Oh…non, tutrice légale. Je ne suis pas sa mère. » Corrigea-t-elle.

« Ah… » Dit-elle en rectifiant d'un coup de baguette. « Votre adresse… »

L'inscription fut vite terminée et Hermione emmena ensuite Alexis en direction d'un petit parc qui n'était pas très loin de là, afin qu'il puisse profiter du beau temps. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Hermione remarqua qu'Alexis était silencieux et qu'il marchait en fixant ses chaussures.

« Mon lapin ? » Demanda-t-elle « Tout va bien ? »

Il hocha la tête et continua d'avancer tête baissée. Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir mais n'insista pas et continua de marcher. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le parc et Hermione alla s'asseoir sur un banc au soleil. Alexis la suivit et la choqua lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle sans bouger. En temps normal, il était le premier à courir pour aller faire du toboggan.

« Alexis ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu ne veux pas jouer ? »

« … »

« Mon lapin ? »

C'est lorsqu'elle vit des petites gouttes tomber sur son pantalon qu'elle réalisa qu'il pleurait. Alarmée, elle le prit sur ses genoux, alors qu'il mettait ses mains sur son visage pour lui cacher ses larmes.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Alexis ? Dis-moi. »

« Tu…tu…tu veux…plus…être…ma…ma…maman. » Sanglota-t-il.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça Alexis ? »

« Parce…que…à…l'école… » Commença-t-il

Hermione réalisa tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. En remplissant le formulaire, elle avait dit à la directrice qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. Ce qui était la vérité, mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il avait été blessé. Elle le serra tout contre elle et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

« Je suis désolée mon lapin. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Bien sur que je veux toujours être ta maman. Mais tu sais, les adultes sont compliqués surtout lorsqu'ils remplissent des papiers comme celui pour t'inscrire à l'école. Pour les adultes, je ne suis pas encore considérée comme ta vraie maman. C'est la loi. Pour eux, je suis ta tutrice légale et si j'avais laissé la directrice écrire sur son papier que je suis ta maman, tu n'aurais peut-être pas pu allé dans cette école. Tu comprends ? C'est juste un mot Alexis, et je suis désolée. »

« Tu veux toujours être ma maman ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Alors est-ce que je vais pouvoir venir habiter avec toi ? »

Hermione soupira. Il y avait tant d'espoir dans ses yeux qu'elle s'en voulait déjà de sa réponse, avant même de l'avoir prononcée.

« Alexis…tu sais bien que tant que je n'aurais pas finit l'école, ça ne va pas être possible. Mais tu sais que dans un mois je vais être en vacances, et tu pourras venir autant que tu le veux. Et l'année prochaine, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que tu viennes plus souvent. Disons un week-end sur deux. Ce serait déjà bien pour commencer, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Oui. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais il faut que tu sois patient. »

.

.

Hermione quitta la bibliothèque où elle venait d'achever sa dissertation sur les différentes techniques d'enseignements et rejoignit la cafétéria. Son ventre gargouillait et elle s'empressa de remplir son plateau, avant de rejoindre la table ou Théo, Lylas et Jen étaient déjà installés. Affamée, elle entama sa salade sans attendre plus longtemps, et eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Jen lui colla un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier presque sous le nez.

« Page 3 » Lui dit-elle « Je pense que ça va te plaire. »

« Tu permets que je finisse de manger d'abord. Je me suis réveillée en retard ce matin et je n'ai presque pas eut le temps de petit déjeuner. »

« C'est ça de faire trop de galipettes avec Drago. » Fit Théo.

Hermione lui tira la langue et continua de manger sans se soucier des taquineries de ses amis. Lorsque sa mousse au chocolat fut terminée, elle ouvrit le journal à la page recommandée par Lylas et tomba sur une large photo de Miranda Skeeter, la mine défaite et mal coiffée.

.

**Miranda Skeeter inscrite au CPES et attaquée par son ancien employeur**

_La journaliste Miranda Skeeter se faisait très discrète depuis son licenciement de la Gazette du Sorcier, pour faute grave. Si beaucoup d'entre nous s'attendaient à la voir rebondir et à voir de nouveau sa plume acerbe signer des articles provocant, il n'en fut rien. Et aujourd'hui, la Gazette est en mesure de déclarer qu'aucun de nos confrères n'ont voulu embaucher la journaliste. Même le Chicaneur semble avoir refusé ses services. _

_Un de nos photograpghes les plus aguerris, ainsi que plusieurs témoins sont en mesures de nous confirmer que la situation est devenue tellement critique pour Miranda Skeeter qu'elle en a été réduite à s'inscrire au Centre Pour l'Emploi Sorcier. Elle s'est rendue au CPES ce mardi et à été reçue par un conseillé avec lequel elle s'est entretenue pendant une durée de vingt minutes, avant d'en ressortir la tête basse. _

_Par ailleurs, nous venons d'apprendre que le Directeur de notre journal, la Gazette du Sorcier à décidé d'attaquer Miranda Skeeter pour propos mensongers, insultes et faux et usage de faux. L'avenir de cette ancienne brillante journaliste semble bien noir…_

_Laura Stone, pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

_.  
_

« Je vais être méchante » Commença Hermione après avoir réposé le journal « Mais…je suis de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée avec ça. »

« Et tu trouves que tu es 'méchante' juste pour ça ? » Soupira Théo « Merlin… »

« Je ne suis pas un vil Serpent Nott »

« Une vile lionne, cela revient au même. »

.

.

La fin du mois d'avril arriva rapidement et mai lui succéda, apportant avec les premières vraies journées de beau temps la fin de l'année universitaire et les examens. Comme cela avait été le cas en décembre, Hermione était insupportable. Elle essayait de surveiller les révisions de Drago tout en s'inquiètant pour les siennes et continuait même après s'être disputée plusieurs fois avec Drago sur le sujet. Même sa mère, avec qui elle parlait presque tous les soirs par la cheminée lui avait conseillé de laisser Drago tranquille et de se détendre mais c'était au dessus de ses forces et le soir, elle se retrouvait bien souvent seule dans son lit parce que Drago ne voulait pas l'entendre « gâcher son sommeil ».

Drago lui manquait. Elle avait prit l'habitude de s'endormir à ses côtés et elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Elle savait qu'elle était l'unique responsable de son absence mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de parler des examens. C'était la seule manière pour elle d'évacuer la tension qui l'habitait et de garder la tête relativement froide.

Elle passait ses journées la tête dans les livres et les parchemins, oubliant parfois même de déjeuner tant elle était absorbée par ses révisions.

.

Et puis les deux longues semaines d'examens arrivèrent enfin. Drago lui, n'avait qu'une seule semaine d'examens et pendant qu'Hermione passait ses épreuves d'enseignements, il prenait souvent Alexis avec lui. Il l'emmenait au parc ou au zoo. Le mercredi, il l'avait même emmené voir un match de quidditch et le petit garçon en était ressorti enchanté et en avait parlé à Jackie pendant toute la soirée.

« On va ou Drago ? »

« Voir un club de duel. »

« C'est quoi un club de duel ? »

« Ce sont deux personnes qui s'affrontent en se lançant des sorts. Et le premier qui met l'autre à terre à gagné. »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont mal ? »

« Non. C'est un jeu. »

En réalité, le club de duel auquel ils se rendaient n'était pas vraiment un jeu. Il s'agissait d'une épreuve d'examen de l'IFSA, ouverte au public. Drago y emmenait Alexis parce qu'il avait envie que celui-ci assiste à un club de duel, tout comme lui lorsqu'il était petit, mais surtout, parce qu'il espérait que Weasley et avec un peu de chance Potter allaient se prendre la raclée de leur vie et qu'il allait pouvoir bien rigoler.

Ils s'installèrent dans les gradins, à une hauteur assez respectable. Il ne voulait pas se mettre trop devant, ne souhaitant pas qu'Alexis soit touché par un sort perdu. Ils avaient beau être apprentis Aurors…avec des gens comme Weasley il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Ils patientèrent un petit moment et puis les élèves entrèrent, sous les applaudissements de l'audience. Nombre d'entre eux paraissaient stressés. L'examen de sortilège était l'un des plus gros coefficient et le fait d'avoir un public rajoutait à leur stress.

Alexis se leva soudain d'un bond et se mit à tirer sur la manche de Drago.

« Drago ! Regardes ! Il y a les copains de maman. Regardes là-bas. »

Il agita la main et fit un large sourire à Harry lorsque celui-ci le remarqua et lui fit à son tour un signe de la main.

Ron leva la tête, cherchant à qui Harry pouvait bien faire coucou et ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il aperçut Drago. Il adressa un regard noir à Harry, avant d'aller s'asseoir, l'air boudeur.

« Très bien. » Annonça l'examinateur. « Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je vous rapelles que vous allez être évalués sur la technique, la précision, l'originalité, la puissance et la maitrise de vos sortilège. Le fait que vous remportiez un duel ne signifie pas que votre note sera forcément meilleure que votre adversaire. J'appelle maintenant Mademoiselle Merton et Monsieur Simmons. »

Le premier duel commença et Drago jeta un petit coup d'œil à Alexis. Le petit garçon semblait impressioné et regardait le « spectacle » avec de grand yeux. Il applaudit de toute ses forces lorsque la jeune femme remporta le duel après cinq bonnes minutes de combat et les deux étudiants allèrent s'asseoir pendant que l'examinateur terminait de remplir ses fiches d'évaluation.

Potter fut ensuite appelé pour le deuxième combat, en face d'un autre garçon et des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assistance. Apparemment, pas mal de personnes étaient venues admirer la performance du survivant…

Alexis se leva pour mieux voir un Drago eut un petit rictus…si seulement Potter pouvait mordre la poussière…

Malheureusement pour lui, le survivant remporta son duel en à peine deux minutes et retourna s'asseoir sous les acclamations du public. Mal à l'aise, il passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille et fit mine de regarder attentivement le prochain duel.

Trois combats plus tard, Alexis avait demandé à Drago de lui acheter une baguette pour qu'il puisse lui aussi jouer 'comme les grands' et avait essayé de le convaincre que ce n'était pas la peine d'attendre qu'il ai onze ans et qu'il saurait utiliser son précieux bout de bois. Il y avait ensuite eut une petite pause et lorsqu'ils avaient reprit, l'examinateur avait appelé un dénommé Pierce Marshall et Weasley.

Drago se redressa sur sa chaise. Voilà qui pouvait être intéressant. Il mourrait d'envie que Weasley lève les yeux vers lui pour qu'il puisse le déstabiliser avant qu'il commence, mais malheureusement, son souhait ne se réalisa pas…

Mais par chance, une entité supérieure semblait tout de même avoir entendu ses prières.

« Vas-y mon Ron-Ron ! T'es le meilleur ! »

Des rires retentirent dans la salle alors que le rouquin prenait une teinte vermeille soutenue. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Drago jeta un regard vers le bas des gradins et repéra aisément cette greluche de Lavande Brown, assise au premier rang, un air énamouré sur le visage. Une vraie groupie.

Les deux étudiants se saluèrent et le duel commença. Malgré le son stress apparent, Drago devait avouer que Weasley se débrouillait pas mal, notamment pour bloquer les sortilèges lançés par son adversaire et les retourner contre lui. Cependant, le blond remarqua qu'il était vraiment trop lent dans ses déplacements et cela aurait déjà pu lui couter cher s'il n'était pas réactif dans la mise en place de ses boucliers défensifs.

Le duel dura assez longtemps, mais au bout d'un moment, le rouquin commit une faute minime et un jet de lumière bleue vint le frapper au visage, accomplissant un autre vœux de Drago. Des tentacules vertes et roses se mirent à lui pousser sur le visage et le blond explosa de rire, ravi de le voir en si mauvaise posture.

Au premier rang, Lavande était scandalisée et commença à hurler sur le camarade de Ron qui ne savait plus ou se mettre.

Finalement, l'examinateur intervint, lança le contre sort à Ron et son visage reprit aussitôt une allure normale. Mais Drago n'en pouvait plus et ne cessa de rire, ses épaules trésautant.

.

« C'était trop marrant. Ron le copain de maman et ton copain il ressemblait à une pieuvre. Je sais que ce c'est une pieuvre parce que je suis allé à l'aquarium avec Drago et maman l'autre fois. » Expliqua Alexis à Harry.

« Ah ! »

« Et j'ai bien quand t'as gagné. Moi aussi je veux jouer au duel. »

« Je ne suis pas sure qu'Hermione soit d'accord. » Commença Harry.

« Si. Elle voudra bien maman. Hein Drago elle voudra bien ? »

« Tu lui demandera. » Répondit Drago.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » Demanda ensuite Harry.

« Oui…hum… » Il se racla la gorge, gêné, « Je…je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler depuis les vacances… »

« Ton petit plan à été un succès, je suis au courant. Hermione était vraiment heureuse. »

« Je le sais. Et sans ton…aide…et tes relations, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi donc…hum…je crois qu'il faut que…que je…te remercie. » Grimaça-t-il.

« C'est si dur à dire que ça ? » Ricana Harry.

« La ferme Potter. Et ne répètes ça à personne. »

« Pour ça j'ai besoin que tu le redises. »

« Dans tes rêves Potter. » Fit Drago en faisant mine de s'en aller, la main d'Alexis dans la sienne.

« Malefoy, attend ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Quoi encore Potter ? »

« Je…je sais que tu n'en as strictement rien à faire de mon opinion mais…tu es le bon. Je veux dire, je savais que tu ne ferais pas de mal à Hermione et tu avais l'air d'avoir de vrais sentiments pour elle, mais après ce que tu viens de faire…je crois que personne n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi significatif pour elle et, tu es le bon. »

« Tu es qui Potter ? Son père ? Tu me donnes l'absolution ? Comme si j'en avais besoin.»

« Non. Son meilleur ami. Et n'essaye pas de faire l'énervé Malefoy, je sais très bien que ça te fait plaisir ce que je viens de dire. »

« La seule chose qui me fasse plaisir, c'est la perspective de pouvoir répéter tout ce que tu viens de dire à Weasley. » Ricana le blond en s'en allant pour de bon.

Jamais il n'avouerait que ces paroles lui avaient réellement fait plaisir. Il s'agissait de Potter. Potter par Merlin.

.

.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être à demain. » Murmura Hermione, blottie dans les bras du blond.

« Moi non plus… »

« Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller tu sais, contrairement à moi. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Je le sais. Mais il faut que je vienne. Malgré tout j'en ai besoin. »

Le lendemain matin, ils transplanèrent à Pré-Au-Lard aux alentours de dix heures. La foule qui se pressait dans le village sorcier était déjà dense et tous se dirigeaient vers Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an que la guerre était terminée et qu'Harry Potter avait terrassé Lord Voldemort.

Aujourd'hui se réunissaient à Poudlard tous ceux qui avaient participés de près ou de loin à la guerre, les familles des victimes, de nombreux élus, ainsi que les professeurs et élèves de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le portail de leur ancienne école, Hermione agrippa instinctivement la main de Drago. Elle n'était revenue à Poudlard même depuis la fin de la guerre et les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait du château n'étaient pas les plus heureux et prenaient malheureusement le dessus sur tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passé dans cette école. Une forte envie de pleurer la saisit mais elle la refoula et continua d'avancer, sa main fermement serrée dans celle de Drago.

Le blond lui aussi n'était pas très à son aise pour plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place. En tant que fils d'ancien mangemort, il avait un peu de mal à garder la tête haute devant les familles des victimes, victimes qui avaient peut-être été tuées de la main de son père ou de sa tante. De plus, la bataille ravivait des souvenirs et des blessures qui peinaient à se refermer : l'impression d'être prit dans un combat qui n'était pas le sien, la mort de Crabbe, les cris…le feu…

Il y avait un an que sa vie avait basculé. Un an qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé dans la salle sur demande…un an qu'il avait été marqué à vie.

Discrètement, il passa la main sur son visage. Il s'était fait blanchir au laser les cicatrices présentes sur son front et comme cela avait bien marché, il prévoyait de faire le reste très prochainement. Bien sur, elle se voyaient toujours mais elles avaient l'air plus anciennes et étaient plus discrètes.

Sur leur passage, il entendait des murmures et plusieurs flash de photographes les éblouirent. Cela aurait été trop beau si la presse pouvait se passer de ce genre de chose.

Après avoir sruté la foule amassée dans le parc, devant une estrade, Drago finit par repérer Théo et Lylas et les rejoignit, pendant qu'Hermione allait retrouver derrière la scène Harry, Ron, Kingsley, le Professeur McGonnagall et toutes les autres personnalités qui étaient censées faire un discours. Drago savait qu'Hermione n'avait aucune envie de faire un discours, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. On lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'en tant que membre du Trio, les gens s'attendaient à ce qu'elle parle.

Installé à côté de Théo, Drago scrutait la foule et repéra plusieurs têtes connues. Des professeurs et anciens élèves de Poudlard en majorité mais également des gens que Drago avait déjà vu au Ministère lorsqu'il y accompagnait son père. Il repéra également Pansy qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui et qu'il fit semblant de ne pas voir et les deux sœurs Greengrass. Zabini ne s'était apparement pas donné la peine de venir puisqu'il ne le voyait nulle part aux côtés d'Astoria.

Puis en continuant de regarder les gens, Drago finit par trouver Jackie, accompagné du plus grand de ses enfants et d'Alexis. Toute la famille du petit garçon ayant péri pendant la guerre, il était normal qu'il soit présent mais jackie avait insisté pour qu'il reste avec elle, craignant qu'Hermione et Drago ne soient pas au mieux de leur forme et que cela l'inquiète. Alexis remarqua soudain Drago et lui fit un grand sourire, avant de tirer sur la main de pour venir vers lui mais celle-ci refusa.

Drago lui fit un petit signe de la main et un clin d'œil, pour lui montrer de ne pas s'inquièter, et puis le professeur Chourave vint leur demander de s'asseoir sur les nombreuses chaises qui s'étendaient devant l'estrade.

Le Ministre de la Magie monta ensuite sur l'estrade et de sa voix profonde, remercia tous les gens présents d'être venus pour cette commémoration. Il parla longuement des pertes que tous avaient connus et de la reconstruction de leur monde qui prendrait du temps. Plusieurs personnes pleuraient et Drago se sentait mal à l'aise, pas à sa place et rien qu'en regardant Théo, il voyait que lui aussi pensait la même chose.

Lorsque Kingsley termina son discours, il laissa la place au professeur McGonnagall donc le discours fut plus court mais tout autant applaudit.

Et puis le Trio monta sur l'estrade et l'assemblée explosa en applaudissement alors qu'Harry s'avançait pour parler.

Le survivant n'était pas à l'aise pour les discours et cela se voyait. Il cherchait souvent ses mots et passait régulièrement sa main dans ses cheveux mais il était le survivants et la foule était pendue à ses lèvres.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il s'excusa _encore_ _une_ _fois_ pour tous les gens qui étaient morts 'pour lui'. Sérieusement, il avait vraiment un complexe du super héros mal résolu.

Il termina tout de même son discours sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et laissa sa place à une Hermione nerveuse qui se tortillait les mains, clairement gênée de devoir faire un discours.

.

« Hum… » Commenca-t-elle « Je suppose qu'il tout autant difficile pour vous que pour moi de se retrouver ici, dans ce lieu ou tant ont soufferts et ont péris. Cela fait déjà un an mais les blessures de chacun d'entre nous ne sont pas encore refermées et ne se refermeront peut-être jamais. Mais malgré les derniers souvenirs de souffrance que j'ai de ce château, je n'oublie pas non plus qu'il a été ma deuxième maison pendant six ans et les dix mois que j'y passais chaques années étaient remplis de rire, d'amitié, de joie et d'aventures. J'ai passé des moments merveilleux dans ce château, j'y ai rencontré des gens formidables qui me suivront toute ma vie. Ce que j'essaye de vous dire en vous racontant tout cela, c'est qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ce qui nous fait souffrir. Il faut aller de l'avant, même si cela est difficile.

Un an après la fin de la guerre, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour tous de se laisser vivre à nouveau. De profiter. La fin de Voldemort est synonyme d'espoir pour mois. Espoir de voir les choses changer, de voir les mentalités évoluer et de voir les gens s'aimer les uns les autres. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à envisager, le passé pèse lourd dans nos têtes mais j'ai l'espoir que l'on puisse travailler tous ensemble, pour continuer de vivre dans un monde en paix.

J'ai beaucoup souffert pendant cette guerre et quand elle s'est terminé je ne savais plus ou était ma place dans ce monde… Et puis on m'a aidée, de différentes façons, consciemment ou inconsciemment mais aujourd'hui, j'arrive de nouveau à sourire, et ça, c'est une chose que je souhaite à chacun de vous. »

Hermione avait les yeux humides quand elle termina son discours et ses yeux étaient fixés sur Drago. Toutes les personnes présentes l'applaudissaient avec autant de ferveur qu'Harry et elle quitta l'estrade les joues rouges.

Après le discours de Ron et de quelques autres personnes, il y eut un temps de recueillement en hommage aux victimes, puis les gens pouvaient aller jeter une rose blanche dans le lac, pour honorer les victimes.

De loin, Drago observa Alexis qui posait doucement sa rose à la surface du lac et il eut un petit sourire triste.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. »

Drago sursauta et ses yeux se plissèrent en voyant la brune qui se tenait près de lui. Qu'est que son petit cerveau n'arrivait donc pas à comprendre ? Etait-il si vide que cela ?

« Dégages Parkinson. »

« Mais Drago… »

« Non. »

« Je croyais qu'on était amis. »

« _Amis_ ? Tu crois vraiment que des amis se comportent comme tu l'as fait ? »

« Non mais… Tu n'as pas toujours été sympa avec moi non plus. »

« Ce n'est aucunement comparable. »

« Je le sais. Mais je voulais juste essayer de me rattraper. »

Drago haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur Alexis. Comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus, Pansy s'en alla, le cœur tout de même rempli d'espoir à l'idée qu'il ne l'avait pas rejetée aussi violemment que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Tissard et Brodette. Peut-être parce que Blaise n'était pas là.

.

Drago obsersa Alexis lâcher soudainement la main de Jackie et se mettre à courir droit devant lui. Il se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione qui fut légèrement déséquilibrée et le blond eut un petit rire. Puis il entendit un froissement de cape derrière lui et se tourna.

Narcissa l'observait, les yeux brillants. Il ne savait qu'elle avait été invitée parce qu'elle avait en quelque sorte contibué elle aussi à la défaite de Voldemort en lui mentant et en disant qu'Harry était mort. Pourtant, sa présence ici lui semblait déplacée.

Il eut un rictus amer en pensant que c'était peut-être son psychomage qui lui avait conseillé de venir ici, tout comme il lui avait conseillé de venir le voir à Noël. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas faire les choses par elle-même…

Drago continuait de penser qu'au fond, elle n'en avait toujours rien à faire de lui. Il n'était plus le fils qu'elle avait voulu qu'il soit et cela ajouté à la mise en prison de Lucius avait perturbé son petit univers bien rangé et elle ne voulait pas accepter le changement.

Drago ne fit pas mine d'aller vers elle et elle réagit de même. Elle se contenta de le regarder longuement, avant de s'en aller vers les portes du parc.

.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais si mal vécu la fin de la guerre. » Confia Drago à Hermione lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent.

Le parc s'était vidé peu à peu, les élèves de Poudlard étaient retournés dans le château avec les professeurs et la majorité des personnes étaient parties. Seuls restaient quelques personnes qui se recueuillaient encore.

Jackie était partie, leur laissant Alexis qui se tenait sagement près d'eux.

« J'essayais de ne pas le montrer. Et puis, tu ne me connaissais pas aussi bien que maintenant à ce moment là. »

« … »

« C'est toi qui m'a aidée à remonter la pente. En plus d'Harry, de Ginny, d'Alexis et de tous les autres. Etre volontaire m'aidait déjà beaucoup, mais quand tu t'es réveillé et que je me suis un peu plus occupé de toi, j'avais l'impression de réparer mon erreur, de faire quelque chose de vraiment utile. En t'aidant à guérir, je guérissais aussi. »

« Tu sais très bien que tu n'as fait aucune erreur. Tu m'as sauvé. Il y a tout juste un an de ça tu m'as sauvé. J'aurais pu être mort aujourd'hui. Tu m'as sauvé dans la salle sur demande et même après ça. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Mes cicatrices m'auraient probablement rendu fou. Toi, tu m'as aimé malgré ça, tu es restée avec moi, tu m'as fait devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, tu m'as sauvé moi et tu m'as sauvé de la vie que j'aurais pu avoir. Ca ne fait qu'un an que tu es vraiment entrée ma vie et même si au début je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, que tu partes et que tu me laisses seul, aujourd'hui c'est devenu ma plus grande peur. »

« Je ne te quitterais jamais Drago. Je t'aime tellement. »

Il l'attira à lui et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, sa main droite caressant doucement les cheveux d'Alexis qui restait silencieux. Un an auparavant, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Drago prendrait tant d'importance dans sa vie. Même si la première chose qu'elle avait fait lorsque Voldemort était enfin tombé, avait été de le confier aux médicomages, jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que seulement douze petit mois plus tard, elle serait inconditionnellement amoureuse de lui, au point d'imaginer un avenir sérieux avec lui. Si la guerre avait pu lui apporter une chose positive, c'était lui. Lui et Alexis. Les deux personnes qui dans son cœur, formaient sa famille.

Tout contre elle, le bout de ses doigts caressant sa nuque, Drago repensait lui aussi à tout ce qui s'était passé en un an. Il avait été transformé. Dans tous les sens du terme. Physiquement mais aussi mentalement.

Il avait cru pendant longtemps qu'il porterait ses cicatrices comme un fardeau et qu'à cause d'elles, jamais plus il ne pourrait profiter correctement de la vie. Et puis elle était arrivé et avait tout remis, changeant également l'adolescent qu'il était. Et aujourd'hui, il avait muri, il était devenu un homme qui acceptait de plus en plus son apparence. Il était marqué à vie, mais il apprenait à faire avec et ses cicatrices faisaient maintenant partie de lui. Il savait qu'il y aurait toujours des moments plus difficiles que d'autres mais le plus dur était derrière lui. Et Hermione était là. Et tant qu'elle serait là, il irait bien.

* * *

Ouais...Drago il va bien mais pas moi. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir mit le point final à cette fic (même si il reste l'épilogue mais bon), je ne réalise pas encore mais tout de même, je sens déjà un espèce de vide se créer. J'ai passé un an (à peu de choses près) à écrire cette fic, un peu plus d'un an et y réfléchir et ca y est...c'est terminé... Je suis triste, et je pense que je vais l'être encore plus quand l'épilogue sera posté :/

Breffons. POur la toute fin du chapitre, à la manière d'un film il faut que je vous explique l'image que j'ai en tête. Admettons que la fic soit un film, il y aurait donc en dernier plan Drago, Hermione et Alexis tous seuls tous les trois dans le parc de Poudlard. Comme je l'ai écrit, Hermione à sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Drago, et lui a sa main dans sa nuque, et dans ma tête, tous les deux enlacent Alexis. Tout ça formerait un très beau tableau familial et la caméra remonterait de plus en plus, on verrait tout Poudlard, le château, le lac, les montagnes alentour, et puis le plan s'élargirait de plus en plus jusqu'a ce que nos trois chouchoux ne deviennent plus qu'un petit point lointain. Ecran Noir. The End.

Tiens aussi puisque je parle d'Alexis. Je pense que beaucoup vont râler parce qu'on ne sait pas pour lui ce qu'il va se passer et tout et tout mais don't worry, vous pourrez râler (ou pas d'ailleurs) après l'épilogue.

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu.

Une review et...et je vous laisse choisir ce que vous voulez en échange.

Bisous Bisous


	53. Epilogue

*Prend une grande inspiration et essuie ses larmes* Bonjour. J'ai du mal à me dire que c'est la dernière fois que je vous dit bonjour, dernière fois que je poste et que quand j'aurais finit ça, je vais devoir classer la fic en "complete". J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cet épilogue, pas parce que je ne savais pas quoi mettre dedans mais parce que je ne voulais pas finir. Pourtant il le fallait et voilà, c'est fait depuis 20 minutes environ et depuis, je suis en pleurs. C'est débile je sais...mais c'est comme ça.

Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus ici, je ferais un plus long blabla à la fin. Pour l'instant je vous laisse juste lire et on se retrouve en bas.

**Disclaimer : **Seul mon petit bébé qui est cette histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**lapin d'Alice : **Merci beaucoup :)

**Lucie : **Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de mal. je ne réalise pas vraiment... En tout cas je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu. Merci beaucoup.

**Margaux : **Merci, vraiment merci pour cette review géniale. Tes compliments m'ont fait vraiment plaisir, je suis contente que tu ai aimé cette fic et que tu ne t'en soit pas lassée. J'espère que cet épilogue sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**xx-me-and-myworld-xx**: Je t'ai répondu sur ton blog ^^

**ratchetsonic : **Je suis désolée, mais dit toi que je suis la première triste.

**Charlotte** : Merci beaucoup. C'est toi que je remercie.

**Aurlia** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et bien sur que non je ne compte pas enlever ma fic du site. Tu connais des gens qui font ça ? Enlever la fic une fois qu'elle est finie ? C'est bizarre non ? oO

**Vera Bennett** : merci beaucoup. Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé.

**Epilogue : To Live**

**.  
**

Cinq ans plus tard.

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu qu'on passe par là ? » Ronchonna Drago après s'être fait bousculer une énième fois par un voyageur pressé.

« Je suis toujours passée par là. C'est la tradition. »

« Tradition que tu viens d'inventer. J'ai toujours transplané ou prit le portoloin et mes bagages tenaient dans une poche. Les sortilèges de réduction Granger, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Tu veux que je pousse le chariot peut-être ? Si c'est ça qui te dérange. »

Drago la toisa d'un air évocateur et continua de pousser le chariot, se retenant d'insulter la vieille dame qui regardait le hibou en cage d'un air étonné.

« Même les Weasley sont toujours passés par là. »

« Et alors ? Tu crois que si leur père n'était pas tant obsédé par les moldus, ils l'auraient tout de même fait ? »

« … »

Tout en se chamaillant ils étaient arrivés devant le mur qu'ils traversèrent sans encombres.

A la vue du Poudlard Express, le visage d'Alexis se décomposa encore plus et il se rapprocha d'Hermione, se retenant à grand peine de lui attraper la main. Il n'était pas question qu'il passe pour un bébé auprès de ses futurs camarades, même si il mourrait d'envie de se blottir dans ses bras comme quand il était encore un petit garçon.

Hermione remarqua son trouble, mais elle avant qu'elle ai eut le temps de le rassurer une énième fois, une voix les héla et une jeune fille élancée accourut vers eux.

« Salut Hermione, Salut Alexis, Salut Drago. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu comptes aller en classe comme ça ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Ben si. Pourquoi ? »

Dina, qui avait à présent quinze ans, était devenue une belle jeune fille grande et élancée. Chef de bande chez les Serpentards, elle s'était révélée être le digne successeur de Fred et Georges et enchainait les bêtises et manigances en tout genre. Elle avait néanmoins de très bons résultats, ce qui empêchait les professeurs de la punir trop sévèrement.

En grandissant, Dina s'était trouvé un goût prononcé pour la provocation, comme le prouvait son uniforme d'écolière qu'elle portait déjà et qu'elle avait arrangé à sa façon. La jupe plissée qui arrivait normalement au dessus des genoux était devenu une mini-jupe et son chemisier blanc avait du subir un sortilège de transparence puisqu'on voyait parfaitement la couleur noire du soutien gorge qu'elle portait en dessous. Hermione remarqua avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas été nommée préfète et secoua la tête.

« Tu cherches à avoir une retenue dès le jour de la rentrée. »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Je gère. Ca va Alex ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite au blondinet.

« Oui, oui. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas va. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Tu pourras te la pèter de connaitre une grande et si jamais quelqu'un t'embête, je viendrais lui régler son compte. »

« Par contre, je compte sur toi pour ne pas l'entrainer dans tes bêtises. N'est ce pas Dina ? »

« Mais ouiii Drago. D'ailleurs, tu n'oublies pas hein, dans deux ans je suis majeure, et je pourrais m'occuper de toi aussi. » Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

« Je vais avoir des choses à répéter à ton petit-copain. »

« Oh vas-y, ce n'est pas grave, j'en trouverais bien un autre en attendant. »

« Et que fais-tu de ma femme ? »

« Oh… ce n'est pas pas contre toi Hermione mais… Drago, ta femme tu m'en reparleras dans quelques mois quand elle sera aussi grosse qu'une baleine, c'est déjà bien parti. » Dit-elle avant d'embrasser Hermione pour sur la joue pour s'excuser.

Hermione rit en caressant son ventre arrondi par ses cinq mois et demi de grossesse et regarda ensuite Drago qui semblait outré par tant d'effronterie. Pourtant il aurait du être habitué, ce n'était pas la première fois que Dina tenait ce genre de propos.

« Bon, les vieux je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre mes copines. A toute à l'heure Alex, je passerais te voir dans le train. Bisous Drago. Bisous Hermione. » Dit-elle avant de repartir en courant dans la file.

.

Drago secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et reportant ensuite son attention sur Alexis, qui était plus que pâle. Il se mordait les lèvres et le blond voyait bien qu'il était au bord des larmes. Hermione l'avait remarqué elle aussi, et semblait être également sur le point de pleurer. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, sa sensibilité était exacerbée et un rien pouvait la faire craquer. La veille déjà, lorsqu'ils s'étaient couchés, elle avait longuement pleuré dans les bras de Drago, parce qu'elle redoutait l'idée de ne plus voir Alexis pendant plus de trois mois et qu'il allait lui manquer atrocement.

« Alexis ? Ca ne va pas. »

« Si papa. Ca va. »

« C'est ce dont on a parlé l'autre jour ? » Continua Drago qui n'était pas dupe.

« Quoi ? » Interrogea Hermione. « De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant ? »

« Alexis. » Soupira Drago en se baissant « Ta petite sœur ne va rien changer. On t'aimera toujours autant. »

Hermione étouffa une exclamation et la phrase qu'Alexis prononça ensuite lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la poitrine « Mais c'est votre vraie fille. Et puis maintenant que je vais partir vous allez pouvoir tout préparer pour elle. C'est votre vraie fille. » Répéta-t-il.

« Oh, mon chéri. » S'écria Hermione en le serrant contre elle « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as gardé tout ça pour toi ? Ta sœur ne changera rien et tu le sais. Tu es mon fils autant qu'elle sera ma fille. Et je t'aimerai autant qu'elle. »

« Le sang n'a aucune importance Alexis. » reprit Drago « Regarde Narcissa et moi. Nous avons le même sang et pourtant je ne la considère plus comme ma mère. Est-ce que tu as l'impression que nous nous aimons lorsqu'on se parle ? »

Alexis secoua la tête et Drago continua « Ce qui importe c'est tout le reste. Et dans mon cœur tu es mon fils. Et il en est de même pour Hermione. »

« Oui, mais elle, elle le sera vraiment. »

« Ce sera bientôt officiel. Les papiers d'adoptions ont été remplis il y a presque un an et tous les critères étaient remplis. Ca va arriver vite. Je sais c'est quelque chose qui compte pour toi mais ce n'est pas cela l'important. Tu vis à la maison depuis un an et demi, et tu es notre fils depuis plus longtemps que ça. Est-ce que…est-ce que tu as l'impression que je ne t'aime pas assez. » Demanda Hermione, sa voix se brisant.

« Non ! Pardon maman. » Fit Alexis en se blotissant contre elle « Mais…j'ai peur que vous m'oubliiez quand je serais à Poudlard. »

« Jamais mon chéri. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant. « C'est promit. »

Alexis hocha la tête, semblant plus rassuré et il posa sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione, souriant légèrement lorsque le bébé donna un coup de pied.

Un coup de sifflet retentit, indiquant que le Poudlard Express allait bientôt partir et Hermione se mit à pleurer comme une vraie fontaine.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer mon lapin ! »

« Maman ! » Marmonna-t-il en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu le surnom.

« Je t'écrirais tous les jours. Et travailles bien. Ne fais pas de bêtises. Ecoutes les professeurs. »

« Oui maman. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. » Fit Drago « Je m'arrangerais pour que les lettres arrivent le soir. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas envie que tout le monde pense que tu es un bébé à sa maman. Quand ta sœur sera arrivée, elle redeviendra normale. Je t'aime Alexis. Et ça ne changera pas, sauf si tu es réparti à Poufsouffle. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime papa. »

Le cœur de Drago battit plus vite, comme à chaque fois qu'Alexis l'appelait « papa ». Depuis environ quatre ans, il aurait du s'y habituer mais lui qui avait toujours appelé Lucius 'père', était toujours touché plus que de raison par cette appelation affective. Alexis l'embrassa, puis il lui ébourrifa les cheveux en lui souhaitant bon voyage.

Hermione l'attira ensuite dans une étreinte digne de Molly Weasley. En larmes, elle semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher mais du quand même s'y résoudre lorsque le dernier coup de sifflet retentit. Alexis monta dans le train et resta près de la vitre, faisant de grands signes à ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue.

.

Le train parti, Hermione se mit à pleurer encore plus fort et trouva refuge dans les bras de Drago qui la serra tendrement contre elle, une main venant se poser sur son ventre.

« Ca va aller Hermione. Il n'est pas tout seul. Il y a Dina. Il va se faire des copains. Et le temps va passer vite. Décembre arrivera bientôt, et avec un peu de chance, il sera revenu avant que le bébé arrive. »

« Mais il me manque déjà. C'est trop dur d'être séparé de lui. Il a grandit tellement vite. Hier encore il n'était qu'un petit garçon. »

« Tu es vraiment une mère poule Granger, je vais mettre ça sur le compte des hormones. Tu sais quoi ? Et si je t'emmenais manger une glace aux myrtilles. »

« Avec un hot dog ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix à la fois triste et pleine d'espoir.

« Avec un hot dog. » Acquiesça-t-il, ne cherchant plus à comprendre les envies culinaires de sa femme.

.

.

« Je pense que je vais arrêter d'être prof de médicomagie à l'université et formatrice à Sainte-Mangouste et que je vais me faire embaucher à Poudlard. Mcgonnagall ne me refusera pas ça. Comme ça elle pourra arrêter d'être directrice et professeur en même temps, parce que ça lui fait quand même beaucoup de travail, et je pourrais enseigner la métamorphose. »

« McGo ne te le refusera peut-être pas mais moi si. Hors de question que tu surveilles nos enfants et que tu les maternes trop. »

« On en reparlera quand cette petite chérie te présentera son premier petit copain. » Répliqua Hermione en posant la main sur son ventre.

Drago devint livide « Ma fille n'aura pas de petit copain. Ou au moins pas avant ses trente ans. » Bouda-t-il, avant de s'approcher d'Hermione. Il souleva son tee-shirt, et posa ses mains sur son ventre très arrondi « N'est ce pas que je serais ton seul amour ma princesse ? » Dit-il avant de déposer plusieurs petits baisers sur la peau tendue.

« Drago ? »

Drago leva les yeux vers elle et sourit. Il connaissait cette voix. Il connaissait ce regard. Oh que oui, il les connaissait très bien. Le blond maudissait les envies étranges de nourriture et les crises de larmes inopinée. Mais la hausse de la libido, il ne s'en plaignait nullement.

Les yeux plantés dans ceux voilés de désir d'Hermione, il l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre, bien décidé à lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

.

.

« Ca c'est bien passé ? » Demanda Hermione dès qu'elle entendit le blond rentrer.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en l'entendant hurla sa question depuis le premier étage de leur maison, et prit le temps d'enlever cape, cravate et chaussures avant de monter la rejoindre.

Il la trouva évidemment dans la chambre du bébé en train de faire quelques arrangements. La chambre était prête depuis des semaines mais Hermione continuait d'y passer son temps, à rajouter des décorations au mur ou des vêtements dans l'armoire. Dans les tons mauve et vert pâle, la pièce était jolie et accueillante, et n'attendait plus que leur petite princesse.

« Ca c'est pas trop mal passé. » Répondit-il enfin, après l'avoir embrassé et déposé un baiser sur son ventre.

« C'est-à-dire. »

« C'est-à-dire que la production de cette potion nous est revenue, que j'ai eu envie de frapper cet abruti mais que je ne l'ai pas fait et que je me suis dit que finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que je n'ai pas finit là-bas. Nous sommes meilleurs. _Je_ suis meilleur et il n'avait qu'à s'en rendre compte au lieu de…bref. »

La tension qui avait pesé sur les épaules d'Hermione durant la journée entière se relâcha subitement. Elle avait appréhendé cette réunion et l'impact qu'elle allait avoir sur Drago pendant des jours entier.

Drago travaillait à présent dans un laboratoire de potions médicamenteuses, et travaillait en parrallèlle avec Théo qui était devenu chercheur en potions. Tous les deux espéraient un jour pouvoir ouvrir leur propre laboratoire mais en attendant, ils se plaisaient dans leurs travails.

Cependant, avant d'être embauché dans son laboratoire actuel, Drago avait postulé pour un autre laboratoire. Il était en compétition avec un autre diplômé de potions mais ce dernier n'avait pas prit l'option « sortilèges » et il avait fait moins de stages que Drago pendant ses deux dernières années d'études. Il était donc moins expériementé que Drago et celui-ci avait toutes ces chances d'obtenir le poste.

Mais à sa grande surprise, c'était l'autre étudiant qui avait été choisi et lorsque Drago avait voulu savoir pourquoi, le directeur du laboratoire n'avait pas eu la langue de plomb et lui avait annoncé que son concurrent « présentait » mieux, si jamais il devait être amené à rencontrer des clients.

Cette période avait été très difficile pour Drago. Ses cicatrices, bien que moins voyantes lui portaient toujours préjudices et ce refus d'embauche lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Hermione avait hurlé à la discrimination et voulait même que Drago fasse passer l'affaire devant le magenmagot, mais il avait refusé.

Cet épisode avait marqué une rechute dans son état moral qui avait failli mettre leur couple en danger. Le blond était rentré dans une dépression et refusait le soutien d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait eu l'impression de revenir plusieurs années en arrière et cela lui avait fait énormément de mal. Elle souffrait de voir Drago souffrir comme cela avait été le cas auparavant et elle souffrait de son rejet.

Lui de son côté pensait qu'il ne trouverait jamais de travail, qu'Hermione ne serait jamais fière de lui et qu'elle finirait par partir. Ils s'étaient énormément disputés. Hermione ne supportant pas de le voir dépréssif, à passer ses journées enfermé chez eux à se morfondre sans essayer d'aller de l'avant. Il avait refusé une fois encore de rencontrer un psychomage et se laissait aller, sans même écouter Hermione et ses amis.

Finalement, la brune lui avait posé un ultimatum. Elle était arrivée un jour avec une offre d'emploi qu'elle avait récupéré au CPES et avait simplement dit à Drago que soit il se ressaisisait et allait se présenter à l'entretien, soit elle partait et le laissait se débrouiller tout seul, puisque de toute façon, il refusait l'aide qu'elle lui proposait.

La peur de la perdre avait surpassé son mal-être. Il savait qu'Hermione l'aimait mais il avait également lu dans ses yeux qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle partirait vraiment, même si elle devait souffrir.

Le lendemain, il se présentait dans les locaux du laboratoire et trois jours plus tard, il était engagé. Drago se déplaçait souvent pour rencontrer des clients – des apothicaires notamment – et jamais ses cicatrices ne lui avaient porté préjudice.

.

Drago n'avait jamais reparlé de sa dépression jusqu'à trois semaines auparavant, lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Hermione que son laboratoire et le laboratoire où il avait été refusé étaient en concurrence pour les droits de fabrications d'une potion et qu'il retrouverait lors d'une réunion, son ancien concurrent, ainsi que le patron qui l'avait injustement refusé. Il lui avait dit cela au diner, de manière anodine et cela ne semblait susciter chez lui aucune réaction particulière. Hermione au contraire avait commencé à paniquer, craignant qu'il fasse de nouveau une rechute et qu'il se mette à déprimer.

Heureusement, cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait juste à côté du lit de leur fille.

« J'ai été voir Harry au bureau des Aurors. J'ai mangé avec lui et puis comme il lui restait du temps avant de reprendre, nous sommes allés sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Ron qui nous avait rejoint entre deux et j'ai acheté quelques petites choses pour cette petite chipie qui ne cesse de me donner des coups de pieds. »

« Tu lui achètes trop de choses. Même pas née qu'elle est déjà pourrie gâtée. »

« C'est à moi que tu dis ça Malefoy ? »

« … »

« … »

« Pfouuh, tu es lourde. » Dit-il alors qu'Hermione venait de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Excuses-moi ? Si je suis « lourde » c'est parce que je porte TA fille, et elle n'est pas arrivée dans mon ventre toute seule ! »

« Les kilos superflus que tu as prit en mangeant des glaces et des hot dogs –entre autres – par contre, je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Je te déteste Malefoy ! Tu es vraiment un…un…un salampfff »

« Chut ! Ne commence pas à lui apprendre des gros mots. »

« … »

« Et je plaisantais. Tu es belle. »

« … »

« Magnifique ? »

« … »

« Renversante ? »

« Tu sais quoi Drago. Habitues-toi seulement à ce fauteuil parce que tu vas y passer beaucoup de temps. La nuit surtout. »

« Quoi ? Mais on avait dit qu'on ferait chacun notre tour ? »

« Oui…mais ça c'était avant que tu dises que je suis grosse. » répliqua-t-elle en se levant.

.

Drago se leva à son tour et la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où elle commençait à faire à manger. Le blond n'aimait pas qu'elle s'agite dans la cuisine alors qu'elle en était à huit mois de grossesse. Il préférait qu'elle se repose, avant que leur fille n'arrive pas avant l'heure, mais Hermione n'en faisait évidement qu'à sa tête.

« J'ai hâte qu'Alexis rentre à la maison. » Dit-elle tout en lançant un sort pour que ses pommes de terre s'épluchent. »

« Plus que deux semaines. Soit patiente. »

« Il me manque…c'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de vacances au moment d'Halloween, comme chez les moldus. »

« … »

« … »

« Tu penses que ça va être bon pour l'adoption ? Je veux dire…pour moi ? »

« Bien sur que oui, tu aurais déjà eu la réponse si cela avait négatif. »

Au départ, seule Hermione devait adopter Alexis, même si il était clair dans l'esprit de tous que Drago serait comme son père. Cependant, le petit garçon avait émit le souhait d'être adopté par Hermione, mais également par Drago.

Ce dernier avait longuement hésité avant de se décider à faire la demande conjointe avec Hermione. Au vu de son passé, il avait peur qu'on lui refuse, et que l'on juge que l'environnement n'était pas bon pour Alexis.

Néanmoins, Alexis avait insisté et Harry, les parents d'Hermione, ainsi que plusieurs membres de la famille Weasley avaient écrit des témoignages en faveur de Drago, a insérer dans le dossier d'adoption afin de booster sa demande.

Drago souhaitait vraiment que cela marche, pas spécialement pour lui, parce qu'il considérait Alexis comme son fils, que ce soit officiel ou non, mais il savait qu'Alexis en avait besoin. Lorsqu'Hermione lui avait annoncé sa grossesse et l'arrivée prochaine de sa petite sœur, Alexis s'était beaucoup confié à Drago et lui avait avoué qu'il avait peur d'être exclu de la famille et rejetté par Drago s'il n'était pas son fils aux yeux de tous alors que sa fille le serait. Drago l'avait rassuré autant qu'il le pouvait mais il avait bien vu que l'inquiètude était toujours présente et il souhaitait de tout cœur que cette adoption soit enfin finalisée…

.

.

Le dix neuf décembre, Hermione ne tenait plus en place et attendait avec impatience que seize heure arrive pour pouvoir aller chercher Alexis.

Comme Drago était au travail toute la matinée, elle se rendit chez ses parents pour que le temps passe plus vite.

Immédiatement, sa mère la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger et de ne surtout pas l'aider à faire quoi que ce soit. L'accouchement était imminent et Jane Granger ne tenait pas à ce que sa fille perde les eaux sur le tapis de son salon, alors que Drago était encore au travail et Alexis encore dans le Poudlard Express.

« Maman. »

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« Je peux avoir un hot dog ? »

« Bien sur. Mais profites bien parce que dans quelques jours ce sera terminé. »

« Je crois que de toute façon je serais écoeurée à vie des hot dog. » Répondit-elle, faisant rire son père qui était installé à côté d'elle.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient revenus en Angleterre environ six mois après qu'Hermione leur ai rendu la mémoire. Ils avaient été un peu triste de quitter leurs amis mais les fille valait beaucoup plus que des amis à leurs yeux.

En revenant, ils avaient également eu une très bonne surprise. Ils avaient découvert qu'une bonne partie de l'argent de la vente de leur maison et de leur cabinet de dentiste reposait sagement sur un compte bancaire et que les intérêts gagnés leurs permettaient de rouvrir aussitôt un cabinet, sans avoir besoin d'emprunter. Leur affaire marchait très bien, puisque la majorité de leurs anciens clients étaient revenus, leur avouant avoir été triste de leur soudain départ.

Les Granger s'entendaient toujours très bien avec Drago et considéraient Alexis comme leur petit fils. Mais ils n'en attendaient pas moins avec impatience, la naissance prochaine de leur petite fille.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire son prénom ? » Demanda la mère d'Hermione en déposant une assiette avec un hot dog et un peu de salade sur les genoux d'Hermione.

« Soit patiente maman. Je peux déjà te dire son deuxième prénom. Ce sera Jane. »

« Oh… c'est…ça me touche beaucoup ma chérie. »

« Pfff, je vois ou vont tes préférences. » Râla son père.

« N'importe quoi ! C'est une fille papa. Promit si le prochain est un garçon son deuxième prénom sera Charles, et si c'est une fille je mettrais Charline. Ca te va ? »

« Moui, ce n'est pas trop mal. »

.

Hermione resta chez ses parents jusqu'au environ de quinze heures, puis Drago vint la chercher et ils partirent tous les deux pour King's Cross. Ils attendirent au milieu des autres parents que le Poudlard Express arrive enfin à quai.

Lorsque ce fut le cas, Hermione se mit à chercher frénétiquement Alexis des yeux, scrutant parmi toutes les têtes qui se dirigeaient vers leurs parents respectifs.

Et enfin, elle le fit arriver. Il avait enlevé son uniforme d'école au profit de vêtements normaux, mais il portait toujours son écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle autour du cou.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'humidifièrent lorsqu'elle le vit et elle se rua sur lui, pleurant à moitié.

« Oh Alexis, mon lapin, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » S'écria-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. »

« Maman ! »

« Hermione, laisse-le un peu. Tu l'étouffes et tu lui fiches la honte. »

« Je ne lui fiches pas la honte. N'est ce pas Alexis ? »

« Non. Mais j'aime pas trop quand tu m'apelle 'mon lapin' devant tout le monde. Je ne suis plus un bébé. »

Drago lui jeta un regard qui signifiait 'tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit', et serra à son tour son fils dans ses bras avant de l'entrainer par le bras. Pour rentrer chez eux.

Alexis monta défaire sa valise dans sa chambre dès qu'il arriva et retrouva ensuite ses parents dans le salon. Hermione avait fait un gâteau et du chocolat chaud, et en servit une généreuse part à Alexis.

En retour, celui-ci tendit un paquet à Hermione qui l'ouvrit un peu étonnée.

Elle faillit se transformer à nouveau en fontaine en découvrant la petite licorne en peluche mauve toute douce.

« C'est pour le bébé. »

« Pour ta sœur…c'est tellement gentil mon chéri. Mais…comment est-ce que tu as fait pour l'acheter ? »

« J'ai commandé le catalogue du magasin par hiboux et quand il y a eu une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, j'ai donné de l'argent à une préfète et elle l'a acheté pour moi. »

« Je t'aime Alexis. » S'exclama-t-elle.

Deux jours après le retour d'Alexis, Hermione se réveilla aux aurores, le ventre tiraillé par des contractions douloureuses. Drago voulait l'emmener immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste, mais la brunette voulait attendre de voir si elles aillent continuer ou non.

Néanmoins, alors qu'elle était descendue prendre son petit déjeuner, une humidité soudaine entre ses cuisses lui indiqua qu'elle avait perdu les eaux et Drago l'emmena immédiatement à l'hôpital.

Quatre heures de cris et de souffrance plus tard, Hermione pouvait enfin tenir sa fille dans ses bras pendant que Drago se remettait doucement de ses émotions.

Lorsqu'Alexis arriva dans la chambre après avoir prit la cheminée tout seul jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par le bébé qu'il trouvait minuscule, qui reposait dans les bras de Drago. Il s'approcha timidement et Drago lui tendit le bébé.

« Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? » Demanda Alexis en refermant timidement ses bras autour du bébé.

« Thaïs. Thaïs Malefoy Granger. Puisque tu as demandé à avoir nos deux noms lorsque l'adoption sera officielle, nous avons pensé qu'il serait normal que ta sœur porte nos deux noms également. »

« Elle est belle. » Murmura Alexis, fasciné par la petite qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns.

Drago rejoignit Hermione sur son lit et lui attrapa la main qu'il embrassa furtivement. Emus il contemplaient tous les deux Alexis qui babillait déjà devant sa petite sœur, totalement émerveillé.

Finalement, Alexis se rappella qu'il avait également une maman et rendit Thaïs à son père, avant de s'installer sur le lit d'Hermione. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire fatigué et attrapa sa main, la serrant fermement dans la sienne. Par ce geste, elle voulait lui montrer que rien ne changeait et que même si Thaïs était sa fille biologique, Alexis n'en resterait pas moins son fils, parce qu'elle l'aimait comme tel.

.

.

« Wow, mais elle est minuscule. Où est passée toute la nourriture que tu mangeais ? Tu as tout gardé pour toi ou quoi ? »

« Merci Ron. Ta délicatesse te touche beaucoup. »

« De rien. Tiens, c'est de la part de Lavande et moi. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas le petit pyjama qui avait visiblement été choisi par Lavande seule – quoi qu'elle avait peut-être été accompagnée de Parvati Patil – et qui allait vraisemblablement rester bien au chaud dans l'armoire. Elle n'était pas vraiment fan du rose fluo…

.

Lorsque Ginny et Harry arrivèrent à leur tour, Ginny se précipita sur le blond et lui arracha presque sa fille des bras, n'écoutant pas ses remarques sur la malpolitesse caractérisque des Weasley, et commença gagatiser avec la petite, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce en lui répétant qu'elle étati mignonne et qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère.

« Est-ce que je peux la voir aussi ? » Demanda Harry. « Je n'ai même pas pu apercevoir ce à quoi elle ressemble. »

« Attend un peu, je viens juste de la prendre. »

« Je te la redonnerais après. »

Ginny ronchonna mais donna quand même le bébé à Harry qui l'attrapa maladroitement, avant de réussir à la caler comme il fallait dans ses bras. Thaïs ouvrit alors les yeux et se mit à gazouiller en voyant Harry.

« Je le savais qu'elle t'aimerait. Elle reconnait son parrain. »

« Quoi ? Pa…parrain ? »

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Si ! Bien sur que si. Merci Hermione. »

.

.

« Marraine ? Tu m'as prit pour qui Malefoy. »

« Mais ça ne fait pas bien de dire deux fois parrain. Donc même si elle a deux parrains, c'est comme ça et pas autrement Nott. Sinon je donne ta place à Lylas. »

« Bon. D'accord. Mais c'est comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à parler. Ensuite on retournera au 'parrain'. Il est hors de question qu'elle m'appelle 'marraine' en public ! »

.

.

Le vingt trois décembre, la veille de la sortie d'hôpital d'Hermione et de Thaïs, toute la famille était réunie et discutait de leur Noël, qui s'annonçait être le meilleur Noël de toute leur vie.

On frappa alors à la porte et Drago se redressa en voyant entrer son père.

Lucius avait finalement été libéré d'Azkaban un an auparavant, soit deux ans avant la date initialement espérée. Il avait néanmoins interdiction de quitter le pays, et sa résidence, ainsi que tous ses usages de magie étaient surveillés, mais il ne s'en plaignait presque pas, préférant mille fois cela à la prison. Drago et lui était devenu très proche ces six dernières années et encore plus depuis qu'il était sorti de prison.

La seule chose qui dérangait Drago était que son père refuse de divorcer. Même si il ne vivait plus avec Narcissa, il lui était en tant que sang-pur traditionnel, inconcevable de divorcer.

Drago savait que sa Narcissa aimait toujours son mari. Lorsqu'il leur arrivait de se croiser et il lui faisait courtoisement la conversation, elle mentionnait toujours Lucius et son espoir de le voir revenir vers elle. Mais Drago savait qu'il n'en serait rien et il était peiné pour son père qui ne pourrait jamais refaire correctement sa vie…

« Voici donc la nouvelle Malefoy. » Fit Lucius après avoir salué son petit-fils, son fils et sa belle-fille.

« Granger Malefoy. » Corrigea Hermione.

« Ah… »

« Thaïs Jane _Lucia_. » Continua Hermione avec un petit sourire fier d'elle.

« Lu…Lucia ? »

« Oui. Vous aimez ? » Demanda Hermione tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Lucius ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son exaspérante belle-fille, qu'il n'adorait pas, contrairement à ce que ne cessait de répéter Drago, mais qu'il appréciait autant qu'il pouvait apprécier quelqu'un ayant des parents moldus et faisant de ce fait de sa petite-fille une sang-mêlée. Mais le fait que son troisième prénom lui rende hommage arrangeait grandement la chose, il devait se l'avouer.

Il prit la petite des bras d'Alexis et la berça doucement dans ses bras. Il aurait préféré un garçon mais puisqu'elle s'appelait Lucia…oui, cette Granger était une vraie manipulatrice.

« Bien…il va peut-être falloir passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant. » Déclara Lucius.

« Père… »

« Non, non. Tes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans le caveau familial et tu sais très bien que j'ai été très clément d'accepter ça. »

« Qu'auriez-vous pu y faire de toute façon ? Vous n'alliez pas me renier pour ça. »

« Non. Mais il est temps à présent. »

« Pas vraiment. Hermione et moi sommes heureux comme ça et nous n'avons pas besoin du mariage pour se le prouver. Se marier n'a aucune signification particulière pour nous et nous le ferons quand nous aurons envie de le faire. »

« Je sais que vous tenez beaucoup au mariage Monsieur Malefoy. Mais laissez-nous allez à notre rythme. Vous n'avez qu'à faire comme si. Quand Drago parle de moi, il dit souvent que je suis sa femme, ce n'est donc pas si compliqué. »

Lucius pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. Parfois, il se sentait dépassé et désespéré. Mais maintenant qu'il était sorti de prison, il allait surveiller de prèt sa petit fille et en faire une bonne Malefoy. Sa petite Lucia serait formidable.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensée, Hermione releva la tête, les yeux rieurs, et croisa le regard de Lucius.

« Et n'oubliez pas que son prénom est Thaïs, pas Lucia. »

.

.

Alexis, toqua à la porte de la chambre de ses parents, et l'ouvrit doucement. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et soupira de soulagement en voyant Thaïs installée entre eux.

Hermione lui adressa un large sourire et ouvrit la couette, invitant Alexis à les rejoindre.

Le blondinet se dépêcha de se glisser sous la couette et se blottit contre sa mère. Certes, il était grand à présent, mais parfois il aimait bien redevenir un petit garçon dorloté.

« Qu'est ce que tu venais voir ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je suis allé dans la chambre de Thaïs parce que je l'ai entendue pleurer et j'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit. »

« Elle n'a que cinq jours, elle n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin. » Rigola Hermione.

« Je sais. Mais quand même. » Fit Alexis avant de refermer les yeux.

Drago sourit et passa un bras en travers du lit pour pouvoir caresser dans le même temps les cheveux d'Alexis et l'épaule d'Hermione. Il regarda Thaïs qui dormait après avoir bu son biberon et puis il releva les yeux vers Hermione. Il sourit, et lui souffa un 'je t'aime' du bout des lèvres.

Lorsqu'il regardait le chemin parcouru depuis son accident, il n'en revenait pas. Il avait une femme qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait et de merveilleux enfants qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur.

Bien sur, ses cicatrices, bien que plus discrètes étaient toujours là et feraient partie de lui à vie, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'aurait pas une vie heureuse, comme il l'avait pensé au début.

Bien sur, il y avait eu des moments difficiles, le plus dur ayant été la dépression de Drago, et il refusait toujours d'aller à la piscine avec Hermione et Alexis mais il faisait des efforts ailleurs. Cela avait prit trois ans mais à présent, Drago acceptait de partir en vacances à la plage. Toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exposer son torse, son ventre et son dos aux gens, il portait invariablement un tee-shirt mais cela ne les empêchait plus de profiter du soleil et de la mer, comme tout le monde.

Ces cicatrices faisaient partie de lui et il les acceptait. Il n'en était plus dégouté et il acceptait volontiers les bisous d'Alexis sur sa joue.

Drago avait grandi, muri. Il était devenu un homme responsable, père de famille et lui qui accordait tant d'importance au phyique, avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas l'essenciel. Ce qui comptait était le reste. Ce qui était vraiment important était ce qui se trouvait sous l'apparence.

* * *

Voilà. Je me sens vide parce que c'est bel et bien terminé... J'ai du eu du mal à trouver comment tourner le dernier paragraphe parce que je tenais vraiment à ce que les deux derniers mots de cette histoire soient "sous l'apparence". Mais finalement après avoir recommencé plusieurs fois j'ai fini par trouver.

Sinon, concernant l'épilogue en lui-même. J'espère qu'il vous plait. Si vous n'avez pas fait attention, Harry et Ron sont tous les deux devenus aurors et si je ne l'ai pas dit, Ginny joue maintenant dans une équipe de quidditch.

Je n'ai pas pu caser comme il fallait Narcissa et Pansy parce que ça n'allait pas donc pour complèter ce que j'ai dit sur Narcissa, Drago ne lui a jamais pardonné et ne lui pardonnera jamais. cependant, comme il a muri, même si il ne la considère plus comme sa mère, il a cessé de l'ignorer et quand ils se croisent, ils se parlent même si il y a un fossé entre eux. Drago lui présentera Thaïs quand il en aura l'occasion, même si elle ne sera jamais sa grand-mère.

Pour Pansy, c'est un peu pareil. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il a finit par lui reparler mais comme il pourrait parler à n'importe quel ancien de Poudlard. Ce n'est plus son amie et elle ne pourra pas le redevenir.

Quant-au prénom de la petite. Pfiou, j'ai longtemps cherché, puis je m'étais arrêtée sur le prénom Saskia mais ça ne me plaisait pas totalement donc j'ai continué de chercher et puis j'ai trouvé ça.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez eu toutes les infos que vous souhaitiez. Ah oui, la réponse finale de l'adoption sera oui, évidemment, mais même dans le monde sorcier, c'est long ces trucs là.

Si il vous manque quelque chose n'hésitez pas à me demander en review ^^

.

Je suis en train de me remettre à pleurer :/ J'ai mis tellement dans cette histoire que ça me fait trop de mal qu'elle soit terminée. Mais voilà, c'est comme ça et l'heure des remerciement est donc venue. Je vous remercie donc tous. Vous chez lectrices (et lecteurs si il y en a ) qui avez été fidèles à cette histoire, que ce soit depuis le début ou depuis moins longtemps. Je vous remercie pour les encouragements, le soutien, les ajouts en favoris ou en alerts et surtout, pour toutes ces reviews géniales que vous n'avez laisser et qui m'ont fait rayonner. Au moment ou j'écris et ou l'époligue ne compte pas encore de review, je totalise 1336 review ! Je trouve ça totalement dingue. Jamais je n'aurais pensé écrire un jour une fic qui plairait tant qu'elle dépasserait les mille review. Ca me laisse sur le c*l et je ne peux que vous dire autant de fois merci pour tout ça ! Vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux.

Mais je sais également qu'il y a des personnes qui lisent sans se faire connaitre. C'est votre droit et je ne le critique en rien mais maintenant que la fic est terminée j'aimerai que vous, lecteurs fantômes, vous me laissiez un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fic, si vous l'avez aimée ou pas. Je ne demande pas ça pour augmenter mon nombre de review ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que j'aime recueillir les avis pour savoir ce qui plait, ce qui ne sera pas à refaire, ce qui est à améliorer au autre. Je vous demande juste un petit mot, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps.

Pour les autres, les fidèles revieweurs, j'attend votre avis avec impatience. J'espère que cet épilogue ne vous a pas déçu malgré le cliché du début. Je sais que c'est vraiment bateau de faire l'épilogue sur le quai de gare mais j'en avais envie.

Pour les fidèles revieweurs anonymes. je ne pourrais pas vous répondre comme c'est le dernier chapitre :/ Donc je vous le dit ici : Merci d'avance. Si vous souhaitez une réponse. Essayez de me mettre votre mail dans la review mais rajoutez des espaces parce que feu feu efface souvent les adresses mail. Si je ne répond pas, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas passé.

.

Dans un autre registre. Vous avez été nombreux a me demander si je comptais écrire une autre longue fic et la réponse est OUI. Oui, je compte en écrire une autre et j'ai déjà plusieurs idées. Mais...il va falloir être un peu patient. Déjà parce qu'il faut que je décide laquelle de mes idées je vais développer, il faut que je prenne de l'avance pour ne pas être embêtez et respecter un rythme de postage et surtout, surtout parce qu'il va me falloir un petit temps pour me remettre de la fin de "sous l'apparence", faire mon deuil si je peux dire ça comme ça.

Mais je reviendrais. Bientôt, et cette prochaine longue fic ne sera pas la seule. J'ai un nouveau bonus de "la grossesse c'est long" qui est presque fini. J'ai un OS que je viens à peine de commencer et ma fic calendrier de l'avent que je posterais en décembre. Je bouillonnes d'idée, mais cette fic est un peu mon bébé et j'ai du mal à m'en séparer...

Voilà, je pense que j'ai fini. Je ne peux que vous remercier encore et encore pour tout.

J'espère vous retrouver bientôt.

Enormes Bisous

Loufoca-G


End file.
